The Politician's Daughter
by fugitiveboov23
Summary: Beca Mitchell was dubbed as a Perfect Daughter. Admired by many, but, little do they know that there's more to being a Politician's daughter. She loved where she exactly is, but sometimes, you really can't have it all, especially when it comes to chasing dreams & fighting for love. Will Beca continue to live in her father's ideal world? Or will she opt to make a world of her own?
1. Chapter 1

People say that when you reach 18, basically, you get to do things on your own-cliché but true. You get to experience on how it is to be independent, you get to experience on how to deal with things in life. Seizing the moment with decisions and incidental mistake would be included, of course. All things wrapped up, you get a taste of Freedom. Oh, and yes, you get to go to College.

Ah! College. Who wouldn't want to go to a University, right? Everyone wanted to go and seek adventures to see what's in it for them-even Beca Mitchell did.

At the age of 18, Beca knew she was in the right track all her life. Being the only daughter of Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell, it's undeniable that she had the best things and opportunities in life. She attended one of the most expensive boarding schools in London until High School, and it really did her well. Beca was an honor student, though it wasn't really obvious since she didn't wear glasses, and she didn't look like a nerd. But, Beca's smart, and everyone in boarding school can attest to that and it made her parents very proud of her.

They say that she's the perfect daughter, and she has the potential to enter the world of politics just like her father. But, Beca hoped to be out of her father's shadow. She doesn't want to be a politician, she wanted a different thing, a different world from what she lives in.

Most of Beca's life was spent in London, because her parents wanted her to be out of the spotlight ever since her father was elected into office. But, being included in the list of one of the prettiest daughters of U.S Politicians, it was inevitable. Beca is pretty. Really pretty. Beauty plus brains, equals a total package.

Beca would only fly out to the United States during school break, Christmas and other holidays, but would always get the first flight back to London just to evade being in her father's entourage. Not that she hated it, she was just uncomfortable with all the fuss. However, Beca would be back in the United States for a very long time. Or maybe for good because she's going to college.

* * *

 **HARTSFIELD-JACKSON ATLANTA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT**

After a 9-hour flight from Heathrow, finally, Beca was now in Atlanta. Her home, and her first love.

"Hello, Dad?" Beca adjusted her earphones so she could properly hear her father.

"Rebecca, honey! Where are you? We're so excited to see you!"

"Dad, Come on! I just arrived! I'm waiting for my luggage. See you in a bit, okay?" Beca snickered.

"Oh! Don't you do that British accent on me, young lady!" Warren joked.

"I'm sorry, dad. Can't blame me for adopting to it." Beca replied while walking towards the carousel as she saw her luggage. "Hey, I spotted my luggage, will get back to you, alright, dad?"

"Of course, honey. See you in a few. Bye."

Beca made her way out of the arrivals area in a jiffy, and just like her parents, she was also excited to see them. Surprisingly, her father was not in Washington, and it was indeed a good timing that he could join Cynthia in welcoming Beca back home.

It wasn't difficult to spot Beca. She was wearing her favorite floral dress that her mother knew all too well with her rose gold mirrored sunglasses.

"Rebecca!" A voice called out as soon as she stepped out on the Arrival area.

"Mom!" Beca ran to her mother who welcomed her with a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you, Rebecca." Her mother whispered. "It's good to finally have you back."

"Same here, mom." Beca replied as she lingered in her mother's warm embrace. "Same here."

Beca and her mother's moment was interrupted when Beca heard someone coughing on her side.

"Excuse me, I would also like to give my daughter a hug." Warren winked at Beca.

"Dad!" Beca grinned. "Hi, Dad! I missed you too!"

"For a minute there, I thought you forgot about your old man." He joked as he hugged Beca back. "How's my American-but-can-speak-in-a-British-accent little girl, huh?"

"Daaaad!" Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm eighteen!"

Warren and Cynthia laughed at their daughter, they loved her so much.

"Excuse me, Senator. We have to go." A man in a black suit and tie interrupted the three.

"Well, nice to see you too, James." Beca grinned.

"Hello, Miss Rebecca. Nice to see you too." James smiled as he ushered the three into their SUV, while taking all of Beca's luggage.

"Take us home, James!" Beca joked. "I missed it!"

The Mitchell residence in Atlanta is located in a premier subdivision, and Beca wondered how her family was able to survive living in a quiet place like that before she left for boarding school. Most of the houses had high concrete fences, and gates-too much for security. It's not that Beca hated it, she liked peace and quiet but sometimes, too much is not nice.

"We're here." Warren smiled at Beca who looked pre-occupied with her thoughts.

"Wow. I forgot our house actually looked like this." Beca joked. "I guess, might get used to this again, instead of the one in D.C., right?"

"Oh honey, you love it here!" Cynthia grinned.

"I do, mom. I really do." Beca smiled back. "It's just overwhelming to be back here again. After how many years."

"Well, no more London to D.C. for you, kiddo." Warren added. "You're back here. In Atlanta."

"I know, dad." Beca looked around the area and tried to reminisce. "It really feels good to be back."

James started unloading the SUV and brought all of Beca's things inside the house, while Warren, Cynthia and Beca remained in their front lawn.

"So, college, huh?" Cynthia nudged Beca. "Are you excited?"

"Well… Yeah. Barden, right?" Beca clarified. "May I ask, why?"

"Honey, listen to me." Warren cupped Beca's face. "All your life you have been sent into a private institution, it's not that we regret it, but we want you to experience what it really is out here, you know? I mean, be one with everyone else. It's a university, not exclusive but, it's also the best here in Atlanta. And besides, I'm an alumnus of Barden." He added with a proud grin on his face.

"Really dad? No political motive?"

"There might be… just a little." Warren made a weird pout. "We don't want to give the people the impression that the taxes that they pay just goes into our pockets and straight into your future, instead of theirs." He rolled his eyes. "But, aside from that, Barden will be good for you."

"It's going to be a big adjustment, honey. But, you'll get by. You have friends here, right? I'm sure you'll see them around." Cynthia rubbed Beca's back. "And I'll be here with you, while your father will be busy flying in and out of Atlanta." She joked.

"I understand, Mom and Dad. It's just, all of a sudden. I can feel the difference between London and here. Well, yeah. I'll get used to it. Stacie goes there too, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, she does. Harry called me the other day. Stacie's going to Barden too."

"Awesome." Beca grinned. "But dad, you remember our deal, right?"

"I do, Rebecca. You deferred for a year in NYU, I know that. And I'll stay true to my words. After one year, if you don't like it here, you can forget about Barden. Head straight to New York, no questions asked." Warren stated.

"Just checking, Dad. No need to be serious." Beca smiled. "And, I'll take music, okay?"

"That. Is what we have to talk about." Warren warned with a finger.

"Warren, I think now is not a good time to talk about that." Cynthia interrupted. "Rebecca just arrived, and she has a year to think things through, and so do you."

Warren sighed in defeat and raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, we'll let this pass. You're right, we still have a year to think things over."

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's a bad timing to talk about these stuff when I even haven't started school yet." Beca sighed. "But, just re-consider, okay? I'm taking Business Economics for you, not for me."

"I just don't want to put everything into waste, honey. Think long term." Warren stated. "Now, let's forget this happened and we'll talk about it when you really decide that you don't want to be here."

Beca nodded and kept her mouth shut, she didn't have the guts to argue with her father. She just took a mental note of reminding her father about their deal just in case things in Barden won't work out for her.

"To keep the tension away, did you know that people say I could be the next President?" Warren tried to lighten up the mood. "They say I have potential. I just have to be nominated by the party."

"C'mon, Dad. Not Politics for lunch." Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just for once, please?"

"Hey, who knows? I might be the next!" Warren laughed and ushered his girls to their mansion. "I'm serious, folks!"

"Looks like this is real, huh, Mom?" Beca turned to her mother. "Are you hearing all of it?"

"Yes, darling. I do. A definite sign that indeed, you are home." Cynthia smiled.

"Yes, Rebecca. You are home." Warren kissed Beca's forehead as Cynthia opened their front door. "Welcome back."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me a while to post this! I have lots on my mind for this story, but please, please let me know if I should continue. I know it's a different approach with the personality of Beca, but feel free to let me know what you think? x**

 **Suggestions are also welcome, okay?**

 **Thanks in advance, loves!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Beca was finally home, the Mitchell household seemed to be alive once again. Cynthia was glad to have the opportunity to cook Beca's favorite-Chicken Parmigiana, and Warren, on the other hand, had another person to talk to aside from his wife and his secretary, he now has his daughter to debate with. They were really happy that their daughter grew up to be the one they hoped her to be.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Cynthia asked her husband while she was preparing for dinner.

"Who? Rebecca?" Warren questioned.

"Of course, Warren! Who else?" Cynthia replied. "Can't believe we raised her properly."

"Yeah. Our little baby has grown up." Warren sighed. "The house isn't empty anymore."

"Sshh! She hates it when you call her your little girl or baby!" Cynthia whispered while waving the spatula at her husband.

"She might as well get used to it." Warren snickered.

"I think it's the other way around. We might as well get used to her, and that British accent of hers." Cynthia smiled.

"Darling, you know that accent is just acquired. It's normal, she spent most of her years in London…"

"It's called Linguistic Accommodation, dad." Beca said in a British accent. She interrupted her father who didn't seem to mind. She continued to walk into the kitchen and sat beside her father by the counter. "You see, it just occurs subconsciously. It happens once a person adjusts to new surroundings. Well, London, in my case. So, you can't blame me." Beca grinned.

"You can't blame her." Warren mimicked his daughter's accent, causing Cynthia to shake her head in disagreement.

"Ew. No, I don't sound like that." Beca covered her face with her hands while her father said the words "Can't" all over again, trying hard to imitate Beca's accent.

"You two better stop, we're eating in a few." Cynthia said. "But, thank you for the information, honey. But you shouldn't forget your American accent."

"I didn't lose it, mom. I still can speak in our native tongue." Beca replied, in an American accent this time.

"Whoa. I'm impressed." Cynthia was in awe of how her daughter managed to do that. "That's good to know."

"That's unfair. She can choose to use any accent she wants at any time. She can get away with anything." Warren added.

"True that, folks. But, hey, you love me." Beca winked and hopped out of the chair.

Dinner was excellent. The three had lots to talk about, well mostly, about Beca's life in London in detail. It was such a beautiful night that Warren forgot to answer his calls, while Cynthia missed her favorite soap opera and a few Skype meetings but Beca felt good about it all. It was a rare moment to her opinion.

* * *

London is 5 hours ahead of Atlanta, causing Beca to get out of bed early in the morning. She reached for her phone and stared at the time on the screen. "It's 8 back in London. Thanks, jetlag."

Since getting back to bed was already hopeless for her, Beca decided to go downstairs and see what she can do while waiting for the time. On her way down, she saw her father gathering some of his things.

"What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Oh, honey. What are you doing up?" Warren asked while fixing his suit.

"I couldn't go back to sleep. Jetlag. We're 5 hours ahead in London, it's already 8 in the morning back there." Beca replied. "So, what's going on?"

"I forgot to tell you, honey. I'm flying back to D.C. today."

"Really? I haven't been here for like, a day?" Beca replied. "Then you leave."

"Honey, your mother is staying with you." Warren stated. "You can both come with, if you please. You know how it is."

"Thanks for the offer, Dad. But I'll stay here for the time being."

"You have to see D.C. again, honey. Make time, alright? See me in my office. And I'll show the ins and outs." Warren stated. "Now that you're older, you can see how it works."

"I'd love to, but, I think I won't have time for that, Dad."

"You do, honey. We know that. You're smart, responsible, all the works. You have to be more involved with these things now that you're back." Warren kissed Beca on the forehead. "We need another Mitchell in politics when the right time comes."

"But…."

"See you in a few days, Rebecca! Tell your mom that I love you both!" Warren rushed out of the door before Beca could even argue.

Cynthia, upon hearing the commotion, walked into the room after her husband left and propped herself beside Beca on the couch.

"I heard you and your father, honey." Cynthia gave a soft smile. "He wants the best for you, you can't take that away from him."

"I don't think being involved in Politics is for me, Mom." Beca sighed.

"Just give him a chance, honey. Then maybe, if he really sees that you aren't up for it, he'll change his mind and make you handle our family business, instead."

"I don't know anything about telecommunications, Mom." Beca stated. "Or business in general."

"That's why you're taking Business Economics, right?" Cynthia held her daughter's hand. "This is just the beginning, honey. Things will soon fall into place."

Beca was quiet and tried to take in everything her mother had told her.

"You're not mad at your father, aren't you?" Cynthia asked.

"What? No. I'm just… Overwhelmed with things." Beca replied.

"You'll get used to it. You're 18, old enough to be involved in family matters." Cynthia got up from the couch. "And by the way, honey, Stacie called yesterday, you have to call her back. Let her know that you're already here. Get some rest, you have to deal with a few things later."

"Okay mom." Beca nodded. "I will."

* * *

Beca waited for the sun to rise before she called Stacie back. She missed Stacie and she knew that seeing her would make her feel better.

"Hello, Stacie?"

"Beca? Is that you?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah. It's me, how'd you know?" Beca giggled.

"That accent, silly. You're the only one I know who went to London." Stacie snickered. "This means, you're here! Finally, Beca!"

"Calm down, Stace! Yeah, I'm home." Beca giggled. "So, mom said you called yesterday. What's up, lass?"

"Yeah, about that, I wanted to hang out as soon as you get here. And this means that it's going to happen soon! Let's go around town, I know you want to!" Stacie offered.

"Well, okay. Sounds great!" Beca was excited. She finally had something to do that day to take her mind off a few matters. "What do you have in mind exactly?"

"Nothing, really. We'll just drive around town. We'll take my car. Maybe see a movie? Shop? Get some food, drinks, or a tattoo?" Stacie grinned. "Wait. A tattoo sounds nice! What do you say?"

"What?! Barmy, Stace! I can't!" Beca immediately opposed Stacie's idea. "That's bollocks!"

"C'mon, Becs! You're 18, I'm 19, we're entitled to do things on our own!" Stacie giggled. "And what's Barmy?"

"It means, crazy, or insane! And you are crazy, Stacie! See? It even rhymes!"

"Ssssh. It'll be okay. When was the last time you did something crazy, Beca?" Stacie asked.

There was a pause before Beca answered. "I don't remember, actually."

"That's what I was saying! I also can't remember when I did! Let's do something crazy before school starts, okay? It will be fun! We need this!"

"Stace… When have you plotted this?"

"Long enough that it will only come to life when you're home. I know you'll join me, that's why. We'll even see the record store, Becs! Don't worry. If you ain't coming with me, it's going to be World War 3, and that's not good. Pick you up at 10." Stacie immediately ended the call leaving Beca on the other line with no choice but to concede.

To Beca's dismay, Stacie arrived exactly on time. Upon seeing Beca, she immediately rushed to the smaller girl to hug her. Beca was shocked to be enveloped in Stacie's hug and tried hard to get out of it, both giggling so loud.

"Get off me, Stacie!" Beca was still struggling due to Stacie's hold on her.

"No. You can't get away!" Stacie giggled and tightened her hug even more.

"Looks like you found each other." Cynthia walked in and smiled at the girls.

"Oh, Aunt Cynthia." Stacie let go of Beca and hugged Cynthia. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Stacie. Thanks for asking. How are your parents?" Cynthia asked.

"They're fine, always busy. Usual." Stacie shrugged. "Where's Uncle Warren?"

"He flew to D.C." Beca answered instead of her mom. "Usual."

"It figures. Runs in the family." Stacie snickered. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm a Conrad and a Mitchell at the same time."

"Well, you're both. Your mom's a Mitchell, your dad's a Conrad, duh." Beca giggled.

"I know that, Beca." Stacie rolled her eyes which amused Beca. Stacie can roll her eyes better than she does and it pissed her off when they were kids.

"Are you girls staying for lunch?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Aunt Cynthia, but I made plans with Beca today. I hope you don't mind?"

"Really? Where are you going? Do you need James?"

"Actually, We're going to get…"

"A few clothes, food, or drinks? We'll be fine, Mom. We'll just go around town. No need to worry. Stacie has her car." Beca quickly replied in order to prevent Stacie from telling her mom the idea that she had.

"That's great, girls. You enjoy, okay? Call if you need anything."

"Thanks, Mom. We have to go, though." Beca kissed her mom on the cheeks. "Bye mom. Love you."

"You going already?"

"Yep! Bye, Aunt Cynthia!" Stacie kissed the other cheek. "I'll take care of Beca."

"Okay." Cynthia looked puzzled since the girls were rushing. "Have fun!"

"We sure will, Aunt Cynthia!" Stacie called out before closing the front door. "Right, Beca?"

"I don't know." Beca shook her head in disagreement. "I'm not getting one."

"Oh, you definitely will." Stacie pulled Beca into her red Toyota Supra. "This is going to be awesome!"

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my! I didn't expect that many would want me to continue with this! Thank you so much for the support, guys! And since many would want me to, I will!**

 **Just please bear with me, okay?**

 **If you want to suggest anything, feel free. And I do love feedbacks, it inspires me to write.**

 **Thanks again, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca liked it whenever Stacie would drive because she would get the chance to pick whatever music Stacie has on her iPod Touch. Beca scrolled through Stacie's playlist, and picked Closer by The Chainsmokers.

"Oh, I love this!" Beca exclaimed as soon as she pressed the play button.

"Whoa, didn't know you still liked these kinds of songs." Stacie smirked at her cousin who was singing along to the song.

"Well, you never asked me, and I never stopped. I just don't play it so loud when I'm around the folks." Beca grinned.

Stacie nodded in agreement and kept her eyes on the road, while letting Beca shift from one song to another.

"Stace?" Beca quietly asked, not maintaining eye contact with the older brunette.

"Yeah, Becs?"

"Can we drop by that coffee shop over there? I don't think I'm still ready to get inked. I need to think about it thoroughly." Beca pointed to the small coffee shop in the corner which was also located beside a record store. "We won't take long. I promise."

"Okay." Stacie agreed and was glad to find a nearby parking spot. "Are you alright?" She asked as they got off the car and continued to walk in the coffee shop.

"Yeah. Just want to think things through." Beca smiled at Stacie who looked really worried.

"Alright, I'll go get our drinks, and we'll talk about it when I get back. Okay?" Stacie excused herself and walked to the counter so she could get drinks for two.

It didn't take long for Stacie to get their drinks, but while she was walking back to her table, she noticed that Beca was in too deep with her thoughts. "Hey." She said as she handed Beca her drink. "What's up? You can tell me all about it."

"How do you do it, Stace?" Beca asked.

"What do you mean?" Stacie was confused. Beca knew all the answers to everything, it was unlikely for her to seek advice from another person.

"You know, go to school, then work with Uncle Harry's business? How do you manage all that? I mean, is that what you really want?" Beca looked serious, and Stacie knew from that moment that it needed an honest answer.

"Well, it's not easy, you know? I'd go to class, then go to a board meeting after. It sucks because you can't really hang out most of the time like others do, because, I have to work." Stacie replied while she played with the stirrer of her drink. "But, no matter how hard I tried to avoid those responsibilities, it's inevitable. My dad's a Conrad, a real estate tycoon, My mom's, a Mitchell, who is either politically motivated or business oriented. So, what do you expect, right?"

Beca nodded in agreement. She knew how Stacie felt, they were cousins, after all. Born in the same family, both stuck in a world they didn't really want.

"You just get used to it, Beca." Stacie sighed. "You can handle everything, you know that, right?"

"Everyone tells me that." Beca scoffed. "But, you know me, Stace. I wanted to go to NYU so bad. But, you know my Dad."

"You don't want to be like him? You have potential." Stacie smirked.

"I don't. I just don't see myself running for office." Beca sighed. "But, like you said, it's inevitable. Everyone expects me to follow in his footsteps. If not his, it's mom's."

"It's in the family, Beca. It runs in the blood." Stacie laughed.

"Looks like I have no choice, huh?" Beca smirked.

"I didn't say anything like that." Stacie warned. "I don't know, Beca. But we're no ordinary family. It's difficult to divert from the usual things our family engages in, but I just want you to know that when you finally get the chance to create your own destiny, take it. And, I will support you."

"Thanks, Stace. I know you will." Beca smiled in return. "But as of now, I'll just concentrate with school, and maybe accept the work mom or dad's going to offer me. It's only a year trial anyway. Might as well help around the company or whatever. Dad said he still remembers our deal. A year, that's all I need. We'll see how it goes."

"Anyway, are you still pushing through with the organization you're planning? I heard my dad mention it to my mom." Stacie grinned.

"Well, yeah. I definitely will. It's a good cause." Beca answered confidently. "I just don't have the time to sit on it yet, but I'm pushing through with it."

"Your dad's going to be proud of you again." Stacie stated with sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Beca nudged Stacie's shoulder. "What tattoo are you getting, by the way?"

"I still have no idea!" Stacie laughed which earned her a glare from Beca. "Hey, we can kill time in the record store while I think of what to ink on my skin!"

"That's the best thing you ever said today!" Beca immediately stood up and pulled Stacie out of her chair, dragging the taller brunette out as fast as she could.

* * *

Chloe and Aubrey were walking around Harrison Street, when Aubrey received a text from Jesse Swanson.

Jesse, Chloe, Aubrey and Benji are sophomores in Barden University. They knew each other since Middle School and were inseparable ever since.

Also, Jesse knew Stacie, but the latter didn't really hang around Chloe, Aubrey and Benji as compared to him. Well, Jesse would be around the Mitchell and Conrad circle, which caused them to become good friends with Stacie despite the fact that they don't really hang around in campus. The reason is that, Jesse is the son of Congressman James Swanson. Apparently, his father, James is a really close friend of Warren Mitchell and Harry Conrad. Just like Stacie, Jesse was also the talk of the campus.

"Jesse texted me. He wants to meet us at the diner. He says that he has an important thing to share." Aubrey giggled. "I wonder what it is this time."

"Well, just say that we'll meet him there." Chloe added. "He always has something important to say anyway."

"True." Aubrey stated as she typed her reply to Jesse while they continued walking along Harrison Street.

"Hey, Bree. Isn't that Stacie?" Chloe pointed to the tall brunette who was standing by her car with her phone in hand.

"Yeah. Wonder why she's here though." Aubrey stated. "Unlikely to see her in this side of town."

"Maybe she's just going around town?" Chloe suggested as they walked towards the girl. "Don't act like you didn't want to see her, because we both know your heart says otherwise." Chloe joked.

"Don't say anything, Chlo!" Aubrey warned. "That's our secret, remember?"

"What secret? Everyone knows you like her!" Chloe continued to play around.

"Chloe! Just stop!" Aubrey was blushing. "I swear to God, Chloe! Just, don't!"

"Okay, I'll stop. Don't worry, I'll leave you two alone." Chloe winked.

Before Aubrey could counter Chloe's plan, they were already spotted by Stacie who smiled at their direction. Chloe and Aubrey walked towards her as soon as they were noticed.

"Hey." Stacie greeted both girls. "Fancy seeing you here."

"No, I think it's the other way around." Chloe joked. "Excuse me, I have to check something out inside the shop."

Chloe shot Aubrey a thumbs up as soon as she was out of the picture, leaving Aubrey and Stacie in the sidewalk to talk.

"She's kidding." Aubrey said in defense, causing Stacie to laugh. "I swear, she didn't mean anything wrong."

"I know, Aubrey. No need to worry. It's true though." Stacie grinned. "I don't really come here. So, what are you up to before school finally starts?"

"Nothing much, really. Chloe and I are just going around town." Aubrey replied.

"Really, Posen? You didn't do any advanced reading?" Stacie joked. "Because I did."

"You're kidding!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"No, am not!" Stacie replied. "I read whenever I get the chance to. Because, when school finally starts, I won't really have time to study because of work."

"You don't need to study. You're smart." Aubrey commented.

"And so are you." Stacie winked at Aubrey, completely missing Aubrey's flushed cheeks.

"So…" Aubrey tried to hide the butterflies she was feeling in her stomach that time. "What brings you…"

"Aubrey, I don't mean to be rude but, I'm afraid I have to make a certain call." Stacie apologized, which Aubrey obliged to.

"It's okay." Aubrey assured Stacie. "I'm waiting for Chloe anyway. So, go ahead."

"Alright. Talk soon, okay?" Stacie excused herself from Aubrey and answered her call a little farther from where Aubrey was standing.

"Okay." Aubrey mumbled to herself while subtly watching Stacie talk to someone over the phone.

* * *

Chloe was happy to see Aubrey and Stacie finally talking by themselves from the window of the store she was in. Aubrey had a huge crush on Stacie ever since, but Aubrey just doesn't have the guts to make a move, despite knowing the fact that Stacie's bisexual. She kept a close eye on them and was giddy upon seeing Aubrey blush. No one makes Aubrey Posen blush as much as how Stacie Conrad can.

"Excuse me." A voice from behind startled Chloe from watching the interaction.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Chloe immediately apologized upon realizing that she was blocking some of the records on display.

"It's okay. No big deal." The brunette smiled in reply, but not looking up from her phone.

Chloe eyed the girl beside her, she was wearing a loose white top, which was messily tucked in her denim jeans. She looked so pretty despite a little touch of make up on her face. Chloe found herself staring at the girl, causing her to pick up whatever record she may get her hands into just to take a closer look at her.

"You should listen to that." A familiar voice said beside her.

It wasn't long enough when Chloe realized that the girl was nowhere to be seen from her point of view. It turned out that the brunette was now next to her.

"Oh… Uh…" Chloe couldn't find the right words to say.

"Yeah." The brunette nodded. "The 1975. They're good. You should get both of their albums." The girl shuffled through the vinyl records and brought out another one. "Here, this is the second one. Don't mind the color. It's pink, I know."

"Uhm… Thanks?" Chloe replied shyly, not knowing what to do with the records in her hands.

"Not a fan? I am so sorry." The brunette apologized.

"No, no. It's okay. I could use some new artists to listen to." Chloe replied.

"Well, you're not required to get them. But if you do, it's not a bad choice."

"Thanks, will keep that in mind."

"No problem." The brunette smiled and walked away to pay for her purchase, which left Chloe shocked at their sudden interaction. She was so mesmerized by the girl, she completely forgot to ask the girl her name before she left the store.

After a few minutes, Chloe made her way out of the store and found Aubrey by the corner looking very bored.

"Chloe! What took you so long?!" Aubrey perked up upon seeing her best friend. "Stacie left a few minutes ago. I thought you'd be quick!" However, Aubrey noticed that her friend was not into their conversation. "Chloe. Hello? Are you there?"

"Bree…"

"Yeah, Chlo?

"I just saw the prettiest girl that I have ever seen."

* * *

 **A/N: Here's another chapter guys! Finally, they met! Too bad, Chloe didn't ask for her name though. :)**

 **Btw, what tattoo should Stacie and Beca get?:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beca hurriedly rushed out of the record shop upon receiving Stacie's text that it's already time for them to leave. She knew that she should have spent a little more time browsing the store, but she felt guilty about having to suspend their impromptu tattoo appointment, so she acceded to Stacie's request.

Of course, she knew that getting a tattoo was not a really good idea. She could just imagine the reaction of her beloved parents. But, Stacie had a point. She had to do something for herself. Even just for once.

As soon as Beca stepped out of the shop, she immediately spotted Stacie, who was making her way back to her car. Seeing her cousin, she briskly walked in order to catch up with her.

"You don't need to bring the car back there, you know." Beca said, trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa. Didn't see you coming." Stacie joked. "You should've waited, I was supposed to bring the car around."

"Nope. It's alright. You're not my driver, you're not entitled to do that." Beca smiled.

"Who said I was going to stop for you?" Stacie giggled. "I don't need you."

"Okay. If you say so." Beca took a step back away from the taller brunette. "Might as well go back, you don't need me anyway."

"Are you seriously doing this, Beca?" Stacie quirked an eyebrow.

"Bye, Stacie! Have fun getting your tattoo!" Beca waved and slowly walked backwards, still facing Stacie.

"Beca! I was kidding! C'mon! Don't do that!" Stacie pleaded. "I need you!"

"Oh? So you need me now? A little earlier, you just said you weren't going to pick me up at the front of the store." Beca chuckled. "Do you need me because you want a tattoo? Or, Do you want a tattoo and you need me?"

Stacie rolled her eyes at her cousin, who was definitely being stubborn at that moment. Stacie knew that despite Beca's demeanor, she still has the tendency to become stubborn. And it just had to be that moment.

"Seriously, Beca?"

Beca nodded back, and awaited Stacie's answer. "Conrad, I'm waiting."

"Okay. Fine! I need you!" Stacie blurted out.

"And?" Beca asked.

"I want a tattoo and I need you." Stacie said.

"See? That wasn't hard isn't it?" Beca giggled and walked back to Stacie.

"Whatever, Beca." Stacie mumbled and opened her car doors.

"Whatever yourself, I know you love me." Beca winked back as she got inside her cousin's car, and swiftly fastened her seat belt.

Beca was sure enough that Stacie would be a beast when she gets her hands on the wheel.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA**

Aubrey and Chloe immediately went to the diner after dropping by the record shop. They were told by Jesse to meet at Bud's-their usual hang out place, which is mostly, almost every day after school. Surprisingly, Jesse and Benji were late, causing Aubrey and Chloe to talk about their earlier encounters.

Well, as to Chloe's encounter with a certain brunette, ever since they walked from the record shop to Bud's, she never stopped talking about it to Aubrey.

"Okay, Chloe. I get it, you saw her. But did you get her name, at least?" Aubrey asked.

"That!" Chloe firmly stated. "That, I didn't do!" Chloe pouted.

"And, why is that? You're Chloe Beale! You don't know personal space." Aubrey giggled. "That's so not you."

"I told you earlier, Bree! I was so speechless! She's so simple yet so pretty!" Chloe exclaimed. "Oh, and she has this icy blue eyes…"

"Yes. Yes. Icy blue eyes and long brunette hair. Got it, Chloe." Aubrey stated. "Sorry, memorized everything."

"Ugh, Bree. I just hope I can see her again." Chloe sighed.

"Well, I assume she just lives around here, so you might."

"I hope so. She doesn't look like it though. She has a British accent. Did I tell you that?" Chloe perked up once again. "You should've heard it, it was so hot."

"Yeah, you just did. God, Chloe." Aubrey chuckled. "You are so into this girl."

"I told you…"

"She's the prettiest girl you've ever seen." Aubrey finished Chloe's sentence, causing Chloe to grin at her. "Don't worry, you'll find your mystery girl."

Unknowingly, Jesse and Benji were already walking to them when they heard snippets of Aubrey and Chloe's conversation.

"Who's the mystery girl?" Jesse chimed in, startling Aubrey and Chloe.

"Oh, Jesse!" Chloe sighed, and scooted to the side so Jesse can sit next to her, and Benji, with Aubrey.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Benji added.

"Nothing big. It's just that, Chloe here, met someone today. Apparently, she has this huge crush on her." Aubrey shared.

"Ohhhhh." Jesse smiled at Chloe who looked really shy. "So, what's her name, huh, Chlo?"

"She didn't get her name!" Aubrey answered once again.

"What?" Jesse and Benji asked at the same time.

"Yeah. I wasn't able to. I was really mesmerized, guys. Stupid brain." Chloe mumbled. "Hopefully, when I see her again, I'd ask for her name."

"That's the spirit!" Jesse hugged Chloe. "You'll see her, I'm sure of it."

"We live in a small town, Chloe. It's not impossible." Benji added in agreement. "Your mystery girl won't be a mystery in time."

"So…" Aubrey decided to change the topic, knowing there's nothing more to say. "What's the big announcement, J?"

"Uhm, you do know that I fly out of Atlanta once in a while, right?" Jesse looked at his friends who nodded, and urged him to continue. "We go to D.C. with Dad or whenever we visit him while Congress is in session, so during those times that I was there, I mingled with people mostly around our age. And do you remember me mentioning someone who I met a few years back, like, when we were in High School?"

"Oh! I guess I do!" Chloe agreed. "But not exactly."

"Well, apparently, it seems a little vague, but yeah, I remember you mentioning it before. Or when you would fly back here, you'd have news about a certain someone." Aubrey added.

"I don't remember her name, though." Benji stated. "But, I knew that you really liked her, man."

"Right." Jesse stated. "I had a huge crush on her ever since the day I met her in D.C., We would hang out whenever we were there, and we became really good friends."

"Is she your girlfriend now?" Chloe interrupted. "Did you see her recently?"

"Uh… No. She still doesn't know I like her, but we're good. My crush on her was a huge secret. I never told her because she might blow me off. I assume she has high standards."

"You? Jesse Swanson? Congressman James Swanson's son, scared of a girl?" Chloe joked.

"No, it's not that. She's… different."

"Okay? And?" Aubrey questioned. "Where is this going?"

"My Dad called me up yesterday from D.C." Jesse stated. "Informing me that she is here. She's here, in Atlanta!"

"Nice, man!" Benji high-fived Jesse. "So, that's why you were blushing on the phone!"

"What for? A vacation?" Chloe excitedly asked.

"No, Chlo. She's going to College. She'll be attending Barden, our school." Jesse proudly stated.

"That sounds exciting!" Chloe leaned on Jesse's shoulder, and gave him a one-sided hug. "Will we be able to meet her?"

"Of course, you will!" Jesse exclaimed. "You definitely will!"

"And, what's her name?" Aubrey grinned. "I am so excited to meet this old time crush of yours!"

"It's a secret." Jesse shrugged. "You'll know it when you meet her."

"C'mon, Jesse! I've had too much mysteries today! Spill!" Chloe protested, earning laughs from the three.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. It's a secret." Jesse grinned. "But, you will definitely like her when you meet her. I'm sure of that."

"You think so? Well, that's awesome!" Chloe replied. "Can't wait for that day!"

* * *

 **RAD TATS, ATLANTA**

"Okay, we're here." Stacie looked at the tattoo shop, and subtly scanned the area.

"You nervous?" Beca joked. "Because it's showing."

"Nope. Just wanna make sure it's safe, and all." Stacie denied and unfastened her seatbelt. "Sanitary issues and permits, all those."

Beca did the same thing too, and followed her cousin towards the shop.

"Have you decided on what to get yet?" Beca asked while Stacie was still looking around.

"Nope. Not yet, but I might see a design once we get in." Stacie suggested. "They said they had a portfolio of designs to choose from."

"Hey, Stace?" Beca asked as she stopped her older cousin from entering.

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't matter if it's a big one or a small one right?"

"Of course. Look, Becs. I was just testing you, but you're not really compelled to get one. Okay?" Stacie reached for Beca's hand and gave it a small grip. "It's okay. You really don't have to."

"No. I'm doing this." Beca smiled at the thought. "I'm getting one."

"Are you sure about this? I don't wanna be banned to your house." Stacie joked. "That would be a family war, and we wouldn't want that."

"Yeah. I'll make sure that won't happen." Beca nodded and went straight to the door. "So, shall we?"

"Uh huh." Stacie nodded. "Let's do this."

 **1 hour later…**

"Beca?" Stacie called out from the other side of the room. "Are you done?"

"Yeah. I'll be right out." Beca replied.

Stacie was done at the same time as Beca, and she was just so excited to find out what Beca inked on her skin. It was a brave thing for Beca to try something new.

"Hurry up! I wanna see!"

"Calm down." Beca said as she emerged out of the room. "Okay. What did you get?"

"You first." Stacie dared.

"Nope. Nope." Beca shook her head in disagreement, and forced Stacie to show her what she got first.

"Look." Stacie moved the collar of her shirt, and Beca's eyes widened. "Put it in my neck. Nice right?"

"What are those? Birds?" Beca squinted her eyes and leaned it, to take a closer look.

"Yeah. Birds. It symbolizes Freedom." Stacie stated. "It's a big deal for us, right?"

"Yep. It looks good. And, sexy." Beca chuckled.

"C'mon, show me yours! I wanna see!" Stacie urged her cousin to give in.

"Alright." Beca moved a little father from Stacie and lifted her shirt up. Stacie's eyes also widened at the sight. "Here. Is it alright?" Beca revealed her tattoo, three small musical notes, which she decided to put on her left side boob.

"That's so pretty, Beca." Stacie smiled at her cousin. "So sexy and, clever, too. Uncle Warren definitely won't see that. It's in your side boob! That's going to be awkward, if ever."

"Shut up! But, yeah, I know. Better be safe than sorry. In time, maybe, I could get a couple of more small ones." Beca giggled.

"Better call me when you do, alright?"

"Yes. I will." Beca snickered. "We'll do this again. Together."

"So… musical notes, huh?" Stacie slightly shoved Beca to the side. "Interesting."

"Don't ask. You already know the reason why." Beca smirked

"I do. I'm not pushing."

"Might as well get me something that's a part of me, Stace." Beca looked at her cousin. "Something to make me remember what I really want, and definitely, something no one can ever take away from me."

"Aw, Becs." Stacie moved closer and attempted to hug her cousin.

"No. Don't. Side boob, remember?" Beca chuckled. "Lay off the hugs for now."

"Right. I forgot. C'mon, let's go home." Stacie laughed in response.

On the way back to the parking lot, Beca and Stacie felt satisfied. They were able to feel an inch of freedom with what they did-something out of their family's control.

Their tattoos were hidden, all right. But, they were able to do something for the very first time without any one's permission, and that is what mattered most to them.

Stacie drove, and Beca sat in silence. No one dared to speak a word, until they passed by the record shop were they went earlier to kill time.

"Hey, Stace. I saw you talking to a blonde a while back. You were blushing." Beca commented. "I saw it from the window."

"Wait? What? I was not!" Stacie replied defensively.

"You were! If only I had taken a picture of you! You were so cute!" Beca exclaimed. "So, who was that?"

"That was Aubrey Posen. A friend from Barden, we both are Finance Majors." Stacie explained, completely ignoring Beca's jokes.

"She seems nice." Beca commented. "And, you really look like you're good friends."

"She is. You just have to get on her good side though." Stacie giggled. "She's smart, like really smart. But, I don't really go with her in school."

"Why? You don't hang around them?"

"I don't really have time, because I go to the company after class. Work stuff. She hangs out with other people, mostly with her best friend, Chloe, but it's good. They're nice. I join them once in a while when I'm free."

"Bummer." Beca stated. "She seems cool but scary at the same time."

"You intimidated, huh? Don't. You're Rebecca Mitchell. Everyone surely heard about you."

"I hate attention, Stace. You know that."

"But, it's inevitable. People in school know our family. Especially your Dad. They might be even shocked to know that you're actually there." Stacie added.

"Here we go again." Beca rolled her eyes at the fact that she has to face popularity once again even when she's back in Atlanta. She gained attention when she was in London, but she hoped that it would be a lesser fuss in a much smaller town.

"Don't worry, you'll have friends." Stacie assured her cousin. "And if you don't, I'll introduce you to mine."

"No need to worry about me, Stace. I can handle myself." Beca grinned.

"I know, but I want to. So, just let me okay?" Stacie glanced at Beca while keeping her hands on the wheel. "Trust me Becs, you'll like them."

"Like them? Okay. If you say so." Beca smirked in return. "Can't wait to meet them, then."

"Don't be sarcastic with that accent! The sarcasm is really there! I can feel it." Stacie giggled.

"I am not being sarcastic!" Beca replied. "It's true, I can't wait to meet your friends. I want to see the people who Stacie Conrad mingles with."

"Whatever. But, I really can't wait to see you on the first day of school, Beca." Stacie chuckled as she pressed on the gas, making the car accelerate to a higher speed.

"Oh, now you're excited about me going to school! Why are you my mom?"

"No! The reason is, because, dear cousin, you…" Stacie looked at Beca proudly. "…will surely make everyone in Barden go head over heels for you."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, guys! But I want to thank those who followed, reviewed and favorited!**

 **School is about to start! How do you want Beca and Chloe to meet in Barden? Let me know! Your suggestions are very much welcome!**

 **Much love, guys! x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Indeed, Beca had a good time with Stacie. They were able to catch up, sing along to songs on the radio, and talk about almost anything under the sun-and most importantly, they were able to get their tattoos. It was not matching, but it was something to remind them of what they really want in their life.

Stacie wanted Freedom. Beca wanted Music. Two things which could easily be within their reach if not for their family. There's business and politics to deal with-things which people at their age don't really dwell in. That is why Beca and Stacie couldn't be blamed for craving for more adventures whenever they have the opportunity to do so.

Beca was able to get home just in time for dinner, because she and Stacie knew that it was a rule in the Mitchell and Conrad household to be always present in the dinner table unless for exceptional and unavoidable circumstances.

"Rebecca." Cynthia stated as she saw her daughter making her way to the staircase.

"Oh. Hi, Mom." Beca smiled and ran to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"You have to get ready for dinner, alright? We have important guests coming over."

"Wait… Are we seriously going to have a formal dinner here at home? What's going on?" Beca asked.

"Your Father arrived this afternoon, he was able to get a flight back home. It's State Work Period until the 5th. So, he invited Congressman Swanson and his family for dinner. You do remember them, don't you, honey?" Cynthia wondered.

"Of course, mom. I love them! They're good folks. Hey, Is Jesse coming?" Beca smirked. "I never told him that I am home. He's going to be pissed to see me here without him knowing that I already arrived."

"I think so. Your father told me to prepare for 6 people, so I assume he's tagging along. But, don't worry, he isn't going to be pissed. He already knows. Your father told Congressman Swanson about you, he might have told Jesse by then." Cynthia laughed. "You better get ready, okay? They might be on their way."

"Ugh! Why did Dad do that?! Bloody hell!" Beca immediately blurted out, causing her eyes to widen. "I am so sorry, Mom. Really. Spur of the moment."

Cynthia shook her head in disagreement, but smiled a little after. "Just go prepare, honey. I'll see you later."

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll try my best not to do that in the presence of the Swansons." Beca giggled and quickly rushed to her room to prepare.

Half an hour has passed, and Beca was able to finish just in time. Her Father and the Swansons were already by their front door when she peeked through her window. Before heading downstairs to meet their guests, she took a last look on the tattoo she got earlier. She felt so proud of herself.

By the time Beca was on her way to meet her Father and their guests, Cynthia had already welcomed them in, and Beca's sudden appearance behind her mother was not unnoticed.

"Rebecca, darling." Warren stated as he hugged his daughter who welcomed him home.

"Hello, Dad." Beca replied. "How was your flight?"

"The usual. Nothing new." Warren then, gestured to the family who stood behind him, who was smiling at his daughter. "Rebecca, this is Congressman James Swanson, his wife Andrea. I do hope you remember them due to your visits in D.C., And of course, Jesse"

"Of course, I do." Beca smiled back. "It's good to see you again, Sir." Beca extended her hand to the Congressman.

"Rebecca. My you've really grown!" James commented and shook her hand in return.

"The height never changed, Sir." Beca added, causing everyone to laugh. Beca met Andrea with a hand shake, but was shocked when Andrea pulled her into a hug instead.

"Rebecca. It's so nice to have you back here. Finally, I get to meet you up close." Andrea stated.

"The pleasure's all mine, Ma'am." Beca replied as she awkwardly released herself from Andrea.

"Becaw." Jesse interrupted, causing Beca to look at him with a glare.

"I told you to not call me that." Beca commented. "That was so Middle School, J."

"Whatever. You know I'm the only one who calls you that." Jesse stated. "Welcome back, Becs. Really." Jesse hugged Beca which the latter returned in a friendly way. "It's really nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, J. I finally have someone here aside from Stacie." Beca replied.

"You look good." Jesse commented as he ushered Beca, both following behind their parents. "London did you well."

"Thanks. It's just this little black dress." Beca chuckled. "But, nothing really changed. If you know what I mean."

"I can see that. The accent's still there." Jesse grinned. "Maybe teach me and Stacie one time?"

"Never." Beca replied.

"Say it again. I loved how you said it in that accent of yours."

"No. Not again." Beca now said in an American accent.

"Now, she shifts! That's unfair. You amaze me, Beca." Jesse stated as he looked into Beca's eyes. "You really do."

Jesse's stare was broken when they were all finally called to the dinner table, and Beca was relieved. She knew that now that they were older, Jesse might have the tendency to really like her. Little did she know, she had the right thing in mind.

The discussions on the table were the usual matters such as Politics and Business, to which, Beca and Jesse were also engaged in, being the children of Politicians and Business Tycoons. Jesse and Beca were talking and were comfortable enough that made Beca startle when her attention was called by her father.

"Rebecca." Warren called from the other end of the table. "Am I right?"

"Uhm. What was that?" Beca clarified. "I am so sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I was telling James, over here that you have plans of putting up a non-government organization. He agrees with it, he thinks it would also be nice for you to start it as early as possible. You know, built your political career? We start with that step, and maybe we could ask help from other District Representatives or even the Senate Committees when you need support such as sponsorship or funding." Warren stated, with James Swanson nodding in agreement by his side. "How is it going by the way?"

"Oh. Uhm…" Beca was nervous, she didn't really dwell on her plan yet. But, she didn't want to disappoint her father infront of their guests. "Actually, yes. I have plans. They are not yet concrete but I will surely make it happen."

"What foundation do you have in mind, anyway, Rebecca?" James suddenly asked.

"I'd rather do humanitarian work, sir. Maybe go to Africa, or some countries in Asia. I was thinking of partnering with the USAID, since I plan to do a Private Voluntary Organization, which, no offense dad…" Beca stated. "…doesn't really need funding from the Senate or local districts since most of it would come from private funding. So, I'll work out the application with the USAID after school starts, hopefully."

"That's so nice of you, honey." Cynthia commented after Beca's explanation. "We could help you fund that, won't we, darling?" She asked her husband who looked so proud.

"Yes. Of course. We don't have a problem with that. As long as it's for a good cause, then we'll support you." Warren stated. "You have a nice plan there, Rebecca. Make sure it materializes. This will do you good."

"I agree." James also concurred. "You do have a nice cause, and I am also willing to help. So, just tell me if you need anything, okay?"

"Oh, you don't necessarily need to do that, sir." Beca politely declined.

"No, I insist." James replied. "And, maybe, Jesse here, would like help you put your plan into action, won't you son?" He turned to Jesse who was just watching the conversation before him.

"Yeah. I would love to help out, Beca. We could build it up, you know? But of course, it's still your organization. I'm just here to help. I mean, if you need one." Jesse agreed to his dad's suggestion.

"That would be nice. You can be partners in this. You'd be an excellent team." Andrea commented, as she put her hands on Jesse's shoulders to give assurance.

"Well, at least we have something to look forward to." Warren stated. "Better prioritize this, Rebecca. If you won't work in my office or in the company, then at least, deal with your plan."

"Yes, dad. I will." Beca nodded and subtly picked on her food, blocking out everything around her.

As soon as the Mitchells said their goodnights to the Swansons, Beca proceeded to her room and got out her violin. Beca played the violin since she was 6, and she never forgot how to play it. They had music lessons incorporated in their school curriculum back in London, that's why she was still able to practice it.

She started playing Fix You by Coldplay, and upon hearing the sound of her playing, Warren knew that Beca plays the violin only when something bothers her, unless she's required to. Warren made his way up to Beca's room and silently let himself in. He continued to watch his daughter play so flawlessly. It was only when Beca turned to her back when she noticed her father watching her, causing her to stop.

"Dad. I didn't know you were there." Beca stated.

"What's wrong, honey? You can tell me." Warren walked to his daughter and sat on the side of her bed.

"Just doing some thinking, about everything." Beca sighed. "School's starting tomorrow, and I don't really know how to deal with the adjustment, plus the pending responsibilities I have to take."

"Rebecca. Is this about you working for me, or your mom?" Warren asked. "Or, the organization?"

"I have no problems with the organization, Dad. It's something I really want to do. I just don't want it being an instrument for your political desires." Beca stated. "Or rather, MY political desires."

"You haven't started it yet, so you wouldn't know. But, Rebecca, this is the world you live in. Business and Politics go together. We're happy and proud of you, because you have something different in mind, but you need security, honey. The organization will always be there, but you have to do something for yourself too."

"Like what? Work with you? Run for office when I reach 25? Or, the CEO of the Telecom company by that age?"

"Yes. Stacie's learning their business, and I'm letting you, too. You do have to make a choice, honey. And you have one year to do that. While studying, I want you to be involved in something worthwhile. Well, Jesse works for his father. So, it's all up to you." Warren stated. "I do hope you come to realize that everything here…" Warren gestured around him. "Is the result of the choice your mother and I made. Think long term, Rebecca. Always remember that. There's nothing to lose with the choices you have. It's a Win-Win situation whether you choose to experiment in my office or with your mom's, aside from the organization, of course."

"But what if I won't be happy with the path I'll choose?"

"You'll never know until you make one, honey. Better decide soon, if you won't, I'll be the one deciding for you." Warren said as he walked away, closing Beca's door shut.

* * *

 **MALCOLM HALL, BARDEN UNIVERSITY**

"Hey, have you seen Jesse?" Benjie ran up to his friends, Aubrey and Chloe who were among the students gathered in the hall.

"No. Haven't seen him yet." Chloe stated as she looked around, hoping to find the brunette boy.

"Strange. Jesse doesn't go to class late. Class starts in 10 minutes." Aubrey stated as she looked into her watch.

"You memorized everyone's schedule, Bree?" Chloe asked in amazement.

"Yep. I'm efficient, like that." Aubrey grinned. "You have Literature as your first class with Benji, Jesse has Intro to Finance with me and Stacie."

"Whoop. Posen strikes again." Benji joked, which earned him a glare from Aubrey. "Hey, there he is! Hey, Jesse!"

"Sorry, guys. I had a difficult time parking the car." Jesse was sweaty, but still, girls around the campus didn't mind.

"What happened to you?" Aubrey questioned. "You're never late."

"I have a legitimate excuse. I was with her family last night." Jesse grinned. "We ended a little late, but it's okay. At least I was able to see her before anyone in Barden does today."

"Where is she, by the way?" Chloe now asked. "I thought we're going to meet her?"

"Just wait, Chlo. You will. I'll invite her for lunch, then you all can meet her." Jesse smiled.

"Can we just go to class first, please?" Aubrey interrupted and signaled to her watch.

They all made their way to their classrooms, which were only next to each other. However, Jesse and Benjie had to do a quick run to the Athletics Office since they were requested by the Coach, leaving Aubrey and Chloe loitering by the corridor while their professors were not yet in.

"I wonder who Jesse's crush is." Aubrey wondered. "There are so many new faces. I can't really picture how she looks like."

"Because, Bree… Jesse never gave a description, so we won't be able to know." Chloe stated while she watched people walking by her. "Oh, look. Here come's Stacie."

Aubrey perked up upon learning of Stacie's arrival. "Is she on her way here?"

"Wait. She's with someone." Chloe tried her best to decipher who the girl was. "She seems new."

"Hmmm. I don't know, Chlo. It's hard to see because of the glare." Aubrey squinted as she tried to determine who was talking with Stacie.

"I agree. But, I can see her side profile a bit. She looks pretty." Chloe commented. "She looks so decent in that white polo, messily tucked in her denim jeans."

"Don't tell me that Stacie has a girlfriend." Aubrey warned. "She doesn't even look like she's Stacie's type."

"I don't know. Do you see what I'm seeing? They just hugged." Chloe added.

"Okay. Enough, Chlo. I can also see that." Aubrey sounded pissed.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, am not." Aubrey denied. "Maybe they're just friends. Friends give each other hugs."

"Yeah. But have you seen Stacie's smile?"

"Shut up, Chloe." Aubrey reminded her friend once more. "Let's just go to our classrooms."

* * *

Chloe and Benji's class only lasted for an hour and a half, and they finished earlier than Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie so they decided to wait for them in the quad.

Benji was busy playing with his stack of cards, while Chloe was so bored that she decided to leave Benji on his own. While she was walking around the quad with her phone in her hand, she failed to notice that she was already going to bump into someone. Failing to look up, Chloe did bump on a certain brunette.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." Chloe quickly apologized.

The brunette, however, was too busy with her phone in her ear, thus, failing to acknowledge Chloe's apology, while she also tried to brush off the coffee spilled on her navy blue blazer.

Seeing the damage to the blazer, Chloe waited until the brunette got off the phone.

"Look, I am so sorry I stained your blazer." Chloe immediately spoke. "I can pay for the laundry."

"It's okay. It's good. I got this." The brunette said without looking up as she wiped the remaining coffee off her blazer with her handkerchief.

Chloe was stunned, she knew she heard that voice somewhere. It was very familiar.

"No, I insist. Please, let me." Chloe prodded once more, hoping that the other girl would give in.

"It's really okay, Miss." The brunette finally said, making eye contact with Chloe. "Don't worry about it."

Upon seeing the brunette's face, Chloe found it difficult to move. It was her. The eyes, the hair, the accent-all her. It was her mystery girl.

"Uh... Uhmmm…" Chloe started to stutter, and she mentally encouraged herself not to say anything stupid.

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, but there's just some place I have to be. Thanks for the offer, though." The brunette smiled and walked away, leaving Chloe still speechless as ever.

"God, please. Please, let me see her again." Chloe muttered as she watched the brunette walk away.

As soon as Aubrey, Jesse and Stacie's class was over, they met with Benji and Chloe who was busy with their own things in the quad.

"Glad to have some company." Benji commented. "Chloe here, has been acting weird."

"What do you mean, weird?" Aubrey asked.

"She won't tell me." Benji pouted. "She says I won't understand."

"Chloe? What happened? You look like someone who had seen a lot of unicorns and rainbows today." Aubrey asked as she sat beside her bestfriend.

Jesse and Stacie kept their distance since they were still engrossed with the class discussion. But, Jesse later on excused himself, stating that he had to meet someone else.

"I saw her, Bree. My mystery girl." Chloe excitedly shared. "Though, I kinda made a bad impression since I bumped into her, causing her to spill her coffee in her blazer."

"Oh no! Why did you do that?"

"I was not aware, I was texting you!" Chloe defended herself. "But it's okay, at least I know she's just around here."

"Still didn't get her name?"

"Nope. She was rushing." Chloe stated. "I didn't want to be pushy on the first meeting."

"Well, you sound so sure that there'll be another meeting, huh?"

"Who knows? I might see her again today." Chloe grinned. "I have a feeling that I might."

* * *

Jesse immediately rushed to meet Beca in the parking lot. Beca was standing by her Father's Mercedez Benz, still trying to reduce the stain on her blazer.

"Beca." Jesse panted. "I am so sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay, J." Beca stated. "Didn't want you to see this anyway." Beca showed the coffee stain on her blazer, which made Jesse frown.

"Hey, you can take the blazer off. You still look good without it." Jesse suggested.

"Can't miss the blazer. Have to go to my Dad's satellite office. Must look decent." Beca sighed.

"Well, you can take it off, then we'll go have it cleaned during lunch? I can skip lunch with my friends so I can accompany you." Jesse offered.

"Are you sure that it's okay?"

"Yeah. Of course. I'll just go tell them, come with me. I'll introduce you to the others. Stacie's there too. I promise they're nice." Jesse said.

"Promise?'

"Yeah. Don't just intimidate them with that accent, okay? Especially Aubrey." Jesse snickered.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said something." Jesse laughed as he led the way.

* * *

"So, Stacie. I saw you earlier with a girl today." Chloe interrogated Stacie. "She looks pretty, though I only saw her from afar."

"Really?" Stacie giggled. "She is. I can attest to that."

"Who is she?" Aubrey immediately intervened.

"Wait, she looks like the one with Jesse right now." Chloe mentioned. "Isn't she?"

Stacie turned her back and saw her cousin talking to Jesse before crossing the street to get to the quad. Beca had her back turned against the three girls, thus, making it difficult for Chloe to determine if it was really the girl.

"Oh. Yeah. She's the one." Stacie confirmed with a smirk.

Chloe grinned upon seeing Aubrey's jealous face, completely missing that fact that Jesse and Beca already crossed the street to get to them.

"Hey, guys." Jesse called their attention. "I want you to meet Beca. She's the girl I have been talking to you about."

Upon hearing Jesse's presence, Aubrey and Chloe turned to greet the newcomer. Aubrey, of course, being as formal as ever, shook Beca's hand instead of giving her a hug. And so did, Benji.

Chloe, on the other hand, was completely shocked at the big revelation. Trying to hide her emotions aside, she put on her bubbly face and extended her hand for Beca to take.

"She's the daughter of Senator Mitchell." Jesse proudly stated.

"Jesse. Let's not go there. Just don't." Beca warned, causing everyone to laugh at their interaction.

"So, uhm, guys, I'm sorry we have to go, we just need to have Beca's blazer dry cleaned. I guess I'll be skipping lunch today."

"What happened, Beca?" Stacie asked.

"Oh someone bumped into me, so there, I spilled my coffee all over myself." Beca grinned. "Hey. You were the one that bumped into me." Beca stated turning to Chloe.

"I am really really sorry." Chloe was embarrassed to the full extent. "I was so careless. Just please, let me pay for it."

"No, it's okay. Chloe, right?" Beca asked.

"Yup. Chloe Beale."

"What a nice way to meet you, Chloe Beale. For my first day here, I experienced your clumsiness." Beca joked.

"Are you British?" Chloe immediately asked without any realization that her query was out of topic. "Oh my god, sorry. That was so unrelated."

"No. Just spent most of my years in London. But, I am from here."

"Yeah. Everyone knows your dad." Benji added. "And Jesse's dad, and Stacie's dad."

"Stop, man." Jessie nudged his friend. "Hey, you guys can catch up with Beca later alright? We just have to get this done." Jesse said as he lifted Beca's soiled blazer. "We'll meet you later, then we can hang after class."

"Bye guys. It was a pleasure to meet you!" Beca said as she shook each and everyone's hand again in parting. Except for Stacie, which she hugged. "Bye Stace. See you later."

* * *

When Jesse and Beca were already away, Stacie remembered to ask Chloe about her so called mystery girl. Aubrey and Jesse filled her in while they were in class, and upon remembering, she decided to ask Chloe right then and there.

"Chlo, Jesse and Aubrey told me you have a certain mystery girl." Stacie grinned. "Tell me all about it. Please?"

Chloe was hesitant, she didn't know how to tell Stacie and also, Benji.

"Oh… That." Chloe mumbled. "Uh, yeah. I saw her again today."

"And?" Stacie waited for more of Chloe's story.

"Still the same. Didn't get her name, or any other info." Chloe sighed, to which Aubrey was puzzled as to why Chloe didn't tell the truth yet.

"Well, since she's lurking around her somewhere, there's still a chance." Stacie rubbed Chloe's elbow. "Cheer up. While she's still unknown, there are lots of fish in the sea." Stacie added with a wink.

Sensing that she had to intervene, Aubrey sought it best to ask Stacie a question regarding Beca.

"You and Beca seem so close. How do you know her? Business related matters?

"Oh. We really are close. You don't know the half of it yet." Stacie replied.

"Really?" Aubrey asked. "Why?"

"Yeah." Stacie replied."Beca? She's my cousin."

"What?!" Aubrey and Chloe asked at the same time, which Stacie found weird.

"Yeah. Beca's dad and my mom are siblings." Stacie explained. "Why?"

"Nothing. Just curious, since it doesn't look like it." Aubrey shrugged it off so Stacie won't be any more suspicious.

"Ha. That's what everyone says." Stacie giggled. "Anyway, I have to leave. I'll see you guys later, okay?"

Just when Stacie left, Benji fell asleep while waiting for Jesse to return. Aubrey and Chloe had to whisper so Benji wouldn't wake up and hear their conversation.

"Oh my god. That was so awkward." Chloe whispered, pulling Aubrey closer.

"Chloe. Relax."

"How am I going to relax if the girl I'm currently crushing on, is Jesse's all time crush?" Chloe said in a loud voice, causing Benji to stir a little. "It's a big violation to the Code of Friendship."

"Minimize your voice! I don't know. But I think you have to tell Jesse." Aubrey suggested. "It's the best and feasible way."

"No. I can't." Chloe hesitated. "Jesse and I have been friends for too long, I can't ruin it just because of a simple crush."

"Okay. Point taken. But eventually, he will know about that. It's better if it'd come from you." Aubrey stated.

"I can't tell him now."

"Just tell him when you can, Chlo. Either way, he needs to know. Might probably be better if you tell him before he dates her."

"Oh shit, Bree. How am I going to deal with this? Looks like Beca's also going to be with us once in a while." Chloe panicked and Aubrey tried to keep her cool.

"Chloe. Calm down. You just have a crush on her, right? It might not become stronger than that."

"Yeah. I do hope so."

"Well, just try to tone it down a little, okay? It might help." Aubrey suggested, she was also out of any more solutions. "Just play it cool. Friends over feelings. Jesse is someone you've known ever since, we're not letting anything ruin that."

"Right. Friends before feelings."

"Great. Just remember that." Aubrey instructed her best friend.

"It's just a crush, it will fade away, right?" Chloe told herself while Aubrey nodded in agreement. "And most importantly, Jesse over Beca."

"You can do this, Chloe. Your feelings won't develop in a jiffy. You can practice shrugging it off, since she might be really hanging out with us."

"I hope I can do so, Bree. I do hope so."

 **A/N: Here's a long chapter for you guys! Sorry I had to put everything in here, everything just went on. Might as well take advantage of it rather than a writer's block yeah?**

 **Since Beca has already been introduced to everyone else, there'll definitely be times that she'd hang out with Chloe and the rest of the gang. So, let's see if Chloe could shrug off her crush on Beca in the long run.**

 **Keep throwing in suggestions, guys. I am welcome to incorporating some of them if possible. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **SENATOR MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Okay. We're here." Jesse stated as he put off the engine of his Rubicon. "You good with the blazer?"

"Yeah." Beca looked at her blazer, and was thankful enough that the stain was removed. "Thanks, Jesse. Really."

"No problem, Beca." Jesse gave her a sweet smile as he got off. He proceeded to the passenger's side to open Beca's door for her. "After you, M'lady."

"You're such a dork." Beca snickered as she led the way to her father's office.

Senator Warren Mitchell's office was located in the heart of the city. He used to share one office with Jesse's dad, which strengthened his bond and political ties with Congressman James Swanson. Since it's the Senate's State Work Period, which means, Beca's dad, Senator Warren would be in town for a few days before he goes back to the Senate-and when this happens, Beca dreads it since she'll be forced to be around her father. She loves her dad, she just doesn't love what he does.

Beca knows a lot in Politics, really. More than Jesse does, despite him being more exposed to his father's line of work. So, when Beca was requested by her father to see him in his office as soon as she gets a free period, Jesse offered to accompany her. As soon as they were seen by Jane, Senator Warren's secretary, she was already given the go signal to enter his office but Jesse decided to stay out and wait for Beca instead.

"Hello, Dad. You wanted to see me?" Beca asked as she set foot on her father's office which smelled like a library due to all of the papers stocked inside.

"Ah. Rebecca!" Warren stood up and kissed Beca's forehead, before directing her to sit down. "How is school? Like it so far?"

"Well. I just had one class, but so far, Barden is okay. I saw Stacie and Jesse, met a few of his friends…"

"Good to hear." Warren immediately interrupted Beca. "Jesse? Where is he?"

"Uhm…" Beca tried to hide her disappointment but still put on a smiling face. "He's outside, he decided to wait out."

"Nice to see you hanging out with him. That's a good start, especially with the organization you're planning." Warren stated. "You see, honey, the reason that I called you here, is that I want you to work for me."

"What? What happened to my choices?" Beca raised her voice a little bit but tried hard to keep it down.

"Honey, this office needs another Mitchell. And you're next in line when the time comes." Warren looked around his office. "It would be such a waste to abandon everything I put up here. You'll look good in this chair, see?" Warren swiveled his chair for Beca to appreciate what he was saying, but Beca kept a straight face.

"Wow. I don't feel any pressure right now." Beca sarcastically remarked.

"C'mon, Rebecca. So you could do something aside from the organization. One year is a long time, honey. Make the most out of it." Warren continued to persuade his daughter.

"What do I need to do?" Beca sighed. "I can't do like really big stuff, okay? That's your job, not mine."

"Everything's simple for you, honey. Just be here whenever I'm back in D.C.,." Warren smiled. "Take calls, review paper work, entertain concerns, but of course, if you're not sure, refer them to me."

"So, you mean like your assistant?"

"Something like that." Warren grinned. "You can write my speech, if you want to." He added.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Beca rolled her eyes in frustration.

"You don't. Because this time, I'm asking you." Warren stated. "Don't worry, your academics won't be affected. Jane can schedule everything for you."

Beca didn't give any reaction at all, since she thought that she was already pointless to argue.

"Any more questions, Rebecca?" Warren asked when he noticed his daughter's blank expression.

"No more, Dad." Beca stood up and got her bag. "This is just for one year anyway, right?"

"I haven't forgotten about the deal, honey. No need to remind me all the time. One year." Warren stood up and made his way to kiss Beca's forehead once again.

"I have to go. Bye dad." Beca hurriedly left her father's office.

Upon seeing Beca rush out, Jesse trailed after her and managed to open the passenger's door for her again. "Hey, Beca. What's wrong? You okay?" He asked before Beca completely got in.

"Nothing. Let's just go. Okay?" Beca said with a weak smile.

"Wanna go meet up with the rest? They're at the Diner." Jesse offered. "You know, maybe you'll be able to forget about what you're thinking right now?"

"Well, I think that's a good idea." Beca nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Is Jesse coming?" Chloe asked as Aubrey shuffled into the space beside her.

"Chlo, are you asking about Jesse or Beca?" Aubrey grinned. "Because you and I both know that you want Jesse to come since he's with Beca."

"No. I am seriously asking, since Benji and Stacie can't make it today." Chloe denied, keeping her eyes off Aubrey.

"Deny all you want, Chlo." Aubrey snickered. "You and I both know the truth."

"Shut it, Bree." Chloe giggled. "But, yeah, Beca, she's really pretty, right?"

"Yeah. Now that I've seen her, I already understand the reason why you were really hung up on her. She's pretty. I think we'll be good friends." Aubrey stated.

"Not because her dad's the Senator, right?"

"Of course not. She also seems smart. I like people who I have an intellectual connection with." Aubrey explained.

"Yeah. Like Stacie Conrad." Chloe joked.

"Uh huh. They're cousins, they have good genes." Aubrey added.

Seeing Jesse's Rubicon being parked out front, Aubrey nudged Chloe and pointed it to her.

"They're here. Better keep calm, okay? Because once Beca's mouth opens I can imagine you drooling." Aubrey joked. "Remember, Jesse's around. You can't pounce on her."

"I'll try my best, Bree." Chloe replied with a wink.

Jesse held the door open for Beca, and upon seeing it, Chloe felt a little weird on the inside but tried to suppress it by keeping her eyes focused on her phone instead.

"Hey guys." Jesse stated, and offered his spot for Beca to take.

"Hello." Beca also greeted the girls who acknowledged their presence by waving in return.

"It's so nice of you to join us today, Beca." Aubrey stated.

"No. I think it's the other way around. Thanks for inviting me, J." Beca turned to Jesse who had his arms behind Beca's chair.

"No need to thank me, Beca. Since we'll be spending most of the time together, it's just right. My friends are going to be your friends." Jesse explained.

Chloe felt uncomfortable, and Aubrey felt her shifting in her seat so the latter held Chloe's hand under the table, a sign that she should just be calm.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Jesse asked upon noticing Chloe's movements.

"Yeah. Excuse me. I have to go and check on my fries." Chloe replied and excused herself on the table, leaving Aubrey, Beca and Jesse puzzled.

"So, Beca…" Aubrey tried to save the situation by trying to start a conversation.

"Wait." Beca interrupted Aubrey. "Doesn't she like me around?" She asked, turning to Aubrey then to Jesse.

"No, Beca. It's not that. Chloe's really shy when it comes to new people." Aubrey made up an excuse for her best friend, which she knew is a total opposite of Chloe.

"Yeah. She's just trying to test the waters, I think." Jesse added. "But, don't worry, Chloe likes you."

Aubrey almost choked on her food upon hearing Jesse's comment.

"Aubrey? You need water?" Jesse offered his glass of water, but was denied by the blonde.

"Nope. I'm good." Aubrey said while coughing lightly. "Yeah, Beca. Jesse's right. Chloe likes you. Don't worry about it." Aubrey assured the brunette who was clueless to what it really meant.

"I'll go get our drinks, okay?" Jesse whispered to Beca. Beca offered to tag along, but Jesse declined-being of course, the gentleman he is, causing him to leave Beca and Aubrey behind.

* * *

Jesse stood up beside Chloe and ordered Beca's drink, including his. Chloe, on the other hand was waiting for her fries to be served.

"Chloe." Jesse stated, which caused Chloe to startle.

"Jesse. Hey. Didn't notice you there. What do you need? I can bring it on my way back."

"It's okay. I just ordered." Jesse grinned. "But, Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Shoot." Chloe smiled back confidently.

"Do you like Beca?" Jesse asked, which Chloe found disturbing.

"Huh? Uh. What do you mean do I like Beca?" Chloe clarified, just to be safe.

"I'm sorry. I mean, do you like her with us?" Jesse explained, to which Chloe felt really relieved. She thought Jesse already knew about Beca being her Mystery Girl. "Because she has a feeling that you don't like her. Which, I also noticed since you don't really talk to her."

Chloe found it difficult to answer, because she liked Beca the very first moment she saw her. And that, not talking to her was difficult for Chloe, because Chloe loves Beca's accent, and Chloe would want to hear Beca's voice all the time. She just can't tell Jesse that she has a crush on her just yet, so she had to make an excuse.

"Oh. That…" Chloe mumbled. "I'm sorry if she feels that way, Jesse. But the reason is that, I'm still shy because of what happened earlier this morning. I spilled her coffee on her, remember? It was not a good first meeting. I am so ashamed, that's why."

"Are you serious? Beca isn't like that Chloe. She's fine with what happened, her blazer's okay." Jesse chuckled.

"Jesse, it's not everyday that you bump into a Politician's daughter, causing them to spill their coffee on their very expensive blazer." Chloe rolled her eyes in defense. "It's just so shameful."

"It's okay, Chloe. Trust me." Jesse assured his friend. "Here. Take this." Jesse handed Beca's Iced Tea over to Chloe.

"What am I going to do with this? I have my own." Chloe wondered why Jesse was handing her another drink.

"That's not for you. That's for Beca." Jesse grinned. "Take it. Give it to her. You know? Break the ice. And I won't make my way back to the table yet. I'll be there when everything seems okay already."

"Jesse…" Chloe tried to reason out, but Jesse still forced the glass on her.

"Go on, Chloe. Beca doesn't bite." Jesse persuaded her once more. "Talk to her. Be friends with her." Jesse looked on to their table, wherein Aubrey and Beca were giggling about something. "Aubrey is now. It's your turn." He motioned to Chloe. "It'll be worth it. Promise."

"Okay. If you say so." Chloe took the drink and inhaled deeply as she made her way back to their table.

Beca and Aubrey were talking about nerdy puns when Chloe got to their table. She looked back at Jesse who gave her a thumbs up, and made herself feel present when she coughed, which made Aubrey and Beca look at her.

"Uhm. Hey, Beca." Chloe was nervous, seeing Beca's eyes focused on her made her weak on the inside. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks, Chloe. I thought Jesse was going to get it for me though." Beca accepted the drink and sipped a little before putting it down.

"Oh, he's still chatting with Bud over there, so I brought it here for you." Chloe explained. "I hope you don't mind."

"Nope. Not at all." Beca smirked, which made Chloe blush.

Chloe felt her cheeks heat up, and hoped that Beca didn't see the red flush on her cheeks right at that moment.

"So... What was going on before I arrived?" Chloe tried to keep a conversation going.

"Nothing, we were just sharing nerdy pun jokes. Boring, I know." Beca replied.

Chloe was surprised that Beca was the one who answered her question instead of Aubrey, but was glad that she also did. She just wants to hear Beca talk all day, if only she could.

"Yeah. Beca here, just made the most shallow joke. Ever." Aubrey commented.

"I did not. It was a good one." Beca pouted, just so Aubrey could take her remark back. But to no avail, Aubrey still went on how it was really lame.

"Tell Chloe the joke." Aubrey dared.

"Okay." Beca sighed. "Chloe, what did the cell say to his sister when she step on his foot?"

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Mitosis!" Beca exclaimed and laughed once again. Aubrey, on the other hand, shaking her head in disagreement.

Unknowingly, Chloe found herself staring at Beca while the latter kept on sharing jokes with Aubrey. However, Aubrey noticed it, making her kick Chloe's feet under the table. Upon regaining her thoughts back, Chloe tried to be involved in the conversation, and tried her best not to be caught staring at Beca's face again.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah? Is the pun really bad?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Oh. No. It's alright. Don't mind Aubrey. It's off the topic. But… How do you like it here so far?" Chloe grinned. Aubrey also concurred with Chloe's question since she didn't make any interruptions.

"Well, it's okay. Very different from London, I'm still adjusting, but so far, so good, everything seems well." Beca replied.

"Despite the fact that I spilled coffee on your blazer?" Chloe joked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "That was the highlight of my day, honestly." Beca added. "I don't really experience moments like that, so, thank you, Chloe."

"Are you kidding me?" Chloe asked.

"No. I'm dead serious. People don't just bump into me, you know?" Beca giggled. "Thank You for making me feel like a normal person."

"Well, it's my pleasure. You don't know how happy I felt bumping into you." Chloe replied, which earned her a sweet smile from Beca.

Chloe could just live in that moment, because every little thing that Beca does makes her crush on the latter grow even more. She knows that she has to limit it, but she just can't help it since the brunette seems to have a power over her.

Sensing the instant connection between her best friend and Beca, Aubrey subtly left the table to accompany Jesse.

* * *

"So, Chloe and Beca are okay?" Jesse asked as Aubrey stood beside him.

"Yeah. They're talking about the coffee incident." Aubrey stated.

"That's good." Jesse nodded his head. "I don't want any hindrance regarding Beca."

"And why is that?"

"Because, Bree. I like her. I really do." Jesse kept his eyes locked on Beca's smiling face. "I want my friends to like her too. It's good to know there's no problem with that."

Upon hearing this, Aubrey couldn't really respond. She knows that there's going to be a real problem, but she also hoped that everything will eventually fall into place.

She doesn't want Jesse and Chloe fight over the same girl-they're all childhood friends. She feels like she needs to do something, but for the first time, Aubrey Posen doesn't know what it is.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh no. Looks like Jesse really is serious about liking Beca. Should Aubrey already advise Chloe to tell Jesse the truth before its too late? Or will Chloe just let things flow, making her keep the identity of her Mystery Girl from Jesse?**

 **Btw, I apologize for the late update. Our internet connection had problems, but don't worry. It's now fixed! Yay! So I can reply to all your messages already. Feel free to leave me one if you haven't, I am willing to exchange ideas or just talk. x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It hasn't been a week yet since Beca started school, but if ever she was properly asked by her mom or her dad, she would be really willing to tell them all about it.

Beca enjoyed her first few days in Barden. Nothing seems to be wrong being there, in fact, she's starting to find her place in it. Like the usual ever since London, everyone seemed to notice how smart she is. Well, Beca is Beca. A couple of hours of readings for someone in her class would only be an hour for her- yes, she can do that. She's Beca Mitchell after all. Effortlessly smart.

However, Beca didn't really like it when everyone in class looked at her during her World Literature class. She had no choice but to stand up when she was called to say something about The Epic of Gilgamesh and all about Mesopotamian Culture. And of course, everyone was impressed that she knew stuff about it more than her professor did. She's a pretty nerd, that is.

Like every day, Jesse would offer to take her home, and Beca would accede to his request. She just can't let Jesse down, since Beca really enjoys Jesse's company. He is one of her closest friend, aside from Stacie.

As soon as Jesse pulled up into the high steel gates of the Mitchells, Beca was wondering if ever she would be seeing her parents home for once. Ever since school started, she never really talked to her mom and her dad, and she missed them.

"Hey, your Mom's here." Jesse stated as he parked his Rubicon beside her Mom's Lexus.

"Or not. Maybe she took the other car." Beca looked out to check if their cars were complete.

"Which one? You have lots." Jesse joked.

"Not funny, Jesse." Beca grumbled and got of the Rubicon.

"Sorry, Beca." Jesse muttered as he chased Beca before the latter could make it to the front door.

"It's okay, Jesse. I'm just tired." Beca smiled, which made Jesse feel relieved.

"Oh, is that so? Well, okay then. Go to rest, and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jesse asked.

Before Beca could respond, her Mom, Cynthia caught sight of the two talking on their front yard. She stepped out and called their attention, which startled both, Jesse and Beca.

"It's so nice to see you here, Jesse." Cynthia greeted.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am." Jesse replied and stepped aside. "I just dropped Beca off. I'll be leaving soon."

"Hi, Mom." Beca, on the other hand, kissed her mom on the cheek. "Yeah, he just dropped me off." She added.

"Oh, why don't you stay for dinner, Jesse?" Cynthia offered.

"Uh… It's okay, Ma'am. I should be going anyway. My dad's…" Jesse immediately countered.

"Or why don't we go have dinner out? I'll call Warren." Cynthia continued on, and dialed her husband on her cell.

Beca hushed Jesse by holding his arm, and gently squeezing it. A signal for him not to counter her mom's proposal. "My mom won't stop." She whispered. "Just say Yes."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to join you?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. It's just dinner anyway, right?" Beca replied. "Don't worry about it. No boring speeches and forced interactions."

Jesse and Beca laughed at the latter's statement. They both know that wherever they have dinner out, it's unavoidable to meet people, and thus, they have no choice but put their best foot forward whenever it happens.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Benji! We missed you at Bud's today!" Chloe hugged her friend, who hugged her back.

"I am so sorry, guys. Been busy lately. I'm still working on my projects." Benji sighed.

"Why? Haven't you done anything yet?" Chloe wondered.

"I did, but I procrastinated." Benji grinned. "I'm not like you, Chloe. You're a much better painter that I am."

"No, am not." Chloe shook her head in disagreement. "I'm also struggling. I can't find my muse yet. I don't have the inspiration to make another project yet."

"Still haven't seen your Mystery Girl? Maybe she's all you need." Benji stated while chugging down his can of Diet Coke.

"Uh… I don't know, Benji." Chloe scratched the back of her neck. "Maybe she's just around here somewhere."

"Oh, C'mon, Chloe. Stop lying." Benji immediately blurted out.

"What are you talking about?" Chloe was puzzled. She remembered not telling anyone yet aside from Aubrey about her Mystery Girl's identity.

"I know who she is." Benji smirked. "It's Rebecca. Right? Or is it Beca?"

"I do not know what you're talking about, Benji." Chloe tried to steer away from the pending conversation, but it looked like that Benji wouldn't drop it.

"I heard you. You and Aubrey. Here in the Quad. I was only half asleep, you know." Benji chased Chloe since the latter walked away from him.

"How much did you hear?" Chloe faced Benji this time, worry is seen all over her face.

"Nothing much. Don't worry. I just heard the Beca is your Mystery Girl. Just that." Benji admitted. "Unless, there's something else you need to tell me?"

"Well, honestly, yes. Beca is my Mystery Girl. And it's just bothering me because she's the girl that Jesse likes." Chloe explained. "I can't deal with stuff like these."

"Oops. There it is. You have a crush on her. Like a serious crush." Benji shushed Chloe by putting his finger to Chloe's lips. "It'll be our secret, I promise."

"Benji. This is not a joke." Chloe rolled her eyes in frustration. "I don't know if I should tell Jesse or not."

"You know what to do, Chloe. Aubrey and I don't need to tell you that. Or even, Stacie, if ever she'll know…."

"No. Stacie can't know!" Chloe panicked. "They're cousins, she might tell Beca, then she'll avoid us, then Jesse will wonder…"

"Okay. Okay. Calm down. We won't tell Stacie." Benji stated. "But, I really believe that you know what to do, Chloe."

"Is it too soon to tell Jesse?" Chloe asked in a soft voice.

"Since you're asking me, my answer is no. It's better, honestly. The earlier Jesse knows, the lesser problem. But, it's all up to you. It's just a matter of saying, Hey, Jesse, I have a crush on Beca. She's my mystery girl." Benji mimicked Chloe's voice, which made the latter laugh. "Just that. And you're done."

"It's not easy." Chloe sighed. "I can't tell Jesse yet. I'm not ready."

"Okay. If that's what you want. It's all on you." Benji shrugged his shoulders. "Can't force you anyway. But, Chlo?"

"Yeah?"

"Just make sure that you won't really develop feelings for Beca. Because you and I both know, that it's going to be a huge problem."

"Of course. It's just a crush, Benji. Nothing beyond that." Chloe faked a smile, and Benji believed it.

"Don't want my two bestfriends fighting, you know." Benji grinned. "Jesse has plans. He hasn't really made a move yet so…"

"I promise, Benji. That won't happen. If ever I start catching feelings for Beca, I'll tell Jesse."

"Okay. Good to know." Benji smiled in response. "Just take it easy, Chlo. Okay? You're different when bitten by the love bug."

"Yeah. Thanks, Benji." Chloe hugged Benji in appreciation. "I can deal with this."

"You can trust me, Chlo." Benji stated as he returned the hug. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY LIBRARY, ATLANTA**

"Is this seat taken?" A voice from behind asked Aubrey who was busying writing her essay.

Aubrey didn't like being distracted and disturbed whenever she makes her school projects and papers. She wants to be 101% focused in everything she does. She was ready to give the woman a glare when she looked up from the table but was shocked to see that it was Stacie Conrad who was asking.

"Stacie?" Aubrey replied in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm also going to do my homework. Am I not allowed to do so?" Stacie asked.

"No. I just thought you were home or at work, since you didn't make it to Bud's earlier."

"Ah. Yeah, I just had a quick meeting then I headed back here. I can't really work at home." Stacie grinned as she laid all her stuff on the table while Aubrey was watching her unload everything from her bag. "So, is it alright to seat with you? Because if not, I can move."

"Uh…" Aubrey honestly didn't want anyone else on her table that moment. But since it was Stacie, she gave in. "Sure. No problem. I need a distraction anyway so…"

"What?" Stacie asked. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." Aubrey immediately took back her last comment.

Aubrey and Stacie worked all throughout their stay in the library. They had a few papers to work on, and since they were classmates, they were able to exchange notes and ideas.

"I wonder if Jesse already finished his." Aubrey stated as she fixed her papers on the table. "This is so much work."

"I don't know. He might have done it already while he was in his father's office or something." Stacie replied. "Jesse can cram everything. He's Jesse Swanson. But I'm sure, he's not doing it tonight."

"Really? You talked to him today?" Aubrey asked.

"Nah. I just have a feeling." Stacie replied. "I don't know."

Aubrey looked sad, since she was hoping to get some inside information about Jesse and Beca just so she can help Chloe sort things out before the latter's feelings start to show.

"You okay?" Stacie broke Aubrey's thoughts. "Looks like you are in deep thought, Posen."

"Huh?" Aubrey looked at Stacie and once again, she was at loss for words upon seeing Stacie's eyes fixed on her.

"I asked if you're okay." Stacie chuckled. "Might have been in the library for too long, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay." Aubrey nodded and tried to get back to what she was doing.

"Do you like, Jesse?"

Aubrey stiffened upon hearing Stacie's impromptu question. She was also caught in a dilemma like Chloe's. She can't tell Stacie that she likes her instead of Jesse.

"Why do you ask?" Aubrey asked defensively.

"Because it looked like you were really concerned about him earlier. So, I just assumed." Stacie replied. "Chill, Posen."

"No, I don't." Aubrey stated. "I don't go for the pretty boys."

"Why not? You want the bad boys, huh?" Stacie grinned. "C'mon, Bree. We're friends. Maybe I can help you find your match."

"Nope." Aubrey answered.

"Then tell me." Stacie pleaded, her face was now close to Aubrey's. Aubrey could feel Stacie's breath near her, the latter was being pushy and since they were in the library, they had to keep it down.

"I like someone else." Aubrey looked back, and Stacie's eyes widened.

"Who?" Stacie asked once more.

"If ever I tell you, please promise me that you won't tell anyone about it." Aubrey firmly stated, though in a whispering voice."

"Yeah. I won't." Stacie made a gesture of sealing her lips. "We can even make a pinky promise."

"That won't be necessary." Aubrey replied.

"So, who is it?"

Aubrey's heart at that moment was beating so fast, and her hands were sweating like crazy. Stacie, on the other hand, was looking at her intently and was patiently waiting for an answer.

"You…" Aubrey said in a softer tone this time.

"Excuse me?" Stacie looked confused.

"You…" Aubrey swallowed hard and looked around as long as her eyes won't land on Stacie. "Have a call on your phone right now." Aubrey continued, pointing to Stacie's phone which was on silent mode.

Seeing her phone light up, Stacie immediately stood up and excused herself from the table. Leaving a relieved Aubrey Posen behind.

* * *

 **LITTLE ITALY, ATLANTA**

Warren Mitchell agreed to his wife's proposal to have dinner outside of their family home. Cynthia mentioned that it would be a good time to eat out since Warren was still out of D.C. and Beca was able to come home early. She invited Jesse as well, since the Swanson family is a really close friend of theirs.

They were on their way to Little Italy, Beca's favorite Italian Restaurant in Atlanta. Well, of course, Beca and Jesse rode in the latter's Rubicon, while her dad and her mom was in her dad's Mercedes.

"I don't like this." Beca stated. "See that?" Beca pointed to her dad's convoy.

"I was thinking that you'd be really used to this by now. All your life, Beca." Jesse commented.

"Yeah, I am. But this dinner is supposed to be intimate, you know. Family. Close people only." Beca mumbled.

"Well, tell your Dad. Because whenever I tell my Dad, nothing happens. Maybe with yours, there'll be a difference." Jesse suggested.

"I guess it will also be the same." Beca replied. "We can't do anything. We just have to wing it."

"Right." Jesse agreed. "Let's just follow the convoy."

Beca giggled, and Jesse liked it whenever he makes Beca smile. He just hoped that he'll have more time to do it now that Beca's back.

Upon arriving at Little Italy, they were escorted to the table. And of course, there were lots of onlookers on their arrival.

Jesse pulled out a chair for Beca to sit in, and Warren did so too, for his wife. It was just going to be a normal dinner, but as usual, it felt like it didn't. Beca hoped that there won't be talking about future plans, and everything else. She didn't want to talk about all those stuff in a public place. So when her dad started to speak up, she really wished that it won't be about school or work or politics.

"So, Jesse… It was nice of you to drive Beca home today." Warren smiled. "I have been informed that drive her to school too?"

"Yes, Sir. I have. But, don't worry about it, it's my pleasure to drive your daughter around." Jesse replied and smiled at Beca. Beca smiled too, in appreciation.

"Well, that's why Rebecca here, looks like she has no problems in school, because you're there." Warren stated. "Aside from Stacie, of course."

"Actually, sir. Stacie and I hang out in school, so when Beca came to Barden, we were able to introduce her to some of our friends." Jesse explained. "So far, everyone likes her. She's a gem."

Upon hearing Jesse's compliment, Beca couldn't help but blush. Her mother, who was listening to the conversation caught sight of that blush and winked at her daughter.

"She is." Warren agreed. "I just hope that when she meets someone else, that man should treat her like one."

"Dad…" Beca interrupted.

"Why not, honey? It's true. You deserve the best. Doesn't she, Jesse?" Warren turned to Jesse who was gauging the situation.

"Yes sir. I definitely agree. Someone like Beca deserves the best a man can offer." Jesse replied.

"See that, honey? Even Jesse agrees." Warren turned to Beca who smiled in reply.

"Jesse, thank you for joining us." Cynthia added. "I know you have lots to do with your father, and this might not be planned."

"No, it's okay, Ma'am. Don't worry about it." Jesse assured Cynthia. "My dad will surely understand."

"Good to hear, then." Cynthia replied.

"You're a good man, Jesse." Warren immediately patted Jesse on the shoulder. "Really."

"Thank you, Sir. That means a lot coming from you." Jesse replied.

"Rebecca, you'll be in good hands with this young lad over here. I am telling you." Warren joked.

However, Beca felt that it wasn't a joke. It was a subtle message that her father was trying to convey. She nodded to let her father know that she understood what it meant.

"Sir, you don't have to…" Jesse wanted to say something, but was interrupted.

"It's true, Jesse. You and Rebecca could make a good pair." Cynthia added.

"Thanks, Ma'am. But, Beca and I are friends, and we're just enjoying what we have right now." Jesse explained. "I mean, yes, she's special, and, who knows, maybe, in time, we'll see what happens next. Right, Beca?"

Beca was caught off guard with Jesse's question. She was happy that Jesse was able to explain for herself, but what she didn't expect is that she was compelled to say something too.

"Uh. Yeah." Beca agreed. "Jesse and I go way back, and we don't know what's going to happen. So, we'll just see, folks."

"But, Rebecca, and Jesse, you listen to me, okay?" Cynthia requested. "If ever, you start to wonder what it's like to be with each other, take that chance. Seize it, then, try."

"Mom, you're playing a matchmaker here." Beca scoffed. "And you too, dad." Jesse, Warren and Cynthia laughed at Beca's comment.

"Honey, you should see how you and Jesse look good together." Cynthia swooned.

"Might as well work on this other project of yours huh? Not the organization, but this." Warren whispered in Jesse's ear, while pointing his finger between his daughter and Jesse. "This might also be a success."

"We'll, I do hope so, Sir." Jesse replied.

Beca was busy talking to her mom, causing her to miss her dad's interaction with Jesse. She was talking to Cynthia about how good her earrings looked on her, it was really girl talk, making Warren and Jesse have time to talk about things themselves.

"It will. Just act on it before someone else does." Warren added.

Jesse looked at Beca while listening to Warren. Beca, sensing that Jesse's eyes were on her, gave him the sweetest smile she could offer that night.

"Yes, sir. I'm just waiting for the perfect time." Jesse grinned as his eyes remained locked on Beca.

* * *

 **A/N: Here you go! I am so sorry for the update, guys. It's my exams, that's why I can't really post as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient with me and this story.**

 **And I just want to let everyone know that I will not abandon this story. I promise you that.**

 **So, don't worry if ever I don't update immediately. Just remember that I really am finishing this.**

 **Also, thank you for the reviews, everyone! Will definitely keep your suggestions in mind as I write the next chapters. Keep sending me your suggestions and I'll see how I can incorporate them.**

 **'til the next update! x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It was going to be another typical day for Beca in Barden. She knew what was going to happen, she'll get called by her professor, take notes, have lunch, but this time, another thing to do was added on her list. She'll report for work in her dad's office, she dreaded it but was also excited about it at the same time.

Beca was dressed in a denim long sleeves polo, which was of course, neatly tucked with her denim jeans. Jesse, on the other hand, who was her so-called chauffeur, was in his typical outfit-long sleeves polo, also neatly tucked in his gray blazer. They looked very decent for a college student, which is why whenever they arrive, heads turn their way and admire how they pull up outfits like that with the kind of weather in Atlanta. It was stereotypical, though. Students around managed to have the perception of what it is like being a member of a political or business oriented family, and Beca couldn't blame them. She just hoped that they would see the other side of the picture.

Jesse walked Beca to her room, and of course, it elicited a lot of rumors, but Beca didn't mind. She felt like she was being talked about just because of Jesse, who was one of the most sought men in campus.

"Okay. You can leave." Beca smirked as Jesse handed her books over. "Scram, lad."

"Whoa. Peachy?" Jesse joked.

"I just don't like the looks I get from women around." Beca replied. "They silently kill me because you do this."

"Beca, that's not true." Jesse chuckled.

"Right. Says the guy who doesn't notice." Beca grinned. "But, I swear, Jesse, if I get hurt because one of them trample me to the ground, you are so dead."

"Beca, I don't care. I want to do this. Walk you to your classes whenever it's feasible, and you know, pick you up, then drop you off after. This is my way of showing I care."

"But, you don't have to do this, Jesse. You are not obliged to." Beca explained.

"I know. But, I want to. And nothing's going to stop me. Not even you." Jesse winked.

"Just go to class, Nerd." Beca sighed.

Jesse laughed in response and walked away. Beca knew that Jesse could also be insistent, and there's nothing she can really do about that.

* * *

Before entering her class, she was informed that she had a free period by one of her classmates, and Beca took this opportunity to go around campus. Take advantage of her free time, and maybe she'll be able to work on the application she's working on for her organization.

With no definite place in mind, Beca continued to walk around Barden. It was a huge campus, filled with trees and gardens. She admired everything she saw, she entered buildings which she wasn't able to check out, took a peek at the school library, and was able to meet a few people who knew her because of her dad.

Beca finally settled in the University's student run coffee shop. She was thankful that she was able to find a place where she could just sit and relax, and work. Being the shy person she really is, Beca settled on the corner of the room and sat in a table good for one. She laid out her stuff neatly on the table, and started to work on the application with her earphones on to block out some noise.

It was the only time that Beca really sat down and filled out the application form that Jane-her father's secretary forwarded to her. She was really into it, since she failed to notice a certain redhead who was also in a nearby table.

Chloe, on the other hand, noticed Beca the moment she walked in. Everyone did, to be honest. Beca really had a different aura, she excludes a vibe that Chloe couldn't really understand. Chloe watched the brunette work on something which definitely looked really important. Instead, Chloe eyed Beca from head to toe, and as usual, Beca looked effortlessly perfect which made Chloe swoon internally.

The redhead continued to watch the girl, and noticed how Beca was determined to do things in an instant. She noticed how Beca's brow would furrow whenever she would think of something, and how Beca would bite her inner lip at times. She knew that everyone does that, but with Beca, Chloe found it to be very adorable. She continued to observe the brunette, and even thought that maybe, Jesse would come after a while. She silently hoped that he won't. And it was a good thing that he didn't.

Realizing that Jesse won't really be coming, Chloe decided to stand up and proceeded to the counter to order an iced coffee to give Beca. She was nervous since she was never alone with the brunette, but she decided to take that chance. Jesse wasn't there, their other friends weren't there, it was a good time.

Chloe walked over to Beca's table and stood there for a moment, she was trying to gauge how she would manage to speak to Beca without really disturbing her with her work. The ice on the coffee was melting fast, so Chloe just decided to put it down on Beca's table.

"Excuse me. I didn't order…" Beca stated and looked up from her table, her pen pointing to the coffee. "Chloe?"

"I owe you coffee." Chloe smiled.

"No, you don't." Beca grinned.

"I do. I spilled your coffee on you, remember? This is the replacement." Chloe gestured to the coffee. "If you don't want it iced, I can have it changed."

"Oh. It's alright. No…" Beca tried to stop Chloe who started walking away. "Iced coffee is fine. Thanks, but you didn't have to."

"Beca, the day I spilled coffee on you, I couldn't sleep that night. I swear to God. Who on earth would spill coffee on Senator Mitchell's daughter, right? Shame on me." Chloe laughed. "So, take it, so I can have a peace of mind that I finally made up for it. You didn't let me pay for the laundry, so you have no choice."

"I didn't say that I wasn't accepting it. I was just saying that you didn't have to." Beca smirked. "But, thanks, again. Really."

"You're welcome." Chloe smiled back.

Chloe saw that Beca was really working on something important, since the latter never brought up another conversation. She knew it was rude to disturb, but she just couldn't help it.

"Uh, hey, Beca? Would it be alright to share a table with you?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm…" Beca looked at the table and noticed that it was full because of her things. "No, not all. Go ahead." Beca agreed, which made Chloe happy. "I'll just clear this, and you can't put your stuff here."

"What about Jesse? Will he be coming later? So, I know if it's really fine." Chloe fished for information, but she knew that Jesse won't be coming since he has a class with Aubrey and Stacie at that moment.

"Oh. I have a free period, and I think he has a class going on right now." Beca replied. "Wait, I'll just move my books so you can put your things down."

"No. I didn't bring anything with me. So, go ahead. No need to." Chloe sat on the opposite chair. "Just pretend that I'm not here, okay? Just do your thing."

Beca smiled and nodded and immediately went back to work. Chloe watched Beca intently, but of course, subtly. She didn't want to creep Beca out.

"You know what? I'm done with this." Beca stated.

"Huh?" Chloe asked.

"This." Beca pointed to the forms on the table. "I'm done. It's rude for me to not talk to someone who just bought me coffee." Beca chuckled. "What brings you here?"

"Oh. Nothing, I had no class today. Benji and I got a free period, so I came here. I always come here." Chloe replied. "How about you?"

"Just came here to finish a few papers, then, go to class, then work." Beca replied.

"You also work? What is it with you people?" Chloe laughed. "I mean, school and work? Aren't you tired?"

"Well, I wish I could answer that, but this is just the way it is." Beca grinned.

"What were you working on?"

"Nothing, really. Just an application for an organization I'm planning to work on." Beca stated.

"Wow. You call that nothing? That's something, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed. "Tell me all about it."

"You sure you won't get bored, because I tell you, it could be boring." Beca warned.

Chloe of course, nodded. It was the first time that she has really come into face to face with Beca alone. And Chloe couldn't help but swoon over Beca's accent, which she appreciated even more since Beca talked a lot more than the usual.

"It's just a private voluntary organization. I'm applying, to the USAID. If granted, then I can start my plans to build it up, and hopefully it works." Beca simply stated.

"What kind?"

"Humanitarian. Not really sure, but I want to help out those in Southeast Asia or Zimbabwe, or even, Africa." Beca confidently replied. "It's nothing really, it's a long process but I'm working on it."

"That's amazing. Really. I mean, it makes me question what I'm doing with my life right now." Chloe stated in amazement.

"You're an Art major, right?" Beca asked.

"Yep. With Benji."

"Cool. I can't draw. I can't paint. That's also amazing, what you do." Beca complimented Chloe, which the latter considered as music to her ears.

"It's easy." Chloe replied. "Just draw from the heart, and no matter what comes out, is a work of art."

"No. No. No. I don't have a chance at that. Give me numbers, history, science, anything but that."

Chloe giggled at how Beca reacted, it was adorable and hot at the same time. Beca's voice saying No for a few times in that British accent of hers, made Chloe's mind imagine things.

"I'm serious! Why don't you believe me?" Beca exclaimed.

"It doesn't look like it. From what I heard, you can do almost anything." Chloe replied.

"I can't draw, can't do any other sport except for Polo... Hmm, I'm telling you. There are things that I can't do!"

"Polo huh?" Chloe clarified. "The one with the horse?"

"Uh huh. Any sport other than that, I don't know." Beca admitted. "It's a boring sport."

"Looks like you can't have it all, then." Chloe smirked.

"Yeah. I agree with that statement of yours. That's true." Beca nodded and reached out for the coffee Chloe handed her.

"So, have you found a name for your foundation?" Chloe wanted to keep their conversation going, that's why she came up with something to ask the brunette.

"I don't know. I was thinking of Helping Hands? I don't know, really. But that's my first choice."

"Not bad. Helping Hands. It's good. No, great, actually." Chloe replied.

"Thanks." Beca responded but was interrupted from saying further when her phone beeped. "Oh, no. I am so sorry, Chloe. I have a class, but thank you for the coffee." Beca stated.

"Oh. It's okay. Go." Chloe replied

"I'll take this with me." Beca reached for the iced coffee and held it in her free hand. "Thanks again, Chloe. Nice seeing you today."

"Yeah, same here." Chloe nodded. "Goodluck in class."

Beca was already on her way out, and Chloe continued to looked on. She had a good time chatting with Beca, but she hoped that it would've been for a longer time. She wondered when she'll have a chance to talk to Beca once again.

Chloe saw the brunette running back to the coffee shop, which puzzled her.

"Hey, did you forget something?" Chloe asked as the brunette went back to the table.

"No. Not really." Beca panted. "I just wanted to tell you that it felt really good talking to you today, even for a short while. I came back just to say that because you know, I might forget it." Beca giggled.

"It's no big deal, Beca. It's okay." Chloe assured the brunette.

"Right. Okay. I have to go." Beca again said her goodbye, but stopped when Chloe called her out.

"Beca!"

"Yeah?" The brunette looked back confused.

"Just feel free to talk to me anytime, okay? I mean, wherever, whenever. If you know, just want to talk."

Beca smiled at Chloe's offer. "Alright. I will keep that in mind. Thank you!

"Great. Will look forward to that day." Chloe responded.

After that, Beca was off to her class and Chloe was indeed happy since she had a short interaction with the brunette. Chloe watched the brunette from the window, whose beauty was radiating under the sun. She continued to watch the brunette who smiled at people who would greet her and wave at her, upon seeing this, Chloe smiled on her own, realizing that Beca Mitchell was no ordinary woman.

"You really are something, Beca Mitchell." Chloe said to herself. "I'm afraid that you'll be the death of me."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just wondering why some of you thought that I'd abandon this. Will someone please tell me? Is it because I update late? If it is, I am so sorry. I'm just busy with school, but I'll update as much as I can. Again, I apologize.**

 **But, here's another chapter for you! I do hope it would make up for the late updates!**

 **Feel free to let me know how you feel, guys. With Beca, Jesse, Chloe or anyone else. It helps me fix up the character formation in the long run. x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whenever people say that whatever happens in their day is already the usual routine, Beca believes them. She experiences them at first hand, and no one would even ask or dare to question what could possibly be happening at the start of her day.

Basically, everything with Beca's day to day activities were all planned out. Everything's laid out on her brown Moleskine planner, which she got before leaving London. She never thought that it would really be handy until she got to Atlanta.

Looking at all the appointments in red ink on her planner everyday extremely exhausted Beca. Her parents don't notice it though, since she was still one of the best performers in class despite her starting work in her father's satellite office.

Beca craved for an adventure. She wanted something new. She wanted something unpredictable.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA**

Beca was on her way to one of her major classes, World Business, when she was stopped by her cousin, Stacie along the hallway.

"Beca!" Stacie called out as she grabbed her cousin's arm.

"Whoops! Watch it!" Beca grumbled while she fixed her dress.

"Sorry. But I just wanted to confirm…"

"Confirm what?" Beca wondered.

"If you and Jesse, you know? Are a thing? It has become the talk of the campus. And as your cousin, I believe that I am definitely entitled to first hand information." Stacie proudly stated.

"What? No. No. Jesse and I are good friends. You know that." Beca scoffed.

"Well, that's not what I was hearing." Stacie giggled. "Anyway, he better make his move then, there are plenty of guys approaching me to ask for your number."

"Stacie, I'm not looking for a relationship as of the moment. I have to focus." Beca explained. "Dad wants me to…"

"Blah blah blah, whatever you say, but I don't believe you." Stacie countered. "But I heard your dad wants Jesse for you."

"Everyone wants Jesse." Beca once again scoffed.

"True that. But do you?"

"Stacie, I am really serious. I am not looking for a relationship right now. I have to finish work, accomplish things, and then leave."

"What if someone here could make you change your mind huh? Then maybe you won't leave?" Stacie asked.

"It's too early to think about those stuff, Stace." Beca replied. "I have to go to class, I'll see you around, okay?"

"I'm telling you, Beca! Don't speak too soon. There's probably something here in Barden that would make you question your choices." Stacie added.

"Okay, whatever you say, lass!" Beca commented and walked away from her cousin.

While walking to her class, Beca couldn't help but think of what Stacie pointed out. It was really obvious that her father wanted Jesse for her, she couldn't blame him. "Who wouldn't want to date a Swanson, right?" Beca asked herself, as she caught a glimpse of Jesse reading his book by the corridor.

Not that she wanted to avoid Jesse, she just wanted to a little time alone so she decided to go on an alternative route to her building, so Jesse would not see her.

Beca believed her father, and her mother, too. Of course, they wanted the best for her, but Jesse was really a good friend of Beca. She liked him, but less than how Jesse possibly feels for her. But with all the pressure surrounding her, and the fact that it was only Jesse and Stacie that she could talk to, she was already starting to consider that maybe, just maybe, if ever she continues to open up to Jesse, then she'll be okay.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA**

"Okay. I came here as fast as I could." Aubrey stated as she sat beside Chloe on their usual spot. "Why did you call me here?"

"I just wanted to tell you something." Chloe giggled.

"And?"

"Well, I had a free period yesterday, right?" Guess who had a free period too?" Chloe continued to blush.

"Whooo?"

"Beca! Beca Mitchell!" Chloe looked like an excited child.

"Really? And what happened?" Aubrey asked. "Tell me the deets! I came all the way here from school!"

"Nothing. We just talked. I sat with her, well, no, I kinda forced myself to ask her if I could join her on her table." Chloe grinned. "She agreed. She was busy though. No joke. The girl has lots of plans and lots on her hands."

"Like Jesse, and Stacie, I assume." Aubrey stated.

"Yeah. But, with Beca, there's really something special about her, Bree. She's planning to put up an organization to help people. Huge, right?" Chloe was still in awe of the brunette's plans, and Aubrey could see it.

"Wow. Beca, huh? She really impressed me the first time we met, looks like it was worth it." Aubrey snickered. "And, what happened next?"

"Nothing." Chloe suddenly changed her tone, reducing her enthusiasm.

"Nothing? Just that?" Aubrey sat up and awaited a better answer.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded. "She had a class, and she left, but she told me she enjoyed talking to me, and that we'll probably hang out soon."

"Well, you better work on that plan!" Aubrey encouraged Chloe to hang out with Beca. "Now that you have more things to talk about, it would give you a chance to know her better, you know?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of when." Chloe smiled.

"Better make lots of plans with her before Jesse does." Aubrey warned. "You just don't know, Chloe. Jesse has his ways, he can get away with anything through his pretty boy charms."

"I know. She's a completely different person once you get to…."

"Here we go again." Aubrey mumbled, but still let her friend swoon over Beca. "Okay, tell me more."

"Beca can't draw, she plays Polo…" Chloe giggled since Aubrey had no choice left but to listen to her.

"Okay, Beale. Just go on. I'm listening." Aubrey shook her head, but felt happy that her best friend was being her bubbly self whenever she talks about her "Happy Crush."

* * *

 **UNIVERSITY LIBRARY, BARDEN**

After her class, Beca decided to work on her essays on the library. She was so engrossed with her work, that she forgot that it was already time for her to go home. Her cell was put into silent mode, and was kept in her bag, which caused her to completely miss her time

"So, this is where I could find you, huh?" Jesse whispered in Beca's ear, which surprised her.

"Jesse? Huh? Why?" Beca was still recovering from the shock.

"It's past 5 pm, Beca. I have been looking all over for you. You were not answering my calls." Jesse stated. "I even asked…"

"Oh my. I am so sorry! I was finishing everything and I completely lost track of my time." Beca stood up, utterly disregarding Jesse's last statement and gathered her stuff to be put in her bag. Jesse offered to carry her books, but the latter declined.

"You can't be doing this forever, Jesse." Beca stated as she declined.

"Beca, we talked about this…"

Beca walked pass Jesse, with the latter following closely behind until they left the library premises. Jesse was confused as to why the brunette was acting strange towards him, and he was determined to find out.

"Beca! I'm driving you home!" Jesse called after the brunette. "Wait up!"

"It's okay, Jesse. I could take a cab or something." Beca replied, refusing to meet Jesse's eyes.

"Wait. What is going on? Do you hate me? Did I do something wrong?" Jesse asked. "C'mon, Beca. Tell me. Please."

"There's nothing wrong, Jesse. I'm just tired." Beca answered.

"No, I don't believe you. You have been avoiding me, Beca. Why is that?" Jesse asked with a sad look painted on his face.

Beca sighed, and kept her eyes locked to Jesse's. She was determined to say that she needed some time alone, or that she wanted to just be herself for quite awhile, but she couldn't find the guts to say it to Jesse's face.

"Beca?" Jesse asked once again.

"Jesse, I'm just pressured, it's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. It has nothing to do with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I am sorry I acted like that. That was improper and completely unnecessary."

"Beca, if you're feeling like this, feel free to talk to me." Jesse replied and guided her to his Rubicon parked outside the library.

Upon hearing Jesse's statement, Beca immediately remembered a certain redhead who offered the same thing to her. She subtly smiled upon their small encounter with Chloe in the coffee shop, she enjoyed talking to the ginger, and would be willing to do the same thing again.

"You feeling better?" Jesse asked as he noticed Beca's smile.

"Huh? Yeah." Beca replied and smiled back. "Thanks, Jesse."

"I like you, Beca. I know that you already know, but I am willing to remind you of that fact everyday if I have to." Jesse immediately blurted out.

"Jesse…"

"I know, Beca. I know. When the timing's right." Jesse smiled back. "I can't wait for that day."

Beca sat back and allowed her mind to wander off somewhere while allowing Jesse to drive her home in silence.

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It was a complete relief for Beca when her parents didn't flip out when she got home. Apparently, they were also looking for her, aside from Jesse. Thanks to Jesse, Beca was able to get out of the dilemma, and she really thanked the guy for his gesture.

Without Jesse, she would have been scolded by her parents.

The night when on as if nothing happened that day, her parents continued to talk about their booming Telecommunication business, and her father was taking his time to watch his ball game while Senate was not in session. It was a typical night for Beca, but instead of joining her parents on the living room, she decided to just lay in bed.

Beca's one of those people who reads to keep their mind calm, but it looked like that reading was not a good option for her right now. Instead of getting one of her favorite books off her shelf, she decided to scroll through her phone until sleep finally gets to her.

She received a lot of messages that day, and she swore not to keep her phone in silent mode, but rather, keep it into vibrate. Beca continued to scroll through the unread messages, which were mostly from Jesse, her mother and her father, and Jane. However, Beca caught sight of an unknown number in her inbox which sent her just a blank text.

Completely puzzled as to who it was, Beca decided to give that person a call.

* * *

 **UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, BARDEN**

"Chloe, you're phone is ringing." Aubrey handed her bestfriend her cell, which was already ringing for a couple of times. "Looks important. It hasn't stopped."

"I wonder who it might be." Chloe wondered, and walked away from the blonde.

"Hello, who is this?" Chloe asked.

"Uhm, I know this is kinda weird but I was going to ask you the same thing." The voice on the other line said.

Hearing the voice, Chloe already knew who it was. It was the voice that everyone in campus knew too well, it was Beca Mitchell's voice- British and all.

Chloe stood stunned, and was finding out how to answer it properly without freaking out that her crush was the one calling her. She closed her eyes and counted to three before answering.

"Oh, Is this Beca?" Chloe replied in a cheerful tone.

"Yes. And who is this, please?" Beca asked. "I got a text from your number, and I don't know why it was just blank, and I apologize since your number was not saved on my cell, which is weird because not everyone knows my number…"

Chloe giggled at how Beca was explaining so much. She never heard Beca seemed nervous, and she couldn't imagine how the brunette looked like at that exact moment.

"Relax, Beca, it's me. Chloe." Chloe snickered.

"Huh? How did you get my number?" Beca wondered, since she never gave the redhead her digits. Not even Aubrey, or Benji knows her cell number.

"Uh, Jesse." Chloe replied. "Jesse asked me to text a certain number, so I did. I didn't know that it was you. It kinda looked important, since he was so worried, and that's why I agreed."

"Oh. Is that so?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded and made her way to Aubrey who was busy with her school work. She mouthed "It's Beca" while pointing to the phone on her ear. The blonde, was also curious as to why there was an interaction going on. "So, no need to worry. I am not a stalker or anything." Chloe giggled and assured the brunette.

"Awesome. Alright. Well, just don't give away my number, alright?" Beca joked.

"Of course. It's safe with me." Chloe responded.

There was a bit of dead air, and Chloe felt like she had to do something. However, she didn't want to freak the brunette out even more since she felt like she was a little creeped out with the blank message she got earlier that day. To Chloe's surprise, it was the brunette who spoke.

"Hey. Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy?"

"Nope. I don't have classes tomorrow, so I'm not doing anything except talking to you. Why?"

"Uh, would you like to talk about something? About whatever, wherever?" Beca giggled on the other line. "I know that's your line, but I don't have anything big tomorrow except for work, so yeah, maybe you would like to continue what we were talking about at the coffee shop?"

Chloe couldn't help but jump up and down, and she hoped that Beca couldn't hear her excitement over the phone.

"You mean, right now?" Chloe clarified. "Here, over the phone?"

"If you want to, it's fine. But I was wondering, over coffee or ice cream?" Beca offered.

Aubrey walked over to her friend who was trying hard not to shriek. Chloe composed herself, and tried to act normal and casual, so Beca would not suspect anything.

"Ice cream sounds good." Chloe stated.

"Great. Text me your address, and I'll pick you up." Beca replied.

"Wait. You're coming over?" Chloe asked, still not over the fact that Beca is on the phone with her.

"Yeah. I'll probably have someone drive me or whatever would work. Is it alright? Because we could re-schedule it."

"No. No. It's alright. See you!" Chloe cheerfully ended the call, with her best friend's eye over her, she had no choice but spill.

"Bye, Chloe. See you." Beca ended the call, and Chloe still felt high from the moment.

As usual, Aubrey was also excited for her best friend. She knew that Beca only offered a friendly chat, and she clarified that to Chloe.

"Chloe, this is nothing else. Okay? Friendly talk. No more no less." Aubrey reiterated. "You don't want to freak her out once more."

"I know. I am just so happy and nervous. I mean, Beca Mitchell, Bree! Ice cream and Beca, is a good combination." Chloe exclaimed.

"Ew, Chloe. Just don't put any more meaning to it." Aubrey warned. "I don't want you to expect too much."

"Yes, Bree. I promise." Chloe smiled in response.

Chloe understood that Beca just invited her out as friends, and nothing more, but she hoped that it would be a chance for her to get to know Beca. The real Beca. And maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to find a way to make herself fit in Beca's world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Feeling relieved that it was Chloe Beale all along, Beca thought of inviting the red head out that night. She figured that she might need someone to talk to with all the thoughts going on in her head, and by talking to Chloe, even for a short while, Beca knew that Chloe is someone she could really trust.

After the redhead agreed to meet her, Beca immediately hopped out of bed and rummaged through her closet to find something nice to wear. Not that she wanted to really dress up to get ice cream, she just wanted to look nice. And there's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice even just for a simple drive.

Prepping up was not difficult for Beca, so it took her a short while to get dressed.

On her way downstairs, she was able to hear her father, and Beca hoped that the latter would allow her to leave on a school night. She tried to think of the best excuse that she could think of, but there was none. With her fingers crossed, Beca greeted the Senator and kissed him on the cheeks, the latter returning the act.

"Hello, honey. Were you leaving or did you just arrive?" Senator Warren asked.

"Uhm… No. I arrived early." Beca replied. "But. Uh…"

"Hm? What's that, Rebecca?" The Senator clarified, since he couldn't really understand what his daughter wanted to say.

"Uh, Dad… You see, uhm.." Beca couldn't tell her father that she has plans to go out that night. "There's…"

"Do you need anything?" Warren directly asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, dad. Nothing's wrong." Beca denied, shaking her head as she did. "I was going to ask permission. Uh, I actually want to go out, and I was wondering if I could borrow one of the cars? Pretty please?"

"It's a school night, Rebecca. You have work, too. I don't think it's a good time. You can go out on the weekend." Warren stated.

"But, Dad. I promise I won't be long!" Beca immediately countered. "I'll be back around 11. Is that fine? And I swear, I won't be late for work. And, I'll drive safely. There won't be any scratch on the cars! I can assure you."

"Looks really important huh?" Warren chuckled. "Okay. Be back before 11. I'll let my driver wait up for you. Take any car you want."

"Thanks, Dad!" Beca exclaimed and kissed her father on the cheeks once again.

"Just drive safely, honey. Okay? This isn't London!" Warren advised.

"Yes, Dad!" Beca replied with a huge grin.

Beca couldn't believe that her father allowed her to leave, granting that it was a school night, and the fact that Beca didn't really drive around Atlanta yet. But since Beca was good with directions, causing her to remember things easily, driving to Barden wouldn't be a difficulty.

* * *

 **UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, BARDEN, ATLANTA**

"So, who's coming over? Beca? Does she even know the way to school on her own?" Aubrey asked her best friend who was already waiting for the brunette.

"Uh huh. She said that she might have someone to drive her here. So, I don't know." Chloe replied while peeking through the curtains. "I do hope she won't cancel on me."

"She won't." Aubrey stated. "She was raised in a decent family, Chlo. If ever she'll cancel, she was taught to inform you as soon as possible, or maybe send someone over here, or whatever works with her. She won't keep someone waiting."

"You think so?" Chloe asked.

"Someone looks nervous." Aubrey giggled. "Yeah. That's how they do it, right? Jesse and Stacie do those things, too. So, I assume it also applies to her. It's a protocol or something."

Before Chloe could speak, both girls heard a car arriving. Chloe stood still, and secretly hoped that it was already Beca when Aubrey stood up and volunteered to peek.

"There's a Lexus parked outside. I wonder who else owns a Lexus around here." Aubrey stated as she peeked through the curtains.

"Is that Beca?" Chloe asked.

"Looks like it. Duh, Chlo." Aubrey snickered. "Let's wait, though. But, I really think it's her, or her Dad, perhaps?"

"Bree!" Chloe pushed Aubrey to the side so she could also take a peek. "Well, it really is fancy. Might be Beca or Jesse?"

"Jesse never borrows his dad's car, Chlo. He has his own." Aubrey stated as she closed the curtains.

While the girls were debating, they didn't notice that someone was already knocking on their door.

Chloe managed to beat Aubrey to it, and was indeed surprised to see her favorite brunette on their front door.

"Hi." Beca smiled and gave a shy wave.

"Beca. Wow. Hi." Chloe greeted in response, while eyeing the brunette's outfit that night.

Beca wore a loose black shirt, with The Beatles printed on it. It was obviously loose since Chloe noticed that Beca tied it at the back. Of course, Beca was in her usual skinny denim jeans, she wore black Vans, and her hair was down, and it fell perfectly on her shoulders. Beca looked simply beautiful.

"Uh, so. I drove all the way here, and I managed to find the right apartment. Good job for me, right?" Beca stated to avoid the awkward tension brewing between them.

"Yeah. I was worried that you won't be able to find it. Congratulations." Chloe winked back.

"Hi, Beca!" Aubrey called from behind. "You look good!"

"Thanks, Aubrey. I didn't know you share the apartment, and I invited Chloe out for ice cream. Maybe you want to come with?" Beca offered.

Aubrey knew that Chloe wanted time with Beca, and as much as she wanted ice cream at that moment, she declined.

"So, uh, are you ready?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Chloe replied and followed the brunette to the car.

Chloe couldn't help but admire the way Beca looked that night. She was so used to seeing the brunette formally dressed in school, and the way Beca dressed that night revealed a laid-back Beca. It was a different kind of Beca, one which no one really gets to see.

"You're quiet. That's weird." Beca noticed that Chloe was quiet during the drive. "Are you sure you're up for it, because I could just turn us around."

"No. No. It's just, I can't imagine you drive…"

"You mean, you thought that I can't drive?" Beca laughed.

"Technically, yes? I'm so sorry." Chloe replied. "Well, Jesse drives you. Your family, I assume has family drivers and, you know…"

"Ah, the typical sterotype." Beca continued to laugh. "Well, Madam, I can drive. But, I don't own a car, this is one of my dad's cars."

"Wow. So, I'm sitting where Senator Mitchell sits? Awesome." Chloe joked.

"He usually stays at the back, but yeah, kind of." Beca grinned. "I have a feeling it's not just about the driving."

"There's one more. Yes." Chloe agreed. "It's the way you dressed up tonight."

"Why? Does it look bad?" Beca curiously asked.

"No, you look good. Really. It's just that, I'm not used to seeing you like this." Chloe pointed to Beca's outfit. "You're always in blazers and dresses, you know, neatly dressed? Prim and proper? But now."

Beca laughed at Chloe's observation, and Chloe didn't know if it would be a good sign, because she thought that she might have offended Beca, and the latter was only being typically polite.

"You're funny. But, yeah, I'm allowed to dress up like this. Rarely, though. I don't know, sometimes when I just feel like it." Beca shrugged.

"And tonight is just one of those nights?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." Beca smiled in response. "I don't know, but, yeah, looks like it."

Currently, Chloe's heart was kind of beating fast due to her thoughts. She was thinking that Beca really felt comfortable with her, that's why Beca managed to pull off a laid back attire. Just the thought of Beca being comfortable around her, increased the butterflies in her stomach that night.

"So, where are we headed to?" Chloe asked, when she noticed that Beca just drove by Morelli's and other ice cream shops in the area.

Beca didn't respond and continued to keep her eyes on the road. Sensing that Beca might have something on her mind, Chloe chose to keep quiet.

"Wait here." Beca instructed the red head as she parked the sedan.

"Where are you going?" Chloe asked as she saw that Beca parked the car in a convenience store.

"Just wait, Chloe." Beca grinned. "I won't take long."

Chloe nodded and watched Beca go, still puzzled as to why Beca chose to stop in a convenience store at the side of the road, when they could've gone to Morelli's.

As she promised, Beca came back with two pints of ice cream in hand and a box of ice cream cones. Chloe was surprised to see what Beca bought.

"You bought ice cream?" Chloe took the ice cream and cones from Beca.

"Yeah." Beca replied. "You thought we were going to Morelli's?"

"Yes?" Chloe shyly replied.

"Sorry, but, I prefer Ben and Jerry's." Beca grinned.

"How are we going to eat this?" Chloe wondered and looked really confused.

"We eat it here." Beca said, as she got out of the car once again. Chloe, followed behind.

"Are you serious?"

Beca nodded in reply, and took the ice cream from Chloe's hand. She handed Chloe a spoon, the redhead still looking confused. Beca got the cones, and crushed them, pouring it on the pints of ice cream.

"You're weird." Chloe stated as she watched Beca spread the cones as toppings on their ice cream.

"I'll take that as a compliment. The cones will still get crushed when we eat them anyway." Beca giggled. "Here you go. I do hope you like Chunky Monkey."

"I do. Thank you."

The girls leaned back on the car, and stood while eating their ice cream. Beca looked like a kid eating her ice cream, it was adorable. Chloe watched her subtly, and surely, Beca had a weird way of eating a pint of ice cream, but it made sense. The crushed cones really served as topping, and Beca had a point no matter how silly it looked like.

"So, tell me more about you, Beca." Chloe initiated the conversation.

"Enough about me, Chloe. Let me know things about you too." Beca replied. "I barely know stuff about you."

"I don't have anything interesting to share, unlike you." Chloe giggled. "Your life is way more interesting compared to mine."

"I don't believe that." Beca stated while pointing her spoon at Chloe. "Everyone has something interesting to say. You just have to find someone who would listen to the things you say."

"Okay. You ask, and I'll answer." Chloe managed to give in. "Take it easy, okay?"

"How many brothers or sisters do you have?"

"I have an older brother, Chris. We're just two. How about you?" Chloe returned the question to Beca.

"Only child." Beca stated. "That looks like fun, growing up with an older brother."

"Partly yes, and partly no. But, yeah, it is." Chloe replied. "We're close, so I have no problem with him."

"So, where is he?"

"He's in Los Angeles. He works in his own restaurant. He's a chef." Chloe answered.

"Lucky, he's in LA." Beca sighed. "I would want to go there."

"You haven't been to LA?"

"I have. But I actually want to stay there." Beca stated, without actually giving Chloe the chance to ask her about LA. "What do you really want to do, Chloe? Are you happy with your major? With Art? Or is there something else you want to do?" Beca added.

"Ohhh. That's a huge one." Chloe giggled. "I like doing art, I loved drawing ever since I was a kid. My dad taught me how to paint, and do artsy stuff. It was my comfort zone, and it still is now. I don't have any regrets with choosing Art as my major, since I would like to put up my own gallery someday. You know? Display it for everyone to see. But, if ever that won't materialize, I do have a back-up plan."

"Really? And what is that?"

"I would love to teach. I love kids. Teach them Art, Dance, Music. All the works." Chloe confidently answered.

"You can do both. Have your own gallery, and teach." Beca replied. "I know you can, and you will."

"Wow. That's a lot coming from you."

"No. I see your potential, Chloe. Your talent can pave ways for you. And, I know a talented person when I see one." Beca smirked.

"What about you? Tell me something that I don't know about you." Chloe offered.

"I don't have anything to share, I guess… Oh, wait. I have a tattoo." Beca exclaimed. "Don't tell Jesse, 'cause he'll tell my dad."

"Where? I don't see it."Chloe reached out for Beca's arm to examine it for any tattoos, but nothing can be seen.

"It's somewhere." Beca replied. "I won't tell you where it is. That's a secret." Beca grinned. "Going back to you, Chloe. Second question, if you had a pencil and paper right now, what would you draw?"

"What kind of question is that, smart ass?" Chloe laughed.

"It's a serious question, so you better answer it." Beca giggled.

"Hmmm… Maybe this." Chloe gestured to her and Beca. "You and me, talking to each other while standing in a parking lot, eating Ben and Jerry's with crushed cones as toppings."

"What? Why?" Beca laughed. "This isn't a frame-worthy incident."

"It is for me. I've never done this before. And I never expected something like this from you. So, it's a first." Chloe replied. "I'd rather put this on paper."

"That's awesome. I'd wait for that drawing. Well, if ever you'd really draw this." Beca grinned. "It's so easy to talk to you, Chloe. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my personality, I guess? Why?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing. It's just that, it feels good to have someone like you to talk about random stuff. Or anything else under the moon." Beca looked up at the moon and smiled at Chloe. "Thank you for agreeing to have ice cream with crushed cones with me."

"No need to thank me, Beca." Chloe replied. "It's not a big deal."

"It is. For me. This is something I used to do way back in London. When I had no things to take care of." Beca sighed. "I missed this."

"Well, we can do this once in a while. You know where I live." Chloe offered. "I'd be willing to do this all over again."

"You sure?" Beca clarified.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded. "And since we'll be doing this, I assume. I believe that we're going to be close." Beca laughed at Chloe's comment, and the red head also did.

"I'm so glad I met you, Chloe." Beca gave the redhead a sweet smile.

"Oh, Beca. If you only know." Chloe smiled in response. "It's the other way around."

* * *

 **UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, BARDEN, ATLANTA**

Chloe returned home, and Aubrey stayed up waiting for her. As soon as Chloe entered their front door, she was bombarded by questions, but as usual, Chloe kept mum about it. She didn't want to take the privacy out of the moment she shared with Beca.

"Okay, so you won't really tell me. But, when are you telling Beca that you saw her already before? That you previously met her?" Aubrey managed to ask her best friend who currently stopped in her tracks upon hearing Aubrey's question. "Because it seems like she doesn't remember."

"Do I have to?" Chloe asked.

"Of course! If you won't, she might think that you would be taking advantage of the opportunity." Aubrey replied.

"I'll tell her. Just not right now."

"There you go again, Beale." Aubrey warned.

"One at a time, Bree." Chloe replied. "I'll tell Beca. Don't worry."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca drove home as fast as she could after dropping Chloe off. She completely lost track of time, and she hoped that her father and mother didn't wait up for her. It was her first night out in Atlanta, and there might be a really big chance that they would be waiting for her to come home.

However, as Beca silently entered their house, she was thankful that everyone else was asleep. Or so she thought.

Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell were in her room waiting for her. They didn't bother to call their daughter since they knew that she had a sense of responsibility. Seeing her parents in her room, Beca froze.

"Where have you been? It's past 12." Warren asked in a stern voice.

"Dad… I was out with a friend." Beca replied.

"Honey, your father allowed you to leave, as long as you'd be back by 11. Isn't that right?" Cynthia asked, this time.

"Yes, Mom." Beca sighed. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. I completely lost track of time, and I know it's my fault."

"You have to be responsible, Rebecca. And you should start with managing your time." Warren stated as he left the brunette's room. "I raised you with the notion that time is very important. If you don't want to waste yours, don't waste someone else's."

"He was just worried, honey." Cynthia stated. "Next time, be wary of your time."

"Yes, Mom. I'm sorry." Beca apologized once again.

"Go to sleep, Rebecca. Your father checked on you awhile back to remind you of the filing of your application tomorrow with the USAID. Tomorrow's the last day. Be there before 8. Don't miss that. Good Night, honey."

"Goodnight, Mom." Beca sighed as soon as the door to her room closed. She almost forgot the appointment she had with USAID, if not for her mother's reminder.

Beca lay in bed, thinking of what transpired with Chloe earlier. Despite being scolded by her parents, it was a good night after all.

She knew that she could really trust Chloe. And, she hoped that what Chloe said was true-that maybe, they'd be close friends, because with Chloe, she's free to show her real self. With Chloe, Beca could be unpredictable.

With Chloe, Beca felt like there's life outside business and politics.

She found a good friend in Chloe, and Beca hoped that nothing else could go wrong.

* * *

 **A/N: Tadaaa! Chapter 10!**

 **Thank you to those who have been giving me constant feed backs, and those who would send me messages regarding their opinions and story suggestions. I really appreciate it. And I will try, as much as possible to put everything in the story, I'll just see how to incorporate it in the story line.**

 **Especially to RJRMovieFan, who I have been sharing thoughts with. It really meant a lot to get a message from you. x**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this, please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca wanted to make up for her act, she disappointed her father and mother, which implies that they might not trust her again. Trust is a big thing in the Mitchell family, and Beca was one who never defies her parents' orders.

Senator Warren Mitchell trusted her, causing him to allow her to leave on a school night. Beca knew that it was a big no-no to arrive home later than the time she promised, but she had so much fun talking to Chloe, and she doesn't regret it despite the disappointed look on her father's face she saw that night.

Thankfully, Beca woke up early. Thanks to her body clock, she wouldn't get into trouble again. She took a hot shower, proceeded to her walk-in closet to choose what to wear.

The appointment that Jane set for Beca was at 8 in the morning. Usually, the USAID receives online applications, and Beca did the same thing too, to be fair with others. However, it was undeniable that because of her family background, her application was fast tracked, and was even invited to the office so the Approval Board could personally speak to her. She was asked to come and file all financial statements and reports to prove her capability to support the organization.

Beca was nervous. She knew that this day would come, but she didn't realize that it would come as fast as she sent the application.

She took a deep breath while scanning all her clothes, which was arranged per color. It was easy for Beca to find the appropriate clothes to wear that way. She is not obsessive-compulsive, she just wants things to be neat and organized.

Beca managed to pull out her red skinny jeans, tucked a silky white top, and a put on a gray blazer as a finishing touch. She wore her nude pumps with it, and yes, she looked good. She always does.

She was in deep thought when the Senator knocked on her door.

"Rebecca. Can I come in?" Her father asked.

"Yeah. The door's open." Beca replied, and started to pile things up in her white and gold Louis Vuitton handbag.

"I wanted to check on you. Looks like you're all set." Warren stated. "I was afraid that you might have forgotten what's in store for you today."

"I did not." Beca softly replied.

Her father noticed Beca's voice, and he knew that there was something wrong.

"Rebecca… About last night…" Warren sighed.

"Look, Dad. It's alright. I was wrong, and I owned up to it. It's okay." Beca interrupted her father from saying more.

"It's not okay. Your face shows it's not." Warren stated. "And don't you deny it, because there's a change of tone in your voice. Surely, you go use that British accent on everyone around here, but I can notice that with that tone, it's not. Look, I'm sorry if I might have said something last night. I was just really worried about you. You didn't call, nor text. Nobody knew where you went."

"Dad, it's already done. It's okay. I was just disappointed with myself, not with you, not with Mom. It's all good." Beca replied. "I completely understand how you felt last night."

"So, are we good?" Warren asked.

"Absolutely." Beca gave her father a smile. "Though, I have to take note that I have to tone down my accent once in a while because it simply gives me away, without me noticing it."

Warren chuckled. "Honey, no need. I'm your father, with your British accent or American accent, I can sense if there's something wrong."

"So, I'm not good at hiding things, huh?" Beca snickered.

"I didn't say anything like that." Warren laughed. "Come on, let's join your mother, breakfast is ready." Warren walked along side Beca, and put his right arm over Beca's shoulders. "It's going to be a good day, Rebecca. I am sure of it."

"Well, you're flying back to D.C." Beca commented. "That's why you're in such a good mood."

"Oh honey, don't say that. You loved it there." Warren replied, and continued to lead his daughter to the hallway.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe decided to go to the University that day. With her free time, she opted to work on some of her assignment. One of the things that Chloe and Benji was supposed to do is to write a critique.

She was always good with words, thus, making her critique was not a big deal for her. She was one of the best art majors in Barden, but with Chloe, being humble and all does not dwell on such fact.

"Hey, Chloe." Benji whispered.

"Yeah?" Chloe replied without looking up at her friend.

"I heard that Jesse won't be with Beca today. Beca has an important meeting to attend to." Benji stated.

"Why are you telling me this, Benji?" Chloe appreciated the piece of information her friend has given her.

"I was hoping that you'd be interested. Jesse told me that Beca kinda got in trouble last night."

"Really? For what?" Chloe's eyes widened at Benji's statement.

"She came home late. Simple as that." Benji grinned. "She was out with a friend, and I have a feeling that the person she was with last night was you."

"How did you know?"

"Gut feeling." Benji snickered. "But seriously though, were you with her?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiled shyly. "She just wanted someone to talk to."

"Right. That's a start." Benji smiled. "Jesse was worried it was with someone else, so, I'd better tell him that it was you then, huh?"

"No. Don't." Chloe immediately argued.

Benji looked confused as to Chloe's sudden defensive attitude.

"No. What I meant to say was, don't tell Jesse. Because, I'll be the one who will." Chloe said.

* * *

 **USAID AGENCY FOR INTERNATIONAL DEVELOPMENT SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA**

"Miss Mitchell?" The Secretary called out.

"Yes?" Beca stood up confidently, and tried to compose herself before getting the go signal that she could already be allowed to enter.

"The Board is ready for you." The lady smiled.

"Thank you." Beca replied as she made her way through the doors of the Board's office.

Beca was nervous. She knew that she prepared for it, but still, fear still has a power over her since there was so much at stake. She needed the Board's approval for her to continue her cause, and if ever the Board won't allow her organization to push through, there would be lots of implications that would arise such as her father's disappointment, and as well as her crushed hope, since she wanted to help people, especially children badly.

There were three members in the panel set by the board, and upon seeing this, Beca tried to compose herself. After taking a deep breath, she continued to walk in to start her presentation.

After introducing herself, Beca presented statistical reports showing the need for her organization. Helping Hands, is an organization that Beca wanted to put up to do humanitarian work, which was not plainly confined to feeding programs. Her presentation of the reports were flawless, there were no questions as to the source of funds, her objectives, and to the organizations structure and plans of action.

Beca felt that everything was going well, since while she was presenting all the necessary data and information, she was never interrupted, not even by a single member of the panel. She took it as a good sign.

Her presentation was done, and still there were no comments about the organization in its entirety. She was also in fact, applauded since her report was very sufficient as to inform the panel of the need to do humanitarian work in other countries especially in Asia.

"Miss Mitchell, before we end this presentation, would it be okay if you answer some questions for us?" A member asked, causing Beca to be nervous once again.

"Oh… Uh… Of course. Yes. Please do." Beca managed to answer before the panel could notice that she was unprepared for post-presentation queries.

"Miss Mitchell. Helping Hands has a good potential. We saw that it could really help the USAID, but how can we be assured that this organization of yours would not be linked or associated to your father?" The member asked.

Beca knew that such question would really emerge from the panel, but still, she tried her best to answer it.

"My Father is a Senator, and yes, is well known, but this organization is my own idea. It's my own cause, it's a product of my own thinking, and for my own application and fulfillment. I know that you are doubting my cause because of my father's position in the Government. But, I can assure you that this…" Beca pointed to all the reports that she has prepared and presented. "is in no way related to him since everything here, I would not allow to be tainted with political motives. I would not want to use Helping Hands as my father's campaign instrument in making him look good in front of everyone. As I said, this is a product of my own doing."

The members of the panel nodded their heads, and Beca secretly hoped that there would be no more questions asked. However, another member raised another inquiry.

"Miss Mitchell, this is a Private Voluntary Organization, you know that, right? And you have shown us that you will be providing sources for funding of the organization. Will your father be involved?"

"Sources of funding, as I have explained would be coming from fund-raising programs, and of course, sponsors. And I know that as much as possible, you wouldn't want anything coming from a politician. I know that it would be difficult to disassociate me with my father, but all the programs and the campaigns that I plan to implement, would be doable without my father's financial assistance. My mother, is the CEO of a telecommunication company, and also, as much as possible, I won't be asking anything from her aside from legitimate sponsorship in relation to the organization."

"Very well said, Miss Mitchell. It seems that you really have the intent to push through this on your own." A member commented. "I'm impressed that someone like you, who already has almost everything would want to do something like this on her own."

"It's just something I want to do, Sir. Give back to everyone." Beca replied.

"Alright, Miss Mitchell. It's settled. We'll grant you a registration under the USAID." A member stood up and extended his hands to Beca. "Congratulations."

"Really?" Beca was still shocked as to what she heard.

"Just send us the list of your programs, charities, and other implementations, Miss Mitchell. Provide us with annual reports as to your cause, renew your application, and of course, participate with USAID events. And you're good." The member further explained to Beca who was listening intently.

"You deserve it, Miss Mitchell. People your age should be doing what you're doing. Your parents must be very proud of you." One of the members said as he greeted Beca.

"Thank you, Sir. Thank you very much." Beca shook his hands in return, and did so too, with the remaining members with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Jesse! Wait up!" Chloe ran up to Jesse who looked like he was in a hurry.

"Chloe! What's up?" Jesse asked and tossed his keys up and down in his hands.

"Well, I just want to ask something. Nothing important." Chloe stated.

"Go on. What's that?"

"Was it true that Beca got in trouble last night?" Chloe asked.

"Not really in trouble, but, her dad was disappointed. He called me last night and looked for Beca. He thought that she was with me." Jesse explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Jesse, I was the one with Beca last night." Chloe stated.

"Wait. What? Since when have you been hanging out with Beca alone?" Jesse was intrigued.

"That only happened last night. It was only one time." Chloe replied, and Jesse looked relieved. "I just wanted to know if I got her into trouble. I want to apologize."

"Well, I can take you there, if you want? I'm on my way to her place." Jesse offered.

"No. No. It's okay. Go without me." Chloe declined. "It would be really awkward for me to be there."

"Oh, C'mon, Chlo. They're good people." Jesse snickered as he looked at his watch.

"Go. It looks like I'm keeping you." Chloe laughed. "I just wanted you to know that."

"It's okay. I just want to see Beca before I leave. She might not even be home yet." Jesse grinned.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"My dad's taking me with him to D.C., I might be gone for 3 days or so, he just needs my help with some paperwork." Jesse sighed. "And, that's why I'm going to Beca's place, to tell her."

"Ah, the usual work." Chloe chuckled, and Jesse did too. "Well, okay, you take care, alright? I'll see you in a few days."

"Thanks, Chloe." Jesse stated. "And, Chloe, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What's that?" Chloe replied.

"Keep Beca company while I'm gone?" Jesse smiled. "It seems that you two have become really good friends overnight, so I'm entrusting her to you. Take care of her, for me?"

"Sure, Jesse. I'd be very willing to." Chloe replied.

"You sure you don't need to tell me anything else?" Jesse joked. "I'm leaving, you couldn't confide in anyone else except me and Aubrey."

"Yep. There's nothing more to tell."

"Alright, Chlo. I trust you." Jesse winked. "I also trust you with Beca."

"Don't worry, Jesse. She'll be in good hands." Chloe replied.

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca was able to get home even before her father left their house. She knew that with the news that she'd bring home, her parents would be very happy.

She immediately ran up to the stairs and made her way down their hall, until she reached her father's office. Panting, she knocked on her father's door.

"Come in." Senator Mitchell called out.

"Dad." Beca grinned as she set foot in her father's office. "Hi, Mom." Beca added upon seeing her mother fix her father's tie.

"Honey! How was it, huh?" Warren greeted his daughter in a hug. Cynthia, did the same thing too.

"Well, guess who's a founder now, huh?" Beca exclaimed.

"She did it!" Cynthia shrieked.

"Of course, she did!" Warren added.

"Congratulations, Rebecca! We, again, are so proud of you." Cynthia kissed her daughter and looked at her proudly. "Our little girl is now a founder of an organization. I couldn't contain all these feelings. They're so overwhelming. Another accomplishment. Wow." Beca and Senator Warren giggled at Cynthia's actuations.

"I knew that they'd approve all your proposals, Rebecca. Congratulations. You always had it in you. This is definitely going to be a start of something new though, more responsibilities." Warren stated. "But, I believe in you. Your mom and I do."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad." Beca replied. "Best news before you leave for D.C., right?" Beca nudged her father.

"Definitely, honey. Can't wait to see you work on it. Don't forget your job on my office, okay?"

"Yes, dad. I promise I won't let you and mom down." Beca smiled.

"Rebecca, you never did." Warren kissed his daughter's forehead. "And I hope you never will."

When it was already time for Senator Mitchell to leave for the airport, Jesse was able to make it to the Mitchell's.

"Hello, Sir. I see you're already off to D.C." Jesse stated as he shook the Senator's hand.

"Jesse." Senator Mitchell replied, and shook the latter's hands as well. "Your father told me that he'll be bringing you to D.C. with him. I do hope to see you there, okay?"

"Definitely, Sir." Jesse replied.

"You're going to D.C.?" Beca overheard Jesse and her father's conversation. "For how long?"

"Excuse me, Sir." Jesse stepped aside from Senator Mitchell and made his way to Beca. "Hi, Beca." Jesse gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek, as a greeting. "Well, yeah. My father needs my help. I might be gone for 3 or a couple of days."

Senator Warren Mitchell already got into his Mercedes-Benz, and waved to everyone he left behind namely, Beca and Cynthia. And of course, Jesse who was there.

"That's a bummer." Beca commented.

"It's okay. So you won't get used to my company." Jesse laughed. "I actually told Chloe to keep you company, though. I hope that's alright with you?"

"Chloe? Of course!" Beca exclaimed. "There's no problem with that."

"Well, it really looks like that you'll be okay with her. I don't need to worry." Jesse stated.

"Jesse, you don't need to worry about me in the first place, you know." Beca scoffed.

"Right. But, I just want you to have company, and it seems like Chloe is the perfect fit. Chloe's nice. She's a really good friend." Jesse explained further. "Plus, it would be an opportunity to know her more, and vice versa."

"Really, Jesse?" Beca laughed. "Well, yeah, I can attest to that…"

"Yes, Chloe told me about it…" Jesse grinned in response. "So, looks like you'll be good with her company."

"Though I was with her only for a while, I can see that. Looks like, I'll be enjoying spending time with her." Beca replied.

"You seem so sure of it, huh?" Jesse smiled.

"Can't blame me, Jesse. I really have a feeling that I would."

* * *

After her father and Jesse left, Beca was somehow, excited to be spending time with Chloe. She did enjoy the ice cream escapade that they had, and she held on to Chloe's words that they could be doing that at times.

Beca hasn't really talked to Chloe ever since that night, though. And, she was definitely caught off guard when her cellphone rang and revealed the redhead's number flashing on the screen.

"Chloe. Hi."

"Hi, Beca. I heard about what happened." Chloe stated.

"Don't apologize. I know you will." Beca laughed, and Chloe did, on the other end. "It's okay. It was my fault, not yours."

"But, I did contribute to that." Chloe was trying to reason out.

"No. Just don't. I enjoyed talking to you, no need to apologize." Beca stated. "Really, Chloe."

"Okay." Chloe sighed, and Beca could feel that the red head was worried.

"I didn't get grounded or anything, if you want to know." Beca shared to lighten up the mood.

"You're too old to be grounded, Beca." Chloe laughed.

"Not in my case." Beca replied.

There was an awkward pause in between their conversation, and Chloe decided to speak up once again.

"So, uhm, yeah. I just wanted to apologize. But since, you won't let me, I'll just tell you that you're stuck with me for a couple of days, I assume." Chloe perked up.

"Jesse told me. Yeah." Beca replied. "Though, I'd really like to stay away from ice cream and crushed cones for the coming days. I have lots of work to do."

"That's sad, but… I can keep you company!" Chloe exclaimed. "I promise I'll be quiet when you do your thing."

Beca laughed at Chloe's statement, she felt really light when she gets the chance to have a conversation with the red head.

"I do hope that it's okay with you, Beca. To keep you company." Chloe stated.

"Don't worry, Chloe. I doubt that it would be a problem with me."

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Well, I have to go. Nice talking to you, Becs." Chloe said.

"What did you just call me?" Beca clarified.

"Uhm… I called you, Becs. Don't you like it? I am so sorry. I won't call you that again."

"No. It's fine. You can. Provided, it's only you who can call me that." Beca giggled. "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Becs."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA**

"Stop grinning like an idiot." Aubrey noticed that Chloe was smiling from ear to ear.

"Sorry, Bree. I just can't stop smiling." Chloe laughed.

"Okay, just put the phone down. It's creeping me out. I'm sure Beca dropped the other line by now." Aubrey laughed, and Chloe did as what she was told.

"Honestly, Bree. I think the coming days would be in my favor." Chloe stated.

"That's because, Jesse isn't here." Aubrey scoffed.

"Hey, who's side are you on?!" Chloe threw a pillow at Aubrey's direction, which was dodged by the latter.

"No one. You're both my friends." Aubrey grinned. "Just don't hit on Stacie."

"Whatever." Chloe grinned. "So, want to go out with Beca and Stacie one time?"

"Yeah, but I hope we could fit into their schedules."

"We could schedule it with them!" Chloe suggested. "That way, their day could be especially blocked for us."

"Good idea. We'll ask them." Aubrey replied. "What do you have in mind? Movie? Arcade?"

Chloe hasn't replied nor agreed to Aubrey's suggestions, causing Aubrey to tap her friend on the back.

"Excuse me, Chloe? I'm waiting."

"I'm thinking, Bree." Chloe shushed her friend.

"Okay, go on."

"Alright. I've got it! You, Me, Beca and Stacie are definitely going to have a girls night out!"

 **A/N: Finally, Beca and Chloe could spend time knowing each other even more since Jesse is away with his father in D.C. And, yes, Beca didn't miss the USAID appointment, because she's responsible like that. Haha.**

 **Also, Chloe still kept the fact that Beca is her Mystery Girl from Jesse even if there was an opportunity for her to do so. Well, hopefully she does so soon, before things get way more complicated right?**

 **Keep sending me your thoughts. x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Since Jesse was in D.C. with his father, Congressman James Swanson, Beca was dropped off by their family driver, coincidentally named James, too. That fact amused Beca, since it was not awkward for Jesse's father, and their family driver whenever they come face to face.

It was a rare opportunity for Beca to be seen in campus without Jesse hovering over her, or rather, following behind her. And Beca felt good about it, she felt like she was away from her usual routine.

Not that she didn't like being with Jesse, she enjoyed the guy's company, too. Basically, he was also nice and a really good friend of Beca's, it's just that Jesse reminded her of the world she wants to get out of.

She does have meaning conversations with Jesse, but after a while, it all comes back to business and other political related matters. It would be entertaining for Beca, since she could have intellectual conversations with Jesse, but sometimes she wished that there would be something else.

While walking to her classroom, she managed to see her cousin, Stacie who she never really saw for the past few days.

She knew that Stacie was extremely busy, and took the chance to call the taller brunette's attention.

"Stacie!" Beca called out.

Stacie heard the familiar voice, and gladly turned around to face her cousin who was walking towards her.

"Beca, hey!" Stacie enveloped her cousin in a hug. "What's up? I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" Beca replied. "How are you? I haven't seen you in days."

"I'm alright. Mom and Dad just left me with lots of things to do and to attend to. Now, it seems I can have time to lounge around after classes. How about you?" Stacie pulled her cousin's arm, and both continued to walk along the corridors.

"Well, Dad flew back to D.C. yesterday. Mom is still mom."

"My dad told me that your organization was finally allowed registration." Stacie proudly stated. "I'm so happy for you, Beca."

"He did? My, dad really told everyone now." Beca sighed. "But, yeah, thanks, Stace. It'd be a great opportunity to help out those who are in dire need."

"The world needs more people like you. Just tell me if you need help with sponsorship programs, and I'll be glad to help you out with them." Stacie added.

"Thank you, Stacie. Really." Beca hugged her cousin to show her appreciation.

"Don't mention it." Stacie said as she hugged Beca in return. "You and I have to catch up.

While Beca and Stacie were talking by the corridor, they were seen by Aubrey who was on her way to her class. This was unnoticed by Stacie, causing her to call the blonde to approach them.

"Hi, Aubrey. On the way to class?" Stacie greeted.

"Yeah. I am." Aubrey replied. "Hello, Beca."

Beca greeted Aubrey with a small wave and excused herself from the two. "Look, I have Literature, so I have to get going. See you guys around."

"Bye, Beca." Aubrey and Stacie said in unison.

"So, want to walk to class with me?" Stacie offered.

"I would love to." Aubrey blushed as she walked closer to the brunette.

Sensing that there was an awkward silence between both, Aubrey decided to start a conversation with Stacie. "Uh, Stacie? Do you think you and Beca could possibly join Chloe and I? We have plans on going out."

"Oh. That sounds fun! But, when is that exactly?" Stacie scrolled through her phone to check her calendar. "I hope I have nothing to do when you decide to go out. I missed hanging out with you guys."

"Well, what sounds good for you? Chloe and I could adjust."

"I assume that Beca won't be free until this Friday? I could join you on a Saturday night. But, if ever you want to do it on a Friday night, that's completely fine with me. You can go ahead. It all depends on the schedules." Stacie replied as she put her phone back.

"Beca won't be free? Why? I heard that she usually has Me-time during Friday nights." Aubrey grinned.

"Used to. Beca has a lot on her hands right now." Stacie grinned. "But, just ask her. Who knows, right?"

"No. It would be better if you and Beca could both join us at the same time. I guess Chloe and I will have to talk it out."

"That's sweet. Did you miss me that much, Posen?" Stacie joked.

"I did." Aubrey replied. "I bet you missed me too."

"Yep."

"Excuse me?" Aubrey wanted to clarify if what she heard was right.

"I said, I did." Stacie smiled. "I missed being around you. I missed you, basically."

Upon hearing Stacie's response, Aubrey felt her cheeks flush a bright red. She secretly hoped that Stacie hasn't noticed it, so she decided to walk faster to their classroom than the usual pace they were in now.

"We have to move fast. I don't want to be late for Applied Mathematics." Aubrey immediately blurted out.

"Alright. If you say so." Stacie replied and caught up with Aubrey who managed to walk faster than the usual. It puzzled Stacie, but she didn't dwell on it. She knew that what she said was true, and she had no plans of taking it back.

* * *

During lunchtime, Aubrey and Stacie decided to meet everyone else in the cafeteria. Lucky enough, no one really occupied the table they consider as their own. No one was still there when they arrived. No Benji. No Chloe. No Beca.

Aubrey wanted to shrug off what Stacie told her, but she found it difficult to ignore. Stacie, on the other hand, was oblivious as usual and kept her own self busy by people watching.

Neither of the two made a move to speak up first for quite a while, but Stacie couldn't take it anymore.

"Aubrey. Are you okay? You seem to be extra quiet today." Stacie pointed out.

"Huh? No. I'm okay." Aubrey smiled in response.

"Okay. Just checking on you. Because, if there's something I said or did…"

"No, Stacie. You didn't do anything wrong, or say anything wrong."

"Then why are you acting all weird and distant?" Stacie managed to ask.

"Nothing. I just have lots on my mind, I guess." Aubrey sighed. "Don't worry about me."

"I don't believe you."

"Do you really want to know?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Stacie replied. "Might as well tell me before the rest arrives."

"I'm just confused."

"With what?"

"With you."

"What do you mean with me?" Stacie didn't expect Aubrey's answer. "I didn't do anything wrong, well, that's what you said."

"Yes, you didn't do anything wrong. But, I don't know. These signals that you send my way drives me crazy."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Stacie replied.

"You act all sweet around me, which I assume you do with everyone else, but I don't know. It seems that there's something more? Or, just please tell me I'm assuming because I just can't decode all of it."

"Aubrey…"

"Okay. I know it's all in my mind. Who am I kidding right? You have the right to miss everyone." Aubrey scoffed.

"Listen to me, Aubrey. What I said earlier? That I missed you? It's true, I really did." Stacie assured the blonde. "So, you're not assuming. And if everything I do makes you feel emotionally stressed, then let me make it up to you."

"What? You don't need to."

"I do. Since you're being a scaredy cat for the past years, I think it's time for me to do things on my own and make my move."

"I don't know where this is going." Aubrey stiffened upon hearing Stacie's explanation.

"I like you too, Aubrey. No need to deny that you like me, because it shows." Stacie snickered. "And, if me being flirty with you stresses you out, then, I'd like to ask you out to avoid all that. So you will be able to know where we stand."

"Are you seriously asking me out right now?" Aubrey's eyes widened. "What if your family would find out?"

"They're too busy to focus on me. I have a feeling they won't know." Stacie joked.

"This is really happening right now, isn't it?"

"Uh huh. It may not be your ideal romantic movie scene. But. Yes. So, think about it." Stacie giggled.

"I don't need to. I've waited for this moment for a long time. Yes, Stacie. I would love to go out with you." Aubrey replied.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe, Benji and Beca were not able to make it to lunch, leaving Aubrey and Stacie together during lunch period. What happened during lunch time was very unexpected, and made Aubrey very excited to tell her bestfriend the news.

"Chloe! I have something to tell you!" Aubrey said as she ran up to Chloe was under the tree, reading a book.

"Hey, Bree. What's that?" Chloe said as she closed the book she was reading.

"Stacie just asked me to go out with her! I repeat, Stacie just asked me to go out with her!" Aubrey looked so adorable. She was jumping up and down before Chloe, and the red head couldn't help but match her best friend's excitement.

"Oh, Aubrey! I am so happy for you!" Chloe hugged her best friend and continued to ask Aubrey about the details of what transpired during lunch.

After Aubrey told Chloe all the details, Chloe couldn't be more excited for her.

"Okay, just don't tell Beca." Aubrey instructed. "We'll let Stacie tell her."

"But why?" Chloe questioned.

"I don't know. It just feels weird to be the one telling her instead of Stacie. What you should be telling her is how you feel for her." Aubrey replied.

"Feel for who?" Someone asked from behind which stiffened Aubrey. It was only Beca who sounded like that.

"Hi, Beca." Aubrey turned and greeted the brunette. "Nothing, I was just sharing something to Chloe."

"Chloe has a crush on someone?" Beca grinned. "I would like to know, because that would be very interesting."

"No. No." Chloe defensively answered. "It's just nothing. Don't mind Aubrey."

"Right. Forget what I said." Aubrey added. "Alright, I'm going before I start to slip things out of my mouth."

Beca laughed at how weird Chloe and Aubrey acted. She never saw them panicking, but since they said it was not a big deal, she decided to drop it.

"So, nice book you have there, Chloe." Beca pointed to Chloe's copy of A Separate Piece. "Good choice. I read that several times and I never got tired of it."

"Yeah. It's my first time. Not even halfway, so don't spoil it for me." Chloe said as she sat down once again. "You can sit beside me." Chloe offered and made space for Beca to join her.

"Thanks." Beca said as she sat beside the red head.

Beca spent her time writing things on her planner, while Chloe was reading beside her. Subtly, Chloe looked at all the things Beca had written and it was no surprise that all were meetings and appointments. She now had a problem about asking Beca to go out with them.

Both girls stayed like that for quite a while in complete silence. It was not awkward or anything, but it was comfortable silence.

Chloe was tired of reading her book, so she decided to scribble on her notepad to past the time. Realizing that it won't really help out, Chloe pulled out a Post-it from her bag and wrote on one of it.

She stuck it in Beca's planner, and the brunette looked at it. Seeing that Chloe had scribbled something on it, she decided to pick it up.

"You look great today." Beca said the words which Chloe wrote. She looked at the red head who smiled back at her. Beca tore a page out of her notebook and started to write on it too, and gave it back to the redhead.

"Thank you. You look amazing, as always." Chloe grinned because of what Beca had written.

"That makes the two of us. We're an amazing pair." Chloe wrote and handed it back.

"Like ice cream and crushed cones." Beca scribbled back.

Chloe laughed at what Beca had written, if only Beca knew though that Chloe really had feelings for her, then her heart would be overwhelming with joy at that moment.

The note wasn't returned by Chloe, instead, she folded it and inserted it in her book so it would serve as a book mark. Beca went back to work, writing things on her planner while Chloe just stared into the air.

"Thinking about your crush?" Beca spoke up. "Don't worry, that person might be thinking of you too."

"I doubt." Chloe smiled. "She has no idea."

"She?" Beca was shocked at Chloe's revelation. "You're gay?"

"Bisexual." Chloe admitted and laughed at Beca's reaction. "I do hope you don't find anything wrong with that."

"No. I was just… shocked. I didn't know." Beca shyly replied.

"That's okay. I don't let everyone know, anyway. Based on your reaction, I assume your're straight."

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "But, with the open society we have right now, I believe that we don't choose the people to fall in love with."

"So, you're open to dating the opposite sex?" Chloe clarified.

"I guess so. Love is love, Chloe. Once it hits you, you're dead." Beca laughed. "I guess you don't get to have a say, or dictate your feelings. So, don't change the topic. Who is she? I might even help you out with her." Beca added.

"No. It's okay. I'm working things out on my own." Chloe laughed. "Well, she's just someone I saw not too long ago, and basically, we are starting to become good friends. I like how things are turning out since I can get to know her."

"That sounds nice, Chloe. I do hope it works well with you." Beca replied.

"Yeah. I hope so. I'm not in a rush though, but I do get bothered at times."

"Why?" Beca continued to ask.

"You see, I'm not the only one that likes her. Basically, everyone does. So, I don't know how to compete with that." Chloe shared. "The problem is that, whenever I see her, I can't stop my feelings."

"Is that a bad thing?" Beca asked.

"I guess so. I know I have to."

"C'mon, Chloe. You're likeable. Just be yourself around that person, and maybe, she'll get to notice how she is with you. You're pretty, smart, talented…"

"Okay. Enough. You're my friend, you're obliged to say that." Chloe giggled as she stopped Beca. "That's too much compliments."

"Seriously, Chloe. Just be yourself and show her the real you. No need to pretend to be someone you're not." Beca advised. "Who knows, right? She might even fall for you."

Chloe looked at Beca intently, and noticed how to brunette was very oblivious. If only Beca knew, Chloe thought.

"Yeah. Who knows, right?" Chloe said as she looked away from Beca who was back to writing on her planner. "I hope so."

* * *

Silence filled the air as Beca was still spending so much time jotting down notes on her planner. As what Chloe could see from her perspective, it consisted mostly of dates and lots of agendas. Thinking of her plan to hang out with Beca and Stacie alone without the presence of Benji and Jesse, Chloe decided to ask the brunette.

She couldn't find the right words to ask Beca properly, and all that Chloe was able to do was sit down beside the brunette, which the latter didn't notice being too engrossed with her work.

Before Chloe could finally speak up and ask Beca, she noticed that Beca was listening to music. She didn't know that Beca would do that while doing work, thinking that it might be a distraction for her. Chloe didn't want to be creepy, but it seemed like she was since she was eyeing the brunette's playlist on her iPod Touch. To Chloe's surprise, Beca had a good taste in music.

Amused with what she discovered, the redhead tapped the brunette's shoulder. "Beca."

Beca was startled. "Oh. Hey." She removed one of her earphones so she could hear the redhead.

"What's playing?" Chloe grinned.

"Wow. Didn't really notice you there, the Flash." Beca laughed. "Nothing. Just music."

"I know it's music, silly. But who?"

"Well, I listen to a lot actually. Twenty One Pilots, The Smiths, Birds of Tokyo…" Beca started to count using her fingers. "No. There's a lot, from different genres, even Calvin Harris, or Skrillex." She added.

Chloe looked at the brunette confused. "You've got a huge music library, I presume." She pointed to the Beca's iPod Touch. "You have good choices."

"Thank you." Beca smiled in response and started to put back her earphones she removed earlier.

"Wait." Chloe stated.

"Why? Did you want to listen or share?" Beca offered her earphones, which the latter declined.

"Uh, I just wanted to ask something." Chloe said nervously. Sensing the Beca was waiting for her to speak up, she decided to go on. "Well, Aubrey and I, no… I mean, I… was wondering if you'd like to join me and Aubrey, or even Stacie. You know? A night out? Us girls only." Chloe stated. "If you're free, I mean… Not now. Maybe we'll schedule it."

"You're funny. You're nervous." Beca laughed. "I don't bite, Chloe."

"You're busy, so, I don't know." Chloe shyly replied.

"That's true." Beca browsed through her planner and scanned through all the dates that were marked in red. "Hm. I could do Friday…" Beca stated as she continued looking. "But, I can also do tonight. I have a meeting that was moved to some other day. So, it's just your call now."

Chloe felt that she was smiling from ear to ear upon hearing that Beca could hang out with them that night. "Are you sure tonight would be fine?" Chloe double checked.

"Yes. Or Friday. Up to you." Beca replied.

"Alright. We're going out tonight! Woo!" Chloe exclaimed, causing Beca to laugh.

Throughout the day, Beca and Chloe looked like they were attached to the hips. Nothing was wrong, of course, since Chloe was also doing what she promised Jesse-to keep Beca company. It was a win-win situation for her.

The redhead noticed how Beca really is. She found Beca to be composed most of the time, and she understood that, Beca's the daughter of Senator Mitchell, after all. She saw how Beca liked to smile at the most simple things. And most of all, she saw how Beca liked Music. She didn't tell the brunette but she noticed how Beca's planner was music-inspired, also, Beca's pen-despite it being an expensive fountain pen had the album title of David Guetta engraved, which was Listen. Aside from all that, Chloe noticed how Beca would tap her fingers on the table, or would subtly play with her pen to match the music. Chloe smiled at all of these. Beca Mitchell isn't what everyone thinks she is, there's something more within her, and Chloe is determined to break down all her walls. One step at a time.

* * *

Upon informing Aubrey that Beca agreed to hang out that night, Chloe was beaming with excitement. Aubrey, of course, was able to keep up with Chloe, since she was still in a daze of what happened during lunch with Stacie. It turned out to be a good day after all.

Beca decided to follow to wherever Chloe and Aubrey would decide to hang out, since she had to drop a few papers off at her father's office. Stacie, would go together with Aubrey and Chloe. Realizing that she needed a break, Beca didn't hesitate when Chloe invited her out. In fact, she was already good friends with the redhead and Beca seemed to be too comfortable with her. She had lots of friends in London, and they were also really close, but with Chloe, Beca knew it was something different.

She found it easy to talk to the redhead, she enjoys her company, and also, she doesn't mind if Chloe would really get close to her and invade her personal space. In fact, Chloe would cling to her, or attach her arms with Beca whenever they would walk, giving people the impression that they are the very best of friends. Basically, Beca would hate that, but with Chloe, it was okay.

Surprisingly, Beca still decided to meet up with the girls even if Chloe decided to bring them all to a nearby club. Not that Beca didn't like it, she was just not a fan of those places, she just found it too noisy and crowded. She was in it for the music though. And, she didn't want to let Chloe down.

She was dropped off by James in a club called, Spin. Beca immediately notified Stacie that she was already there and waited for a few minutes before her cousin could pick her up.

Stacie led Beca to their table, where Chloe and Aubrey looked like they had a few drinks only to themselves. "Hi." Beca greeted. "Sorry, I'm late."

"No. It's okay. Come, sit with me." Chloe patted the seat beside her, and Beca obliged.

"Are you going to be okay, Becs?" Stacie asked. "I know you don't really come to places like this. Which is why I was surprised you did manage to show up."

"Yeah. Stacie here was telling Chloe and I how you dislike places like this." Aubrey added.

Beca just laughed and took a sip of water which was on their table.

"I'll go get Beca a drink." Stacie volunteered.

Beca was quiet all the time she was in the table with Aubrey and Chloe. She took in all of her surroundings and lots of thoughts flooded in her mind. As much as possible, she wanted to keep them away. She was on a night out, she was supposed to have fun.

It was already a bit late, and people were rushing in and out of the dance floor. Not that Beca was complaining, but she did notice how tight the dance floor was. Still focused on her thoughts, she was startled, once again by Chloe.

"Hey. I'm so glad you could make it. For a second I thought you won't come since Stacie started to tell me you don't really come to places like this." Chloe smiled and reached for Beca's hand as she spoke to her.

"Don't think of what she said. It's fine." Beca took a sip of the drink that Stacie had brought her.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked once Aubrey left the table to join Stacie on the dance floor.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Beca assured the latter and also kept an eye on her cousin. "They have something going on, right?"

"Who told you that?" Chloe was shocked to know that Beca noticed. She was told by Aubrey that Stacie hasn't told anyone yet.

"Nobody did. I just know my cousin." Beca smirked. "Don't worry, I won't tell Aubrey that I know. I can keep a secret." Chloe was relieved upon hearing that Beca just figured it out on her own.

Both girls continued to keep an eye on Aubrey and Stacie who were laughing together, they found it adorable how one would whisper at another's ear, and how one would find it funny. They look so happy.

However, Chloe didn't expect that the House DJ would play Walk The Moon's Shut Up and Dance With Me. She perked up upon hearing the music blast, and Beca saw this.

"Oh my god." Chloe stated. "That's one of my favorite songs to dance to." Chloe grinned and started to bob her head up and down with the music.

"Really?" Beca asked, amused that Chloe also knew one of her favorite songs.

"Yep. Come on, Beca. Dance with me!" Chloe pulled the brunette out of the table, and Beca had no chance of declining. Chloe was determined to get her out of her seat.

"I don't really dance, Chloe." Beca whined but still allowed herself to be dragged by the redhead until they were already one with the crowd.

"I don't believe you." Chloe grinned as she started to dance along with the beats infront of Beca.

Beca stood in disbelief as she watched Chloe dancing in front of her. Seeking for help, she looked at Stacie who looked busy dancing with Aubrey. She didn't want to ruin that moment so she decided to stick with it.

She shook her head in disagreement when Chloe started to pull her closer and urged her to let loose. She appreciates Chloe's effort though, and soon enough she was already caught up with the music. And unknown to her, was already dancing along with everyone else.

Chloe and Beca sang to the song, saying the words "Shut up and dance with me!" loudly enough whenever it would come up. They were giggling at each other, and Chloe felt proud of herself to finally make Beca let out a part of herself that people rarely see.

Beca, on the other hand, felt so free. It came to the point that Chloe was watching her move to the music, and she didn't notice it. That's how much she was having fun.

Upon realizing that Chloe was staring at her, Beca stopped dancing and questioned the redhead. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe smiled at admired how Beca was smiling at her from ear to ear.

Beca looked so pretty, so happy, and so free that Chloe was really drawn to her. She moved closer to the brunette and brushed Beca's hair away from her face. At that instant, Chloe felt her heart taking control.

Still lost in the moment, Beca was not doing anything. She was lost in Chloe's blue eyes that she was not able to move away, until she felt Chloe's soft lips on hers.

Frozen at that incident, Beca didn't know what to do. She tried to convince herself that it was not happening. But despite the surroundings being dark, she knew those eyes. She knew to whom it belongs to.

It was Chloe's.

Chloe Beale just kissed her.

 **A/N: Uh oh. I smell trouble.**

 **Again, I apologize for all the unreplied messages that I have been getting, but I will make sure to reply to all of you. I promise. Thank you so much for the concern and the interest with my story. I really appreciate it, guys. It makes me really happy to be hearing from all you awesome readers! Please don't stop letting me know all your thoughts. x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

 **SPIN, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Everything happened so fast that Beca didn't know what to do.

Chloe's soft lips which lightly pressed on her own made Beca feel weird. She didn't know how to handle the situation, which made her stare at Chloe in an awkward manner.

She knew that she was not the only one who was shocked. She was sure enough that Chloe also didn't expect for the kiss to happen, but she was stuck in a moment she didn't know she liked or hated.

Acting on her own impulse, Beca slowly backed away from Chloe. Honestly, she didn't know what she's supposed to do next-Beca always finds a way to turn things around, sadly, this is one of the times that she just can't find a way out.

The dance floor was crowded, and Beca didn't really want to cause a scene, so she backed away slowly, until it was safe for her to retreat.

Chloe, on the other hand, was not able to say anything. She didn't know why she had done that-it was a big no-no. It was against the rules. It was not yet time. It was too soon.

Seeing that Beca was taking a few steps back from her, Chloe wanted to stop the brunette. She wanted to apologize, and maybe think of a super lame excuse just so Beca would forget that something silly and awkward had happened.

"Beca…" Chloe spoke up.

But, before Chloe could finally come up with something, Beca managed to swiftly breeze through the crowd.

Of course, Chloe followed the brunette. She had to.

Chloe was panicking, her heart was beating so fast. In fact, while she was trying to look for the brunette, she was mentally cursing and scolding herself for ruining the night. It was supposed to be a good night, but all that was gone in an instant, and she had no one to blame but herself.

Chloe searched the club, and despite her efforts, Beca could not be found. Upon accepting defeat, Chloe had no choice but to go back to their table, where she found Stacie and Aubrey.

"Hey, Chlo. Where's Beca?" Aubrey grinned.

The blonde was able to see Chloe enjoy Beca's company and vice versa, and was indeed, happy for her best friend. Because, finally, Chloe was able to be with Beca even for just quite a while.

Chloe couldn't say anything, she was too shocked and too heart broken.

"Chloe. Where's my cousin?" Stacie managed to ask, since Chloe was not answering Aubrey's question. To be honest, Stacie's tone was out of concern.

"I…" Chloe looked at both girls, and still couldn't say anything.

"What? Are you drunk?" Aubrey laughed at how Chloe acted really weird.

"Beca… She… Uh… left." Chloe replied and tried hard not to show Aubrey and Stacie the sad look on her face.

"Why? What happened? The party just started!"

Chloe could feel Stacie's eyes on her. It was either that, or it was just her imagination for feeling guilty about what she did.

"That's weird. Beca should have told me where she went." Stacie continued to search the dance floor for her cousin. "Maybe she's just out there somewhere."

"No. She left." Chloe said. "I'm sure."

"How sure are you?" Stacie stood up, and again, scanned the area.

"Because…" Chloe can feel that Stacie wouldn't like the next words that would come out of her mouth, but she had no choice. She had to. "I kissed her."

"You what?!" Aubrey and Stacie asked in unison.

"I kissed her." Chloe admitted. "I don't know. We were dancing, and everything happened so fast. I was so caught up in the moment, and then after I kissed her, she looked terrified and left."

"Oh shit." Aubrey cursed, and turned to Stacie who looked like she was about to explode. "Okay, calm down."

"No. You don't tell me what to do." Stacie replied. "I can't believe this." Stacie paced the area back and forth.

"Stacie, I am so sorry." Chloe sighed. "I wanted to tell you, but I can't. I like Beca. Remember my Mystery Girl? It's Beca. I saw her at the record shop the day you and Aubrey met before classes started."

"I know you like her, Chloe. I see the way you look at her. I don't have anything against that. But, Beca, you see, she's not exposed to these things. She probably took off because she couldn't handle what happened. It must've confused her." Stacie explained.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at Stacie who was extremely worried about her cousin.

"Listen, Chloe. Beca needs time to process everything." Stacie added.

"I want to see her." Chloe said.

"No. Not yet. Give her time." Stacie advised.

"I agree, Chloe. You really took her by surprise." Aubrey sighed. "We'll just see what happens tomorrow, alright?"

"I just messed things up." Chloe wanted to cry, and wanted to turn back time just so she could undo what she did.

"Beca got scared, Chloe. It was a normal reaction." Stacie said. "And I know my cousin, there are definitely a lot of things she still needs to discover."

The next two days were hell for Chloe-she never saw Beca after the incident. She hoped that Beca would join them for lunch, but the brunette didn't show up.

She lingered at the quadrangle longer than the usual just to see if Beca would be there, and even went to the library and hoped that she would see her there.

She tried asking Stacie about Beca, but even the former could not give her any news on Beca's whereabouts. All that Stacie managed to tell Chloe was-"Beca is busy". Chloe understood where Stacie stands, of course. She wouldn't tell Chloe the truth.

Sure enough, Beca was avoiding her, and it was all her fault.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It's Saturday.

Chloe remembered that Jesse would probably be home from D.C. and she dreaded seeing the guy.

Aubrey was the first person she saw in school that day, and definitely, Aubrey asked about Beca. But, Chloe said the same thing all over again. It's true though, Chloe hasn't really seen Beca at all. Not even once.

To Chloe and Aubrey's surprise, they saw Jesse's Rubicon coming to a stop in front of the library-exactly where they were headed.

"It's Jesse." Aubrey stated.

"What do I tell him, Bree?" Chloe started to panic.

"Don't tell him anything about Beca unless he asks." Aubrey instructed. "Act normal."

Chloe nodded and tried to look as calm as possible, so that when Jesse would see them, he wouldn't suspect a thing.

However, to Aubrey and Chloe's surprise, Jesse got out of his Rubicon and proceeded to open the passenger door. They were expecting Jesse to be alone, but seeing that he was opening the door for someone else, Aubrey and Chloe already knew who it could be.

"Bree. It's Beca." Chloe sighed and watched how Beca thanked Jesse. She started to panic and opted to walk away, until Aubrey took a hold of her arm.

"Don't leave."

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just say hi." Aubrey mumbled. "Too late to walk away, Chlo. I think Jesse saw us already."

Chloe had no choice but to do what Aubrey told her to do, and she did play it cool even though her insides were churning.

"Hey! What a surprise!" Jesse greeted Aubrey and Chloe with a hug. "Didn't expect to see you here today."

"C'mon, Jesse. It's the other way around. I didn't expect to see you here on a Saturday, and just after you arrived." Aubrey scoffed.

Jesse acted like he was hurt, and laughed along with Aubrey and Chloe.

"So, what brings you here, Jesse? Aren't you tired from your flight?" Chloe asked while subtly looking at the brunette who was on her way to them.

"I'm used to it. Besides, Beca and I have some work to do." Jesse proudly mentioned.

As soon as Beca stood beside Jesse, Chloe felt like she was not worthy enough to look at her. She knew that Beca didn't forget about what she had done, she might have even written it on her planner.

"And, here she is." Jesse snickered. "Beca Mitchell, everyone. Founder of Helping Hands."

"Jesse!" Beca slapped Jesse's arm playfully, which earned questioning looks from both Aubrey and Chloe. "Hi, Aubrey!" Beca greeted the blonde, but was hesitant to greet the redhead. But, out of respect, she did anyway. "Hi." She turned to Chloe and immediately looked away.

"So, Helping Hands, huh? What's that?" Aubrey asked since she had no idea of what Beca was working on aside from her work.

"It's Beca's organization." Jesse confidently mentioned. "C'mon, Beca. Tell Aubrey."

"It's just an organization that I founded. You know, focus on humanitarian work in places around the world. It's under the USAID so…"

"Wait. Under the USAID?" Aubrey interrupted. "Is this the one you were planning on before?"

"Yep. My application just got approved and was allowed registration to work under them and in partnership with them." Beca said as if it was not a big deal.

"Oh my god! Congratulations, Beca!" Aubrey jumped in on the brunette to give her a hug. "I am so happy for you."

"I couldn't believe it 'til now. Jesse, on the other hand, wants to tell everybody! And, thanks, Aubrey." Beca replied as she took in the hug.

Chloe wanted to do the same thing as Aubrey did, so she could make Beca feel that she was really happy and proud of her. Chloe knew how hard Beca worked for the approval of Helping Hands, she saw all of it.

"Congratulations, Beca." Chloe said when Aubrey finally let go of Beca.

"Thank you." Beca plainly replied.

"We have to celebrate. What do you say, Beca?" Jesse turned to the brunette who looked really uncomfortable. "Shall we?"

"I don't know, Jesse." Beca tried to reason out. "It's not really a big thing yet, Helping Hands is not yet officially launched…"

"Then we'll celebrate again once it's officially launched! What do you say, Aubrey? Chloe?" Jesse awaited Aubrey and Chloe's answer.

"Well, if Beca's up to it, then count me in." Aubrey replied. "How about you, Chlo?"

"I don't know, guys. I think I'll pass..." Chloe scratched the back of her neck.

"Chloe, it's Beca's pre-launch celebration." Jesse tried to reason out. "C'mon, it will be fun."

"Jesse, if she doesn't want to, let's not force her." Beca immediately blurted out.

"But, Beca, it won't be the same if we won't be complete. I'm calling Benji and Stacie too, you know."

"Alright. I'm going." Chloe felt that she was unwanted by Beca, but she was stuck in the middle. She didn't want Jesse to suspect anything, and at the same time, she didn't want to make Beca feel uncomfortable.

"That's the spirit! Thanks, Chloe!" Jesse wrapped his arm around Chloe and gave her a side hug. "So, we'll see you later at Bob's Karaoke, alright?"

"Definitely." Aubrey and Chloe replied.

Jesse ushered Beca, and put his hand at the small of her back. Chloe caught sight of this, which was also unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Easy there, tiger." Aubrey chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Aubrey replied and gave Chloe a foolish grin.

"C'mon, Bree. What do I do? It's obvious that she doesn't like me being around her. Did you hear what she said?" Chloe started to throw her arms up in the air while she was ranting.

"Chloe. Calm down."

"I can't, Aubrey. I just ruined my friendship with Beca."

"Just talk to her. Explain your side." Aubrey stated. "There's no other way but that."

"What do I tell her? The truth?"

"Yes. If you're ready, then why not, right? But, it's still all up to you, Chloe. Either that, or still pretend that you're not falling for her."

"I am not falling for her. I just have a crush on her." Chloe countered. "It's different."

"Right. And you didn't kiss her. And, Stacie didn't ask me out."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY LIBRARY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Once settled in the library, Beca couldn't help but remember the night that Chloe kissed her whenever she sees the redhead.

Beca remembered how she was unable to sleep that night because she thought of all the possible reasons of why Chloe did that. Indeed, Beca was stuck in the middle.

She liked Chloe. She enjoyed every moment with her. Chloe makes her feel comfortable, safe, and free.

However, because of just one kiss, Beca started to question everything including her sexuality.

Beca has never been in a relationship with a girl, and she was really curious as to why she kind of liked the feeling of Chloe being next and close to her, and how Beca's day would brighten up whenever she gets to see or talk to Chloe about anything under the sun. There were lots of things going on in Beca's head.

But the thing here is, Chloe Beale kissed her. And she's just not sure if she hated it or liked it.

Not far from Jesse and Beca sat Aubrey and Chloe, and the latter is really within the brunette's view, causing Beca to remain unfocused.

"Beca? Beca?" Jesse repeatedly asked while snapping his fingers to call Beca's attention.

"Huh? Hey. What?" Beca finally said after several attempts made by Jesse.

"I was saying, your idea of an ocular inspection could be feasible." Jesse stated. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… Yes. Sorry, I'm just tired." Beca pretended to yawn. "Okay, back to business."

"Okay. So, you want an ocular, right? I can accompany you. Where do you want to go first?" Jesse handed Beca the statistical reports he researched on while he was in D.C. "We can visit them all of you want to."

Beca scanned through the papers and considered every factual detail in it.

"You're right. We can go visit them. One place at a time, then maybe when we get back, we can finally see what we could provide them with, depending on their needs." Beca continued to examine the papers. "I just want them to get what they need, and it looks like every place you have included here don't have the same needs as compared to the others."

"Yep. I didn't know what project you would want to do first, so I gathered all those so you could choose. And it looks like you're really inclined to do everything."

"Absolutely. These people need help, Jesse. No need to choose which one, and exclude all the others." Beca said while handing back the papers to Jesse.

"So, when do we start?" Jesse asked.

"After I settle things with my Dad's office, then we'll leave as soon as possible."

Chloe could see Beca and Jesse discussing on their table, and it bothered her that Beca seemed to be fine with not talking to her.

"Chloe, eyes on the drawing." Aubrey whispered upon noticing that Chloe spent most of her time glancing at Beca and Jesse on the opposite table.

"Sorry, Bree. I'm just really bothered." Chloe said as she continued working on her drawing. "Do you think Jesse knows?"

"No. With the way that Jesse acts? He has no idea. Because if he knew about it, then he could have confronted you or he might not even be talking to you." Aubrey replied.

Seeing that Beca excused herself from the table, Chloe wanted to take it as a chance to fully explain her side to the brunette.

"Bree. I'm going after Beca. Stall Jesse if ever, okay?"

"Are you seriously doing this right now? She just left! Might as well wait for a couple of minutes or so. You're being too obvious." Aubrey warned. "Jesse might get the wrong impression."

"You're right. I'll wait for a few more minutes." Chloe returned to her seat and kept her eye on her wrist watch.

Upon realizing that it was already safe for her to follow the brunette outside, Chloe left Aubrey in the table and tried not to catch Jesse's attention. It was good enough that Jesse was so caught up in reviewing, that he didn't notice that Beca hasn't returned yet, and that Chloe was gone.

Chloe tried to think of the places where Beca could be. At first, she checked on Jesse's Rubicon, thinking that Beca might have gotten something in the car, but, the brunette wasn't there or nearby. She tried to check on the nearby school garden, but still, no Beca.

She didn't know where else could Beca go, it was impossible for Beca to leave yet since her things were still with Jesse. Chloe was about to give up when she saw the brunette on the way back to the library with an almost finished iced coffee in hand. She tried to catch up with Beca, who was unaware that she was being followed by the redhead.

"You have been avoiding me." Chloe stated just before Beca could head back inside the library after disposing of her cup.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked in return.

"I said, you have been avoiding me." Chloe reiterated.

"What is it to you?"

"Look, Beca. I know you're mad, but please, let me explain."

Beca gave Chloe a threatening look, but remained quiet.

"About what happened at Spin… Beca, I am so sorry that happened. I didn't know what I was thinking." Chloe explained.

"You kissed me, Chloe." Beca stated. "It was a normal reaction on my part. You can't blame me."

"I know. And, I completely understand. I just want to apologize." Chloe continued. "If you want to avoid me, fine with me. I just want to let you know how sorry I am."

Beca sighed and looked at Chloe in the eye. "Why'd you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Chloe was stunned at Beca's question. She knew that Beca might ask her that, but she was not able to think of a pretty decent reason to back her up.

"You heard me. Why did you kiss me?"

"Beca…" Chloe swallowed hard and tried to evade Beca's stare. "I was drunk."

"Are you serious? You're telling me that right now?!" Beca folded her arms and her voice started to rise.

"I was intoxicated, Beca. People do things whenever they get drunk." Chloe reasoned out as she stood by her excuse. "I am so sorry that it had to be you of all people."

"This is bullshit." Beca gritted her teeth and remained focused on the redhead. "That is a lame excuse, Chloe."

"You don't believe me?" Chloe replied.

"Honestly, I don't know! Thanks to you, Chloe because of that, I don't really know what's going on with me." Beca combed her fingers through her hair. "Everything is so confusing."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way, Beca. But, I took a little more than I should that night." Chloe pressed on further. "Please. Believe me. I want us to be friends again. You know, like we used to."

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. I think I might have to figure things out." Beca stated with a straight look on her face.

"Why? Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Chloe countered, and hoped that she would get a favorable response from the brunette.

Beca didn't know what to say. She really didn't know if that kiss meant anything to her. All she knows is that, she was certain that it felt different.

"I don't know." Beca sighed. "How about you?"

Chloe wanted to retract everything she has said earlier, but she felt that Beca would either way keep distance from her. "Like I said, I was drunk."

"I don't understand you at all, Chloe. I really don't. For a second I thought that I might be able to experience something different, something new and risky. But hearing all those words coming out from you..." Beca took a few steps back from Chloe. "…now it's all clear."

"Clear? Clear of what?"

"That there are times that I tend to overthink things. And that was just one of them." Beca replied. "I have to go. Jesse might be wondering why I took so long to get coffee."

"I really am sorry, Beca." Chloe apologized once again.

"Don't. It was nothing. You were drunk, right?"

Chloe nodded and tried not to cry by biting her tongue.

"See? You said it yourself, Chloe. You were drunk that night. There's nothing to worry about." Beca said as she completely walked away.

* * *

 **BOB'S KARAOKE BAR, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As per Jesse's request, everyone was there to celebrate the approval of Helping Hands. Stacie, Benji, Aubrey and Chloe were the first ones who arrived. Jesse and Beca, of course would make the grand entrance. They were bound to follow their friends after the dinner Jesse set up for him and Beca.

While Benji was busy ordering drinks for their table, Chloe started to tell Aubrey and Stacie what happened with her encounter with Beca.

Aubrey and Stacie took in all what Chloe stated, and found it difficult to react in Chloe's favor.

"It was justifiable, Chloe. You denied it. It was your chance to tell her everything." Aubrey scolded her friend for making up an excuse instead of telling Beca the truth.

"You could've told her, Chloe. Beca is confused, and I remember telling you that. She needed a confirmation. She wanted to hear something from you to help her." Stacie added.

"I won't be surprised if she won't show." Chloe sighed. "I'm the last person she would want to see right now."

"Beca will be here. I'm sure of that." Stacie replied. "My cousin might be confused, but when she says yes, she means it."

"Go sing to take your mind off her. You know, before she arrives." Benji interrupted and winked at Chloe. "It would help."

Benji knew that the girls were talking about Beca as soon as he saw them whispering to each other from the bar counter. It was not a secret among all of them that Chloe really liked Beca, except for Jesse who was too blind to see all the signs.

Aubrey and Stacie nodded in agreement. Chloe sings well, and she might as well pour her heart out into song just before things might get awkward when Jesse and Beca would finally come in.

Without saying anything, Chloe stood up from their table and started to choose a song. She knew that Benji was right, it could help take her mind off Beca. Even just for a little while.

* * *

 **ARIA, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Jesse, we could've taken dinner at home or somewhere else. It doesn't have to be fancy or grand." Beca whispered to Jesse who walked close by when they were led to their table which was especially reserved for them.

"I told you, Beca. It's something special that demands a celebration. It IS a big deal." Jesse pointed out. "Don't worry. I asked permission from the Senator and your mom. They know where you'll be this evening. We have time to enjoy the night."

"This is too much, Jesse." Beca looked around and noticed how Jesse was determined to take Beca out to something fancy.

"C'mon, Beca. We're here. There's no turning back now." Jesse grinned.

Beca nodded in response as Jesse did everything, such as signaling the waiter for their champagne and provided instructions as for their food.

There was a moment of silence between the two, and obviously, Beca's mind was wandering off.

"Beca." Jesse called the brunette's attention. "I'm really happy for you. This is it."

"Thank you, Jesse. I appreciate all of this." Beca smiled in return.

"Beca, there's something I want to tell you." Jesse took in a deep breath and kept his eyes focused on the brunette.

"Go ahead. What's that about? You know you can tell me everything." Beca was oblivious to the fact that Jesse was starting to feel nervous as she sipped her champagne.

"Okay. You see, Beca, it's not a secret that I like you." Jesse said. "I really do, ever since we were in Middle School. Heck, I'm even more excited to see you in D.C., instead of my Dad. I always look forward to those trips because I could be with you." Jesse chuckled.

Beca kept a straight face and tried to figure out where their conversation is going.

"All those family trips, and even dinners with everyone was bearable because you were there. And see, now, you're here, in Atlanta. I don't need to go to D.C., anymore just to see you."

"I don't understand where this is going, Jesse." Beca respectfully interrupted.

"I guess, what I'm saying is, Beca…" Jesse was nervous, as his hands were already starting to sweat. "I like you, and I know how independent you are, and you might not even need someone like me. But, I really do. Rebecca Mitchell, can you give me a chance to show you how much you mean to me? Please?" Jesse asked.

Beca's heart was beating so fast, since she didn't know that Jesse would legitimately ask her for a chance. She knew that Jesse liked her, but all those thoughts were set aside since Beca really didn't focus much on the former's feelings for her.

"Jesse… I really don't know what to say." Beca admitted. "I mean, yes, we're really good friends ever since Middle School, but I didn't expect how strong your feelings are for me."

"You don't need to say much, Beca. All I'm asking for is a chance. Just one chance." Jesse reached out, and held Beca's hands on top of the table.

Beca looked at his hands subtly, and then looked into Jesse's eyes. He was really serious.

"I can't assure you anything, Jesse." Beca sighed.

"It's too soon for you to feel the same way for me. I completely understand." Jesse smiled in response. "There will be no pressure, Beca. I will give you all the time you need. I promise. Just give me a chance."

"You're quite determined, huh?" Beca chuckled just to ease the tension.

"Ever since day one." Jesse grinned.

"Okay." Beca softly said.

"Okay? Really? Okay?" Jesse's face beamed.

"Yes, Jesse. Okay." Beca nodded and laughed at how Jesse couldn't believe what he heard.

She secretly scolded herself for not being able to resist Jesse's charm, but she also knew that she was doing the right thing.

Not only for her-for security, but also for her family, especially her father.

Oh, boy, her father would be delighted to know about it.

* * *

 **BOB'S KARAOKE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Stacie, Aubrey and Benji already had a couple of drinks. While, Chloe on the other hand couldn't hide her nervousness despite letting loose on the stage with her friends. She couldn't face Beca again, knowing that the brunette was completely angry with her.

"Calm down, Chloe." Aubrey whispered. "You look so stiff sitting there."

"I think I need to sing one more song." Chloe stood up and once again, returned to the mic on stage.

Chloe scanned through the song list, and noticed that all of the songs were already sung by them. Looking at that one sing title she knew too well, she took in a deep breath and stepped on stage.

"Aubrey, is she singing…" Benji pointed out.

"Shush, Benji. She is." Aubrey watched her friend who started singing on stage.

"Girls like Girls, huh? Nice choice." Stacie shrugged and focused on Chloe.

 _Stealing kisses from your missus, does it make you freak out?  
Got you fussin', got you worried  
Scared to let your guard down._

 _(Boys)_

Aubrey, Benji and Stacie were too focused on Chloe singing the song effortlessly on stage, that they failed to notice Jesse and Beca making their way to their table.

 _Tell the neighbors I'm not sorry if I'm breakin' walls down  
Buildin' your girl's second story  
Rippin' all your floors out._

(Boys)

Being on stage, Chloe didn't miss the brunette. She tried hard not to look at her while singing, but she couldn't help it since she saw how Jesse would assist the brunette on their way to their table. It made her cringe on the inside/

Seeing Chloe's eyes focused on something, Aubrey followed Chloe's line of sight.

However, it was too late, since Jesse and Beca were nearing them already. Aubrey knew that Chloe would dedicate that song to Beca, and there was no chance that Beca and Jesse didn't hear Chloe's song.

 _Saw your face, heard your name_  
 _Gotta get with you_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new_

 _(Boys)_

 _Isn't this why we came?_  
 _Gotta get with you_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new_

 _(Boys)_

Jesse and Beca managed to make their way to Stacie, Benji and Aubrey. And like the rest of the group, watched their redheaded friend kill it on stage.

 _Always gonna steal your thunder, watch me like a dark cloud_  
 _On the move collecting numbers_  
 _I'mma take your girl out_.

It was awkward on the table, and no one really dared to say a word. Not even Jesse.

However, Jesse was unaware that Chloe was singing the song to the brunette sitting beside him. Ironically, Jesse seemed to be amazed at Chloe's voice, and he did enjoy watching his friend on stage.

 _We will be everything that we'd ever need, oh_  
 _Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_  
 _I'm real and I don't feel like boys (Boys, boys, boys)_  
 _I'm real and I don't feel like boys._

 _Saw your face, heard your name_  
 _Gotta get with you_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new._

Beca, on the other hand, took in all of the song's lyrics. She looked at the redhead on stage, and tried to decipher every little detail of it.

Chloe, despite on stage, could feel the brunette's gaze on her but still, continued to finish the song. She wished that Beca would not dare to ask her about it.

 _Isn't this why we came?_  
 _Gotta get with you_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new_  
 _Girls like girls like boys do - nothin' new_

 _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_  
 _Kissed your girl_  
 _That made you cry._

 _As soon as Chloe finis_ hed, she hopped of the stage and was greeted by applause and cheers from her friends. Beca did too, but Chloe noticed that it was forced.

"Wanna go sing, Beca? Beca here, has a nice voice. You should hear it." Jesse volunteered the brunette who sat beside him.

"I'm not in the mood, Jesse. Sorry, guys." Beca declined. "Jesse should. Right?"

"Yeah, Jesse!" Stacie, Aubrey and Benji cheered, but Jesse wouldn't budge.

"Not now, guys. Maybe later." Jesse snickered.

The group was already starting to have fun, sad to say, Chloe isn't. She remained focused on the brunette sat across her, and noticed how Jesse would be inseparable from her. She wanted another chance to speak to Beca, but it looked like it was impossible for her that night.

So, when Beca excused herself from the table, Chloe immediately grabbed the chance and followed her to the girl's restroom.

"I knew you'd follow me." Beca said as she saw Chloe enter.

"Yeah. I really would like to explain about the song earlier, and of course, tell you the truth."

"About what? You already explained. And besides, everyone could sing Hayley Kiyoko's song." Beca scoffed.

"Beca, the kiss…" Chloe started to speak.

"Is nothing. I remember." Beca interrupted.

"No, Beca. It isn't." Chloe sighed. "I was not drunk, I was completely aware of what I did. I was just too scared of knowing why you reacted that way. I like you, Beca."

"Ha! And now you're here, telling me you like me!" Beca managed to speak up in a raised voice. "I can't believe you, Chloe."

"It's the truth, Beca. I like you. That kiss was really meant for you." Chloe tried hard to be calm and explain her side, despite seeing the brunette fuming.

"I asked you, Chloe. I asked you!" Beca pointed out. "You said, you were drunk, and now this? I'm not someone to be played with, Chloe."

"I know you did. I just couldn't find the courage to let you know." Chloe argued.

"This is so messed up. I can't deal with you right now."

"Why are you so angry anyway? Would it make a difference if I told you the truth earlier? Would you have said yes if I asked you out?!" Chloe couldn't help but raise her voice, she was already frustrated of what was happening.

"Yes." Beca softly answered. "Yes, Chloe. I would have said Yes."

Chloe knew that she wasn't dreaming, she heard Beca's answer, and it was a Yes.

"But you didn't tell me the truth earlier." Beca added. "I was inclined to figure some things out, and maybe come into a certain realization as to why I feel so confused whenever I am with you. But, you told me that it didn't mean anything. That, you were drunk."

"And you believed me?" Chloe asked.

"Of course, I did. I thought that this is just a phase that I'm going through, that it will pass." Beca explained. "And it was confirmed when you told me that it didn't mean anything. Instead of keeping myself confused, I'd resorted to something more secure."

"And what is that?" Chloe's heart was breaking, if only she told Beca the truth earlier, then none of this would be happening.

"Jesse." Beca sighed. "I agreed to go out with Jesse."

"Since when?"

"Just a while ago. During dinner." Beca stated.

"Wow. Too much happening in one day." Chloe tried to put up a smile.

"I know." Beca nodded and started to make her way out of the restroom. "Same thing with me."

Hearing those words from Beca, hurt Chloe. She had no one to blame but herself, because she knew that if she told Beca the truth, the latter would not have given Jesse a chance.

She would be the one sitting next to Beca, bringing her drinks, whispering funny things to her ear. Not Jesse.

"Okay…" Chloe sighed. "But, at least, can we still be friends?"

"Yeah…" Beca replied. "I think I could still try to do that."

"If only I could turn back time, Beca…" Chloe stated just before Beca could completely exit.

"…but you can't Chloe. Sad to say, you can't." Beca managed to counter Chloe's statement. And as soon as she did, she left Chloe.

It was too much for Chloe.

Too much for her, that she wasn't able to say anything.

For the first time in a long time, Chloe Beale was left speechless.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for what happened here guys! (Please don't get mad at me)**

 **Well, it just shows how important it is to tell the truth. I wished Chloe had said it earlier, too. Then maybe, she won't be in a lame situation right now.**

 **But, we'll see how everything goes in the long run, right?**

 **There's still hope for Beca and Chloe. ;)**

 **Song used: Girls Like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

When it comes to loving someone, there are people who would choose to fight, and some, would choose to wait. But, with time running out, will Chloe choose the former or the latter?

Will Beca continue to hide behind the mask, and pretend that she could be really happy and contented? Or will she finally take a risk to be with someone, even if she knows it's something her family won't approve of?

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I'm not giving up on her, Bree." Chloe stated as she lay on her bed. "She told me she could've said yes."

"And what are you going to do about it? Jesse just asked her a chance, right?" Aubrey reasoned out. "It isn't something that you can change overnight, Chloe."

Chloe immediately got off her bed and put on her Barden University hoodie and jeans while Aubrey was giving her a lecture.

"Besides, Beca is obviously mad at you. Like Stacie said, give her time." Aubrey continued, still not noticing that her best friend was preparing to go out.

"And, to add all of that, I doubt that Jesse would let Beca slip out of his hands. So, listen to me and just give Beca enough space to realize what she wants, or rather, who she wants." Aubrey added.

The door slammed shut, and Aubrey turned to find out that she was left talking to herself. She hurried to the window and hoped to see Chloe so she could ask where she would run off too.

"Chloe Beale! Where are you going?!" Aubrey shouted from the window sill.

"I'm going to look for Beca!" Chloe shouted back.

"Where are you going to find her? You don't know her schedule!" Aubrey tried to stop her friend from causing any more trouble.

"I will find her, Bree. I'm sure that Beca has a class today! Trust me!" Chloe said in return and continued to walk towards the quadrangle.

Aubrey was right, Chloe doesn't have any idea on where to find Beca. Barden is a pretty huge campus, and she didn't know where to start.

With no definite destination in mind, Chloe just allowed her feet do their thing.

She passed by the Main Hall, Beca's building-where most of her classes are held, the Library and even tried to look for the brunette in Jesse's department building.

She still couldn't find Beca, and she was already losing hope.

However, by chance, she saw the brunette get out of her father's Lexus. Chloe was certain that it was Beca.

True enough, it was Beca who got out of the car. She was in a plain white shirt, and in ripped denim jeans and carried something on her left hand which Chloe could not decipher.

Chloe didn't want to startle the brunette, so she waited until the coast is clear so she could freely follow her to where she was going. Following closely behind, Chloe was unaware that she was on the way to the school auditorium.

Beca never goes to the school auditorium. Chloe was confused as to why the brunette would decide to go to that place, so she continued to follow.

Chloe's curiosity was eating her up, but still, she managed to control herself so she opted to wait for Beca outside the door. She sat on the floor, and tried to formulate things to say once the brunette would make her way out.

However, while Chloe was thinking of all the things she could say to Beca, all Chloe could hear was music.

Someone was playing the violin.

Chloe remembered that she saw Beca holding something on her way in, so the redhead immediately stood up, dusted herself and managed to peek.

She was right.

It was Beca. Beca was playing the violin.

She knew the song that Beca was playing. It was Secrets by One Republic.

Chloe admired how Beca played the violin so gracefully. She never knew that Beca played the violin so she took the time to let Beca finish the song.

While Beca was one with her violin, Chloe subtly entered and took a seat in the last row so the former wouldn't see her or notice her presence.

Beca was so focused in playing the violin that she didn't notice someone enter, nor noticed the door open and close.

Picking up her bow, Beca decided to play another song this time. Chloe watched the brunette intently from afar and was amazed at how Beca looked so professional.

Again, Beca started to play, and Chloe perked up upon hearing the first few notes of the song.

It was Titanium.

She tried hard to control herself from singing along to the music. Instead, she continued to watch the brunette play her favorite song.

Chloe noticed how Beca looked so peaceful and contented while playing the violin, and she didn't want to interrupt the brunette. She decided to linger for a little while, and decided to approach Beca after the song.

She loved every bit of Beca at that moment.

With music, Beca radiates a different aura and vibe. She shows off a certain glow that nobody really sees unless they look beyond her.

Soon enough, Beca stopped playing and as soon as she did, Chloe stood up and applauded the brunette.

Beca was shocked to find the redhead there, causing her to swiftly pack up.

"Beca. Wait." Chloe ran up to the brunette who was already on her way down the stage. "That was amazing. I heard all of it, from Secrets to Titanium."

"You did?" Beca gave a shy smile. "No. Wait. Why are you here?"

Beca's mood changed in an instant, and the redhead noticed it.

"I saw you, and I was wondering if you and I could talk properly." Chloe sighed. "Last night was not a good one, so maybe, it would be better today. Please? It won't be long."

Beca put down her violin and gestured Chloe to go on by nodding her head.

"You know, you really were amazing up here." Chloe sat down on the floor and Beca did the same thing. "Titanium, wow. Didn't know you could play that in a violin." Chloe chuckled.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca smirked.

"Of course. I think I should be the one asking you that." Chloe grinned. "I didn't know you could play."

"I don't tell everyone. Been playing since I was a kid." Beca replied.

There was a little bit of dead air so Chloe decided to speak up before Beca would finally come into her senses, and later on, if she does, she might get up and leave.

"Beca, I know that I couldn't turn back time. But, I would like you to know, that all of those things I said last night were the truth." Chloe sighed. "To be honest, I saw you even way before school started."

"You did? Where?" Beca asked.

"I don't know if you remember though. It was in a record shop, you suggested that I listen to some albums." Chloe snickered. "From the moment that I saw you there, Beca, you were never out of my mind."

Beca kept quiet and Chloe could tell that she couldn't remember.

"I know you don't remember, but I just wanted you to know." Chloe continued. "So, yeah, I saw you. And later on, I knew that the girl who Jesse was pining over since Middle School was you. It was so complicated, and I didn't know what to do. Until now, I couldn't tell Jesse."

"You could've told me, Chloe." Beca replied. "Then it wouldn't be this complicated."

"I was too scared, Beca. Jesse really likes you, and we're friends. It was a difficult situation. And soon enough, I started hanging out with you. I saw the real Beca Mitchell. Then, even though how hard I try to deny it, I think I have fallen in love with you ever since I saw you in a different light. You were not the stereotyped politician's daughter that everyone thought. You're nice, smart, all the works." Chloe snickered as she explained. "And yeah, now you know, you were the one Aubrey and I were talking about in the quad when you saw us."

"That makes sense. You both were acting weird that day." Beca stated.

"Yeah. I just couldn't tell you, since I felt like it was not yet time. But now, I need to. Sadly, I ran out of time since Jesse already made his move. I'm such a loser."

"Honestly, you have a different effect on me. Whenever I'm with you, everything seems to be so fine. You're like this ball of sunshine that brightens up my day, which I couldn't explain. But whenever a day goes by without talking to you, I feel so incomplete." Beca admitted. "I started to doubt myself Chloe, ever since I hung out with you. But, I just don't know why."

"Hey, I completely understand." Chloe took Beca's hand and rubbed the back of her hand gently. "Stacie told me everything about it."

"This is really complicated." Beca sighed. "But, you know, Chloe? You make me feel things. Things that I'm not supposed to feel."

"You know, I like you so much that I am willing to give up my friendship with Jesse." Chloe stated. "I may sound selfish, but it's true."

"I can't just do that to Jesse, Chloe. You know that." Beca sadly replied. "He has nothing to do with this. This is all on you and me."

"I know. I'm not asking you to immediately dump him after agreeing to go out with him. Not even a day has passed." Chloe snickered but Beca could see the hurt in her eyes. "But, Beca…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to be with you. Even while you're going out with Jesse. I can help you figure things out. It'll be a secret." Chloe proposed. "Our secret."

"No. No. You don't deserve that." Beca stood up, and shook her head in disagreement. "No, Chloe. No chance at all."

"There's no other way I could think of, Beca."

"Nobody deserves to be cheated on, and be kept a secret." Beca continued. "I won't allow that."

"But, Beca. You said it yourself, it's complicated. I want to be with you, can't you see?" Chloe stood up this time and held Beca's hands.

Beca remained quiet and couldn't answer Chloe. It was a desperate move on Chloe's part, but still, Chloe made the indecent proposal.

"Okay." Chloe swallowed hard, since Beca wasn't saying a single world. "I'll give you time to think about it, no rush. And when you've finally come into a decision, you can come see me."

Still, no response from Beca. And Chloe could definitely tell that the brunette was not satisfied.

* * *

After Beca and Chloe's encounter in the Auditorium, Beca never really saw the redhead. She was really bothered since Chloe never showed up to the lunch table, and whenever she would, she would immediately leave as soon as she would see the brunette.

Chloe never approached her in school. She hasn't texted Beca nor called her.

To say that Beca was sad was an understatement, she felt incomplete without the redhead even if they only spent a few times together.

Aubrey would make excuses for Chloe, and Beca knew the truth behind it all.

Not seeing Chloe made Beca question the decision she made. Whenever Beca would look at Jesse, she would see Chloe's face. She remembers everything about Chloe.

Of course, Jesse made her happy. He was a darling, the perfect boyfriend that every girl in Barden would want to have. Sadly for Beca, it was just not the same.

With Jesse, everything seemed so perfect. But, Beca didn't want perfect.

Beca wanted to be carefree, and unpredictable. Something out of the ordinary. All these, she could have with Chloe.

Too bad, she isn't.

* * *

 **One week later…**

 **MORELLI'S GELATO, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

There was still no sign of Chloe Beale.

Beca wanted to talk to the redhead, but she understood that Chloe was doing this not for her own, but for Beca's sake. Nobody told her that, but Beca's smart. Chloe wouldn't do something that would hurt Beca.

Chloe gave her time. Time to think things through-to realize who and what she wants.

Beca craved for ice cream that day, and Jesse obliged to her request so they drove to Morelli's during their free period.

Jesse held Beca's hands as they entered the ice cream shop. Beca felt awkward at first, but decided to be cool with it.

Each had a pint of ice cream, and Beca remembered that there was a convenience store nearby, causing her to persuade Jesse to leave the shop.

"Remind me again where we're going?" Jesse asked.

"To the convenience store. I have to buy cones." Beca grinned.

"For what? They have cones in Morelli's." Jesse laughed.

"It's not the same, Jesse." Beca smirked. "We buy the cones and crush them. It would be the toppings of our ice cream."

"Seriously, Beca?" Jesse's eye's widened.

"Yep." Beca stated. "Wanna come with?"

"Beca, let's go back. We'll get another pint next time and we'll do as you please. We're going to be late."

"Late for what?" Beca was confused, she doesn't remember any commitment.

"It's my Dad's birthday, Beca. Did you forget? I have to drop you off in a while to give you enough time to prepare, and pick you up again at 7." Jesse looked annoyed. "It's already a little past 5."

"Bloody hell, I completely forgot, Jesse. I am so sorry."

"It's alright, Beca. Let's go get you home."

Beca was disappointed in a way since she was not able to get her usual fix of ice cream and crushed cones, but she understood that Jesse had a legitimate reason to postpone it.

It was his Dad's birthday after all.

* * *

 **SWANSON ESTATE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Exactly at 7, Jesse picked Beca up from their mansion, and Jesse had his eyes locked on Beca the whole time on the way back to his house.

"You know, you have to keep your eyes on the road." Beca pointed out and laughed.

"Right. Sorry. You just look amazing." Jesse complimented the brunette, causing her to blush.

"Remind me again why I didn't ride with my parents, please." Beca scoffed.

"C'mon, Beca. You really look amazing." Jesse snickered. "No joke."

Beca wore a silky red dress that showed of her curves, with a red lipstick to go with it. Jesse, on the other hand, wore an all-black suit, with a red bowtie as an accent to his attire.

"Why are we matching anyway?" Beca commented.

"Because we're cool, we're dubbed as the power couple." Jesse grinned.

"We aren't even together, nerd." Beca giggled.

"We're getting there." Jesse joked.

"Whatever, let's just go to your dad's party and shake a lot of hands." Beca giggled.

When Jesse and Beca arrived, there were already a lot of guests. And Beca, felt shy once again.

"Oh Gosh, there are lots of people. Did your father invite the whole Atlanta?" Beca joked.

"C'mon, Beca. You're used to this." Jesse laughed. "It will be okay, Aubrey, Stacie, Benji and Chloe are already inside."

"Wait… What? Chloe?" Beca clarified.

"Yeah. Chloe, Aubrey, Benji and Stacie. So, we'll still have fun." Jesse gestured to the crowd. "We'll see my Dad first, okay?"

"Okay." Beca swallowed hard and allowed herself to be led by Jesse as they made their way through the crowd.

Beca was not yet ready to see Chloe. She still hasn't fully decided, and she was scared to see the redhead eye to eye.

Jesse and Beca's arrival caused a stir in Congressman Swanson's party. They were the center of the attention, they were in matching outfits, and aside from that, people were commenting on how they looked good together.

Indeed, they looked like a power couple, as Jesse has termed it.

Beca was being introduced to everyone in the party by Congressman Swanson, alongside Senator Mitchell and Cynthia Mitchell. Jesse and his mom, also with them.

Not far from where the Mitchell family was being introduced, a certain redhead watched everything from afar.

Chloe noticed how Beca would act around her parents, and how she would greet people belonging in their class. She also saw how Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell liked Jesse for their daughter, and vice versa. It was heart breaking.

"You okay?" Aubrey was concerned, her best friend looked uncomfortable the moment Jesse and Beca stepped into the room.

"Yeah. Of course." Chloe diverted her eyes from Jesse and Beca and tried to look for something else to focus on.

"Chloe, we can leave." Aubrey suggested. "We aren't mandated to be here anyway."

"No, it's okay." Chloe assured Aubrey that they're good to stay. "I haven't really seen them anyway."

"Jesse and Beca won't be sitting with us." Benji interrupted. "They won't even notice us here. So, we could ditch this after we greet Jesse's dad."

"That's disrespectful." Stacie interrupted.

"It's okay, guys. This isn't about me. It's Congressman Swanson's birthday. Let's keep it cool." Chloe appreciated how her friends were concerned about her.

The rest of the group saw how people were gushing about Jesse and Beca, and they saw how Chloe was hurt upon seeing all of that.

The party went on as planned, and sadly, Jesse and Beca weren't given the chance to approach their friends. Whenever the pair would make their way to them, someone would interrupt and would talk to them about future plans regarding politics and business.

It was tiring not only for Beca, but for Jesse as well.

"Aren't they tired yet?" Benji observed how Jesse and Beca would constantly shake hands and talk to people.

"They're used to that, Benji. It's unavoidable. I bet they repeat what they say to every person here." Aubrey snickered.

"Trust me guys, you don't know half of it yet. It's a good thing Uncle Warren hasn't seen me…" Stacie interrupted.

"Stacie?" A voice called out from behind. Stacie knew that voice, and thus, decided not to continue what she was saying.

"Uncle Warren! Hi!" Stacie immediately stood up and gave her uncle a hug.

"What are you doing here? You should be in our table." Senator Mitchell stated.

"No, thanks, Uncle. I'm here with our friends." Stacie motioned to the table where Aubrey, Benji and Chloe stood up to greet the Senator. "Aubrey, Chloe, Benji, this is Senator Warren Mitchell, also known as Beca's dad." Stacie giggled.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." Senator Mitchell shook each and everyone's hands. "So, you're friends with my daughter, huh?"

"Yes, sir." They all said at the same time.

"Well, it's good to know that my daughter has good taste in choosing friends." Senator Mitchell commented. "Nice meeting you." He then turned to Stacie and hugged her. "I'll see you later, Stacie. I'll let Beca know you're here."

"Thanks, Uncle Warren." Stacie returned the hug and turned to her friends.

"Couldn't believe we met him personally." Benji was still in awe. "I'm not washing my right hand tonight." Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie laughed in response.

"Rebecca, your friends are here." Senator Mitchell stated as soon as Jesse and Beca returned to their table. "I already met them. They're with Stacie over there." He pointed out.

"Shall we, Beca?" Jesse asked.

Undeniably, Jesse was a gentleman. He really took Beca by the hand, and guided her. Of course, Senator Warren Mitchell saw this, and he was happy for his daughter.

"Hello, friends!" Jesse exclaimed as soon as they reached the table where Stacie, Aubrey and Benji were seated. "Took us a long time to get here, sorry about that."

"People would stop us whenever we would attempt to make it over here." Beca added, so there would be no tension brewing.

Chloe was so mesmerized by Beca's beauty that she was not saying anything. Aubrey knew her best friend too well, so the latter nudged her subtly.

"It's alright." Chloe managed to blurt out, and hoped that it won't be obvious that her mind was on something else.

"Chloe, long time no see." Beca smiled at the redhead.

"Yeah. Long time no see, indeed." The redhead in turn, smiled back.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Chloe. How are the artworks coming?" Jesse interrupted Beca and Chloe's moment.

"Uh, they're okay. Great, actually. I hope the Art Department would push through with displaying everyone's work for everyone to see." Chloe tore her eyes away from Beca, and looked at Jesse instead. "We're thinking of putting up an exhibit."

"Awesome. We missed you." Jesse grinned. "I did. I'm also sure Beca did. Isn't that right, Beca?" Jesse turned to the brunette.

"Yeah…" Beca simply stated. "I did."

Chloe smiled at the brunette because of her honest answer. She missed the brunette too, she missed invading Beca's space and thoughts. But, she knew that Beca needed space and time, that's why she gladly gave it to her without the latter asking.

"Anyway, Beca, I think we should head back." Jesse looked at Beca who was talking to Stacie. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, now?" Beca didn't want to leave. She missed being around Chloe.

"Yes. My dad and your dad is currently giving us looks. I think we're needed over there." Jesse explained. "But, you could stay if you want? I'll deal with them."

Beca turned to their table, and Jesse was right. Her dad was gesturing for her to come back.

"No, it's okay. Looks important." Beca scoffed.

"C'mon, Beca. We could still see them in school. Right?" Jesse asked everyone.

"Yeah." Aubrey, Stacie and Benji replied all at once while nodding their heads.

"Chloe?" Jesse turned to Chloe, who was the only one who didn't answer. "We'll see you too? You won't be busy anymore?"

"Huh?" Chloe didn't expect that Jesse would single her out. "Well… I don't know…"Chloe subtly glanced at Beca who was obviously waiting for her response. And with just one smile coming from Beca, Chloe had a change of mind. "Yes. Of course."

* * *

 **STARBUCKS COFFEE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Jesse and Beca were only supposed to have a quick coffee run, but upon realizing that they had a lot of schedules and trips to plan out, they decided to stay in and work there.

"What should I get you?" Jesse asked the brunette while his eyes were scanning through the menu.

"You don't know my favorite drink?" Beca asked in return as she positioned her handbag on the table.

"Well… You never told me." Jesse shrugged. "How should I know?"

"It's Caramel Macchiato." Beca stated. "How could you not notice that?"

"They all look the same." Jesse tried to reason out while holding out a laugh.

"No. They don't." Beca argued. "Chloe would know."

"Maybe because you told her."

"No, I didn't. And we never even went to a Starbucks." Beca scoffed. "But she would know because she pays attention."

"Are we seriously fighting over coffee?" Jesse laughed.

"No. We aren't. I'm just subtly saying that you have to pay attention to the little things." Beca reasoned out. "It saves time…"

"Why? Because Chloe does?" Jesse countered, not meaning to interrupt Beca but, his brow was furrowed.

"I didn't say anything like that." Beca said calmly.

"You don't have to." Jesse stated, leaving Beca behind on their table.

"Hey." Jesse returned with their coffee, and handed Beca her own. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Beca continued to write on her planner, and refused to look at Jesse.

"I'm sorry, Beca." Jesse reached out and held Beca's hand, causing her to stop writing. "I was just so frustrated with myself that I don't even know what drink to get you."

"It's okay."

"Beca…" Jesse tried to reason out even more. "It's just coffee..."

"It's okay, Jesse." Beca looked up this time. "Let's just work. We have more important things to do."

Having no choice, Jesse surrendered. He focused with his own work, and Beca did, too. They were quiet the whole time, and worked as if they were not together.

Jesse would question her once in a while regarding their future trips, but Beca would answer only in one or two sentences.

"So, Africa first?" Jesse asked.

"Yep." Beca replied.

"Then?"

"I don't know. We'll see once we get there."

"Are you still mad? Pissed?" Jesse moved closer. "C'mon, Beca. We can't work like this."

"I said, I'm not mad." Beca stated and smiled later on, just so Jesse would drop it.

Beca watched Jesse intently. She was not mad, to be honest. She was just frustrated that Jesse doesn't really pay much attention to small details, unless it involves work or politics.

Beca remembered how she enjoyed taking her coffee with Chloe, wherein she even stopped her work just to talk to the redhead even more. But this time, it was different. She knew that it wasn't right to compare Jesse to Chloe, but she just couldn't help it.

* * *

Everyone in campus knew about Jesse and Beca dating, they were the talk of the campus for quite a while.

Of course, Jesse does feel good about it. But, Beca, on the other hand, doesn't really mind. Not that she hated it, Beca just didn't dwell on the fact that she's dating Jesse.

She was happy, but not really happy. No one could see that, of course.

Most of her dates with Jesse were never unplanned. Usually, they follow schedules and Beca hated it. It felt like dating Jesse was also a part of her work because everything had to scheduled and planned out. Everything they did became a routine, and it was not healthy anymore.

Beca wanted something else, and she hoped that Jesse could see it. She hoped that Jesse would try to change the course a little, and if he does, maybe she'll try to be more patient with how their set-up works.

Jesse picked Beca up from her class, and of course, they had their usual routine. Get out from class, go and report for work, then after a while, Jesse would pick her up again to drive her home.

It was understandable that they were both busy. Jesse was working with his father, and Beca, was busy with Helping Hand's plan of action and with her father's office, too. It seemed like work was the center of their attention even when they were together.

Jesse was driving Beca home, and both sat quietly. However, Beca was pre-occupied with her thoughts, with one thing, specifically. All that she needed to do, was to confirm it.

"Jesse." Beca spoke up.

"Yeah?" Jesse continued to keep his eyes on the road.

"Stop the car." Beca instructed. "Please."

"What? Why?" Jesse looked worried, and parked the car on the side of the road. "Are you okay?"

"I need you to kiss me." Beca blurted out.

"Huh?" Jesse looked confused, but Beca looked determined. "What?"

"I said, kiss me." Beca repeated once again. "Just do it."

"Beca…" Jesse reasoned out. "Are you sure?"

The brunette nodded in response, and Jesse, unfastened his seat belt and moved closer to the brunette. Beca was nervous, but she decided to get on with it. She closed her eyes, and waited until Jesse's lips finally landed on hers.

Jesse kissed Beca, it was a soft and sweet kiss. As expected, Beca didn't kiss him back, but she finally got an answer.

With Jesse's kiss, Beca felt nothing. She didn't feel something extraordinary, it was just normal. Nevertheless, that kiss was all that Beca ever needed to come through her senses.

With Chloe, Beca's heart was racing that night she redhead kissed her. She remembered how she felt chills on her spine. She felt tingles on her cheeks, and she felt like she was on a high. She was just scared to admit it, too scared to know the truth.

As soon as Jesse dropped her off, she knew she had to do something else.

Beca had questions burning in her heart, that only Chloe made it recognizable.

But now, Beca knows all those answers led to Chloe.

It was supposed to be Chloe all along.

It was Chloe Beale ever since Day One.

But then again, she thought of her family once more. Her Dad, her Mom, and all her family ties. She had to take them into consideration.

Beca was so confused, but she was determined to sort things out.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe kept herself busy watching How To Get Away With Murder just so she would avoid thinking of Beca. To be honest, she was not making any progress at all.

She would literally, zone out while watching, due to all the thinking she does.

"Chloe, you're out of the Earth again." Aubrey said as she passed by her best friend who was staring blankly at the screen. "You just missed the cliffhanger."

"Oh… Right…" Chloe set aside all her thoughts and replayed those scenes that she missed.

"So, no chance at all of speaking to Beca? Not even once this week?" Aubrey asked while she was drying her hair with the towel. "I would bump into her, you know. She would ask about you."

"Really?" Chloe looked back and started to feel good that Beca actually asked about her.

"Yeah. But, as your best friend, I didn't tell her the reason you're avoiding her. I swore to you." Aubrey explained. "She looked like she knows why, though."

"I can't blame her, Beca's smart. Obviously, she would really know." Chloe stated. "I just hope she figures things out. Whether it involves me or not."

Aubrey hummed in response, but stopped in her tracks when she saw a car pull up infront of their apartment. "Were you expecting someone, Chlo?"

"Nope." Chloe replied while her eyes were glued to her computer screen. "Why?"

"Someone just parked outside our apartment."

"So? They are allowed to." Chloe continued to watch, not noticing her best friend's suspicion.

"Chloe..." Aubrey tried to peek properly even though she hid herself behind their curtains.

"What, Bree? I'm missing the important parts!" Chloe snickered at how her best friend was trying her best to determine who it was.

"Chloe…" Aubrey sighed and immediately closed the curtains. "I think it's Beca."

Hearing Aubrey mention Beca's name, Chloe didn't know what to do.

Is she finally getting the answer she was waiting for? Or would Beca bring bad news, and completely break her heart?

* * *

 **A/N: I got a lot of messages about my previous chapter, and I'm so sorry that you were all upset. But, to tell you the truth, I was also upset with myself.**

 **This was supposed to be a filler chapter only, but I don't know. I just kept on typing, and I hope it still went well.**

 **Should Beca accept Chloe's indecent proposal, and secretly go out with her? Or would she decline Chloe's offer, and thus, continue to try and make things work with Jesse for the sake of her family?**

 **Honestly, I'm more inclined to the first choice. There could be more excitement. But, I want to give you the opportunity to voice everything out, so yeah, you could choose. I already have plans for both anyway, so just let me know what all of you would want.**

 **Don't worry, it's your interest ahead of mine. x**

 **SO, WWBD, GUYS? WHAT WOULD BECA DO?**

 **I wanna hear your thoughts. Please, review or message me. Either way, let me know. They are very much appreciated.**

 **Also, if you haven't checked out RJRMovieFan, please do so! I am also a follower of the author's work. Whenever I don't update or write, I converse with the author.**

 **And as for you, dear reader, feel free to talk to the author, interact with them, give suggestions or maybe, just talk to them. I promise it breaks walls.**

 **We don't bite. x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe would be lying if she would claim that she did not want to see the brunette that day. In fact, she really wanted to, but, she just couldn't help the feeling of fear creeping up on her.

"Yep. It definitely is Beca." Aubrey took a peek once again beside the redhead. "Are you seeing this, Chlo? Chloe?" Aubrey had to make sure her best friend knew what was going on.

It was obvious that Chloe didn't know what to do at that exact moment. She got out of the couch and left her computer without pausing the current episode playing.

"Chloe? Aren't you going to meet her outside?" Aubrey asked while she watched her best friend pace the room.

"Huh? I'm not even sure if she's here because of me." Chloe blurted out. She was nervous, and Aubrey could see it.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself, Chlo. You know why she's here. It's impossible for her to come here just to see me." Aubrey walked away from the window and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "Even if I don't know why you're acting all weird and stuff, I really have a feeling she came here to see you."

"Well… Maybe she's about to ask you about something? Like, Stacie, perhaps?"

"Chloe…" Aubrey chuckled. "Beca doesn't need to ask me about her cousin."

"You just don't know, Bree." Chloe argued desperately. "Maybe it's about school…"

"Beca is smart, Chloe. She doesn't need my help." Aubrey laughed. "Now, how much proof do you need to convince yourself that she's here because of you?"

Before Chloe could finally figure out a reply, both girls eyed each other when a knock came on the door.

"Go answer." Aubrey smirked. "I know you wanted to see her."

"No, Bree. You do it." Chloe backed away and tried to busy herself in the kitchen by trying to make use of anything she can hold.

"I'm not going to." Aubrey was stubborn. But, another knock came, which was louder this time. "I am seriously not going to get the door, Chloe."

Chloe tried to pretend that she didn't hear the blonde, and continued keep herself busy by moving the salt and pepper shaker back and forth on the kitchen counter.

Again, another knock.

Aubrey continued to eye her bestfriend, and Chloe refused to meet the former's gaze. "Oh wow. Another knock, maybe Beca's getting bitten by mosquitoes out there. It must be hard for her."

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting it." Chloe immediately rushed to the door upon hearing Aubrey's comment. She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and counted up to three before opening the front door.

"Hi." Beca eyed Chloe who was still nervous as hell. "Are you okay?"

"Uh… Beca! Hi!" Chloe waved back, not remembering she still has the salt shaker on her right hand.

"Woah, have pity on the salt." Beca laughed and pointed to the shaker still on Chloe's hands.

"Oh. OH!" Chloe stared at the shaker in her hands and immediately hid her hand behind her. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. We'll pretend that it didn't happen." Beca winked in response.

"Uhm, yeah." Chloe blushed at Beca's wink, and she secretly hoped that it wasn't noticed by the brunette. "So… Do you want to come in?"

"No. It's okay. I won't take long anyway." Beca stated. Chloe raised an eyebrow, and continued to stare back. "I just want to talk."

"We could talk inside." Chloe offered. "It might get chilly later on."

"It's cool. We'll talk here, if it's okay?" Beca moved aside and sat on the doorstep. Beca saw Chloe's puzzled look and smiled in return. "What? Am I not allowed to sit here?"

"No. I just thought that you don't do that." Chloe laughed. "Mind if I join you?" Beca smiled, and Chloe sat beside the brunette, leaving enough space between them. "So, what brings you here, Beca Mitchell?"

"You know why I'm here, Chloe." Beca said in a serious tone, which frightened the redhead. "After that day in the Auditorium, I really didn't know what to do. Well, I was able to think things through, if it's any consolation. But, the point is, after you left Chloe, I felt like there was something wrong. Maybe there was really something wrong all along, and I was just too blind to see it."

"What are you talking about, Beca?" Chloe asked softly.

"You and Me, Chloe." Beca glanced at the redhead, but looked away again. "I'm so sorry, I'm new to things like these and I don't know how to deal with it. But, one thing is for sure, I really like you, Chloe. I'm sorry for being a late bloomer..."

"Beca…" Chloe was trying to find the right words to say. She didn't want to mess things up.

"Just let me finish… I want to do things with you, Chloe. Try things, explore things, do anything I am capable of doing. Honestly, you make me feel way better than Jesse does." Beca explained. "If you only know how I scolded myself for not realizing things sooner, then maybe no third person would even be involved."

Chloe acceded to Beca's request to remain quiet until she finishes.

"Jesse's a good guy, Chloe. And I'm mad at myself for dragging him into this. But, again, let me tell you how much I want you to be the one with me instead of him. If only it would be easy…"

"Beca, we can. It could be. It's possible." Chloe couldn't keep it much longer, that's why she was able to speak even before Beca was done.

"It's not easy, Chlo." Beca shook her head. "My Dad, my Mom, they wouldn't like the idea of us."

"Never say never, Beca." Chloe argued. "I really like you, and if facing your parents is one of those things you find difficult to do? I'm willing to go through all of it with you. It's possible."

"It's going to be really complicated, Chloe. I'm telling you. I can't imagine my Dad's reaction if he would find out that I'm bisexual."

"Being bisexual is not something to be ashamed of. You like both, girls and boys. What's wrong with that?" Chloe asked.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know my family, Chloe. There's a lot of pressure to be in it." Beca explained.

"What are you telling me now, Beca?" Chloe was confused, she didn't know what Beca's intentions are.

"I'm not good with feelings, Chloe. But, I'm willing to be friends again with you, and maybe see where it would take us? Unless, we're not on the same page anymore after this talk." Beca glanced at the redhead who was taking everything in.

"Friends with feelings for each other?" Chloe giggled.

"Well, is that how you call that? If it is then, yes." Beca smiled in return. "We'll figure things out in the long run. I'll slowly fix things up with Jesse, just so you both could avoid any altercation. But Chloe…"

"Yeah?"

"I need time to do all of it. Settle things with myself, my family and Jesse, too. I just want everything into place before we could completely go on. You know, one step at a time?"

"It's alright, Beca. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

"So… Are we allowed to date someone else while we have something going on?" Chloe joked. "Like are we in a secret relationship? Exclusive?"

"What? Don't do that. You'll make things more difficult for me." Beca laughed. "But if you want to…"

"Beca, it's okay. I was just kidding. I won't date anyone." Chloe laughed and tied her hair back in a ponytail.

"Yeah? You're really pretty, you know that?" Beca watched the redhead pull up her hair in a messy ponytail. Chloe blushed once again.

"You haven't answered my question yet." Chloe nudged the brunette playfully. "We're not dating, we're friends, we have feelings for each other…"

"We're reserved for each other." Beca stated. "Yeah, that's it."

"This is going to stay between us, right?" Chloe clarified.

"Yeah. I do hope you understand."

"I do."

"I'm so sorry that everything's a mess, Chloe. It's not right, as of now, but I know, eventually, it will be okay."

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Indeed, it was another normal day for Beca. She was all set to be in her father's office since Senator Mitchell immediately left after Congressman Swanson's party. There were lots of pending paper works that needed to be looked on, and of course, she had to finalize her trips out of the country for Helping Hands. It was going to be a busy day.

Beca wanted everything to be done that day. She couldn't leave a lot of pending papers and work since she would also be out doing work for her organization. She was already receiving a lot of calls that morning and it extremely annoyed her.

She didn't want to be bothered while preparing for work, but sometimes, it was really unavoidable.

Ringing on her pocket, Beca reached for her phone and answered the call without bothering to check who was on the other end of the line.

"Beca Mitchell."

"Hello, you." A perky voice emerged from the other end. "Good Morning."

"Chloe?" Beca giggled. "What's up?"

"So, that's how you sound in the morning. So serious, so professional…" Beca laughed at Chloe's observation, and it looked like she was going to have a good mood throughout the day.

"Is that why you called? You wanted to make fun of me? Because I could definitely end this call right now." Beca laughed.

"No. Don't. I just wanted to greet you a good morning." Chloe's voice softened. "Good Morning, Beca."

"Good Morning to you, too." Oh, and thank you, Chloe. Really." Beca smiled while her keeping the phone in place since she was gathering all her things and files for work.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yes. I'll see you later." Beca had a smile on her face even when the phone call ended.

Unknown to the brunette, her mother was watching her while she was on the phone. She was shocked to find her mom smiling at her from the dinner table. "Oh. Hi, Mom. I thought you would've left by now."

"My meeting with the investors was reset to a later time. I'd rather wait here than at the office." Cynthia was pouring herself a glass of water for her tea. "Would you like some?"

"No, I'm good, thanks, Mom."

"Who were you talking to, Rebecca? Was it Jesse? You seemed to be smiling the whole time when you were on the phone."

"Huh? I was not smiling on the phone." Beca denied.

"I saw it, honey. Jesse really treats you well, I assume." Cynthia sipped her tea and continued to await for her daughter's response.

"Mom, it was not…"

"It's okay, honey. You're allowed to blush inside our premises." Cynthia continued, not letting her daughter explain that it was not Jesse but Chloe.

"Mom, Jesse isn't my boyfriend."

"But you're dating him, right? Isn't it headed there? Your father and I like him for you. You deserve to be taken care of, and Jesse could be that man."

"Mom... Can we not? Please?"

"Just stating an opinion, Rebecca. Anyway, you have to go, honey. You'll be late for work. Tell Jesse I said hi." Cynthia stood up and kissed Beca on the cheek. The brunette was frustrated since she was not given the chance to explain.

And because of that, it seemed like it was going to be really difficult for Beca to explain things to her Mom and Dad.

It was confirmed. Her parents really like Jesse and was determined to push it.

* * *

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As expected, there were lots of papers on top of Senator Warren's desk by the time that Beca arrived. So, as soon as she set foot on her father's office, Beca immediately went to work without any more distractions. She was determined to finish most of the work. There were lots of papers that needed to be signed, mailed and even reviewed.

Beca was so focused that she forgot that she has a phone existing. There were lots of missed calls, mostly coming from her Mom, her Dad, and of course, Jesse. Engrossed in her work, Beca didn't realize that Jesse personally came over to visit her.

Jesse was admiring Beca by the door, and still, the brunette didn't notice him standing there for quite a while. Because Beca wouldn't tear her eyes away from all the papers, Jesse decided to go to her instead.

"Knock, knock." Jesse said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Beca replied, still not looking at the person.

"You're supposed to say, who's there." Jesse laughed, and this time, Beca finally looked at the guy.

"Jesse. What brings you here?" Beca was shocked to see the guy grinning at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to see the girl I'm dating?" Jesse grinned at the brunette, to which the brunette just shrugged off. "You might have forgotten that you have a phone."

"Oh, were you calling? I am so sorry, I just had a lot of things to do." Beca searched the table for her phone, and unlocked it once she got a hold of it. "Sorry, I didn't know you were calling."

"It's alright. That happens to me too." Jesse sat on the chair and flipped through some of the papers Beca was reviewing. "Hey, you should go to this. You could represent your father."

"I'm not good with speeches, Jesse. I'm just at the sidelines."

"You should try to be. Especially once we launch Helping Hands, you'll be the spokesperson and all." Jesse continued to read the invite. "Besides, you can ask your dad to help you, or even his speechwriters. I'm sure he'll help you out."

"I'll think about it." Beca stated without looking at the man.

"Okay…" Jesse decided not to push it since Beca looked agitated. "Anyway, one reason why I'm here, aside from seeing you of course…" Jesse handed Beca a brown envelope. "Is to give you this."

"What's this?" Beca got the sealed brown envelope and examined it. "It doesn't say anything on the outside."

"Just open it." Jesse grinned.

Carefully, Beca opened the envelope and scrutinized all the papers inside. "Are these?.."

"Yep. We're good to go to Africa. Everything is there, and all our requests were approved. We can leave after a few days. Your call, Beca. Just tell me when."

"Am I supposed to tell USAID about this?" Beca continued to scan the papers containing projected areas for her organization to start her campaign for community development.

"No need. They found out about your application for seeking ocular inspection, I think they kinda helped with the process." Jesse explained. "This is it, Beca. It's a start of something new."

"Wow. It's all happening so fast." Beca was happy that her dreams were now coming into life, aside from Music, of course. She was so eager to help out in every little way she can, and now, she's finally doing it without any political motive from her Dad. "By the way, how long can we stay?"

"Well, since it's not the project itself yet, we could stay for a few days, than transfer to different towns. Maybe around two weeks or so?"

"Two weeks…" Beca mumbled.

"Yep. Don't worry, you won't be missing me too much. I'm tagging along, remember?" Jesse smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Beca tried to divert her attention to something else. She knew that she would definitely be missing a certain redhead, but she wouldn't want Jesse to know. "Right. You're coming. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, Beca. Anything for you."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca dreaded going to school that day. She was very exhausted from all the work that she has done, but she had no choice but to attend class and be the best student she can be.

She wanted to go home and take a rest, but she got a text from Stacie. Stacie was asking Beca to meet her at the Football Field-a place where Beca doesn't really go to.

She sat on one of the bleachers while waiting for her cousin, and tried to kill the boredom lurking inside her by people-watching. She never realized that Barden had a Football Field, it's just that she has never really been around campus, or maybe, she just isn't interested to know.

While waiting, she noticed a redhead talking to another person. She perked up on the sight of this, and tried to compose herself just in case the latter would see her too.

"Looks like you saw Chloe." Stacie emerged from behind her.

"Hey, Stace." Beca greeted with a shy smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to catch up."

"And, why here? Of all places? Beca asked. "I don't go to places like this."

"You don't, but I just wanted to show you something." Stacie replied. "C'mon, do you see Chloe?"

Beca nodded her head. "Is she a cheerleader? Didn't know that."

"No, silly. She isn't. She's here because this is where she meets up with fellow art students. Benji is here too."

"And, why are you pointing this out to me?"

"Nothing. I just want you to know that whenever they aren't with us, they hang out here."

"Weird." Beca mumbled.

"No, it isn't. According to them, aside from the quad, this is where they could think in peace, you know, call their muse to inspire them to paint." Stacie laughed. "They could stare into space, and I don't know what goes on after. But, it works for Chloe and Benji. They sometimes spend their time drawing here, they sit in one of the bleachers."

"I don't really understand this, Stace." Beca giggled.

"Beca, I know you like, Chloe." Stacie blurted out. "No need to deny it. And that's why I asked you to be here is because I want you to see how Chloe really is outside of our circle. She's really good at painting and drawing, you know."

"Yeah… I, uh, heard." Beca sighed.

"Okay, look to the left, and tell me who you see." Stacie instructed her cousin.

"It's Jesse." Beca replied. "Jesse hangs out here, too?"

"Not really. He's just here to be with the rest of the guys. I mean, his other friends." Stacie explained. "You see Jesse, right? And you see Chloe too?"

Beca nodded and focused on looking at her cousin. "I really don't know where this is going, Stace."

"Just listen." Stacie warned. "Okay, you see Jesse, and you see Chloe. You're distracted, I assume."

"Yes?"

"Jesse's different when he's not with us, Beca. Chloe is, too. Everyone is different, everyone is in a mask that they wear every day. I'm telling you this, because it's alright to be different. It's not something to be ashamed of." Stacie explained. "You are different, too. You love music underneath all that façade. What I'm saying is Beca, listen to what your heart tells you. You see, this football field? Consider it as a big picture. You can see a lot, right? Jesse, Chloe, Benji and everyone else. But sometimes, you have to focus on what you want to see in that big picture."

"Wow, Stace. I just thought this was going to be catching up and all. Didn't know you'd give me a lecture." Beca giggled.

"There. That's exactly what I'm saying. Jesse and Chloe don't know this stubborn side of you." Stacie grinned. "What I'm saying is, Beca. Stand up for what you believe in and what you feel. It's okay to be different. It's okay to tell your dad or your mom."

"I'm not ready yet, Stace. I'm not even sure if I'm bisexual." Beca sighed.

"C'mon, the fact that you're torn between Jesse and Chloe is enough indication." Stacie laughed. "Been there, done that. By the way, who do you prefer? Jesse or Chloe?"

"I don't know, Stace. Though, I'm more inclined to Chloe as compared to Jesse." Beca looked at both people who was really within her view.

"Beca. You only have one heart. Only one should be in it."

"But, I don't want to hurt anyone of them, Stace." Beca reasoned out.

"The more you prolong all this shit, I mean, with you and Jesse dating, while you have feelings for Chloe, would make them hurt even more." Stacie explained.

"It's not easy for me to do all that, Stacie. You know how everything is." Beca looked like she was starting to cry. "Everything is just overwhelming."

Stacie stood up and bent over to cup her cousin's face. She tucked Beca's loose hair strand behind her ear and gave her a smile.

"I know. And I'm here to tell you that, everything will fall into place. Howevery, you will still have to choose among them. Of course, if you choose someone, one will really get hurt. And while you still remain undecided, you are hurting both of them."

"So, what do I do, Stace?" Beca asked.

"You know what to do, Beca. You're smart. It's not me who should impose that, it should be coming from your own volition." Stacie smirked. "But don't worry, I believe in the choices you make. And even if you don't tell me, I think I know who you would choose."

"Thanks, Stacie." Beca hugged her cousin as she stood up. "I don't know what to do without you."

"Alright, enough with all the feelings." Stacie laughed and let go of her cousin. "Let's just people-watch, shall we?"

"Yeah." Beca replied and found herself staring at Chloe who was all smiles with Benji. They looked like to be doing some sort of a project since Chloe and Benji had a few papers and a pencil in hand.

"Chloe's really pretty, right?" Stacie noticed her cousin staring at the redhead.

"Uh huh. Her smile really is something."

"Look at you, all mushy and stuff today." Stacie pointed out. "But yes, I agree. Chloe's smile is just, wow."

"I agree, Stace. Her smile could make the world go round." Beca sheepishly smiled.

* * *

"Beca, hey! Wait up!" Chloe saw Beca on her way to the library, and seeing her made Chloe's day a little bit better after finding out that she was given an A for her template.

"Hello, Chloe." Beca smiled at the redhead who was already grinning from ear to ear.

"So, how was work?"

"Nothing new, all papers and stuff. Sign a few here, sign a few there." Beca laughed. "How's your day going so far?'

"It's good. Wait, no. It's better now. Like around 5 seconds ago." Chloe giggled.

"5 seconds ago?"

"Yep, it turned out to be better since I saw you 5 seconds ago, or something around that time span."

"My, my, Beale. You really know your ways, don't you?" Beca tried to hide the blush on her face by looking away from the redhead. "Where you headed, by the way?"

"Home. We won't be meeting with Aubrey after class. She cancelled on me, so, yeah… Home. You? Studying again?"

"Yeah, will have to do advance reading." Beca smiled. "So, I gotta go. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely." Chloe hugged the brunette and left her to proceed to the library.

She was not yet far from the library when her phone rang, and Beca's name was flashing on Chloe's screen. "Is this how you understand talk to you later, Mitchell?"

"Well, it could be. It's acceptable." Beca laughed at the end of the line. "Turn around."

Chloe did as what she was told to do, and she saw the brunette on the way to where she was standing.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked. "I thought you should be studying."

"Yeah. I thought so too." Beca giggled.

"I thought we'll talk later." Chloe laughed.

"We can talk right now, and later." Beca argued.

"Okay…" Chloe smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Maybe you would want to grab a bite before you head home?" Beca offered.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chloe grinned and pulled the brunette closer to her so they could walk side by side. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"Not fair, though." Beca whined. "I had to ask first."

"Don't worry, Beca." Chloe replied. "Every day of the week, or whatever works, I'd ask you out all the time."

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry for the super late update, guys! I've been buried in schoolwork for a while and it continues to pile up. But, here it is! I know it's kinda messed up but I do hope you'll continue to bear with me and the story.**

 **Beca needed additional motivation from Stacie, her one and only cousin. It's just difficult to be in Beca's situation, as I can imagine, especially she's leaving for Helping Hands but, we're all hoping that she'll settle things out first before she COMPLETELY commits to Chloe, right? Are we all in this together?**

 **Let me know your comments, reactions (violent or not), they are very much appreciated.**

 **Also, don't forget to follow and favorite, if you haven't done so.**

 **Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"You like hanging out with me." Chloe grinned as she watched Beca rummage through her bag. "You like me."

"I already told you that, Chloe." Beca smiled in return and continued to put her things in and out of her bag.

"I know. I just want to hear it." Chloe chuckled. "So, what are you looking for?"

"An envelope. Jesse handed it to me sometime this week…" Beca replied. "It's really important. I can't lose that."

"Have you checked Jesse's car? Maybe it's there."

"I did. He told me it wasn't there." Beca sighed. "Oh God, it must be somewhere."

"What's with the envelope anyway?" Chloe asked.

"It's just really important…" Beca mumbled and paced back and forth.

Chloe eyed the brunette who looked really stressed out with the missing envelope. She wished she knew where Beca might have left it, but sad to say, she didn't. She decided to keep quiet and waited for the brunette's next move, thinking that maybe asking too much would agitate the latter.

Beca sat beside the redhead and tried her best to be calm as possible so she could remember where she could've left it. She searched her spot in the library, her locker and even Stacie's, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I should've left it safely at home." Beca sighed. "I might have thrown it away, thinking it was one of the junk mail."

"Hey, we'll find it. I'll help you." Chloe rubbed the brunette's back, just to keep her calm. "Just relax, and maybe you'll remember where you put it."

"Thanks, Chloe. But, you don't have to do this, you know. I could…"

"Shhh." Chloe put a finger in Beca's lips to prevent her from saying more. "I insist. Whether you like it or not."

Before Beca could say anything more, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and once she pulled it out, her father's name was flashing on screen.

"It's my dad." Beca stared at the screen and looked onto Chloe.

"Well, answer it." Chloe urged the brunette. "Maybe he has something important to say."

"It's always important when he calls." Beca sighed. "Excuse me for a sec, okay?"

Chloe nodded her head and the brunette spoke to her dad on the phone not far away from where Chloe was currently seated.

"Dad." Beca stated and closed her eyes, silently hoping that it was not any trouble.

"Rebecca. Come meet me in my office." Senator Mitchell replied.

"Wait. You're here? Since when?" Beca was shocked to find out that her father flew in, without her knowing. She was also worried about all the unfinished paperwork she left. Her father would be furious if ever he finds out.

"Just a few hours ago. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, honey. So, can you come meet me?"

"Sure, dad. Be there in a few." Beca ended the call and walked back to where Chloe was patiently keeping herself busy by fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Chloe perked up once the brunette stood before her.

"Yeah. My dad just flew in and he wants to see me. I just don't know why, though. I don't remember anything I missed, or anything that needs to be done." Beca gathered her stuff one by one and started to put them back in place.

"Ohhhh. I'm sure, whatever that is, it will be fine." Chloe smiled.

"Hopefully." Beca took in a deep breath and stared at Chloe for quite a while.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" Chloe was so conscious that she brought out her compact mirror to see for herself.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, maybe you want to come with?"

"With you? To see your dad? Now?" Chloe clarified.

"Yes. Well, I, uhm, mean… If you don't have anything to do, and all… But, it's okay, since…" Beca started to mumble and Chloe found it adorable.

"Beca, it's okay. I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? 'Cause, it's not really mandatory for you to do so."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Chloe asked.

"Well… Yes." Beca sighed and gave Chloe a sheepish smile.

"Then, I'm going. Let's go."

* * *

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Miss Rebecca, you're here. Your father told me to let you in as soon as you arrive." Jane greeted the brunette as soon as she stepped into her father's office.

"Jane, what is going on?" Beca asked. She was really nervous.

"I have no idea, Miss. He just told me to ring him once you get here." Jane stated.

The secretary noticed the brunette's company, and it didn't go unnoticed by Beca. Jane was staring at Chloe for quite a while, and it was already getting awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. Jane, this is Chloe Beale. And, Chloe, meet Jane, she's my dad's secretary." Beca introduced both girls, and each took each other's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Beale." Jane replied.

"Likewise." Chloe smiled in return and tried to hide her nervousness.

Everything was so formal, and Chloe was in awe of Senator Mitchell's office. She looked around and imagined how Beca worked inside, she thought it was just normal paperwork, but it turned out that Beca really did have a lot in her hands.

"You okay?" Beca asked the redhead who remained quiet the whole time.

"Yeah. Just taking everything in. I'm sorry, I'm not really used to all of these." Chloe gestured around the place. "You know, formal stuff."

"Miss Rebecca, I'm sorry to interrupt…" Jane immediately spoke up, with the phone in her ear. "But, your father is ready to see you now."

"Thank You, Jane. C'mon, Chloe. Let's go."

"What? I'm also going in?" Chloe's eyes widened.

"Yeah. Why not?" Beca chuckled.

"Am I allowed to?"

"Of course. My dad won't mind. Besides, he met you before, remember? C'mon, Chloe. I insist." Beca replied.

"Okay." Chloe stood up and fixed her dress. She eyed Jane who was smiling at her, and later on focused her eyes on the sign which bore Senator Warren Mitchell's name.

Beca knocked thrice on her father's door before she was greeted by a bone crushing hug by her dad.

"Rebecca!" Senator Mitchell exclaimed once he saw his daughter. "I missed you, honey!"

"Dad!" Beca struggled within her father's embrace, but she did miss him too, despite of what happened during Congressman Swanson's birthday which irked her.

"Oh. I didn't know you brought a friend." Senator Mitchell let go of Beca once he saw the redhead standing behind his daughter. "Hello there."

"Dad, this is Chloe Beale. I believe you met her at Congressman Swanson's party." Beca motioned for Chloe to move closer.

"Ah! Yes, I do! Hello, Chloe. Nice to see you again." Senator Mitchell extended his hand, and Chloe gladly took it, placing a firm handshake.

"It's always a pleasure, Sir." Chloe said in response.

"Go on, take a seat." Senator Mitchell offered the seats which were situated by his table.

"So, Dad. What's this all about? Am I in trouble?" Beca immediately blurted out. She was so nervous and she just couldn't help but ask.

Senator Warren Mitchell eyed his daughter from head to toe. He was wondering why his daughter was acting so weird. "No, honey. You are not in trouble." He stated.

"O-kay? Do I have to do something for you? Is that why you called me here?" Beca asked once more.

"Are you okay, honey? You're acting so weird today." The Senator chuckled.

Beca looked at Chloe, then to her father. "Yeah. It's just the coffee, I guess…" Beca said as she bit her lip.

"Rebecca, relax. The reason why I called you here, is to give you this…" Senator Mitchell handed Beca an envelope she knew all too well. "You don't keep that lying around in the office. It might get thrown away, or you know, mixed up with something else." He added.

"Oh my God!" Beca exclaimed from her seat and snatched the envelope out of her father's hands. "Thank you, Dad!"

"Whoomp. There's that Oh My God accent, again. Did you hear that, Chloe?" The Senator giggled, and Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "I'm sorry I had to look into it. I didn't know you were leaving so soon."

Chloe stiffened at the words that came out of the Senator's mouth. She didn't recall Beca saying anything to her, nor mention anything about a trip. Instead, the redhead kept quiet and awaited Beca's explanation. She felt sad, of course. But, Chloe knew there had to be an acceptable reason.

"Uhm… yeah." Beca's voice shook. She hasn't told Chloe about the trip she was going to have with Jesse. It absolutely slipped her mind, since being with Chloe was all she thought about. "Jesse handed these to me, I was also surprised that it was processed so fast. But, yeah. I'm leaving for a few days or maybe weeks." Beca continued.

"That's excellent! Is that for Helping Hands?" Senator Warren grinned.

"Yes."

"Are you taking Jesse with you?" He asked once more. "You should definitely take him, if ever he won't."

"Yes. He is joining me on the trip." Beca answered and closed her eyes as she said it. Her father hadn't noticed it though, but Beca looked uncomfortable. More so, even Chloe.

"Great! Then you're good to go, huh?"

Beca nodded and tried to avoid Chloe's gaze on her. She could feel the redhead's stare from across the room, and she knew from that moment, she had to explain things to Chloe.

"Okay. I won't keep you with your friend here." Senator Mitchell winked at the redhead and gave her a smile. "I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Alright, Dad. See you." Beca kissed her father's cheek, and the Senator hugged her in return.

Chloe, on the other hand, moved forward and offered to shake the Senator's hand once again. "Nice to meet you again, Senator."

"Same here, Chloe." The Senator replied. "I guess I'll be seeing more of you, huh? Thank you for choosing to befriend Rebecca."

"Don't mention it, Senator. It was a choice I won't ever regret." Chloe replied as she exited the room.

Beca hurried out of her father's office, completely missing what Jane was telling her on her way out. She wasn't ready to let Chloe know that she was leaving for a few days, or maybe, even weeks, just when she's trying to sort her feelings out.

"Okay, what was that?" Chloe immediately spoke up.

"You heard my father." Beca stated, her eyes were focused on the opposite side of the street. "I'm leaving. And I'm sorry, Chloe. I'm sorry that I haven't told you." The brunette faced the redhead, and looked straight into her eyes.

"That was quite a surprise." Chloe sighed.

"I know. I wanted to tell you, but…" Beca swallowed hard, but still continued to find the right things to say. "It's just… so nice, you know? Me, trying to figure things out, with you by my side. And then, I have to leave just when I thought that everything would start to fall into place."

"Hey, you're still coming back, right?" Chloe giggled. "It's not that you'll be gone forever."

"But, it's gonna take me a few days, or maybe a week or two…" Beca reasoned out.

"Yeah, but you'll still be back." Chloe grinned. "You will be there, looking out for ways to help people, and as for me, I'll just be here. Waiting for you. I'm not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about." She ended saying with a wink.

"You sure know how to turn things around, huh?" Beca smiled. "But, I'm going with Jesse on that trip. Will that be okay with you?"

"I don't have the right to say if it's okay or not, because you clearly haven't made a choice yet. But, I trust you, Beca." Chloe replied.

"Thank you, Chloe." Beca smiled at the redhead. "This means a lot to me, you know. You, being here. So supportive and all."

"Well, looks like I'm a total package, huh?" Chloe nudged Beca playfully. "Too bad, you still haven't made a choice."

"I know. You don't have to remind me." Beca replied.

"Just stating a fact, Beca. So, where do we go next?" Chloe giggled.

"I don't know, actually. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Chloe replied. "Let's just go anywhere."

"Alright. Let's go anywhere." Beca laughed, pulled Chloe's hand, and started to walk without any destination in mind.

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Jesse, what a pleasant surprise!" Cynthia Mitchell exclaimed as she opened their front door. "I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell." Jesse greeted Cynthia with a hug, and of course, gave her his signature smile. "It's alright. I just wanted to surprise Beca."

"Oh. Is that so? She isn't here though." Cynthia looked embarrassed since her daughter wasn't home and a young man was waiting for her. "Didn't you call her?"

"I tried. But it looks like her phone was unattended, so I decided to come here." Jesse explained. "It's okay, Ma'am. There's no harm done. I just wanted to give Beca these." Jesse stated, and showed Cynthia the bouquet of Ecuadorian Roses he was holding for his daughter.

"That's so sweet of you, Jesse. Would you like to come in and wait for her?" Cynthia offered and Jesse nodded in response. "Would you like something to drink, Jesse? Tea? Coffee?"

"I think Tea would be fine, Ma'am." Jesse replied as he sat in the Mitchell's living room.

"Alright. I'll go get you some. Would you be alright here, dear?" Cynthia asked before leaving Jesse on his own.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll be okay." Jesse stated.

"Alright then. Just make yourself feel at home."

* * *

Jesse tried calling Beca, but gave up after few attempts. He knows that Beca could be really into her work, making her forget about the existence of her phone, that's why he decided to drop by instead. Jesse knew Beca's schedule, he memorized them, to be honest. And he knows that aside from being in school, or at work, Beca mostly stays at home. He was puzzled to find out that Beca wasn't home at that moment, but he decided to keep his suspicions down.

Lately, Jesse noticed how Beca and Chloe would always be in each other's world. It was fine at first, since Jesse knew how Chloe could be really friendly, and he loved seeing one of his best friends be in good terms with the girl he's currently dating. He felt good that everyone went along so well.

However, Jesse would also notice how Beca changed towards him. He doesn't say it, but he feels that there was something wrong between them. And he remembered that one night, that night when Beca asked him to kiss her. It was really unusual for Beca to ask him to do it, but he did, since Beca was insistent. He just didn't really know what it was for. And until now, he was still wondering.

He also noticed how Chloe's face would light up whenever Beca would enter the room, and how Beca would smile whenever she would get the chance to have a conversation with Chloe. Jesse didn't really mind, but sometimes, he gets this weird feeling that maybe, one of his bestfriends might be having a crush on his girl. He didn't want to judge Chloe, but he couldn't avoid the feeling of jealousy whenever he sees Beca happier with Chloe.

Of course, he knows he makes Beca happy. Beca smiles whenever she's with him, too. But, the way Beca smiles at Jesse is nothing compared to how the brunette grins at Chloe.

Jesse started to question himself. He was wondering if he had done something wrong, or maybe the little things he noticed were just all in his head. A part of his imagination. Something he hoped that won't be true.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Cynthia Mitchell started to come in. He was kind of spaced out for a while, and it was a good thing that Beca's mother didn't walk in on him while he was in deep thought. That would be embarrassing.

"I'm sorry it took so long, Jesse. I had to answer a very important call. I still hope you want it though?" Cynthia offered the teacup, which Jesse gladly took.

"It's alright, Ma'am." Jesse replied and took a sip.

"So, did Rebecca call you yet?" Cynthia asked.

"No… not yet, Ma'am. It's alright. I can wait. I don't have anything to do so, I'll just wait for her." Jesse assured Cynthia that he'll be fine with waiting for Beca.

"That's very nice, Jesse. I'm sorry that my daughter hasn't called you back. Maybe she's just attending to some things. Well, you know how she is…" Cynthia explained. Deep inside, she was also wondering why Beca hasn't replied or notified Jesse her whereabouts. "I'm apologizing on her behalf…"

"Ma'am, it's alright. I swear. I'm used to Beca being on work mode. I completely understand." Jesse gave her a comforting smile.

However, before Cynthia could even respond, they heard a familiar laugh enter the room. They knew who it was from, of course. It was Beca's. They were confused though, because they heard another voice echoing through the room. Beca was not alone, that's for sure.

Jesse sat up straight, he knew that voice. He knew that laugh which accompanied Beca's. It was Chloe's. Upon seeing the girls walk pass the living room, he stiffened as his thoughts from earlier came flooding back in.

Beca was so focused with what Chloe was saying, she completely missed her mother and Jesse in the living room.

"Rebecca." Cynthia stated as she stood up to call her daughter's attention.

"Huh?" Beca looked back, and was surprised to see her mother standing. "Mom! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Beca rushed to give her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Jesse is here." Cynthia stated. "He has been waiting for almost an hour for you. Where have you been?"

"Ma'am, it's alright…" Jesse was quick to interrupt before things would get out of hand.

"He has been calling you. Where are your manners, honey? You were taught to respond at once." Cynthia continued to scold her daughter, but stopped when she saw another face in the room. "You know that you shouldn't keep people waiting…"

Beca quickly noticed that her mother eyed Chloe. "Mom, this is Chloe Beale. She's our friend. Chloe, I guess you just met my mom." Beca sighed.

"I.. Uh… Hello, Ma'am." Chloe moved forward and offered her hand for Cynthia to take. "I'm sorry, I think I met you at the wrong time."

Cynthia took it, and everyone in the room was relieved-including Jesse. "It's alright, dear. I'm sorry you witnessed that. I might as well go. But, Rebecca, we'll have to talk later."

Beca nodded and sighed. She looked at Chloe was gave her a shy smile, and then she switched her gaze at Jesse who stood in awkward silence.

"Jesse… I'm sorry." Beca sighed. "I didn't know you were calling, and I misplaced the envelope, so I spent most of the time looking for it."

"It's alright, Beca. It was my decision to wait here. I'm sorry that I kind off got you in trouble." Jesse scratched the back of his neck. "There's no reason why I'm really here anyway. I just wanted to give you these." He handed Beca the bouquet of Ecuadorian Roses he brought her.

"Why? What are these for?" Beca accepted the bouquet but still wondered why Jesse got her flowers.

"Well… ever since we got approved for ocular inspection, we didn't go out for dinner yet. We were both completely busy, and it slipped our minds to celebrate, I guess? So, I don't know. I just got them for you." Jesse explained.

"You didn't have to, Jesse." Beca smiled and smelled the flowers. "But, they're very pretty. And, Thank You."

Chloe felt really uncomfortable at watching the interaction. She wanted to interrupt. She wanted to tell Jesse to get lost, but she couldn't. Because, at that moment, she was the stranger.

"Hey, Chloe." Jesse managed to say, noticing that Chloe was left in the sidelines. "I didn't know you'd be with Beca today. I should've called you instead."

"Hey, Jesse." Chloe said in return. "Well, I accompanied her. She was looking for your golden ticket the whole time."

"Were you able to find it?" Jesse turned to Beca who was arranging the flowers in a vase.

"Yeah. I left it in Dad's office. Thank God he found it." Beca replied. "He already knows, by the way."

"Oh, that's awesome. He's excited, I assume?"

"You know my dad, Jesse. Of course, he is." Beca snorted.

"So, when are we leaving then?" Jesse asked.

Beca kept quiet because she hasn't decided on a date yet. She was torn, actually. She knew she had to leave, but was hesitant to leave Chloe behind just when things are starting to bloom between them.

"I-uh, haven't really checked on my dates yet, Jesse. Will talk about this later?" Beca requested.

"But, Beca… We have to let USAID know, remember?"

"I know, Jesse. But, I'll let you know as soon as possible." Beca sighed.

"Okay." Jesse frowned.

The room remained quiet as Beca busied herself with re-arranging the flowers. Jesse, still stood close by, thinking of what to do or say to Beca next. And Chloe, on the other hand, sat on the couch and pretended not to hear anything.

"I think, I should go." Chloe excused herself from her friends just as when things were starting to get really awkward.

Jesse looked at Chloe, completely blank. He didn't know what to say. He tried to keep his suspicions aside, but he found it difficult to do so.

"No, Chloe. It's okay. I invited you here, remember?" Beca stopped the redhead from leaving.

"But…" Chloe wanted to reason out, but Beca looked really determined to make her stay.

"It's okay, Chloe. You stay. I think I should be the one leaving." Jesse managed to blurt out. "I might be interrupting something." He approached Beca and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll talk soon, okay?"

Beca nodded her head in response and let Jesse leave. She closed her eyes as soon as their front door shut. "I'm so sorry about everything, Chloe. I know this is too much."

"Everything happened all of a sudden, Beca. It's not your fault." Chloe managed to smile. "Now, in order to lighten up the mood. Why were we here in the first place?"

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to show you my room." Beca grinned like a child. "It's a rare opportunity, so… will you still take the offer?"

"Of course!" Chloe clapped her hands, making Beca giggle.

"Alright then, Beale. Follow me." Beca chuckled.

* * *

Upon reaching Beca's bedroom door, Chloe couldn't get any more excited. She didn't know what overcame her but, there was something that made her feel like she's going to see another side of Beca. And it made her really ecstatic and nervous at the same time.

"Okay. No judging. I haven't really cleaned it yet." Beca warned before she turned the knob. "Welcome to my room, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes widened at the sight of Beca's room. It was a bedroom that every girl could wish for.

Beca's room was so neat, as usual. Everything was organized, from the picture frames on the walls, on the shelves, and to her books in her mini-library. Chloe couldn't help but look around in awe. Beca had a walk-in closet, which Chloe expected that the brunette would have. She saw pictures from Beca's life in London, family events, which included Jesse in it too.

There were lots of books, a lot-and this is how Chloe understood how Beca would spend her time alone.

"No wonder you're smart." Chloe pointed out as she let her fingers slide through Beca's books on her shelf. "You like to read almost anything."

Beca laughed at Chloe's comment, and let the redhead take in everything she could see.

"Hey, what is this?" Chloe pointed to Beca's mixing equipment which was set up beside her laptop and near her violin.

"It's my mixing equipment." Beca proudly stated.

"You're a closet DJ?" Chloe gushed. "Wow, too many secrets huh, Mitchell?"

"Not really. I just like mixing music. But, I'd love to be a Music Producer, though. Maybe in another life." Beca replied.

"Why? Aren't you allowed to?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, Chloe. If only you knew." Beca sighed and proceeded to lay in her bed.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Chloe followed and lay beside Beca. "I have all the time to listen to you."

"You would fall asleep, if I'll tell you everything." Beca giggled.

"Then skip to the most important part, silly."

"You really want to hear it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Well, if you want to share. But, if you don't feel like it, it's alright." Chloe faced Beca this time.

"It's just basic family issues, Chloe. My parents don't want me to be a music producer, since they said I have to be in the family business, or be a politician. Being a music producer isn't an option. They know I love music though, that's why they let me learn the violin and even the piano, but it isn't the same. I always agreed to their requests, I studied in London for them, to be away from everything…"

"Have you at least tried talking to them about it?" Chloe interrupted.

"I tried. A lot of times, actually. Even Stacie knows about it. But, they still won't let me." Beca replied.

"Who got you your mixing equipment, then?"

"They did. They bought it for me, they just didn't expect that I would love it so much." Beca giggled. "It was a wrong move for them, but, on my part, it was an eye opener to what I really want."

"But, you still mix, right?"

"Yeah. They're all in my laptop. And whenever they're not around, I mix if I'm not playing the violin."

"Could I listen? Please?" Chloe pleaded with those blue eyes that Beca found difficult to resist.

"Okay. But, just one." Beca hopped off the bed and returned with her laptop and headphones. She entered her password, and set everything up before handing her headphones to the redhead beside her.

As soon as Beca hit the play button, Chloe bobbed her head up and down to Beca's music. She liked it. She liked it so much, that Beca could see her grin from ear to ear.

"This is amazing, Beca!" Chloe said out loud, completely forgetting that she had headphones on. Beca laughed and hit the pause button. "Oh no, that was too loud, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Beca laughed and set the volume to the minimum. "So, there. You heard one of my mixes."

"You're very talented, Beca. You really are." Chloe commented. "You're really good at it."

"Thank you, Chloe. Sad to say, it has to be put on hold for a while." Beca replied. "'Cause, you know, priorities."

"You don't have to stop, Beca. Make mixes, and let me listen to them." Chloe suggested. "That way, you could still mix."

"C'mon, Chloe. I don't think I even have time for that right now."

"Well, if you do have the time." Chloe argued. "You have so much talent in you, Beca. I wish your parents could see that."

"They know. They're just putting on a blind eye." Beca returned her laptop and got back to her bed. "It just sucks."

"Hey, you can be both anyway. A businesswoman or a politician, and a music producer at the same time. There are no limits. You don't give up on anything you want." Chloe stated.

"Seriously?" Beca laughed at Chloe's statement, causing her to stare at the redhead lying next to her.

"It's possible, if you want." Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "But, one thing is for sure, I always keep in mind that, if there's anything you want in your life, you don't give up. No matter what happens."

"Why? Aside from painting, putting up an exhibit, or teaching children, is there anything else you want?" Beca questioned the redhead who kept her eyes focused on the ceiling.

"Yeah."

"And what is that?"

"You." Chloe looked at the brunette who was surprised by her answer. "I'm not giving up on you."

Beca was so touched with Chloe's words, she had nothing to say I return. She felt Chloe's sincerity and indeed, her heart was also doing backflips at that very moment.

Acting on her emotions, Beca stared at Chloe's eyes, then fixed her gaze on Chloe's lips. Chloe did the same thing too, and there was so much tension going on.

Beca couldn't help it, so she moved closer and closed the gap between her and Chloe's lips.

Chloe couldn't believe what was happening. Beca was kissing her this time. She had to keep her eyes open just to see if she was dreaming or not.

Confirming that it was not a dream, but reality, Chloe finally closed her eyes and took Beca in. She kissed Beca back gently, at first.

Later on, the kiss deepened, since Chloe started kissing back. Chloe couldn't help but feel all the tingles when Beca licked her lower lip, asking for access.

Beca was on top of Chloe this time, still not pulling away from the kiss. Chloe didn't want the moment to end, she felt like she was in heaven.

When Beca pulled away, Chloe wanted more. But, it was like asking for too much, so she just let Beca go.

"Wow." Beca managed to say, her eyes still focused on the redhead. "That was…"

"Amazing." Chloe replied, biting her lower lip which was all red due to all the kissing.

Right then and there, Chloe knew what it was like to be kissed by someone she really liked.

She knew that Beca liked her too. More than she liked Jesse.

She felt that Beca would pick her. Then, they would be happy. They would be free.

And last but not the least, Chloe finally confirmed that Beca was a good kisser.

Really good. And, Chloe has no intent to complain.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long, guys! Things were really busy in school, and I had no time to finish the chapter.**

 **Please don't get mad at me.**

 **But, here you go, y'all. I'll do better next time.**

 **And, hopefully, I'd have more time to update as much as I did before. I don't want to keep you hanging since I really have LOTS of plans with this one.**

 **So, any comments? Reactions? Let me know. They keep me going. x**

 **Again, I am really sorry. I hope you forgive me.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It felt like a dream.

It was unbelievable. Unpredictable.

And Chloe loved it. She loved how Beca pushed all her fears aside when she decided to kiss her.

It was all Beca. She had nothing to do with it.

Beca really likes her. She really does.

Both girls lay quietly on Beca's bed without saying anything. Indeed, it was comfortable silence. No awkwardness, but pure contentment, and both of them could feel it.

Chloe wanted to snuggle up closer to Beca, she wanted to be the big spoon. However, she was hesitant because Beca might think that she might be taking things too fast. Chloe had to remember that Beca was still dating, of course, Jesse.

Instead, she took in a deep breath and continued to stare at the ceiling. There are certainly lots of things going through her head right now, and most of them involved the brunette lying next to her.

Beca hasn't spoken to her after the kiss. Chloe knew she was also thinking things through, so she didn't mind. She just let Beca be, and maybe, the latter would come around. They lay like that for a while, and it was so quiet that Chloe could hear Beca's heartbeat if she chose to do so.

Unexpectedly, Beca got up. She tied her hair in a messy ponytail and walked through her closet. Chloe felt the vacancy, causing her to sit up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked. She was getting sleepy.

"Uhm. I'm going to change?" Beca giggled and quirked an eyebrow at the redhead.

"Oh." Chloe was relieved that Beca wasn't running away from her. "Okay."

It was really unavoidable for Chloe to catch a glimpse of Beca's really toned body as the brunette slowly took her top off.

Chloe's mouth hung dry as she admired what Beca kept behind all her clothes. However, something else caught Chloe's eyes just as when the brunette completely removed her top. She couldn't really see it, but she knew that it was something inked on Beca's skin.

Beca had a tattoo.

She was distracted once more when Beca put on a loose t-shirt. Chloe then realized, that no matter what Beca wears, she always looks good on them.

"You okay?" Beca snapped Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Uh… Yeah. Sorry." Chloe blushed and tried to look away as soon as Beca walked towards her.

"Well, I was looking for something to lend you, but I hope this would be okay?" Beca handed Chloe her hoodie she got from her boarding school in London. "You looked uncomfortable, so… yeah. You could borrow it. I do hope it fits you, though."

"You didn't have to, Beca." Chloe smiled as she took it. "But, thank you very much."

"You could stay, you know. Have dinner with my family." Beca offered.

"I don't know, I might have been overstaying." Chloe chuckled.

"Hey, you're not. Besides, I like you here." Beca moved forward and pecked a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "I insist."

"So, you're now insistent, huh?"

"Uh huh." Beca grinned. "Now, go change. And if ever it won't fit, we'll look for something else for you to wear."

"Thanks." Chloe got off the bed. "Hey, Beca?" She called out while she was in Beca's bathroom.

"Yeah?" Beca called out in response while she kept herself busy reading Rupi Kaur.

Chloe hasn't responded, she was thinking if it would be alright to ask Beca a personal question after Beca had shared a summary of her life. However, it was Beca after all, and she knew that Beca would understand.

"Uhmmm…" Chloe walked out of the bathroom, wearing Beca's hoodie.

"Hey, it looks good you." Beca commented as Chloe made her way to Beca.

"Thanks. You look better." Chloe winked and gave Beca a flirty smile, to which Beca shook her head in response.

"So… Uh, Beca. It's okay if you won't answer, but could I ask you something?" Chloe softly said.

"Of course." Beca sat up and closed the book she was reading and set it aside on her bedside table. Focusing her eyes on Chloe now, she awaited for the redhead's query.

"Well, while you were changing… I think I saw something…" Chloe murmured.

Beca giggled mid-sentence. "You saw my tattoo."

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Chloe immediately said in defense.

"Chloe, it's alright." Beca chuckled. "Yes, it's a tattoo. I had it when Stacie and I went around town. She told me about trying something new for the first time. She gave me a mini-speech and all about taking risks." Beca lifted her shirt up for Chloe to see. "It's just a small tattoo. It's just there to remind me of what I really want, you know?"

"Do your parents know?" Chloe asked while staring at the tattoo.

It was cute, Chloe thought.

"No. They don't. And if ever they do, I won't have it removed. It will always stay there." Beca put her shirt back down.

"You're a tiny bad ass, you know that?" Chloe snickered. "Who knew that you had a tattoo behind that prim and proper façade of yours?"

"Well, it always feels good to remain a mystery. That way, the less people know about you, there are less chances of being hurt." Beca reached for the book and opened it again to where she left it.

"Why are you telling me all these, then? If you're so guarded and all?"

"I don't know, Chloe. Everything just feels right with you." Beca smiled and focused her eyes back on the book.

With Beca's simple statement, Chloe could feel all the butterflies in her stomach, right then and there.

* * *

Shortly after Senator Mitchell arrived, Cynthia Mitchell prepared dinner. She was aware that Beca had a friend over, making her prepare more than she usually does.

"We have a visitor?" Senator Warren noticed that there was an extra plate set on the dinner table.

"Yes, dear." Cynthia replied as she finished putting all the dishes on the table.

"Who? Is Jesse here?" Senator Warren looked around his house, completely confused as to who would dine with them.

"No, dear. Beca has another friend over. Her name's Chloe."

"Ah. Yes, I met her. She's really nice." Senator Warren smiled. "Our Rebecca has good friends, honey. If you're worried about that."

"Oh, I'm not. I also think she's nice, too. I was just concerned about what happened earlier."

"Why? What happened?' Senator Warren asked.

"Well, Jesse has been here for almost an hour waiting for Rebecca. She hasn't been answering his texts, and calls. It was embarrassing, dear." Cynthia explained while pouring her husband a glass of wine. "What if Jesse mentions that to his father? We need the Swansons, Warren. Both sides, Politics and Business."

"Honey, Beca was in my office earlier. She misplaced something really important, maybe it completely slipped her mind." Senator Warren sipped his wine. "Besides, I doubt that Jesse would mention that to his father. It's petty. The only time that we'll have a problem with our relations with the Swansons if both of them break-up."

"Rebecca, dear!" Cynthia called out as soon as her conversation with her hursband finished. "It's time to eat. Tell Chloe to join us too!"

"Okay, Mom!" Beca's voice was loud enough to startle her father.

"I'm nervous, Beca. What if they interrogate me and stuff?" Chloe stopped Beca while they were on the way out of her room.

"Chloe, just be yourself. They'll like you." Beca reasoned out. "You ready? My parents don't want to wait." She added.

"Alright." Chloe sighed.

As soon as Beca entered the room, her Father was amused to see her in a good mood. Senator Warren had noticed how Beca would appear for dinner, whether in a good mood or in a bad mood. And true enough, she was certainly all smiles throughout the evening.

"Had a good day, honey?" Senator Warren asked his daughter.

"Yeah. Everything went well today. Thank you, dad. Really. I couldn't handle it if I lost the envelope." Beca replied.

"How about you, Chloe? How was your day?" He turned to the redhead who watched the father-daughter interaction.

"Oh. It was alright, sir. Thank you for asking. And, by the way, you have such a wonderful home." Chloe commented.

"Thank you, Chloe." Cynthia answered in behalf of the Senator. "I'm glad you could join us for dinner. Rebecca doesn't really have friends come over since she moved back here."

"No, ma'am. Thank you for letting me. It's really a privilege to be able to dine with the Senator and his wife. I mean, wow. The Senator and the Business Tycoon infront of me right now…" Chloe started to fangirl, which amused the couple.

Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell laughed at how Chloe was being adorable.

"Oops. I'm sorry…" Chloe tried to compose herself upon noticing that all eyes were on her, even Beca's.

"No, Chloe. It's okay." Senator Warren assured the redhead. "So, Chloe… Are you in all of Beca's classes?"

"No, sir. I'm an Art Major. And a year ahead of her." Chloe confidently answered.

"How did you two meet, if I may ask?" Cynthia added. "I don't remember Rebecca being all friendly." She grinned.

"Mom!" Beca interrupted and tried to stop her mom from embarrassing her. "Let's not go there…"

Chloe giggled and contemplated whether to answer or not. But sensing that the couple was waiting for answer, she decided to do so. "Jesse and I go way back, Ma'am. I met her through Jesse and Stacie."

"Oh, you're friends with Stacie too?" Cynthia asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. Beca's the little addition to our group." Chloe grinned. "The Newcomer."

Again, the couple chuckled at Chloe's comment. She did, and Beca did so too.

"So, you paint, Chloe?" Senator Warren interrupted. "I would love to see your work."

"Oh, you should see it, dad!" Beca chimed in. "She's amazing. She's bound to be an artist."

"Really, Chloe?" Cynthia turned to the redhead who refrained from looking up. She was shy.

"Believe me, mom. I know an artist if I see one, remember? She wants to put up an art gallery someday. Right now, she's going to work on an art exhibit for the school with our friend, Benji. She really has potential. She's one of Barden's best art students. One day, she'll be famous. I know it."

Chloe couldn't take it. Beca was talking about her infront of her parents. She was blushing.

"Then maybe, paint something for us if you're free, then?" The Senator suggested. "I think our house needs a little more decoration."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You want me to paint something for you, Senator?"

"Yes. I believe you heard that right." The Senator smirked.

"Warren and I like paintings, Chloe. If you haven't noticed…" Cynthia grinned. "And if Beca has a friend that paints, we would also like to have one of her work."

"OH. MY. GOD." Chloe couldn't help but fake hyperventilate.

The Senator, Cynthia, including Beca laughed in response.

"It's really nice to have you with us, Chloe. I think you should come here often. And maybe, bring some of your friends along too? We want to meet your… what do you call that?" Senator Warren turned to his wife.

"Squad." Cynthia grinned. "I like saying that, to be honest."

Everything went well during dinner. And, it was obvious that the Senator and Cynthia liked Chloe. They got along well.

Beca saw this as a good sign. Her parents and the girl she liked got along pretty well.

One thing to tick off her list, perhaps?

* * *

To say that the Mitchell's Courtyard was beautiful is an understatement. It was a mix of luxury, beauty and elegance. The Courtyard was one of Beca's favorite places in their mansion, not only hers, but her father and mother as well.

Upon leaving the dining area, Chloe found herself wandering around the mansion, to give Beca and her parents quality time. She felt like she has been an intrusion. True enough, she saw the Mitchells discussing things over the table, and everything looked so important, making herself feel that she is not needed at the moment.

She found herself at the courtyard, and upon the sight of it all, Chloe was mesmerized. She didn't know that there was something like that inside the high walls of the Mitchell Mansion. Well, she knew that Beca's place was really huge, but she didn't expect them to have something like it.

It was an open-air courtyard, and Chloe thought that it kind of looked like the ones people would see whenever they would go to the MGM Grand in Las Vegas, or in any luxury hotel. It had plants that were really taken care of, lights that set the ambiance, and a fountain in the middle which looked like it has been shipped or bought from Italy.

She liked it here. No wonder Beca liked staying home too.

"There you are." Beca said as she walked behind Chloe who was so focused in her surroundings.

"Oh. Hey. Uhm. I'm sorry…" Chloe stood up nervously. "I didn't mean to find my way here…"

"Chloe, it's okay. It's not a prohibited place anyway." Beca sat by the fountain. "This is the place we always come back to. I mean, my dad, my mom and I."

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe quirked a brow, not really understanding what the brunette meant.

"Well, whenever we have good or bad days, we always end up here. This is where we clear our heads, think things over, stuff like that…" Beca looked at the redhead who sat beside her. "So, uhm, yeah. This is not just a courtyard. It's a place that has seen the best and worst of us."

Chloe nodded her head in agreement. "This is beautiful, Beca."

"Thank you. My parents designed it. I don't know, probably to take the stress away. And, it works. Always." Beca smiled. "And yes, it really is beautiful. No doubt about that."

Chloe moved in closer and whispered in the brunette's ear. "You are, too."

"Uhmmm…" Beca couldn't figure out what to say next, and instead, she flashed Chloe her signature smirk.

"Yeah?" Chloe giggled. "You finally have nothing to say, huh?"

"Shut up." Beca mumbled, and tried hard to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Chloe mocked the brunette, and continued to laugh.

"Ugh, Chloe Beale. You now know almost everything about me, and it's scary."Beca stated.

"Scary? Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you have this power over me? Like, I feel fine with telling you everything, I just don't know when to stop." Beca further explained. "That's scary, you know."

"All your secrets are safe with me, Beca. I hope you know that." Chloe replied.

"Yeah… I know…" Beca scratched the back of her neck, feeling nervouse that maybe she might have screwed things with Chloe upon the change in the redhead's tone.

"Uh, well. I think it's time for me to head home." Chloe stated. "Aubrey might be looking for me, you know how she is." Chloe added.

"I'll drive you home." Beca immediately blurted out. "Well, uh… If it's okay with you though… I mean, it's okay, if you won't like it, 'cause Aubrey might found out about…"

Chloe laughed at how Beca was being adorable in offering to driver her back to Barden.

"What? What is so funny?" Beca asked.

"Nothing, Beca." Chloe giggled. "Don't worry about Aubrey, I'll deal with her. And yes, you can drive me home."

"Yes?"

"Uh huh. A thousand times, yes." Chloe grinned.

* * *

However, while both of the girls were sharing their moments and giggles, Cynthia Mitchell watched them from the inside. "I really think they might be getting too close, Warren." She stated.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with what I see. Chloe is nice." Warren shrugged as he stood beside his wife to watch both Beca and Chloe by the fountain. "They're just really close."

"I know that, Warren. But this one is different. I don't know, but there might be something else." Cynthia argued. "I can feel it."

"Do not overthink things, honey. Everything is in place." Warren rubbed his wife's tensed shoulders. "Nothing will go wrong."

* * *

"Okay. We're here." Beca said as she parked in front of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment.

"I still don't understand why your Dad won't buy you a car." Chloe giggled. "You're a bad ass driver."

"He wants to, but I declined." Beca shrugged. "I'd rather use theirs, than making him get me a new one. I mean, there are unused cars, no need to add another one in the garage."

"I don't know if you're bragging or not, but okay." Chloe laughed.

"So..." Beca lingered in her thoughts while Chloe was patiently waiting for the next words that might come out of Beca's lips.

"So…" Chloe repeated.

"Uhm yeah, thank you for spending time with my family tonight." Beca said. "They liked you."

"That was really unexpected, but, I promise to do better on the next one." Chloe replied.

"You don't have to try hard, Chloe. You're a natural." Beca commented.

"I don't know, it's YOUR parents we're talking about here." Chloe replied. "They really have to like me, for you."

Beca kept quiet. Chloe was really serious in making her parents like her.

"Chloe…"

"It's alright, Beca. It's complicated, as of now. I know that." Chloe stated. "And it's really obvious how your mom likes Jesse. I can see it."

"We'll deal with this one by one. I promise." Beca reached out for Chloe's hand and stroked it with her thumb. "We'll get there."

Later on, Chloe got out of the car without saying anything.

Chloe didn't mean for it to come out in a mean way, but she was really determined to prove that she likes Beca infront of Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell. Of course, it was a tough shot, but she was willing to.

"Chloe!" Beca called out behind her. "At least let me walk you to your door?" She asked.

"I'm not mad at you, you know. If it sounded a little off, I'm sorry." Chloe apologized while walking to their front door. "I just want you to know that I really want this…" She pointed between her and the brunette. "whatever this is, to work."

"I know where you're coming from, and I'm not complaining. But I believe you know what I feel for you. I just don't want to add anymore pressure on your side. If there's any pressure, it should be on my end. Not yours." Beca explained.

Chloe nodded her head in response. She believed Beca. She knew that the brunette spoke the truth.

"Good night, Beca." Chloe said as they came to a stop.

Beca leaned in forward and gave Chloe a sweet kiss on the corner of her lips. "Have a good night, Chloe."

* * *

"What was that?!" Aubrey asked as soon as the redhead set foot in their apartment.

"What do you mean?" Chloe continued to walk in and sat on the couch.

"That! Beca Mitchell, driving you home?" Aubrey interrogated her bestfriend. "There must be something going on. Beca doesn't usually drive you home, Beale!"

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Chloe laughed. "I didn't know that Beca isn't allowed to drive me home."

"You listen, Beale! I can see it in your eyes that there's something going on. It's glistening!" Aubrey stared into the redhead's eyes, which the latter tried to avoid. "So, you better tell me now or else…"

"Or else, what?" Chloe asked.

"I'll ask Stacie. Stacie always knows what's going on with Beca." Aubrey proudly stated.

"I just had dinner at her place, Bree. I accompanied her throughout the day, and I ended up being on their dinner table. I met her mom and dad." Chloe replied as if it was not a big deal.

"Okay. That's understandable. And then?" Aubrey asked for more, refusing to leave her bestfriend alone.

"Oh you know, we just spent most of the time together, basically. Oh, I forgot to mention, she kissed me." Chloe shrugged.

At the mention of Beca kissing Chloe, Aubrey's eyes widened in shock. "Wait. What? Beca kissed you?"

"Uh huh."

"Let me clarify, it was Beca who made the first move?" Aubrey asked.

"Yep. You're definitely right, my friend."

"Beca 'effin Mitchell kissed you! How come you are not freaking out about this?!" Aubrey stood infront of her bestfriend who was now, watching television.

"Oh, if you only know how I felt. And the freaking out? I already did, Bree." Chloe grinned. "Until now, actually."

"I am so happy for you, Chloe!" Aubrey jumped up and down the couch. "Finally!"

"Calm down, we might be bothering those in the next door." Chloe shushed her bestfriend.

"So, are you now dating?" Aubrey grinned. "Like, in secret?"

"Sort of." Chloe smiled.

"How about, Jesse?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know. Beca told me she'll deal with him." Chloe avoided eye contact this time.

"I think you're forgetting to do your part too, Chloe. I remember you telling me that you will have to tell Jesse too." Aubrey scolded her bestfriend for forgetting. "That was ever since the day you saw Beca."

"I know, Bree. I'm just waiting for the right time." Chloe replied. "Eventually, I will."

"And when could that be?"

"It has been long overdue, anyway…" Chloe sighed. "So, maybe before Jesse and Beca leave for Africa? Yeah… Maybe that time, I'll tell Jesse all about it."

"I do hope it will work out just fine though." Aubrey muttered. "We both know how Jesse could be really sensitive about this things."

"I do hope so, Bree."

"How do you think he'll take it, if ever?" Aubrey positioned herself beside her bestfriend.

"I have no idea." Chloe sighed and leaned her head into the blonde's shoulder. "I just hope that whatever happens, Jesse will forgive me."

* * *

Benji and Jesse were hanging out in the latter's house. Jesse invited Benji over, since he couldn't remember the last time he was with Benji. They were really close, they were like brothers since they grew up together along with Aubrey and Chloe.

The moment that Benji received a call from Jesse, he felt that there was already something wrong.

He knew Jesse had something going on in his head, judging the tone of his voice over the phone. And as soon as Jesse hung up, Benji dropped everything and made his way to his friend's house.

"We've been here for a few hours and you haven't told me the reason why you called me here." Benji called out. "Or maybe you just needed an audience, huh?"

Jesse was swimming in their pool, and Benji didn't mind that he was watching his bestfriend most of the time. It was an implied moral support, to whatever Jesse might be going through.

"C'mon, man. I just need company." Jesse stopped, and lifted himself out of the pool.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Benji stated. "Is it work? Your dad?"

"No." Jesse dried himself with his towel and sat by the pool. "It's Beca."

Benji was confused. Jesse never had problems with Beca.

"What do you mean?" Benji asked. "You and Beca seem pretty fine, man."

"I know. But, I don't understand if the problem is with me, or with her. She's busy, I mean, we both are, but lately, something has changed. I don't know if she's avoiding me, or maybe she's lost interest in me. I couldn't get her." Jesse ranted.

"Did you at least ask her about it? I mean, talk to her? Girls love that." Benji suggested.

"I couldn't. I was supposed to take her out after dropping off her flowers, but she came in late with Chloe. And it looked like they made plans, so I didn't want to interrupt." Jesse continued to dried himself with his towel, and later on, put on his shirt.

"She was with Chloe?" Benji asked.

"Yeah. They really seem to have gotten close." Jesse added.

"Ohh..." Benji processed the thoughts in his head. He knew about Chloe's crush on Beca, but he didn't know if Jesse knew about it so he decided to keep his mouth shut. "That's nice. At least, one of your best friends gets along with her. I mean, everyone does, but it's Chloe we're talking about here."

"It's awesome, actually. No cat fights and typical girl fights." Jesse chuckled. "The thing is though, I feel like they have created their own world whenever they are together, man. I feel like the third wheel. It's always Beca and Chloe, nowadays. What happened to Beca and Jesse?"

"You are seriously whipped, dude." Benji laughed at Jesse's last statement.

"Hey, I am serious man. You know how much I like, Beca. No. I am in love with her." Jesse stated. "This is not funny. I feel like she's drifting away from me."

"Don't panic, Swanson. You're just overthinking. If you really want to know if there's a problem, just talk to Beca. Let her know what you feel." Benji tried his best not to laugh.

"She's always with Chloe, though." Jesse mentioned.

"And, is that bothering you?" Benji took a sip of his drink, awaiting his friend's answer.

"Kind of." Jesse replied.

"Are you jealous of Chloe, man?" Benji slapped his friends arm. "C'mon."

"I really don't know, Benji." Jesse shook his head. "But, if I try to think about it, then, maybe, yes?"

* * *

 **A/N: Ooops! Cynthia Mitchell is already getting suspicious about the closeness of Beca and Chloe!**

 **But aside from that, Beca is opening up to Chloe. And I think it's alright, yes? Who's with me?**

 **Aaaand, I'm kind of weighing the pros and cons, so I'd rather ask you guys, if who do you think should tell Jesse first? Beca or Chloe?**

 **Let me know. x**


	18. Chapter 18

**SENATOR MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It was another day for Senator Warren Mitchell.

However, aside from being alone and buried in all the paper works, he requested Beca to stay with him in his office during her free time. And as the obedient daughter she is, she acceded to her father's request.

There were a lot of papers to be worked on in Senator Warren's office, and despite Beca being there as her father's alter ego, and her work ethics, the workload won't seem to lighten. Invitations to events were always being sent in, papers which were signed and even reviewed by Beca herself come and go.

As always, it was tiring but it was something that the Senator chose to do.

Beca wanted to help her father but her thoughts were bothering her. Things were going great between her and Chloe, but she hasn't forgotten Jesse. Of course, Jesse.

She was staring at the paper which was supposed to be signed by her father for a couple of minutes, and she was obviously mentally absent.

"Rebecca, dear. Are you going to give that to me or not?" Senator Warren approached the table where Beca was working.

"Oh." Beca looked at her father in shock. "Sorry, dad. Uhm, everything here is okay. I guess?"

"You guess?" Senator Warren said in a stern voice. "You're not sure?" The Senator looked through the papers and put them in his table. "Rebecca, what is going on with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm okay, dad." Beca replied in defense. "I just got lost for a minute or so, but I'm good." She added while tapping the pen on her notepad.

"I don't know…" Senator Warren frowned. "You have been checked out lately. It is so unlike you, honey. Where did your focus go?"

"But…"

"No excuses or reasons, honey. You have to remember that you are the future of this family. So, focus." He added while walking away. "By the way, I think you might be forgetting about your trip with Jesse. They won't wait for you forever, dear."

Beca was left with nothing to say. She didn't know what to tell her father, or rather, she wasn't able to come up with a legitimate excuse to minimize suspicion that her father was right. She has been checked out lately.

She had to do something about it before everything starts to go downhill.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Chloe!"

"Huh?" Chloe turned around and was surprised to see Stacie grinning at her.

"Wait up!" Stacie called out as she made her way to the redhead.

"Hello, Stacie." Chloe greeted the tall brunette who was busy fixing herself due to the running she did earlier.

"Hello, Chloe. I heard lots of stuff about you while I was out of the radar." Stacie smirked.

"I haven't really seen you lately, Stacie. Where have you been?" Chloe set the question aside, knowing that it was a sensitive topic to talk about in campus.

"Hmmm. Avoiding the topic, huh?" Stacie joked. "Well, you know me Chloe, I travel with my mom. Real Estate matters here and there. It makes me sick." She made a disgusted face which made Chloe laugh.

"It's good to see you back. Does Aubrey know?"

"Of course. We talked most of the time when I was away. I'm meeting her right now. Wanna come with? Or are you going somewhere else?" Stacie offered.

"Uh…" Chloe glanced at her phone, and hoped that there was a text from Beca. But, there was none. "I have nowhere to be right now, so, yeah, I might as well join you guys." Chloe replied.

Stacie informed Aubrey that Chloe would be joining them over at the cafeteria. It has been a while since they were all together in one table, and Aubrey was getting excited over it.

"Okay, I already told Aubrey. She said that she missed everyone. Couldn't believe that she could be sappy at times." Stacie ended the call and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Well, she's right, you know." Chloe chuckled. "We're all so busy, we couldn't hang out like we used to."

"Cut it out, Chloe. We're seeing each other right now." Stacie pointed to the blonde who was waving in their direction. "There she is."

"Aw, she missed you." Chloe shoved Stacie playfully. "Look at Bree's smile."

"She should. I missed her too." Stacie grinned and proceeded to give Aubrey a hug, with Chloe following closely behind.

Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie were all smiles and giggles since they sat. Everyone was looking in their direction but they didn't mind since they were all too engrossed in catching up. It was mostly girl talk, after all.

Chloe couldn't help but gush over Aubrey and Stacie who looked so adorable even if they were discreet about seeing each other.

"You guys are just so cute." Chloe commented.

Aubrey and Stacie stopped giggling and looked straight at the redhead who had a huge grin on her face.

"Chlo, this is nothing. This is lowkey. You should see how you and Beca are." Aubrey snickered.

"I haven't seen Beca since the thing between you two started. I was completely surpised when I heard from Aubrey that my little cousin finally made a move." Stacie said.

"Oh, so it was Aubrey who told you?" Chloe glared at Aubrey who was still all smiles.

"Yep." Stacie said while re-applying her lipstick. "Don't worry, the secret is safe with me." I'm surprised she hasn't ditched him yet…"

"Ditched who?" A voice emerged.

Stacie froze in her seat upon realizing that it was Jesse who interrupted. Jesse sat beside Chloe, now facing Stacie and Aubrey. While Benji, squeezed in beside Stacie.

"Huh?" Stacie was caught in the middle of a dilemma now that Jesse and Benji joined them. She knew that Jesse has no idea of what was going on with Chloe and Beca.

Stacie knew how Jesse was smitten with Beca ever since Middle School.

"You know, your story. Who was supposed to ditch who? Or who ditched who?" Jessie replied. "Souns juicy, Stace. I'd like to hear it."

"C'mon, Jesse. It's girl talk." Stacie replied. "And besides, it's not important, it's just about someone I met while I was in Vienna."

"Oh. Right. You and your girl talks." Jessie grinned. "By the way, sorry for interrupting but…" He again turned to Stacie. "Have you seen Beca around? I haven't seen her since this morning. I mean, has she called or texted anyone of you?"

"Nope." Stacie replied. "I just got back, Jesse."

"She's with the Senator right now. He asked her to come to work today." Chloe immediately blurted out, not realizing the effect of her revelation. "So, she might not come to school."

Stacie and Aubrey tried to make eye contact with Chloe but it was too late.

Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey could feel that the gears in Jesse's head were already working, since he stared at Chloe for a long time than the usual.

"Is that so? How did you know?" Jesse continued to interrogate.

Benji knew that it was already Jesse's jealous tone, so he stood up and tried to steer the latter away. "Well, there you have it, dude. You can now stop worrying." He patted his friend's shoulder, and hoped that Jesse would let it go.

Chloe stared at Jesse, she also sensed the difference in his tone. "She mentioned it to me yesterday." Chloe stated and shrugged it off.

"She didn't tell me anything. In fact, I don't remember talking to her yesterday." Jesse told everyone in the table. "Anyway, I think we should get going." He looked at Benji, the latter nodded in agreement. "Bye, girls. And, Chloe?"

"Yeah?" Chloe looked up from her phone, and met Jesse's gaze.

"Thank you for letting me know." Jesse said before walking away.

"Okay, Chloe. What was that? Couldn't you just keep your mouth shut?" Aubrey immediately broke the silence as soon as Jesse and Benji was out of sight.

"I don't know. It just came out naturally. It was too late when I realized that I shouldn't have said anything." Chloe sighed.

"Chill out. It's done. But, could I just point out that Jesse really looked suspicious?" Stacie whispered. "I think it's time that you tell him, Chloe."

"Yeah. He looked like he was trying to piece things together." Aubrey nodded in agreement.

"So, you really think I should tell him now, huh?" Chloe sighed.

"Well, yes?" Aubrey replied.

"Just tell him about your crush on Beca since the first day, then maybe skip the part about having a thing going on? I think it's best if you try to lay it one by one, little by little. Maybe see how he reacts to things first? We all know, Jesse." Stacie added. "Then, if he takes it well, tell him about both of you."

"But, it's your call, Chloe. We're just saying what we have in mind." Aubrey stated.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Chloe replied. "I don't know how things will turn out, but I will try my best."

* * *

Chloe was anxious all day long. She didn't know what to do.

She texted Beca and there was no reply. Not even one.

When Stacie pointed out the fact that Jesse looked suspicious, Chloe couldn't erase how Jesse looked at that time.

She was guilty of liking the same girl, but she couldn't help it. It was not difficult to like Beca Mitchell. Jesse couldn't blame her. Everyone would feel the same if they got to know her.

A lot was going on in her mind, and she couldn't formulate the best way to approach Jesse about the matter. She was scared. She valued her friendship with Jesse, they felt like a family.

Yes, a family-Stacie, Aubrey, Benji and Jesse. And, a family isn't supposed to hurt one another. That's why Chloe really felt bad. But she had no choice, either way, Jesse has the right to know.

Even though she was hesitant, she took a deep breath and sent a text message to Jesse-one which she kept on erasing before hitting the button. She hoped that Jesse lost his phone just so he won't get it because she wasn't really ready to face him.

Once her phone beeped, Chloe messily fumbled into her bag. Indeed, she was trembling-the text message was from Jesse. She closed her eyes, and gathered up the courage to open the text message.

She stared at it. It was a simple "Okay." It may not mean anything to Jesse, but, deep down, Chloe knew that "Okay" could mean a thousand things, or maybe more than that.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe asked Jesse to meet her in Bud's. She arrived earlier than him, and she couldn't calm her nerves down. Whenever a vehicle would occupy the parking lot, she would be startled thinking that it was Jesse.

She ordered her favorite Strawberry Milkshake to soothe her, but it didn't seem to work. She knew that this day was supposed to come, but she was never really prepared for something like it.

Chloe was so tense, that she couldn't afford to consume her milkshake-which she always does, by the way.

Upon hearing the door swing open one more time, she felt that familiar presence all over the room. Of course, she heard Bud greet the one who came in. Bud doesn't greet anyone who just comes in except if it would be one of his most treasured customers, and Chloe knew that they were the only ones who were really greeted by Bud.

"Jesse." Chloe muttered under her breath.

In order to cover up all the tension, she turned around and gave her friend a wave. And as soon as Jesse was done talking to Bud, he made his way over to their acquired spot in the diner.

"Hey." Chloe greeted Jesse as soon as he sat opposite her. "Glad you could make it."

"I had the time, so why not, right?" Jesse grinned. "So, what's up? Tell Uncle Jesse all about it."

Chloe didn't know how to start the conversation which would break her friend's heart.

"Uh, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you something." Chloe replied.

"Okay. And what is that? It really sounds serious, judging that look on your face." Jesse pointed to Chloe, and understood the redhead's facial expression.

Chloe swallowed hard before she spoke up again. "Do you remember the girl I had a crush on ever since the start of the school year?"

"Yeah! Haven't really heard about her! Have you seen her?" Jesse exclaimed. "C'mon, Chloe. Spill!"

"Well, about that…" Chloe started off. "I actually did see her. And apparently, you know her."

"Huh? I don't remember anyone new…" Jesse paused and thought hard about knowing someone new in the area ever since school started. "Wait…"

Chloe stared into Jesse's eyes. Jesse was still confused but it looked like he was getting all the pieces together.

"I don't know anyone who moved here except for…" Jesse replied.

"Beca." Chloe interrupted.

"Yeah, for Beca." Jesse nodded. "Oh no, Chloe. No."

Chloe paused for a moment, and evaded Jesse's gaze. "I'm sorry, Jesse. I didn't know that it was Beca that you pined for a long time. And then when you introduced her to us…." Chloe explained.

"Enough, Chloe!" Jesse stopped her from explaining and immediately stood up. "I didn't expect this from you." He said as he left the redhead in the table.

"Jesse, Wait!" Chloe called out.

"Leave me alone, Chloe." Jesse replied as he made his way out.

* * *

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Dad, could I take like… a 10-minute break? I just need to call someone." Beca shyly asked her father when she approached his table.

"Sure, honey. Just remember where you have left off." Senator Warren smiled in response.

"Thanks, Dad." Beca kissed her father's cheek and ran out of his office as fast as she could.

Beca wanted to talk to Chloe. She knew that Chloe understood when it would be working time, but she wanted to make it up to her by just calling for no reason at all.

As soon as Beca turned on her phone, lots of messages from Jesse came in, and of course, from Chloe. She skipped all those messages from Jesse, and decided to call Chloe first before replying to Jesse's texts.

After several rings, the redhead picked up. Beca was worried that Chloe might be angry at her, but as soon as the redhead picked up, she was relieved.

"Hey, Red." Beca grinned.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe replied.

"You don't sound like your usual self, what's wrong?' Beca noticed the redhead's voice on the other end, and she could tell that Chloe wasn't alright.

"I'm okay." Chloe sniffed. "How are you?"

"No, you aren't." Beca insisted. "Where are you? I'm going to see you."

"No, Beca… Don't. It's alright. I just have a cold." Chloe came up with an excuse to prevent Beca from seeing her. "And, you have work to do."

"It's just work, Chloe. And, that doesn't sound like a cold. You have been crying. So, c'mon, tell me where you are." Beca once again, insisted.

"I'm in Bud's." Chloe finally gave in.

"Alright. Just stay there and wait for me." Beca immediately ended the call, and rushed back in her father's office.

* * *

Upon setting foot in her father's office, she coincidentally came in to her father talking to someone on the phone. She really wanted to ask permission to leave properly so she opted to wait for her father. Beca stood close by, and due to the fact that she was in the same room with her father, she was able to hear a little bit of the conversation. She just wasn't sure who was it, but it looked really serious.

"Dad." Beca immediately said as soon as her father got off the phone.

"Yes, honey?"

"Dad, could I leave work, like, right now?"

"What for? What's wrong?" The Senator asked in return.

"Something really important came up, and I just have to check on it…" Beca replied.

"Something more important than this?" Senator Warren dropped the envelope which contained all the documents for Beca's travel to Africa on his table which startled Beca.

"Where'd you get that?" Beca was shocked to see the envelope in her father's possession.

"I requested for a duplicate. Just in case you forget all about it. It's just pre-empting the future." Senator Warren shrugged. "No offense, honey, I just wanted to be sure."

"Dad… I don't want to be rude…" Beca sighed. "But, I'm sorry that I have to leave, there's really somewhere I have to be right now."

Not even hearing what her father had to say, Beca got her bag and took off, leaving her father dumbfounded.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

 **"** Chloe!" Beca exclaimed upon seeing the redhead infront of the diner, and without even saying anything else, the brunette enveloped Chloe in a hug.

As soon as Chloe was in Beca's arms, she started crying once more.

"It's okay. I'm here." Beca whispered in the redhead's ear to comfort her.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I really am." Chloe said in between tears and released herself from Beca's hold.

"Chloe. I don't understand what's going on. What are you sorry about?" Beca asked.

"I…" Chloe found it hard to talk but she had to tell Beca what happened. "I told Jesse."

"You what?!" Beca was shocked.

"Listen to me, please." Chloe pleaded. "I told Jesse that I had a crush on you, nothing beyond that. I swear. I didn't tell him about the thing going on between us. I just told him that I like you."

Beca listened, and Chloe was grateful for that. She was expecting Beca to be enraged, but instead, Beca once again pulled her into a hug.

"I assume that it didn't work well, huh?" Beca said as she stroked Chloe's hair.

"Yeah. He didn't take it well." Chloe nodded. "I feel like a bad person, Becs. I hurt Jesse."

"That makes the two of us, Chloe." Beca sighed in response.

"What are we going to do, Beca?" Chloe rested her head in the brunette's shoulder as they sat on the bench situated infront of Bud's.

"For the first time, Chloe, with all honesty, I don't know. But, there's one thing I'm sure of, we'll figure it out. Together." Beca fixed her gaze on the redhead and smiled down on her.

"I actually thought that you might walk out on me earlier. I was so scared." Chloe stated.

"I couldn't do that to you." Beca stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Unless you'd ask me to, then, that's the time I will." Beca smirked.

"Ugh, Becaaa…" Chloe rolled her eyes at the brunette. "As if I'd ask you to walk away from me."

* * *

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Despite Beca leaving her father, there was still a lot of work to be done, so Senator Warren continued to focus on all his paper work, completely setting aside the altercation he had with his daughter earlier.

The Senator was browsing through all his files when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called out.

"Excuse me, Senator, there's someone here to see you." Jane, his secretary stepped in.

"Really? Is there someone I have to meet right now?" Senator Warren asked.

"No one, sir. But, he just came in right now and asked me if I could take him to see you." Jane explained further. "Sir, if you don't want any visitors as of the moment, I could just tell…"

"Oh, don't. Send him in." Senator Warren interrupted.

Jane nodded and gestured for the visitor to come in.

"Good afternoon, sir." The visitor greeted.

"Ah, Jesse! What a pleasant surprise!" Senator Warren came forward and shook Jesse's hand, with a pat on the back. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, sir." Jesse replied.

"Oh, if it's Rebecca you're looking for, she isn't here right now…" The Senator stated.

"Actually, sir, I came here to see you."

"Oh. Is that so?" The Senator wondered.

"Yes, sir." Jesse stepped forward. "There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhhh! So, Chloe told Jesse about her crush on Beca. But, Jesse still doesn't know everything.**

 **I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but I decided to prolong the story after talking to a couple of readers via Private Message. I honestly intended this to be until 25 Chapters only, but due to the feedback that I'm getting, I will really extend this to maybe a lot more. I'm not sure on how many chapters, but definitely, there will be more since I'm enjoying writing this too.**

 **And, to fully make this a lot longer, I decided to add a lot more to the story. So, yeah, I am so sorry if ever there are readers that were disappointed with this chapter. But, I hope that there was none. Please don't hate me.**

 **Keep the feedback coming, guys! You're really great!**

 **And, yes, you're the reason why I decided to keep writing more on the story. So, it won't stop on 25 Chapters. Yey! x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Senator Warren was really surprised when he saw Jesse step in his office. He liked Jesse, of course. But, the man's presence in the room made his insides turn since the Senator could not come up with a legitimate reason why he was there. It's either Jesse was there because of politics, business, or even Beca.

He talked with Jesse-numerous times, actually. However, the look on Jesse's face meant something more than wanting to talk to him about a Polo Match, Cars or even current and social events.

"Jesse. Hello, son. Come in." The Senator swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Hello, sir. It isn't a bad time, is it?" Jesse walked in and shook the Senator's hand.

"No. Not at all." Senator Warren grinned.

"Don't worry, sir. I don't have any bad news for you from my Father or whatever it is that boggles your mind right now." Jesse joked.

"Ah!" The Senator relaxed. "I thought it was something serious. The look on your face said it all."

"Sorry to worry you, sir. Business is good. Always." Jesse replied.

"Good to hear, then." Senator Warren sat back on his swivel chair and gestured for Jesse to take a seat. "So, what's this visit all about? What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm just concerned about Beca, sir." Jesse stated. "I don't know about you and the Mrs. But, sir, I noticed that Beca has been off lately."

The Senator leaned forward, showing interest in what Jesse said.

"Sir, Beca has been putting off our trip to Africa for how many times, now. I mean, I remind her, but it seems that she has her mind wandering to someplace else." Jesse continued.

"I get you, Jesse. I actually noticed that this morning when she was here. We know that Rebecca has her moods, but it is so unlike her, you know?" Senator Warren sighed. "And as for the Africa trip, I reminded her this morning about that too. There must be something important behind Beca's reason to put it on hold. Did she tell you?"

The first thought that entered Jesse's mind was Chloe. Beca might be putting the trip on hold because of the redhead, but he might not be sure. It was all an assumption.

"No, sir." Jesse replied. "But, just to let you know, sir. Everything's in place. We just have to get a ticket, then we're good."

"Understood." The Senator replied. "Thank You for your concern, Jesse."

"No problem, sir. This is Beca we're talking about anyway." Jesse smiled.

"You're a good man, Jesse. I appreciate it. Really." Senator Warren tapped Jesse's back. "My daughter is lucky to have you."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." Chloe stated.

Beca offered to accompany the redhead on her way back to campus from Bud's Diner. Chloe rejected the brunette's offer, but Beca never backed down.

"I couldn't let you come back here with the state you're in." Beca shrugged. "You're vulnerable."

"What if Jesse sees us? He's in a vulnerable state too." Chloe frowned. "I feel like a bad person, Beca."

"Then we'll let him see us. I mean, you didn't say anything right? Maybe it would be the best time to tell him if he does." Beca replied.

Chloe was about to say something but was cut off by Beca.

"And…" Beca raised her finger and faced Chloe. "You are not a bad person. Liking someone isn't a bad thing. You have the right to have feelings for anyone. So, don't feel like it's all your fault."

"But… Jesse…" Chloe sighed.

"I know." Beca took Chloe's hand and slightly rubbed the back of her hand with her thumb. "It will be alright."

"I hope so." Chloe smiled, then looked away.

Both walked in comfortable silence as they entered the campus premises. They both had a lot in mind at that time, and no one really dared to say anything more.

Chloe was devastated at Jesse's reaction. Stacie and Aubrey was right since Jesse, as they predicted, would not take it well. It was all about Beca in the first place, and Chloe knew how Jesse felt about the brunette.

She couldn't take it out of her mind that she just hurt her best friend. Unintentionally.

She couldn't help it though. Beca was a catch-a perfect catch. And she knows she feels blessed since Beca has feelings for her.

She was really into her thoughts that she completely forgot that Beca was still with her while they were walking through the halls of the Art Building. She was only snapped out of it when guys from her department would crowd and greet Beca as they walked.

"Hi, Beca!" A crowd of boys said in unison as they passed them.

Of course, Beca-being civil to everyone reciprocated by smiling back.

It was the first time Beca set foot in the Art Building, making it normal for everyone to notice the brunette's presence. Beca was not hard to notice because even if she was currently dressed down, wearing denim jeans, a silky top messily tucked, and a mint green blazer, she was definitely a head turner.

Chloe looked good too-she was also in her black skinny jeans that really showed her curves, which she wore with a loose knitted sweater in white.

Well, Chloe was also one of the most sought girls in campus, but Beca was different. And even Chloe knows that. Beca really had something in her.

Chloe noticed how guys would purposely walk their way just to catch a glimpse of Beca. But, she didn't mind it at all.

They came to a stop when they reached Chloe's locker.

"You have a nice building." Beca commented as she looked around.

"Yeah." Chloe replied as she pulled out some of her paint brushes.

"I'll walk you to your class." Beca said as she stood close by.

Chloe only nodded in response. She was selecting her brushes that she would bring to class that day.

It seemed that Chloe was so into selecting her brush, and looking through her color palette that she didn't notice Beca being approached by one of the guys in her class. She only turned her back when she heard the brunette's laugh.

True enough, and just as she expected, Beca was talking to someone. Chloe decided to keep a safe distance just to give them space and close enough that she could also hear what the guy was saying.

"You're really beautiful. I mean, so much more when up close." The guy commented while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Beca replied.

"So… Uhm, I know that you and Jesse are sort of a thing, and I know I'll probably be dead when he finds out, but, if you know, want a fall back when it ends, I'm available." He added.

Beca just laughed at what the guy had said. Chloe heard it, of course, and it hurt.

She felt really bad that Jesse was mad at her, and upon hearing other people's opinion about Jesse and Beca made her feel worse than before. She really likes Beca, but she can't lose Jesse too.

At first, she didn't mind that all the boys in their department had their eyes on Beca but it felt weird seeing a guy hit on her. She knew that she had no right to have a claim on Beca, but she still felt entitled since they have a thing going on.

She was jealous on how a man would be able to express his feelings toward Beca without any hindrance and hesitation at all. She envied how the guy did it, since she, herself couldn't do that to Beca in public. She tried to shrug it off, but Chloe couldn't help it, so she walked forward to get Beca out of the situation.

"Shall we?" Chloe immediately said, and looked at the guy who was still hovering around Beca at back at Beca again.

"Uh, I was just about to leave." The guy stated. "Nice talking to you, Beca. Oh, and I really admire your father."

As soon as the guy left, Chloe glared at Beca. "Really?"

"What? You took so much time choosing all your paraphernalia. He just came out of nowhere." Beca replied.

"Uh huh." Chloe said.

"I was just standing in the corner. You saw me." Beca added.

"I didn't say anything." Chloe stated.

"C'mon, Chloe. It's not like I flirted back." Beca stopped Chloe from walking. "I was just being friendly."

"Yeah. I know, Beca. You were being friendly, but that guy wasn't. He's into you." Chloe replied. "Well, everyone is."

"I don't really know what's gotten into you." Beca sighed. "I'll just walk you to your class."

"No. It's okay. I can take it from here." Chloe replied and stormed off leaving Beca feeling all puzzled.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As soon as Chloe stormed off to get to her class, Beca decided to loiter around the quadrangle. She knew that she didn't do anything wrong, but she still tried hard to recount the events before that incident. She didn't understand what Chloe had in mind since the latter refused to tell her, and she was already tired of guessing so she just let it go.

From afar, Beca could see Jesse's car pulling up in the parking lot. It has been a while since she saw the guy, and she must admit, she missed him too.

She felt guilty on how she treated Jesse the past days. She was cold and distant towards him, and upon remembering that Jesse already knew that Chloe had a crush on her made it difficult to act around him.

Knowing Jesse, she knew that the latter would be looking for her. It was alright to be like what they were before, the problem only lies with Jesse since he wouldn't let it go.

Beca watched Jesse locked his car and based on the direction where he was headed, she was sure that Jesse would see her in the quad. She just hoped that Jesse wouldn't bring the issue up when he sees her.

She was right-Jesse did see her. Upon seeing her face, Jesse's face brightened and it made her smile back too.

"Hey. I missed you." Jesse enveloped Beca in a hug, and placed a kiss on her forehead before letting her go.

"Hey. It was just one day." Beca grinned and shoved him playfully.

"Ouch, Beca. I'm hurt." Jesse put his hand over his heart, which made Beca grin. "But, seriously, though. I have been looking all over for you."

"Then why didn't you text me?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"I would. I'd call you too, but sometimes, you forget that you have a phone." Jesse replied.

"Good point." Beca nodded. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you?" Jesse asked in return.

"Oh, you know, Dad is here. So…" Beca scoffed.

"Yeah. I heard that you were in his office today." Jesse replied.

"Really? Who told you?"

"Chloe." Jesse stated with a blank expression on his face.

Beca's heart was thumping, she was afraid of the fact that Jesse would talk to her about it. She knows that she would have to face it, but at this point, she felt like she wasn't ready yet.

"Oh. Yeah. I mentioned it to her yesterday, I think." Beca acted like she didn't know what happened between Jesse and Chloe.

"Yeah, she told me." Jesse stated.

Beca nodded in reply, and silently cursed since there was tension between them both.

"So, are you going back to your dad's office? Or are you going home? I can drive you." Jesse offered.

"But you just got here." Beca reasoned out.

"Nah. I just had nowhere to go since I couldn't find you. But now, you're here." Jesse rubbed Beca's shoulders up and down. "It's all okay now."

"Okay then." Beca obliged, and let Jesse assist her when she got into his Rubicon.

Jesse drove in an opposite direction, and Beca wondered why. She just chose to kept quiet but she was already subtly looking around. Somehow, Jesse sensed that Beca was curious so he decided to spill what he has on his mind.

"We're going somewhere first before I drop you off." Jesse smirked.

"Where?"

"Just sit back, okay?" Jesse chuckled as he reached for Beca's hand and intertwined it with his.

Beca and Jesse enjoyed the music-it was Beca's playlist so it was really good. Both knew the words to the song, and Beca felt proud that she kind of influenced Jesse somehow with some song choices.

She was startled when Jesse turned off the music, causing her to look at Jesse with a disappointed face. "Why? It was the best part!"

Jesse laughed as he unlocked his seatbelt. "Don't worry, Beca. We can play more Twenty One Pilots on the way back."

"Why are we here?" Beca's eyes widened upon seeing that Jesse brought her to the convenience store across Morelli's.

"Wait here." Jesse instructed and ran off.

Beca was still oblivious to the fact that Jesse had a reason why he brought her there before heading home. So, when she saw Jesse on the way back with two pints of ice cream and a box of cones, she felt so happy. Jesse could see Beca's face from the inside, causing him to hurry back.

"Okay. You can get out now." Jesse said as he held out the ice cream to Beca.

"What is this, Swanson?" Beca giggled as she took it from Jesse and joined him.

"Nothing. I just want to make it up to you. I remembered when you asked me to try this with you, I refused. And now, it's the other way around. I'm hoping that you would want to do this again with me. So will you?" Jesse asked as he held out the ice cream cones, this time.

"What has gotten into you, J?" Beca laughed. "This is so unlike you."

"I know, this isn't my style." Jesse grinned. "But you know, I would do all things just to keep you."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I walked out on her, Bree!" Chloe was panicking. "I mean, I know she really didn't do anything bad. It's not her fault that boys would swoon over her existence, but, I just couldn't put my insecurities aside."

"I told you, Chloe. Your insecurities would destroy you. Not only you, by the way, even what you have with Beca." Aubrey explained.

"Did I just fuck it up?" Chloe sighed.

"No. It was just petty, and you were just jealous." Aubrey replied. "But, Chlo, you better turn down your insecurities, okay? It won't help you, and besides, there's no need to be insecure. You're Chloe Beale!"

"You're right." Chloe nodded. "Beca likes me, and that's something, right?"

"Uh huh."

"I mean, even if there are boys that would express undying love for her in the open, she'd come back to me, right?"

"Yes. I suppose so."

"You think I could have the chance to do the same thing, too? You know, be out with her in the open?"

"Of course. Just settle things with her parents, first." Aubrey laughed loudly.

"That. Is. Not. Helping." Chloe frowned. "But, I get you. The point is, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"Jesse." Aubrey blurted out.

"Oh… Yeah... I totally forgot about that." Chloe joined Aubrey on the couch. "I already told him, Bree. And now, Jesse won't even talk to me." She sobbed.

"Chlo…" Aubrey pulled Chloe into an embrace and stroked her hair. "Jesse needs to process things. Give him time. Maybe he'll come around."

"You said it yourself, Bree. Jesse won't let things go. I don't wanna lose him too."

"He really won't. I'm already telling you, Chlo. And I'm not telling you to give up on Beca, either. But you just have to think things through, alright?" Aubrey tucked a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear. "Your relationship with Beca and Jesse are at stake here."

"I know. Jesse won't talk to me unless I won't be around Beca anymore. And, of course, that would mean giving up Beca too."

"But what do you want? What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know, Bree. I am so torn." Chloe sighed. "But as of now, all I know is that I am going to have to apologize to Beca."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe took a peek behind the gates of the Mitchell's mansion in order to find out who was currently there. Seeing that the white Lexus of Cynthia Mitchell was parked, Chloe did not hesitate to ring the doorbell.

She was let in by a maid of the Mitchells, and was instructed to wait in the living room. She had the time to take in everything in their home, which she didn't really do the last time she was inside.

"Chloe, dear. What brings you here?" Cynthia asked after she gave Chloe a hug.

"Hello, ma'am. I was just wondering if I could see Beca. Is she home?"

"Oh. I am so sorry, dear. She isn't. She might come home with Warren." Cynthia replied. "Why? Is there anything wrong?"

Chloe felt sad that Beca wasn't there when she wanted to apologize for her immaturity.

"Nothing, ma'am. I just wanted to see her and tell her something. But. It's not important, so it's alright. I could just call her." Chloe stated.

"You should've called her first, so you didn't waste your time. Did you?"

"No, ma'am. It's alright. I was just in the neighborhood anyway, so I just decided to drop by." Chloe explained.

"Alright. But, if you want to leave a message or something, I could just tell her for you." Cynthia offered.

"Uh…" Chloe thought twice, but she had to let Beca know that she came by. "Okay, ma'am."

Chloe tore a sheet of her sketch pad and scribbled something in it. She folded it and handed it to Cynthia. "Here it is, ma'am. Can you just hand it to her? Just to let her know I came by."

"Of course, dear. I will."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

* * *

It was not long when the Senator arrived home and was greeted by his wife. Cynthia, being as blunt as she is mentioned that Chloe came by and left a note for Beca.

The Senator, didn't mind. It was none of his business, he claimed.

Cynthia had the urge to open the note that Chloe left behind, but was stopped by the Senator.

"That isn't for you to read." The Senator stated.

"I know. But before I misplace it, I might as well know what's in it. Just to be safe. You know how papers are in this house." Cynthia reasoned out.

The Senator knew that his wife has a point. "Hmmm. Okay. But, please, try your best not to lose that piece of paper."

Cynthia didn't seem to hear her husband's comment, since she was concentrated on what Chloe had written.

Chloe's note only consisted of two sentences, short enough for Cynthia to assume and feed it into her husband's mind.

"I told you so!" She angrily walked towards her husband, and slapped the note in his chest.

The Senator, curious as to what changed his wife's mood, did the same thing and looked at what Chloe had written. And as expected, he didn't like how it sounded. He knew that it was not right to assume, but he had a different impression of what was written.

It seemed like his wife was right after all-that Beca changed.

Beca lost her focus. And he didn't like it, not one bit.

* * *

Beca arrived a little later than the usual since she spent time with Jesse catching up. She completely forgot about what happened between her and Chloe, thanks to Jesse.

She greeted her Father who waited up for her in his study, as per the butler's instruction.

"Hi, Dad!" Beca kissed her father's cheeks.

"Where have you been?" The Senator asked.

"Oh, I was out with Jesse. He drove me home." Beca explained.

"Good to know you were with Jesse."

"Why? What's wrong?" Beca asked.

"Chloe came here today." The Senator stated.

"And?"

"Your mother was the one here when she came. And she left a note for you." Senator Warren explained.

"Okay. So where is it?"

"I threw it away." Senator Warren stated.

"You did, what?!" Beca shouted back. "That was intended for me! Not for you! You don't have the right to do that. That was invasion of privacy!"

The Senator stood up from his chair and faced his daughter. "You do not have the right to raise your voice at me, young lady!"

"I do now, after you threw something which was not even yours to begin with!" Beca answered back.

"Your mother is right. Ever since you started being around Chloe, you changed. You lost your focus, and now, you're answering back!" The Senator exclaimed.

"I am angry because you didn't even let me see it!"

"You're leaving for Africa tomorrow. I'm calling Jesse to let him know." The Senator stated as he walked past his daughter.

"Wait. What?! Why are you doing this? What did the note say?!"

"You want to see it?" The Senator asked. "Here." He tossed a crumpled piece of paper which landed just before Beca.

Beca reached down and opened it, and upon reading it, she knew the reason why her father was fuming.

 _"Beca,_

 _I tried to keep myself busy in class, but every time I pause, I think of you. I'm sorry for what happened, will I see you tomorrow?_

 _`-Chloe_

Upon reading it, Beca looked up at her father who watched her keep the paper. "You're just assuming things."

"I don't care if that's true or not, Rebecca. The point is, whether you like it or not, you're leaving for Africa." The Senator insisted. "You have to be reminded of why you came back here in the first place."

* * *

 **A/N: I AM SO SORRY. BUT, IS IT TOO LATE TO GREET EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR? IF IT ISN'T, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **It was such a relief that Jesse didn't ruin it for Beca, right? Sad to say, Beca's mom was really sneaky. :(**

 **I do hope that they won't let Beca avoid Chloe though when she returns from her trip. Her trip is some kind of a retreat, in a way, aside from doing her job for Helping Hands. So... Beca has to prove that she is back to being dedicated at her work, like how she was before.**

 **Anyway, any comments? violent reactions? Let me know. x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **SWANSON ESTATE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Jesse was all smiles as he got off the phone with Beca's father, Senator Warren. He knew that the Senator would listen to him, and it was such a good timing that he had to tell him about their pending trip since Beca's parents were already wondering what has gotten into their daughter lately.

It was a good time for the trip according to the Senator.

And just like that, everything was set. The Senator had to pull a few strings just to settle Beca and Jesse's trip, just so his daughter won't have any more excuses. Of course, the names "Swanson" and "Mitchell" were also a contributing factor do have things laid out as fast as possible.

"You look happy." Congressman James Swanson barged into his son's bubble. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, dad. I'm just happy that I'll get to spend time with Beca since we're leaving for Africa." Jesse grinned. "Senator Warren just called me up."

"I thought that Beca still had things to attend to?" The Congressman wondered.

"Yeah. But, you know how Senator Warren is, dad. He wants things done. And Helping Hands is Beca's organization, he wants it to work out when it's launched." Jesse explained.

"But, you're there for the ocular, right? I mean, to see what's going on out there?"

"Uh huh."

"Does Beca have donors already? Because I told her we can donate, you know, we aren't one of their stockholders for nothing and vice versa. We help each other." The Congressman stated.

"As far as I can remember, Beca wants to see the place first hand. Then after we talk about it, we'll launch everything so people know where their money goes. We can't ask donations in the meantime since we don't know exactly is out there." Jesse replied.

"It's nice to see you taking interest, son. This is going to be of great help for you and Beca, of course." Congressman James smiled at his son. "Just tell me and your mom if you and Beca need help with anything, alright?" He patted his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, dad." Jesse smiled in return. "Really."

"No problem. You and Beca are the future of our families. We'll do anything just to keep the legacy alive."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It's not like Beca didn't like to go to Africa and accomplish things for Helping Hands. What she didn't like is her father, imposing it on her.

She was ready with everything-and Jesse knows that. She was excited for it, really. However, she got sad thinking of the fact that Chloe would be left behind for maybe, two weeks or even more.

Beca locked herself in her bedroom to pack up what she needs-personal luggage, documents, series of reports and even permits. With instrumental music playing in the background which could be heard in their living room signified that she wanted to be alone.

She was really taken by surprise when her father was serious about the trip. Her father knew that Beca wanted to do things on her own-to have something to call her own, and not to be associated in a way, with her father and mother, but those things, Beca finally admitted, couldn't be changed.

She's a Mitchell. It's unavoidable.

With a loud sigh, Beca zipped her bag which contained all the necessary documents which would be needed for their trip.

"Okay, Mitchell. You're off to make things happen." Beca told herself.

She was nervous, too. And she didn't want Jesse to know, most especially her Mom and Dad. Failure is not an option so she had to make things right since she was also aware of the fact that she was really checked out lately. It showed in work, and in school.

Her dad was right- she has to redeem herself. And, she will.

"Rebecca?" Her mother knocked on the door. "I need to talk to you."

"Just a sec, mom." Beca called out.

Beca set her bags on the floor before opening the door. "Hey, Mom."

"Rebecca, honey. Is everything all set?" Cynthia stepped into her room and eyes Beca's things for the trip.

"Yeah." Beca sat down at the edge of her bed. "These are all what I'm bringing. Is it too much?"

Cynthia scanned her belongings and smiled. "I think it's just right, honey. And whatever happens, if you need anything, your father and I can see you there."

"You don't have to fly all the way there." Beca snickered.

"If we miss you too much, then we might." Cynthia laughed.

There was an awkward silence before Beca decided to speak up. "You did read Chloe's note, right?"

Cynthia stared at her daughter. "I did. I gave it to your father."

"Mom, are you aware that it was the root cause of all this?" Beca asked.

"Not just that, honey. Your father and I really noticed how much you were distracted the past few weeks." Cynthia replied. "That was the last straw. It was your father's decision."

"Of course, I did." Cynthia sat beside her daughter and stroke her cheek. "We want the best for you, honey. And, your father was right, you have to remember why you came back here in the first place."

"I haven't forgotten that, Mom. It's just that now, I really can be myself with people who don't care about my father as the Senator, and you, as the Business Tycoon. I just enjoyed being normal."

"Dear, you can't be normal just like the rest. You're a Conrad, and a Mitchell. All these responsibilities are embedded in you." Cynthia replied.

"I know, Mom. But, it just feels good, you know." Beca smiled.

"I understand, honey. But sometimes, too much of it won't do you good." Cynthia stood up and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now, go to rest. I'll calm your father down."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Anytime, dear." Cynthia was about to completely close the door when Beca called her out.

"Hey, Mom? Can I ask you something before you leave?"

Cynthia nodded her head in response and awaited Beca's question.

"What is Chloe's involvement in this? I know that note also triggered Dad. And, he mentioned something about you, being right." Beca asked.

"Honey, I have to be honest with you. I really think that you, being friends with Chloe caused all your distractions. We're happy that you have friends here in Atlanta, Rebecca, not only in London or New York. You have been completely close with Chloe, we saw that. But, like I said, sometimes, too much of something won't do you good." Cynthia stated as she closed the door.

And just like that, Beca had no chance of saying anything in return.

Instead of thinking of all what her mother had told her, Beca decided to fix things that she'll be leaving behind, too. There's school, and of course, Chloe.

Thinking of the redhead, Beca jumped out of bed and reached for her phone to give Chloe a call.

"C'mon, Chlo. Answer." Beca mumbled. She tried for several times, but there was no answer.

Beca gave up on her fifth try, and decided to call her cousin, instead.

"Hello?" The taller brunette said.

"Stacie. Can you come by?" Beca asked.

"Why?"

"Because I need to see you." Beca replied.

"If you want to see your redhead, she isn't with me." Stacie joked. "And your boy-toy isn't with me too."

"Stace…" Beca said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm serious. I'm leaving for Africa."

"I knew that." Stacie giggled.

"Tomorrow." Beca added. "Tomorrow, Stace. And please, don't tell anyone yet."

"What?! I'm on my way!" Stacie replied and ended the call.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"So, Chloe. Any news?" Aubrey handed Chloe a glass of orange juice. "I mean, did she call you or anything?"

"I don't know, Bree. I haven't checked my phone yet." Chloe shrugged. "Besides, I don't think she'll possibly call me at this time, it's already late. She needs to rest."

"Good point." Aubrey reached for another glass and poured her some juice. "How about Jesse? Have you seen him?"

"Nope. I haven't. I'm the last person he would want to see." Chloe sighed. "How about you?"

"I haven't seen him too. Well, I heard that he was in school for a short while but that's about it. I would have wanted to talk to him if I saw him." Aubrey stated.

"We shouldn't be like this. I'm sorry, Bree."

"Hey, friends fight. And sometimes, we need to fall apart to realize how much we need to get back together. This is just some sort of a friendship test, okay?" Aubrey gave Chloe a gentle squeeze on the arm. "We'll figure this out. Jesse will, too."

Chloe swallowed hard and tried hard to stop the tears from falling. She missed how they were- before her feelings for Beca came into existence.

Aubrey wanted to comfort her best friend, and she did so by being with her. She knew that Chloe's insecurities would always get in the way, but that's the way Chloe is-it makes her Chloe. She was worried for Chloe though, it was such a huge stress to be caught in the middle of something. And this was not just something-it was between Jesse and Beca, a friend and a loved one against each other.

Either way, Aubrey knows that Chloe should make a choice too. She won't meddle with Chloe's choices, but she assured the redhead that no matter what happens she'll be there. Like how Stacie is for Beca, and Benji as for Jesse.

Everyone will have to make a choice, eventually.

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Without even fixing her parking, Stacie hopped off her car and immediately stormed into the front door of Beca's house.

"Good Evening, Miss Stacie." One of the maids caught her attention.

"Where is Beca?" She asked.

"Miss Rebecca is busy packing in her room, Miss Stacie." The maid replied.

Before Stacie could make it into her cousin's room, she was met by Senator Warren who was on his way down the stairs. "Hello, Stacie." The Senator greeted.

"Uncle Warren!" Stacie was startled but managed to give her uncle a decent hug.

"You here to see Rebecca? She's in her room. She's packing for her trip to Africa tomorrow." He stated.

"What's going on, Uncle? I knew that she was supposed to go there, but why all of a sudden?" Stacie wondered.

"Your cousin has been so distracted lately, Stacie. Unfocused and unproductive. She goes to work, but leaves things unfinished. And besides, that trip was really long overdue. She needs it to remind her why she came back here in Atlanta." The Senator explained. "She wasn't like that when she first got here."

"But couldn't it be like in the next week? The next month?" Stacie couldn't help but question.

"It would still be the same, Stacie. She's bound to go to Africa. Why put off something she can do earlier? She needs to kickstart her organization before she'll completely lose the fire burning in her." He replied.

"How long is she staying there? 2-3 days, right?" Stacie asked once again.

"I don't think so, dear. Two weeks or maybe, a month?" Senator Warren shrugged his shoulders.

"That. Is. So. Long." Stacie managed to say. "I can't believe this."

"Look, it's not like she's going to be gone forever." Senator Warren chuckled. "She'll just get her work done, come back, and work again. We'll consider it as a retreat."

"I know, Uncle. But, it's still a long time." Stacie sighed. "And I know those things could extend. So, yeah…"

"She called you, did she?" He asked.

Stacie nodded and swallowed hard.

"She's pissed at me, and I know she'll tell you but at least, I was able to get my message across. You understand our family's affairs, Stacie. Everyone knows that we have to be entirely focused on what we do. Every single day is important to people like us, and a day wasted is wasted work, and time. Make her realize that as she grows older, she has to start doing things with her life."

"I don't think she forgot that, Uncle." Stacie said in defense of her cousin.

"If she didn't, she won't be in a plane tomorrow." Senator Warren said as he left. "Also, remind her of our deal regarding L.A. Who knows? She might have forgotten it too, then that would be a win-win situation for me."

Stacie just nodded and walked towards her cousin's room. She closed her eyes and counted to three before she knocked on the door.

"Beca? It's me." Stacie sighed. "Open up."

"Hey." Beca grinned at her cousin as she opened the door. "Come in. Sorry, the room's a mess. I just finished packing." She chuckled.

"I can see that." Stacie eyed the luggage Beca kept at the corner of her room.

"So…" Beca faced Stacie this time. "I called you so I could give you this." Beca handed Stacie a couple of folders.

"What are these?" Stacie swiftly went over the contents of the folders.

"Those are my school work." Beca grinned. "I asked some of my professors if I could do their homework in advance since I already told them about this trip. And, so they did. I was hoping that you could pass them for me?"

"Sure." Stacie still rummaged through the papers. "Wow. You really put effort into all these huh. I mean, what's new, but these look like that they weren't crammed." She joked.

"Of course they aren't! I had sleepless nights, you know." Beca giggled. "Thank you, Stace." She added.

"You're welcome." Stacie closed the folder, and kept it under her arm. "So… you're all set huh? I didn't know that this was on a short notice."

"Same here. But, you know my dad. He had some outburst, saying that I was not focused and stuff like that…"

"Have you told Chloe?" Stacie immediately asked, without letting Beca finish.

"I called her but her phone was unattended. She might be doing something important, I assume. I don't want to bother her."

"Oh." Stacie wondered why Chloe had left her phone unattended, especially at this time. "Anyway…"

"He told you, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. He even told me to remind you of L.A." Stacie nodded, knowing that Beca was referring to the Senator. "Do you still want to do it? Africa? L.A.?"

"I know it sounds silly, but yeah. Besides, it was what I wanted to do anyway. I put in so much effort to start Helping Hands, and this is a huge step. And, with regard to L.A., I still want to do it, you know that. I can't turn my back on Music, Stace. And I was doing some thinking…"

"Go on. I'm listening." Stacie interrupted.

"I just have to pass my Dad's test." Beca added air quotations upon saying the word test. "One year to do everything he wants, then I'm out."

"If he's satisfied." Stacie pointed out.

"Yes. If he's satisfied. And that's what I'm going to do." Beca stated firmly. "I just have to be on their good side all the time."

"Okay. Makes sense though." Stacie took in her cousin's words. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Hold on. I'll check." Beca hopped off her bed and checked her e-mail for her flight details. "Our flight's at 12:00."

Stacie counted the hours for Beca to get to Africa, and Beca saw this. "Flight's gonna take 15-16 hours." Beca stated.

"I know that." Stacie glared at her cousin. "Wow. Half day. But, you're used to it. I'm going to miss you, Becs."

"Stace…" Beca whined. "Let's not do that. It isn't permanent." She chuckled.

"Yeah. But still…" Stacie insisted. "It's a long time. You aren't even sure if it's exactly a week or two."

"I don't care if it's just a week or two, or maybe even more but…" Beca walked to her cousin and suddenly embraced her. "I'm going to miss you too, Stace."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe spent most of her day out with Aubrey the previous day, and she also focused on finishing her paintings that she forgot to check on her phone. She still hasn't checked on it ever since she arrived.

She was so into accomplishing all her piled up sketches, that she didn't notice Aubrey creep from behind.

"Chloe." Aubrey said.

Chloe was startled, causing her to drop some of her pencils on the floor. "Gosh, Bree. You shouldn't do that when I'm working." She laughed as she picked them up from the floor. "What is it?"

"Stacie's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Aubrey handed Chloe her cell, which the redhead gladly took.

"Hey, Stace." Chloe greeted cheerfully while she continued to draw.

"Hey, Chloe." Stacie said in return. "Listen, I don't know what's wrong with you or your phone but I swear to god, please go check it."

"Huh? Why? What's up?" She asked in confusion.

"You mean you haven't checked it at all?" Stacie asked.

"Not since yesterday. Why?" Chloe got out of her seat and made her way to her bedroom to recover her phone which was now dead. "It's dead." She laughed. "Did you text me?"

"No. I didn't. But, Beca tried calling you yesterday." Stacie admitted.

"Oh."

"Yes, she did." Stacie added. "She wanted to tell you she's leaving for Africa, and since you weren't answering…"

"She's leaving?!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Yes. She's leaving today. Her flight's at 12:00." Stacie replied.

"Oh shit." Chloe cursed when she saw the clock.

It was already a little before 12. She wouldn't make it to the airport. "When is she coming back?" Chloe asked.

"It's for Helping Hands, Chlo. If you remember? Two weeks or more. It depends." Stacie replied.

"I'm so stupid." Chloe scolded herself.

"Hey, it's okay. Beca will get in touch with you. I'm sure of it." Stacie assured the redhead.

"How did you know? Did she tell you?" Chloe asked. "I was still thinking that she's mad at me, so I didn't bother her that much."

"Chloe. It's not a good bye." Stacie chuckled. "I know my cousin, and I know she'll get in touch with you as soon as she's settled."

"Thanks for the info, Stace." Chloe stated and ended the call.

Aubrey was all ears with what just transpired and did her best to comfort Chloe. "Stacie told me it was so sudden, Chloe. Her dad wanted her to leave as soon as possible."

"I know, Bree. That's why I'm not mad." Chloe sighed. "It just sucks. I didn't even see her before she left."

"But you'll be here when she gets back, right?" Aubrey calmed Chloe down by massaging her back gently. "And, I think that's important."

* * *

 **HARTSFIELD-JACKSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell dropped Beca off to the airport and of course, it caught attention due to the convoy since Congressman James and his wife, Andrea, followed suit to drop off Jesse too.

"Okay, honey. You know what to do when you need something, okay?" Cynthia fixed Beca's hair.

"Yes, Mom. I know. You're just one call away." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious with what I told you." Cynthia warned. "We'll take the first flight out."

"Thanks, Mom. But, I'll be okay." Beca laughed and put on her rose gold sunglasses.

"Rebecca, you be careful out there." The Senator hugged his daughter. "Just don't hesitate to call when something goes wrong, okay?"

Beca nodded her head in response. "I'll miss you guys." She blurted out.

"We'll miss you too, honey." Cynthia replied and enveloped her daughter in a hug. "We know you'll do such an amazing job when you get there."

"I agree, and before you know it, fundraisers will be done here and there…" Senator Warren added.

"Daaaad." Beca whined. "Don't jinx it."

"Helping Hands will come to life, honey. I know it." The Senator kissed Beca's cheek.

"Sorry to interrupt, Senator but could I say hello to your beautiful daughter?" Congressman James Swanson said.

Everyone laughed, and Congressman James and Andrea Swanson greeted the Mitchell family. It was some sort of a reunion. Jesse followed behind, with his luggage in tow.

"So, I assume you're all ready?" The Senator asked his daughter, and looked at Jesse for confirmation.

"Yep. Tickets and Passports, all here." Beca waved her ticket and passport, and pointed to Jesse's too.

"We are so proud of you, Jesse and Beca." Andrea Swanson commented. "This is a new experience for you."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Beca replied courteously.

"Now, go on, you two. You might be late." Cynthia motioned for them to enter the gates already.

After saying their goodbyes, Jesse took Beca's luggage for her while Beca kept hold of their passports, tickets and documents.

They were just in time when they got in their boarding gate, because their flight was already being called.

"Oops. That's us." Jesse grinned.

"Yep. Just in the knick of time." Beca laughed.

Beca and Jesse let other people go first, as a sign of courtesy. Of course they were recognized, but they didn't want special treatment since other people were making them go ahead in line to board the plane. Jesse and Beca were polite enough to decline.

Even if they weren't tired, Jesse and Beca opted to sleep while they were in their plane bound to Johannesburg. They were flying direct to Johannesburg from Atlanta, and boy, they were thankful for it.

* * *

 **16 hours later…**

 **OLIVER REGINALD TAMBO INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, JOHANNESBURG, SOUTH AFRICA**

As soon as Beca and Jesse arrived in Johannesburg, they were met by a girl named Kate who was a representative by the USAID who was tasked to meet both, Jesse and Beca.

Kate would be accompanying Beca and Jesse for the whole duration of their ocular inspection in the town of Zambia.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Miss Rebecca." Kate extended her hand and Beca took it.

"Please, just call me Beca. It looks like were both on the same age." Beca laughed. "This is Jesse Swanson, he's also a co-founder."

"Hello, Sir." Kate shook Jesse's hand. "Pleased to meet you too."

Jesse greeted the girl and gladly took her hand to shake too. "Likewise." He grinned.

"Okay. I know you're both tired from the flight, but I regret to inform you that we have to take another flight out to Lusaka, Zambia." Kate gave an uneasy smile since it was evident that both Jesse and Beca were really exhausted.

"Oh no. It's okay. Don't apologize. It's all right." Jesse immediately sensed that Kate was worried about them.

"Yeah. He's right. Don't worry about us. We're fine." Beca assured the worried girl.

"Flight to Lusaka is an hour and 55. And I assure you, once we get there, you have the time to 'll start the ocular the next day so you could catch up on sleep." Kate replied. "I hope that's alright, Beca?"

"No problem. It's no big deal." Beca smiled in return. "Don't make it such a huge fuss."

"The people in Solwezi will love you both. I can already see it." Kate remarked.

"Really, huh?" Beca commented.

"Yeah. Wanna bet?" Kate laughed.

* * *

 **KENNETH KAUNDA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LUSAKA, ZAMBIA**

"Welcome to Lusaka!" Kate exclaimed as they stepped out of the airport. "We have a car waiting for us here, courtesy of the USAID, of course, as a sign of gratitude to both of your fathers too. They want you taken care of." She added.

"We don't want any special treatment, Kate." Jesse stated. "We're here for work…"

"I was informed before-hand that both of you would object to it, but we can't do that. It's for security purposes as well." Kate explained.

"I assume it's my father who told you that." Beca grinned.

"Well, you're right, Beca." Kate laughed. "He's right you know? You're so down to earth. Anyway, before we go to Solwezi and start the ocular, we've booked you into a nearby hotel. So, you'll both have time to rest before we go to the area tomorrow. You need to rest." Kate advised.

"Thank you so much." Beca stated.

"No problem. Actually, it's you who we should thank." Kate said as she motioned for Beca and Jesse to get into the car meant for them.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, since Jesse and Beca were really exhausted but Kate took it as an opportunity to give Beca and Jesse an overview.

"You know, Lusaka is Zambia's capital…" Kate started off. "It's already booming, as compared to before and it's nice to see that there's room for improvement. If you look around, this is what they consider as the center of it all. It's not like what we consider as a capital city in the United States, but the people here are happy with what it has become. People come here in search of jobs and dreams. This is some sort of the good side…"

"Why?" Beca asked from the back seat.

"We're taking you to Solwezi District, since your organization, Helping Hands will focus on Teaching and Community Development, it's on the other side. Not like Lusaka, I tell you." Kate explained. "Solwezi isn't a pretty town. There's so much work to do to improve it."

"What do you mean?" It was Jesse's turn to inquire.

"Well, let's just say Solwezi isn't one of those towns that people would visit here in Africa. Thus, they're kind of deprived. Some people treat it as a supplies center, they just come and go but nobody really stays. If you know what I mean." Kate sighed. "I'll tell you more on the way there. Just go to rest, since we're here." Kate pointed to their hotel.

"You promise to tell us all about it?" Beca asked.

"Of course. I'd be glad to." Kate replied. "Oh, and by the way, take advantage of being here in Lusaka. They don't have cellphone access for foreign mobile phones in Solwezi. They only have public land lines, and the post office for communications. I'm sure your families would want to know if you got here safely."

"Thank you, Kate." Jesse and Beca replied at the same time.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 7, alright? Rest well." Kate said as she bade them goodbye.

* * *

 **INTERCONTINENTAL HOTEL, LUSAKA, ZAMBIA**

"Here's your room." Jesse stopped pulling Beca's luggage as he came to a stop. "Go rest, okay?" He handed Beca's room key and kissed her forehead. "If you need anything, I'll just be three rooms away." He snickered.

"I'll be alright, Jesse." She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Make sure to call your parents to let them know about communications in Solwezi." She added.

"Yes, Ma'am." Jesse gave her a salute and laughed. "You should too. Your mom and dad would be worried if you won't give an update."

"I know. They might conduct a search party if I don't notify them." Beca laughed. "Good night, Jesse. Rest well."

"Good Night, Beca." Jesse kissed Beca on the cheeks, and walked away.

Beca was really exhausted, but she remembered to give everyone back home a head's up about communication issues. She immediately got her laptop out of her bag, and was thankful that the hotel internet connection was stable making her email Stacie, her mom and Dad, and of course, Chloe.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I'm still bummed about not seeing Beca." Chloe sighed.

"She'll e-mail you, right? Have you checked?" Aubrey asked.

"Nope. Not yet. Do you think she'd e-mail me?" Chloe asked in response.

"Of course, she will. She tried to even call you before she left." Aubrey stated.

Chloe got her laptop and opened her e-mail. There was no message from Beca.

"There's none." Chloe pouted.

"Just wait. Try refreshing it. Who knows?" Aubrey laughed.

Chloe took a chance and hit the refresh button on her e-mail. Her eyes widened upon seeing that an email from Beca just came in. Just in time.

"Bree! She e-mailed me!" Chloe exclaimed.

"What are you waiting for? Go read it!" Aubrey snickered. "I'll leave you alone so you could read it in peace."

Without any hesitation, Chloe clicked on the email that Beca sent her and read through it.

 _Chloe,_

 _By now, someone would have told you that I left for Africa already. I know, it must be Stacie, it should be her._

 _I want to apologize for not seeing you personally, and I hope you won't take it against me. This trip was all of a sudden, and I do not want to dwell on it anymore because, eventually I'll be doing this trip anyway._

 _Well, I'm in Lusaka, I just want you to know. Tomorrow, Jesse and I, will be bound for Solwezi. I was thinking of calling you when I get there, but apparently, there are no access for mobile phones over there. Don't worry, you'll know when I can talk to you since Jesse and I will be coming back to Lusaka every once in a while. And, I'll send you a message as soon as I am able. I do hope you understand._

 _There's nothing much to tell you yet, since we're just advised to rest. I haven't been out and about so there are no pictures to attach. Remind me the next time, okay?_

 _So yeah… I miss you, Red. Bigtime._

 _P.S: Remind Stacie to pass my homework._

 _Beca_

"So, what did she say?" Aubrey walked back into the room.

"She's in Lusaka. In Africa." Chloe stated. "They're bound for Solwezi tomorrow."

"I heard about that." Aubrey replied. "That's a poor district, no other means of communications except for public land lines…"

"Looks like it, since she told me she'll only get to message me once she'll be back in Lusaka." Chloe stated.

"What else did she say?"

"Nothing much. She just apologized." Chloe shrugged. "I'm going to apologize too."

"Really? Nothing else?"

"Uh huh." Chloe confirmed.

"Then why are your eyes still stuck on the screen, and your cheeks are flushing a bright red?" Aubrey looked closely at her best friend's face to examine it.

"Stop it, Bree!" Chloe waved her best friend off. "I'm busy."

"You're blushing, Beale. What is it?" Aubrey laughed.

"Nothing. It's just that Beca said she misses me, Bree." Chloe grinned. "Bigtime."

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo. Beca and Jesse's in Africa! Yaaaay! x**

 **This chapter turned out to be so long, I haven't really noticed it until I browsed through it. I do hope it's alright, and not that boring. If ever you got bored, I apologize. I just got carried away.**

 **As usual, let me know what you think. Okay?**

 **I'd be happy to know your insights.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

To say that Beca and Jesse were tired was an understatement. Flying from Atlanta to Johannesburg, and from Johannesburg to Lusaka took its toll on them. Beca felt like she was not really feeling well, and Jesse was kind enough to check on her every once in a while.

"Beca?" Jesse knocked on Beca's hotel room to finally call the brunette.

Kate arrived 15 minutes earlier than the agreed time, and she informed Jesse via call that she'll be waiting for them in the lobby.

"Come in, Jesse." Beca instructed.

"Hey." Jesse walked in and admired how lovely Beca looked in just a plain white shirt and cargo shorts. "You look good. I mean, you always do.."

"Shut it, Jesse." Beca laughed. "You look okay too." Beca eyed Jesse who was in his cream polo shirt, and cargo shorts.

"Anyway, we have to be going. Kate's downstairs. Let me get your stuff." Jesse offered.

"Thanks, Jesse." Beca smiled in response. "You go ahead."

"Why? I have everything." Jesse wondered.

"I'm looking for something. Wait." Beca went around the room, and even checked the hotel's closet.

"What are you looking for?" Jesse asked.

"Nope. It's okay. I got it." Beca said while she was reaching for something under the bed.

Jesse laughed at how Beca was so short that she struggled to even get something out under her bed.

"Okay. I'm ready." Beca laughed as she put on her shades.

"Seriously, Beca?" Jesse laughed, too.

"I know that you have your sunglasses with you too, Jesse. So, don't…" Beca snickered. "Let's go. Solwezi is waiting for us."

* * *

 **SOLWEZI DISTRICT, ZAMBIA, AFRICA**

As soon as Jesse and Beca got off their domestic flight from Lusaka. They already noticed the difference between what they saw in Lusaka, making them compare it with Solwezi.

"Different, right?" Kate put them out of their thoughts as they boarded the van that USAID offered for them.

"Yeah. It's like they're still starting to cope up with everything." Jesse managed to say as he looked around.

Beca was still quiet, and took the opportunity to observe the town.

"You see, Solwezi District doesn't really get much visitors, like what I told you yesterday. As compared to Lusaka, which you have seen, Solwezi is still developing into a town. There is progress, but it isn't much. Not all roads here are cemented. Well, the main roads are but go into the innermost part of the town, it isn't." Kate explained.

"I can see that." Jesse nodded in response and continued to look out the window. "This is just sad, y'know? You can see how people here need attention. I mean, look at them." Jesse motioned to the town people who were walking along the road with baskets in tow."

"Those are people who go to the market, they sell what they have, in order to get money. It's simple trade. See?" Kate points to the street vendors as soon as they pass by them.

"What are they selling?" Beca finally speaks out.

"All sorts of things that they could sell. Fruits, crops, clothes…" Kate enumerated. "Just so they have something to take home to their families.

"Even kids sell for them?" Beca asked once again upon seeing a little African boy selling fruits to passers-by.

"Yeah. They're parents are either at home, or at the mines." Kate stated. "People here engage in Mining, it's a mining town. Definitely, it's hard work but it's what they have to do to survive. It's the way of living here."

Beca nods her head and continued to observe everything around her. "Wait, where are we going exactly?"

"We're taking you to see the Kaonde people. They're the largest tribe here in Solwezi. It is said that they were the ones who started copper mining here." Kate stated. "They're really nice people, and they would really love to see you."

"So, is that where you always go for things like these?" Beca asked.

"Yes. They need help in education and community development. They need you." Kate smiled in response. "There are lots of children who are eager to learn, families that we could help."

"I'm glad that I am given the opportunity to help them in the most possible way, Kate." Beca sighed. "I mean, seeing what this town really is, I'm really inclined to push through with my projects."

"Thank you so much, Beca."

"Don't thank me yet, Kate. We are still getting started." Beca chuckled.

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Jesse immediately sat up and started to look out the vehicle's window.

"Yeah." Beca nodded and did the same thing too. "Are we here? Is that them?" Beca excitedly asked Kate who was smiling at the two.

"Yes. We are here." Kate replied. "They know that you're coming, and it's tradition that the people welcome visitors."

"Oh my god!" Beca exclaimed. "They didn't have to." Beca remarked as she saw people from the tribe on their way to meet them.

"Beca, it's tradition." Kate winked at her.

As soon as the vehicle came to a stop, Kate got off first and greeted everyone in the tribe, especially the young children who recognized her as soon as they saw her.

Beca and Jesse were amazed at what the Kaonde tribe prepared for their arrival. They were overwhelmed at the sight.

Despite the scorching heat, females were dancing, and their bodies were in tune with the beating of the drums.

Jesse and Beca were given garlands by the children, and both bowed down for them to receive it. They were in awe of how entertaining the sight was. It was unavoidable that people from the tribe would smile at them, the Kaonde tribe loved it when visitors would come and see them, so did the best that they could-entertain.

Everyone in the tribe was in the mood for dancing, and Beca was happy to see the smiles on their faces.

"They're such lovely people." Beca whispered to Jesse as they watched the traditional dance being performed for them.

"I know. I'm happy we could be of help." Jesse replied and focused his eyes once again on the dance.

As soon as the performers stopped, they made way for the Senior Chief of the tribe. The Senior Chief was all smiles when he met Jesse and Beca. Because of Kate, and other members of the USAID, he was able to learn a little English.

"Thank you for coming to see us." The Senior Chief said as he greeted Jesse and Beca.

"Our pleasure, sir." Jesse and Beca said in unison.

"We prepared a little program to welcome you. Hope it is enough." He stated as he gestured to the dancers and the men who were still continuously beating drums.

"It is. But, you didn't have to." Beca shyly laughed as she looked around. Everyone's eyes were on them, and Beca felt a little awkward.

"It's part of culture." The Senior Chief stated. "We welcome visitors. It's unity." He added.

"Thank you, very much. It's overwhelming." Beca managed to say.

The conversation was interrupted when a young boy from the tribe immediately emerged on Beca's side and held her hand.

"Oh." Beca was shocked to see the little boy.

The boy instead of letting go, smiled back at Beca and pulled her into the dance along with the performers. Jesse was so delighted at what happened, he immediately took out his phone to capture Beca's moment with the young boy.

Beca was dragged into the dance by the boy, and though she was really shy, she managed to join into the fun. She was happy.

Not too long, Jesse was already being dragged into the circle by a young girl. Also, she took Jesse's hand and tugged him so that he could join in too.

Kate was cheering them on, and also took her camera to take a shot of Beca and Jesse in a dancing circle.

Indeed, they had so much fun being one with the Kaonde people.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I wonder how Beca is." Chloe told Aubrey while they were walking to the quadrangle.

"She just e-mailed you, didn't she?" Aubrey laughed. "Beca will be fine. She's a strong, independent woman. And besides, Jesse's there to make sure she won't get a scratch."

Chloe stopped as soon as Aubrey managed to say Jesse's name.

"Oh my God, Chloe. I didn't mean it that way." Aubrey apologized upon realizing that she has said something that Chloe didn't like to hear.

"It's okay, Bree. I'm still bummed out, you know?" Chloe sighed. "But, whatever, at least, Beca and I are okay now, right?"

"Yeah. And I think you should take this time to focus on what you're supposed to be doing for class." Aubrey shrugged.

"Chloe! Aubrey!" Benji caught sight of the two and ran towards them. "Hey." He was catching his breath as soon as he met them.

"Benji. What's up?" Chloe laughed.

"I've been looking all over for you." Benji said, while still catching his breath. "Hey, Bree." He waved to the blonde.

"Me? Why?" Chloe wondered.

"The Dean told Professor Sanders that he's approving your proposal to have an Art Exhibit!" Benji exclaimed. "He's gonna make you the head of the project, Chlo!"

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Aubrey immediately pulled her bestfriend into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so happy for you! This it, Chlo!"

"Wait. I still need time to process things." Chloe calmed herself down and looked at her friends. "Are you serious?" She asked Benji.

"Yes!" Benji put his hands on Chloe's shoulders and shook her.

"Chloe, it's Dixie-chicks, serious." Aubrey laughed. "Besides, Benji won't waste his time looking around for you if it wasn't a big fuss."

"Yeah. Aubrey's right. And, I won't lie to you, Chlo. I know how bad you wanted this." Benji grinned. "Congratulations."

"Do you know what this means, guys?" Chloe was still on a high due to Benji's news.

"Yeah." Aubrey and Benji said in unison and grinned at the redhead.

"With the Art exhibit, I can put my name out there. Then there'll be scouts, or whoever. But, it's a good start to help me make my dreams come true." Chloe smiled. "I can't wait to have my own art gallery."

"You will make it, Chloe." Aubrey hugged her best friend. "I know you will."

* * *

 **SOLWEZI DISTRICT, ZAMBIA, AFRICA**

"That was fun." Jesse sat beside Beca who was still admiring the village people. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. I love them." Beca replied. "They deserve the best, Jesse. I mean, look at them. They need us. Especially those kids." Beca sighed.

"I know. And, we're helping them. That's why we're here, right?" Jesse nudged Beca playfully.

"But…" Beca looked at Jesse with a worried look on her face. "What if I don't pull Helping Hands off? What if I won't be able to help them due to lack of effort on my part?"

"Becs…" Jesse put his arm around Beca to comfort her. "Don't think of those. You're Beca Mitchell, okay? You can make things happen. I believe in you. Your family believes in you. Believe in yourself."

"It just feels like I'm handling a bigger responsibility now, Jesse. It's not just a company. What I do would affect a person's life." Beca replied.

"And you'll do just fine. Trust me." Jesse held Beca's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll be here."

"How long will you be doing this, Jesse?" Beca asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always being here for me. I don't mean to be rude, but don't you have anything else to do?" Beca continued.

"You remember my father urged me to be with you, right?" Jesse snickered.

Beca nodded and waited for Jesse to continue.

"Well, it's just that everything's planned out for me, I guess. Which means, I just have to do things in line with what I want since I got everything figured out already. It's no big deal." Jesse shrugged. "Why?"

"Just asking. Good for you, then." Beca smirked. "You're definitely your father's son."

"How about you?" Jesse asked in return. "Have you finally decided to stay in Atlanta, or are you still leaving for L.A. after a year?"

"I know that I have a lot on my hands right now. Especially with Helping Hands." Beca replied. "But, I think that I would be able to help the organization more when I get to L.A."

"By what? Being a Music Producer?" Jesse scoffed. "C'mon, Becs."

"Wait. Hold on." Beca suddenly stood up. "I thought you'd support me…"

"Beca, I do. You know that. Being a Music Producer is good as a sideline. Not as a profession. There's more for you out there." Jesse said in defense. "Be like your dad, or be in the business. You belong there."

"I don't wanna talk about this right now." Beca shook her head and backed away from Jesse.

"Beca, please. I didn't mean it." Jesse pulled Beca closer to him but the brunette managed to break free. "Beca…"

"Not now, Jesse." Beca stopped Jesse from going near her, and started to back away.

"Beca..." Jesse ran and caught up with the brunette. "I didn't mean to make it sound that way."

"What else is there to sugar coat, Jesse?" Beca answered.

Jesse let go of his grip on Beca's arm upon sensing that it was really not a good time to push Beca to her limit.

"I'm sorry, Beca. Please? Maybe we could turn this around?" Jesse looked at Beca apologetically.

"I need space, Jesse." Beca took another step away. "For the record, I thought you were different, Jesse. But, I was wrong. You just remind me of my father."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"How do you think Rebecca is doing there?" Cynthia asked her husband as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Based on her e-mail, I think she's doing fine." Senator Warren stated. "She should be."

"I think we spoiled her too much, didn't we?" Cynthia giggled.

"She's our only daughter, dear. We have to. She has to learn the ins and outs of what we do." The Senator shrugged.

"I really think that Rebecca would pull this off. I have so much faith in her." Cynthia added.

"I know she will. She's a Mitchell." The Senator winked.

"So, what happens when she gets back from Africa?" Cynthia asked.

"With what? The organization or with Rebecca?" Senator Warren asked in return.

"Rebecca." Cynthia sighed.

"I don't really know. But, I'm hoping that her experience would make her realize what she wants. Eventually, she'll have to choose."

"Honey, we both know Rebecca's so headstrong about Los Angeles." Cynthia reminded her husband on how Beca wanted to be there ever since Middle School.

"She is. And she's still going to decide after a year, but I'm hoping that she would stay. I'm hoping she'll opt to stay here now because of Jesse."

"I hope so too." Cynthia agreed as she handed her husband's coat. "Whatever she chooses, whether politics or business, as long as she stays here."

"She's really considering the Music Producer thing, but if ever she won't abide by my rules. She could forget her chance at trying it out, for as long as she lives under my roof, I will have the last say." The Senator stated as he fixed his coat. "I'm only asking for a year."

Cynthia rolled her eyes at her husband's exercise of authority. "Rebecca knows that. We raised her with that principle. That's why she can't really do anything but go along with what we want, right? Besides, she wouldn't dare to leave us."

"Really? You think so?"

"I'm not really sure. Sometimes our daughter has a lot in mind, I find it difficult to figure out what she really wants." Cynthia went on and fixed her husband's necktie. "But, I think it's best that we see it for ourselves."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I still can't believe it, Bree." Chloe told Aubrey who was busy writing down notes in her journal.

"Chloe, you're one of Barden's best artists. It's just right that they give you an opportunity to organize an exhibit to show everyone what you're really made of." Aubrey stated without looking up from her notes.

"Yeah, but what if they don't appreciate my paintings? What if people would prefer someone else's?"

"Everyone will have a chance to have their paintings shown right? But, I believe that your paintings would attract more attention." Aubrey looked at her best friend in the eyes. "That's how good you are."

"Should I tell Beca about it?" Chloe blushed. "Do you think she'll want to hear it?"

"Of course, she will!" Aubrey laughed. "She'll be a fool not to."

"I'll just send her an e-mail, and hope that she'll have time to read it." Chloe started typing on her Macbook. "I don't care when she'll read it, but yeah, I just want her to know."

"Go on, Chloe. Just type. No one's stopping you from doing so." Aubrey giggled.

"You're mean." Chloe pouted at her bestfriend.

"Nah. It's just funny how you seem to be wrapped around Beca's finger. You aren't like that with your previous flings."

"Beca is different, okay? She's not one of those flings." Chloe argued.

"Okay. Aside from being a Mitchell, what makes her different?" Aubrey dared her best friend to give her a precise answer.

Chloe paused and stopped typing, and met Aubrey's gaze. "I don't really know exactly, but what I know is that I want her to be my girlfriend. I had lots of flings even before Beca, but I never wanted to be their girlfriend or vice versa. With Beca, it feels like I could fully commit to her."

Aubrey listened as her best friend couldn't find the right words to explain her thoughts. "Good point. I never heard of them as being one of your ex-girlfriends or ex-boyfriends, just ex-somethings." She giggled. "But, looks like you got your answer, Chlo."

"What do you mean?" Chloe wondered.

"You were always confused with what to do with Jesse and Beca." Aubrey lectured while holding a pen in her hand. "And when I asked you, reflect on what you just said."

"I said, I want Beca to be my girlfriend. Officially." Chloe blurted out.

"See. There you go. There's your answer." Aubrey laughed.

"But, if that's the case, what do I do with Jesse?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey scrunched up her nose and paused for a while. "Hmmm. Let's see. I think, with regard to Jesse, just let him be. Just focus on you and Beca."

Chloe stared at her best friend, and was surprised at her suggestion. Of everyone in their group, it was Aubrey who would always remind them to be solid together no matter what happens. And hearing Aubrey's suggestion to leave Jesse out of the picture, made Chloe really puzzled.

"Bree. Wait. Did I hear it right? Let Jesse be?" Chloe repeated what Aubrey just stated.

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded in agreement. "There's one thing you should be thinking about, and that's not Jesse."

"What is that?"

Aubrey grinned at her best friend who was eager for her answer. "How to get the girl, Chloe. How to get Beca away from Jesse."

* * *

 **A/N: A penny for your thoughts? x**

 **Finally, Beca managed to discover that Jesse was on her father's side all along. And with Chloe being the head of the Art Exhibit, it seems like her dreams are starting to come to life. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong, right?**

 **Who else loved Aubrey in this? 'Cause I loved how she encouraged Chloe upon knowing what she really wanted.**

 **By the way, thank you for the reviews and the messages that I have been getting! I appreciate it! You guys are the best.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **SOLWEZI DISTRICT, ZAMBIA, AFRICA**

Beca had been avoiding Jesse all day long. It was done discreetly, and it worked well enough since Kate was not able to notice the tension between Jesse and Beca.

Kate was so oblivious to the fact that Beca would slightly pull away from Jesse's subtle touches. Jesse, on the other hand knew that he was in trouble since Beca would not even dare to utter a word to him. She wouldn't look him in the eye unless it was necessary.

After a day full of entertainment, Beca opted to start their ocular inspection to get things done easily. Not that Beca wanted to leave Africa as soon as possible, it's just that she figured out that the faster the inspection would be done, they could start doing projects for the Kaonde people as soon as they get back to Atlanta to launch charity events for Helping Hands. Luckily, Kate obliged to Beca's request even though the former was preoccupied with talking to the Head Chief regarding Beca and Jesse's stay.

They were shown around the village by Kate, accompanied with a few of the Kaonde people, mostly children who were all behind Beca. Beca didn't mind them at all, in fact she loved that the children liked her. And being the usual Beca, she opened them with open arms, and even held their hands while walking around the village.

When they came to a stop, Beca let go of her left hand which a little girl held on to. Jesse saw this and quickly approached the brunette. "Hey." He touched Beca's arm slightly. "It's okay. Have fun with them, I'm taking notes." He smiled. "I've got the details covered."

"Uhm. Thanks." Beca smiled in return and focused on the children surrounding her.

"My pleasure." Jesse replied and continued taking down notes as he followed behind Kate.

Jesse decided to leave Beca alone for a while, and he watched her from afar while she was caught in the middle of a game of tag with the children. Beca was smiling from ear to ear, while trying to avoid being tagged. Her laugh was one of a kind, something Jesse never realized until then.

"Like what you see?" Kate immediately blurted out as she stood beside him.

"Huh?" Jesse tried to deny that he was caught staring intently at Beca. "Uhm.."

"It's okay. I know about you two." Kate smirked. "Beca's a nice person. Really."

"I know. Isn't she the best?" Jesse blushed. "Her smile could take the pain of those kids away. Look at them." Jesse added.

"They love her." Kate chuckled. "No surprise there. Beca deserves someone who could make her really happy in return."

"She does." Jesse agreed.

"You think you could make her really happy?" Kate turned to Jesse who was still busy watching Beca.

"I don't know, but I could at least try." Jesse grinned. "I won't stop trying."

"Well, that's up to Beca to know, isn't it?" Kate replied. "Anyway, I was supposed to tell you that the Head Chief offered that you stay here, instead of heading back to Lusaka. We're staying with them for the night."

Kate left as soon as Jesse assured her that it's alright with them to stay the night. Jesse, on the other hand, continued to watch Beca play. He never saw Beca that way-carefree. He took a few snapshots of Beca to capture that moment.

After a few rounds of playing tag, Beca was exhausted. She was not complaining despite the fact that she's already covered in sweat and dust. She had fun. It was one experience that she won't ever forget.

Beca was drying herself with her towel when Jesse approached her. "Hey. I think you need this." Jesse stated as he offered Beca a bottle of water. "You have to say hydrated."

"Thank you." Beca gladly took it and drank.

"Uhm, Kate told me that we're not heading back to Lusaka for tonight. The Chief told her to tell us to stay the night. I do hope that's alrght with you?" Jesse asked.

"Oh. Sure. No problem." Beca replied as she continued to dry herself.

"We're going to stay with one of the families." Jesse tried to make small talk just to gauge if Beca would talk to him.

"It's okay. I'm not complaining. They're nice." Beca said.

"You're still mad at me." Jesse couldn't help it but state the obvious. "I'm sorry, Beca. I didn't mean it. I swear."

"It's okay, Jesse. I just needed some space." Beca replied. "And, I don't need your opinion anyway."

"Right." Jesse sighed. "Uh, I took down details of what the village needs, they need housing developments, medical attention and of course, education." He handed Beca his notes. "You can see it for yourself."

"I saw them, Jesse. There's no reason I won't believe you." Beca stated. "Aside from that, they need more people to be deployed here to see that their needs are duly taken care of and to see to it that they are attended to."

"You mean, you're going to ask people to stay here?" Jesse clarified. "I don't think that's feasible, Beca."

"It can be done, Jesse. There will be volunteers that would be willing to stay here and devote their time to help these people." Beca argued.

"Look, we're doing things for them already. We're going to provide them education, give them better houses, and even medical care. I totally get that, but to put people here? Fly them here to do things for them for a long time? That's insane." Jesse countered.

"It's not like that, Jesse. They're called volunteers for a reason! They could still go home, I'll create a volunteer program to make all these developments work out. I can't stand the fact that I'm just here for a single mission." Beca stated. "Yes, we're helping them through giving them stuff and attention, but is that all? No, Jesse! They need more than that."

"And what do they need? People to do things for them?" Jesse scoffed.

"You don't get it, Jesse. They need more than what we're going to provide them. Why can't you see that?" Beca said in frustration. "Okay. Things are clear now. You're just doing things for the sake of just doing it. You don't have your heart in it."

"I didn't say anything like that." Jesse said in defense. "You're overthinking things, again."

"No, I'm not. And there's no need for you to say it, Jesse. It shows." Beca shrugged. "Don't worry, who knows? Maybe after this trip, I'm not bringing you along with me anymore."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Chloe!" Stacie ran towards the redhead who was on her way to her building. "Wait up!"

"Hi!" Chloe waved back and hugged the taller brunette.

"Aubrey told me about the Art Exhibit. Well, even Benji did. I'm so happy for you!" Stacie exclaimed and clapped her hands. "You're going to have a chance to put your work out there!"

"Thank you, Stacie." Chloe replied. "I know, I feel the pressure already though. I have to make my paintings better for the exhibit."

"No need, your paintings are already amazing." Stacie winked. "They'll be bought before you know it."

"I just have to make things right, you know? Start to put my name out there." Chloe stated.

"You will." Stacie put her arm over Chloe's shoulder. "I believe in you and Benji. We all do."

"Thank you, Stacie. I really appreciate it." Chloe replied. "Oh, by the way, Beca told me to remind you all about her homework…"

"I already submitted them." Stacie interrupted. "I'm hurt. She didn't trust me?" She chuckled.

"You know how Beca is, Stace." Chloe giggled.

"Speaking of Beca, have you talked to her?" Stacie asked.

"Nope, not yet. I just apologized, and upon checking my email this morning, there was no reply. So, I assume she's not yet back in Lusaka." Chloe explained.

"So, she doesn't know about you being the Project Head of the exhibit?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded in response. "I'll tell her when we get to talk on Skype."

"You should tell her." Stacie grinned. "I'm sure she'll be very happy for you."

"You think so?" Chloe asked. "It's just an Art Exhibit. No big deal."

"Chloe, there you go again…" Stacie rolled her eyes in frustration. "It's an achievement, silly. People in your department would want that to add life to their resume. And of course, aside from putting all your paintings in plain view, there will be scouts present at that time to fight over you."

"I know. It's just make or break for me, I guess." Chloe sighed.

"Wait." Stacie stopped and met Chloe's eyes. "This is not just about you and your dream of putting up a gallery for yourself, isn't it?"

Chloe kept quiet because she knew that Stacie was right.

"Chloe?" Stacie broke in Chloe's bubble. "Hey. There's more, right?"

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. "It's not just putting up a gallery on my own name. It has something to do with Beca."

"Aha!" Stacie exclaimed. "I knew it. Of course, before Beca came, it was all about the gallery. And now, things must have changed huh?"

"It's not easy, Stace. I can't compete with what Jesse has in store for him. He's going to in Politics like his Dad, and Beca, well, she's being groomed to be the next one after her mom or dad. We all know that her parents have issues as to standards. I don't think being an artist could compete with all that." Chloe explained. "I feel too small."

"Don't say that." Stacie cupped Chloe's cheeks. "All of those won't matter if you aren't happy. And if it makes you happy, then don't change what you want to do. Beca? I'm sure she'll support you."

"I'm just thinking of her parents. They won't like me for her." Chloe stated.

"Hey, don't think of them. It's going to be a struggle, and I completely understand that you want to compete with Jesse, but, Chloe…"

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"You and I both know that you're way ahead of him when it comes to Beca." Stacie grinned.

* * *

 **SOLWEZI DISTRICT, ZAMBIA, AFRICA**

Beca and Jesse, along with Kate spent the night in the village but were advised to get up early to make their way back to Lusaka.

Of course, Beca didn't allow herself to leave the village without seeing the children she loved.

It broke her heart to leave them even for just a day, but they had to go back to Lusaka and gather all their things to be brought to the district. Beca decided not to stay in Lusaka as soon as she was able to be immersed into the village. It was a good thing that Kate totally agreed to Beca's proposal that they stay in the district instead of staying a hotel.

She just needs to inform everyone back home- one reason why they need to get back to Lusaka.

During the trip back to Lusaka, Beca, once again didn't speak to Jesse unless needed.

At that point in time, Kate was able to notice it so while Beca was in the planem busy with her book and headphones, Kate took it as an opportunity to speak to Jesse.

"What's wrong? You two lovebirds fighting, I assume." Kate sneaked up from behind.

"It's just a misunderstanding. It happens." Jesse denied.

"What happened to you, making her happy all the time?" Kate joked. "Because judging Beca's face, it shows the total opposite."

"We'll be okay. It's just complicated right now since we can't talk it out." Jesse argued. "We will fix this." He added.

"Okay." Kate shrugged. "If you say so."

* * *

 **INTERCONTINENTAL HOTEL, LUSAKA, ZAMBIA**

As soon as Beca and Jesse were informed of final instructions by Kate, Beca took no time to waste and hurried over to her hotel room.

She didn't even wait for Jesse when she got into the elevator. She was so pissed at the guy, and she really needed to de-stress.

It was exhausting to argue with Jesse, Beca thought. And, it really dawned on her that they had different and conflicting point of views on certain matters-well, most matters.

She missed Chloe.

She never fought with Chloe, because they were so in sync.

Everything felt so right.

With no hesitation, Beca immediately turned on her laptop as she got into her room. She waited for Chloe to get online via Skype or FaceTime, and while waiting she opted to take a shower, just in case she catches Chloe online, she'll be presentable.

After a few minutes of Beca's eyes being glued on the computer screen, her heart jumped when she saw Chloe's online status. She hurriedly video called the redhead.

Beca was so excited to see Chloe, if only she could reach out the screen just to touch Chloe's face, she would. She hoped that Chloe would accept the video call.

As expected, the redhead did. And Beca's heart skipped when Chloe's image on the screen became clearer.

Chloe was grinning at her. Her eyes were sparkling, her smile was everything that Beca wanted to see.

"Hey." Chloe stated. "How are you?"

"Hey." Beca grinned. "I'm okay. We just got back from Solwezi. And you? Any update?"

"I miss you." Chloe admitted. "It's so nice to see you right now. Virtually, I mean." She giggled.

"I miss you more, Chlo." Beca sighed. "I'm really sorry that…"

"Beca, let's not." Chloe interrupted the brunette. "This time is not for apologizing. C'mon, it's the only time that I get to talk to you. So don't."

"Alright." Beca nodded and focused her eyes on the screen. "What's up?"

"Well…." Chloe laughed. "You're talking to the Project Head of Barden's Art Exhibit."

"Seriously?" Beca chuckled. "Oh my God! Congratulations, Chloe! I am so happy for you!"

"Yeah. I'll be busy with that, but I could still manage to make time for you even when you get back." Chloe assured the brunette. "How's Africa?"

"There are no words to describe Solwezi, Chloe. I'm sending you pictures later, so you could see it. But, I love the people. I got attached to them." Beca snickered. "Apparently, I just discovered that I'm kind of good in playing tag." Beca boasted.

"No doubt about that." Chloe laughed. "You're **IT**."

"Ha! Nice one, Red." Beca laughed. "Uhm, hey, I have to tell you something too."

"What is it?" Chloe looked nervous.

"I decided that we'll camp out in Solwezi instead of coming back here in Lusaka. It would be less tiring that way…" Beca started to explain.

"That means we won't get to talk?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "But, look on the bright side, okay? That way, our work here would be finished in no time, no more than 2 weeks. Since we'll be really focused there, we'll accomplish things more."

Chloe kept quiet and took in all what Beca said. "I understand."

"Are you sure? You aren't mad?" Beca clarified. "You can tell me, so I know what to do."

"No. It's fine. You're right." Chloe stated. "I mean, you'll finish faster, and that mean I'll get to see you sooner."

"Exactly." Beca nodded her head in agreement. "Thanks for understanding, Chloe."

"Always." Chloe replied.

Before Beca could even ask Chloe for more stories, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She excused herself from the redhead and went to see who was knocking. It was Jesse.

"Beca." Jesse stated as he saw the brunette. "Can I come in?"

"Uhm, I'm talking to Chloe right now." Beca stated. "Maybe you can come back later?"

"Your father wants to talk to you." He handed her his phone. "He couldn't contact you so he called me instead. He's currently on the line."

"Alright." Beca groaned and took the phone from Jesse.

Jesse continued to enter Beca's room and saw that the brunette was indeed talking to the redhead. He sat down, and showed himself to Chloe.

"Chloe." Jesse called the redhead's attention.

"Jesse." Chloe's eyes widened upon seeing her friend's face on the screen instead of Beca's. "Where is Beca?"

"Her dad wanted to talk to her." Jesse stated.

"How are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm good. You?" Jesse tried to keep it as casual as he could.

"Great. Never been better." Chloe managed to say.

"Is that because you were able to talk to Beca already?" Jesse scoffed.

"You're still pissed." Chloe sighed. "I don't know how to make it all alright for you, Jesse. But, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You knew." Jesse stated in a firm voice. "You knew I liked her."

"There are feelings that can't be stopped, Jesse." Chloe reasoned out. "I don't want to fight, we're friends."

"Friends don't try to steal their friend's girlfriend." Jesse laughed. "You think I don't know? I see it, Chloe. I just don't tell Beca, because I love her. And I'm hoping that she'll snap out of this phase. Clearly, she hasn't broken up with me yet, so don't be so hopeful."

"She isn't really happy with you, Jesse. Can't you see it?" Chloe argued.

"Oh, Chloe." Jesse snickered and moved closer to the screen. "She can't break up with me. There's too much at stake."

Beca returned just in time to see that Jesse was on the video call with Chloe. "Is everything, alright?" She asked upon sensing the tension. Her eyes looking between Chloe and Jesse.

"Yeah." Jesse stood up and made way for Beca to regain her spot. "I was just asking Chloe how things were in Barden."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed and smiled at Beca. "We're good. I was just telling him about Benji."

"Okay." Beca tried to sound convinced. "By the way, Jesse. Thank you. Dad said he'll call you back." She handed back Jesse's phone.

"No problem." Jesse grinned. "I'll go fix my stuff. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He put his hands on Beca's waist.

"Sure." Beca nodded her head in response.

"You have to rest. You were such a great player in Tag." Jesse laughed as he tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"Well, I'm short, and light. So, I can run fast." Beca joked in return. "I have the skills. No biggie."

"That's my girl!" Jesse laughed. "Oh well, I'll leave so you could go get your beauty rest." He added.

"Rest well, Jesse." Beca replied. "Good Night."

"Good Night, Beca." Jesse kissed Beca's cheeks, and subtly smirked at Chloe was still on the screen watching everything unfold.

* * *

 **A/N: Things are getting messed up for Jesse and Beca. And yes, Jesse's obsessed with Beca. He's nice but once someone gets what he wants, he flips. Such a jerk, right?**

 **I would like to thank RJRMovieFan, for giving me insights on how the story should go. I really appreciate it. I mean, for taking the time to really respond and review? That's really something.**

 **Also, to kateor13. Thank you for your compliments. I'm happy that I am able to interest you with the story even if there are lots of things going on. Well, we're #TeamBeChloe!**

 **And to all other reviewers that I haven't responded to, I am so sorry if I didn't reply to you. I was busy with tons of school work. But, I read all your reviews and messages. Will make it up to you the next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

 **SOLWEZI DISTRICT, ZAMBIA, AFRICA**

Beca was right with her decision to stay in Solwezi rather than travelling back and forth from there to Lusaka most of the time. Not only did it save time for them, but it made her realize that she has gotten really close with the Kaonde tribe.

She was very professional, and Kate admired that.

Kate knew that Beca and Jesse were not in really good terms. Not only it was evident, but she saw that their interactions were mostly forced. You know, just for the sake of getting the job done properly and not set everything in jeopardy.

Jesse was still following Beca around like a sick puppy. He never took her eyes off her and Beca found it to be really creepy.

It's not like Beca doesn't want to forgive Jesse. She just needs space because everytime she looks at Jesse, she remembers her father. Jesse is like the son Senator Warren Mitchell never had-too bad, Beca didn't like to be in her father's shadow as compared to Jesse who seems to have everything figured out.

Despite Beca's annoyance with Jesse, both were able to execute their mission in Solwezi. Beca talked to some of the village people and gathered information as to what they really need especially when it came to the children. Jesse, on the other hand had to examine the area to be able to see what structure to put up. He's more on the technical work, and Beca's with the logistics.

They worked alongside Kate, who was very supportive of Beca's plans for Solwezi causing them to finish the ocular in less than a week.

It was difficult for Beca to bid everyone in Solwezi goodbye, even if she knew from within that she'll definitely be coming back. Especially Kate, who was like her sister all throughout the trip.

"I can't believe you're heading back home." Kate sighed. "I liked having you here."

"Don't be silly, Kate. I'm coming back here, and you know that." Beca smirked. "I'll fix things once I get back and immediately start with fund raisers, and as soon as we have enough, we can start with all our plans."

"Thank you for doing this, Beca. This means a lot for the people here." Kate hugged Beca.

"I won't let them down, Kate. No matter what happens, I'm coming back here." Beca let herself in to the hug. "I promise."

Even during the trip to Lusaka, and Lusaka to Johannesburg, and finally to Atlanta, Beca never really spoke to Jesse. Jesse kept on trying though, despite the rejection whenever he would try and make small talk.

If only Jesse knew that Beca was really doing some serious thinking. She had a lot of things going on in that brain of hers, she just didn't want to say it out loud.

Typical Rebecca Mitchell.

* * *

 **HARTSFIELD-JACKSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As soon as their plane arrived, Beca and Jesse made a few calls to let their family know that they're back.

Beca called her Mom, and Jesse did so too. And not long enough, each of their family drivers were already waiting for them outside the airport.

Jesse still helped Beca with her luggage even if there was awkward silence between the two. Beca didn't refuse, knowing that Jesse was already in a bad place the whole time.

"Thank you." Beca stated as Jesse gave her the luggage. "The driver could take it from here."

"Beca. Wait." Jesse stopped the brunette before she entered the car. "I know you're really pissed, and you want to take a break from seeing my face. But, Benji organized a welcome back dinner tonight. Are you joining us? If you don't want to go, it's okay. I understand."

"Benji organized it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. He said he missed us, so he invited everyone for dinner."

"Alright. I'll go." Beca smiled.

"Great." Jesse held the door for Beca. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

While on the way home, Beca untied her messy bun and leaned back to make herself more comfortable. She found herself humming to the tunes of Maroon 5, and she missed how she could just be herself.

She was informed that both her parents are away. Her dad, of course, was back in Washington while her Mom was in London to attend a conference. It sucked to come home to an empty house, but Beca was already used to it, making her shrug the information away. To be honest, she liked it when her parents were not around.

They were caught in traffic upon approaching Barden University, and Beca missed the campus. She admired how the campus looked like from the outside, but before she could get lost in her thoughts again, she perked up upon seeing a familiar sight.

"Park the car." Beca instructed her Mother's driver, William.

"But, Miss, The light's going to turn green in a few seconds." The driver responded.

"I know. What I meant is park the car somewhere nearby." Beca snickered. "Please, William."

"Will do, Miss." James acceded to Beca's request and found an empty parking spot.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Beca immediately jumped out of the car and ran to the opposite direction and stopped to clarify if she was making things up.

She was right.

It was Chloe.

Chloe was laughing with Aubrey, and it looked like they were on their way inside the campus.

Beca wasted no time and hurried over to her friends.

"Excuse me. I think you dropped something." Beca tapped Chloe's shoulder causing the redhead to look back.

"Oh, wha-" Chloe was stunned to see Beca smiling at her. "Beca?"

Beca grinned and nodded in response. If only she could capture Chloe's surprised reaction, she would.

"Oh my god, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed and immediately wrapped her arms around Beca. "You're here! Why didn't you tell me?!" She shrieked.

"Okay, Chloe. Enough." Aubrey laughed. "Hello, Beca." Aubrey did the same, and hugged the brunette. "Welcome back."

"Seriously, Beca?" Chloe couldn't believe it that Beca was back.

"You are not seeing things, Chlo." Beca smirked.

"I was supposed to tell Chloe about the dinner tonight, but suddenly, you came out of nowhere." Aubrey stated. "Looks like Chloe would definitely join us for tonight." She added.

"Did I ruin the surprise?" Beca laughed.

"Oh, you definitely did!" Aubrey said. "I was supposed to tell her it's just dinner and nothing special. But, here you are. Nice timing."

"I'm so sorry for ruining the surprise." Beca apologized. "But, hey, she still got surprised." She giggled.

Chloe was smiling from ear to ear and just admired Beca while she was into her conversation with Aubrey.

"You okay, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"Uh, yeah." Chloe chuckled. "I just couldn't believe it. I missed you, Becs."

"I missed you too." Beca smiled back, and Chloe could definitely feel her cheeks blushing.

"Alright, you two. Save it for dinner." Aubrey interrupted both girls who were just looking at each other's eyes. "Save that for some other time."

"Uh, so where are you headed to?" Beca asked.

"We're heading to the Dean's office." Aubrey replied.

"Is there anything wrong?" Beca asked worriedly.

"No. No." Chloe jumped in. "The Dean just wanted to see me. He's going to tell me what he wants to see in the exhibit."

"Ohhh. Well, you better go then. I won't keep you guys any longer. Besides, I have to go. The driver's waiting, and I smell like the airport." Beca whined.

"Hey, Becs." Chloe said. "Will I be seeing you tonight?"

"Of course, you will." Beca replied.

Chloe and Aubrey watched the brunette walk away, and awaited for her to get to her car safely.

"She's back." Chloe grinned. "Oh my god, Bree. I missed her. So much."

"Yep. Looks like someone's day had just been made." Aubrey joked.

"Of course, it's Beca." Chloe tried to hide her blushing cheeks from Aubrey. "Without even trying, she always makes my day."

* * *

 **THE GASTROPUB, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Benji really planned on the dinner to happen, and it was really a good timing since he wanted to celebrate Beca and Jesse's return from Africa. Not that it was something big, but he just wants to honor what his friends had done. It's just how Benji is.

He immediately reserved a table for six. He expected everyone to come, and he was not disappointed since everyone could make it.

He was scared that neither Jesse nor Chloe would show up because of the tension brewing between them. He even thought that it would be Beca who would ditch them, or even, Stacie due to work related matters-those girls were like a machine, he would say. And Aubrey, Aubrey was too kind to decline even if she has a tough exterior on all the time.

The Gastropub was the perfect place for them. It was just for the sake of being around each other, with a few drinks in hand. Plus, the live band. They're just so good that even not so-music lovers like Jesse could tolerate them.

Jesse was the first one to arrive among the rest of the group. Benji noticed that he came without Beca. "Where's Beca?" Benji asked as soon as Jesse sat beside him.

"Oh, still at home, I guess." Jesse replied. He signaled for the waiter to give him a beer.

"Aren't you supposed to come together at the same time?"

"Yeah. But…" Jesse sighed. "It's a long story, man. But, I'll make it up to her."

"You better not ruin the night, okay? I know how you could act whenever you have too much to drink." Benji tapped his friend's shoulder. "Let's drink moderately."

Aubrey and Chloe came in, causing Jesse to stop drinking.

"Woah." Jesse smirked. "I figured that Beca would be coming in with you." He turned to Chloe.

"Well, she isn't with me right now, so please fix the attitude." Chloe replied and sat beside Aubrey.

"Manners, guys." Aubrey warned. "We're all adults here."

"Thanks, Bree." Benji felt relieved that Aubrey could really take things under her control.

Stacie arrived, and Beca followed closely behind. They came in together, and Stacie would drive Beca home after.

Everyone greeted the two as they approached the table, and as usual, it was an awkward situation since Jesse pulled out a chair for Beca, and Chloe was eyeing Beca to sit beside her. The brunette was so torn, and looked like she needed help, causing Stacie to sit beside Jesse, and Benji beside Chloe. Aubrey and Beca were at the end of the table.

Benji hoped that everything would turn out to be smooth in the long run, and it kind of did. Beca and Jesse were asked about Africa, and it did help relieve the tension. They told their experiences, and described how life was there. Beca relayed her plans, and everyone in the group thought that Beca would do an excellent job.

The tension died down, but it was still evident that Jesse wasn't talking to Chloe and vice versa, and Beca, on the other hand was keeping things casual with Jesse. She still has a heart of gold, even if she was really pissed off.

After dinner, they had drinks, and Beca politely declined. She doesn't really drink, and she decided not to since Stacie showed her enthusiasm in drinking already. One of them has to be sober, and she knew it had to be her.

She watched her friends drink the night away, and enjoyed the fact that she was just a mere spectator. However, Stacie caught on this and dared her cousin to keep herself busy since she isn't drinking.

"C'mon, Beca. So you won't let people think that we're influencing you." Stacie laughed. "You're the only one not drinking, so do something."

"Chloe isn't really drinking." Beca pointed out.

"She has a drink with her. You don't. You just have water." Stacie countered. "Nice try, but it won't work."

"Yeah, Becs. Why don't you have at least one drink to save yourself?" Benji added.

"Want a drink, Beca?" Jesse offered his beer, but Beca still, declined.

It was already obvious that Jesse had too much to drink. Jesse was drowning himself in alcohol since he could see how Chloe would stare at Beca, and it annoyed him so much that Beca won't really pay attention to him.

"I don't really drink." Beca giggled. "I am so sorry if I'm giving the impression that I look bored."

"Go sing for us then." Stacie demanded.

Beca looked at her cousin with wide eyes, accompanied with a horrified look. "Stace, you know…"

"Beca has a really nice voice." Stacie interrupted Beca before she could make out any more excuses.

"Beca! Beca! Beca!" Everyone in the table started to chant, except for Chloe and Jesse.

Seeing that they caused a stir, Beca raised her hands in surrender. "Alright, I'm going."

Beca walked up to the band and she was presented a song list. She was given the option to choose whatever song was on their set list, and Beca was really thankful that she knew most of the songs listed.

When she finally chose a song, she walked up to the mic and adjusted it so she could reach it.

"Uhm, hello, everyone. My name is Beca…" She introduced herself and continued to set up the mic. "My friends over there seem to be uncomfortable since I'm the only one not drinking, and they said I have to keep myself busy instead of watching them, that's why I'm here." She explained, and the crowd laughed at how adorable she was being. "Just sing with me if you know the song okay? Help me out." She added.

She gestured to the band, and the drummer started the cue.

Beca couldn't believe that she was doing this, and even while on stage, she was shooting Stacie with dagger looks. Her cousin didn't mind at all, she was used to Beca being Beca.

The music started playing and everyone cheered when they recognized the song. Especially Chloe, Aubrey and Benji who perked up as soon as it played. Jesse and Stacie knew that Beca could really perform and sing, that's why they were not surprised, but it didn't stop them from cheering for her.

"Is it me, or is Beca going to sing a Bruno Mars song?" Chloe whispered over to Stacie who was howling at her cousin.

"Just watch, Chlo." Stacie laughed.

 _I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's happenin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
So pop it for a pimp  
Pop it for me_

Beca loved the song, and upon being one with the stage, she didn't hesitate to set herself on loose as soon as she got the momentum.

Meanwhile, while Beca was singing, Chloe, Aubrey and Benji had their mouths opened when they saw Beca jamming to Bruno Mars and dancing along to its beats.

"Surprising, right?" Stacie laughed. "Close your mouths and enjoy Beca perform." She instructed.

Jesse was all smiles, as Beca was doing her best to own the song.

 _Turn around and drop it for a pimp  
Drop, drop it for me  
I'll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies  
Lobster tail for dinner  
Julio serve that scampi  
You got it if you want it  
Got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it  
Take my wallet if you want it now._

Beca was really enjoying the song, and she was able to hide the shame she was feeling at first. She needed to let loose, and It was the perfect opportunity. She grabbed the mic, and removed it from the stand. And as she sang, she was walking around the stage like a total performer owning the crowd.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying Beca's little performance. Especially Chloe.

Chloe didn't really get to see Beca's quirky side, and it was so adorable how Beca was trying to look so cool on the stage.

She didn't expect Beca though, to be looking at her intently even while she was performing. It looked like Beca was singing it to her, and she knew she was right.

 _Jump in the Cadillac, girl, let's put some miles on it  
Anything you want, just to put a smile on it  
You deserve it baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you_

 _Girl, you be shining so bright  
Strawberry champagne all nice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like_

Beca was dancing, and everyone in the crowd kept cheering for her. She tried her best to dance in a sexy way, but despite her being hot, it was still unavoidable that her friends found it cute.

Jesse saw that Beca would glance at Chloe especially when the refrain and chorus would come up. He saw that Chloe got the message, and it really ticked him off.

He knew that the song was in the band's set list, and of course, Beca would choose something within their generation so he couldn't really blame her. He just could fathom the fact that Beca was singing to Chloe infront of his face, and he couldn't do anything.

As soon as the song ended, Beca was greeted by a wild applause, causing her to compose herself. Beca was embarrassed that she had to do that. She shyly took a bow, and walked back to their table.

Jesse left as soon as Beca rejoined them. Feeling like she had something to do with it, Beca followed him.

"Jesse." Beca held his arm as soon as she caught up to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jesse said under his breath. "I just needed some air."

"Okay." Beca sighed. "If you say so."

"You know what? That was improper. I mean, you, singing to a girl while you're boyfriend was there? How could you do that?" Jesse immediately blurted out when he saw Beca walk back inside.

"What?"

"I saw how you and Chloe would steal glances at each other during your performance, Beca." Jesse scoffed. "I was there, if you forgot."

"Oh, and if that's song was dedicated to Chloe, is there something wrong with that?" Beca argued.

"Yes! Everything would be wrong!" Jesse was angry. "You're my girlfriend, Beca!"

"Wait! Hold up! We were never officially together!" Beca said in defense.

"Whatever, Beca. We have a thing going on! Is that the way you want to get back at me, huh?"

"You're drunk." Beca stated.

"I am fully aware of what I'm saying, Beca." Jesse countered. "What you did there? It was foul."

"So, now it's my fault?!" Beca scoffed. "You can't blame me for feeling something for Chloe. Something I couldn't feel with you."

"There it is! I was just waiting for it to come out!" Jesse laughed sarcastically. "I love you, Beca. Don't you get it?"

"Jesse. I never said I loved you." Beca said no matter how hard it was for her to blurt it out. "So, please…"

"No, you don't get a say to how I should take charge of my feelings." Jesse raised his voice. "You and Chloe? Your father won't like it, I'm telling you. He wants you to be with me. Everyone wants us to be together."

"They do. But, I don't want that, Jesse."

"It's what's right!" Jesse argued. "You're breaking the rules."

"Go date my father, instead." Beca replied. "You resemble each other anyway."

"You must be out of your mind. You don't know what mess you're getting into if you continue with your plan to end things with me." Jesse scoffed.

"It's my problem to handle, and not yours." Beca replied. "This thing between us isn't working. It's forced, and not really genuine on my end. It's unfair. And yes, you got that right, I'm ending things between us, Jesse."

"You're making a huge mistake." Jesse said.

"You don't even know what my favorite coffee is, my favorite color! Oh, and you don't really like getting ice cream with crushed cones!" Beca raised her voice. "Couldn't you see? We're incompatible! Yes, we may be living in the same world, in the same class but…"

"Just stop, will you? You are not breaking things off with me." Jesse stated.

"See? You wouldn't even hear me out! You're unbelievable!" Beca looked at Jesse with disbelief. "We're done, Jesse. Done!"

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! BECA BROKE UP WITH JESSE!**

 **Who else was happy with her decision? Because, I am. Yaaaaay.**

 **This means, BeChloe!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

 **THE GASTROPUB, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As soon as Beca left the table to follow Jesse out, Chloe started to feel uncomfortable. She knew that Beca and Jesse were having problems ever since they arrived from Africa. No one told her about it, she just knew. She knew Beca like that.

Beca never mentioned anything to Stacie, and Jesse, never said anything to Benji about their fights. Of course, Jesse and Beca could play pretend and face everyone else, and make everything look fine but Chloe, she saw everything despite being out of the picture.

"Are they alright? Do you think we should check up on them?" Chloe was concerned. It was taking long for Jesse and Beca to return.

"They'll be alright. I think they just need some air." Benji shrugged and tried his best to sneak a peek, but he couldn't.

Chloe let it go, and concentrated on Aubrey and Stacie who were giggling about something. She envied them, to be honest.

She saw how Aubrey and Stacie would be whipped when it comes to one another. They had no limitations, they were free.

"You okay?" Benji whispered.

"Yeah. They really look so adorable." Chloe took a sip from her drink. "If only Beca's parents were not so concerned about what other people would say…"

"Stacie's parent's still don't know about her." Benji cut her off.

"Yeah, but they aren't like Beca's parents." Chloe shrugged. "Stacie can do her own thing, unlike Beca."

"Well, can't blame them." Benji replied. "She's the only daughter of the Senator. It's really a big deal." He chuckled.

Everyone on the table were shocked to see that it was only Jesse who returned to them. They were expecting both to back, but there was no Beca.

Chloe looked around for the brunette but she was nowhere to be found. Stacie did the same thing too, and eyed Jesse from head to toe.

Before one of them could speak up, Jesse held up his glass. "Beca broke up with me. Cheers!" He gulped the remaining beer all at once.

Jesse was drunk. It was obvious.

Benji was doing his best to restrain Jesse from taking in more alcohol, but the latter would refuse.

Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were concerned. Jesse was heartbroken, but they were thinking of the brunette more.

"Where did she go, Jesse?!" Chloe asked in an authoritative voice.

"I don't know. She walked out on me." Jesse scoffed and continued to drown himself in alcohol.

"Chloe, it's useless to talk to him right now." Aubrey pulled the redhead to her side. "Let's just call Beca."

"No. Don't. Beca needs time to be alone. She's like that." Stacie shrugged. "She doesn't want to be bothered. She'll be okay."

"How sure are you?" Chloe asked.

Stacie smirked at the redhead. "Oh Chloe, Beca's my cousin. Of course, I know."

* * *

 **The next day...**

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca was in a good mood to get to school that day.

She forgot about what happened the previous night, and was still firm with her decision to break things off with Jesse-whatever it is that they had.

She was thankful that when she was able to get home that night, her parents were still out. There was no more questioning, and she didn't want to deal with everything in one night. She'll have to deal with the situation later, though.

Beca felt free. Like something was taken off her chest. It was a good move, indeed.

As they came to a stop, the driver opened the door for Beca. And, in her pastel green mini-skirt, and black tank top, Beca got out of her father's car. She was all smiles, and everyone in campus could see it.

She walked to her building, and of course, her arrival caught a stir.

Not because she was early or something, but because she was not with Jesse.

Jesse was not walking her to her class, or rather, keeping a close distance.

Beca didn't mind, and she kind of expected that the campus would have heard about what happened. And if asked, she wouldn't deny it. She'd be glad to answer that it's true.

She and Jesse are done.

They were over.

* * *

Still quite in shock, Chloe couldn't fathom the idea that Beca was finally away from Jesse. She now had a chance with Beca.

She and Beca would finally be together. Even if in secret or not, Chloe wouldn't mind as long as Beca's hers. She would have a chance to call Beca her own, and she won't have anyone to share Beca with as compared to before.

They could be official. And Chloe couldn't stop thinking about it.

She felt bad for Jesse, seeing that he was really hurt, but she knew that it was what they both deserve. It was what everyone needed.

"Chloe? Are you still listening to me?" Benji snapped Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Oh." Chloe blinked her eyes and turned to Benji. "I'm sorry, I kind of got lost for a minute there." She laughed.

"I know. It was obvious." Benji chuckled. "So, any plans?"

"On what?" Chloe was confused. "The exhibit?"

"The Exhibit." Benji replied. "And, Beca." He grinned.

"I don't know, yet. There are too many plans." Chloe snickered. "But, I'll try my very best to make everything work."

"I like the attitude." Benji smiled. "But, could we please focus on the exhibit first? Because, if we start with Beca, this day won't stop."

"Whatever." Chloe laughed. "Okay, we'll start with thinking of where to set up the exhibit."

"You know, I have a point, Chloe. Beca's on your mind all the time. Have pity on her. She must be tired from running in there." Benji tapped Chloe's forehead.

"Just go to work, Benji." Chloe swatted her friend's hands away from her head. "We still have a lot to do." She grinned. "Both with the exhibit, and with Beca."

* * *

Beca's History class ended a little earlier than she thought, and thus, she opted to spend alone time in the campus coffee shop. She missed visiting the little café since she was busy with work, school, and the organization.

While walking to the coffee shop, Beca was approached by a guy. She didn't know his name, but she remembered seeing him from somewhere.

"Hey, Beca." The boy caught up to her and flashed her a huge smile.

"Hey?" Beca replied.

"I don't know if you remember me, but I was the guy in Chloe's class? You know? The one in the Art department?" He added.

"Oh. Hi." Beca replied, upon remembering that incident.

"So, I heard you and Jesse.. Maybe.. Uh, I could invite you for…" He mumbled.

"Sorry, no can do." Beca immediately cut him off with an apologetic smile.

"But, why? You and Jesse are over right? It's all over campus." He stated.

"Yeah. That's true. We're over."

"So, what's the problem?" He questioned once more.

"I hate to break it to you but..." Beca bit her lip, and spoke up. "It's just that I'm reserved for someone else."

* * *

 **SWANSON ESTATE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Jesse was feeling under weather.

Aside from a hangover, he lost Beca.

He knew he was such a jerk, causing Beca to be pushed to her limit.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have school?" Congressman James Swanson asked while preparing to leave for work.

"I don't really feel well." Jesse made up an excuse.

"Oh, is that so?" The Congressman replied.

"Yeah." Jesse continued with his lie.

"Your mother told me you were out last night. And, you still smell like alcohol. Is there anything wrong?" The Congressman interrogated Jesse.

"I was out with Benji last night." Jesse replied, and refused to meet his father's gaze.

"How about Beca?"

"She broke up with me." Jesse immediately blurted out. "Last night."

"She what?! What did you do?!" Congressman Swanson raised his voice.

"She got pissed with me. I don't know, dad. I messed up, okay?" Jesse answered back.

"You sure did." The Congressman sighed. "We have been in good relations with their family, son. We need them, and they need us. It's a symbiotic relationship, if you think about it. And of course, to everyone out there, you and Beca are perfect for each other. To keep each family's legacy alive. But, if ever you hurt her, we're ruined with the Mitchells."

"I didn't hurt her, dad. I love her." Jesse countered.

"Well, that's obvious. You did ever since middle school." The Congressman chuckled. "But, does Beca feel the same way?"

Jesse kept quiet, and couldn't say anything.

"We could forget this conversation happened, son. If Beca doesn't want to be with you, let her. It's her choice..."

"I don't care." Jesse sad. "I'll do my best to get her back."

"Love isn't like that, son. It doesn't work that way. To force yourself on someone would be more painful. I hope you keep that in mind." The Congressman stated. "We raised you to be a man, and a man knows when to walk away."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Aubrey was set to meet Chloe in the quadrangle after her class. They usually meet in their favorite spot, which their group kind of claimed already.

While the blonde was waiting for her best friend, she could hear murmurs all around her. She didn't mind them all, but upon hearing Beca's name, Aubrey did her best to hear every single word.

It was not something huge, but the campus caught the news that Jesse and Beca were over, and a lot of guys were planning to woo Beca this time.

She enjoyed listening to them all-their plans on how to get close to Beca, and how to make the brunette notice them. If only they knew, Aubrey thought.

"Hey, Bree." Chloe greeted her best friend who was still busy listening to people's conversation.

"Sssssh." Aubrey pulled her best friend close to her. "I couldn't hear them!"

"Hear what?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, forget it." Aubrey stood up from the grass. "I was just listening to people talk about Beca."

"What about Beca?"

"Apparently, everyone in campus wants to be with her." Aubrey snickered. "Funny, right? What they don't know is that what Beca Mitchell wants, is just right here." She gave her best friend a side hug.

"Yeah, it's funny. Guys in class were talking about how to come up and talk to Beca." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Feeling jealous already?" Aubrey joked.

"No. I'm confident with all these." Chloe motioned to her body. "They won't stand a chance."

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do next? Jesse's off the picture. You're free to do as you please."

"Well, what everyone does, Bree." Chloe snickered. "I'm going to ask Beca out on a date."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca was bummed since she was not able to see Chloe in school that day.

After the coffee shop, she decided to head home instead.

She never bothered calling the redhead after what happened the previous night. And even if she did call, she would not know what to say.

And she assumed that Chloe would have heard the news by now. Of course, she did. Everyone in campus knows. It would be impossible for Chloe not to know.

However, she'd prefer to say it to Chloe personally if given the chance to do so. But, again, the problem is, she doesn't know what to say to make it feel less awkward than it already is.

She thought about the situation- Jesse and Chloe are friends. They all are. But, the heart wants what it wants, right?

Thoughts were floating in and out of Beca's mind ever since she left school campus. This didn't go unnoticed by William, their driver.

"Are you okay, Miss?" He looked at Beca from the rearview mirror. "You seem to be in deep thought."

"Yeah. I'm alright." Beca smiled back. "I was just thinking."

"If you don't mind, we could talk about it." William offered. "We still have time before you get out of the car.

"Well, William, what would you do if you were asked to choose between what is right and what you want?" Beca asked.

"It depends. Are you talking about love, Miss?" William grinned. "Or something else?"

"I don't know exactly." Beca met his gaze. "But, yes, let's just assume it's love."

"That's a tough one, Miss." William replied. "However, when it comes to love, better choose what makes you happy. If I am to choose, I'll go for what I want."

"Why?" Beca was curious.

"We can choose what's right, but it's not we want all the time, Miss. And, you know, no matter how hard you force yourself to be happy with what's right, there are feelings that won't just go away." William advised.

"Wow. That's deep. You really have something there." Beca laughed. "Thanks, William."

"No problem, Miss. It's just my two cents." William stated before he got off the car and opened Beca's door for her. "It's not easy though, Miss. And sometimes, well, more often than not, it's ironic that what you want is not right, or vice versa. Just follow your heart."

Beca smiled at the man, and continued to make her way to their house.

As soon as she opened their front door, she was welcomed by a room full of red Ecuadorian roses. She was puzzled, causing her to look around.

She was overwhelmed at the sight, and couldn't believe that their living room was full of flowers.

"Sorry Miss." Their maid entered the living room. "Mister Swanson asked the flower shop to deliver it here. He says it's for you." She handed Beca a pink stationery.

"Thank you." Beca took the stationery and read what was stated.

Of course, Jesse would ask for forgiveness. He's asking for another chance. Typical Jesse Swanson.

Before Beca could finally decide on what to do with all the flowers, someone rang the doorbell.

"It's okay, I'll get it." Beca told the maid, as she tucked Jesse's message in one of her books.

"Hey, Becs." Beca was caught offguard upon seeing Chloe Beale by their doorstep.

"Chloe." Beca said.

"Uh, is it a bad time?" Chloe sensed that Beca was shocked to see her there. "I'm sorry I didn't call or text. I just wanted it to be a surprise." Chloe explained.

"No. No. It's okay. Come in." Beca immediately hugged the redhead. "It's nice to see you, Chlo."

Chloe hugged the brunette in return, and took in the scent of Beca. She smelled so good. Vanilla really suits her.

When the redhead let go of Beca, she noticed all the Ecuadorian Roses in the living room. "Wow. It's..."

"Too much, right?" Beca snickered.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded and eyed all the roses in the room. "Jesse's doing?"

"Yeah." Beca replied.

"Oh." Chloe couldn't hide the hurt in her tone. "I guess…"

"Guess what?" Beca asked.

"Uh, you won't be needing this anymore…" Chloe handed Beca a Sunflower. "You know, since there are lots of flowers in here…"

"Chloe! Stop!" Beca took the sunflower from Chloe. "I'll take this, please. I don't like roses, if you didn't know."

"Really?" Chloe perked up upon seeing Beca's eyes glisten.

"Yes. I'm more of a sunflower kind of girl." Beca winked at the redhead.

Right then and there, Chloe felt like she could disappear from where she is right now. She could feel her cheeks heat up which was kind of embarrassing, in her case.

"Good to know." Chloe tried hard to compose herself.

"So…" Beca got a vase, and put Chloe's sunflower in their center table. "I guess you've heard."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"So..." Chloe mimicked the brunette.

"Stop following me." Beca laughed.

"Sorry." Chloe snickered. "Well, yeah, so, where does that bring us?"

"I don't know, Chloe. You tell me." Beca put on a smug face.

"Well, the reason why I came here is to see if you're up to go out with me?" Chloe diverted her eyes from Beca and looked at the floor. She was embarrassed. "I know it's too soon but.."

"Like a date?" Beca cut Chloe off.

"Yeah. A date." Chloe giggled.

"What for?" Beca snickered.

"Well, ever since, you know, what happened between us, we've never been really out like on a date? We go out, yes. But it's with our friends. We never really had the chance." Chloe explained.

"Hmmm. I'll think about it." Beca replied.

"Seriously? You're playing hard to get?" Chloe laughed.

"Not really. I'm just trying to decipher what's your hidden agenda." Beca stated/

"Oh, it's not a hidden agenda." Chloe approached Beca. "We both know why I'm asking you out." Chloe tucked Beca's hair covering her face behind her ear. Beca remained still as Chloe was still in close proximity. "It's to woo you, silly. So, what do you say? Go out on a date with me?"

"Of course, I would." Beca chuckled. "I'd love to go on a date with you, Chloe Beale. Always."

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Breeeee!" Chloe barged into Aubrey's room as soon as she arrived from Beca's house.

Aubrey was lying on her bed talking to Stacie, causing her to stop their little chat. "Hold on, Stace. Chloe's here."

"Put her on loudspeaker." Chloe sat on the edge of Aubrey's bed. She looked so happy.

"Okay." Aubrey pressed the button. "You're on loudspeaker, Stace." Aubrey informed the latter.

"Hey, Chloe." Stacie said on the other end. "What's up?"

"Well, I went over to Beca's place..." Chloe was proud that she was able to face the brunette.

"And?" Both Aubrey and Stacie asked.

"Jesse had their living room filled with Ecuadorian roses. At first, I got so insecure but then I had to suck it all up and offered her the sunflower I bought her on the way there." Chloe told the story, and Aubrey was listening intently. Stacie did too.

"Beca took the sunflower. And apparently, I was right not to get her roses." Chloe continued.

"Beca doesn't like roses." Stacie chimed in.

"Exactly!" Chloe clapped her hands. "She took what I brought her and put it into a vase."

"That's great! A point to you, for that." Aubrey laughed. "And then? Please continue."

"I asked her out." Chloe plainly stated.

"Already?!" Stacie's voice was loud enough that people could assume that she was in the same room.

"Yeah." Chloe was proud of her achievement. "I'd rather do it fast since people in school are falling in line." She laughed.

"That's true." Aubrey commented. "They heard about Beca dumping Jesse, and mostly everyone in school wants to take Jesse's place."

"Yeah." Chloe agreed. "So, there. I was nervous at first, since I don't really know what she'd say. You know, after the break up, which was just last night. It was such a relief when she said Yes."

"My cousin would be a fool if she declined." Stacie commented.

"She won't." Aubrey joined in. "We all know that she likes Chloe too."

"Yeah. We all know that." Chloe boasted the fact that Beca has eyes for her too. "I just can't wait for the day when we'd be official."

"Woah. Fast forward much?" Aubrey joked.

Stacie was laughing on the other end due to Aubrey's comment. "Let her be, Bree. It's going to happen anyway."

"You think so, Stace?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Stacie giggled.

"How about you, Bree?" Chloe turned to her best friend who was smiling back at her.

"Well... Yeah." Aubrey snickered. "You and Beca could happen."

"Great!" Chloe lay on Aubrey's bed, and reached out for Aubrey's teddy bear and hugged it as tight as she could. "I think so, too. I really do."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, they're just getting started! I hope that this chapter was alright with you. I'm not feeling well the past days, and I wanted to put something out for you. I'll try my best to keep the next chapters long again.**

 **Also, I loved the Congressman! It was a way to show how Beca compared Jesse to her own father. Jesse is unlike his dad who seemed to understand.**

 **And, William too. His advice was something else.**

 **Any suggestions on where Chloe should take Beca on their date?**

 **Guest- Yes. Chloe's getting her girl!**

 **BeCLoExa- Hi! Yes, I'm a law student. And I would squeeze in time to write in between all of my readings. That explains the reason why I tend to update late, and I'm sorry. I'll try to keep the next chapters longer than the usual.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Good Morning, Bree!" Chloe exclaimed as she hurried down the stairs.

Aubrey was in charge of breakfast that morning, and she found it unusual for the redhead to be up so early on a Saturday morning. She watched the redhead move around the house with a huge smile on her face. Of course, Chloe is known to have such beautiful smile but that morning, it was different.

"Good Morning, Chlo! Why are you up so early on a Saturday? You usually get up a little before lunch." Aubrey was setting the frying pan on the stove so she could cook the eggs paired with their bacon.

"Nothing. I just had the urge to get up a little extra early today." Chloe hummed while she was tying her hair in a messy bun.

"Is there something we have to do today? Did I forget?" Aubrey waved the frying pan spatula as she faced her best friend.

"Relax, Bree. It's just that I'm in a good mood today." Chloe approached the kitchen counter. "I woke up on the right side of the bed."

"Something's fishy."

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Wait. I'm trying to think." Aubrey snickered. "Ah! I remember now!" She immediately faced her best friend and met her gaze. "Today's your date with Beca, isn't it?"

Chloe tried to hide her blushing face but was still met by Aubrey's stare.

"Uhm… Yeah." Chloe nodded and scratched the back of her neck. "I'm scared and excited at the same time, Bree."

"Why? You had everything planned out, right?" Aubrey tied her apron as she spoke and continued to cook their breakfast.

"Yes, I did. But, what if Beca won't like it?" Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, that midget will not only like it. She'll love it. Trust me." Aubrey assured her best friend. "And, if ever something doesn't go according to plan, I'm sure that Beca would be happy to oblige to a second date with you."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Saturdays in the Mitchell household are usually spent at home whenever the Senator and his wife, Cynthia had no business and political matters to attend to. In which case, Beca considers are rare. Beca thought of the possibility that her parents would be extremely busy, causing her to immediately concur with Chloe's proposal to have their date on a Saturday since they couldn't compromise their schedule in the middle of the week.

Beca was excited. She knows for a fact that Chloe liked her back, but she didn't expect Chloe to ask her out formally.

Like the redhead, Beca jumped out of her bed in a good mood. She plugged in her iPod Touch, and set the speaker volume on high causing feel good music to blast in her room.

She danced to the rhythm of Bruno Mars' 24k Magic, and she didn't care if ever their gardener or their maid could see her from their courtyard. Nothing can stop her.

She even left her room with her pajamas on, completely forgetting the routine she had been accustomed to.

"Good Morning, dear." The Senator greeted his daughter when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"D-dad." Beca was shocked to see her father home. "Good Morning. When did you get in?" She kissed her father's cheek.

"Around dawn. I forgot what time exactly." The Senator yawned. "I see you weren't expecting my arrival." He eyed his daughter who was still on her pajamas and bed room slippers. "That's cute." He pointed out. "I can't remember the last time I saw you in one of those." He snickered.

Beca looked at herself and smiled back. "I'm sorry, Dad. But, it looks good, yes?"

"Everything looks good on you." The Senator nodded his head and kissed his daughter's forehead. "You hungry? Let's go eat. Your mother prepared breakfast."

Beca and Senator Warren found Cynthia setting their table. They were surprised to see her do so since she only cooks, but does not set the table. She assigned the work to their maids.

"Wow. What is going on?" Beca asked in surprise.

"What?" Cynthia looked up.

"You're setting the table." Beca pointed out. "You don't do that, Mom."

"Well, I want to. It's a Saturday, and we have no pending obligations or meetings scheduled for the day. It's a perfect time to be a Mom." Cynthia replied. "Now, go take your seats, so we could eat."

The Senator kissed his wife as he pulled out a chair for her. Beca missed eating with her family, causing her to take in the simple moment.

As usual, there were talks of business and politics, and Beca was asked about how things were going for her in school, and with Helping Hands. Beca happily obliged to giving her parents the answers that they want, and she was not wrong, they were extremely happy.

Everything is in order, according to both her mom and dad.

However, Beca failed to mention what happened between her and Jesse.

It was not a good time, she thought.

She shrugged the idea at the back of her head, and continued to join the conversation that they were having about her dad finding the perfect horse for her whenever she would feel like playing Polo in the Country Club.

"We should go visit the Country Club sometime, dear. It's been a while." Cynthia suggested.

"Why don't we go today?" The Senator immediately replied.

Upon hearing her Father's suggestion, Beca fiddled with the fork in her hand. She prayed that her mother would decline.

"That sounds lovely, dear." Cynthia smiled. "What do you think, Rebecca? We should go today. You know, have some family time."

Beca felt all eyes on her. She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't go to the Country Club that day.

She has something set.

She has a date with Chloe. And it's something she wouldn't want to forego.

"Can we do a raincheck?" Beca swallowed hard as she blurted out those words.

"Why? Is there something you have to do today?" The Senator questioned.

"Well… Yeah." Beca nodded and avoided her parent's eyes. "My friends and I… Uh…"

"It's okay, dear." Cynthia held her husband's hand. "Let's make Rebecca spend time with her friends. We can do it some other time. Right, honey?" She turned to Beca. "I'm sure what you have planned with your friends today is something you look forward to since you're hesitant about visiting the Country Club. You always love going there."

Beca was uncomfortable being in the hot seat. She felt guilty for letting their family activity pass, but she just couldn't tell them the truth that her day was reserved for Chloe and not for her friends. "Yeah. Uh, we couldn't hang out during the week. So, they figured out that we could hang out on a weekend instead." She lied.

"Alright." The Senator smiled at his daughter. "We can still visit next time. I just wanted to show you the new horses they have."

"We'll check them out next time, Dad." Beca offered still feeling guilty. "I promise."

"It's alright, honey. I understand." The Senator smiled in return.

As soon as Beca was done with breakfast, she politely excused herself from the table. She hurried to her room to check if her date with Chloe was still on.

She rummaged through her bag, and pulled out her cell phone.

Seeing a text from Chloe, her heart skipped a beat.

 ** _"Good Morning, Becs. I'll see you in the Quad. Be there at 11. Wear something comfy, alright? I can't wait to see you."_**

Beca looked at her clock. It was 9:00 A.M.

She has two hours left.

Two hours left before she could be with Chloe.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"So, you're really taking her there, huh?" Aubrey was mixing her coffee when she asked Chloe about the date.

"Yep. I want to take someone special with me the next time I visit. I remember I told you that." Chloe was finishing her bacon on her plate which was prepared by Aubrey. "And, Beca is special."

"I visited that place with you for how many times now, Chlo. And you don't consider me as special?" Aubrey protested.

"You're an exception, Bree. You're family." Chloe explained. "You and I both know what special meant."

"I know, I was just messing with you." Aubrey giggled.

"I do hope she likes it there though. There are people who don't appreciate art, and they get bored easily." Chloe stated.

"Chloe, judging on Beca's background, I doubt it." Aubrey sipped her coffee and once again, looked at her best friend. "Besides, you're taking Beca to the High Museum of Art, she's an idiot if she gets bored."

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca hurriedly left the house so she could meet Chloe in the quadrangle on time. She didn't want to be late, since it would be really embarrassing on her part if ever.

She was thankful that her parents didn't interrogate her as soon as she told them that she was already leaving. They even let the driver bring her to school. At first, Beca didn't want to but thinking of her lie, she gave in. It would not cast any doubt on her part since she mentioned that they're meeting in school campus.

Beca looked around the quadrangle so she could spot her favorite redhead. Not that she knew any more, but she just wanted to consider Chloe her favorite. Still not seeing Chloe, Beca decided to give Chloe a call.

"Chloe! Where are you?" Beca immediately asked as soon as the redhead picked up.

"Relax, Becs. I don't have any plans to ditch you, if that's what you're worried about." Chloe giggled. "I'm already here."

"I don't see you. Where are you exactly?" Beca searched the quadrangle but still, no Chloe.

"Turn around." Chloe instructed.

Beca did what Chloe told her to do. She was surprised to see Chloe driving a silver Nissan Versa.

"Hi there, want a ride?" Chloe rolled down her window.

"Wait." Beca was confused. "I didn't know you own a car. Or, rather, you could drive."

"I don't. I rented it." Chloe smirked. "C'mon, get in. We're going to be late."

Beca hurried to the passenger's seat and as soon as she was settled in her seat, Chloe turned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Great. I do hope you enjoy what I planned for us today." Chloe smiled at the brunette as she drove away from Barden.

During the drive, Beca fiddled with the car stereo and stumbled upon one of her favorite songs playing on the radio. "Uhm is this okay?" Beca asked Chloe. "We could change the station if you don't want this."

"No. No. I like Bruno Mars." Chloe replied.

Chunky was playing and Beca couldn't stop herself from singing along.

"Really? Since when?" Beca asked, while bobbing her head to the tune.

"I knew him even before, but I really appreciated him ever since you sang one of his songs for me." Chloe admitted to the brunette. "I know it's lame to like him just recently."

"Well, it's not too late, Chloe." Beca shrugged. "It's never too late to like Bruno Mars." Beca adjusted the volume and made the song loud enough for both.

 _Chunky_ _  
Looking for them girls with the big old hoops  
That drop it down in daisy dukes  
(I wanna get down)  
Yeah, I am the one, I'm trying to recruit  
I'm looking at you  
Yeah, you baby_

Beca sang along to the chorus, and Chloe couldn't help but glace at the brunette on the passenger's seat.

"You're adorable. Who could've thought that Beca Mitchell is not just all about the piano and violin?" Chloe joked.

"Shut up." Beca chuckled. "But, Chloe, could I say something?" Beca softened the music so Chloe could hear her.

"Sure." Chloe swallowed hard. She was nervous.

"I appreciate this. But you don't have to spend so much when you invite me out, alright?" Beca stated. "I'm fine with simple dates, like going on a walk or just the movies. You don't have to rent a car or something."

"Beca, I want this to be special. It's our first official date." Chloe replied. "You can't blame me for wanting to impress you."

"You don't have to do that anymore, Chloe." Beca stated. "I was impressed since day one."

Chloe smiled at the brunette, and Beca smiled in return. There was comfortable silence, and Chloe continued to drive to their destination.

After a few turns, Chloe was able to park their car in the corner of a street. "We're here." She unfastened her seatbelt, and Beca did the same thing too.

"What are we doing here?" Beca asked as she got out of the car, and admired the all-white structure before her. "What is this? I've never been here before."

"Well, Rebecca Mitchell…" Chloe grinned at the brunette. "Welcome to Atlanta's High Museum of Art!"

* * *

 **HIGH MUSEUM OF ART, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"What are we doing here?" Beca whispered while they were walking to the entrance. "Are you picking up something or…"

"Shut up, Beca." Chloe giggled. "This is where I'm taking you."

"What? Why?" Beca questioned.

"Uhm.. Don't you like it? Because we could leave." Chloe tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"It's just that… I always wanted to go in." Beca replied and Chloe's face brightened up in an instant. "I was just wondering. But yeah, I just realized that I'm on a date with Chloe Beale. An aspiring artist. I'm so dumb."

"Well, you're in luck since I really wanted to take you here." Chloe was relieved. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." Beca chuckled.

Chloe led Beca through the halls of the Museum, and she couldn't help but stare at Beca who was busy looking at all the masterpieces.

She could stare at Beca all day long.

"Chloe." Beca called out. "Are you okay? I was asking you something."

"Huh?" Chloe snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Beca. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear it. Could you repeat that?"

"Never mind. Forget it." Beca giggled. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." Chloe sighed.

"Thank you for taking me here, Chloe." Beca moved from one painting to another. "They really are amazing." Beca motioned to the modern and contemporary art and photographs.

"I know, right? This place never fails me." Chloe stood closer to beca. "Wanna see my favorite?"

"Sure." Beca agreed and followed Chloe to a portion of the museum leading to where the collections for Modern and Contemporary Art were located.

Beca continued to follow Chloe's lead, and stopped when Chloe stared at a certain painting.

"Is this your favorite?" Beca asked Chloe who was still staring at the painting.

Chloe nodded her head in response. "This painting is called the Marionettes. 1952. Jacob Lawrence."

Beca stared at the painting and tried her best to decipher what it meant.

Sensing that Beca was wondering why it was her favorite, Chloe decided to speak up. "I remember when I was around 15, my Dad brought me here. He's a frustrated artist, that's why he would come here often when there would be new collections or exhibitions. He couldn't really paint, and when he knew that I had potential, he would bring me along to make me feel drawn to everything in here. He was not wrong."

Beca listened to Chloe's words which were pure with honesty. She didn't take her eyes away from the redhead, while the latter continued to talk.

"The first time I came here, I couldn't understand what was in that painting like you. But, we all know that there are messages behind every masterpiece, right? It's a depiction of what the artist wants to say. And this painting here, caught my eye." She turned to Beca. "I don't know, at a young age, I felt that this one had an impact on me the most. It's a depiction of the manipulation that every individual experienced before, and even until today. It's sad but it's true. And ever since I saw this, I realized that I wanted to do the same thing. Make people think that it's more than just a painting. I want everyone to know that they aren't just decorations on the wall, they're messages."

"You're deep." Beca didn't know what to say.

"Well, yes. But, it's the reason why I wanted to go into Art." Chloe shrugged. "People can express themselves through art, whether it be a painting, a sculpture, or maybe just a simple drawing. And, I love to do that."

"It's a good thing you could do whatever you want, Chlo. Look, you're in Barden's Art Program. You're on your way to making your dreams come true." Beca stated. "You'll be one of the best artist that Atlanta would produce. You'll have your gallery, your paintings will be in demand, and of course, they're not mere paintings, since they will always have a piece of you."

"It's not easy too, Beca. I have to struggle to get to the top of the class. You need to put yourself out there to be noticed, and that requires a lot of hard work. But yeah, I'm taking it one step at a time. And I do hope that I could really make it." Chloe replied.

"I have faith in you, Chloe." Beca smiled at the redhead. "I know you'll make it. Your dreams will come true, and I'm sure of that."

"That's easy to say, coming from Beca Mitchell." Chloe snickered.

"Hey, don't. I know you have great potential, Chloe. And my dad thinks so too." Beca replied. "And one day, I know I'll be able to visit your very own gallery."

"Thank you, Beca." Chloe replied. "That means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it. Just do me a favor, okay?"

"What's that?" Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the brunette.

"No matter what happens, just go on with your dream. You're destined to be an artist, never let that fade away. Don't give up on it." Beca stated. "Okay?"

"Okay." Chloe replied. "I will."

Beca smiled at the redhead. "Great, because you're a masterpiece, Chloe. Everyone deserves to see what you can do."

* * *

After visiting almost every room in the Museum, Beca and Chloe finally decided to leave. They took a few pictures with the sculpture, The Shade. With Beca and Chloe, each following the pose.

"Are you hungry?" Chloe asked Beca when they returned to the car.

"Don't judge me, but yeah. I'm hungry." Beca giggled.

"Great. Let's go eat, then." Chloe started the engine, still leaving Beca clueless on what she has in store.

Chloe drove past a couple of restaurants, and she could see that Beca was wondering why they haven't stopped in any of it.

"Uh, Chloe. I don't mean to be rude but, I think you just passed most of all the restaurants in the neighborhood." Beca looked out the window to confirm what she just said.

Chloe laughed at the brunette. "You really are hungry, aren't you?"

"I told you not to judge me." Beca snickered.

"I'm not taking you there. You probably have tasted almost everything they offer there." Chloe shrugged and kept her eyes on the road. "It'll take a while to get to where I'll bring you though."

"Alright. I'll just take a nap, since I have a feeling that you don't have any choice yet on where to take me, and that what you said was just an excuse. Wake me up when you're done." Beca giggled as she reclined the seat and rested her back so she could catch a little sleep.

"Go on. I'll wake you." Chloe looked at the brunette who really looked sleepy. She knew that Beca would lose sleep due to work, that's why she didn't bother denying the brunette's proposal.

Beca was asleep within seconds. Chloe couldn't help the smile forming on her face when she glanced at Beca.

Beca looked like an angel. So vulnerable, so precious.

And before Chloe could stop the engine she pulled out her phone to capture that rare moment.

* * *

 **PIEDMONT PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hey, Beca." Chloe whispered as she brushed hair away from the brunette's face. "We're here."

Beca stirred in her sleep, causing Chloe to wake the brunette up once more. "Beca."

Chloe was so close to Beca's face, and with all honesty, she would like to give Beca a quick peck on the cheeks right then and there seeing that it was an opportunity for her to do so. But, Chloe didn't want Beca to think that she was taking advantage of her, that's why no matter how hard it is for Chloe, she resisted.

"Hey." Beca's eyes fluttered open, and met Chloe's gaze. "Your eyes are really pretty." She commented as she stared at Chloe's bright blue eyes. "Very pretty."

"Your eyes are blue too, if you didn't know." Chloe giggled. "C'mon, we're here."

"Where are we?" Beca sat up and fixed herself. "I'm sorry I really fell asleep."

"It's okay. It was not a long drive anyway. It was just really bad traffic making it all seem like it's been hours." Chloe replied. "We're in Piedmont Park."

"Alright." Beca got out of the car. "It's beautiful. I mean, the sun's almost setting, but it's still pretty."

"This is my favorite place in the city." Chloe stated while she opened the trunk.

Beca wandered away from Chloe, she was looking around and was admiring the view of the city from where they are. She never realized that being Atlanta had something to offer her too.

"I still hope you're hungry." Chloe broke Beca out of her thoughts.

"We're leaving?" Beca was disappointed, she was loving the scenery.

"No. We're eating here." Chloe held out a picnic basket and a blanket on the other hand. "I hope you don't mind."

Beca was all smiles due to Chloe's preparation. She helped Chloe lay the blanket on the grass. "You never fail to amaze me, Chloe." Beca commented. "This is adorable."

"Not what you were expecting, right?" Chloe giggled. "I don't want to bring you to any more fancy restaurant. I'd rather have a picnic with you here. So, I prepared different kind of sandwiches. "Peanut butter and Jelly, Choco Hazelnut, Plain peanut butter…" Chloe brought out all the sandwiches she prepared that morning.

Beca couldn't help but laugh while Chloe was still busy taking things out of the basket.

"What? You don't eat sandwiches?" Chloe laughed.

"I do. It's just that… You're unbelievable." Beca giggled. "How many did you make?"

"I think, I made 2 of each kind. I also brought…" Chloe got up and checked the trunk. "A thermos full of hot chocolate." Chloe held up a thermos and waved it infront of Beca.

"That is undeniably adorable." Beca snickered. "What else have you got?"

"I brought fruits with me too. Don't worry, we could get something decent to eat if ever you're still hungry on the way back to your place." Chloe shrugged. "This is something to fill you up."

"I don't think so. I'll be fine with all these." Beca replied. "Thank you, Chloe."

"For what?"

"For taking me out today. I'm really having a good time with you." Beca shyly replied.

"No, Beca. Thank you for letting me take you out." Chloe stated. "It's the other way around."

"This is one of my best days here in Atlanta, so far." Beca commented, and Chloe felt so happy since it was all because of her.

"Well, you're going to have more. I could take you to places you've never been in town..." Chloe stated. "You know, if you'd let me."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Chloe replied.

"I'd like that." Beca smiled in response.

"I really really really like you, Beca Mitchell." Chloe admitted, and stared right into Beca's eyes.

"Chloe…"

"Yeah?" Chloe's eyes were full of fear, she was scared of what Beca would say.

"I hate to say this and ruin the moment but, you have something on your mouth." Beca pointed out.

"Where?" Chloe tried to wipe it away,but missed since it was on her upper lip, instead of the lower lip. "This is embarassing." She got out a few napkins from the basket.

Beca watched the redhead wipe it away. "Ha. You missed. Let me get it for you." Beca offered.

Chloe froze since Beca moved in closer to her. She was holding her breath as Beca was now in close proximity.

Beca was now face to face with her, and Chloe couldn't help but look at the brunette's lips.

However, it was Chloe who was surprised because Beca didn't wipe the chocolate hazelnut spread on her upper lip.

Chloe froze since Beca kissed her, instead of wiping it away.

Beca Mitchell got the spread out of her lips by kissing her. Chloe couldn't think straight, she was taken aback by Beca's sudden move. It was really unexpected, and a good one from Beca.

As soon as Chloe regained consciousness of what was happening at that moment, she didn't hesitate but kiss the brunette back. She smiled into the kiss, knowing that Beca felt the same way as she did.

Beca slowly pulled away, and smiled at Chloe who still looked like she was in a daze.

"I do hope that told you something, Chloe." Beca blushed. "And if you want to hear it, I'll say it. I like you too. A lot."

"So, you and I? We now have a chance?" Chloe smirked.

"Uh huh." Beca nodded. "Better mark your calendar, Chloe."

"Why? What for?"

"Well…" Beca giggled. "Because starting today, we're officially dating."

"Oh my god. Is this happening?" Chloe couldn't help but feel like everything was just a dream.

"Yes, silly." Beca laughed at how Chloe was acting. "This is not a drill."

"Shit!" Chloe immediately stood up.

"What are you doing?! Come sit!" Beca tried to pulled Chloe back to sit with her.

Chloe didn't mind Beca at all. Instead, she threw her hands up in the air. "Hurrah! Guess what, guys!"

"Chloeee. That's embarrassing." Beca continued to urge her to sit, upon seeing that passers-by were looking at Chloe.

"I got the girl, guys!" Chloe jumped up and down as she exclaimed, "I'm dating Beca Mitchell!"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to RJRMovieFan for suggesting that a museum trip would be a good start for Beca and Chloe's date. I appreciate everything. You know that, right?**

 **So, I got sick, but anyway, I'm feeling a little better now, and I really tried my best to finish the chapter for you guys. And, here you go. I hope you were not disappointed, because I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially the picnic part.**

 **Let me know what you think about it, okay? x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

To say that Chloe had an awesome night was an understatement. She was taken by surprise when Beca casually stated that they were already dating.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she drove them home.

Even after dropping Beca off to her place, she was still all smiles. Her cheeks would hurt but, she didn't mind.

It was the best night that Chloe ever had.

And, of course, Aubrey-being her bestfriend didn't need to ask anything more judging upon the smile that Chloe was wearing as soon as she came home and barged into their apartment.

Chloe was adorable. She was in Cloud 9.

Aubrey didn't want to pry, but she just had to ask Chloe about what happened. Chloe didn't keep anything from Aubrey, and as much as she wanted it to be a secret from Aubrey, she just couldn't stop herself from spilling the details.

As soon as Aubrey heard all of it, she joined Chloe with all the squealing.

It looked like they were being kids again. But, they couldn't help it.

They were happy for each other.

Chloe couldn't wait to get to school. She had another reason to come to school early, and it was all because of Beca.

She knew Beca's classes, and it was a bummer that Beca had earlier classes than she does. But, they could meet in between breaks, and meet halfway in the quadrangle. It was nothing for Chloe. She could adjust for Beca, and it felt good that Beca would do so for her too.

They were dating.

Chloe hurriedly walked to Beca's building so she could meet the brunette just before her classes. She left Aubrey to be with Stacie just so she could see Beca.

She wasn't disappointed though, for when she came to a stop, Beca was already getting off the car.

She stared at Beca.

Beca was in a little black dress, and her curls were effortlessly falling on her shoulders.

She looked amazing. As always.

Chloe watched Beca reach for her things from her driver. She could just stand there all day to admire the brunette. It would be worth it.

"Chloe! What are you doing here?" Beca noticed the redhead who stood close by.

"Hey." Chloe walked closer to the brunette. She shyly tugged at her yellow sundress. "Uhm…" She waited for the driver to leave before she could finally blurt something out. "I just wanted to see you before we start classes." She blushed.

"You're so cute. I could see you at lunch. You know that right?" Beca giggled.

"Yeah… But, it's a good way to start the day, right?" Chloe smiled.

"I agree." Beca nodded. She eyed the redhead who was shyly fiddling with her dress. "You look great today. That dress brings out the blue in your eyes." Beca pointed out.

"Thank you." Chloe replied. She didn't know how to act around Beca now that they were dating. She was scared that any wrong move would ruin everything for her.

"So… I have to go." Beca sighed.

"Oh. Yeah, you don't want to be late, right?" Chloe chuckled.

"Of course." Beca laughed and whispered to the redhead's ears. "I'll see you later?"

"I'll be looking forward to that." Chloe grinned.

"Bye." Beca hurriedly pecked a kiss on Chloe's cheeks before running towards the steps of the building.

Chloe stood in shock since Beca kissed her cheeks in public.

She couldn't believe what was happening. She ended up holding her left cheek, exactly where Beca kissed her.

She pinched herself. And when it hurt, she knew it was all real.

She wasn't dreaming.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY CAFETERIA, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As soon as the clock struck 12, Chloe hurriedly gathered her things.

Benji noticed that Chloe was in a hurry, and he tried to keep up with her.

"Chloe. Wait." Benji stopped the redhead, and clutched onto her arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that…" Benji eyed the redhead. "You were in a hurry. So, I just wanted to make sure if everything is going fine." He smiled.

"I'm alright, Benji. Thank you for the concern." Chloe grinned. "So, shall we go to lunch?"

"Are you really hungry or…." Benji giggled.

"I think you know the reason, Benji. No need for me to tell you." Chloe jerked her arm away, but latched it onto Benji's arm once they walked together in the hallway.

"There's no need, really. I know. You're glowing." Benji laughed. "Finally, right?"

"Finally." Chloe stated.

"I'm happy for you." Benji rubbed Chloe's shoulder, while having his arm over Chloe.

"How is he?" Chloe looked up at her friend.

"Who?"

"Jesse." Chloe sighed. "He's mad at me, right?"

"You know how he is, Chloe." Benji replied. "But, you know Jesse. He'll get over it."

"What would happen at lunch?" Chloe was worried. She never really came face to face with Jesse recently. And as far as he can remember, Jesse was pissed at her the last time.

She remembered seeing Jesse after the breakup he had with Beca, and he really looked like a wreck. She didn't approach him, knowing that it would have no use and the latter might even flip out.

She missed Jesse. She really did.

"Chloe. Jesse will be with us, of course, we all share the same table. Beca will be there too. The least thing we could do is act like adults and handle everything in a mature way." Benji advised. "Don't worry, if everything gets out of hand, Aubrey, Stacie and I will be there." He rubbed Chloe's back to comfort her.

"Thanks, Benji." Chloe was thankful for Benji, too. He didn't take sides even if their friendship was already messed up.

When they got to their table, Chloe kept on searching the room for Beca.

"Don't worry. She'll come." Stacie snickered as she sat beside Benji. Aubrey, followed behind. "Congratulations, Chloe." She hugged the redhead. "I'm so happy for you and Beca"

"I didn't tell her, Chlo. I swear." Aubrey raised her hands in defense. "She just told me she knew."

"It's alright." Chloe laughed. "We just have to keep it casual, though. We don't wanna be the talk of the campus." She shrugged.

"Right." Benji agreed. "That would be a disaster if ever it would break out before Beca's parents knowing it first."

Aubrey kicked Benji's leg under the table, which earned the blonde a glare from the man. "But.." Benji continued upon getting Aubrey's message. "Don't mind what I said, Chloe. Just enjoy being together." He tried to save himself from what he told earlier.

Chloe understood that Benji didn't mean any harm, and she smiled back in response.

"So… does Jesse already know?" Stacie had to ask.

Chloe shook her head. "I don't know how to tell him."

"You have to." Aubrey stated firmly. "Eventually, he'll know. Better to hear it from you first, rather than from Beca."

Chloe knew that Aubrey was right. Stacie, on the other hand, disagreed. "There's no need to tell him."

"But, he's still my friend." Chloe argued.

"You don't owe him anything, Chloe." Stacie reminded the redhead. "It's up to you, though. Just an unsolicited advise."

Benji poked on his food, he didn't want to say anything more. He was friends with everyone, at he believed that less talk would cause less mistake.

* * *

"Beca! Wait up!" Jesse ran to catch up with the brunette.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Beca turned around with a frown on her face.

"You're on the way to the cafeteria, right? Let's walk together." He offered.

"Did you by chance just see me, or did you wait for me?" Beca questioned and folded her arms infront of her.

"I waited." Jesse admitted.

"Jesse…" Beca stated.

"I want you back, Beca. Don't you get it?" Jesse sighed. "I know I made huge mistake, but please. We could try again."

"I can't." Beca shook her head in response.

"Why not?"

"I'm dating someone else." Beca admitted.

"Who?" Jesse looked angry, but he tried to control his anger just for Beca.

"It's none of your business." Beca waved Jesse off, as she continued to walk away from him.

Jesse was persistent, and he caught up with the brunette. "What? That fast, Beca? Don't you have any respect for me? Or for what we had?"

"Do yourself a favor, Jesse. Let me go." Beca stated. Jesse was gripping her arm.

"You couldn't do that. We're partners in Helping Hands." Jesse countered. "Our families are connected, you can't get rid of me easily."

"Fine. We could be friends. Take it or leave it." Beca offered.

"You're being difficult." Jesse stated.

"You're being an asshole." Beca countered.

They were already by the entrance of the cafeteria, and they could see Benji, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe from where they were standing.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me who you're dating right now, Beca." Jesse stated. "It's Chloe, isn't it?"

"I told you, it's none of your business."

"Of course, it would be Chloe!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Don't make a scene, Jesse." Beca gritted her teeth. "You better act like a man."

Jesse swallowed hard, and noticed that they were indeed, causing a scene. He stood straight, and took in a deep breath. He eyed the cafeteria, and he saw that Aubrey, Benji, Stacie and Chloe were looking at them.

"You could go freak out all you want, Jesse. But, whether it's Chloe who I'm dating or not, it won't change anything." Beca whispered. "I'm still not getting back together with you." Beca noticed that their friends were puzzled. "Now, we'll pretend that this talk never happened, and walk over there and state that everything's fine."

"Don't talk like everything's done, Beca. I still have my aces." Jesse smirked.

Beca rolled her eyes at Jesse's comment. Instead of letting it get to her, she proceeded to their table, and Jesse followed behind.

Upon seeing Beca, Chloe's smile grew wider. Jesse, on the other hand, kept his eyes on Chloe the whole time.

Stacie saved Beca a seat, and Jesse, as usual, sat beside Jesse.

"Everything alright?" Chloe whispered to Beca. She saw the brunette and Jesse having a conversation just before they joined them, and it worried her. She knew that Jesse was not over Beca yet.

"Yeah." Beca denied. "We were just talking about some stuff."

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at her, and glanced at Jesse who still looked pissed. "Okay. If you say so."

Beca nodded, and let it slip away. She joined in on the conversation that everyone was having. Jesse avoided any contact with Chloe, completely talking to everyone except her.

Everything was going well, until Beca's phone kept on ringing.

"Beca, your phone." Stacie pointed out.

Beca looked at her phone, and when she saw that it was Kate, she didn't hesitate to answer. "Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude, but I have to take this." Beca stated as she left the table.

As soon as Beca was far away from everyone, Jesse stood up and turned to Chloe. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Aubrey, Stacie and Benji were looking at Chloe-they were waiting for her response.

"Sure." Chloe swallowed hard, and followed Jesse out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Jesse leaned his back on the wall. He hasn't said anything since.

"Okay. Are we just going to stand here?" Chloe asked. "Because, if that's all we're going to do, I'm going back in."

"So, you and Beca, huh?" Jesse snickered. "That's no surprise."

Chloe didn't say anything. She wasn't prepared for this.

"You don't need to say anything." Jesse shrugged. "I know. Of course, you would move in, take advantage, right?"

"I didn't steal her away from you." Chloe stated. "She broke up with you."

"I'm working my way to get her back." Jesse replied. "Didn't you know that?"

"She doesn't want to. Don't you get it?" Chloe glared at her friend.

"Look, Chloe. You and I, we've been friends for a long time. And I know that I would do anything for you, but Beca is extremely out of it." Jesse looked at Chloe. "Are you sure you even want to be in her world? Be a part of it? I mean, look at her." Jesse gestured to Beca who was still on the phone. "She's always busy, whether in school or work. She has huge responsibilities. Do you think you could keep up with that?"

"I can." Chloe firmly stated. "That's nothing. And I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Really? Will you understand the demands of her job? Of being the Senator's only daughter?" Jesse asked.

"We could talk about her job. Her charity, and all." Chloe argued. "What are you saying, Jesse? Please get to the point."

"All I'm saying is that, you're not meant for her." Jesse stated.

"Who are you to say that?!" Chloe raised her voice.

"Just stating a fact. You two don't fit." He shrugged. "And, I know you, Chloe. Sooner or later, your insecurities will eat you up once you realize that Beca's world is entirely different from yours."

"You can say all you want, Jesse. But that won't change the fact that she chose to be with me." Chloe stated. "And, no matter what you do…" Chloe swallowed hard. "Whether it would be filling her house with all the flowers your money could buy, fly her to Paris and back again, or give everything else a girl would ask for? Beca won't settle for someone like you."

"You don't know the future, Chloe. It all could change." Jesse scoffed.

"Whatever, Jesse. Just accept the fact, that right now, Beca isn't yours to begin with." Chloe stated. "And, before I forget, you can try all the time to get her back, I don't care. I'm not going down without a fight!" Chloe stated in defense.

Jesse snickered and just shook his head.

"All good?" Jesse and Chloe was startled when they heard Beca behind them.

"Yeah." Jesse grinned. "I was just extending Chloe my congratulations." He shrugged.

Beca looked at Chloe, and waited for the redhead to say something. However, Chloe adopted Jesse's excuse.

Looking at how Chloe's demeanor changed all throughout lunch, Beca knew that Chloe was lying.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hey, Chlo?" Beca asked while they were both walking to their classes.

"Hm?"

"What did Jesse tell you?"

"Huh? He didn't say anything." Chloe denied.

"Don't lie to me, Chloe. I know you, and I know Jesse. What did he tell you?" Beca tried once more.

"Nothing, really. He just said that he won't back down. That's it."

"Well, it looked really serious." Beca replied.

"It's alright. That was just it" Chloe smiled. "So, who called you? Your dad?"

"No. It was Kate. Our friend in Africa, she just wanted to say that the people there were asking about me." Beca giggled. "I miss them too."

"That's cute." Chloe giggled. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I'll start fixing things for the launch of Helping Hands, which would include a fund-raising event. I didn't tell her about Jesse, though. It would worry her, but I'll make sure that we would still work on it. You know, keep personal grievances aside." Beca explained. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah. Absolutely. I mean, Jesse's on that project too." Chloe replied.

"Don't worry, I'll take you with me when I fly back to Africa. Jesse might be my partner on the project, but I'd rather take you there with me." Beca pinched Chloe's cheek.

"Stop it!" Chloe swatted Beca's hands away from her cheeks.

"Your cheeks were turning red, I didn't know if you were blushing or it was all because of anger, or envy." Beca laughed. "So, which is which?"

"None of the above, Mitchell." Chloe snickered. "And, I'm used to the fact that everyone has eyes on you. So, no biggie."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Chloe answered confidently. "I know anyway that you have eyes for me."

"Wow. Such confidence, Beale." Beca laughed.

"I still couldn't believe that I'm dating you, honestly." Chloe glanced at Beca. "It feels like a dream."

"Shut it. We didn't get to the good parts, yet." Beca laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you." Chloe stated.

"Well, we're just getting started, so… there will be more days of you thinking if everything is a dream." Beca smirked.

"I better fasten my seatbelt then." Chloe commented.

"Huh?" Beca was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, really. But, I have this feeling that dating you would be a rollercoaster ride. There will be ups and downs, loops, and everything in between."

"So, you're going to bail, eventually?" Beca laughed. "Maybe, puke in the middle of it all?"

"No, silly." Chloe held Beca's hands. "I'm in the ride. No matter what happens."

* * *

 **MITCHELL MANSION, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca had to leave school early to start with a few paperworks she left at home. And to her surprise, Chloe offered to accompany her while she worked on it at home.

She didn't hesitate to decline, since Beca knew both her parents wouldn't be home.

It would be safe for her and Chloe. Even just for a while.

Chloe was still tensed though, and Beca had to assure her for a million times that her parents aren't home. She had to see the actual garage before she believed Beca.

Beca found it cute that Chloe was scared of seeing her parents. She teased the redhead about it, but Chloe told her that it wasn't a good joke. It was something serious that they would have to deal with sooner or later.

Of course, Beca understood what Chloe meant.

In fact, she was thinking of it ever since day one. And with all good honesty, she was ready to tell her parents, she just couldn't find the perfect moment.

She was ready to say that they were done with Jesse, and maybe slowly ease into the picture that she's dating Chloe.

She just needs the perfect time. But, lately, the universe seemed to deprive her the chance of doing so.

Chloe still felt like a stranger in the Mitchell Mansion. Yes, she's been there like around two or three times, but she knows that there's still a lot to discover.

It was the first time that she was there without Senator Warren and Cynthia, and it relieved her of all the tension.

"So, will you be good while I work?" Beca turned to the redhead who was looking around the art on the corridor to each room

"Yeah. Don't mind me." Chloe nodded in response.

"Like what you see?" Beca watched Chloe admire her father's collections. "They're my dad's collections. Whenever we go to a gallery, and he sees something he likes, we won't leave until we get it." She laughed. "It's like his toys."

"These are all so expensive, Beca." Chloe breezed through each painting.

"It's my dad's hobby." Beca shrugged. "And, my mom has her tapestries, and carpets and stuff like that. We have our own obsessions." She added.

"How about you?" Chloe asked the brunette who was waiting for her to finish admiring the paintings on the wall. "It's music, right?"

"Uh huh. You're a good listener." Beca giggled. "Come. I'll show you."

Chloe followed Beca. They passed a lot of rooms until they stopped into one next to Beca's. "What is this room?" Chloe asked.

"This is all where my magic happens." Beca joked as she opened the door.

Chloe's eyes widened upon seeing what was inside. There was a microphone stand, a grand piano, a violin. It looked weird, but Beca also has her mixing set inside.

"Don't judge. I know it's weird that I have my mixing equipment here." Beca laughed. "But, yeah, I stay here most of the time when I'm not in my room working. This is where you'll find me." She proudly stated.

"Wow." Chloe looked around the room. "I feel bad, your music room is even bigger than my room and Aubrey's combined."

Beca laughed at Chloe's comment. "So, there, if my dad has paintings, and my mom, her tapestries and carpets, I have this." Beca went to her mixing equipment, and fixed some of the tangled cables.

"What do you usually play? I remember seeing you play in the school auditorium. You were playing the violin." Chloe asked as she sat down on the chair by the grand piano.

"Depends, really." Beca sat beside Chloe. "It depends on the mood, but my favorite is my mixing equipment." She laughed. "I'm a DJ on the inside."

"I would like to see you mix." Chloe stated.

"We'll get there. One at a time, please." Beca snickered. "And yeah, but when I have the mood for the violin, I play that. And sometimes, just the piano. It's all on the mood, because when I believe that when you play, your heart matters."

"That's interesting." Chloe stood and continued to look at the pictures of Beca playing the instruments on the shelf. "You really have something in you, Beca. It was not wrong for me to like you."

"You're funny." Beca laughed as she lifted the cover of the piano's keys. She started to play with the keys while Chloe was keeping herself busy. "What do you want me to play?"

"Huh?" Chloe turned around. "Why? I don't remember asking you to play the piano for me."

"I know. It just feels wrong to show you my favorite place in the house aside from my room, without playing anything for you." Beca continued to fiddle with the piano. "So, what is it?"

"I don't have anything in mind, to be honest." Chloe shrugged. "Just play what you feel like playing."

"Alright." Beca paused and tried to think of something worth playing. "If you say so."

"Go on, take your time. No pressure." Chloe snickered. "I'll be here. Watching."

"That sounded creepy." Beca laughed. "Well, here goes nothing." Beca stretched which earned a laugh from Chloe.

 _Let's go out and be wild, do it while we can  
Runnin' free in the world, we got all weekend_

Beca's voice was so beautiful that even if she just started to sing a few words, Chloe couldn't tear her eyes away from the brunette.

Beca sounded like an angel.

It wasn't the first time that Chloe heard Beca sing. She remembered how Beca sang a Bruno Mars song, but this time it was different. It was just the piano, and Beca.

 _Tear it up, tear it down  
Gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin'  
Take me here, take me now  
Gettin' lost in a crowd with you._

Beca winked at Chloe when she caught her eye. Chloe knew that if possible, she would melt right then and there.

Everything sounded so perfect.

Chloe wouldn't trade the moment for anything.

 _Up, all night  
I waited for you all my life  
Hold my hand and keep me close  
I'll never let you go  
No, not tonight  
Keep me by your side  
Keep me by your side  
Keep me by your side._

Beca was kind of surprised when Chloe sang along. She urged the redhead to continue, but Chloe felt a little bit shy, causing Beca to continue to sing the song on her own.

 _By your side, by your side, by your side  
Side, by your side, by your side, by  
Keep me by your side  
By your side, by your side, by your side  
Side, by your side, by your side, by  
Keep me by your side._

 _Scattered hearts, broken glass, I don't feel a thing  
'Cause I'm frozen in time when you're next to me _

Chloe couldn't help but swoon over Beca's playing. The brunette was so graceful even just by playing the piano. She was drawn to the brunette, and she ended up sitting next to her by the piano.

 _Tear it up, tear it down  
Gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin'  
Take me here, take me now  
Gettin' lost in a crowd with you._

Beca's locks were falling on her face, and Chloe had the initiative to tuck it behind the brunette's ears. Beca smirked when Chloe did, and kept her eyes locked on the redhead while she sang.

The redhead tried her best to look away, but she was just so drawn to the brunette. And Chloe felt like a creep, but she couldn't help but look at Beca's lips while the latter was singing.

 _Up, all night  
I waited for you all my life  
Hold my hand and keep me close  
I'll never let you go  
No, not tonight  
Keep me by your side  
Keep me by your side  
Keep me by your side_

 _By your side, by your side, by your side  
Side, by your side, by your side, by  
Keep me by your side  
By your side, by your side, by your side  
Side, by your side, by your side, by  
Keep me by your side._

Again, Beca was singing to her and Chloe knows for a fact that she will never get tired of it. If it was Beca's way of expressing herself, then she'd gladly take it.

She has no plans of complaining anyway.

Everything is just perfect.

Chloe immediately had the urge to wrap her arms around the tiny brunette as soon as she stopped playing. Beca, on the other hand, was shocked at Chloe's reaction.

"Oh my god. That was so beautiful. I loved that song!" Chloe exclaimed.

"You know Jonas Blue?" Beca's eyes widened.

"Well, yes! Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe giggled.

Wow. I didn't know that." Beca shrugged. "So, there. You just witnessed me in my piano. You saw me with the violin, what's next?" She laughed.

"The mixing equipment, perhaps?" Chloe nudged the brunette.

"Maybe. Next time. I don't know, we'll see." Beca joked and laughed at how Chloe was pouting at her. "You're so cute when you do that." Beca gave Chloe a peck on the lips.

"If that earns me a kiss from you, then I'd do it all the time." Chloe giggled.

"Ha! No way. That won't work for me all the time." Beca shook her head.

"I'm just kidding." Chloe pulled Beca closer to her. "But, can I have one more kiss, pretty please?" The redhead begged.

"No." Beca declined playfully, but Chloe was persistent.

Both girls were laughing since they ended up tickling each other. They were so into it, that they didn't hear footsteps on the corridor.

Their giggles could be heard from downstairs, and it was undeniable that they were enjoying each other's company.

"What is going on?!" The door immediately opened, and Beca's eyes widened.

She knew that voice very well. It was her dad.

They were home early. And it looked like they saw them together with their faces close to each other.

Beca stood up and fixed herself, and Chloe did the same thing too.

"Dad. Mom." Beca walked up to her parents. "Uhm, we were just having fun." Beca looked at Chloe, and Chloe was hesitant to step up, but she did anyway, out of respect.

"Good afternoon, Sir and Maam." Chloe greeted.

"That didn't look like just having fun." The Senator stated. "It looked like something more."

Beca kept her eyes locked on her parents, and she felt Chloe stiffen behind her. She took a deep breath, and tried her best to count from one to ten.

"Rebecca." Cynthia joined in. "Is there something you have to tell us?"

"Yes." Beca closed her eyes, and swallowed hard. "Uhm… I broke up with Jesse."

Cynthia let out a gasp and Beca could sense that her father was already angry. "You, what?!" The Senator raised his voice, which startled everyone in the room.

"You heard me, Dad. I broke up with Jesse." Beca repeated in a calm voice. "We weren't working out and…"

The Senator stepped forward. "You don't have to explain. You should've talked things out with him!"

"I don't like him as much as he likes me, Dad. You can't force it!" Beca answered back.

"You are getting back with Jesse, Rebecca. Whether you like it or not!" Her father raised his voice, a little louder this time.

Cynthia was scared enough to interrupt, and Chloe was in an awkward position. "Excuse me, I'll just go." Chloe stated as she backed away from everyone in the room.

"No. You're staying." Beca looked at her, and stopped her from leaving.

"She has to leave. This is a family matter." Cynthia argued.

"No. She's staying." Beca insisted. "Look, dad…" Beca turned to her father who was still angry. "I can't be with Jesse…" She sighed. "I'm seeing someone else."

"Who?! Chloe?!" The Senator looked at Beca, and then at Chloe who was really nervous standing behind Beca.

"Yes. It's Chloe!" Beca blurted out, and pulled the redhead to stand next to her. "This isn't a problem, right?"

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Cynthia shook her head. "My only daughter? Dating a girl? I just can't!"

"I don't see anything wrong with it, Mom. It's a free country!" Beca argued.

"Beca…" Chloe tried to let Beca calm down.

"No, Chloe." Beca brushed the redhead aside, and continued to face her parents. "So, is it a problem, or what?!"

"Stop this nonsense, Rebecca!" Her father warned. "You stop whatever you have with Chloe. That is not right!"

"You're homophobes! Both of you!" Beca shouted back. "After all that I've done for the family, you can't accept me! Who would've thought that the most looked up to Senator, and most successful businesswoman are homophobes?!" Beca snickered. "Ironic, right? But, you have no choice. Your daughter is bisexual, folks!"

"You better watch your mouth, young lady!" Her father raised a finger at her.

"This is just a phase you're going through, Rebecca. You're just confused." Cynthia tried to reason with her daughter. "Maybe if Chloe will stay away…"

"No! You're not going to do that, because I won't let you!" Beca said in defense. "I like, Chloe. I really do. Listen, I'm not asking for permission. I'm stating a fact. All you have to do is accept the fact that I like her."

Senator Warren and Cynthia stood in silence, and Beca took it as sign that her parents won't agree with her.

"This is hopeless. You are hopeless." Beca remarked.

Chloe was worried about what was happening, but Beca was too angry to listen to her. She wanted to calm Beca down, thinking that Beca would regret anything that would come out of her mouth.

She was shocked that Beca had told her parents about her. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Let's go, Chloe." Beca held Chloe's hands, and pulled her out of the room.

"Rebecca! You listen to me!" Her father called out before she was able to make it out of the room. "You make one more step, and I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

Chloe tried to reason out with Beca, but Beca was firm with her decision. "You're not doing this right now."

"We are your parents, and as long as you're living under our roof, you abide with our terms and conditions. You leave Chloe, and we'll forget this happened." Cynthia explained.

"Do you hear yourself? Both of you? You're even worse than I thought!" Beca scoffed. "I'm sorry. But, this time, I have to stand up for what I want. All my life you've been in control, this is my chance to do something for myself. This wouldn't be a problem if you just accept that I like Chloe."

Warren couldn't say anything, there were no words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm not going to forget my responsibilities, if that's what you're worried about." Beca stated.

"You can't do things on your own, you need us." Cynthia stated.

"You need me. It's the other way around." Beca scoffed. "I'm young, I can do things on my own. And, I'm going to continue Helping Hands. With or without you." Beca turned her back, and was ready to leave her parents.

"Rebecca! You are not leaving the premises! Do you hear me?!" The Senator shouted. "You better stop where you are, young lady!"

"Are you out of your mind, Rebecca?" Cynthia was crying, but still kept her husband from doing anything that would harm their daughter. "You should hear yourself."

"I'm fighting for what I believe in." Beca stared at her father and her mother. "I'm not asking much, if you think about it." She looked at them with disbelief. More of disgust, actually.

With her parents left in the room still furious, Beca walked away with Chloe in hand. The redhead, still in shock of what just happened.

* * *

"Warren. What are we going to do?" Cynthia was pacing the room, still in disbelief that their daughter walked out on them.

"We'll leave her be." Warren stated as he stopped his wife, and hugged her. "She'll be back, eventually. I know she will. She'll realize that everything is a huge mistake."

"What if she won't?" Cynthia asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Don't worry, honey." Warren kissed his wife's forehead. "If Rebecca still doesn't realize what she has done, we'll have to step in. We'll make her come back."

* * *

 **PIEDMONT PARK, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca was fuming when they left their house. Obviously, it was not the reaction that she expected from her parents.

She was not intending that her parents would find out any sooner, but since it was all there, she had the choice to tell them.

There was no such thing as a perfect moment, if in the end of it all, her parents would still have the same reaction about it. Either way, they would still be furious about it.

Beca hasn't said anything to Chloe ever since. Chloe was getting worried, she didn't know how to take things in, but she had to be there for Beca. It was a tough decision for Beca to admit what they have with Chloe, it's the least thing she could do for now.

Beca was dragged into Piedmont Park by Chloe. She wanted to be left alone, but Chloe was insistent that a little air wouldn't harm Beca. Beca was obedient enough to accede to Chloe's suggestion. She remained quiet on the way there, though. Chloe was understanding enough to give her space.

As soon as they arrived at the park, Beca found herself sitting at the bench, with a lot of thoughts going on in her mind. She ended up staring at the air, and Chloe was still close by.

"Beca…" Chloe held the brunette's hand to comfort the latter. She was relieved when Beca didn't take her hand away. "Please…Talk to me." Chloe caressed Beca's hand, but the brunette remained still.

Beca was into deep thought, and Chloe could see that. She just wished she knew what was going on in Beca's mind at that moment. She was ready to drop things off, she stood up to give Beca a little more space.

"I'm sorry." Beca reached for Chloe's hand before the redhead could make any more steps further.

"Hey." Chloe sighed. "It's okay."

"No. You shouldn't have seen all of it." Beca tried to keep her composure. She needed to be strong. "I'm sorry that my parents didn't react the way we wanted them to. I'm sorry that I got you into this mess. I'm sorry…"

"Beca. No. Don't." Chloe wiped the tears forming in Beca's eyes. "I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the reason why you're in this position right now." She looked at Beca.

"I had to tell them, Chloe. We couldn't keep this going on any further. Eventually they'll know. It would be better if it came from me, than knowing it from someone else." Beca wiped the tears on her cheeks. "It's just that, I expected that they would be happy for me, you know?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't really know the right words to say right now. I'm also still in shock." Chloe replied. "But, you didn't have to do that at that time, Becs. I did not pressure you or anything, remember?"

"I know. I was just thinking…" Beca said in between sobs. "That there would be no perfect time to tell them. Did you see how they reacted? Whether it be the perfect time or not, nothing would change. They would still get mad. There's no point." She further explained. "At least now, we know."

"What do you have in mind?" Chloe sighed. Beca had a point. No matter how much preparation, the Senator and Cynthia wouldn't like the idea of them together.

"Honestly, I don't know." Beca shrugged. "They're pissed at me. No. Angry."

Chloe didn't say anything more but she hugged Beca in return. "I'm sorry that this had to happen, Beca. Really."

"It was my choice, Chloe." Beca stared at the redhead's face, and looked into her eyes. "And, I'm telling you this, being with me won't be easy from now on. Who knows what my dad has up on his sleeves? Who knows what will happen? But, despite all of that, I didn't regret anything I said back there. I don't regret standing up for you. Not at all."

"You really like me that much, huh?" Chloe tried to keep the conversation light. "Oh, and I might forget, that British accent of yours tend to show up when you're angry. It's hot."

"Wasn't it obvious?" Beca gave Chloe half a smile. "And, the accent, oh please. Let's not. I think I'll always have it with me. You'll get used to it eventually." She chuckled.

"That was such a huge thing to do, Beca." Chloe sighed.

"It was the first time I did that." Beca proudly stated. "It hurts, yes. But, it felt a little better to get things off my chest even for a while. It took me too long, though."

"What about your work? Helping Hands?" Chloe just had to ask. She wasn't sure on how Beca would go from there.

"Work? I doubt that my father would like to see me in his office." Beca shrugged. "Helping Hands? I'm working on my fund-raising campaign. It will push through, with or without my parents. There are lots of people here with a good heart, that's what I believe in."

"I'm going to help you, alright?" Chloe stated. "We're going to make sure it's going to happen."

"You don't have to be doing it, Chloe. Focus on your Art Exhibit, that's more important." Beca replied. "I seriously don't want to burden you because of my own doing."

There was a moment of silence, before Chloe spoke up. "But, I want to…"

"No. Just trust me on this. Please." Beca pleaded. "Chlo.." Beca swallowed hard. "You're free to walk out, alright? I know what my father can do, and I don't want to take you in this deep hole anymore further."

Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks, and made the brunette face her. "Are you mad? You just stood up for me back there. And now, you're giving me an opportunity to leave you?"

"Well, if you can't take it anymore? I don't know." Beca was confused.

"Look at me." Chloe instructed, but Beca darted her eyes away from the redhead. "Hey, right here." Chloe urged Beca to look her in the eyes. "I'm not doing that. I'm not leaving you. I'm not bailing."

"You serious?" Beca's eyes widened. "You can run while it's still easy."

"Yes. Dead serious." Chloe assured the brunette. "This is the start of our rollercoaster ride, Beca. And, if you forgot, I told you. I'm in this thing. Ups and downs, loops and all."

"Thank you, Chloe." Beca held onto the redhead's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "That means a lot to me."

"No, Beca." Chloe kissed Beca's lips. "Thank YOU. It's the first time someone actually did that for me."

"No need to thank me, Chlo. I'd stand up for you. All the time." Beca kissed Chloe's temple. "I mean it."

"Why? Why me?"

"It's just simple, Chloe." Beca grinned at the redhead. "I found someone worth fighting for. And, it's you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. How about that? Beca flipped!**

 **And, I apologize if this wasn't what you were expecting. I know some of you wanted it to be a big revelation to Beca's parents, but I wanted it to be something casual. Something more do-able. I hope that's okay?**

 **Tell me your thoughts, please? x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Ever since the night that Beca walked out on her parents, she felt better. She could already be herself around people, with nothing more in mind about what her parents could possibly think about her. Well, they knew. She told them. They just didn't accept the fact that she's bisexual.

She was still mindful of her actions, though. She still carries her father's name-and she's not that type of person who could resort to a rebellious behavior just because her own parents couldn't accept her. She wanted to give them time. Of course, they were in shock, and Beca couldn't blame them. She even remembered how she was so confused with her sexuality, that's why she opted to give her parents some space.

Beca knew her parents would change how they treat her compared to before. She didn't mind that, but she noticed that the Senator wouldn't even dare speak a word to her, and Cynthia wouldn't even look her in the eye. It was awkward to be communicating through the maid or the driver as a messenger to get things said and done, but what could Beca do, right? She won't change her mind. She is what she really is.

Beca had no choice but to live through that for the whole week. What felt like home before, now feels empty.

* * *

 **STARBUCKS COFFEE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca needed to get things of her chest. Well, basically, she also needed her own space from everything that was going on.

She was thankful that her cousin, Stacie didn't hesitate to meet her once she called her up.

"Hey." Stacie immediately hugged her from behind. "I missed you." Stacie kissed her cousin's cheek as she greeted her.

"Stace." Beca hugged her in return. "I missed you too."

"Well, we're both… you know, busy." Stacie grinned. "I mean, you and Chloe plus work, then Aubrey and I." She bit her lip.

Beca giggled and offered the taller brunette a seat opposite her. "Thank you for meeting up with me, Stace."

Stacie shook her head in response. "I told you. I am one call away. I don't care if Charlie Puth said that too. But, I was dead serious when I said that." Stacie reached out for her cousin's hand on the table. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"So you already know, huh?" Beca fiddled with her hands on the table.

Stacie bit her lower lip, and met her cousin's stare. "Yeah. Apparently, your dad called my dad about it." She shrugged. "We don't mind, you know. Well, I don't. And I assume my parents won't mind. They still don't know about me, maybe they're really oblivious or it's just that they don't care."

Beca brushed her hair away from her face. "I hate them. Really."

"Calm down. We could talk things out, alright? Let's go get our coffee first." Stacie pulled Beca out of her seat, and dragged her to the line.

Stacie ordered her usual Green Tea Latte, alongside Beca's Caramel Macchiato. But, when Stacie was reaching out for her purse, Beca immediately held her arm to stop her. "I'll pay. I invited you." Beca handed the barista her credit card.

Beca was puzzled as to why it was taking a lot of time for their transaction, prompting her to question the barista. "Excuse me, is there something wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Miss. Your credit card has been declined. It won't get through." The barista handed Beca back her credit card. Beca didn't question anymore, but immediately took out her wallet and handed the barista a few dollars for their drink.

"What was that?" Stacie approached Beca when she noticed that there was something wrong.

"Looks like my credit card privileges are cut out." Beca tapped her card on the counter while waiting for their drinks.

"I could've paid for it, Beca." Stacie replied.

"No, Stace. I have cash with me. It's just that, I didn't expect that they'd do that." Beca sighed. "They're testing me."

"Well, I won't leave you alone. You know that, right?" Stacie held onto Beca's arm. "Tell me whatever you need, and I'll help you with it."

"I'm okay, Stace." Beca reached out for their drinks, and handed Stacie hers. "I just have to get used to it."

"Tell me all about it, Beca. I know what's going on in your house. What's next after taking away your credit card privileges? They'll make you walk to school?" Stacie questioned all at the same time.

"Who knows?" Beca shrugged. "I'm thinking of giving them space. So…"

"You're moving out?" Stacie looked shocked. "Are you serious?"

"Maybe? Or, I'll get an apartment on my own." Beca casually stated.

"Stay with us!" Stacie exclaimed. "You're family. You don't need to do that!"

"No, Stace. I thought of that already. My dad will find out, and yeah, that will be lots of trouble. Once he finds out, maybe he'll barge into your house with my mom, and who knows what else they'd do? I don't want to be a fuss." Beca explained. "Besides, that would be embarrassing to Uncle Harry and Aunt Sophie."

"Beca…" Stacie tried to reason out, but Beca won't have it.

"No, Stace. I have to show my parents that I could do it." Beca firmly stated. "That would be contrary to the point of me leaving the house, you know? Seeking shelter to a relative?" Beca chuckled.

"You and your principles, Beca." Stacie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "But, seriously, never ever hesitate to tell me, okay? I'm with you in this."

"Thank you, Stace. I love you." Beca hugged Stacie.

"Oh, c'mon. We're family." Stacie lingered in the hug that Beca gave her. "And, I love you too."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

It was another free day for Chloe and Aubrey, so they spend their day being a couch potato. Chloe forced Aubrey to watch the remaining episodes of How To Get Away With Murder, and good enough, the blonde did.

However, Chloe noticed the blonde glance at her phone once in a while. Chloe paused the show, and turned to Aubrey. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey replied and forced a smile.

"Waiting for Stacie?" Chloe asked once again.

Aubrey nodded her head in response. "It's just weird that she hasn't texted me today, nor called me up. I wonder if I did something wrong. I mean, we've been busy, but there isn't a day that we won't text or talk."

"Hey. Maybe she's piled up with work, or maybe she's in a meeting?" Chloe tried to cheer Aubrey up.

"Yeah. You're right. I forget that she's a superwoman." Aubrey grinned.

"But, you guys are alright?" Chloe wanted to make sure.

"Yup. We're really good. I've never been happier with her." Aubrey blushed as she opened up with Chloe. "We may be keeping things lowkey, but I appreciate all those little things she does for me. Like walking me to class, eating together, and even when she just drives me home." She grinned.

"That's adorable, Bree." Chloe gushed. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Chloe." Aubrey sat closer to her best friend, and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder. "You and Beca, though. How are you?"

"Well, nothing much to say since we just started going out. Aside from what you see in school, it's just that. But, Beca and I are good. Really." Chloe remembered not telling Aubrey what happened in the Mitchell household, and she contemplated on how she would lay it all out, and since the topic about Beca has already started, she decided to ease it in.

"Good thing that she's treating you nicely. I could see it but, it felt better coming from you." Aubrey sipped her hot chocolate.

"Yeah. Beca's adorable despite all the façade of being Miss Independent." Chloe grinned.

"I agree. Beca is really something." Aubrey replied. "By the way, did she tell her parents yet?"

Chloe swallowed hard and moved away from Aubrey. "Uhm, about that…"

"What?" Aubrey looked worried causing her to put her hot chocolate back down on the table.

"She already did." Chloe sighed. "In fact, she did it infront of me. She told the Senator and her mom, that we're dating."

"She did what?!" Aubrey couldn't believe that Beca told her parents so quickly. She was expecting Beca to lay it all down one at a time.

"You heard me right, Bree. She stood up for me. She walked out on her parents despite their threats that she won't like it once she steps out of their premises." Chloe continued. "It all happened so fast, Bree. And I couldn't help but think if Beca did the right thing."

"Chlo…" Aubrey scooted closer to Chloe. "That was Beca's choice. She chose to fight for you, to stand up for herself. It didn't seem all so fast, well, maybe to you it did, but I had a feeling that Beca really thought things through."

"Yeah. She mentioned that to me." Chloe replied. "She said she didn't regret anything, too."

"See? Because she has thought about it. She really did. You don't just do that in a snap." Aubrey giggled. "I admire her bravery. That was a huge risk. What did else did she say?"

"We talked about it. I asked her, and she told me that she finally found something worth fighting for." Chloe's eyes were glistening while sharing what they talked about with Beca in Piedmont Park. "She even warned me that being with her won't be easy. But, I said that I'll stick with her no matter how crazy things get."

"Wow. I feel like I'm witnessing a real life telenovela." Aubrey snickered.

Chloe slapped Aubrey's arm playfully. "I'm serious, Bree."

"I am, too." Aubrey laughed. "It kind of makes me curious as to what the Senator would do, though."

"I know. I think of that too." Chloe sighed. "But, I believe Beca and I can handle no matter what it is. I know it."

"I agree." Aubrey lifted Chloe's chin and smiled at her. "You both will."

Aubrey and Chloe's moment was ruined by several knocks on their door. "I'll get it." Aubrey stood up and proceeded to check who it was.

As soon as she opened the door, she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug given by Stacie. "Hi, Babe!"

"Woah." Aubrey laughed as she held on to the brunette.

"Sorry, I just came here instead of calling you." Stacie kissed Aubrey's cheek. "I hope it's alright."

"Of course. I'd prefer you over your text messages." Aubrey giggled and led Stacie inside.

Chloe aw that it was Stacie who was on the door, so she stood up and greeted her too. "Hi, Stace."

"Hi, Chloe." Stacie returned the hug. However, Chloe wasn't as subtle as she thinks she is, Stacie saw her look behind her back. "I'm sorry, Chlo. Beca isn't with me right now. She had a meeting to attend to."

Chloe's face fell, but she immediately recovered from it. "It's okay. I just thought…"

"It's alright. Aubrey's like that with me, sometimes. Right?" Stacie nudged the blonde, and as usual, Aubrey denied such fact.

"So, the reason why I came here, aside from seeing you, of course." Stacie tapped Aubrey's nose. "I wanted to talk to you about Beca." She now turned to Chloe. "Don't tell Beca, though."

Chloe was puzzled, she hasn't talked to Beca about things regarding her parents after that night. Stacie might have news, and it worried her. "What's that?"

"Well, things in Beca's house has been really… uhm… messy?"

"What do you mean messy?" Chloe asked.

"Beca is getting the cold shoulder from her parents for a week now." Stacie blurted out.

"I didn't know that." Chloe pouted.

"Of course, she won't tell you, Chlo." Aubrey scoffed.

"I mean, I knew that they're mad at her, but I assumed that they'd still… you know, casually talk once in a while?" Chloe explained what was on her mind.

"They don't." Stacie sighed. "Anyway, that's not a problem, since Beca doesn't care. The thing is, they're starting to make things hard for Beca. They cut out her credit card privileges, we just found out earlier, and like you, I'm also worried for her. She says she can handle things, but I just want you guys to know about her plan."

"What plan?" Aubrey asked, this time.

"Beca plans to move out of their house." Stacie shared.

"What? She didn't tell me anything about that." Chloe stood up and reached for her phone.

"No, Chloe. Don't call her." Stacie stopped the redhead. "I'm telling you because she rejected my offer to stay with me in our place. So, if ever she opens this up to one of you, I'm asking you to maybe help me change her mind? I mean, convince her to stay with me."

"Won't that be an issue with your parents?" Aubrey chimed in.

"They know what happened. Uncle Warren called my parents about it. But, they don't mind at all." Stacie explained. "Just reason with her, if ever, alright? She doesn't have to know that I talked to you guys about it. She'll kill me if she'll find out."

"Of course, babe. We'll try our best, right, Chloe?" Aubrey turned to Chloe who was processing things. "Chlo?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure, Stace. I want that for Beca too." Chloe replied despite still looking lost in her thoughts.

"I'm just concerned about her. I'm sorry to bother you with this." Stacie sighed.

"Hey. It's alright." Chloe hugged Stacie. "You are not the only one, Stace. Your cousin has this effect on me that I can't really understand. I've never felt this with someone else until she came. Well, I really like her. Like, so much. So, yeah…"

"C'mon, Chlo. That's already more than liking Beca." Aubrey interrupted. "You can't always say that you like her when you just don't like her." Aubrey laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Stacie asked.

After Aubrey told the whole story of how Beca stood up for Chloe, and how Chloe wouldn't stop gushing over that incident. Stacie eyed the redhead who was covering herself up with the pillows on the couch.

"Hey, Chloe. Aubrey has a point." Stacie laughed. "You can't say that you like my cousin, when you just don't like her."

"I don't know what you're babbling about, you two." Chloe tried to cover her ears from Aubrey and Stacie' laugh.

"Just admit it, Chloe." Stacie giggled.

Aubrey and Stacie wouldn't stop pestering her about how she would blurt out that she only likes Beca. Chloe had enough, and shushed both Aubrey and Stacie.

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I love Beca! I'm in love with her, okay?!" Chloe was laughing as soon as she let it all out. "I'm so in love with her!You happy now?!"

"That's my girl." Aubrey giggled, while Chloe's face was still blushing from embarrassment.

"So, when are you telling Beca?" Stacie asked while trying hard to stop herself from giggling.

"I don't know. There's a lot of things going on. So, maybe when it will get better. Since we just started dating and all." Chloe shrugged.

"Time is meaningless when you're in love, Chloe." Stacie reminded the redhead of what she used to say to her when the latter was still hard core crushing on Beca. "Remember that."

* * *

 **LITTLE ITALY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca didn't want to push through with her meeting, but she had to. Or else, she would be disappointing Kate and all those who she left in Solwezi. She loved them, and no matter how hard everything else is right now, she's determined to push through. She won't break her promise to return. She can't afford to break it.

"Beca."

"Jesse." Beca said in a serious tone. "Have a seat."

"Don't be so formal, Beca." Jesse joked.

"We're keeping things professional." Beca sighed.

"I know. But, you don't have to be so formal around me like we haven't been friends." Jesse argued. "How can we work together if we have this so much tension going on?"

Beca eyed Jesse flashing his signature grin, and she realized that he had a point. "Alright. But, I want to make things clear…"

"We're doing this for Helping Hands." Jesse interrupted. "I know, Beca. But, I still want us to be friends."

"We'll talk about that later on." Beca started to take papers out of her folder. "Business, first. It's our priority."

"Okay. If you say so." Jesse raised his hands in surrender knowing that there was no way to persuade Beca at that moment to be friends with him. "I'll take your word on that though. We'll talk about it later on."

Beca pretended not to hear anything, and continued to lay all papers infront of Jesse. "So, here. I made a list of what is needed in Solwezi. Most of it are for the community. I assume you still have your plans for the house project?"

"Yeah. I have them." Jesse handed Beca an envelope which contained all of his plans for building houses for the people back in Africa. "What do you want to focus on first?"

Beca browsed through all of Jesse's written plans, and she hated to admit it, they were good.

"I was thinking of having two teams, or maybe three?" Beca looked at Jesse who was listening intently. "Like, you could handle all the matters for the rehabilitation of their homes, and maybe I'd concentrate with logistics, and check on the supplies needed for the school, the hospital and all those."

"I think that's good enough. I could handle the rehabilitation and construction." Jesse agreed.

"But, you have to remember that you won't make decisions alone. You should consult matters with me. You propose, I approve." Beca stated clearly.

"I know, Beca. No need to reiterate." Jesse smirked.

"I just want things to be clear." Beca shrugged. "So, we'll work on that once we have enough funds. We have to start planning the fund raising program."

"We could start with what we have Beca. My dad would donate, your parents, Stacie's parents, I would donate, too. Maybe that's enough to get us started?" Jesse proposed.

"No. That won't be enough. I don't want it to be slowed down in the middle just because we lack donations." Beca was stern on her stand, shooting down Jesse's attempt to argue. "Once we start, we shouldn't go back."

Of course, her parents. She thought of them. But, Beca would stand firm with her decision even if it would be difficult for her to gather funds.

"Okay…" Jesse sighed. "What do you have in mind for the fund raising event?"

"Do you have any suggestions?" Beca asked.

"Polo Tournament. Then, we do a banquet after?" Jesse suggested. "You and I play on opposing teams."

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? You and I used to play Polo. We're both good at it. And, believe me, once they find out that you and I will be playing, it would attract more people. It will be a good game. I can see it now."

"Why can't it be golf?"

"Golf is boring." Jesse stated.

"Polo is too." Beca argued.

"Watching people ride horses is better than watching a golf ball land on someplace else." Jesse shrugged. "I don't know. But, like you said, I propose, you approve. It's your call."

"I'll think about it." Beca stated. "I'll let you know."

"Awesome." Jesse smirked. "So, we're good?"

"The plan is good, the proposal, I'll get back to you on that. But us, as in you and me? Professionally, yes. But, beyond that…" Beca explained.

"We'll talk about it later on. I get it." Jesse laughed. "Anyway, I have to go. Just give me a call, alright?"

"Alright." Beca nodded in response.

"No problem. The donations are ready. I'll put in my dad's and my donation anytime. Just tell me when." Jesse stated.

"We'll open a bank account for Helping Hands as soon as we're good to go with the Fund raising." Beca replied. "I'll let you know if it's ready."

"I'll be waiting." Jesse stated as he left. "Always."

* * *

 **MITCHELL TELECOMMUNICATIONS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Cynthia knew how the Senator could be whenever he would get mad, that's why she was still worried about their daughter as soon as Beca walked out on them a week ago.

With all honesty, she really didn't like Beca to be with Chloe. She even remembered how she told her husband about how things looked different between Beca and Chloe. She felt that in an instant, she was Beca's mother after all.

She was really concerned about her daughter, of course, she does, despite the anger she feels at the same time. Thus, when she saw her phone ring, and Beca's name flashed on the screen, she did not hesitate to pick up.

"Rebecca."

"Really? You cut out my credit card privileges?!" Beca was angry, judging on the tone of her voice.

"We did what we have to do." Rebecca replied. "Your father said…"

"What's next? Ban me from entering the house? The company? Disown me?!" Beca shouted at her mother, and Cynthia tried her best to keep calm.

"That's not what we meant to do, Rebecca." Cynthia replied.

"If this is your way to make me change my mind…" Beca stated. "Better tell Dad, it's not working. You're even making it worse for you guys."

"Why don't we talk about what happened over coffee?" Cynthia proposed. "We haven't had a decent talk since…"

"I'm not one your clients or stockholders, Mom. And there's nothing to talk about, since I know deep down, you still won't accept everything. There's no need to pretend." Beca stated as she ended the call.

She wished that it would be easy to accept her daughter. However, she couldn't. She just can't. As of now.

 **NOAH'S ARCADE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Stacie was struggling to get the stuffed panda for Aubrey on the crane, and Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at how hard Stacie was trying for her.

"C'mon, Babe. It's okay. It's just a panda." Aubrey tried to pull Stacie away from the crane game.

"I told you, I'll get you one." Stacie kept her eyes focused on the crane, and measured where exactly it would land.

"You really are hard headed, huh." Aubrey snickered when Stacie's attempt to get the panda failed again.

"Well, it runs in the blood. Mitchell's my middle name, if you forgot." Stacie laughed. "Hence, Beca and I share some traits."

"I could see that." Aubrey was still watching Stacie win a panda for her. "But, hey, do you think Beca will be alright?"

"Yep. She can pull through. It would be difficult, since it's the first time she's done this ever. But, I have faith in Beca." Stacie replied without looking back at Aubrey. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about Chloe, that's all. She's involved, no matter how you see it." Aubrey sighed. "I don't want Chloe to be hurt. I know that Beca's your cousin, but I do hope you understand."

"I do. I feel the same way over Beca, too. I could be really protective of her, like how you are with Chloe." Stacie grinned. "The least thing we could do right now is provide emotional support. Uncle Warren has his ways, you know. What he wants, he gets."

"I didn't know he could be evil." Aubrey stated in disbelief.

"He's a good man, if you're good to him. But once you get to his bad side, he'll get on yours too. Sad to say, his daughter is as stubborn as he is." Stacie joked, which Aubrey found funny too. "Aha! Gotcha!" Stacie crossed her fingers as she watched the crane pick up the panda that Aubrey wanted.

She found herself jumping up and down as soon as the crane dropped the stuffed panda. Aubrey, too.

"You did it!" Aubrey cheered as Stacie held the stuffed panda up high.

"I told you I'll get you one, right?" Stacie kissed Aubrey's cheeks and handed her the stuffed panda.

"Persistent, much?" Aubrey joked.

"Whatever, without it, you wouldn't have that panda in your arms right now." Stacie smirked in response.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe was left alone in the apartment. Stacie took Aubrey out to treat her. The pair invited Chloe to come with, but Chloe declined in order to give the pair time to spend together.

She missed Beca.

Beca has been on her mind all day. She still couldn't get over the fact that she openly, no, forcefully admitted to Stacie and Aubrey that she loved Beca.

Chloe thought of what Beca would say if ever she says it out loud.

Of course, she knew that Beca liked her. But, like and love are two different things and Chloe couldn't keep still since she was scared to know if Beca loved her in return.

Beca stood up for her. She reminded herself of that. Beca even said that she was someone worth fighting for.

She was undeniably in love with Beca Mitchell. Like Aubrey said, she's whipped.

Chloe buried her head in her pillow the whole time she was thinking about it, that's why she was startled when someone was in their front door.

She hurriedly ran downstairs to meet that person. She was hoping it was Beca, and she was right.

Beca was smiling at her as soon as she saw her. And, Chloe was grinning from ear to ear too.

"Hey, babe." Chloe welcomed Beca with a hug, and a peck on the lips.

"Hey." Beca said in return.

Chloe noticed that Beca was tired. She notices everything about Beca, to be honest.

"Are you alright? You look tired." Chloe pulled Beca over to the couch, letting the brunette lie on her lap as she stroked the latter's locks.

"I am tired." Beca yawned. "But, it's okay. It's nothing new."

"What happened? You can tell me all about it." Chloe offered. "I'm here to listen. So, tell me about your tiring day." She giggled.

"I just did a meeting for Helping Hands, aside from that, there's none." Beca shrugged.

"With Jesse?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca stated.

"How is he?"

"Still the same. But, I told him we should be professionals and he understood. We'll be working on the fund raising campaign." Beca continued to explain. "How about you? Free day, right? Where's Aubrey?"

"She left with Stacie. Stacie came by to pick her up." Chloe giggled.

"That's good." Beca closed her eyes, while Chloe continued to play with her locks.

"How are you and your parents?" Chloe was scared that Beca would flip out on her since she asked about a sensitive topic.

"Same. They're still mad." Beca said in casually, like she's used to it by now. "They relieved me of my credit card privileges." She added. "Well, it's okay, I mean, I still have my own bank account…"

"I can't believe that they're really serious with those things they told you." Chloe sighed.

"Well, they are." Beca giggled. "And, I've been getting the silent treatment at home. It's like we don't exist in each other's worlds."

Chloe remembered what Stacie had told her. She just wanted Beca to open up, thus she refrained herself from forcing the brunette to talk about it.

"Go on, I'm listening." Chloe hummed as she massaged Beca's temples, this time.

"There's nothing much to say, Chloe. It's just that. And, by the way, I plan to move out soon. So, maybe if you have the time, help me look for an apartment?" Beca said while her eyes were closed. "It would be such a relief to move out since our house feels so empty these days. I don't want to live with Stacie though, even if she offered."

"Are you sure about that?" Chloe questioned.

"I'm still thinking about it, but most likely it's going to happen. Though, it would only be temporary. Since I'm still hoping that my parents would come to terms with my whole being." Beca explained.

"Then, if that's the case…"

"Then what?"

"Why don't you stay with me and Aubrey here?" Chloe suggested with a huge smile on her face. "Temporarily, as you said."

Beca opened her eyes as soon as she heard Chloe's suggestion. "What? No."

"C'mon, Beca. It would be better if you'd stay here with us rather than getting your own apartment. At least, we'll be both at peace knowing that we live in one apartment. I'm worried about you." Chloe reasoned. "And with that, we know what's going on with each other."

Beca sat up and faced Chloe. "I don't know, Chloe. I don't want to be a burden on you. And, if I move out, there's a possibility that they might find me here."

"So what?" Chloe shrugged. "They know were dating."

"You won't drop this, won't you?" Beca giggled.

"I won't." Chloe snickered.

"But what about Aubrey?" Beca asked. "She's supposed to have a say in this."

"It will be alright with her, I assume. With you around here, Stacie would come more often, and she'll like that." Chloe stated. "So, what do you say?"

Beca looked at Chloe who really looked serious on her offer. "Uhm…"

"Beca, with all these things happening around you, I'd be more at peace knowing that you're in the next room safe and sound."

"My dad isn't a kidnapper or a killer, Chloe." Beca snickered. "My mom isn't too." She added.

"I know, Becs! But, just think about it, will you?" Chloe sighed. "We know that your father and mother would do all means possible to get you back. You said it yourself, they might even make things hard for me too, but isn't it better that we're there for each other while these things are happening?"

Beca admired the redhead who was trying her best to persuade her to stay in their apartment. Beca found it adorable, and in the long run, dorky since Chloe started to point out a few more reasons for Beca to stay with her and Aubrey such as not walking far enough just to get to school, and how she boasted that Aubrey makes good hot chocolate, and how she owns a Bluetooth speaker that she'll gladly lend Beca even if she won't ask.

Beca ended up staring at the redhead, who won't keep her mouth shut.

She is indeed, persistent.

Thus, Beca couldn't stop herself from grinning at the redhead who was still clueless that Beca wasn't paying attention anymore to anything that she's saying, causing Beca to put a halt on it.

"Chloe. Stop." Beca stated.

"But, you see, Beca… There's more, Stacie could see you all the time, and she's family so you won't miss home…" Chloe still continued to point out a few more reasons for Beca to change her mind.

"Chloe."

"Also… If there's something you need for school, you don't need to buy, Aubrey has lots of stuff, we have like, a bookstore here…"

"Chloe." Beca had to put her hands over Chloe's mouth just so the redhead would stop blabbering. "There we go." Beca said as soon as Chloe stopped talking.

"I'm sorry. I was over reacting." Chloe sighed.

"It's alright. I understand." Beca snickered.

"So yeah… I'll stop now."

"Awesome. Since you're done blabbering, can I ask something now?"

"Sure." Chloe replied. "What's that? Ask away."

"So, I was wondering…" Beca looked around the house, which made Chloe nervous.

"Yeah?" Chloe followed Beca's gaze around the house.

Beca found it funny how Chloe was being nervous and all. However, to spare the redhead from anxiety, she moved closer to Chloe and whispered in the redhead's ear. "When can I move in?"

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Was this a good move for Beca? Do you think Aubrey will approve?**

 **Also, do you think Beca should accept Jesse's offer for a Polo Tournament and a Banquet as a fund raising campaign? If not, do you have any other suggestions?**

 **Chloe's Art exhibit is ruled out on this one though, the exhibit is a school fund raising activity, entirely separate from that of Beca's. But, anyway, feel free to suggest. I'm stuck on how the fund raising would go.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and messages, guys. I appreciate them.**

 **I love you all. x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

After being out with Stacie for almost the whole day, Aubrey can't wait to tell Chloe how much fun she had with the taller brunette.

She hurriedly barged into their apartment, but she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Beca's navy blue Kate Spade shoulder bag in their living room. Thinking that Beca might have lent it to Chloe, she shrugged it of.

Aubrey knew that Beca doesn't really stay that long in their apartment so she brushed her thoughts aside and proceeded to search for Chloe. Of course, Chloe would be in her room but Aubrey found it unusual to hear loud sounds coming out of it. She silently took a peek, and she saw both Beca and Chloe lying on the latter's bed listening to Beca's mixes.

She decided to postpone her intent to tell Chloe all about what happened between Stacie, but Beca was quick enough to sit up and notice her.

"Hey, Bree." Beca waved at the blonde as she sat up. Chloe, did the same too.

"Bree! How was it?" Chloe jumped out of bed and enveloped her best friend in her trademark hug.

"It was awesome, Chloe." Aubrey snickered and she could feel Beca's eyes on her. "But, we could talk about it some other time. I didn't know you have company." She smiled at Beca.

"Oh, go on, Aubrey. Pretend that I'm not here." Beca joked. "I won't tell Stacie."

Aubrey declined despite Beca's efforts to persuade her to share what they did on their date with Stacie. Beca then, decided to drop it and was trying to send Chloe messages through eye contact regarding Chloe's proposal to make Beca stay with them even just for a while.

Chloe got the message though, it was just difficult for her to put it into the conversation. She didn't know how Aubrey would react.

As soon as Aubrey left Chloe's room to change, Beca hurriedly whispered to Chloe. "Well? How are you going to tell her? 'Cause I'm scared, and you're scared. I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"No, it isn't. I just don't know how to tell her." Chloe sighed.

"Would it be more comfortable with you if I just wait downstairs so you could just tell her?" Beca suggested.

"Are you sure?" Chloe was hesitant.

"Yeah." Beca nodded in response. "I could do some paperwork while waiting. And, I don't wanna go home yet since the situation back there is killing me. Will you be fine though?"

"Aubrey won't kill me, Beca." Chloe grinned. "I'll tell her. Don't worry."

"So, I'll see you downstairs?" Beca kissed Chloe's cheek.

"Definitely." Chloe replied.

Beca put her flats back on, and proceeded to their living room to continue her work for Helping Hands. She remembered that she needed to work on the accounting for their initial project, so she decided to make use of Chloe's drawing table while waiting for the latter.

While waiting, Beca listed down all projected donations that she would be receiving. Jesse was right though, they have plenty of money to start Helping Hands but she remained firm on her decision, causing her to draft up plans for a charity ball she thought of organizing.

She didn't like Jesse's suggestion. She knew that Jesse had something in mind when he proposed the Polo Tournament. He might make Chloe jealous, or maybe, get on her parents good side even more-whatever it is, Beca didn't like it so she set them aside. Without Jesse's concurrence, she decided that a Charity Ball would be better. It would be more formal, and more proper.

Chloe was nervous as she walked up to Aubrey's room. The door remained closed, and she tried to encourage herself to knock on Aubrey's door in the count of three. When she got to three, she was startled when Aubrey came face to face with her.

"Chloe. What are you doing here? Are you alright? Where is Beca?" Aubrey continuously asked.

"Beca's working downstairs." Chloe replied.

"Okay?" Aubrey eyed her bestfriend. "So, what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you in private." Chloe stated.

"About what?" Aubrey ushered her bestfriend in and closed the door. "It sounds serious based on the nervous look you have on your face."

"Sort of." Chloe bit her lower lip. "I'm going to tell you, but please promise me that you won't say anything unless I tell you to do so."

"That's quite a challenge for me to do, but, okay." Aubrey shrugged. "I promise."

"Alright. Here it goes." Chloe took in a deep breath and closed her eyes before she spoke up again. "You and I know Beca's situation in their place, right?"

Aubrey just nodded in response, thus, Chloe continued. "Apparently, she told me about her plan to move out and she admitted that she didn't want to stay with Stacie, since they were relatives and all that. She was thinking that moving out would be senseless if she stayed with a relative."

"Chloe, please get to the point." Aubrey interrupted her best friend.

"IaskedBecatostaywithus." Chloe mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Aubrey laughed.

"I asked Beca to stay with us, Bree." Chloe finally admitted.

There was a couple of seconds that passed before Aubrey processed what Chloe had just said.

Aubrey wasn't talking and was looking straight at Chloe.

"C'mon, Bree. You can now say something." Chloe sighed.

"Finally. I thought you won't let me talk." Aubrey commented. "But, wait. Are you serious?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Chloe refused to make eye contact with the blonde. "I'm happy with her, Bree. And it would make me feel better if I know she's with us here, rather than with her parents who seem to be making things hard for her right now."

"But Chloe, you have to remember that things won't be easy as long as you're with Beca. Don't take this the wrong way, but you should also be concerned of what the Senator could do to you, especially if her finds out that Beca's here." Aubrey explained.

"So, you don't want Beca here?" Chloe sounded devastated.

"That's not what I meant, Chloe."

"Then what?"

"I just want you to be really sure. If this is what you really want. Because, as I see it, they're doing things to get Beca back. I'm just concerned about you, Chloe."

"I am sure of Beca, Bree." Chloe replied.

"Alright." Aubrey nodded her head in response. "On one condition." Aubrey held her finger up in the air.

Chloe was now smiling from ear to ear. "What is that?"

"You don't get to share a room. She'll take the guest room." Aubrey stated. "I still want to have my peace and quiet whenever I'm at home studying." She chuckled.

"Fine with me, Mom." Chloe stressed how Aubrey acted like her mom, but still, she approached her bestfriend and hugged her. "Thank you, Bree. You don't know how happy this made me."

"Anything for you, Chloe." Aubrey hugged Chloe in return. "But, don't forget, you are still, my number one concern."

* * *

Aubrey was really concerned for Chloe, and she was not hesitant to voice out loud. Chloe was like her sister. They were like a family.

She could see how Beca makes her best friend really happy. She sees it on Chloe's eyes, her bright blue eyes glisten whenever she sees Beca or whenever she's with her. Of course, Chloe was the bubbly one of the two but Aubrey could see how Beca brings so much joy in Chloe's life.

Regardless of the fact that she knew how Chloe pined over Beca for a long time, she was a witness on how the brunette would reciprocate her feelings toward Chloe. Beca made Chloe feel like the happiest woman in the world by the little things she does. Not to forget the fact that Beca actually did stand up for herself and for Chloe.

Aubrey would always mention how happy she is for her, but it seemed like it wasn't enough. Judging upon Chloe's pleading looks, it really showed how serious Chloe is with regard such matter. Chloe is Chloe. It was natural for her to withstand everything just for love, just for Beca- and the least thing Aubrey could do for Chloe is to accede to her request.

She made her way downstairs as soon as Chloe left her, and she couldn't help but notice how hard Beca was working on Chloe's drawing table. She admired Beca's determination-she wouldn't tell Beca though, but based on how Aubrey would treat her, she liked Beca as a person. And most of all, for Chloe.

Being the workaholic she is, she decided to make the brunette a cup of coffee. This was all unnoticed by Beca who was very absorbed in all her paper work and phone calls.

Aubrey couldn't make everything out, but she was sure that Beca was busy working for her charity. Beca looks tired, really tired and how she wished that a girl with a big heart would be relieved of all the hardship her family would bring her.

Beca was startled when she saw a cup of coffee by her side. Looking up, she came face to face with Aubrey who was smiling back at her.

"When I work, I usually have coffee by my side, I didn't want to bother you so I decided to make you one. I hope you don't mind." Aubrey stated.

"No. Not at all." Beca took a sip from the coffee that Aubrey made her. "Thank you, Aubrey."

"Don't mention it. I just assumed you need one." Aubrey giggled.

"Yeah. I work with coffee by my side too, but I didn't want to bother you at all since I'm working on your apartment, and not at home so…" Beca replied.

"Chloe already told me about it, you know." Aubrey sipped from her cup, and remained standing beside Beca.

"About what?" Beca switched of Chloe's lamp, and positioned her chair so she could face Aubrey properly.

"You. Staying here for the mean time."

"Oh." Beca swallowed hard. She was expecting Chloe to come running down to break the result to her, but she was scared knowing that it was Aubrey doing it. "Aubrey, I don't want to force myself here so, if you're opposed to it, it's okay. It was actually Chloe who…." Beca started to ramble.

"Beca." Aubrey stopped the brunette from rambling. It was the first time Aubrey witness a rambling Beca Mitchell, and she now believes Chloe when the latter would mention how adorable Beca is whenever she rambles. "It's okay. It's really okay." Aubrey put a comforting hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Huh?" Beca couldn't believe what she was hearing. Aubrey was fine with it. "Are you serious? I was expecting you to lay a lot of cons to my staying here."

"I won't do away with that, but I'm putting Chloe's interest above mine." Aubrey snickered. "I hope you don't mind me warning her about your dad and mom, though."

"No. Not at all." Beca shook her head. "I actually told her about that, but she was persistent. I am also concerned about her, Aubrey."

"I know, Beca. I don't have any doubts about that. It shows." Aubrey smiled. "So, yeah. You can move in anytime you want."

"Thanks, Bree. I promise I wouldn't sneak up on you when you're studying or…"

"Don't, Beca. Stop." Aubrey was laughing.

"Stacie could come here all the time now that I'd be here." Beca added.

"Exactly. It's one of the reasons why I also agreed." Aubrey blushed.

"Thank you for making Stacie happy, Aubrey." Beca immediately confessed. "It also means a lot to me that she has someone else to support her. And, I might add, you go well together."

Aubrey looked at Beca lovingly. "I feel the same way towards you, Beca. Thank you for standing up for Chloe. That was a huge deal. She really is into you, you know."

"That's not a problem, Bree. You should know by now, that I feel the same way. No. Scratch that. I strongly feel the same way." Beca smirked.

Before Aubrey could respond, Chloe faked a cough from behind both girls and joined in the conversation. She wrapped her hands behind Beca's neck, and kissed the brunette's temple. "So. What's this secret meeting all about?" She asked both.

"I just told her that she's welcome to stay." Aubrey stated as if it meant nothing.

"I was planning to tell her, Bree." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"What difference does It make, Chloe?" Aubrey snickered. "At least she already knows, right Beca?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled at both girls who were standing behind her. "Thank you. Really."

To lighten the mood, Aubrey took a peek from what Beca was working on. "So, Beca. What are these?" She lifted a page from all Beca's papers and read what was written.

"Uh, I'm working on Helping Hands' fund-raising event." Beca said casually. "Finalizing plans, actually."

"Wow!" Chloe moved closer to Aubrey to see Beca's plans. "This is really good, Becs! A Charity Ball!"

"You think it's a good idea? All ticket proceeds would go to Helping Hands." Beca said while working on other papers.

"Of course it is!" Aubrey and Chloe said in unison.

"This is so exciting!" Chloe clapped her hands due to excitement.

"How are you going to accomplish all these, Beca? It looks like a lot of work." Aubrey eyed all the things Beca listed for the preparations.

"I hired an even planner. That's already taken care of." Beca shrugged. "Those are just the list of what I want in the event. The planners that I got are really good. They're the ones are family usually tasks to handle our parties, whether on a short notice or not, they manage to pull it off."

"Ohhhh." Aubrey and Chloe were amused at how efficient Beca was being.

"Yeah. So, we're going to have a fund-raising event next week. And you two, are invited." Beca handed two envelopes to Aubrey and Chloe. Each envelope contained their names written on it in script. "Every event goer, gets a handmade bracelet made by the kids back in Solwezi."

Aubrey and Chloe took the envelopes from Beca's hand, and admired how elegant it looked like. "Oh, so classy." Aubrey commented as she pulled out the invitation.

"It's scented!" Chloe giggled. She smelled the enveloped before pulling out the invitation.

Beca laughed at how Chloe was being her usual adorable self. "You both are coming, right?" She asked as soon as they calmed down from admiring the elegance of the invitation.

"Of course, Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. This is your project, and I'll be there." Chloe bent down and gave Beca a kiss on the lips.

"Wait, how are supposed to pay you?" Aubrey asked. She knew that it was a fund-raising event, and Beca needed the money for her cause. "There are tickets for these, right?"

"Don't bother paying me. It's all paid for." Beca smirked.

"Huh?" Aubrey and Chloe looked confused. "Beca…"

Beca interrupted Chloe, and turned to Aubrey. "Like I said, it's all paid for. Stacie paid for your entrance to the event, and I paid for you." She winked at Chloe. "It's all taken care of. The only thing you have to think of now, are your gowns, alright?"

"You and Stacie are unbelievable, Beca." Aubrey commented. "But, thank you."

"It would be absurd to have an event without you gorgeous girls out there, okay?" Beca shrugged off Aubrey and Chloe's unending thanks. "Don't thank me anymore." She laughed. "I've had enough Thank Yous for the day."

Aubrey and Chloe giggled as they walked away, completely talking about what to wear for next week's Charity Ball. It was one of the few formal events that both have been invited to, and they couldn't hide the excitement. Beca could hear it all from Aubrey and Chloe-from choosing the perfect dress, color and the design. However, as much as Beca wanted to intervene and join in the conversation, she rather focused on her work-she has lots of things to accomplish before the event.

* * *

Beca didn't realize that it was already late since she was so immersed in touching up details for the event. She made sure that most of all the things in her list were ticked off, such as things regarding sponsors, and guests, including checking up with the event planner. She was tired, yes. But she told herself to keep going so that nothing would go wrong.

However, Beca's body took a toll on her for she ended up sleeping on Chloe's drawing table. Chloe, on the other hand, went back to check on her brunette, but was shocked to find out that Beca has already fallen asleep. Beca looked so peaceful. Chloe took the time to admire Beca's feature-and she was right-Beca was perfect. She couldn't imagine how the brunette felt the same way too.

Chloe tried to wake Beca by slightly nudging her, but Beca could sleep for years even how hard Chloe tried to wake her. She was willing to share her bed, but to her dismay, Beca wouldn't budge. She quietly wrapped her blanket over Beca after all her efforts to wake her were useless. Beca was hardworking, and Chloe wished that sometimes Beca should take a break, but she understood what the brunette was going through. She couldn't blame Beca and at that moment, Chloe really made up her mind to stick with Beca no matter how hard it gets.

* * *

 **CONRAD ENTERPRISES, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

 **"** Stacie." Harry Conrad knocked on Stacie's office.

"Yes, dad?"

"Your Uncle Warren is here to see you." Harry Conrad unexpectedly showed up in Stacie's office, which Stacie found weird. There must be a reason why her dad personally asked her.

"Oh." Stacie stood up. She knew the reason why her Uncle was there. Of course, it was about Beca. "Send him in."

"Hello, Stacie." The Senator hugged his niece after being escorted by his brother in law.

"Uncle Warren. What a surprise!" Stacie faked enthusiasm.

"Well, I decided to drop by since I was in the area. It's been a while since I last stepped in here." He grinned.

Stacie kept quiet and waited for the real reason why Senator Warren was in her office. Without getting any from the Senator, she decide to ask.

"What brings you here, uncle?"

"You and I both know why I'm here, Stacie." The Senator sat opposite Stacie. "It's about Rebecca. I assume you know that we cut out her privileges."

"Yeah. I know."

"Good. I also know that you're with her most of the time." Senator Warren sighed. "Is she still doing work for her charity?"

"She wouldn't abandon Helping Hands." Stacie replied.

"No need to be salty, here. I just want to ask a favor from you, Stacie."

"What is that?"

"Help us bring Rebecca back home. For our family's sake." The Senator stated.

"What? No. No. I don't want to be rude, but Beca made that decision. And it was all kind of your fault, since you and Aunt Cynthia wouldn't accept her." Stacie strongly voiced her disagreement. "I don't want to do that, Uncle. I'm sorry."

"What about our family's sake, then? How could we ever be complete?"

"Beca made that decision, and I'm sorry, Uncle. I know you may get mad at me for this, but I stand with her on this one." Stacie firmly stated despite seeing the angry look on her Uncle's face. "Beca will come home when she wants to. She will do that when you finally accept her." Stacie met her Uncle's eyes. "Don't worry about her though, she's doing really fine."

And with that said, Senator Warren Mitchell walked out of her office.

* * *

Usually Aubrey gets up before Chloe to make them both breakfast. This time around, it was Chloe. The thought of Beca in their living room urged her to jump out of bed. She wanted to make sure that Beca was okay after leaving her. She was worried that the brunette would get muscle pains due to her sleeping position, and Chloe cursed herself last night for night working out hard enough to be able to carry Beca to the couch or rather, her bed.

Without changing out of her pajamas, Chloe walked to their living room. Still sleepy, she looked around but Beca was not in the living room. She eyed Beca's bag, it was still there. She wondered were Beca went.

She was confused though, there was loud music coming out of the kitchen. She quietly walked to the kitchen, and hid behind the wall. The room smelled lovely. Someone was making waffles.

Aubrey didn't make breakfast with loud music on. The blonde wants peaceful music. She considered that it would be Aubrey, but it was Beca, instead. Of course, Aubrey wouldn't play Sheppard's music while making breakfast.

Chloe couldn't stop the smile on her face as she watched Beca mixing the batter. She was in Chloe's oversized t-shirt. Chloe wondered were the brunette got it, put she didn't mind. She focused her attention on Beca who was still unaware of her presence.

Sheppard's Keep Me Crazy was blasting on Beca's Bluetooth speaker. How could Chloe forget that Beca wanted to become a DJ, and therefore, music was a staple in Beca's life. She decided not to walk in on Beca yet since the latter was having a moment of her own, and Chloe found it cute. Heck, it was an excellent morning pick-upper.

 _I can hear a voice from the other side of the room_ _  
It says yeah I live a lie because I like it more than the truth  
I made my piece, I'm one with the war  
But here you are without any warning  
I'm out of breath but I got to say say say say._

Beca sang along to the music, and bobbed her head while mixing the batter. She really could sing, and how Chloe wished Aubrey would see it too.

 _Darling lately, I've been walking blind in the dark never see the sun_ _  
You could save me  
Give a little heat to the heart that was born to run  
It was love in a minute, god I admit it  
Let's make a break for the door  
Be my baby  
Keep me crazy  
Woah, oh oh, uhh!_

Beca couldn't help herself but she started singing the song out loud. Completely forgetting that Aubrey and Chloe are still asleep. However, she really needed a break from work. This was her release.

She was singing and dancing with a whisk in hand-which she also used as a microphone.

 _Cheap wine, head spins, start to fall_ _  
Lights down, heart wins shake it all  
I wave my flag, I'm done with the war  
You grab my hand, without any warning  
I'm on the edge, you pull me away, way way way way._

"Chloe. What on earth?!" Aubrey startled Chloe who was filming the whole thing.

"Shhh!" Chloe held a finger up to silence Aubrey. "C'mere. Look." She pointed to Beca who was having the time of her life in their kitchen, bobbing her head up and down, and dancing like no one was watching.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that THE Beca Mitchell we see?" Aubrey's jaw dropped at the sight of Beca letting loose in their kitchen.

"It is Beca." Chloe snickered. "That's a side of her nobody really sees."

"This is unbelievable." Aubrey joined in watching Beca who was still oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

 _Darling lately, I've been walking blind in the dark never see the sun_ _  
You could save me  
Give a little heat to the heart that was born to run  
It was love in a minute, god I admit it  
Let's make a break for the door  
Be my baby  
Keep me crazy  
Woah, oh oh, uhh!  
(Keep me cra-a-azy)_

 _Cheap wine, head spins, start to fall_ _  
Lights down, heart wins shake it all  
Darling lately, I've been walking blind in the dark never see the sun  
You could save me  
Give a little heat to the heart that was born to run._

Aubrey and Chloe were too busy watching Beca, and the intent of both to see Beca caused Aubrey to lean in more to Chloe, which made them stumble in the floor.

Beca heard all of it, and as she turned around, she saw Aubrey helping Chloe up.

"Oops. Busted." Beca giggled while the song was still playing on the background.

Aubrey and Chloe stood in embarrassment, since they were caught by Beca. Chloe wanted to explain, but was cut off when Beca walked over to her and pulled her closer.

 _Darling lately, I've been walking blind in the dark never see the sun_ _  
You could save me  
Give a little heat to the heart that was born to run  
It was love in a minute, god I admit it  
Let's make a break for the door  
Be my baby  
Keep me crazy  
Woah, oh oh, uhh!_

Chloe couldn't figure out what Beca was thinking. All she knows is that she was pulled closer by Beca, and the latter started to dance with her. Beca was not only singing the song to her, but was indeed, dancing with her.

Beca even kissed the tip of Chloe's nose as she sang to her. She even twirled Chloe around.

Chloe was giggling. And yes, she was also blushing the whole time. Aubrey laughed at how Beca was being extremely adorable. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but instead, decided to capture everything on video.

Everything that Chloe told Aubrey was right.

Beca makes Chloe happy. Effortlessly.

Seeing Chloe so happy makes Aubrey a little bit emotional. All what she wanted was for Chloe to get the happiness she deserves. Chloe would be working on the exhibit for her future, and at the same time, she found someone to share all the happiness with. And it looks like, this was it.

With Beca around, she could get used to seeing Chloe beaming with happiness.

Knowing that it was only the beginning, and things could get more complicated, Aubrey still believes that Beca was it for Chloe.

Beca should be.

* * *

"You okay there, Bree?" Chloe nudged her bestfriend who was taking a video of them. "You look kinda lost there." She giggled.

"Yeah. Sorry, I was figuring out how to save this." Aubrey giggled.

"Here. Let me." Chloe took the phone from Aubrey as she sat down beside her. She was still panting from all the dancing that Beca made her do.

"You didn't have to make breakfast, Beca." Aubrey stated. "You're the guest, we should do that."

"No, Aubrey. I crashed, this was the most appropriate thing to do to show my gratitude." Beca laughed. "It's okay. I make good waffles." Beca put waffles on Chloe's plate, and next to Aubrey's. "Here, there's whipped cream. And you have Nutella here, and Blueberries here." She put the jars before them one by one.

"You do know we know that right?" Chloe giggled. "This is our place." She joked.

"Just really digging the role of a cook." Beca smirked in response.

Aubrey and Chloe took a bite of Beca's fluffy waffles, and Beca wasn't wrong. Her waffles were really good.

"This is delicious, Beca!" Chloe couldn't help but take in more bites.

"Go on. I made plenty." Beca shrugged while she was still busy making more. "Oh, by the way, I completely worked my ass off last night, I forgot to knock on your rooms to say something after all the accounting and all…"

"Yeah? What was that?" Chloe asked while licking the Nutella off her spoon.

"Yeah, Beca. What was that?" Aubrey seconded even with waffles on her mouth.

"Well, since everything has been accounted for…" Beca started to explain. "I mean, so far, so good, I haven't encountered any problems yet, and I still have my own personal savings, I was wondering if maybe…" Beca faced Aubrey and Chloe who were anxious about what Beca was going to say. "You know, you both would like to come with me to Africa?"

Aubrey and Chloe's eyes widened. Aubrey even choked upon hearing the news.

"What?! Are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"Uh huh…" Beca nodded in response. "It would be better to work with your friends around. So, how's that sound?" She looked over to both girls.

"Of course, Beca! Of course!" Chloe enveloped Beca in a hug, and bombarded her cheeks with kisses.

"How about you, Aubrey?" Beca questioned the blonde who looked like she was thinking about it.

"I don't know, Beca. I would love to, but you know me, I don't really do absences in classes." Aubrey sighed.

"Hey, if you're worried about Academics, it's alright. I don't wanna push it. But, you're Aubrey Posen. You ace everything. I can do both things at the same time, and I can catch up with all the school work and still, I get excellent grades." Beca casually stated.

"But, you're Beca Mitchell." Aubrey argued.

"Yes. And you're Aubrey Posen, silly." Beca laughed. "Up to you. Your flights will be paid for, anyway. Oh, I forgot to mention that Stacie agreed to come with."

Aubrey glared at Beca. Of course, the brunette would use her cousin as a bait. She can't blame her though, she really likes Stacie.

"Okay, Mitchell. You got me." Aubrey raised her hands in defense. "I'm coming!"

"But… Beca, wait. Don't you need the money?" Chloe was concerned.

"Put that thought aside, Chloe. We're doing this for charity, and we need all the manpower we need just to help those in Solwezi." Beca shut her down in a nice way. "So… are we all good? You guys. Me and Stacie for Africa?" Beca asked.

"Yes!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"They all should get ready…" Chloe waved her hands in the air. "We are going to Africa!"

Beca shook her head at the antics of both Aubrey and Chloe. She was thankful for them, because without Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie, she would slowly feel the weight of the world on her.

* * *

 **A/N: The song I used was Keep Me Crazy by Sheppard. You should go listen to it!**

 **So far, so good. Everything seems to look good, right? I'm still formulating things regarding the ball, and of course, suggestions are welcome. Things are bound to happen at those kinds of events, right?**

 **This was supposed to be a filler chapter, btw. But, I do hope you liked it.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Someone looks grumpy today." Aubrey pointed out when she saw Beca walk down the stairs.

Chloe knew that Aubrey was referring to Beca. She noticed that Beca was getting stressed out over matters regarding Helping Hands' Charity Ball. It was such a huge deal for Beca, and Chloe couldn't blame the latter.

She tried her best to make Beca let loose even just for a while, and it worked. They would do dance all around with Beca's music on full blast, they would annoy Aubrey, and they would engage in pillowfights especially when Stacie would come over. It did relieve Beca of stress, but sometimes, it would just come back.

"Hey." Chloe was able to pull Beca closer to her when the latter passed her by.

"Hey." Beca smiled at her in return.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Beca shrugged. "Just tired."

"You have to take a break, Becs." Chloe advised. "The bags under your eyes are starting to…"

"Shut it." Beca laughed. "Don't remind me. And, I might add, don't mock them. They know what I'm going through." She took Chloe's mug of hot chocolate and took a sip.

"Chloe's right though, Beca." Aubrey chimed in. "You should rest, I mean, you and Chloe have been domestic lately so…" She grinned.

"C'mon, Bree." Chloe laughed.

Beca didn't mind Aubrey and Chloe talking beside her. It was obvious that her mind was on something else.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chloe whispered upon noticing that Beca had spaced out.

"Oh." Beca was shocked since Aubrey and Chloe's eyes were all on her. "Uhm… I was just thinking of the ball." She said casually.

"Are you having problems?" Aubrey asked. "We could help you out, Beca." She offered.

"No. Everything is fine." Beca sighed. "It's just that I want everything to be perfect. I'm sorry, I know I'm putting a lot of pressure on myself which isn't really necessary because I know it will be fine." She rambled.

"Beca. Slow down." Chloe held Beca's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Look at me. The charity ball will be perfect. Nothing will go wrong, alright? Aubrey and I saw how hard you worked on that even if you hired event coordinators to do that for you. You were hands on. Trust me, everything will go smoothly." Chloe kissed Beca's temple.

"Yeah, Beca. Don't be too hard on yourself. If it's the attendees you're worried about, don't even bother. You did your best to invite people, and I'm sure there will be a lot of people to support your cause." Aubrey squeezed Beca's arm as a sign of comfort. "It will be a success."

"Thank you, guys. It's just that I don't want to mess it up. It's not for me… it's for the people in Africa, and I want to make sure they get what they deserve." Beca stated.

Chloe's heart warmed upon seeing Beca's dedication with her organization. It was one of the things Chloe loved about Beca-her dedication.

"They will, Beca…" Chloe reached out again and held on to Beca's hand this time. "..because you will give them that." She grinned.

"Uhm…" Aubrey mumbled. "I hate to interrupt this lovely thing going on here, but Chloe, you're going to be late for your meeting with the Dean if you won't leave now." She laughed.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Chloe immediately sprung out of her seat and hurriedly gathered her stuff. "Bye, Beca. I'll see you later, alright?" She gave Beca a swift kiss and hugged Aubrey before dashing out of the apartment.

"What meeting was that, Bree?" Beca asked while she poured cereal on her bowl.

"I have no idea." Aubrey replied. "Chloe just mentioned that the Dean wanted to see her. I think it has something to do with the Exhibit."

"She isn't having any problems, is she?"

"Nope. So far, so good." Aubrey replied. "Everything seems to be fine."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

As soon as Chloe got a message from the Dean that the latter wanted to see her, she already felt nervous. She wasn't able to eat breakfast properly since there were a lot of thoughts going in and out of her brain.

She knew that it had something to do with the Art Exhibit, but Chloe couldn't remember anything she failed to do. Last time she checked, everything is in order except for the number of paintings needed to be displayed-this isn't much of a problem though, since she and her classmates were still working on pieces to be added.

She tried her best to shrug all the negative thoughts, but still, she felt nervous when she walked in the Dean's office.

"Chloe Beale." Dean Peter Sanders mentioned as soon as the redhead was led into his office.

"Good Morning, Sir." Chloe greeted. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Yes. Please take a seat." The Dean replied.

Chloe sat and waited for the real reason why the Dean wanted her to be there.

"How is the planning for the exhibit going?" The Dean asked.

"Everything's right on schedule, sir. We're just completing the number for the displays needed for the exhibit. We're targeting a display of 50 paintings, each art student having a two or more to showcase." Chloe replied.

"Good to hear. I assume you've figured out where to hold this?" He further questioned.

"Yes sir. We decided to set it up in our very own gallery." Chloe replied firmly. "It's easier to do it here, and our gallery can compete with outside galleries when it comes to its capacity."

"I see, I see…" Dean Peter replied while he scanned Chloe's plans on paper. "Looks like you've got everything under control, Miss Beale. I'm impressed with your time table."

"Thank you, Sir." Chloe replied.

"I wasn't mistaken when I decided to make you spearhead the exhibit. You really have potential, Chloe." Dean Sanders stated. "This is a good exposure for you too. There will be lot of scouts who will be attending for sure. Who knows? You might be given a scholarship in Europe or something? You might even sell all your works, and sooner or later, you'll make a name for yourself." He added.

"I do hope so, sir. This is what I wanted to do ever since I was a child, and I thank you for the opportunity, for the trust you reposed on me to spearhead the project." Chloe replied.

"You are really talented, Chloe. Even your professors say that you have a gift. Your paintings and drawings are full of life." Dean Sanders stated. "I won't be surprised if you make it big."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me." Chloe smiled.

"I do have one suggestion though." Dean Sanders studied Chloe's demeanor, and upon seeing that Chloe was alright with it, he continued. "This is the first ever art exhibit that the Art Department organized. You know that, right?"

"Yes, sir." Chloe nodded.

"And, we're using the Andrea Waldorf Gallery, right?"

"Yes, sir." Chloe was still confused, and she let the Dean continue.

"Well, Andrea Waldorf was one of the best painters that contributed to Barden's excellence. She was an alumna, and she also served as the Dean of the Fine Arts Department. Since is the first time we're doing this, maybe we could do this in her honor at the same time?" Dean Sanders suggested.

"How do you suggest we do that, sir?" Chloe was preparing to jot down notes.

"It doesn't have to be big or extravagant." Dean Sanders shrugged. "I was thinking, maybe you could invite one of her family members to grace the event? They could give a little speech in honor of Andrea Waldorf."

"That's feasible, sir. Actually, it's a good suggestion." Chloe smiled and wrote down in her notebook. "Where do you think I could find some of her family members, sir?" Chloe asked.

"That's easy." Dean Sanders chuckled. "I know them. Her son is a good friend of mine."

"Really, sir? Who?" Chloe was excited. "I mean, wow."

"Senator Warren Waldorf Mitchell." Dean Peter Sanders mentioned. "He has a sister, we could invite both but, it would be better if he'd be the one to give the speech. His sister, Sophia Waldorf Mitchell, now Conrad is a business tycoon too."

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, sir. Did you just say Senator Warren Mitchell's mom is Andrea Waldorf?" Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. Is there anything wrong? You look pale." The Dean wondered.

"No, sir. I'm alright. I… I'm sorry. I didn't know." Chloe replied.

"They're discreet like that." Dean Sanders laughed. "Well, I'll leave you to it Chloe. Invite him over at the event. Who knows? His presence might even attract more opportunities for you and your classmates. He has a lot of connections, you know. His mother is Andrea Waldorf after all. It would be an honor to have him."

"I'll see what I can do sir." Chloe tried to fake a smile. She knew it was going to be difficult for her.

"I know you can do it." Dean Peter Sanders gave Chloe an encouraging smile. "I know I could just tell him, but it would be better if he gets a formal invitation from the Project Head, right?"

"Yes, sir." Chloe swallowed hard.

"Great. I think that's all, Chloe. Thank you." Dean Sanders stood up and ushered Chloe out of his office. "I'm looking forward to that."

"I'll do my best, sir. No promises." Chloe joked.

"Ah! You're Chloe Beale!" Dean Peter Sanders exclaimed. "You will manage to get the Senator reserve a day for you."

* * *

Hurriedly, Chloe walked out of the Dean's office. She was still in shock of what she discovered. She doesn't remember Beca telling her all about her grandmother. Beca's grandmother was Andrea Waldorf- Barden's famous alumna in the field of Art.

No wonder Senator Warren Mitchell was drawn to Art, and why their estate was full of expensive masterpieces-they were related to THE Andrea Waldorf. Andrea Waldorf-one of Chloe's inspirations.

She was thinking that it was all a joke though, she couldn't believe it but Dean Peter Sanders wouldn't joke about something like that. Heck, their gallery is named after her.

If only it would be easy for her to talk to the Senator and persuade him to attend the event. The Senator would agree to come-he'd be thrilled, but since it was Chloe's project, there's a chance that he might not even listen to her.

Chloe knew how Senator Warren Mitchell disliked her. It would be a struggle for her to talk to the Senator, and she would expect the latter to give her a hard time.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hasn't Chloe called you yet?" Aubrey walked over to Beca who was busy finalizing things for the charity ball.

"Nope." Beca glanced at her phone to double check. "Yep. No text or call yet. Maybe she isn't done yet. Why?"

"Well, we're going to look for gowns for your event, silly." Aubrey laughed.

"Am I not invited?" Beca pouted. "That's unfair. I invite you to come to the ball, and you don't invite me shopping?"

Before Aubrey could respond to Beca's kiddie like actuations, Chloe suddenly came in.

"Hey! How was it?" Beca stood up to greet the redhead. She kissed the redhead and gave her a warm hug.

"It was okay." Chloe shrugged. She still had an internal battle-she didn't know if she should tell Beca about the Dean's request.

"Just okay?" Beca questioned.

"Yeah. I just gave him feedbacks. No big deal." Chloe evaded the topic. She wished that Beca would just drop it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Chloe assured the brunette once again. "Are you ready, Bree? Sorry I was late for a few minutes."

"Hey, can I just get an explanation as to why Stacie and I aren't invited?" Beca interrupted, making Aubrey and Chloe giggle.

"You have lots of gowns to choose from, Becs." Chloe tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear. "You and Stacie don't need to shop." Chloe teased. "You might even have your own stylist."

"But…" Beca tried to interrupt.

"Give Chloe and I a chance to experience looking for gowns, Beca. Don't be selfish." Aubrey added.

Beca knew that Aubrey and Chloe wanted to bond. She felt that they needed to, because ever since she stayed in with them, they lost quality time with each other. Not wanting to be mean, Beca gladly acceded to it.

"Alright. Alright. I'll drop it." Beca raised her hands in surrender as she shook her head. "Don't shop too much, you might find gowns that might make Stacie and I look bad." She joked.

Without anymore bickering, Aubrey and Chloe dashed out of their apartment leaving Beca working with all the final touches for the event.

* * *

 **PAUL LEE, DOWNTOWN ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Paul Lee was one of the best places to get gowns in the Atlanta area. Yes, it was expensive but Aubrey and Chloe had enough on their accounts to rent one, or even purchase one. It was their thing-to look for dresses or gowns whenever an event would come up. They loved it in Paul Lee's, they were one of the regulars there. In fact, they were even asked to pose for gowns by Paul Lee himself. Looking for gowns was not a huge problem for both of them.

"Hey, you alright? You seem pre-occupied?" Aubrey nudged Chloe as they made their way to Paul Lee.

"Huh? Yeah." Chloe tried to mask the worry on her face, and Aubrey doesn't seem to buy it.

"I know you, Chloe. That face is looks like you're hiding something." Aubrey stopped Chloe from walking any more further into the shop. "You are going to tell me what happened to that meeting before we enter."

"Look, Bree. It's not a big deal… It's just…" Chloe rambled and was uncomfortable. "You know Andrea Waldorf, right?"

"Yeah." Aubrey replied. "One of the best painters Barden has ever produced."

"Right." Chloe sighed. "Dean Sanders wants me to invite one of her family members to be in the Exhibit. Invite them to talk, or say something since the Exhibit would also be dedicated to her in a way."

"So? You have a problem tracking her descendants down?" Aubrey asked.

"No. That's not the problem. In fact, they're easy to contact."

"Oh. What's the problem then?" Aubrey quirked an eyebrow at the redhead.

"She has a son and a daughter. Dean Sanders wants me to invite her son…" Chloe rubbed her temple, showing discomfort.

"Okay. Go on."

"Do you know who her son is?" Chloe asked in return.

"No." Aubrey shook her head. "Who?"

"It just so happened, that Andrea Waldorf's son is Warren Mitchell." Chloe blurted out.

"Wait. What?!" Aubrey gasped. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish that it was all a joke, Bree. Dean Sanders is expecting that I would successfully make the Senator come."

"I didn't know that. Well, I heard that Andrea Waldorf married Hans Mitchell. I just didn't put two and two together." Aubrey stated. "Woah. That explains all the art in Beca's place! And why the Senator is so drawn to it!"

"Exactly!" Chloe exclaimed. "I just don't know how to deal with this, Bree. I know that once the Senator would see me, he'd immediately throw me out."

"Now, Chloe. You aren't sure of that." Aubrey stopped her best friend from ranting. "Just try. And if it doesn't work, we'll figure things out. Alright? This is different from you and Beca. He might actually say yes."

"Beca shouldn't know about this dilemma of mine, Bree." Chloe instructed.

"Why not? She could help." Aubrey reasoned out.

"I don't know. Just don't tell her first." Chloe couldn't give Aubrey a good and concrete reason.

"Alright. I'll agree. But, you have to allow me to step in, and tell Beca just in case Senator Warren makes it difficult for you. Deal?" Aubrey made an offer for a pinky promise.

Chloe thought about it for a few seconds before sealing the pinky promise. "Deal."

* * *

 **Two days later…**

 **THE RITZ-CARLTON, BUCKHEAD, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hey, is everything set?" Beca stopped Grace, the event planner.

"Yes, Miss Mitchell. Everything is all set. Don't worry. You can go to your hotel room and change. We'll be here to make sure nothing would go wrong." Grace assured.

"Thanks, Grace." Beca looked around and was convinced that everything was all set. "You're reliable as always, Grace." She added.

"Anything for the Mitchells. You've been a loyal client since day one." Grace replied. "Now, go. Guests will be arriving soon."

Beca had chosen The Ritz-Carlton to be the venue for the Charity Ball. She didn't ask for Jesse's concurrence, because she knew that The Ritz-Carlton was a perfect choice. When she informed Jesse of her choice, he gladly agreed with her and the latter even offered help with sending personal invitations to potential donors-Beca was grateful for such deed.

She made sure that everything was arranged, causing her to roam around the venue a lot of times. It was just how Beca pictured it. It was simple, but elegant.

The Ritz-Carlton's Ballroom was just how Beca pictured it to be that night. She had pictures from Solwezi printed on huge posters which were displayed in the ballroom's bare walls. She wanted the guests to see what was going on. Instead of flowers as centerpieces, Beca wanted something African inspired-she chose tree branches as centerpieces, which were illuminated by candles. It was an amazing sight, since the lights in the ballroom complimented the glow the candles were emitting.

It was a formal event, but it still had an African touch because of all the decorations. It gave out a feeling of being in an elegant safari. Guests were instructed to come in their best formal attire.

Definitely, Beca was proud of the outcome.

"Chloe. Aubrey. Are you ready?" Stacie knocked on their hotel room.

"Stace! Come in!" Chloe hurriedly opened the door for Stacie and pulled her in.

"Woah!" Stacie admired how Chloe look in the dress she was in. "You look so gorgeous, Chlo!"

"Thanks, Stace! You look great, too!" Chloe hugged Stacie in return.

Chloe chose Paul Lee's signature mermaid dress. It was a Dark Red Mermaid Dress, with a sexy off shoulder. It was love at first sight for Chloe when she was presented with such dress. She even wore a dark red lipstick to match it.

Stacie, on the other hand was wearing a Two Piece Blue Dress with sequins from Sherri Hill.

"C'mon, don't forget about me." Aubrey suddenly came out of the room, while she was still putting on her earrings.

Stacie's jaw dropped as she saw Aubrey in a light pink sleeveless gown. It was like Chloe's, mermaid and all but Aubrey's was laced.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen tonight." Stacie muttered. "No offense, Chloe." She winked at the redhead who was busy getting her purse.

"Where is Beca, by the way?" Chloe questioned. She was kind of expecting Beca to come and see her.

"Oh. That. She's still getting ready. She told me to tell you that she'll see us in the ballroom. I hope that's alright with you. She still had to check on last minute arrangements, causing her to change late." Stacie explained.

"It's alright. I understand. I assume we have to go now then? Beca might be there ahead of us, and that's shameful." Chloe giggled.

"Chloe, can you just admit that you want to see that small person already?" Aubrey and Stacie laughed.

"Whatever, Bree." Chloe giggled as she closed the door to their room.

* * *

Upon entering the ballroom, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe couldn't help but admire the set-up. It was so beautiful. It was all Beca's idea, and was only executed by Grace, the event planner. Now, the three girls understood why Beca worked so hard on it. It was so perfect, they couldn't think of any words to describe it.

Soon enough, people were coming in, and the registration was already starting to pick up a line. Of course, there were people that Aubrey and Chloe never met, but they heard of them. There were local politicians, and businessmen along with their families. Mostly were recognized by Stacie because she met them at meetings several times, and were good friends of their family-especially Beca's.

There were schoolmates from Barden, too. And yes, Jesse and Benji came in along with Congressman James Swanson and his wife.

Benji joined in Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie while Jesse struggled so hard to keep it casual between him and Chloe. They tried their best to set aside their grudges, for the sake of the event, though.

Despite of all the people coming in, Chloe couldn't help but look for Beca. People were already filling the ballroom, and everyone could see its early success. They were engaged in chatting with everyone else, and some were admiring all the photos that Beca had requested to be displayed. There were also posters of Helping Hands put up, which even included information about their adopted cause in Solwezi.

It was such a busy night, yet Chloe couldn't find her brunette.

Chloe was only able to catch a glimpse of Beca who was busy talking to people. Of course, she knew that Beca was going to be pre-occupied with entertaining queries from the guests. She didn't complain, she just wanted to be with Beca.

Chloe knew it was Beca even if she could only see her from afar. Beca's bright yellow dress which was at Audrey length, was not difficult to spot.

Beca looked so beautiful. Her dress was really simple, but it was kind of flowy and it was longer at the back. Chloe couldn't help but admire the petite brunette who was currently talking to Jesse and his parents.

Beca might have sensed that someone was watching her. As soon as she finished her friendly chat with Jesse's parents, she found her eyes on Chloe. She was drawn to the redhead, and she immediately made her way to the one who's currently holding her heart.

Chloe couldn't help but smile as soon as she saw Beca walking over to her. Stacie and Aubrey saw it too.

"Her dress is also from Sherri Hill. If that's what you're looking at." Stacie giggled.

"I agree. Beca's dress is simple but elegant. It suits her." Aubrey added.

"Everything looks so beautiful on Beca. She's effortlessly beautiful." Chloe blushed.

The girls stopped giggling as soon as Beca came in to join them. "Wow. You're so..." Beca stared at Chloe, and the latter couldn't help but smile.

"Beautiful?" Chloe finished the sentence for the brunette.

"Yeah. I was going to say that." Beca giggled and held Chloe's hand.

Chloe immediately pulled away, and Beca looked at the redhead. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"They might see us." Chloe gave a half smile.

"So? I don't care. I'm going to hold your hand because I want to." Beca reached for Chloe's hand once again, and she was happy because Chloe didn't let go this time despite the looks being sent their way.

Aubrey, Stacie, Beca, Chloe and Benji were seated together in one table. Luckily, the table was only good for 5, because Jesse wouldn't have any chance of joining them.

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, and Beca was touched since there were more people than the expected turnout. She was able to get more donations than what she expected.

Beca was complimented on how Helping Hands was a great cause to the people in Solwezi. They even claimed that it raised awareness since they were not even aware of the situation back in Africa. In return, Beca was grateful for everyone who came. She couldn't help smiling all throughout the night.

On the latter part of the event, Beca was called on stage by Jesse. Jesse gave a small talk, signifying his gratitude to those who came to support Beca's cause. Beca wasn't prepared for a speech, but she had no choice but to appear on stage. Jesse introduced Beca to the crowd, being the founder of Helping Hands, and as soon as Beca walked up on stage, she was given a standing ovation-which was really unexpected.

"Wow…" Beca said as she stepped on the podium. "I did not prepare anything to say to everyone who came out here tonight, to be honest." Beca smiled at the crowd. "However, I just want everyone to know that right now, my heart is bursting with happiness, and is full of love, and it's all because of you. This means so much to me, how much more to those friends we have in Africa?" Beca couldn't help but be emotional, but she stopped her tears from pooling in the corner of her eyes. "I didn't really expect this huge turnout for our cause, because we are just starting. But, look at each and everyone here right now." Beca took a deep breath. "I want you all to know that our friends back in Africa would be very grateful for all your help. I can assure you of that, because Jesse and I have seen anything first hand. These people need our help. All your donations won't be a waste, because we are determined to make everything happen for our friends in Solwezi such as giving them proper education, medical facilities, and even build better homes for them." Beca stated. "Before, the people in Solwezi were unnoticed, thus, they are deprived of living a better life. But, now, with your assistance, the people in Solwezi, especially the kids are already given the chance to hope for a better tomorrow. All thanks to you, because you can make things happen for them."

The crowd was intently listening to an emotional Beca. Stacie, Aubrey, Benji and Chloe looked so proud if their friend, and Beca saw this from the stage, causing her to smile back at them.

"I won't say anything much, but, ladies and gentlemen, I just want you to know, that by your mere presence here tonight… "Beca glanced at the whole crowd. "You are already a part of something special. So, from the bottom of my heart, again, I want to thank you all so much for supporting Helping Hands."

Beca was again given another round of applause. Jesse, being the usual gentleman he is infront of everyone, assisted Beca from going down the stage.

"That was beautiful. What you said up there." Jesse stated.

"Don't do that to me next time." Beca giggled as she took Jesse's hand to support her from going down the stage.

"I'm sorry, it just came out." Jesse laughed.

"Just… inform me next time, alright?" Beca chuckled. "You know how I get emotional when it comes to things like these."

* * *

Jesse offered to escort Beca back to her table. Beca accepted the offer, since it looks like Jesse was not being a douche lately. It seems like he was already willing to be friends with Beca without urging her to get back with him after the Take it or Leave it proposition that Beca gave him.

However, Beca stopped as soon as she saw familiar faces who blocked her way. Jesse, was confused as to why Beca stopped walking.

"Beca? What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

Beca had her eyes fixed on a certain direction, and Jesse noticed this so he followed her gaze.

"Just bring me to my table." Beca stated, and she still let Jesse usher her. She continued to smile at those who greeted her when they passed by each table. She didn't want to be bothered by what she saw.

"You alright?" Chloe held Beca's hands under the table. "Your hands are cold. What's going on?"

Stacie, Aubrey and Benji caught on, and wondered why Beca's demeanor had changed. They waited for Beca's response, but there were none given. Stacie remembered that whenever Beca's hand would get cold, it would be because she's nervous or mad. She searched the area, but still couldn't figure out why.

Beca was seething, and Chloe had to ask one more time. "Beca? Hey. What's going on?"

Beca looked at Aubrey, Stacie, Benji and lastly to Chloe. Everyone was starting to be worried.

"They are not supposed to be here." Beca muttered. "They have no right to show up here. I didn't even invite them in the first place."

"Who, Beca? Who? I don't understand." Chloe asked.

Beca swallowed hard before she started to speak again. "My parents, Chloe. They're here."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay! Life got in the way, and I had a lot of readings to catch up on! I only have a few weeks to save my semester, that's why. I humbly apologize if I made you guys feel that I have abandoned this story. I assure you, I won't do that. x**

 **Jgrif102- I was supposed to send you a reply via private message, but I couldn't so, I'll reply here. Thank you so much for appreciating the effort I put into my characters. Yes, I make sure each character has an established personality to complement the story. Knowing that my story is liked/loved by someone means so much to me. Hope to hear from you again.**

 **Guest- I'm sorry I can't just pull Jesse out of the story. But, I can tell you that it will get better even with Jesse around.**

 **Do you think the Senator would agree to Chloe's invitation? Or will it already be the start of the Senator's plan of making things difficult for Chloe?**

 **Feel free to tell me your insights, whether good or bad, alright?**

 **Again, I apologize. Please don't be mad at me.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

 **THE RITZ-CARLTON, BUCKHEAD, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Rebecca." The Senator walked up to his daughter.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember sending you an invite." Beca was angry, but she still remained calm in order to avoid any commotion that would tend to ruin the evening.

"We're your parents. We don't need an invite." The Senator shrugged.

"I don't want to make a scene. But, ever since the day you didn't accept me, you ceased to be my parents." Beca replied.

"Honey. We came here for you." Cynthia spoke up. "We heard about your Charity Ball, and we decided to come and support you."

"I don't need your support. As you can see, I can do things on my own." Beca stated. "Excuse me, I have things to attend to."

Before Beca could make it away from her parents, her father grabbed her arm. "You're still hardheaded, Rebecca. We just came here to see how you're doing. And to give you this." The Senator handed Beca a white envelope, which Beca assumed to be cash.

"I don't need your money." Beca declined, still not reaching out for the envelope.

"It's what we promised, Rebecca." Cynthia stated. "We know that you'll be doing projects, and Helping Hands need the support it can get. Think of the people in Solwezi. Don't let your pride get in the way."

Beca stared at her parents in disbelief. Despite the tension, she knew that her mother was right. It was for Helping Hand's sake, not hers. Putting the cause of the organization before her, Beca was forced to accept what her father was offering.

"I'm only accepting this because of Helping Hands. This has nothing to do with our family matters." Beca stated as she took the envelope, and turned her back on her parents.

Chloe felt that Beca was tensed. She understood how the brunette felt, she has never come face to face after all the commotion with her parents.

She remembered her task for the exhibit, though. And seeing the Senator made her nervous, causing her to get some more wine for their table.

"I see you're still together with my daughter."

Chloe recognized that voice. She tightened her grip on her champagne glass, and faced the man.

"Senator Warren." Chloe stated as she came face to face with Beca's father.

"I know what you're doing for Barden, Chloe. The Exhibit? Dean Sanders is a very good friend of the family, and he briefly mentioned that a certain Chloe Beale was spearheading said project." Senator Warren sipped from his wine glass.

"Yes, sir. You head that right." Chloe swallowed hard, and she was trying to mask her fears.

"He also asked me if you already talked to me about being a guest in said exhibit." He smirked. Chloe couldn't deny that Senator Warren Mitchell's smirk is really similar to that of Beca's. "Of course, I said you haven't."

"Sir, I just found out this morning, and I didn't plan on seeing you here…" Chloe started to explain.

"Well, I am here now. Are you still going to ask me?" The Senator asked.

"To be honest, sir. I think it's useless if I'm going to ask since you're inclined to say No." Chloe admitted.

The Senator huffed his chest at Chloe's words. "Brilliant, my dear. I was supposed to tell you, but you got it right."

Chloe remained standing before the Senator, still watching his and every move. He was watching his daughter roam around the ballroom and talk to guests. "You miss her, don't you?"

"She's my daughter. That's normal." The Senator took a sip from his drink.

"Then why can't you just accept her?"

"It is none of your business." The Senator scowled at the redhead. "Look, Chloe. I know how much you want the exhibit to take off without any hindrance, and I pity my friend Sanders, so, I'm going to change my mind. I was also told that it was being done in honor of my mother."

Chloe's face perked up when she heard the Senator's words. "Really, sir?"

"I am doing this for my mother. And not for you. Please, remember that." The Senator pointed out.

"Understood, sir." Chloe grinned. "Thank you so much, sir."

"You really want it so bad, huh?" The Senator chuckled.

"It's the first ever exhibit of Barden University, sir. I'm sure you know that." Chloe stated. "And, I'm a graduating student, and the exhibit is an opportunity for me to get my name out there. Make it to New York or in Europe. Who knows? But, it's indeed a stepping stone for me." She further explained.

"You and your dreams." The Senator scoffed. "Does my daughter know about that? New York? Europe?"

"No, sir. We haven't actually talked about it yet." Chloe admitted.

The Senator studied Chloe's face, and remained to put his poker face on. "Alright then. Just send me the details. I'll let my Secretary get back to you."

"Thank you once again, sir." Chloe smiled in response.

Senator Warren left Chloe to look for his wife, who he later found talking to a couple of businessmen. "Honey. We have to go."

"But why? Rebecca hasn't noticed that we're still here." Cynthia reasoned out.

"Let's just give her the space she's asking for. I just found something…" The Senator grinned.

"Honey, I talked to you about this. I don't want to make Beca feel that…"

"Listen to me." The Senator whispered. "I just agreed to be the guest in Barden's Art Exhibit, and I found out from Chloe that she wants to go to either New York or Europe after her graduation. Rebecca, on the other hand, still plans on going to L.A."

"What are you talking about?" Cynthia was confused. "I don't like that look on your face, Warren."

"I just realized that we can do something about that." The Senator proudly stated. "We'll just leave them be for now."

"What do you have in mind, Warren?" Cynthia asked. "I don't understand."

"Soon, my dear. That exhibit? I'm sure that it is going to be talked about. It's Barden's first ever student organized exhibit-it will hardly go unnoticed." The Senator chuckled. "You will find out eventually. Just being the guest in that exhibit, is what I need to do."

"You're not planning on sabotaging it, are you?" Cynthia looked worried.

"No. Of course not." Warren shook his head. "We're just going to help make things happen." He grinned.

* * *

 **DEAN PETER SANDERS OFFICE, BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA**

"Chloe! I've been expecting you." Dean Peter Sanders had been wanting to hear from Chloe ever since he has requested her to do a special task to invite Senator Warren Mitchell, being Andrea Waldorf's son. "So, do you have any good news for me? Any developments?"

"We're all set, sir. Senator Warren Mitchell has agreed to come to the exhibit." Chloe smiled from ear to ear. Honestly, she was relieved. She was really expecting that she will definitely have a hard time in persuading the Senator to be at their exhibit.

"Excellent, Chloe. Good job!"

"Actually, sir…" Chloe started to ramble. "I didn't do much work, to be honest. He mentioned that you already told him about the event and all. He just told me that he'd do it. I mean, I was supposed to ask him but he just agreed to do it without me asking any further…"

"Ms. Beale, it's alright." Dean Peter Sanders chuckled. "The important thing is that you're all set. I'm looking forward to that exhibit, okay? Make me proud."

"Yes, sir." Chloe replied. "I won't let you down."

"By the way, Miss Beale?" Dean Sanders called out. "I heard that you're also supporting Helping Hands from the Senator himself."

Chloe was shocked that the Senator actually told Dean Sanders. "I'm sorry sir, but I want to let you know that I am still 100% dedicated to the exhibit if me working with them worries you."

"No, not at all, Chloe. It's no big deal." Dean Sanders replied. "You're a talented person, you have the right to show people what you can do."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Stacie was left with Aubrey and Beca back in the apartments while Chloe was also busy working things out for the exhibit. It has been a really busy week for both girls, but each didn't mind since they both understood their priorities for the time being.

Beca didn't complain, nor did Chloe, and it was indeed, a good thing. It would be something that both of them should get used to.

Beca was walking around the living room with clothes in each of her hands. Aubrey and Stacie remained seated on the couch and watched the petite brunette pacing all around.

"I mean… C'mon, Stace. Did you know they would come?" Beca couldn't get over the fact that her parents crashed her event.

"No, Beca. I told my mom and dad not to tell them too. And I believe them when they said that they didn't mention anything to your dad when he came to visit. Maybe they just knew. I mean, it was all over. You had advertisements and posters." Stacie shrugged.

"Hey, Beca. It's alright. At least it's over. Your party was a success, you were able to gather a lot of donors. That should be the least of your problems now." Aubrey added.

Beca proceeded to move around the room, with a luggage in tow. "I know." Beca started to put in clothes inside the luggage. "I just couldn't believe that they could do that."

"They could do things to their own daughter. Of course, you should have expected that." Stacie joked.

Aubrey and Stacie watched how Beca packed her clothes neatly, while the brunette couldn't stop herself from ranting.

"Aren't you guys done packing?" The brunette asked.

"We're done." Stacie proudly stood up and showed Beca her luggage, including Aubrey's.

"When did you start packing?!" Beca was shocked to see that Aubrey and Stacie were already done packing for their trip to Africa.

"We started when you were too busy to notice. Well, we didn't want to seem excited that's why." Aubrey laughed.

"And Chloe? She still doesn't know, right?" Beca questioned both girls.

Beca decided to keep the date of their flight from Chloe to surprise the redhead. She knew that it was Chloe who was the most excited of all. She remembered how Chloe told her that she wanted to be in Africa, not for the safari but to enjoy and maybe paint the scenery.

"Yep." Aubrey replied. "I packed whenever she's out of the house, and I kept my room locked to make sure she won't see my luggage." She added.

"How are you going to tell Chloe that we're leaving tonight, Beca?" Stacie wondered.

"That shouldn't be your problem. Leave it all to me." Beca zipped up her luggage and put it in the corner of the room.

"We don't have any time for elegant surprises, Beca." Aubrey reminded.

"I know." Beca laughed. "It's just going to be very simple. It won't even take 10 minutes of my time. Now, where are the tickets?"

"I have them." Stacie waved them in the air, and handed it to her cousin.

"Great." Beca took Chloe's ticket out of the envelope, and returned the remaining ones with Stacie. She sat on Chloe's drawing table and took out a sheet of paper from the drawer.

Aubrey and Stacie saw what Beca was doing, and figured that it was for Chloe. They decided not to mind her, and opted to continue to cuddle on the couch.

"Okay. It's done." Beca folded the paper and attached Chloe's ticket in it. "I told you it's not something elegant. And it won't even take 10 minutes." Beca waved the paper in the air, and ran up to Chloe's room.

"She approximately took 11." Stacie joked.

"Did you include the time she was folding the paper?" Aubrey laughed.

"I did." Stacie laughed. "Did you see how she struggled to figure out how to fold the paper neatly?"

Aubrey and Stacie laughed at how the latter imitated Beca.

"What's so funny?" Beca walked in the room, and caught on Aubrey and Stacie laughing on the couch.

"Nothing." Stacie giggled.

"Okay? So, when Chloe arrives, everyone act normal, okay?" Beca instructed. "Pretend that we don't have anything going on."

"Yes, Madam. Stacie and I will be here watching, while you'll be in your room listening to all your mixes. Does that sound normal enough?" Aubrey giggled.

"Whatever." Beca rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Just act normal. You know where to find me." Beca left her cousin and Aubrey in the living room. She proceeded to her room, with her luggage in tow and hoped that Chloe would arrive soon.

It didn't take a few more hours, and Chloe entered the apartment. She spotted Aubrey and Stacie binge watching the crime documentary Aubrey always loved. She smiled at the sight as she put her keys down on their kitchen counter.

"Hey, Chloe." Stacie greeted the redhead as soon as she saw her.

"Hey, Chlo! What did the Dean say?" Aubrey immediately wanted feedback from Chloe's visit to the Dean's office.

"He was excited. I assured him that everything was all set." Chloe proudly stated as she joined her friends on the couch.

"What else are you planning to work on for the exhibit?" Stacie asked. "Paintings?"

"Yep." Chloe reached for the bowl of popcorn on the table, and ate a few. "I want to add more to my display though. I just need an inspiration. I need my muse." Chloe laughed. "Speaking of my muse, where is she?"

Aubrey pointed to Beca's room, and Chloe knew that Beca might be busy working on something. Usually, when Beca isn't busy, Chloe would just find the brunette reading a book while Aubrey or Stacie would watch television. Since Beca was not currently there, she assumed that Beca was having her space-she liked it anyway.

"Oh. I'll just be in my room, then. I'll be down in a bit." Chloe excused herself and made her way up to her room.

* * *

She was tired. She had a lot of sleepless nights, but she enjoyed spearheading the upcoming exhibit.

She looked around her room, and right then and there, she wanted to just take a little nap. However, something in her dresser caught her eye. It was positioned right where Chloe could exactly see it.

It was something from Beca- Chloe knew the brunette's handwriting. She smiled upon picking it up.

She couldn't believe that Beca wrote her a note when the latter was just in the next room. However, Chloe couldn't stop herself from reading it.

 _"Chloe, I know you've been busy the past days, and I want to make you de-stress in a way that you would really appreciate. You've been aware of the possibility of me taking you to Africa, and I remember that ever since I told you about it, you would randomly insert it in our conversation. You would always ask me: "When are we going to visit Africa, Beca?" And I swear, I really didn't know what to answer when you'd ask me._

 _But, hey, lately, you and I have been so damn busy, and I admit, I missed your silly question about going to Africa. I waited for you to ask me, but I guess it slipped your mind._

 _So, as you can see, enclosed is your ticket to Africa, Chloe. There's no more need to ask me: "When are we going?" Because we are already going, Chloe._

 _We're leaving for Africa, tonight._

 _And yes, I can't wait to take you there._

 _See you in a few. (I know you'll come and see me in my room. I won't pretend that I'm asleep, I promise.)_

 _Love, Beca."_

Just a few minutes have passed, Aubrey and Stacie heard the redhead screaming. "Looks like she saw it." Stacie laughed.

Aubrey and Stacie saw Chloe running to Beca's room, with a huge smile on her face. Chloe still had the letter and the ticket on one hand, while the other was busy knocking hard into Beca's room.

"Beca! Oh my god! Open up!" Chloe exclaimed.

Chloe noticed that Aubrey and Stacie were watching her, she couldn't help but face the two. "You knew about this?!" She asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey and Stacie replied in unison.

"Oh my god!" Chloe again, exclaimed. "I haven't even packed yet!"

Suddenly, Beca opened up and hugged Chloe from behind. "We know. Aubrey told me how long you pack, and maybe, getting you a little pressured to pack would lessen the time you spend around your luggage." She joked.

"Beca! Oh my god! I don't know what to say!" Chloe held Beca's hand, and she jumped up and down, causing Beca to join in on her antics.

"Hey, a promise is a promise." Beca kissed Chloe's cheeks. "I told you that you'll join me on my next trip."

"Thank you so much, Becs." Chloe covered Beca's face in kisses. "You're the best."

"Get off me, go pack." Beca tried so hard to free herself from Chloe's hugs and kisses.

"I will." Chloe giggled. "But seriously, Beca. You. Are. The. best." She stated and gave Beca a soft peck on the lips before she proceeded to get her own luggage.

* * *

 **HARTSFIELD-JACKSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Stacie called their family driver to bring them to the airport, and everyone was really excited about the trip.

Being the usual Beca and Stacie who goes on different business trips, their luggage were different from that of Aubrey and Chloe's. It was obvious that Aubrey and Chloe was there as a tourist, while Beca and Stacie had to bring work with them even while they were in Africa. Aubrey had her gadgets ready, and so did Chloe. On the other hand, Beca and Stacie just had their phone and laptop with them.

Chloe had her earphones, and Beca was busy working on her laptop while waiting for their boarding time. Not wanting to disturb the brunette, Chloe scooted closer to Beca and laid her head on the latter's shoulder. Appreciating the redhead's presence, Beca stroked Chloe's chin while she was still focused on last minute work arrangements.

Funny enough, Chloe's eyes wandered off to Aubrey and Stacie who were kind of doing the same thing too. Stacie was in a phone call, and obviously, it was work related while Aubrey rested her head too, on Stacie's shoulders, busying herself with her book.

Chloe's eyes met Aubrey's in an instant, and upon realizing the same situation they were currently in with Beca and Stacie, they couldn't help but share a heartwarming smile.

After an 18- hour flight, they arrived in the Kenneth Kaunda International Airport in Lusaka, Zambia. However, they had no time to spare since they were on a connecting flight from Lusaka to Solwezi which would take another 5 hours.

Beca saw how Chloe's energy never seemed to falter. She felt ashamed of herself, since Chloe still had the energy to spark up a conversation even after the long flight they just had. Like she said, Chloe Beale is a ball of sunshine.

Aubrey on the other hand, would keep up with Chloe. It was funny how Stacie and Beca managed to be quiet most of the time. They figured that it might be because of the frequency of their travels alone, that they aren't used to having someone on board who doesn't have the same business concerns to take care of even while on a trip.

Just like Chloe and Aubrey earlier, Beca and Stacie admired the girls they were with- they were so carefree and happy. Stacie caught Beca's eyes and winked at her, the other brunette gave back a smile signifying that they each got the message of being in a similar situation too.

* * *

 **SOLWEZI AIRPORT, ZAMBIA, SOUTH AFRICA**

As soon as their plane arrived in the Solwezi Airport, Beca managed to usher everyone out to the arrival area. She briefed everyone regarding the status in Solwezi-she honestly told them what to expect.

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie listened intently, and they were able to see what Beca was explaining earlier when they took in the surroundings. They were excited, but overwhelmed at the situation at the same time. Beca's stories were true-they need help.

"Beca!" Kate called out as soon as she saw the brunette in the arrival area.

Acting on impulse, Beca hurriedly met Kate halfway and gave her a firm hug. "Kate! I told you that I'll be back!"

"It's so nice to see you, Beca! I missed you!" Kate stated loud enough for Chloe to hear.

Hearing the other blonde's remarks, Chloe stiffened and felt uncomfortable. Knowing her bestfriend very well, Aubrey can't help but whisper to her. "Careful, Chlo. Your claws are showing." She joked.

"Who is she?" Chloe kicked the jealousy aside, but she still intently watched Beca and the girl talk.

"That's Kate." Stacie replied. "No need to be jealous, Chloe. She's with USAID, and one of Beca's friends here in Africa."

"See, Chloe? They're just friends." Aubrey joked.

"Shut up." Chloe nudged her bestfriend, and felt relieved that she doesn't need to be threatened with Kate.

"Hey." Beca made her way back to the group with Kate along side her. "I want you to meet, Kate. She's a very good friend of mine, she works with USAID, and we'll be collaborating with her team once we get to our friends in the tribe."

After the exchange of greetings, Kate led them to the USAID bus that was sent for them. And just like how she briefed Beca and Jesse the first time they visited Solwezi, Kate did the same thing for Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe who were very interested with everything Kate had to say.

Beca admired the eagerness she saw in Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie. While Kate was telling them all about Solwezi, she couldn't help but ponder on the thought that she was lucky to have someone like Stacie, Aubrey and most especially, Chloe in her life.

* * *

 **SOLWEZI, ZAMBIA, SOUTH AFRICA**

Seeing the place they were currently in, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were left speechless. They witnessed how people were poor, and how parents would let children engage in child labor. They had no words.

Kate scooted closer to Beca while everyone on board was busy looking around. "Hey, where is Jesse?"

"Uh… He had other things to do." Beca shrugged.

"Is that the real reason, Beca?" Kate joked.

"We were never really together, Kate." Beca replied.

"I know. I also felt that there was something wrong. Like you weren't a good pair. But, that redhead, Chloe, isn't it?"

"What about her?" Beca subtly glanced at Chloe.

"I see the way you look at her and vice versa." Kate continued to state in a low voice. "You two are really something."

"Well.." Beca smiled at Chloe who she found looking back at her. "She really is something else, Kate."

The bus ride to take the team to the village was long enough to make the girls fall asleep, except for Kate and Beca. Upon reaching their destination, Beca didn't really want to wake the redhead up since she looked really peaceful. Beca always admired how Chloe looked, whether asleep or just by being her bubbly usual self.

"Chloe?" Beca whispered as she brushed away the hair on the latter's face. "We're here."

Chloe immediately woke up because of Beca's touch. "Hey. Sorry, I couldn't help but fall asleep."

"It's alright. You deserve to rest." Beca smiled in response.

After waking the redhead up, Beca proceeded to wake her cousin, then Aubrey. She was expecting Stacie to be cranky but to her surprise, she wasn't. Beca assumed that it had something to do with Aubrey's presence. She took a mental note of thanking Aubrey for that later.

They followed Kate, as she led them to the USAID Headquarters. To Beca's surprise, a logo of Helping Hands was also placed side by side with that of USAID's.

"Kate… What is this?" Beca admired the huge tarpaulin print placed on the entrance of their headquarters.

"It's a tarpaulin, Beca." Kate joked.

"No. No. I'm serious." Beca replied.

"Well, we decided to put that up because we are collaborating with this project. It's proper to let people know that your organization is in this too. You deserve the credit." Kate replied. "So, anyway, we're going to stay here." She turned to Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie. "I assume Beca told you about everything you need to know. There are no cellphone signals, and everything here is done on your own. Such as fetching water, and the like."

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie knew this, of course. Beca told them, but it was different experiencing it first hand.

Beca stood in the sidelines while Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe were talking to Kate. They had a lot of questions like Beca and Jesse the first time they were there. Beca wanted to stop Aubrey and Stacie from asking more complicated questions from Kate, but she knew it would be useless. Aubrey and Stacie always asks questions, anyway.

Chloe couldn't focus properly since she was distracted when she saw Beca being pulled by one of the Kaonde children. She saw that Beca had been taken away from them to join their circle. She smiled at the sight since she never saw how Beca managed to work with children, and it was a different Beca she saw out there.

Unaware that Aubrey and Stacie had already left her to wander around, Chloe remained watching Beca play with the children. "Friends" is what Beca called them, and now, Chloe understood why.

"They love her." Kate emerged from behind. Kate saw how Chloe watched Beca from afar.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Chloe smiled in response.

"You know, when Beca and Jesse left, they were sad. They were scared, too. They thought that Beca wouldn't come back."

"Really?"

"Yes. I would communicate with Beca when we would be in Lusaka, and whenever I return, they would always expect that I have Beca with me." Kate sighed. "Beca really cared for them despite the short stay she had here."

"She never told me about it, though. But, I do know that she loved everyone here. What I didn't know is that she was really attached to them. So… that's why she's so driven with her cause." Chloe stated.

"You know how Beca is. I mean, I may not have known her for a really long time, but with the few days I spent with her, I got to know the real her. She's not the usual spoiled, rich, or bratty daughter one would expect of a politician." Kate admitted.

"I agree. I was also in that state before." Chloe laughed.

"Uhm, Kate?"

"Yes?"

"I have to admit, seeing you earlier hug Beca made me uncomfortable." Chloe bit her bottom lip due to her embarassment.

"You actually thought that I was a threat?!" Kate laughed.

"Well... yeah." Chloe replied. "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not used to it yet."

"You have to, eventually, Chloe. Beca's life has lots of people in it." Kate joked.

"I know." Chloe replied. "I'm sorry, Kate."

"If I have to assure you a hundred times more that Beca and I are just really good friends, I will. Because, have you seen the way Beca looks at you?" Kate pointed out.

Beca's laugh could be heard by Chloe and Kate, and both girls couldn't help but smile at the sight before them. Beca was doing face painting with the children, and was chasing each and everyone with paint.

Kate glanced at Chloe, before she spoke. "We aren't close or anything, but I want to tell you this. I met Jesse and Beca, and upon looking at them, I noticed in an instant that Beca was not genuinely happy. Jesse was trying too hard, and I was right."

"It was that obvious?" Chloe giggled.

"Yes. I even gave Jesse unsolicited advice to let Beca go. I didn't know if he got the message because I subtly stated it." Kate laughed. "But, yeah. Beca is Beca. That girl has everything. She's perfect, and it's unfair." Kate scoffed, and Chloe chuckled. "Seriously though, If I were you, I won't ever let anything get in the way."

"I agree. Beca is perfect. I mean, I don't even know what I did to deserve someone like her." Chloe fixed her eyes on Beca who was giggling with the children. "And yeah, I don't have any plans to lose her. Ever."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh! They are now in Africa!**

 **Anyway, to make up for the delay, I had to upload this chapter for you guys. I do hope it kind of satisfied the cliffhanger I left in the previous chapter.**

 **By the way, what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? C'mon, help me out?**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 **3 days later…**

 **SOLWEZI, ZAMBIA, SOUTH AFRICA**

Ever since the day that the girls arrived for their mission, they have been working non-stop. Beca actually bought supplies from Lusaka, and had it shipped to Solwezi causing the girls and the rest of Kate's team from USAID to distribute it to the community.

Chloe had volunteered to teach the children in their community school, which was really expected of her. Aubrey and Stacie, on the other hand decided to lend their skills and opted to help out with the building of the houses and the school for the community-of course, with consultations from Jesse back in Atlanta.

Beca was the over-head of the team, and bounced from one group to another to check on their status once in a while.

Everything was going well, and Beca was grateful for USAID for providing manpower to help her go through all her plans for the community.

Three days had passed, and the girls seemed to be enjoying despite the scorching heat of the sun. They had no complaints, and Beca kept on checking how Aubrey, Stacie, and most especially Chloe was doing all throughout.

Chloe found it sweet, while Beca tried to consider it as being annoying due to her non-stop questions just to find out if the redhead was doing okay.

It was another ordinary day, Chloe would teach the kids and vice versa-Chloe was so eager to learn how to make Zulu jewelry. Aubrey and Stacie would continue managing the constructions and Beca will be Beca-the superwoman.

Kate would always remind Beca to take things easy, but the latter was so in to her charity that she would even forego her meals just to give those who need more food from the tribe.

Beca was selfless. Everybody knew that, and indeed, word got out regarding Beca's Helping Hands collaboration with USAID.

Everyone was surprised when there were visitors from Forbes magazine who came to Solwezi just to interview Beca for a special issue featuring 25 Successful Young Leaders under 25. Beca was not aware of this, of course. Actually, when the writer and photographer sent by Forbes arrived, Beca was nowhere to be found.

"Excuse me?" The writer tapped Kate's shoulder.

"Yes? How can I help you?" Kate turned to the woman.

"We are from Forbes Magazine, and we're looking for Rebecca Mitchell?" The woman smiled and looked for the brunette.

"Oh. Wait. Chloe!" Kate called the redhead. And as Chloe approached, she asked. "Have you seen Beca?"

"No. Not yet. I was going to look for her, actually." Chloe shrugged and she eyed the woman with the photographer standing close by.

"Well, we have to look for her. These people are from Forbes and…" Kate didn't know what else to say.

"We want to interview Rebecca Mitchell." The woman chimed in. "We're having this special issue entitled 25 Promising Young Leaders under 25."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes glistened upon hearing the news. "Beca is in it?"

"Yep." The writer replied. "She's number one."

Chloe felt the excitement rush over her, and was so giddy upon hearing the news. "We have to find Beca." She pulled Kate along with her, with the writer and the photographer following closely behind.

They searched the whole community, but Beca was nowhere to be found until Chloe noticed one strange thing.

"Wait. Hold up." Chloe stopped Kate from walking. "Is it just me who noticed that the children are not here too?"

Kate looked around, and subsequently agreed with Chloe. "Well, yeah. I didn't really notice that."

"I'm sorry, I hate to interrupt but does that have something to do with Rebecca?" The writer chimed in.

"Yes." Kate and Chloe giggled. "Beca loves the children, and usually, she takes time off to spend time with them." Kate explained. "Come on, I think I know where they are."

Kate led the group into an open field which provided an excellent view of the mountains of Solwezi. The view was breathtaking, indeed.

Chloe has never seen such view, and she was speechless upon seeing it. It was such a beautiful scenery.

"There she is. Rebecca Mitchell, everyone." Kate laughed as she pointed to Beca.

Beca was flying kites with the children. The brunette was laughing while she was running with a kite, and a few of the children ran with her.

Chloe has never seen Beca smile so genuinely. The sight melted her heart.

The photographer didn't waste any more time and took snapshots of Beca at that moment. Kate and Chloe, including the woman stood and watched the brunette do her thing with the children.

Chloe realized she was staring so much when Kate coughed beside her. "I think we should call Beca." She winked.

Kate couldn't blame Chloe for staring though. Beca was in a loose white shirt, her sleeves were folded, and it was scrunched up to the shoulders. She was in a snapback, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was so simple, yet still effortlessly beautiful.

"Beca!" Chloe called out. "There are people here to see you!"

Beca stopped and smiled in response. She handed back the kite to one of the children and whispered into the girl's ear before she ran along and continued to fly the kite. Suddenly, Beca made her way to Kate, Chloe and their companions.

"Hello." Beca smiled at the two unfamiliar faces.

"Rebecca Mitchell." The woman started to introduce herself. "My name is Jean, and this is my photographer, Hank. We are from Forbes Magazine." The woman extended her hand to offer a handshake, which Beca took politely.

"Pleased to meet you." Beca replied. "What can I do for you?"

The group started to walk back to the headquarters. Kate and Chloe led the team back and stayed ahead of the group, while Jean was explaining the purpose of their visit to Beca.

"We would like to interview you, Miss Mitchell." Jean admitted. "We have this special issue featuring 25 Promising Leaders under 25."

"Okay?" Beca smirked at the issue's title but she wanted to hear more. "And you decided to include me?"

"Actually, you're number one on our list." Jean giggled.

"Oh. Oh." Beca let it sink in, and her shocked reaction made everyone laugh. "I hope this has nothing to do with my father, though."

"Well, there's a factor of you being a Mitchell, but we want to focus on your charity work. So, you can say that this is all concentrated on you. Your parents would be mentioned, but mainly, its you, your plans and your work." Jean explained.

"You travelled all the way here just for this? You could've visited me in Atlanta." Beca laughed.

"We wanted to see Rebecca Mitchell in action." Hank commented. "Seriously though, we want to see how you handle everything. With you being in the number one spot, there will be a full page spread dedicated for you."

"I'm such a boring person, why would you do that?" Beca joked.

"So, will you do the interview? It would be quick, I promise." Jean pleaded. "It won't take so much of your time."

"I've been to interviews and photoshoots, but I don't have anything fancy or glamorous with me here so…"

"You won't be needing the usual dresses or gowns." Hank chuckled. "We want to show the readers something realistic-no photoshops and studio shots."

"Interesting." Beca stated. "Is Jesse Swanson on the list?" She asked.

"Yes." Jean replied. "He's number 5. Your cousin, Stacie Conrad is on number 3."

"What?!" Beca exclaimed. "Stacie is here with me too!"

"Awesome!" Hank stated and turned to Jean. "At least we hit two birds in one stone."

"Exactly. We could do some shots of Stacie since we already wrote a write-up about her." Jean grinned. "So, what do you say, Rebecca? Will you do the interview?"

"Of course." Beca nodded in response. "I would love to." She smirked.

* * *

 **SENATOR WARREN MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Warren." Cynthia came rushing in his door, the Senator look utterly surprised.

"Cynthia, honey." The Senator kissed his wife's cheeks. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a flight to catch?"

"I had time to spare." Cynthia shrugged. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Apparently, our daughter is ranked number 1 in Forbes' list of the Promising Leaders under 25. Rebecca is number one." Cynthia grinned.

"Well, she is our daughter." The Senator joked, completely missing the sad look on his wife's face.

"Warren…I'm sorry, but I can't be at peace. I miss my daughter. I miss our Rebecca." Cynthia started to cry, and the Senator didn't know what to do.

"Shhhh." The Senator comforted his wife, and took her into a hug. "I told you, dear. We will have Rebecca back. I promise."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"So, why aren't you in Africa with Beca again?" Benji asked Jesse as he sipped his Coke.

"I told you, we had an arrangement. I actually sent her the plans for the construction and all. Its best if I stayed here anyway. Aubrey and Stacie can make sure everything seems fine." Jesse explained.

"Okay." Benji consumed the last of his drink, and threw it into the trash can, completely scoring. "Woah. Right in!" He laughed. "I assume you and Beca are alright now?"

"I guess you can say that, yeah." Jesse nodded in response. "We're maintaining a civil relationship."

"That's deep." Benji chuckled. "But, that's better than nothing right?"

"Yep." Jesse replied. "Beca and I have history, you know. And you can't just take it away since our families are really connected." He sighed. "It just sucks. I'm back to Beca's guy best friend or wing man or something."

Benji smiled at his best friend, and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you and Beca didn't work out, dude."

"It's alright. I realized that Beca and I are better off as friends like we used to. And yeah, I missed Chloe too."

"So, you're already fine with her being with Chloe?" Benji surprisingly asked. He knew that Jesse had problems in controlling his anger, but deep down, the latter is still a good person.

"I can't do anything about it anymore." Jesse chuckled, but Benji can feel the hurt in his voice. "Beca and Chloe are really good friends of ours. The least thing I can do is be happy for them."

"Jesse Swanson, soldier of love." Benji patted his shoulder as he made the joke.

"Shut up, man." Jesse snickered. "I'm dead serious.

"That's good to hear, then." Benji smiled in response. "Love really changes people. Now, it's proven."

* * *

 **SOLWEZI, ZAMBIA, SOUTH AFRICA**

As soon as they got back to the headquarters, Chloe and Kate left Beca to talk with Jean and Hank. They were met with Aubrey and Stacie who were cooling off by drinking cold bottled water.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Aubrey asked the redhead. "We were looking for you."

"We were busy looking for someone else." Chloe snickered, and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Really, who?" Stacie tied her hair up in a messy bun, and faced the redhead.

"Beca." Chloe grinned. "There were people looking for her, and apparently she was too busy flying kites to entertain them."

"Beca flew kites?" Stacie's jaw dropped.

"Yeah." Kate joined in before she excused herself from the girls. "She was in the field playing with the children. It was adorable."

"Interesting." Stacie hummed.

"Why?" Chloe asked, causing Aubrey and Kate to wait for Stacie's response too.

"Nothing. It's just that Beca and I flew kites when we were kids. I just didn't think she'd still remember how to fly one." Stacie replied.

"Well, she just did." Chloe laughed.

Aubrey looked out the window and watched Jean talk to Beca, while Hank took candid photos of the brunette. "Who are they?" She asked.

"Oh." Chloe stood beside her bestfriend. "They're from Forbes, Jean is the writer and Hank is the photographer. They're here to interview Beca."

Upon hearing the familiar name, Stacie joined in. "Hey! They're the ones who interviewed me before we flew here."

"You too?" Aubrey looked confused. "What's it for?"

"Aubrey, my dear. It just so happened that you're dating the 3rd in Forbes' list of Promising Leaders under 25." Stacie boasted and pinched Aubrey's cheeks.

"You have got to be kidding me." Aubrey couldn't believe it.

"It's true, Bree." Chloe giggled upon seeing Aubrey's reaction. "Beca is number 1."

"Forbes' Magazine? All over America?"Aubrey was slowly taking it all in. "Oh my god." She blurted out. "I'm really friends with these influential people."

Chloe and Stacie laughed at Aubrey's state of shock. "Yep. You forgot that you're not only friends with me though." Stacie kissed Aubrey's cheeks.

When Aubrey finally realized that she was not getting Punk'd or anything, she joined Chloe and Stacie in watching Beca pose for photos. They chose to stand close by, a little far enough not to get in Hank's way but close enough to where Jean was watching.

Jean noticed the presence of the girls, and recognized Stacie among them. "Stacie Conrad. Nice to see you again." She shook Stacie's hand, and the latter did the same.

"Likewise." Stacie grinned. "How is she?" She motioned to Beca who professionally posed for photos.

Beca and Stacie did photoshoots for a lot of magazines, mostly local but it was enough to make them familiar to pose in front of the camera. Regardless of that fact, Beca still remained shy compared to Stacie.

"We haven't interviewed her yet, but she's amazing as expected." Jean complimented the smaller brunette. "She's intelligent, down to earth and all that. Now I know why there are a lot of guys pining over her." She winked.

"Well… I can't blame them." Stacie laughed as she focused her eyes on her cousin.

Beca continued to pose for Hank. It was not a formal or a glamour shot, instead, Beca just changed into a cleaner Helping Hands t-shirt, which again, looked like a size bigger. She wore her cargo shorts which were short enough to show off her legs. And yes, she didn't take off the snapback she wore earlier.

She wore no make up at all, and Chloe noticed that, of course.

"Beca's melting." Aubrey whispered, which broke Chloe's stare on the brunette. "Leave a piece of Beca for Jean. She hasn't been interviewed yet." She added.

Chloe shook her head at Aubrey's comment, but she was indeed, blushing.

Beca posed for a couple of photos, and Chloe could really see how naturally beautiful Beca is. She admired how the brunette remained patient despite being asked to pose for photos under the heat of the sun. There were no complaints heard from her, since all throughout the shoot, she was smiling and obeying Hank's instructions.

What completely caught Chloe's attention was Beca's pictures with the Kaonde people. It was so genuine, and Chloe felt the love just by looking at the scene before her. She loved that Beca was not choosy when it comes to mingling with people-Beca treated everyone equally. True enough, Chloe saw Hank take candid photos of Beca hugging the members of the tribe, while laughing with even posed with the children-at first, the children didn't want to but Beca talked them into joining in the photo by promising that each of them would get a print out of the photo.

Chloe heard Beca's promise to the children, and Chloe swore that she had fallen for Beca even more.

"You alright?" Stacie caught up with the scene, and noticed that the redhead was into deep thoughts. She bumped her hips with Chloe's, causing the latter to be a little off balanced.

"Yeah." Chloe laughed. "Just watching intently, that's all."

"Hmmm… Tell me about it." Stacie giggled. "Your eyes say otherwise, Chloe."

"I just couldn't believe that there's someone like Beca. Pretty, Smart, Down to earth, God… I couldn't think of anymore positive comments about her." Chloe groaned.

Stacie laughed at how the redhead struggled with words. "She's perfect. That's it."

"Exactly." Chloe nodded in response. "Tell me, Stace. Do you think I'm dreaming?"

"No." Stacie laughed, again. "Why would you think that this isn't real?"

"I don't know." Chloe snickered. "I just couldn't find a reason why I bagged someone like Beca."

"Well, I don't know, either Chloe." Stacie admitted while she continued to watch her cousin. "But, maybe, you both might be doing something right to deserve each other."

Chloe thanked Stacie for her comment, and she believed her. That maybe, they were really doing something right to have one another.

* * *

As soon as Hank finished taking photographs of Stacie, he called on Jean for Beca's sit down interview. Jean was talking to Aubrey when it was time for her to do so.

"Alright, Beca. You ready?" Jean laughed as Beca sat opposite her. Hank set up the camera he used for recording the interview.

"Oh my god. I thought that this was the usual tape recorder interview. You know, like my Dad used to do." Beca joked, which earned a laugh from everybody else. "But yes, I'm ready." Beca took of the snapback, and revealed her long curls.

Jean went over the questions she chose to ask Beca when she noticed Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe leave. "You can stay, if you want." She offered, and looked over at Beca to seek approval.

"Yes, please do." Beca grinned. "Don't judge me for my answers, though." She added.

Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie decided to watch from afar just so Beca would not lose her focus when she would answer the questions. Most of the questions asked were the normal ones, such as being asked about her educational background, and her achievements in school, and what she usually does.

However, Beca was surprised when Jean asked about her thoughts regarding her status as being in one of the most influential families in Atlanta. Beca's eyes widened, for she knows that what she would answer would not affect only her, but her family as well.

"Looks like the interview is going to be interesting." Aubrey whispered to both Stacie and Chloe.

"Well, Stacie and I…" Beca looked on to her cousin, Stacie."…can't really deny that we're regarded as influential, but I don't really let it get to me, you know? I like being low-key, and you can ask my friends, they can attest to that. I don't understand why people make it such a big deal." Beca laughed. "There's a lot of pressure, though." She admitted. "There's this need to live up to your reputation and I can't blame my Mom and Dad for that. But, to be honest, I don't like the attention, I mean, we're all normal people, and we basically do the same thing. However, I could think of a perk to it, though. See what I'm doing right now? This is one thing to make sure that you are indeed, influential. You help people in the best way you can-and with it, you don't only help but you can influence other people to do the same. And that's what I think should be the basis of being influential."

Aubrey and Chloe was stunned to hear Beca's answer. Again, it was another opportunity for them to see a side of Beca which no one really knows. Stacie, on the other hand, was used Beca being like that most especially in speeches and interviews. She giggled upon seeing Aubrey and Chloe's reaction.

"You have this some sort of, British accent." Jean pointed out. "I caught on that."

"Of course you did." Beca laughed. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I think I just got used to it. Well, back in London, we had classes that train us how to speak in public." She blushed in embarrassment. "It came naturally. I'm sorry, I thought I was in class."

Jean, Hank, and the rest laughed at Beca's comment.

"What about following your parent's footsteps? Do you have anything to say about that?" Jean asked once Beca regained her composure.

"Actually, I don't really know yet." Beca giggled. "My Mom is a business tycoon, while my Dad, well, he's a Senator. But, I guess it would be interesting to step out of their shadows once in a while and do something different from what they're doing. People tend to have this impression that once you're a member of a business or political oriented family, you're bound to follow the same thing. I can't say that it isn't happening with me, but, I'm still getting there." Beca was nervous, she needed a safe answer, not only to protect her, but her family's reputation as well. "I'm grateful that I had an opportunity to put up Helping Hands, which would help me explore more options, you know?"

"Do you mean to say that you're not closing your doors to the possibility of running a business or being a young politician like your father?"

"Technically, yes. We don't know what happens in the future, and my family is mostly involved in politics and business-it's hard to get out of that." Beca replied. "But, a young girl like me has dreams you know." She winked.

"Speaking of Helping Hands, why did you think of organizing such foundation?"

"Honestly, I was raised by my parents with an awareness to social issues." Beca laughed. "So, at a very young age, I already knew stuff about charities. I would tag along with my mom or my dad whenever there would be an outreach or anything that would involve helping people, and I enjoyed it. After coming from London, I wanted to do something else. Atlanta isn't like London, and I just had the urge in me to do something most people at the age of 18 won't usually do. I really have no words why, but I think it's my calling? I mean, why not use the opportunity I have in my hands to help others, right?"

Jean was impressed with how her interview with Beca is going, and based on the facts that they have gathered even before personally meeting Beca, they knew that Forbes made the right choice in putting her in the number one spot.

"Last question, how do you feel that you're included in the list?"

"Uhmmm…" Beca thought hard. "25 Promising Young Leaders under 25, right? Did you just put me in the top spot because I might probably be the youngest?" Beca joked.

"No. No, that doesn't have anything to do with your age." Jean snickered. "We did research."

"Yeah. I just stalled for a sec." Beca laughed. "I don't even know the real reason why someone like me is even ranked number one. I really can't say that I would be a perfect leader-whether in my own community or wherever. I'm not perfect- I have flaws, I have lapses, even. But, I'm grateful that you were able to see that a small deed could make a difference. I think that's why I'm in that spot is because of Helping Hands and the previous charities and programs I was involved in aside from helping my Father with political affairs. I may or may not be a leader as how people would perceive me to be when the time would come, but as of now, I'm doing my very best to contribute to change. Not everyone is born to be a leader, and to be considered as having so much potential to be one is in its essence-heartwarming, really." Beca confidently replied. "I'm really grateful."

Like the usual, Aubrey and Chloe were so in to Beca's interview that they were so in awe of how their friend handled each question Jean threw at her. Chloe was so impressed with Beca that she still remembered how she told Stacie that what she's experiencing right now with Beca feels like a dream.

"Beca is just amazing in interviews." Aubrey commented while her eyes were glued on Beca saying her goodbyes to Jean and Hank.

"She's used to it." Stacie laughed. "Trust me, it just comes naturally."

"I agree… Beca is just… WOW." Chloe couldn't find the right words to explain how she fully admired the brunette.

"Really, Chloe?" Aubrey laughed. "No words?"

"Yeah." Chloe laughed. "You can't blame me. Us, being in here in Africa, we witnessed a photo shoot, and that interview?" Chloe counted. "There's so much going on, and I'm feeling lots of emotions."

"Seriously, Chloe? Since when did you lose words to describe how you feel?" Stacie laughed.

"I don't know." Chloe snickered. "But, aside from all that, I have to admit that I can't believe that I'm really dating Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Beca was indeed tired from what transpired that day. It was already late in the afternoon, and the children had something else to do, causing her to be left alone. She decided to read her copy of A Man Called Ove under the nearby Marula tree.

She was so at peace that she didn't notice Chloe creep up behind her. "Hey there, my little celebrity!"

"Oh my god, Chloe." Beca was so shocked that she closed her book without remembering what page she was currently in.

"I'm sorry." Chloe laughed, and Beca just shrugged and tried to find the page she was reading. "You were amazing today."

"Yeah?" Beca looked at the redhead, and smiled back.

"Yep. Not only today, but you're amazing each and every day." Chloe stated.

"Don't overdo it, Chloe." Beca snickered. She leaned her back once again in the Marula tree. "Thanks, though." Beca kissed Chloe's cheek in appreciation of her compliment.

Beca returned to read the book-Chloe knew that it was some sort of Beca's escape from everything else going on. The redhead allowed the comfortable silence to linger between them-in fact, they both enjoyed times like that.

"Beca? Can I say something?" Chloe asked after a while.

"Sure." Beca closed her book, and put a leaf she picked up as a bookmark. "What is it?"

"it's not really important, really. I just want to thank you."

"For what?" Beca quirked an eyebrow at the redhead. "I don't remember doing anything for you today."

"You did." Chloe blushed.

"What did I do?" Beca was still confused, she couldn't figure out what Chloe wanted to say.

"Beca, have I mentioned today how lucky I am to be inlove with you?" Chloe asked, instead of giving the brunette a response.

"No. Actually, I think you never said that." Beca laughed. "What's going on?"

"You know what you did for me today, Beca? You just made me realize how inlove I am with you. Everything just feels so surreal, that I tend to doubt myself if I'm awake or currently dreaming." Chloe admitted, but refused to look at the brunette in the eyes. "It's funny isn't it? You made me fall inlove with you, effortlessly."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Beca joked.

"Of course, it isn't." Chloe giggled. "But going back to the topic…" Chloe sighed. "You just did that today, Beca. God, I am so inlove with you."

Beca was so stunned at Chloe's admission, she knew that they both had the same feelings, and that they we're on the same page, but she just didn't expect Chloe to be pouring out her heart to her at that moment.

"Please say something…" Chloe mumbled. "It's getting awkward, I'm like a lovesick puppy."

Beca laughed, and pulled Chloe closer to her. "C'mere." Chloe, scooted closer to her, and Beca took Chloe's hand and entwined their hands together. "I also feel the same way, Chloe. I really do."

"You do?" Chloe's eyes glistened.

"Yeah. I have my own ways to show it, and if you listened or paid much attention, you could tell." Beca laughed. "But seriously, Chloe…" Beca faced the redhead, this time. "I look at you, and whenever I do, I realize what love is. And you know what the best part is?"

"No. I don't." Chloe replied.

Beca placed a soft kiss on Chloe's lips. They were so in sync, but Beca pulled back just so she could continue to tell Chloe what was on her mind.

Chloe's eyes were still closed when Beca pulled away. She smiled at the redhead as soon the latter's eyes fluttered open.

"So, what is it, Beca?" Chloe asked.

"The best part?" Beca giggled. "Well, the best part is that, you knew, Chloe. Deep down, you knew how I felt about you."

Once again, Chloe's feelings were in a rollercoaster ride just because of Beca's words. In that moment, there was nothing more that Chloe would definitely ask for.

By just sitting beside Beca, with their hands entwined, Chloe had a sudden realization. She fixed her eyes on the brunette who chose to hold on to her right hand, while the latter was flipping the page of the book with her free hand.

Looking at Beca, right then and there, Chloe realized that falling in love was indeed, easy.

But, falling for the same person repeatedly is extraordinary.

* * *

 **A/N: I had so much feels when I wrote this chapter, I hope it does the same for you too! Please, please let me know how this chapter made you feel. Please? x**

 **Martherchiukey- Hi, I put in your suggestion that Chloe would have the feeling of dating Beca sink in. I hope I was able to live up to what you had in mind.**

 **Also, I received messages asking if I have social media accounts dedicated to Bechloe, and I'm sorry that I don't own a Bechloe fan account in Instagram or on Twitter, I do have my personal accounts, though.**

 **Thanks in advance, guys!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

 **SOLWEZI, ZAMBIA, SOUTH AFRICA**

It was almost a week since the girls arrived in South Africa, and they knew that they will be heading back soon.

Soon though, meant the next day. And, it broke everyone's heart.

Chloe already predicted that she would have a hard time leaving the friends they made, but she knew that it was Beca who will be having another difficult time.

Stacie and Aubrey really did an excellent job with managing the construction-they assured Kate that the volunteers were more knowledgeable now, and that they could continue construction even with their absence.

Beca, on the other hand savored time with the children. She definitely got mail from Hank which contained the photos he took of her with the children. She handed a child a framed picture, and was teary-eyed when she saw the smiles on their faces.

There was so much going on, everyone was having last minute consultations especially with Beca. Beca assured everyone that she would definitely fly in and come check on them from time to time. Though unsure of when, Beca promised that she'll come back as soon as she could.

Beca hated goodbyes-it was one thing Chloe noticed from the brunette. It was so evident during the feast which was prepared for them. Beca managed to put out a façade that would definitely cover up her emotions-but that didn't work with Chloe.

All throughout the feast, and the preparations that the Kaonde tribe prepared for them as a manifestation of their gratitude, Beca held it all together despite the fact that Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe's eyes were all glassy.

Beca managed to look around in the bonfire, and she knew that putting up Helping Hands was the best thing she has done so far. She has plans to continue and see what she can do more.

Indeed, it was only the beginning.

Beca felt so emotional the moment she got up. She hesitated to leave her bed at first, but she took the opportunity to wander around before everyone else got up.

Yes, she knows deep down that she would indeed be coming back, but she couldn't just ignore the feeling that she would be missing everyone in Solwezi.

Lucky enough, Beca was able to watch the sunrise. She always loved the sunrise in Africa-she remembered describing it to Stacie as a computer wallpaper because it looked so unrealistic at first glance.

She felt comfortable sitting in silence, and she remained that way until the sun got out. Eventually, she knew that it would be time for Aubrey, Stacie, Chloe and her to pack up their things and fly back to Atlanta.

Beca was ready to head back to the headquarters when she was faced with children, causing her to stop in her tracks. She smiled at them lovingly. One of them eventually stepped up, and offered Beca a Zulu bracelet-especially made for her. It was that moment when Beca finally broke down into tears-she'll miss the children the most. She hoped to see them again-Helping Hands was put up for them, after all.

* * *

Unknown to Beca, Chloe was able to notice that the brunette was out of bed early. There were no more explanations, but Chloe knew how Beca felt about leaving since she avoided the topic ever since last night.

Chloe decided to have a walk around, her sketchbook and watercolors in hand. She made a lot of sketches while she was in Africa during her free time, and she thought that maybe sketching or painting would help her ease her emotions like it used to.

She managed to find a spot where she could also watch the sunrise-yes, she followed Beca, but she gave the brunette her space. Chloe was ready to sit on the sand and sketch something out of the blue, when she heard children running over to Beca-she was thankful that Beca didn't notice her yet.

This caused Chloe's curiosity to reach its peak, she watched what the children were doing and upon seeing that they gave Beca a gift, Chloe couldn't get the scene out of her head. It was so beautiful that Chloe chose to paint it instead of the amazing view of the African sky before her.

With just a simple glance, Chloe's hand worked like magic-she took time to glance at Beca and the children to capture their emotions which were really evident on their facial expressions. Chloe was a talented artist, she didn't need Beca and the children to pose for her-she could immediately remember details. It is what made Chloe different. With Chloe's desire and her professionalism combined, sketching and painting was really easy for her.

Indeed, with a few strokes here and there-and with Chloe's talent of water color painting, her sketch came to life.

She had no words, it was as perfect as the real thing. Realism at its finest.

* * *

Beca knew she had to make it back.

Chloe and the rest of the girls would be looking for her, but Beca wanted to return when her eyes were less puffy. She stalled herself by staying on the field where they usually flew kites and just took in the view.

Of course, Beca was happy with where she is right now-but she felt like there was something missing. She missed her family despite everything, and how she wished that things would fall into place anytime soon.

She didn't realize that it took her longer than she intended to, which is why she was surprised when Chloe came to get her.

"You shouldn't miss breakfast." The redhead said behind Beca's back.

"Hey." Beca greeted the redhead. "I'm sorry, I think I spaced out. I completely lost track of time."

"Have you been crying?" Chloe studied the brunette's face, her eyes were a less puffy, but the brunette's nose was still red.

"No. I think I have morning allergies." Beca denied, and Chloe knew she was lying, but she decided to drop it.

"Okay." Chloe accompanied Beca, and waited until the latter was ready to head back. However, Beca still had her eyes fixed on the view before her. She was so concentrated on it, which made Chloe worry about what the brunette was thinking. "A penny for your thoughts?" Chloe asked.

"It's funny isn't it? People think that I have my life figured out." Beca chuckled. "What they don't know is that, I'm also lost, no… torn, actually. They think that everything with me is fine, however, they don't know that on the inside, I have problems with my family, and I am not really sure with what I want. I had dreams of being a music producer in L.A., and look at me, right now." Beca sighed. "I'm here, socially aware even more than before." She turned to the redhead who took a step closer beside her. "Did you know that this is how my father started, Chloe?"

Of course, the redhead didn't know about it. Beca never really revealed a lot about her family. "No. I didn't." She replied.

"Well, know you do." Beca smiled at the redhead. "He started doing social work, then he turned into a young politician who still focused on charities, which is why I think he made it to the Congress, then the Senate."

"It isn't a bad thing, Beca."

"I know." Beca replied. "I'm not saying it is. It's just that, I'm scared."

Chloe could see the worry in Beca's eyes. "Scared of what? You're doing great, couldn't you see that?"

"Yeah, I'm doing great. They always say that. I have no complaints about it, since I love doing this. It's just that, I'm really scared…" Beca looked away, and fixed her eyes on the view once again. "…scared that I might turn out to be like my Father."

"Hey…" Chloe comforted the brunette by clinging on to her arm. "You're different, alright? You won't turn out to be like him."

"Who knows, Chloe?" Beca shrugged. "But, yeah, I doubt that." She smirked at the redhead. "And, yeah, I'm also scared since I have this feeling that I'm ready to let my dreams of being a Music Producer go. I don't know, there's so much going on, and I don't know where I'm headed to."

Chloe suddenly felt for the brunette, she really wanted to comfort her, but she knew it wouldn't easily go away. "I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say to make you feel better, but I do understand where you're coming from." Chloe let Beca face her, and tucked the brunette's hair, since the wind was blowing it on the latter's face. "But, all I know is that, I have so much faith in you. No matter what you choose, or decide to do, I will be happy for you and support you all the way."

"Really?"

"Yes." Chloe cupped the brunette's face in her hands. "I have so much faith in you. You just have to have faith in yourself. You can do anything. You're Beca 'effin Mitchell, silly."

Beca's spirits lifted up upon hearing Chloe's words of encouragement. "Thank you, Chloe."

"I didn't do much." Chloe shrugged. "I just had to remind you of that."

"Still… I'm lucky to have you." Beca kissed the redhead's temple.

"Alright. Since this is the perfect moment…" Chloe let go of her hold in Beca's arm. "I wanted to give you this…" Chloe handed Beca the watercolor painting she did on her sketch book earlier.

"Wait… What is this?" Beca looked at the sketchbook Chloe handed her.

"Open it." Chloe ordered, and Beca did.

It revealed a water color painting of Beca kneeling down on one knee, as she smiled at the children. Beca remembered that scene-it was when she was giving each of the children a hug as soon as she accepted the Zulu bracelet they gave her.

"I saw you this morning." Chloe stated while Beca's eyes were still glued on what Chloe had created. "I was looking for something memorable to paint before we leave, and then right on timing, those kids came running up to you." Chloe giggled. "Seeing your face and their face light up told me that it was something I should capture instead of the view this morning."

Beca was still speechless, and it looked like she was about to cry. Instead, Chloe took the brunette's hand in hers. "That's a gift from me to you, Beca. Keep that, and whenever you feel lost, or whenever you just need something to cheer you up, you can just look at that. Hopefully, it would remind you that there are people who appreciate and love you-that there are people who believe in you no matter what path you choose to take. Music Producer or a young Politician. Or Both." She smiled.

"Like these children…" Beca looked up and finally managed to say something.

"Exactly." Chloe agreed. "Like those children, Kate, Aubrey, Stacie…" Chloe enumerated. "And most of all, me."

"Thank you, Chloe. I'm going to put cherish this forever." Beca stated. "How did you keep this from me while we were here."

"I was worried about how to give you that…" Chloe snickered. "But you were so spaced out, and you were saying your thoughts, and it wasn't a problem after all, since you completely missed that I was holding something in my other hand."

"Oh.." Beca laughed. "My bad, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize, Beca." Chloe replied. "Just remember, what I said earlier, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Augustus?" Beca joked, which made Chloe laugh harder than the usual.

"Whatever." Chloe laughed as she pulled Beca behind her. "C'mon, Hazel Grace. We have a flight to catch."

* * *

After the dreaded flight transfers, they finally made it back to Atlanta safe and sound but, they were tired.

Nevertheless, the feeling of fulfillment was still lingering on the girls, and Beca was happy that she was able to let her friends and her cousin discover what Helping Hands is all about.

Unknowingly, Chloe was observing Beca all along. The brunette was indeed, sad and she tried to hide it all away by laughing along to Stacie and Aubrey's jokes.

"You alright?" Chloe nudged the brunette.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked once more, and the brunette was uneasy.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Beca tried her best to re-assure the redhead. "It's just that, I'm sad. But, yeah, I'll get over it." She shrugged.

"Hey, it's alright. We'll visit them when we have the time." Chloe smiled in return.

"I know. I definitely, will." Beca replied. "I just hate that we're back to reality."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Days after their trip to Africa, Chloe immediately went back to her work with the Exhibit. In was in fact her turn to become busy.

It was totally fine with Beca, because the latter understood how everything meant with Chloe, that's why she supported Chloe through it all, and even gave the redhead space to work whenever it was necessary.

Being busy was never an issue between Beca and Chloe-probably because, Beca was already used to that kind of living, and Chloe was able to deal with it by dating Beca.

The past days were hectic for Chloe since Dean Peter Sanders would ring her up, and check on the status of the exhibits. Chloe assured the latter though, that everything was fine and that she only needs to add a little more to her paintings.

She decided to work in campus to finish her paintings, and luckily, Beca and Aubrey didn't insist on keeping her company-she needed alone time.

Being able to experience helping out in Africa made Chloe more inspired to add more to her gallery. She needed to show everyone what was going on-to raise awareness. It would be perfect, she thought. Not only for her, but for Beca as well.

There was no difficulty on Chloe's part when she decided to fill the canvas with her colors. Everything just flowed out on her, causing her to depict something realistic for everyone to see. With all the images of Solwezi in her mind and in her heart, Chloe was able to paint a picture of the children in Solwezi smiling at the camera- which was also taken by Hank, one which also involved them flying kites and when they were all making Zulu jewelry, and last, but not the least, a scenery of the sunset in Africa.

Chloe couldn't really remember how long she worked on the paintings, but it was nothing compared to the outcome-she never showed everyone what she has painted, but she knew that it would be considered as her best work yet.

And she couldn't wait for everyone to see it in the Exhibit-most especially, Beca.

* * *

 **ANDREA WALDORF GALLERY, BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe was nervous.

She couldn't calm down.

Benji, being the friend that he is, noticed this and approached the redhead. "Chloe." He put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Whatever it is on your mind right now, don't worry. It will be alright. The exhibit will be a success." He turned to their fellow artists setting up the gallery with all their paintings. "Don't be too hard on yourself, okay?"

"I just don't want things to go wrong." Chloe sighed as she double checked the list.

"Nothing will go wrong." Benji hugged the redhead with one arm and smiled at her. "You know what?"

"What?" Chloe replied.

"I have a feeling that this Exhibit will be the start of something new, Chloe." Benji grinned. "It's going to be an opportunity for everyone here, and most especially, for you."

"Oh, C'mon, Benji." Chloe snickered. "It's too early to say that. But yeah, I'm hopeful that something good will happen tonight. For you…" Chloe fixed Benji's necktie. "For me, and for everyone else." She added. "I can feel it too."

The Art Exhibit was open to everyone, and there was a huge turnout of attendees, which Chloe and the rest of her team didn't expect. She and her friends were busy entertaining people when she noticed her best friend, Aubrey, Stacie and Beca walk in.

"Hey." Beca greeted the redhead. "Nice gallery you have here." She joked.

"Silly, I didn't know it was named after your grandmother." Chloe replied. "You didn't tell me."

"I didn't really think it was necessary." Beca giggled.

"Thank you for coming." Chloe smiled lovingly at the brunette. "Really."

"Chloe, I know how hard you worked on this, and I'm here to support you. Even if you didn't invite me, I'll still be here." Beca replied which made the redhead blush.

Stacie and Aubrey on the other hand, were able to see Benji and spent time catching up with their friend leaving Chloe and Beca alone.

Time seems to fly by so fast, and Chloe became unaware that it was already almost 5 P.M. until Dean Peter Sanders came to tap her on her shoulder. "Chloe, it's nearly, 5.P.M. Have you checked with the guest already?"

"No, not yet, sir." Chloe honestly replied. "But, I can assure you sir, he will be coming."

"He should." Dean Sanders replied. "Because if he won't, you have to make a Plan B."

Chloe was frightened with what was going to happen if the Senator didn't show-she didn't have any plan B in mind, but she believed that the Senator was serious when he basically volunteered to grace the event.

"Who's the guest?" Beca asked as soon as Dean Sanders left Chloe. She handed the redhead a glass of champagne, which the redhead took. She overheard the Dean asking Chloe about it.

Chloe couldn't answer Beca, she remembered that she never mentioned anything to the latter about it since there was no problem with asking the Senator to come. She always put in mind the deal she had with Aubrey wherein she will only tell Beca about it when the Senator starts to make it difficult for her. But tonight, Chloe was starting to get really scared.

"Chloe?" Beca asked the redhead. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Chloe suppressed the fear creeping in. "Uh, Beca? Can I be excused for a moment? I have to check on someone."

"Sure, go. I'll see you later. I'll be with Aubrey and the rest." Beca nodded and let the scared redhead go to where she wanted to be.

* * *

Instead of joining the crowd, Chloe decided to wait for Senator Mitchell outside the gallery. She couldn't believe that she would stand with her decision to not tell Beca-she then realized that Aubrey was right, either way she had to tell the brunette.

A familiar Lexus stopped infront of the gallery, and Chloe knew that it was already him. It was the Senator's car, and Chloe was so scared that the Senator had to stop infront of her before going in. "Should I wait for my cue?" He asked.

"Sir. Thank you for coming." Chloe straightened up as she greeted the man. "Come in." Chloe ushered the man and led him to his table.

As soon as the Senator entered, all eyes were on him and on Chloe. Despite the fear of what's bound to happen, Chloe shrugged it all away and smiled at everyone too. She didn't notice though, that on the corner of the room, a certain brunette stiffened at the sight before her.

"Is that your dad?" Stacie squinted, as she saw a man in a tuxedo come in with Chloe.

"Stace, you must be dreaming. My dad and Chloe in one room? That's not going to happen." Beca chuckled.

"No, Becs. Come on, I think it's really your dad." Stacie pointed out, and made Beca have a better view by stepping aside.

"Alright, let me see." Beca finally acceded to Stacie's demands to have a look at the man who just entered the room.

Aubrey, on the other hand, was trying to come up with something to say just in case Beca asks her about it. She knew that this would be happening, anyway. Chloe was just too stubborn, as usual.

Beca couldn't believe what she was seeing. Chloe was leading her father to a table, and was even exchanging a few words with him. "What is he doing here?" She asked, which was loud enough for Benji to hear.

"Oh, Chloe didn't tell you?" Benji innocently asked.

"No. What is going on?" Beca turned to her friend.

"Well, Chloe got your dad to be the guest speaker for tonight." Benji casually said without thinking of the implication of his action.

Beca was too stunned to formulate a response. Soon enough, Aubrey was already glaring at Benji, who quickly realized the impact of his words. Stacie, on the other hand, was trying her best to keep Beca calm while the latter was too focused on her father and the redhead.

"Thank you for coming, Senator." Chloe said as the Senator took his seat at his table. "We're starting in a few."

The Senator gave Chloe a smile but he was focused on something else-and Chloe could see it. His eyes darted across the room, it looked like he was in search for something, or rather, someone.

"Everything okay, sir?" Chloe asked.

"Yes. I am. I'm just looking around. I must say, Dean Peter Sanders was not wrong when he assigned this project to you." He commented.

Chloe was speechless, it was the most genuine comment she has ever received from the Senator ever since. Nevertheless, Chloe took it as a sign to start the program when Dean Sanders finally approached Senator Warren Mitchell. Dean Sanders gave Chloe the go signal to get everyone's attention after a few minutes of exchange with his friend.

She was nervous as she took each step closer to the podium. Everyone was too busy and immersed with their conversations, but as she glanced on the corner of the room-her eyes met Beca's. Chloe stiffened at the sight of the brunette who was looking intently at her. Chloe could definitely swear she could feel Beca's anger from where she was standing.

She took a deep breath, and refused to let her emotions take control. She closed her eyes, silently counted to three, and then she finally spoke.

"Good Evening, everyone! My name is Chloe Beale, and I am the project head for Barden's first ever Art Exhibit. Not only do we-the art students of Barden get to show you our masterpieces, but, we get to honor Barden's very own Andrea Waldorf-world famous painter." Chloe paused as she was greeted with applause. "Tonight, we give honor to Barden's finest, and in order for us to thank her contribution to the Barden University community, we are presenting her family with a gift which is to be revealed by Dean Peter Sanders." Chloe called the Dean on stage while the gift was being positioned in front of everyone else.

"We, at the Barden University Art Department decided to have something made for the late Andrea Waldorf who will continuously serve as an inspiration for everyone." Chloe continued, as she signaled the Dean. "I would like to call on stage, the son of Andrea Waldorf, one of Barden's famous alumnus, and a politician, Senator Warren Waldorf Mitchell to receive the gift."

Upon hearing his name to be called, Senator Warren Mitchell went up on stage and stood beside Dean Sanders. He was welcomed by a warm round of applause, and Beca couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Senator Warren Mitchell, we give you and your family this gift in order to honor your mother, Andrea Waldorf. I do hope you like it." Chloe spoke and signaled the Dean to unveil the gift.

Everyone cheered when a bronze bust of Andrea Waldorf was revealed. It had her name etched on a gold plate, and included her batch year Barden. It was indeed beautiful. Even Beca could attest to it.

Chloe and Dean Sanders gave way for the Senator as soon as he finished admiring the sculpture. He was speechless as he stood on the podium.

"Wow." Senator Warren sighed. "I don't really know what to say. Thank you, Barden. My mother would love this if she were here."

The crowd fell silent, and the Senator took this opportunity to search the crowd for his daughter. He was not disappointed though, since he saw Beca staring back at him. He kept his gaze on his daughter for a while before he continued to speak. "My mother was someone who loved the little things. She would always to tell me to see the beauty on the other side of things-and this is true, because as you can see in my mother's paintings, she would find a way to turn things around and depict them in a beautiful way. Regardless of the fact that it was only a painting of a vase, or a fruit bowl-my mother had her ways. I wish I got that, you know? Turn things upside down, find beauty in the little things." The Senator glanced at his daughter as he said those words. "My Mother, Andrea, never really intended to become someone iconic. She wanted to show how she feels through art, and she succeeded effortlessly. We-my family, are very grateful to everyone who looks up to my mother as their inspiration. And in turn, we thank you for letting her touch your life. She would always tell me to have faith in people, and I know, if she were here today, she would tell you the same thing-that she has so much faith in you."

Once again, the crown applauded the Senator. He then, turned to Chloe. "I also would like to thank, Chloe Beale. I saw your paintings, and I would like everyone here to know that this girl here…" He gestured to Chloe. "…has so much potential. She reminds me of a young Andrea Waldorf. My mother would not hesitate to get her as a protégé if she would be here today. And to the rest of the student body, thank you so much for keeping my mother alive in your hearts."

As soon as the Senator ended his speech, he was greeted once again by Dean Sanders. Chloe, who was waiting on the sideline glanced at the brunette who was still in disbelief of what just happened. Beca seemed pissed, but she decided to deal with it later.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that, Senator." Chloe shyly said as she came face to face with the Senator. "That was so…"

"I only told everyone what I think is true. That was an honest remark." The Senator interrupted her, and smiled in response. "You have so much in store for you in the future."

Stacie was concerned with Beca since the latter never said anything as soon as she saw her father. Aubrey and Benji became aware of the tension brewing, thus, they remained uncomfortable throughout the speech.

Not wanting to draw so much attention, Beca excused herself from the rest only when her father finished his speech. Stacie, Aubrey and Benji wanted to come after her, but the brunette only raised her hand to stop them from doing so.

"Beca…." Stacie tried her best to persuade her cousin to talk about. "Please."

"Not now, Stace." Beca sighed. "I need my space."

Beca walked out of the gallery, leaving Aubrey, Stacie and Benji with no words to say.

* * *

Seeing that Beca had left their friends, Chloe opted to come after her. Of course, she knew that the brunette would get really mad but she would like to explain things to her. She hoped that despite the anger brewing in Beca's chest, she would still listen to her.

"Where did Beca go?" Chloe asked once she got to Stacie, Aubrey and Benji.

Benji couldn't answer and he looked at both girls. Stacie refused to respond, leaving Aubrey with no choice but to do so. "She left. She told us she needed her space."

"I'll go after her. Do you think you know where she went?" Chloe asked with hopeful eyes. "I need to explain."

"You didn't tell her, Chloe." Aubrey stated. "I mean, the deal was only about not asking her help to talk to her father, but that doesn't mean that you won't tell her that her father would be the guest of honor."

"I know, Bree! No need to point it out." Chloe was frustrated. She knew she messed things up. "I need to find her."

"In times like these, when Beca says she needs her space, she really means it. I think we should respect that." Stacie suddenly spoke up and Chloe could feel the anger in her voice.

"I don't care. I am going to find her." Chloe wanted to patch things up with Beca as soon as possible.

However, before Chloe could turn away, she was approached by a man and a woman who were nicely dressed in a corporate attire. "Chloe Beale?" The man who looked like he was in his early 30s asked.

"Yes?" Chloe tried to cover up her emotions and put on her best smile.

"We are from the Royal College of Arts in London. We saw your exhibit, and we were impressed with your work." The man stated.

Hearing the name of the school, Chloe's eyes widened.

"To keep things simple, we would like to offer you a scholarship with us for postgraduate studies." The woman added.

"I'm sorry… I don't remember applying…" Chloe stuttered.

"Yes, you didn't apply with us." The man replied. "We came here to see the exhibit, that's for sure."

"But, Senator Mitchell talked highly of you, and he even considered you as a young Andrea Waldorf. That was definitely something coming from him." The woman added. "So, we have with us here several documents…" The woman handed her an envelope. "And if ever you decide to pursue post graduate studies, you are very welcome with us."

Chloe was speechless, and she saw her hands trembling.

She looked back at her friends who witnessed the exchange, but just like her, they were also stunned with what just happened.

* * *

Beca didn't really go out of the gallery to get some air or to look for space. Instead, she decided to roam around the gallery to keep things off her mind.

Everything was impressive-all the paintings were beautiful. She browsed through them, until she came upon Chloe's portion of the exhibit.

She never saw Chloe's paintings for the exhibit, but as soon as Beca's eyes landed on them-she knew that what her father said was true. Chloe really had the potential. She was born to be an artist.

Chloe's paintings were mostly inspired by their trip to Solwezi. In fact, Beca was teary eyed when she went over them-that's how realistic Chloe's paintings are. Chloe's paintings truly depicted what was seen in Africa-what you see is what you get, that is.

Beca was touched by the portraits of old people and children from the Kaonde tribe, causing to miss them even more. Each portrait was made with pure love-she could feel it.

She was so into the paintings that she didn't notice someone walk over to her.

"She has talent, you know." The Senator stated.

Beca turned to the man beside her. She wanted to leave but she was too tired to make another exit. "What do you want, dad?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just came here to accept the gift in honor of your grandmother." He shrugged. "I was invited."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have come here if I knew." Beca smirked at her father.

"Rebecca, please. Let's fix things between us and your mother." Senator Warren pleaded.

"So what? You could turn things upside down?" Beca snickered. "Make me fall under your rules again?"

"No." The Senator stated. "I mean it. I am willing to talk things over, if you would just let me."

"Not now, dad." Beca sighed. "I've had too much for today."

The Senator subtly glanced at his daughter who was still focused on Chloe's paintings. He knew Beca's look whenever she was angry or sad. "You're mad at her, aren't you? You feel betrayed?"

Beca refused to give a response but the Senator continued despite the silent treatment Beca was now giving him. "You see, Rebecca, the world has a lot to offer everyone who aspires to achieve something. And Chloe, you can't deny that she could go places with the talent that she has. She had no choice but to invite me so she could take a shot in putting her name out there. She didn't want to disappoint Dean Sanders or anyone else who believes in her. There's no need to feel that way. She only did what she was supposed to do."

Still, Beca remained focused on Chloe's paintings, refusing to look at her father.

"You may feel overwhelmed right now. But, I just want to let you know that Chloe deserves more than Barden. That redhead is something else. She really reminds me of your grandmother-perky, ambitious and all." He snickered.

Beca took a second look at her father who was also looking at the paintings. "Why are you saying that? I thought you didn't like her for me?"

"That's true. I don't like her for you." The Senator replied. "But, you love her."

"I don't understand where this is going." Beca sighed in frustration. She was in a state of emotional stress, and she can't take any much more.

"It's simple, honey. I just want you to keep in mind that there are things that you can't change. And, you don't have any other choice to accept it because instead, it changes you." The Senator stated before he walked away, leaving his daughter with said thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Beca was frustrated with Chloe. Chloe was offered a scholarship in London. Senator Warren left Beca with a thought. There was so much in this chapter, right?**

 **-There goes your answer to your guess! X**

 **RJRMovieFan- Your request was granted, my friend.**

 **Will it already be an opportunity for Beca and her family to start over again? Will Beca let her emotions overtake her?**

 **Tell me your opinions and all, alright? x**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

 **ANDREA WALDORF GALLERY, BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe was bummed when she found out that Beca left the Exhibit earlier than everyone else. It was a wise move, Chloe thought. Beca would definitely leave the exhibit early since she knew that Chloe couldn't leave.

Aubrey informed Chloe that Beca had told Stacie of her plans to head home. Benji, and Aubrey tried to reason with her, but Stacie let her cousin go. Chloe couldn't blame Stacie for feeling over-protective over her cousin. Stacie was pissed at her-it was given.

Despite the absence of her favorite brunette, Chloe was accompanied by Aubrey and Benji. They tried to keep her cheerful as possible since people came to extend their congratulations for a job well done. It was difficult for Chloe though, knowing that she hurt Beca.

Aside from the Royal College of Arts, Chloe was given the privilege to check out the Slade School of Fine Arts-also located in London. She couldn't believe what was happening at that moment-she knew that she was graduating, and that she would have to work hard to pursue further studies. However, life seemed to offer her something different, since schools were now coming after her.

Chloe couldn't understand how it started to happen. But, she didn't regret anything.

She now had the chance to have a better future, and to live her dream.

London is waiting for her, all she had to do was to make a choice.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca decided to leave the exhibit early. She could the strong, independent woman that everyone perceives her to be, but she could be emotionally defenseless.

Beca didn't like to be lied to-she values trust so much since she finds it difficult to trust people around her. She has the tendency to build up her walls once again when the trust has been broken.

Her father was right-she felt hurt, betrayed even. She couldn't believe that Chloe had kept it from her. She was weighing both sides of the situation, but no matter how hard she tries to reason with herself, she couldn't help but feel hurt.

She was thankful for Stacie-she knew that Beca needed her space, and despite Aubrey and Benji's plea for her to stay behind, Stacie allowed her to go. Stacie understands. She always does.

As soon as Beca changed into her pajamas, she locked her room and brought her laptop and headphones out. She needed an escape to what happened-and music, will always be that escape for her.

She was thinking so hard-she found herself staring at the window, and even at the ceiling. She was thinking of ways on how to deal with her emotions. She didn't know what would happen in the morning when she wakes up, but one thing is for sure, she's hurt.

Stacie drove Aubrey and Chloe home, with Benji riding shotgun. The drive home was quiet and it was full of tension and worry. Not even Benji, couldn't say anything to the rest of girls.

Chloe was lost in her thoughts during the drive, she was thinking of a way to approach the brunette when they get home. She was so disappointed in herself, and she couldn't even think straight.

She was nervous as soon as Stacie parked the car, but she wanted to fix things with Beca. She hoped that the brunette would listen to her. Hurriedly, Chloe ran up the stairs and headed for Beca's room.

"I think I should go." Stacie turned to Aubrey. "I don't want to pretend that I'm alright with what Chloe did."

"No. Stay." Aubrey held Stacie's hand to stop her from going. "We don't know what's going to happen. You understand Beca in times like this, we might not know what to do."

Stacie saw the pleading eyes Aubrey gave her, causing her to nod in agreement.

"You too, Benji." Aubrey smiled at Benji. "We don't know when we need a man." She winked.

Stacie and Benji went inside the apartment after Aubrey, and they saw Chloe standing by Beca's door, completely obvious whether to knock or just leave her be.

Seeing that her friends have entered, Chloe tried to walk away but was stopped by Benji.

"You know, it's better if you tried. You might not be able to sleep properly if you didn't do what you wanted to do." Benji shrugged. "It's your call, though."

"You're right." Chloe replied and walked back to Beca's room. "Beca?" She called out.

There was no response from the brunette, but Chloe tried again. "Hey, Beca. It's me."

She got worried looks from her friends, but Stacie knew that it was a bad idea. "Just let her cool of, Chloe. Beca will come out if she wants to."

"Beca!"Chloe didn't listen to what Stacie had advised. She continued to knock on Beca's door. "Come on, Beca! Can we talk? Please?"

"Don't you get it? I don't want to talk!" Beca opened her door and met the redhead's teary eyes. Even if Beca saw Chloe's sincerity, she closed the door again, only to be stopped by Chloe's hand.

"Please, Beca. I just want to explain."

"Explain what? How you and my father are best friends now?" Beca said with pure sarcasm.

"No, Beca. Please. It isn't like that." Chloe reasoned out. "Just hear me out. Please."

Beca was still a sucker for Chloe, that's why even if her heart was hurting, she decided to give the redhead an opportunity to explain her side.

"Dean Peter Sanders asked me to invite your father. I did it for the sake of the event. As a matter of fact, I didn't even go to him-he told me that he'd gladly do it, for your grandma's sake." Chloe tried her best to explain as much as she can. Beca's eyes were glaring at her. "Look. What's done is done. And, I'm sorry, okay?" Chloe sighed. "I know that you're hurt since I kept it as a secret from you. But, I was just too scared to let you know. I was too scared that the exhibit won't be the way it was awhile back."

"You had a lot of opportunities to tell me, Chloe! Aubrey knew, and Benji too! Obviously, Stacie and I didn't! But, you had the chance to tell me. You just chose not to!" Beca exclaimed. "You know how much my father and I don't get along recently. You could've just told me."

"I was supposed to, Beca. I just don't know how." Chloe was crying now, too.

"You put the exhibit first. I understand. You needed that for your future." Beca stated. "But, what I don't understand is why you didn't consider my feelings at first hand? Am I not a priority to you?"

"Beca. Beca, no. You are important to me, okay?"

"I don't really know what to say. You know how you are first in my books. It just sucks." Beca was crying, but she stood firm. "You know how I feel right now, Chloe? I just feel second to Dean Sanders. It's not a matter of priorities-just to be clear, but yeah, you could have done something else, you know."

"What was I supposed to do, Beca? Decline?!" Chloe raised her voice. "That exhibit was very important to me."

"No. You should've just considered my feelings in the first place. The moment you kept it from me, that's where it all went wrong." Beca wiped her tears away. "Now, tell me Chloe. Aside from my Dad being in the exhibit, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Beca said in a soft voice.

Chloe just stared at the brunette, she didn't know what to say.

"I figured. I would just find out anyway, right?" Beca stated. She saw her friends in the living room standing uncomfortably, she looked at them and gave an awkward smile before closing her door.

Chloe was too stunned at what happened. It was their first major fight with Beca, and she didn't know how to deal with it.

Seeing Chloe distraught, Aubrey and Benji proceeded to give the redhead a hug. Realizing that Chloe was still all new to this side of Beca, Stacie stood up from the couch, and gave the redhead comfort as well.

"She just needs time to cool down." Stacie hugged Chloe. "It will be better."

"But… Did you see that? She was so mad at me. I hurt her." Chloe sobbed in Stacie's embrace. "I'm scared to lose her."

"Ssssh…" Stacie hummed. "Trust me. You won't."

* * *

Beca didn't leave her room that night.

Stacie, Aubrey and Benji all stayed together watching How To Get Away With Murder, and all fell asleep on the couch.

Chloe, on the other hand, lay in bed, wide awake. She wondered how to fix things with Beca-it was their first major fight, and Chloe couldn't go to sleep. She hoped that Beca would suddenly come out of the room, but no matter how intently Chloe listened for footsteps, there was none.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca was avoiding her- Chloe was so sure of it.

The brunette would always leave an hour before her classes, but this time, she left way too early.

Chloe fell asleep on her laptop by her drawing table, but she hated herself for not noticing Beca leave the apartment. She decided to leave for school early, hoping that she would see Beca, but before doing so, she spent a few more minutes staring at what she has been looking at the night before.

She spent so much time on her computer, and she scolded herself for it. If only she had gotten enough sleep, then maybe, she would be able to see Beca before class.

Chloe saw her in campus, but the brunette didn't even look her way.

She memorized Beca's classes but the latter would easily slip out.

Chloe was getting tired of all the hide and seek, but she was willing to play the game just to ask for Beca's forgiveness.

They sat together in their usual table during lunch, but Beca never said anything to her. Chloe didn't want to try too hard, keeping in mind Stacie's unsolicited advice to give her some space.

It was sad, but Chloe felt like she deserved it. Beca's relationship with her father was a sensitive issue, and she took the brunette's feelings for granted. Her fight was all her fault.

"Excuse me, I have to go." Beca stood up from their table, then gathered her books.

"Where are you going? Your next class is around 2." Chloe couldn't help herself but respond to the brunette.

"I just remembered that I have something to do." Beca replied without looking back.

"Beca…."

"What? I really do have something to do. I don't have a secret agenda or anything." Beca scoffed.

Despite of feeling hurt with Beca's comment, Chloe was not able to say a word.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY LIBRARY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"I knew you'd be here." Stacie pulled out an empty chair beside Beca.

"Hey." Beca greeted her cousin without looking at her.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Beca continued to work on her paper, despite her cousin's presence. "Chloe?"

"Not really. Well, sort of." Stacie shrugged.

"Look, Stace…" Beca sighed. "I just need time to think things through, okay?"

"I know. But she's sorry. I was angry at her for keeping it from you, but she did it for the exhibit."

"That's exactly my point." Beca stressed. "She disregarded how I would possibly feel."

"Beca, come on…" Stacie tried to urge her cousin to be open-minded about it. "I know how you are when it comes to trust, but, Chloe is Chloe. You love her."

"I do." Beca admitted.

"Then, what's wrong?" Stacie asked.

"Dad talked to me, you know. In the exhibit…" Beca swallowed hard, and faced her cousin to relay the story. "He told me that Chloe reminded him of Grandma, and that she deserves more than Barden."

"What are you talking about, Beca?" Stacie couldn't understand what Beca was trying to say.

"You know why I am so hurt, Stace?" Beca was now teary-eyed, and her cousin felt sorry for her. "I saw those admissions people talking to Chloe, they took turns in talking to her. Then, I realized Dad was right. She deserves more than Barden." She kept her voice low, but found it difficult to stop the tears from flowing. "Yes, she admitted that inviting dad behind my back was a mistake, but you know, I was also waiting for her to tell me about those offers she got, but she didn't. She's keeping things from me, again. It would've been another opportunity for her to tell me."

"Beca, listen…" Stacie moved closer to her cousin to avoid attention in the library. She wiped Beca's tears away with her thumbs. "You were so angry, and Chloe was so worried. It could've slipped her mind. She wanted to focus on your problem first."

"She wants to go to London, Stace." Beca blurted out.

"You don't know that. She hasn't even told Aubrey of her decision yet." Stacie argued.

"She wants to. And, Aubrey doesn't need to know because she knows that it was what Chloe wanted ever since." Beca sighed.

"How sure are you? Have you talked to her?" Stacie asked.

"No." Beca shook her head. "But, I was supposed to leave a note on her table. And yeah, apparently, Chloe fell asleep there, with her laptop screen open. She was searching for apartments in London, Stace. She even had tabs regarding Royal College and Slade."

Upon Beca's revelation, she now understood why her cousin was feeling that way. "How do you feel about that?"

"I mean, it's her dream, she should go for it." Beca shrugged. "The only painful thing is that, she didn't share them with me. I was expecting her to share the news even when we're not okay-but I was wrong. If she does tell me while we're fighting, I would still be able to say how happy I am for her-because it's what she wants."

"Does Chloe know that you know?"

"No. I'd rather keep it this way, and wait 'til she tells me." Beca replied.

* * *

The girls' conversation was cut off, when Jesse came and joined in on their table. "Hey. Is it alright to join you?"

Beca refused to look at Jesse with tears in her eyes, so she quickly wiped them away before she replied. "Yeah. Sure. Suit yourself."

Seeing how Beca's eyes were all puffy and red, Jesse reached over and tucked Beca's hair to clear her face. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

Beca shook her head in response. "No, I was just sneezing all day. Allergies."

Stacie knew that Jesse didn't buy it. Aside from Stacie, Jesse was another person who saw Beca cry. They both know how Beca is.

"Becaw?" Jesse held Beca's chin up so the latter could face him. "If you want to talk, I'm here, okay? Just like the old times."

"Thanks, Jesse." Beca gave him a smile, but continued to work on her paper.

Jesse caught Stacie's eye and demanded an explanation. He hated it when Beca would cry, and he was so eager to find out to come into Beca's defense, but Stacie remained to keep her mouth shut.

To clear the air, Stacie decided to stir up a conversation with Jesse. "Hey, Swanson."

"Yep?" Jesse was browsing through his books when Stacie called his attention.

"You and Beca are back to being best friends, again?" Stacie snickered. Beca looked at her cousin and laughed at her comment.

"I guess so. Ask her." Jesse pointed to Beca using his pen. "All I know is that I told her how sorry I was."

Beca remembered how Jesse wanted to be friends with her again. In fact, she missed his company, and it was undeniable that they go way back. "You want to be my best friend again, Swanson? After I rejected you and broke your heart?" Beca joked.

"Well..." Jesse grinned. "That's a chapter that we have closed. But, if you would have me as your best friend again, I would make it up to you."

"Aren't you two adorable?" Stacie pointed out, which made both stare at her. "Oops. Sorry. That was awkward." She giggled.

Stacie missed Jesse too, and upon seeing how sincere their friend was, she couldn't help it but reminisce over the memories that three of them had before all the chaos started.

"So, Beca...You and Me? Best friends?" Jesse was sporting his boy next door charm at Beca, and the latter felt like she needed her best friend back.

"Best friends. Again." Beca smiled in response, totally relieved of the hate she felt towards the boy.

"Does this mean, I get to call you Becaw again?" He asked.

"You just called her that awhile ago, silly." Stacie laughed.

"But Beca..." Jesse was now, serious. "I don't think this is a good place to say this, and I probably did say this a lot of times already, but..." Jesse looked like a kicked puppy. "I really am sorry of what happened. For everything."

"Jesse..." Beca reasoned out. "Stop, alright? I know you loved me, and you don't say sorry for loving me. So, quit apologizing."

"Thank you, Beca." Jesse smiled in response. "I missed you, nerd."

"Shut up." Beca laughed. "I missed you too, weirdo."

"Wait. Does this mean to say that you don't have feelings for Beca anymore?" Stacie interrupted and focused her eyes on Jesse.

"I can't really say that." Jesse blushed. "I will always love Beca, and she'll always have a special place in my heart."

Stacie was about to say something but Jesse cut her off. "But... I'd rather have Beca as my best friend rather than not having her at all."

"That's so mushy." Beca commented, but she was touched with Jesse's words.

"Alright. I don't know what to feel now that Swanson is back." Stacie laughed while Jesse pouted. "Just kidding, J. Welcome back."

"Thanks, Stace. I know you missed me, too." Jesse replied, which caused Stacie to roll her eyes at him.

Beca stared at Stacie and Jesse while they were exchanging a few banters. She then realized that no matter how shitty her day went, there could still be something good that can happen within the day.

It may not be much, but she was happy to have peace with Jesse.

She finally got her best friend back right exactly on time.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"So… You haven't talked about it?" Aubrey sipped from her bottle of coke.

"No. We're still fighting. You know that." Chloe replied.

"That's the problem with you, Chloe. I warned you even before to not keep things so much from Beca, especially if it involves your relationship." Aubrey sighed. "Look at you right now, you're a mess."

"I still haven't made up my mind, Bree."

"But you want to, right?" Aubrey showed concerned for her friend. She really loves Chloe even if she messes up sometimes. "Go to London?"

Chloe gave Aubrey a sad smile, before she responded. "It has always been my dream since I was 5. You know that but…"

"But what?"

"Beca." Chloe sighed. "I didn't expect to meet someone like her, and now, I'm not even sure of London anymore."

"Chloe, if I ask you to choose right now, London or Beca. What would you choose?" Aubrey firmly asked.

"Bree, come on…" Chloe scratched the back of her neck- a sign that she was nervous.

"Chloe." Aubrey stated. "Choose one."

"London…" Chloe sighed. "But, I can't leave Beca here."

"You can't just take Beca with you to London, Chlo." Aubrey joked. "She has a huge plate on her hands."

"I know…" Chloe replied. "The deadline for post graduate applications will be two days from now. That's why I'm writing Royal College to ask if I could defer for a year."

"You what?! You have plans to defer? That doesn't work that way, Chlo! It's post graduate, not college!" Aubrey couldn't hide the frustration in her voice. "They don't do that! You didn't even apply! You were offered a slot!"

"Calm down, Aubrey…" Chloe was hopeful, but she got Aubrey's point. It was all or nothing. "But, yeah, I was just wondering, you know, what if they do?"

* * *

 **SENATOR MITCHELL'S SATELLITE OFFICE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Senator Warren Mitchell missed his daughter.

He was so happy to see her during the exhibit in honor of his mother-Andrea Waldorf. Of course, Beca was still angry with him, but he could say that he made progress when his daughter spoke to him.

It may not be something deep, but at least he was able to talk to her. For him, it was something.

"Warren." Cynthia Mitchell walked in and hugged her husband. "I didn't see you come in last night, and I didn't know you'd be leaving early. We weren't able to talk about what happened."

"I'm sorry, honey. You know, duty calls." Warren grinned.

"How is our daughter?" Cynthia immediately went straight to the point. She wanted to join her husband in attending the exhibit, but she knew that it might probably be too overwhelming for Beca to see them both present.

"She's still the same." Warren replied. "Smarter than ever."

"Were you able to talk to her?"

"Not really. But, I was able to tell her that you and I wanted to fix things with her. And, if ever, she'll come home, we'll start over." Warren replied. "She didn't say anything in return, though. She had a lot of things going on. But, I told her that we're willing to turn things around."

"I hope she believed you when you said that." Cynthia commented.

"She didn't." Senator Warren replied.

"I knew it! I should be the one talking to her. Not you." Cynthia was angry, she was hoping that Beca would be with them again. But based on her daughter's anger with them, most especially with her father, Cynthia was doubtful when Senator Warren volunteered to come face to face with their daughter.

"You don't think, I really want her back?!" Senator Warren snapped. "Of course, I do! And it hurts me not to see her every single day!"

"You're a coward, Warren. You put on this mask to show how powerful you are, but deep down inside, you're miserable because your only daughter hates you." Cynthia sobbed.

"I realized I was wrong, okay? Don't you get it?!" Warren raised his voice, startling his wife.

"Yes. I was wrong, and you were wrong." Cynthia continued to cry. "But, the only difference between us both, is that. you realized it a little too late."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hey, hot stuff." Stacie hugged Aubrey from behind. "What's up?"

Aubrey and Stacie managed to continue having a great work-life balance in their relationship. Stacie would come over at times, and they would spend the day cuddling in the couch or have intellectual conversations even without Beca who is a third wheel in those exchanges.

"Nothing." Aubrey faced the taller brunette and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I don't believe you. That look of yours means you have something bothering you. Care to share?" Stacie asked while she took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"It's Chloe." Aubrey confessed.

"What about Chloe?"

"She wants to go to London." Aubrey continued. She waited for Stacie's reaction but she got nothing in return. "Excuse me, did you hear what I just said? Chloe wants to go to London!"

"I know." Stacie replied like it was not a big deal.

"That's it?" Aubrey sighed in disbelief.

"Yeah. I know. Even Beca herself, knows." Stacie said casually, causing Aubrey to be in a state of surprise.

"What? How did Beca know? Did they talk it out with Chloe?" Aubrey bombarded Stacie with overflowing questions.

"Hey. Chill out, Posen." Stacie raised her hands in surrender. "No. They didn't talk. Beca saw Chloe searching for apartments in her laptop. Apparently, Chloe fell asleep with her laptop screen open, causing Beca to see that Chloe was really interested in going to London. Beca told me that Chloe even had tabs open for Royal College and Slade." She explained.

"Oh my god." Aubrey was already stressed about it. "Chloe has to know about this."

"Don't worry, Beca supports Chloe's dreams." Stacie said. "She won't stop Chloe."

"That's not the problem, Stacie!" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Then if that's not it, what?" Stacie was puzzled.

"Chloe wants to write Royal College of the arts. She wants to defer her admission." Aubrey stated.

"What? Is that even possible even if she was just offered a scholarship?" Stacie questioned.

"I told her the same thing." Aubrey sighed. "She just wants to try, she told me that."

"If Chloe wants it, and Beca, for sure will support her, why would she defer?"

"It's simple, Stace." Aubrey chuckled. "Chloe couldn't leave Beca here. She just can't."

"But, Bree…" Stacie sighed. "I talked to Beca, and she said Chloe should chase her dreams."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Really? She did?"

"Yeah." Stacie nodded her head in response. "I'm sure that Beca won't like the idea of Chloe deferring her entrance for a year. How about you, though? Do you want her to defer?"

"Honestly, Stace…" Aubrey closed her eyes. "No matter how much I love being with Chloe, I would not consent to her deferring for a year. London is all that she's ever dreamed of. She can't just throw it all away."

"You know what?" Stacie glanced at Aubrey.

"What?"

"This is going to be a huge problem." Stacie shook her head. "What should we do?"

"I don't know, Stace. But, there's one thing I know that we should do." Aubrey swallowed hard before she spoke up. "If Chloe wants to go to London, but wants to defer… then, maybe I think it's right to tell the person who is Chloe's main reason for deferring?"

"Are you serious?" Stacie turned to Aubrey with a worried look on her face. "We don't know what will happen, Bree."

"Yes, Stacie. You heard me right." Aubrey sighed. "I think we should really tell Beca. I believe it's proper to let her know."

* * *

 **A/N: Chloe's torn! London or Beca? If you were Chloe, what would you choose?**

 **Also, do you think that telling Beca would be a good idea? What do you think will Beca do once they tell her of Chloe's plans to defer for a year?**

 **C'mon, tell me. Don't be shy. I love hearing from you. x**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe was a mess.

Aubrey couldn't take it anymore.

She knew Chloe very well, and it was off Chloe's personality to be sulking around. She's had enough of Chloe's actions.

"Alright. That's it! That's enough!" Aubrey barged in Chloe's room. She found Chloe sobbing quietly on her bed, her back to the door. "Chloe! Get up!"

"I don't feel like talking right now, Bree." Chloe sighed, her back still faced to the door. "Can you just leave me alone?"

"I've had enough of your stupidity, Chlo!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I mean, look at you! You're unfocused, you're a mess… I don't know!"

Chloe sat up, sensing that Aubrey was going on full Posen mode on her. "I know. Thanks for telling me."

"Chloe…" Aubrey sat beside her best friend. "This isn't you. What happened to the Chloe I know?" Chloe couldn't answer anything, but instead stared at the blonde. "Let me tell you something, alright?"

"I don't need any more lectures, Bree."

"This isn't a lecture, Chlo. It's supposed to be a pick-upper." Aubrey stated. "I knew this would happen. I remember telling you before that your insecurities would destroy your relationship with Beca. I hate to say this, Chloe, but, you have to snap out of it. Why are you being such a stupid person anyway?"

"Ironic, right?" Chloe gave a soft laugh. "It's just overwhelming, you know? I have Beca, and on the other side, I have London. I'm not insecure, Bree. I'm scared. I'm really scared." Chloe sobbed.

"Scared of what?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm just so scared to make a choice." Chloe admitted. "That there's no win-win situation for me."

"You're not even sure of that, yet." Aubrey stated. "There's nothing to be scared of, Chloe. You should know Beca more than anyone else, and I'm sure she would understand if you just be open to her about all these fears boggling you."

"I don't want to add to any more of her problems, Bree. I'm not supposed to be an added burden." Chloe replied.

"Are you out of your mind?! Beca doesn't think that way." Aubrey couldn't fathom the fact that her best friend was wallowing in her insecurities and fear. "She loves you."

"I know."

"You love her too, right?"

Chloe nodded. "So much."

"Then, why don't you start getting out of bed and talk to your girl?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "She's as hurt as you are, Chloe."

"I just don't know how to tackle this situation, Bree."

"Yeah. And you're going to lose her if you don't start to do something." Aubrey scoffed. "Tell Beca everything, Chlo. Your fears, insecurities, and all. Tell her everything."

"Do you think she'll be fine with it?" Chloe asked, still trying hard to hold back the tears.

"You're really being stupid." Aubrey snickered. "Of course. It's Beca, Chloe! I'm sure she would."

* * *

After Aubrey left Chloe's room, Chloe was left thinking about all what has transpired the past days. She lingered on what Aubrey has told her, and she really felt like an idiot.

The sudden realization hit her that she's already losing Beca.

Without changing her pajamas, Chloe jumped out of bed and started to make her way to Beca's room. What Chloe didn't expect is that, Beca was also on her way to see her, causing them to meet halfway.

"Hey." Chloe greeted the brunette who was staring at her. "I was… uh, you know… on the way to see you."

"That makes the two of us then." Beca sighed.

"Can we talk?" Chloe asked. "I really want to fix things between us, Beca."

"Yeah, sure." Beca agreed, and gestured that they talk in the brunette's room.

Beca sat on her bed, while Chloe decided to give the brunette some space by sitting on the swivel chair. She was nervous, and couldn't keep her eyes focused on Beca.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?" Beca broke the silence, seeing that Chloe was fiddling with her hands for a long time now.

"I don't really know what to say, Beca…" Chloe looked at Beca. "I'm a mess, I'm stupid, I'm selfish. Call me anything you want right now, because I deserve it."

"You sure are." Beca immediately blurted out.

"I understand that you're completely angry with me, Beca. I hurt you, and you don't deserve any of the pain right now. But, please know that I'm not used to handling situations like this. I have never been faced with big decisions before, this is the only time that I get to have a choice." Chloe stated, tears were forming in her eyes. "I was so fixated on myself and on these choices that I forgot about you. I forgot about how you would feel when all this came rushing in."

"I don't have any problems with you having choices, Chloe. You, keeping them from me was the problem." Beca argued. "Honesty is important. You know that."

"I know. I know. Beca, I just don't know what to do, okay? That maybe not telling you until I have finally reached a decision would be better, or easier. But, I was wrong." Chloe continued.

"What do you really want to tell me, Chloe?" Beca asked. "I don't understand where this is going."

"Beca, I am so sorry that I hurt you. I really am. But, I just want to tell you the truth…" Chloe took a deep breath, and fixed her eyes on the brunette. "I'm seriously torn between going to London and staying here. That's why I've been a huge mess lately."

"You made me feel useless, Chloe. You won't even talk to me about it." Beca replied.

"Because, that's how I deal with it, Beca. I don't know. I've wanted to go to London my whole life, and then here you are…" Chloe sighed. "You came into my life, and with you being in it, I'm not sure with anything anymore."

"You can't do that, Chloe. You shouldn't compromise your dreams for me." Beca shook her head in disagreement. "Go after what you want."

"This is difficult for me, Beca." Chloe cried.

"What do you really want, Chloe? Tell me." Beca asked with all honesty.

"I do want both. You, and London." Chloe admitted.

Without even saying anything, Beca reached on her top drawer and held out an envelope to the redhead. "Here. Take this."

"What is this?" Chloe held on to the envelope with fear on her eyes.

"I got you and Aubrey roundtrip tickets to London." Beca admitted and looked at Chloe intently. "I know that you've been wanting to go. I saw you search for apartments, you checked out Royal College and Slade. I saw all of it. And then it hit me, you know. You really want to go."

"Beca…. No…" Chloe tried to give back the envelope to Beca, but the brunette won't take it. "I have plans to defer."

"You can't defer. I'm not letting you do that."

"I want to be with you, too." Chloe argued.

"Look, do you know how many nights I've cried about this? I kept on thinking of how my life would be without you. But, I love you too much that I'm willing to let you go and explore what you really want." Beca stated. "Chloe, you deserve so much more, alright? This is why I'm making you go to London, for you to see it for yourself. I can't stand the fact that you'll lose an opportunity just because of me. That will haunt me forever."

"Beca…"

"The applications ending in two days, right? Go." Beca tried to smile despite the pain. "You will see London, have a feel of it. Then, if that's what you really want, don't hesitate to choose it."

"Oh my god. Are you breaking up with me?" Chloe sobbed. "Oh my god."

"Shhhh, Chloe. No." Beca knelt before Chloe who was now being hysterical. "I am not breaking up with you."

"Then why are you not coming with me?" Chloe's eyes pleaded for answers, and Beca knew she had noo choice but to tell Chloe the truth.

"I want you to go without me because I don't want my presence to interfere with your decision." Beca admitted. "Ease yourself of the what ifs, Chloe. If you don't want to do it for yourself, then, please, do it for me."

"Does Aubrey know about this?" Chloe asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"No. I was supposed to call you both when you saw me by your room." Beca replied.

"I don't know what to feel about this." Chloe sighed. "I should be angry at you for buying me tickets to London."

"But you can't, right? Because you know deep down that you need answers that you, yourself can only answer. Nobody can tell you what to choose. It's all up to you." Beca traced Chloe's face. "Now, once you get there, do me a favor?"

"Don't think about me." Beca stated.

"I can't do that." Chloe sighed in disbelief.

"You need to do it, Chloe. It's just for a couple of days." Beca reasoned. "Those are round trip tickets anyway, if you don't like it, come back. If you'll still like it, then you can come back. I'll even help you pack your stuff." Beca joked.

"That isn't funny, Beca."

"I'm sorry. It's true, though. You can come back, it only depends on the reason why." Beca kissed Chloe's temple.

"Are you sure you aren't breaking up with me?" Chloe clarified.

"I'm not breaking up with you. Again, I'm doing this for you to explore the choices you will have to make." Beca replied.

"I love you, Beca. Please, remember that." Chloe stated.

"Chloe, I want you to give yourself the peace of mind you yearn. I could bail on you anytime, you know that. But, look, I'm willing to go through all the painful process." Beca smiled at the redhead. "That. Is. How. Much. I. Love. You." Beca stressed.

* * *

After the draining emotional talk Chloe and Beca had, the latter managed to slip out of Chloe's hug without waking the redhead.

She was expecting Chloe to go all berserk on her by purchasing those tickets. But, seeing that Chloe didn't-she felt like she did the right thing for Chloe. She was helping her decide on her own free will.

Honestly, Beca thought of breaking up with Chloe. However, she couldn't find more reasons to leave the redhead. What she found was more reasons to stay.

It was obvious that Chloe wasn't as strong as she portrays herself to be, because Beca saw through her. She knew that aside from rays of sunshine, sprinkles and rainbows, Chloe could be made up of fear and insecurities. She understood, though. No one is perfect.

Upon that realization that Chloe was all caught up on her own black hole, Beca thought of a way to help Chloe ease through it-that's why she bought those tickets.

Wanting to clear her mind, she decided to call and meet up with Stacie to tell her all what happened. Aubrey and Stacie didn't know of Beca's plan. Nobody did-it was all her.

* * *

 **BUD'S DINER, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"What took you so long, Conrad?" Beca joked.

Stacie shrugged the comment off, and decided to go into detail immediately. "Alright, Beca. Spill it out. What happened this time?"

"A little excited, eh?" Beca smirked.

"Come on, what? I had a meeting, but when you called, I left it for you. It sounded serious."

"I bought Chloe tickets to London." Beca swallowed hard as soon as she said it.

"You what?! Why would you do that? You're only hurting yourself." Stacie asked.

"I did it for Chloe. She deserves peace of mind. And, I told you, she wanted to go. It's just me who's keeping her from going."

Stacie got her cousin's point. It was the adult way to handle things, and she was proud of her for doing such a thing. "Are you going to be alright, though?"

"Yeah." Beca faked a smile. "It's going to be a few days. And I got her roundtrip tickets with Aubrey, so she'll definitely be back if she pleases. We just don't know if for good, or if she'd choose London."

"You're not alright." Stacie pointed out.

"I should be the strong one here. Chloe wouldn't have this dilemma if she hadn't met me." Beca sighed. "It's just right that she gets to see what London has in store for her before dropping it off."

"How about your relationship?"

"We didn't break up or anything." Beca stated.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Stacie was relieved. "I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"I didn't break up with her." Beca snickered. "But, eventually, if she'll want to, if that's what she wants, I'll give it to her."

"You don't mean that." Stacie replied.

"True. I don't." Beca smiled back. She took a deep breath, before speaking up once again. "I'm just scared too, you know? I'll be happy for her if she goes a long way, but, I'm scared of what it'll do to us."

"You and Chloe are endgame, Beca. You're each other's soulmates." Stacie blurted out. "So, despite of that cheesy stuff I said, I know you will work these out."

"It's just a little bump in the road." Beca giggled.

"I'm so proud of you, you know. That was such a brave thing to do." Stacie reached for her cousin's hand on the table, and gently squeezed it. "Really."

"Thanks, Stace." Beca wiped a tear from her eye. "You know what they say, when you are willing to compromise and make sacrifices for someone…"

"That's when you know, it's true love." Stacie interrupted and continued the sentence. "That's Grandma's favorite line."

"Yeah. Didn't really make sense before." Beca chuckled.

"Chloe will figure her shit out. I trust her." Stacie commented. "Do you?"

"I do." Beca nodded her head in agreement. "I believe in her so much. You know what else I realized lately?"

"What? Aside from the fact that you love the redhead so much?" Stacie quirked an eyebrow.

"No." Beca replied. "I didn't really know that it would take a lot of guts to make the universe do its thing."

"Will you be ready for whatever she chooses?" Stacie asked to confirm if her cousin really knew what she has done.

"Yup. I have cried so many nights about it." Beca admitted. "I just hope the universe won't be too hard on us."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"She did what?" Aubrey took the envelope from Chloe's hands and scanned the tickets contained therein.

"She bought us tickets to London. She said that it's for me to figure things out. She even said that she wouldn't let me defer, Bree." Chloe explained.

"Wow. I know that Beca is all about chasing dreams, and all…" Aubrey still focused on the tickets. "But, this is something else."

"I know."

"So, are we going?" Aubrey asked while she continued to scrutinize the tickets. "You know you're not bound to use them.

"Yes. We are." Chloe replied. "I'm going to ease myself of the what ifs and the what could have beens, just like what Beca said. And if, I don't like it, I could always come back."

"Are you sure?" Aubrey clarified.

"Uh huh." Chloe nodded in response. "This is also painful for Beca, you know, not knowing what's going to happen once we get there."

"Have you two sorted things out?"

"I was frightened at first. I thought she was going to break up with me, but I was wrong." Chloe replied. "She just wants me to explore what I want, and no matter what I choose, she'll give it to me."

"I was shocked that she forgave you, though." Aubrey joked.

"Can we please not go there? I'm so thankful that she still wants to be with me after all the pain I caused her." Chloe replied.

"But, you're still hurting her by going." Aubrey commented.

"This is what we both need, I guess?" Chloe replied. "We won't be fully happy with the fear of the unknown. Like what your father used to say, right? Sometimes things have to fall apart…"

"So better things can fall together." Aubrey added. "Damn, Beca really loves you despite your stupidity." She waved Chloe a post it note which was inserted between the papers.

"What did it say?" Chloe asked.

"I think it's best if you read it by yourself." Aubrey handed Chloe the note that Beca has written for her.

Chloe read the short note, and pondered on it for a bit.

"Well, what did Beca say? Last minute instructions?" Aubrey asked.

"No." Chloe sighed.

"What then?"

"This is what it said…" Chloe kept her eyes on the note as she read the sentence Beca has written for her. "Don't let how you feel make you forget what you deserve. Ever."

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. I fell asleep and was not able to upload this chapter.**

 **I really intended this to be some sort of a filler chapter, but I don't know if you would consider it as such. So, yeah, this wasn't as long as the previous one.**

 **Also, I didn't know that the previous chapter would cause a stir. And I apologize for that. Aside from the reviews, I also had people telling too, me via message, that it was Beca they're mad at for being too self centered. Others, are with Beca's side.**

 **But regardless of that, I still want to thank everyone for all their honest comments and opinions-these help a lot.**

 **To my avid readers, I'm sorry that you hated how Chloe was in the previous chapter. I promise to make it up to you in the succeeding ones. Somehow I managed to finish chapter 33 and 34 last night, so I couldn't change what I have already written, so I still decided to put this up. (I'll be bracing myself for reactions, still).**

 **In order to make up for it, I'll try to turn things around the coming chapters. So, if there's anything you want to happen in Chapter 35. feel free to help me make this a better one for all of you.**

 **But, thanks for the reviews guys. I always love feed back whether good or bad. X**

 **Again, if this didn't make you happy, I apologize. But, please don't hate me so much. x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY APARTMENTS, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Chloe was happy, indeed.

It was evident on how Chloe's eyes lit up. There was no need for Chloe to hide it because Beca knew.

She knew when she passed upon the redhead's room, and she heard how excited Chloe was. Beca heard Chloe ramble about walking the streets of London so she and Aubrey could check out cafes and museums;

The brunette found herself standing by Chloe's door when she heard Aubrey and Chloe talking about their upcoming trip. Chloe was naming all the museums and the food that they could try, while Aubrey was just nodding along.

She saw how eager Chloe was to get to London, and despite the fact that it hurt, Beca was convinced that she made the right decision.

All she wanted was for Chloe to realize what she really wants, despite the fact that she even needs it herself.

"Beca?" Aubrey pulled the brunette out of her thoughts. "What are you doing standing here?"

"Hey, Bree." Beca waved awkwardly. "Uhm… I was on my way down, and I heard you guys giggling so, yeah, I wanted to check if everything's alright." Beca rambled.

Aubrey knew that the brunette was lying but decided not to push it. "Okay. She's done fixing her things, I mean, if you want to know?"

"Yeah. I assumed." Beca gave a fake laugh, but it was not enough to cover up her feelings. "Yeah, so, I better go. I have to meet up with Jesse, you know, give him updates and all."

"Beca, wait." Aubrey stopped Beca from walking away by holding her arm. "Are you alright?"

Beca paused for a while before she could finally find something to say. She scratched the back of her neck, and it was something Aubrey picked up along the way. The situation was making Beca nervous and uncomfortable, but Aubrey needed to know.

"Yeah." Beca smiled. "I'm alright."

"Your actions show otherwise, Beca." Aubrey pointed out. "I know how difficult this is for you."

"It should be easy, right?" Beca scoffed. "But, this is Chloe's dreams we're talking about, Bree. She shouldn't compromise things for her dreams."

"Not even you?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Yes." Beca sighed. "Not even me."

Aubrey was surprised with Beca's answer. It turned out that she was right all along-that Beca is that person who believes in dreams so much.

"Look, Bree. You and I both know that Chloe deserves so much more. This is her chance." Beca said with conviction.

"You do know that this situation will bring a lot of consequences, right?" Aubrey was worried for the brunette, but she had to play middle ground since Beca was right, it was a huge deal for Chloe.

"I know. I thought things through." Beca sighed. "And whatever it is, I'll be prepared for it. I just can't believe that you're leaving for London tonight. Didn't realize that two days would pass so quickly."

Without saying anything in response, Aubrey moved forward and hugged Beca tightly. "Everything will fall into place, Beca." She murmured. "Thank You for doing this for Chloe."

"You would do the same thing if you were in my place, Bree." Beca let herself be hugged by Aubrey, because she knew she needed it too. "We make sacrifices for the people we love."

* * *

 **HARTSFIELD-JACKSON INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

'Are you sure that Beca said she'll be coming?" Chloe asked Aubrey once again.

Chloe had been asking Aubrey the same question for the past 30 minutes, and the latter would give the same response.

"For the nth time, Chlo. Beca said she'll see us before we leave." Aubrey said.

"Sorry, Bree. I'm just worried that she won't show up." Chloe pouted.

"Who won't show up?" Beca hugged the redhead from behind.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Chloe kissed the brunette's cheek as soon as she came face to face with the latter.

"I had to pick some of these people up." Beca gestured to Jesse, Benji and Stacie who waved back at the redhead.

Suddenly, everything was sinking in for Chloe. "Beca…"

"I just wanted to make sure that you get to see them before you leave." Beca replied. "Who knows what your decision would be." She shrugged. "It's either you come back or you won't."

"Beca…"

"Just playing it safe, Chlo." Beca winked back and stepped aside to make room for Jesse, Stacie and Benji.

Watching Jesse make amends with Chloe was definitely emotional, but Beca tried to be strong at that moment. Stacie stood close by to provide her cousin emotional and physical support, while Benji was trying his best to keep the mood light.

As soon Jesse, Stacie and Benji finished talking to Chloe, Beca knew it was time to say goodbye.

Chloe turned to the brunette who was smiling back at her. The redhead saw how Beca tried hard to fight the tears from falling, but unlike Beca, she couldn't do the same.

"Hey…" Beca approached Chloe. "Hey… Don't cry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Chloe sobbed. "Why does this feel like a goodbye?"

Beca swallowed hard upon hearing Chloe's question. It's true, though. It feels like a goodbye.

"Come here." Beca pulled the redhead into a hug. "Remember what I told you alright? When you get there, please try hard not to think of me. Do this for you, and only for you. No matter what doors open for you in London, take it." Beca continued to be strong, and hugged the redhead tightly. "Chloe, you're going on that plane, alright? And I know that I said that I'm not breaking up with you, but we should let the universe do its thing okay? And…"

"No. No. What are you saying?!" Chloe suddenly backed away from Beca.

"Listen to me. Please." Beca held onto Chloe's hands, and gripped them. "If the time comes, and you already made your decision, no matter what it is, tell me. Please, let me know."

"I love you, Beca." Chloe continued to sob. "Please remember that."

"Hey, it's only for a few days, alright?" Beca chuckled, she tried to lighten the mood despite the gut feeling that it might be the last time she'll see Chloe. "And after you check those schools out, you have museums to go to, remember? It will be fun!"

Chloe wiped the tears from her eyes, while Beca kissed her forehead. "You have so much to see there, Chloe. I am so excited for you." She whispered.

Stacie, Benji, Jesse and Aubrey were also emotional upon seeing the exchange, because they had the same feeling as Beca, but they also have a little hope that somehow, it will change.

Aubrey didn't want to break the moment, but it was time for them to go. She tapped Beca on the shoulder, and Beca got the message. She let go of Chloe, and fixed the redhead's leather jacket. "Alright, Red. It's time for you to go." She smirked despite the tears forming in her eyes.

Chloe didn't say anything but remained to eye contact with the brunette.

"Chloe?" Aubrey called the redhead's attention, she secretly hoped that Chloe would change her mind at the last minute. But upon seeing Chloe pick her luggage up, she realized that Chloe was determined to go. She subtly gave Jesse, Stacie, Benji, and of course, Beca a sad smile, hoping to get the message across.

Beca knew what Aubrey wanted to say, so she smiled and nodded back, signifying that she was ready, and that she understands.

"You're all set." Beca handed Chloe her luggage after checking it out. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Chloe's eyes were still filled with tears, but she still took the luggage from Beca.

"Go on, you don't wanna be late for your flight, right?" Beca joked.

"You're a weirdo, you're crying and laughing at the same time." Chloe shook her head.

"That's an open secret." Beca giggled. "Alright, you should go."

Unexpectedly, Chloe threw herself at Beca, and hugged the latter tightly than ever. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Beca stated as she hugged the redhead back.

Soon enough, Chloe had to let go of Beca and vice versa. It was just a matter of seconds, and Chloe seemed so far away.

"Please don't look back, Chloe." Beca mumbled to herself. "Just don't."

Stacie heard what Beca was saying, causing her to link her arms with the brunette to give the latter comfort.

And as if on cue, Chloe didn't look back-it was exactly what Beca wanted her to do.

* * *

 **GATWICK AIRPORT, LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Wow. 8 hours." Aubrey looked at her watch and calculated how long their flight was from Atlanta.

"I know. I think I have a headache." Chloe complained while they both made their way out of the airport.

Aubrey knew that it must be because of all the crying that Chloe did during the flight. But, the blonde knew Beca's request, so she tried hard not to bring up Beca's name. It was the least thing she could do.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" Aubrey asked as soon as they got in a cab to their hotel. "Museum tours? Sight-seeing?"

"This is so unbelievable." Chloe stated, which confused Aubrey.

"Huh?"

"London is amazing, Bree. Look at it!" Chloe pointed to all the buildings that she saw while they were bound for Central London. "The phone booths, the people…"

Aubrey smiled at Chloe who was acting like a little child in a carnival. "Chill out, Chloe. We have lots of time to do as you please."

"I know. And I can't wait!" Chloe exclaimed. "As soon as we get to the hotel, we're going to Royal College, alright? That's my priority."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Aubrey snickered.

* * *

 **ROYAL COLLEGE OF ART, KENSINGTON**

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Chloe couldn't stop herself from being excited. Being in the campus of her dream school was definitely something.

"Calm down, Chloe." Aubrey laughed. "Go on, stand on the front." She instructed and quickly took a picture of the redhead smiling back at her.

"Royal College of Art only offers post-graduate studies, Bree." Chloe stated while she admired the whole building in front of her. "And it's rare to get an invitation from them."

"Uh huh. Go on. I'm listening." Aubrey quipped back, laughing.

"Not funny, Bree. I'm serious. I'm happy to be here." Chloe giggled.

Chloe spent a few more minutes to take in the surroundings, she subtly people-watched before they entered, and Aubrey was kind enough to wait a little more than they should.

"It looks even more beautiful up close." Chloe was smiling from ear to ear. "I think it's time for us to go in."

"We should have done that a couple of minutes ago." Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance, causing Chloe to look at her with raised eyebrows. Of course, the blonde was only kidding.

"So, where are we headed to?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, the letter said that I should go to the Sackler Building." Chloe double-checked, and went through the campus map she printed. "Let's go."

"Are you excited?" Aubrey asked Chloe who looked so proud walking in campus.

"Totally!"

"And what about Slade? Still thinking of going there?"

"Yeah! I'm willing to explore both campuses. London is my dream, so I just have to find the campus that suits me." Chloe blurted out.

"Wait. Am I hearing it right? Have you finally decided to stay here?" Aubrey clarified, which stunned Chloe.

"Well… It's what I wanted ever since." Chloe shrugged. "Being actually here made it all different for me, I mean, everything is now within reach."

Aubrey expected Chloe's answer but she wanted to make sure. "Well, you still have time to think about it, though."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in response.

"You know… Uh, Royal or Slade." Aubrey shrugged. "But, whatever you choose, I'll support you."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe hugged her bestfriend. "Looking at how London is, I think I'm going to love it here!"

"We haven't been here for a day, Chloe." Aubrey scoffed. "How can you possibly say that?" She laughed.

"Hush, Bree!" Chloe laughed. "I'm a step closer in making my dreams come true. I thought you're in this with me?"

"I am, Chloe. But, I just want to make sure." Aubrey winked back. "You've wanted this ever since, and here you are…"

"Exactly. Here I am, with you." Chloe leaned on Aubrey's shoulder. "I'm just excited, I firmly believe that London has a lot of things to offer me."

Aubrey couldn't find the right things to say. She didn't want to ruin Chloe's moment since it was really evident that Chloe liked London. Yes, she was also all for Chloe's dreams, but when she starts of thinking of the times that she'll be away from Chloe, she couldn't help it but feel sad.

She was happy for Chloe. Everyone is.

She knows that Chloe would always find her way to London, and now that they are currently in the city that Chloe always dreamed of, she couldn't help but be bittersweet about it all.

And just like what Beca Mitchell did, Aubrey would be very willing to let Chloe experience what London has in store for her.

"You alright, Bree? I think I lost you." Chloe giggled.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of things." Aubrey smiled.

"Like what?"

"You. Being here." Aubrey admitted.

"What about it?" Chloe was curious since Aubrey hesitated to talk to her about her plan to move to London if ever she liked it.

"Nothing much, really." Aubrey snickered. "It's just that, I'm going to miss you. You know, if ever you decide to stay. Bittersweet things." She shrugged. "But don't think of what I said, what's important is that, you're here to see what you heart wants. You're here to get what you deserve."

"Aww, Bree. I haven't decided yet." Chloe replied.

"You already did, Chloe. The signs were all there. You were just choosing not to read them all. You had the chance to back out from the flight, but you didn't." Aubrey reached for Chloe's hand and gave them a light squeeze. "There's a lot more, but it's alright. We all know."

"Why didn't you point them all out to me?" Chloe questioned.

"Basically, we didn't want to impose. It would be better if it would come from yourself. So, while we're here, it's just going to be a matter of which school to go to." Aubrey replied.

"So, all of you knew all along that I might possibly choose to stay?" Chloe asked once more.

Aubrey nodded her head. "Yes. We did. Those roundtrip tickets, I assume were just plan B. Plan A for you is London. It will always be London." She gave Chloe a sweet smile.

"Why are you all doing this for me?"

"Simple, Chloe. We know how much you want this." Aubrey shrugged. "It's all you ever talked about, this is your ultimate dream. And now, since it's being offered to you, there's no chance that you're turning your back on it."

"I planned to defer…" Chloe argued.

"Deferring is different from saying no outright." Aubrey pointed out. "Don't worry, we all did it for you. So you could be here and be the artist you wanted to be ever since you were five." Aubrey snickered. "You have potential, and we won't allow that it will all go to waste."

"You believe in me that much?" Chloe glanced at Aubrey, who kept her eyes away from the redhead.

"Of course." Aubrey grinned. "If being apart from my best friend is needed just so you can be a modern day Frida Kahlo or a Mary Cassatt, then I'm willing to make a sacrifice."

"Really, Bree? You mean that?" Chloe asked. "I know how you are." She giggled. "You're possessive, you want to be in control…"

"Hey, enough! But, I absolutely mean what I said." Aubrey laughed. "You're my bestfriend. And someone told me that we make sacrifices for the people we love."

"I love you, Bree."

"I love you too, Chloe." Aubrey hugged the redhead. "We all do, so please, choose what you think is best for you."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Beca tried to keep herself busy. It was day one without Chloe, and she was absolutely missing the redhead.

She wanted to call Chloe, but chose to request feedback from Aubrey instead. She was relieved when she got a message from Aubrey stating that they landed safely. It was all that Beca needed to know regarding Chloe.

It would be breaking her request from the redhead if ever she decides to leave the redhead a message.

The brunette was thankful that she has a lot of things to do to get her mind off Chloe. She has pending paperwork for Helping Hands, school requirements-which was never a problem since Beca seems to keep up no matter how busy she is, and she still manages to be in the top of her class despite of it all.

In addition to all that is her Father's constant plea that they sort things out. Just like the old times.

"Beca?" Jesse asked from behind her. "Are you alright? You've been staring at your phone for quite a while now." He was giving Beca this concerned look that Beca knew all too well.

Despite what happened, they managed to work things out and be best friends again just like before.

"I'm alright." Beca kept her phone in her bag, and continued to keep herself busy by pretending to read her notes.

"Rebecca Mitchell. I know you. You're not alright." Jesse shook his head and stood up, and reached for her hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere."

"Jesse, I don't have the time to lounge around." Beca argued.

Jesse was being the usual Jesse. "It won't even take us an hour. C'mon. Please?" He showed off his nice guy smile, which was irresistible even by Beca.

"Alright." Beca allowed Jesse to help her stand up. "Where do you want to go?"

"Just follow me." He grinned as he led the way, Beca following behind.

"Really, the Auditorium?" Beca asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah." Jesse nodded. He made his way to the stairs, while Beca shook her head since Jesse was acting crazy.

Jesse never really liked being in the Auditorium except when it involved presentations and speeches, and Beca found the scenario weird.

"Can you please tell me what we are doing here?" She asked.

"Sit there." Jesse pointed to the first row, while he made his way to the backstage.

Beca did what she was told, since she didn't want to argue anymore.

"Alright." Jesse pulled a stool, and situated it infront of the piano.

"What are you doing?" Beca's eyes widened at the sight.

"Ssshhh. Sit back. Relax. Enjoy the show." Jesse laughed, slowly playing notes on the piano. "You better listen, since this is for you."

Beca smiled at how awkward Jesse was being. Jesse knew how to play the piano, but he only did when he was required to do so, he doesn't play the piano in random.

 _She would not show that she was afraid,  
But being and feeling alone was too much to face,  
Though everyone said that she was so strong,  
What they didn't know is that she could barely carry on,_

 _But she knew that she would be okay,  
So she didn't let it get in her way,_

 _Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much,_

 _She would always tell herself she could do this  
She would use no help it would be just fine  
But when it got hard she would lose her focus  
So take my hand and we'll be alright_

 _And she knew that she would be okay,  
So she didn't let it get in her way,_

 _Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much, yeah._

 _A little too much, I said a little too much, oh_

 _Sometimes it all gets a little too much,  
But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,  
And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,  
And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much._

As soon as Jesse hit the last note, Beca couldn't help but give her best friend a standing ovation.

"That was so beautiful, Jesse. I even forgot how good your voice is." She joked, while wiping the tears in her eyes.

"Beca, I'm grateful that you allowed me to be your best friend again, and I know things aren't going well lately, but know that you can count on me, alright? You know, just like what the song said, if it all gets a little too much." Jesse stated. "You have this strong personality that people tend to forget to ask you how you really are, but being your best friend again, I swear to be there for you when times get rough."

"I really appreciate it, Jesse. Thank you so much." Beca hugged Jesse, and the latter hugged her back.

"I know that you haven't broken up with Chloe and all, but based on what happened recently, I want to let you know that, no matter what Chloe decides to do, or no matter what happens, we will be here for you." Jesse explained.

"It's okay not to be okay sometimes, right?" Beca waited for confirmation.

"Yeah. You're human." Jesse snickered. "But you're that type of person who manages to get up through it all. Eventually, you'll be alright." He added.

"Again, thank you, J." Beca started to cry, finally letting go of all the emotions she bottled up. "I'm just so scared, and everything seems to fall on me recently. I mean, I'm battling with my emotions lately, I have issues with my parents, I'm torn with music and my advocacy, and then there's Chloe…" Beca sobbed. "I know that there really is a huge possibility that she won't be coming back, but I can't stop myself from hoping that maybe there's something that would change her mind. I feel bad for myself, I thought I prepared myself for it, and it looks like I was wrong."

"Hey, let it all out, B. It helps." Jesse hugged the brunette and stroked her hair while the latter cried her heart out, burying her head in his chest. "I know you don't want to hear this right now, but, Chloe's out there, exploring her options. Beca, I think it's time for you to do the same, do it for your sake, too. And, even if you won't say it, Stacie, Benji, Aubrey and I, will never leave. We'll help you go through it all, one step at a time."

"You really mean that? You promise?" Beca asked.

"I promise. We'll give you all the support you need to fight for what you want or believe in." Jesse wiped the tears from Beca's eyes using his thumb. "Scout's honor."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, sorry for the delay. I was just feeling blue, I guess. And I don't want my writing to be affected.**

 **Also, if ever you feel alone or neglected, or basically, you just need someone to talk to, feel free to message alright? I want to make sure that people around me do not feel the same way I did.**

 **But, hey, I'm back, and I hope this is something that could make up for it. As you read, this focused on friendships between Jesse and Beca, and Aubrey and Chloe. However, don't fret. I'm planning to make the next chapter all about Beca's life while Chloe is in London since she also has to make big decisions for herself.**

 **As always, let me know what you think. Much love. X**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **SOFITEL LONDON GATWICK, ENGLAND**

"Chloe! It's been three days! Don't you have plans to check out Slade College? I remember you mentioning that you want to check it out." Aubrey jumped out of bed to jumpstart their day.

Aubrey and Chloe had been spending so much time being tourists for the past three days, causing them to set aside Chloe's plans to see Slade College. They had been taking pictures of all their adventures, but Aubrey decided not to post anything yet on social media, just because.

"I don't think I want to check it out anymore, Bree." Chloe casually said without even looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"What do you mean you don't want to check it out anymore?" Aubrey questioned.

"I always wanted to go to Royal College." Chloe stated. "That's where my heart belongs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely sure." Chloe nodded in agreement. "The first time I stepped in there, I knew that I was meant to be there."

"Oh, Chloe." Aubrey rushed to her best friend's side and hugged her. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Bree." Chloe smiled in return. "I guess it's the start of something new, huh?"

"Yup." Aubrey gave her best friend a sad smile which Chloe knew no matter how hard Aubrey would try to cover it up.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I guess you won't be needing this anymore, huh?" Aubrey handed Chloe her remaining ticket.

Chloe's eyes were fixed on the ticket for quite a while before she spoke up. "I guess so. I will have to stay longer to settle things here." She sighed.

Chloe and Aubrey's moment was disturbed by an incoming phone call. Aubrey checked the caller ID, and was surprised to see Beca's number flashing on the screen. Chloe started to become uncomfortable upon seeing Beca's name-she knew that she had to talk to Beca about what she has decided to do.

Aubrey smiled at Chloe and took in a deep breath before talking to the brunette. "Hey, Beca." She tried to act like there was absolutely nothing to worry about. Chloe, on the other hand, had to think of something to say. Fast.

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUADRANGLE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Stacie, Beca, Benji and Jesse were all hanging out under their favorite tree when Beca finally remembered that Chloe and Aubrey's return trip was the next day. She hasn't heard from Aubrey, and it worried her.

She tried asking Stacie about the blonde, but Stacie had been rambling about not being able to talk to Aubrey too. Stacie had mentioned that she wanted to give Chloe and Aubrey the quality time they deserve that's why she wouldn't call the latter.

Since there was no information from Stacie, Beca decided to give the blonde a call no matter how scared she was.

"Hey, Aubrey!" Beca greeted. "I haven't heard from you!"

 _"I'm sorry, Beca. We just went around London, and we had so much fun…"_

"Hey. Hey. Calm down." Beca giggled. "I don't need any explanation, I was just worried. Can I talk to Chloe?" Beca asked.

 _"Yeah. Sure..."_ Aubrey replied. " _Wait."_

Beca could sense how Aubrey tensed. She could just imagine the blonde talking to her as calm as possible, with her eyes closed, and and her hand on her waist.

" _Hey, Beca."_ Chloe tried to be her usual bubbly self as soon as she reached for the phone.

"How are you? How's London?" Beca asked. "Is it treating you well?"

 _"Yeah! I love it! The museums were amazing, the food, and everything else!"_

Beca giggled since she could just imagine how Chloe was. She was happy for Chloe since she was able to experience London first-hand.

"I'm happy for you, Chloe." Beca replied.

 _"I couldn't imagine how you lived here, Beca!"_ Chloe chuckled.

It was unusual for Beca to be quiet on the other end since she was the one who initiated the call. _"Beca? You still there?"_ Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I'm here… So…" Beca took in a deep breath, before finally speaking again. "What's it going to be, Red?"

Beca's heart was racing as soon as she asked Chloe. Of course, she knew that she was going to be out of the picture since Chloe was now, a step closer to her dreams. She expected it, but she wasn't ready to hear it yet.

" _Beca, listen…"_ Chloe sighed.

"Based on your opening sentence, it looks like you made your choice." Beca immediately blurted out.

Upon hearing Beca's reply, Stacie, Benji and Jesse turned to face her with their eyes wide. They were waiting for Beca's reaction, and they were completely ready to reach out no matter what happens.

Stacie was ready to sit beside her, but Beca raised her index finger at Stacie-signifying that the taller blonde should discontinue with what she had in mind.

" _I'm sorry. I wish I already told you before I left, but I couldn't."_

"I don't know if Aubrey told you, but I sort of knew. I knew all along." Beca swallowed hard and tried compose herself. "I'm happy for you, though. So, what's it going to be, Royal or Slade?" Beca attempted to keep the conversation light, but the awkwardness was really evident.

 _"Royal."_ Chloe replied.

"That's good. You're meant to be there. You deserve to be there." Beca replied.

 _"Beca…"_

"Uhm… Chloe, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I have to go." Beca wanted to escape the conversation they were currently having, and even if she missed Chloe's voice, it was also hurting her at the same time.

 _"Are we going to talk later? We both know you and I will have to talk."_

"Yeah." Beca replied. "I'll call you later. Bye."

As soon as Beca hit the end button, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. Jesse, Stacie, and Benji immediately rushed to her side to comfort her. There was no need to ask what happened, because they, themselves knew, that Chloe had made her decision. It was London for her.

"I was prepared for this, you know?' Beca turned to her friends, while she wiped her tear-stained cheeks. "I thought I was going to be brave and all when Chloe would tell me, but I was wrong. We all knew that London was going to be her choice, but it still hurts, and it sucks."

"Hey, munchkin." Stacie hugged her cousin. "It's going to be alright. You and Chloe could work it out, you know? FaceTime exists!" Beca shook her head at her cousin's proposal. "Wait. What? Don't tell me you're going to…"

"I'm ending things with Chloe." Beca stated.

"No way!" Benji and Jesse said in surprise.

"Beca, you know that you're not supposed to make decisions if you're in an emotional state." Stacie tried to reason with her cousin, and hoped that Beca would snap out of her thoughts.

"I thought of this even before Chloe made her decision. There's no turning back." Beca replied. "We'll only be fooling ourselves if we try so hard doing long distance. She'll be busy with school, and I'll sort myself out. You know, self love." Beca shrugged and played it cool.

"Are you really sure about this?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I am." Beca stood up and gathered her things.

"Wait. Where are you going? You don't have a class!" Benji held Beca's arm. "C'mon, Beca, don't shut us out."

"I won't. I just need my space." Beca stated as she walked away.

* * *

 **SOFITEL LONDON GATWICK, ENGLAND**

"Is everything alright?" Aubrey asked as soon as Chloe returned her phone. "How is Beca? How did she take it?"

"Well, she said that she'll call me back later." Chloe sighed. "I don't know if that's a good sign."

"Tell me honestly, Chloe, do you still want things to work out with Beca?" Aubrey squeezed her best friend's hand for comfort since it was a sensitive topic.

"Yeah. I do, but…"

"But? What's holding you back?"

"I don't know if I could do long distance, Bree. Plus, you know how busy we both are, it seems like it won't work." Chloe replied.

"You could at least try." Aubrey reasoned. "It's all up to you, though."

"I'll just wait for Beca's call. She knows that we really have to talk." Chloe stated. "While waiting, I'll think things through."

BARDEN UNIVERSITY AUDITORIUM, ATLANTA, GEORGIA

Beca was in the auditorium for a long time now, and it was no surprise when her phone was beeping every after a second.

Stacie, Benji and Jesse were all looking for her-they were worried, and she couldn't blame them. Not wanting to be distracted with all her thoughts, Beca switched her phone to silent mode and continued to play notes on the piano.

She loves Chloe, she really does.

It's just that she couldn't compete with Chloe's dreams.

Because of that fact, she finally decided to push through with what she had in mind all along.

After silently counting to three, Beca closed her eyes as she dialed Chloe's number. She wished that the universe wouldn't let her call through, and it would be a sign for her to discontinue her plan if that would be the case.

But, she was wrong. Beca was wrong- it was not after three rings that Chloe instantly picked up.

"Hey." Beca made it sound like she was more than okay. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

 _"It's alright."_ Chloe replied. _"Are you ready to talk now?"_

"Yeah. Go ahead. I'm listening."

 _"I've been thinking about us. You know, since I'll be here and stuff like that…"_

"I know where this is leading, Chloe." Beca cut the redhead off. "And, I know how difficult it is for you to speak up in moments like these…"

 _"I'm sorry. I just don't know what to say…"_ Chloe sighed. " _But, you know that I want to, it's just that…"_

"Chloe, I'm going to put you on loud speaker, alright?" Beca put her phone down on top of the piano. "And please listen to every word, since you're hard up with speaking your mind out, I guess it's better if I do it…"

Beca didn't give Chloe the chance to respond. She immediately started to play the piano, and fixed her phone properly while doing so-just so Chloe could listen to every word.

 _You and me, we used to be together  
Every day together, always  
I really feel that I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe this could be the end_

 _It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know_

 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _Our memories, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands, I sit and cry_

 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no_

 _Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are_

 _You and me  
I can see us dying, are we?_

 _Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts, no, no_

 _Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

 _I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining_

 _Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh  
I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons._

The tears on Beca's eyes could stop falling, and she was indeed, grateful that Chloe wasn't personally with her. It would be more difficult to push through with her plan since one look at Chloe's blue eyes could make her retract her decision.

 _"That was painful."_ Chloe broke the silence, causing Beca to focus on the situation.

"But accurate." Beca sighed. "It's true though, isn't it? We don't have to pretend that we're going to be all good from here."

 _"I thought you said that you won't break up with me."_ Chloe stated.

"I'm not. I'm just helping you out." Beca replied. "That's why, I'm letting you do the honor."

 _"I don't think I could do this."_ Chloe was sobbing, and Beca hoped that Aubrey was currently beside the redhead to console her.

"But you have to, right? It's for the best?" Beca asked in between sobs.

 _"Yeah."_ Chloe replied. " _I am so sorry, Beca. I really am. You should know how difficult this is for me."_

"You can manage. C'mon, I'll take it, don't worry." Beca assured the redhead that she'll be alright, even though it was far from the truth at that moment. "So, what's it going to be?"

 _"I love you, Beca. You know that."_

"I know."

 _"But, I guess this is the time that we have to let go. It was tough, and difficult, but I'm surrendering… I'll continue to believe in the saying that what's meant to be will find its way back."_ Chloe stated. _"So, Beca Mitchell, will you do the same thing? Will you surrender?"_

"Because I love you too much…" Beca was crying, but still spoke enough for Chloe to completely understand her. "I will."

* * *

 **SOFITEL LONDON GATWICK, ENGLAND**

Chloe didn't want to end the phone call, but talking to Beca slowly tore her apart, but she had to be strong for herself as well.

Aubrey walked in on her silently crying in the corner of the bedroom, and in instant, Aubrey knew what just happened upon seeing Beca's name on Chloe's screen.

"Chloe… I am so sorry." It was all that Aubrey could say to the redhead.

"It's alright, Bree. I just couldn't handle the thought of Beca hanging around, and I don't want to pretend that we'll eventually be okay. We just faced the truth." Chloe replied. "And it sucks because it hurts so much."

"You and Beca will find your way back to each other, Chloe. I am sure of that." Aubrey kissed Chloe's temple while allowing the redhead to cry it all out. "It's just that you both need the perfect timing."

* * *

 **BARDEN UNIVERSITY, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Have you seen her yet?" Benji met up with Stacie and Jesse in front of the University Library.

Since Beca was not responsive, they decided to split up to look for her around campus. Stacie and Jesse knew that Beca is different when she's not emotionally stable, and they wanted to be there for her. Benji didn't know how fragile Beca was until that day, and he was utterly concerned about her too.

"Try calling her one more time." Jesse turned to Stacie, who did what was told.

"C'mon, Beca. Pick up." Stacie mumbled. "Pick up."

After several attempts, there was still no response. It all went to voicemail.

"Hold it!" Stacie suddenly exclaimed. "There was one place in campus where we haven't searched yet."

"Where is that?" Benji asked.

"The Auditorium!" Stacie pulled Benji's hand, as she walked towards the auditorium. "Let's go."

"What would Beca be doing in the Auditorium?" Benji asked while being dragged by the tall brunette.

"We'll tell you later. Just move." Jesse snickered. "I hope she's still there."

Jesse, Stacie and Benjie ran as fast as they could to get to the Auditorium. Luckily enough, when they got there, the lights were still on, which meant that there was someone in there.

"I hope it's her." Stacie whispered while she slowly opened the door.

With just one look at the person who was on stage by the piano, they knew it was her.

It was Beca.

Beca was crying-it was such a heartbreaking sight.

Stacie, Jesse and Benji all ran up to the brunette and enveloped her in a hug.

There were no questions needed to be asked; they just wanted to be by Beca's side at that very moment.

Beca acknowledged their presence, and looked at each one of them in the eye. "We're over. Chloe and I are done."

It was difficult to believe, and indeed, there were pending questions waiting to be asked, most especially WHY?, but Stacie, Jesse and Benji put it all on hold until Beca was ready to talk things out.

Despite of being in shock, due to Beca's revelation, Stacie did her best to console her cousin. She hugged Beca as tight as she could, and even assured her to accompany her for the rest of the week, but Beca declined.

"Where are you going to stay, Beca?" Stacie asked in concern. "Aubrey's not home yet, and I'm sure you don't want to be in the apartment."

"I know." Beca replied. "That's why, I'm going home."

"Am I hearing you right? You're going home?" Benji interrupted, causing Stacie to glare at him.

"Woah there. Sorry." Benji backed off. "You're like Aubrey now."

"This is no time for jokes, Benji." Stacie replied. "But yeah, going back… Are you sure? We could book you a hotel or something." Stacie suggested.

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure." Beca assured her cousin. "I think it's time anyway. You know, Chloe and I broke up, and maybe it's a step I have to take to figure myself out…"

"You don't have to do this immediately, Beca." Jesse jumped in the conversation. "I mean, if you aren't ready…"

"Jesse, I'm ready…" Beca smiled at the boy, and then turned to Stacie, "Trust me. I will be alright."

"Alright. Because I have so much faith in you, I'll let you do what you want." Stacie sighed. "Is that what you really want to do now?"

"Yes. I think I'm going to need my mom, anyway. You know, I have a broken heart, and mothers know best." Beca stated. "So, yeah, which one of you is going to drive me home?" Beca managed to say despite her heavy heart.

* * *

 **MITCHELL ESTATE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

"Hey. We're here." Stacie unbuckled her seatbelt. "We can still drive away, you know. I can still reverse this thing." She joked.

"I appreciate the concern, Stace. But, yeah, I just wanna be home." Beca sighed. "It's been a while, and I miss this place."

"I'm sure everyone in there misses you too." Stacie replied. "Just call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"I will. Don't worry." Beca hugged Stacie before getting out of her car. "Drive safe."

Stacie waved back while backing her car away from the Mitchell's driveway. "Love you, Beca!" She shouted before fully driving away.

Beca's heart was racing while she was on her way to their doorstep.

Everything felt foreign, but she did hope that she would still be welcome as soon as the doors open for her.

Her hands were trembling while she pressed their door bell. How she wished that it would be easy, but her anxiety was making it difficult for her.

She wanted to run away and back out-but, she needed to be home.

Chloe used to be her home-but they were over. They were done.

"Rebecca? Is it really you?" Cynthia came face to face with her daughter, and was teary eyed upon seeing Beca before her.

Beca's face lit up when her mother wasn't looking at her in disgust.

Instead, her mother suddenly welcomed her with open arms and hugged her tightly even when Beca didn't say anything yet. "I was hoping for this day to arrive." Cynthia said.

"I'm sorry for everything, Mom." Beca replied while she hugged her mother back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, honey. For everything." Cynthia wiped Beca's tears on her cheeks. "If only you'd allow me to make it up to you every single day, I would."

"It's alright, Mom. Don't bother." Beca sobbed. "I just need my mother right now."

Beca lingered on her mother's hug, and to say that she missed it was an understatement.

"I missed you, so much." Cynthia stated while caressing her daughter's locks. "I'm sorry for my mistakes, honey. And I just want to let you know that you're my daughter, and nothing can change that. No matter who you are, or what you aspire to become, know that I will be supporting you every step of the way."

"Aw, Mom. Thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. I promise not to let you down." Beca sobbed.

"You never did, honey. You always made me proud." Cynthia kissed her daughter and hugged her once again.

Beca thought that she would be expecting the worst once she would set foot in their premises once again. But, she was wrong.

What happened was the complete opposite- her mother was asking for forgiveness, which was something rare. Not that she was complaining, but it felt like Beca's heart was relieved of an emotional burden. Finally, her mother accepted her.

"Cynthia,dear. I have to leave for New York..." Warren stepped in the picture, completely unaware of the moment shared between his wife and his daughter.

Upon seeing his daughter up close, he couldn't help but stop in his tracks. "Rebecca." He blurted out.

Hearing her father's voice startled Beca. She couldn't get anything out of her mouth as soon as she met her father eye to eye.

"Rebecca, honey..." Warren stepped forward to approach his daughter. "Is everything alright?" His voice was filled with concern, and Beca couldn't help but cry all the more.

Cynthia loosened her hold on her daughter, so she could give her husband and her daughter some space, but still, there was no response from Beca.

"Are you alright, dear?" Warren asked once more as he moved closer to raise Beca's chin up. Warren examined his daughter's face, and no matter what they went through, he was still able to read his daughter's eyes. "You are my daughter, and no matter how much you keep things from me, I will always know how you feel. I can see it in your eyes, Rebecca. You are definitely not okay." Warren stated.

Beca looked away. She hated how much her father knows her.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca." Warren swallowed hard. "For the pain I caused you. It was unbecoming of a father, and I know I failed you in that aspect. But, please honey, I'm asking for another chance to let me be your father again. We'll start over, and from now on, we'll make things right. You see, I neglected you. I disregarded your feelings, and I admit, I may have done things just to lure you back home. I completely understand if it would even take you how many years just to forgive me, but, I'm willing to suffer for what I have done."

Beca couldn't believe what she was currently hearing. Her father was apologizing, and indeed, was crying.

She hated how her heart was not entirely made of stone. And no matter how much she wanted to be angry at her father, seeing the latter vulnerable was one thing that Beca never saw in her whole life.

"I promise to be a better father, Rebecca. And, I just want to let you know that you will always be my one and only-no matter who you are." Warren added. "Don't worry, I'll understand if you don't want to speak to me again, but I'm willing to earn your trust..."

"Dad..."

"I'm sorry, Rebecca. I really am." Warren was a mess, and it shocked Beca and Cynthia. It looked like Warren was really affected with Beca's leaving in the first place after all. He was just so excellent in putting up a mask, but deep inside, he feared how he lost his daughter.

"Oh, dad. You don't have to wait for how many years..." Beca hugged her father in an instant, and it felt good. "Everything you said meant a lot. Your acceptance was the greatest of all. So, thank you so much."

Beca knew that she had the right to be angry at her father, but hearing that he finally accepted her made everything change in an instant. It was what Beca wanted ever since day one-to be accepted by her parents.

"You're my princess." Warren smirked. "It feels good to have you around again."

"I didn't expect that this day would come." Beca smiled in return.

"Your father and I will be here to welcome you home, honey." Cynthia stated. "Always."

"Thank you, Mom." Beca hugged her mother. "I just realized that it feels good to leave home, but it also feels better to come back."

Warren was happy that his daughter was back-he was indeed, serious in starting over. And, it definitely looks like that Beca was willing to do the same thing-they could leave that dark chapter behind to create better ones. They were on the same page.

He knew that he was not the perfect father to Beca, but he was going to make up for it. No matter what.

"Rebecca..." Warren called his daughter's attention.

"Yes, dad?" Beca looked back, excusing herself from her mother.

"Nothing." Warren stared at his daughter-Beca really did look like him. "I just want to thank you for giving me another chance. And also, welcome home."

* * *

 **A/N:** What do you think of the idea of Beca reconciling with her parents?

I'm sorry that they had to reconcile-they can't go on with their fight forever. And family is important. Always.

Also, what about Chloe? Do you think she could make it in London on her own?

I'm also planning to do a time jump for the next chapter. Would it be better if it would be for a year or two maybe? Or is 3 years a little too late?

And lastly, to those asking me via PM- I don't know how many Chapters this is going to be, but since you're enjoying it, why would I end it in 40 Chapters, right? So never fear, I can assure you there'll be more than 40. x


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **MITCHELL ESTATE, ATLANTA, GEORGIA**

Everything was back to normal.

It was as if nothing had happened.

Beca was back to her usual routine- she would head to bed late at night, possibly because of work, or just because of her thoughts were starting to cloud in her mind again. But then, she would get up as early as she could to prep for school.

She liked keeping herself busy, and with academics and her organization-everything seemed to be working out for her.

She was grateful for Stacie, Jesse and Benji- they would keep her company when there are times that she remembers Chloe. Indeed, they helped her move on. Not that they asked her to completely forget about Chloe, but rather, let her focus on what's ahead of her.

There are moments that Beca would remember Chloe though. It was unavoidable.

She would remember how Chloe likes her coffee with lots of milk, and two packs of Splenda, to be exact to go with it. She would remember how Chloe loved tucking her head behind her ears whenever it falls down her face. And how Chloe would just be Chloe.

Beca was out by her mother's garden when her Father walked in. She seemed to be in deep thought, making Senator Warren hesitant to disturb her.

"Rebecca?" Senator Warren sat beside his daughter.

"Dad." Beca was startled and tried to go back to jotting down notes.

"Are you alright?" The Senator asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Oh. No." Beca lied, but her Father could see right through her. "I was just… you know, thinking of my next mission for Helping Hands."

"Isn't Jesse planning on something too?" He questioned.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah. He is." Beca bit her lip. "I'm thinking of another option. You know… just in case." Beca shrugged.

The Senator nodded his head while his daughter was struggling to ease rthrough their conversation. He knew that Beca was a strong woman, but he could see that his daughter was hurting.

"You miss her, don't you?" Senator Warren sighed as he looked at his daughter.

Beca looked up and fixed her gaze at her father. "She's in London, Dad."

"I know." He replied. "You could talk to me, you know."

"About what? My love for her?" Beca snickered. "I miss her, yes. But, Chloe dropped me in an instant. I should've have expected that she would fight for me, like how I stepped up for her infront of you and Mom, but she didn't." Beca sobbed. "I was a fool to expect that at the last minute, she would change her mind. But, yeah…" Beca wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "Who am I compared to her dreams, right?"

"I should've told you this but…"

"I know, Dad. You don't have to." Beca interrupted her father's admission. "I know that you wanted it to happen. The moment you spoke so highly of Chloe back then, I already knew that you had something right up your sleeve."

"You have all the right to be mad at me, dear. And I can spend all of my life making up for it." Senator Warren stated.

"I should be mad at you. I really should." Beca closed her journal and moved her seat closer to her father. "But, Chloe deserved that opportunity. I couldn't take that away from her."

"Well, since you really love her, we could book you a ticket to London right now. You know, get your girl." Senator Warren smiled as he handed Beca his Visa.

"No. I'd rather not do that." Beca returned her father's credit card. "Chloe is Chloe, dad. She's living her dream, and I don't wanna interfere with that. I couldn't keep up with that, if that's the case. I don't want to be the second choice, dad."

"No one wants to be the second choice, I get you." The Senator replied. "What do you have in mind, then?"

"Let her be." Beca shrugged. "It hurts, but I know it's just a part of the process. And I know, that I'll be better."

"Are you really sure about that?"

"Uh huh." Beca agreed. "I can't mope around here. I have lots of things to accomplish, I'd rather focus on that."

"Well… It looks like you made up your mind, huh, Miss Smarty Pants?" The Senator held his daughter's hand, and lightly squeezed it. "But, I just want you to know, that if you want to talk…"

"Thanks, Dad." Beca threw herself at her Father's arms, and lingered on the hug. "I don't know if what I'm going to do is right, but it is the least thing I could do for myself."

"There's nothing wrong with self-love, honey." Senator Warren kissed his daughter's forehead. "Sooner or later, you'll be alright. I know you will."

"I love you, Dad."" Beca murmured.

"I love you too, Rebecca." Senator Warren replied. "Thank you for the second shot for being your Father again."

Beca missed her, but with the time spent away from Chloe, she knew better. Chloe is in London living her life, and she figured that it was time for her to do the same thing.

Chloe left her no calls, and no messages. And she was tired of waiting, wishing and hoping.

And, it was not long enough for Beca to realize that it was time for her to do the same.

* * *

 **3 years later…**

* * *

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

As soon as Beca had graduated from Barden University, she immediately headed out to New York to continue what she has started with Helping Hands. She was able to make a career out of songwriting too. However, she only takes song writing jobs when she isn't pre-occupied with pending and upcoming projects for Helping Hands. Helping Hands was her first priority, and nobody was complaining.

Beca had been doing an excellent job for Helping almost travelled the whole world, and she as even granted awards and recognitions from different organizations who admired her work. Of course, it was expected that she would also be tied up with Unicef-she was chosen to be one of their Ambassadors. And that alone, made everyone proud of what Beca has become.

Stacie was already managing their Real Estate Business, and Benji was one of her top employees. Jesse, on the other hand, was still in line with Helping Hands, being a co-founder, but he never forgot to follow his dad's footsteps. He was being shaped as the next Congressman Swanson.

"Beca?" Jesse took a peek in Beca's office, and upon seeing that the brunette was drowning herself with paper work, he just let himself in.

Jesse studied the brunette who was signing papers here and there. He chuckled when he saw Beca flinch from a paper cut. "That's the universe telling you to take a rest from all the paper work."

"Jesse!" Beca stood up and hugged the man. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hear you. How are you?"

"Usual stuff. Nothing new. Dad's making me attend all these events, and he made me do all the speeches instead of him. You know, to introduce me little by little." He scoffed.

"C'mon, you're used to that." Beca snickered.

"Oh. Aren't we?" Jesse laughed. "So, I got a call from Harris…"

"Harris?" Beca quirked an eyebrow.

"Harris Stratford." Jesse stated. "You know, your classmate during boarding school…" Jesse was about to enumerate all the factors that would make Beca remember who Harris was.

"Ah! Harris! Yes, Yes! I was expecting a call from him though. Why did he call you?" Beca sat back in her swivel chair and tried her best to clear her desk.

"Well, that…" Jesse pointed to all the papers Beca put away. "might be the reason why he called me. He told me that he couldn't reach you, so he called me instead."

"So, you two are like, friends now?" Beca asked.

"Not really. It's just that I knew him since his dad was a friend of my dad, and your dad, of course." Jesse grinned. "You know how our circle works." He winked. "We met a couple of times when I visited you in London before."

"Right." Beca chuckled. "Uhm… What did he want?"

"What? You mean, you haven't talked at all?"

"Noooope." Beca said, emphasizing the "p". "Fill me in."

While Jesse started to pour himself a glass of wine, he started to tell Beca about Harris Stratford's concern. "He heard about Helping Hands, you see. And upon research, he found out that you were the brains of it all, and that I am your side kick, he suddenly had this proposal in mind. You know, for old times sake…"

"What kind of proposal is that?" Beca asked.

"Apparently, Harris is an artist." Jesse snickered.

"Oh, he didn't run their automobile business, huh?" Beca commented.

"Yes. Yes." Jesse continued to fill her in. "He saw all the work that we have been doing, and he told me that he does charity work too. Not as big as ours, but he does get involved in social work. The bottom line is that, he wants a collaboration to happen."

"Collaboration, huh." Beca stated. "Interesting." Beca tapped her pen on her desk, unconsciously. "Go on."

"Well, he would like to work with us, you know, he'll take photos, paint what his eyes desire while we do our work. We provide him with inspiration, he provides us with publicity." Jesse stated. "Not bad, right?"

"Sounds good." Beca nodded. "But I would have to think this over though. Since we have a lot of offers too coming from different people…"

"Of course, of course. Take your time." Jesse said as he sipped his wine.

"Where is Harris anyway? Maybe we could give him a call and invite him so we could talk things out properly."

"Oh. That's the problem." Jesse set his glass down, and looked at Beca. "He isn't here in New York."

"What? Where is he?" Beca asked. "I thought we would talk things over?"

"Harris is based in London, Beca." Jesse stared at the brunette. "Would you be willing to go to London?" He smirked.

* * *

 **STROKES, ST. JAMES, LONDON, ENGLAND**

In 3 years time, Chloe was able to be the artist that she was meant to be.

True enough, she made a name for herself in the field of Art.

She didn't expect how things turned out for her when she first arrived in London. She struggled to cope up with the life in London while she quietly dealt with her broken heart.

She was able to make friends when she was in Royal, but she never forgot those who she left behind in Atlanta. Aubrey, though, would fly in and out of London when the latter would have free time or when Beca's mother, would let her stand in for her in conventions and meetings in Europe.

Upon finding out that Aubrey was offered a top managerial position in Mitchell Telecommunications, Chloe couldn't help but think of the brunette she had left behind. Aubrey sensed that Chloe was still sensitive about it all, so she refused to talk about Beca unless asked or necessary.

After Chloe's graduation, she never had the opportunity to fly back home. She was doing what she loved the most but sometimes, she couldn't stop thinking of what should have been.

Usually Chloe would spend her time in her own studio, trying to come up with more paintings which were usually sold out once displayed at their gallery. Due to combined efforts, Chloe and some friends from Royal was able to put up Strokes-which was now one of the best art galleries in London.

"Hey. I told you she's hot. Really hot." James, a fellow artist blurted out.

Chloe shook her head upon hearing James' comment. He's the flirty one of them all.

"I didn't disagree, man. But I just think she's too smart for me." Andrew commented.

Both guys were pointing at a magazine, which made Chloe curious. "What are you guys babbling about anyway?" She hummed while she continued mixing paint on her palette.

"Oh. We were just talking about Rebecca Mitchell." James shrugged.

Chloe stopped for a second, and tried to clarify whether what she heard was right. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"Rebecca Mitchell." Andrew repeated while he held the magazine for Chloe to see. "Here. Isn't she a 10?"

Chloe's eyes studied the cover, and boy, Beca was really pretty despite it being a candid photo of her smiling without looking at the camera. She had a Unicef cap on, paired with the Unicef Ambassador t-shirt they gave her. At first sight, Chloe knew what it was all about.

"She's okay." Chloe swallowed hard and focused back on mixing colors.

"She's more than okay!" James exclaimed. "I knew all about her through her charity work, and I've never taken my eyes off her ever since. She has a heart of gold, that one."

"She does." Chloe stated.

"Really? How did you know?" Andrew asked.

"Oh. Uhm… I read a few articles about her." Chloe smiled in response. She was relieved that her friends hadn't noticed anything suspicious yet.

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend." James flipped through the pages. "Might as well read about my dream girl." He stated as he walked away.

Hearing Beca's name made Chloe uneasy. She hasn't heard from the brunette ever since, and she also hasn't reached out to her. It was a whirlwind of emotions for her at that time.

Andrew stood behind Chloe and watched her do her thing. "So, you're still on for tonight, right? You're not bailing this time?"

"Yes, of course. I'll be there!" Chloe laughed. "I missed too much dinners already."

"Awesome. I'll let everyone know that you're joining this time, and I'll make proper reservations. I don't want the beast to kill me." Andrew sighed.

"What's going on anyway?"

"I don't know, honestly. I was just told that we're going to meet someone special tonight." Andrew scratched his head. "I heard that it's something big for us though."

"I wonder what it could be…" Chloe hummed while she continued to paint.

"Well, might as well be there tonight to know, right?" Andrew winked back. "See you, Chloe. I have to finish my sculpture for the Museum corridor."

"See you tonight." Chloe smiled in response.

* * *

 **HEATHROW INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, LONDON, ENGLAND**

"I missed this place." Beca breathed in the scent of fresh air as soon as she stepped out of the airport. Jesse was able to catch up after giving directions to security.

"Well, this was your second home." Jesse grinned as he ushered Beca to the Chrysler waiting for them. "I tell you what, you're lucky my dad loves you. He actually allowed me to go on this trip with you despite of the pending commitments we have."

"Don't do that, Jesse. You and I both know you have work to do for your dad here in London. We're just doing work for Helping Hands first." Beca nudged Jesse's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll accompany you to every trip you have."

"Thanks, Beca." Jesse replied. "Perhaps, if I continue this political career, would you like to be my Secretary?" He joked.

"You know how I feel about Politics, Jesse." Beca chuckled. "It's a good thing Dad finally understood that I can make a name for myself."

"He should. You're doing a pretty great job. Helping Hands founder, UNICEF Ambassador, role model for the youth…" Jesse enumerated. "Senator Warren Mitchell should be proud. Really proud."

"You forgot one thing, Jesse…" Beca scoffed.

"Oh yeah. Songwriter." He nodded. "You're such a wonderful person, Beca. You do everything." He laughed.

"You and I both, Jesse. Don't forget that you have accomplishments to boast too.." Beca replied. "I wonder what's for dinner, though." Beca randomly said.

"Of course! You would think of food the moment we arrive." Jesse put his palm on his face. "The side of Rebecca Mitchell nobody really knows about."

"Shut up, Jesse. I'm tired. I deserve food." Beca mumbled.

"You will eat." Jesse reasoned. "We'll drop our bags off at the hotel first, then we're good to go."

* * *

 **THE DORCHESTER, LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Are we complete?" Andrew started the head count. "James, Stella…"

"Chloe." Chloe laughed as she stepped forward. "Sorry, I'm late." She shrugged.

"It's alright" Stella greeted her with a hug. "He isn't here yet so, that's fine." She winked.

"Why is he the boss of us anyway? Who made him the boss?" James voiced out. "I mean we're all partners, right?"

"He just had the most money to contribute." Andrew snickered. "But we're all equal. It's just that he knows these people we're going to meet. And based on what he told me, they're relly good friends of his. So, he just wants everything to be fine. He's on to a lot of pressure, I guess. But he's not bossing us around."

"Good point." Stella commented. "I would be too, if ever I were in his shoes."

James, Andrew, Stella and Chloe made their way into the restaurant, They were ushered to a table reserved for seven.

"Seven people." Chloe stated. "Must be a really important dinner."

"Yeah. By the looks of it. Pricey dinner here at The Dorchester, really set up for business dinners." Stella added.

"Hush…" James interrupted Chloe and Stella from making any more comments. "He's here. With our guests."

"Hello, guys." Harris stood by the table. "It's a good thing that all of you could make it to dinner tonight."

"What's up, Harris?" James asked before anyone else. "This feels weird. Fancy dinners without anything to celebrate."

Harris chuckled as he looked as his friends. "Tonight is special because I have two friends joining us for dinner this evening. And we look forward to doing a collaboration with them."

"Who are they?" Stella asked.

"More of, where are they?" Chloe added.

"Oh, they're in the car. I just wanted to talk to you first before I usher them in." Harris stated. "Don't worry, they're nice people. So, should I usher them in now? Are you all good?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I'll be right back." Harris excused himself to usher their guests in the restaurant.

"I wonder who they are…" Andrew sighed. "I hate surprises…"

"Bloody hell…" James muttered. "It can't be…"

"What? What?" Stella couldn't picture what James was referring to, causing her to look around the restaurant.

Chloe, on the other hand, was too busy texting Aubrey that she wasn't able to hear James' comment.

"Friends…" Harris stood by the table, as he called everyone's attention. "I would like you to meet my friends, Jesse Swanson and Rebecca Mitchell." He grinned.

Jesse and Beca stepped forward, each extending their hands to James-who was so excited, Andrew-whose eyes never tore away from Beca, Stella-who was friendly enough to hug Beca instead of shaking her hands, and last but not the least, Chloe-who was so stunned to see the brunette.

Chloe wanted to excuse herself. She wanted to hide away. However, she couldn't think of any lame excuse to give Harris and her friends. She would have to deal with seeing Beca for the night.

She was thankful that Beca hasn't noticed her yet because James would start a conversation with Beca every now and then.

However, as soon as Jesse and Beca finally turned to meet the next one in line, Chloe's eyes met Beca's.

Beca couldn't say anything when she came face to face with Chloe. Jesse too, was unsure of what to do.

"Ah! Yes, Rebecca…" Harris turned to Beca, then to Chloe afterward. "You met the James, Stella and Andrew, but this is…"

"Chloe Beale." Beca smirked as she extended her hand for Chloe to take.

Chloe's hands was shaking, but she tried to compose herself just to show everyone that nothing wrong was going on. "Beca Mitchell." Chloe stated.

"It's been so long." Beca flashed her a smile, which Chloe couldn't figure out.

"You've met before?" Harris was confused, and he searched Chloe's eyes for an answer.

"Yes." Beca immediately replied. "We attended Barden together."

"Oh! How could I forget!" Harris exclaimed. "I assume you know Jesse Swanson too?" He again, asked Chloe.

"Yes. I sure do." Chloe replied.

"Nice seeing you, Chloe." Jesse hugged Chloe, which made Chloe feel relieved that her guy best friend isn't holding any grudge against her.

"You too." Chloe smiled in response.

"Isn't this lovely?" Harris turned to everyone as they took their seats. "Hopefully if we get this all sorted out, we'll all be working together."

Everyone on the table was excited for the collaboration Harris promised to share, except for three people-Jesse, Beca and most of all, Chloe.

"Chloe, since you know Beca and Jesse aside from myself, I would like you to be the contact person if ever they have queries whenever I am unavailable." Harris stated. "You know, while we're still working out things about this collaboration… I hope you don't mind…"

Harris, James, Andrew and Stella were still oblivious of the fact that tension filled the air. Jesse was subtly fumbling with his hands underneath the table, while Beca was breezing through the situation. Chloe's heart, on the other hand was thumping as fast as it can, she couldn't say no to the detriment of Strokes.

"Chloe?" Harris called her attention. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Yes." Chloe nodded. "Sorry, I just remembered something…"

"Rebecca, will that be alright, though? If Chloe would speak to you when there are times that I would be unavailable... James, is with Photographs, while Stella and Andrew are with Sculptures, since Chloe and I are both into Painting…"

"Harris… It's alright with me, okay? No need to explain further. I can work with anyone. Right, Jesse?" Beca stated.

"Yes, she's good with people. Put her in with anyone. She doesn't mind." Jesse snickered, but he earned a subtle eye roll from Beca. "She's a charmer, that one."

"I'm good, Harris. Don't worry about me." Beca smirked at Harris. "Better check with Miss Beale though."

"Chloe? Even with all the pending paintings you have, I'm sure you don't mind, right?" Harris said in a hopeful tone.

"No…" The redhead looked at Harris, then at Beca who was not even looking at her from her side of the table. "It's alright, Harris." Chloe forced a smile on her face before sipping her champagne. "I don't mind, not at all."

And just like that, Chloe knew she was going in for another roller coaster ride.

* * *

 **A/N: Took me long enough, right? I apologize for the delay. Again, I assure everyone, I will NOT be abandoning this story. I love this story too much.**

 **So, how do you think things will work out between the girls after 3 years, huh? Let me know your thoughts. x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **THE DORCHESTER, LONDON, ENGLAND**

Harris was too excited for the proposal that he already mentioned bits of it during dinner. James, Andrew, Stella, and of course, Chloe found it to be an excellent idea. Not only do they get inspiration to do their respective art, they would also be helping Beca and Jesse get more publicity for Helping Hands.

"You know, Rebecca, I would like to thank you for considering us as a partner for your upcoming project…" Harris stated.

"Don't overdo it, Harris." Beca snickered. "I heard about your causes too, and I would like to work with someone who has the same cause as mine. It would be easier."

"I can assure you that my team would feature Helping Hands at its best." He boasted.

"I don't have any doubts with your team, Harris." Beca commented. "I just want the best for my organization." She added.

"Well, everything seems to be settled then?" Harris grinned. "You and I… Strokes and Helping Hands…"

"Everything is not settled unless we have the paperwork." Jesse interrupted. "We would still need to go over terms for the collaboration."

"Yes. Yes." Harris assured Jesse and Beca. "Chloe would drop them off by your hotel tomorrow."

"We won't be staying longer, Harris." Beca replied. "Jesse, you see, has business trips in line for his dad. We're flying out of London tomorrow…"

"That won't be a problem." Harris didn't mind the overlapping of schedules. "Chloe could go to your office."

"We don't have an office here." Jesse stated. "It's in New York."

"Then, as soon as the papers are ready, Chloe would fly out to New York to hand them to you." Harris stated.

Upon hearing Harris' suggestion, Chloe choked on her drink. "Me? Head to New York?"

"That won't be necessary, Harris." Beca interrupted. "We'll see how we could fix Jesse's schedule, and maybe we could make adjustments… You know, so Chloe won't have to fly out to New York."

"I agree." Jesse stated. "We'll just let you know, alright? No rush." He added.

"Well, if that's the case then, if you ever find yourself back in London in a day or two, maybe we could take you to our gallery. We would love to show you around. Right, guys?" Harris turned to his friends who were listening to the conversation all along.

"Yes! Absolutely!" Each replied in unison.

"Thank you." Beca smiled in acknowledgment. "We'll try to make time."

"I'll be looking forward to that." Harris grinned.

The dinner went on smoothly as expected. Chloe and Beca didn't have direct interactions, and Jesse was relieved. He didn't want to escort Beca out of a dinner nor make Chloe look like a fool infront of her colleagues.

"You know what, we should take them out for drinks tonight." James suggested. He looked at Harris with hopeful eyes.

"No. No. I don't think it would be good for Rebecca and Jesse since they have important business to attend to in the morning." Harris hesitated.

"Well, why don't we ask them?" James whispered before he turned to Beca who sat opposite him. "Miss Mitchell, would it be alright we take you to that bar infront of The Dorchester?"

"Uhm.. I don't really drink so…" Beca replied shyly. "You could ask Jesse…"

"Sir?" James directed his gaze to Jesse.

"Uh…" Everyone was awaiting Jesse's response. He didn't want to drink but he didn't want to be rude to decline. "I think a few drinks would be okay?" He looked at Beca at mumbled a "Sorry."

James rejoiced, since Beca would still be tagging along. Andrew, Stella and Chloe knew that they had to be there too, since Harris would be joining them as courtesy.

Chloe was still in a state of shock since she saw Beca. She studied Beca all through out dinner, and yes, Beca was still the same Beca she knew back in Atlanta. She was still the same intelligent woman she loved-the same person who still holds her heart.

Chloe itched for a conversation with Beca, but based on dinner, there was no way she could get close to the brunette. Harris, Beca and Jesse were so into the discussion of the proposed collaboration. In addition, when there was an opportunity for Chloe to strike up a conversation with Beca, James would be ahead of her-his crush on Beca already becoming too obvious for everyone to see.

She secretly hoped that she would be able to talk to Beca before they fly out. She wanted to explain, or even, apologize. And by tagging along for drinks after dinner was the perfect plan A.

* * *

 **RUE BOURBON, LONDON, ENGLAND**

As soon as they entered, Beca eyed the stage. "Live band, huh. I love bars with live bands." She turned to Harris who laughed at her comment.

"You never changed, Mitchell." Harris laughed. "I remember how we used to spend free days around live bands. I assume you still sing?"

"Don't you dare ask me to sing." Beca shook her head. "Last time I sang in a bar, it was…"

"It was?" Harris pressed for more.

"It was for someone special." Beca admitted.

"Oh well." Harris sighed as he handed Beca her iced tea. "We win some, we lose some, eh?"

"Right." Beca said as she took the drink from Harris.

Harris and Beca separated themselves from the group to catch up. Jesse was so caught up talking to James, Andrew and Stella-they asked him more about Beca, of course, but Jesse didn't mind. Chloe was there too, standing close by but she was subtly glancing at Harris and Beca by the bar.

As soon as James rounded up Andrew and Stella to dance, Jesse decided to have a quick one on one with Chloe.

"It was really nice to see you, Chloe." Jesse stated. "Man, 3 years without any contact from you."

"I know. Unbelievable how I managed to do it, right?" Chloe replied without tearing her eyes away from Beca who was into the conversation with Harris. "So, you and Beca…"

"No. No." Jesse quickly replied. He knew what Chloe was thinking. "We never got back together. I mean, I have fully accepted that best friends are all that we could ever be." He grinned. "Will always love her though."

"Oh. I assumed that you probably got back together." Chloe stated. "I saw covers and pictures on the magazines, you know." She chuckled.

"Enough about me. Tell me what happened to you." Jesse was straight forward. "3 years was a long time, Chloe. You cut of communication from everyone else, except for Aubrey. And of course, Aubrey won't tell." He confronted Chloe now that he had the chance to without Beca standing beside him. "We were all rooting for you and your dreams, Chloe. But…"

"I'm a terrible person. I know." Chloe admitted. "I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time." She sighed. "Maybe I thought that I would be bothering you guys if ever I'd reach out when I had no one else to talk to, or maybe I'd hurt Beca more if I continue our relationship…" Chloe couldn't find the right words to make it all okay, but Jesse continued to listen. "I was so scared, I guess."

Jesse nodded his head and urged Chloe to continue. "Go on. I'm listening."

"I was a mess, Jesse. I hurt Beca." Chloe held back a sob. "I hurt everyone else, and I was just too scared to know if whether you'll let me back in your lives again."

"You will always be welcome in my life, Chlo… You know that… You're like the sister I never had, remember?" Jesse looked at Chloe with comforting eyes. "I'm not mad at you, I was just curious how come it was easy for you to cut us off."

"I thought it was the easy way to make it through my life here." Chloe stated. "Start all over. But, I never forgot each and everyone of you." She added.

"Of course. Most especially her." Jesse eyed Beca who was still conversing with Harris, and Chloe seemed to get the message.

"Yes." Chloe admitted. "I still hurt her, either way."

"I'm not denying that." Jesse snickered.

Jesse studied at how Chloe looked at Beca-still full of admiration and love. "You still love her."

"Too obvious?" Chloe giggled.

"Not much." Jesse replied sarcastically.

"Jesse, is she mad at me?" The redhead asked.

"You know, I think it's better if you figure it out yourself." Jesse suggested. "Here. Take this to her." Jesse handed Chloe his glass of champagne. "Tell her that I want her to taste it. Beca's a fan of champagnes, you know that. Tell her it's one of the best I've tasted for tonight."

"I can't do this right now, Jesse." Chloe didn't take the glass, she didn't want to. "I'm not ready to go one on one with her."

"Chloe. If not now, when? You're both searching for answers." Jesse argued. "C'mon, take it." He forced the glass into Chloe's hands. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Chloe replied. "I do."

"Then, do it. Go over there and interrupt that conversation Beca and Harris is having. You have to save her from the boredom she's experiencing right now." Jesse winked at the redhead.

"Thanks, Jesse." Chloe hugged her friend.

"Don't thank me yet." Jesse whispered back. "Just go over there and do yourself a favor." He stated as he walked away to be out of Beca's sight.

Chloe nervously walked over to the bar where Harris and Beca were currently in. She could overhear Harris talking about their Boarding School days, and Beca enthusiastically agreeing to what the man is saying.

She didn't want to be rude, but she knew that Jesse was right.

If she still wants Beca in her life, and considering the collaboration that they are bound to work on, she had to do something-for strokes, and for herself as well.

"Chloe!" Harris pulled the redhead out of her thoughts. "I was looking for you."

"Oh… I was with the group." Chloe's voice was shaking, and she could feel Beca's eyes on her. "Uhm…" She turned to Beca now, and she wanted to chicken out as soon as Beca met her eyes. "Jesse was telling me about this champagne." She held up the glass. "And he told me that you should try it out." Chloe handed it to the brunette, and hoped that Beca would take it. "He says it's the best champagne that he had for tonight." Chloe smiled to ease the awkwardness. "So, care to try it?"

"Jesse, eh?" Harris looked around the bar. "I didn't know he's a fan of wines. Might as well have a conversation with the lad." Harris laughed. "Excuse me, ladies."

Beca continued to sit still and eyed the glass that Chloe was handing out to her. Chloe was still hoping that Beca would take it from her, and when the brunette slowly held out her hand to take it, she was nothing but relieved.

The brunette took a small sip, and Chloe couldn't help but smile.

"Is everything alright?" Beca asked.

"Uhm. Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I'm just glad that you took it. It's going to be embarrassing, if you don't."

Beca didn't say anything, but she fixed how she sat on the stool. She put the glass down, and searched the bar for anything to interest her.

"Beca…" Chloe sighed. "I was hoping that we both could talk?"

"About what?" Beca turned to the redhead. "We already talked about the papers. You don't need to go to New York."

"Not about that." Chloe sat beside the brunette. "I want to talk about us."

"Oh." Beca snickered. "That."

"Yeah." Chloe fumbled with her hands. "I just want to apologize, you know…"

"For fighting for your dreams?" Beca interrupted. "You don't apologize for your dreams, Chloe." She added.

"Not only that…" Chloe bit her lower lip. "For… cutting you off… for 3 years…"

"Thanks for reminding me." Beca grinned.

"You have the right to be mad at me." Chloe stated. "I completely understand."

"Look, to set things straight. Number one, I am not mad at you for fighting for your dreams. Everyone fights for their dreams, it's human nature. Number two…" Beca sighed. "I can't believe we're doing this right now, but okay, since you're here and you brought me champagne, might as well go with it… So, yeah, number two, I'm okay, really. I'm just hurt you know, I was not informed that I would be losing my girlfriend and one of my best friends at the same time."

"Beca…. I'm so sorry, okay?"

"No need. It's all in the past." Beca shrugged. "I learned how to move on, like you did. What I don't really understand was the "cutting Beca off" part. I mean, were you even aware that even after the break-up, I reached out to you? But from you, there was nothing? Actually, since we're talking about this, I'll probably lay all my cards on the table now…" Beca put up her arguing face on, and Chloe knew how serious things were going to get. "Honestly, I was hurt on how you could easily drop me off, like that. I don't know, I was a fool to assume that you'll be willing to do long distance, or maybe you'd fight for us, like how I fought for you infront of my parents…" Beca was teary-eyed but she still went on. "But, don't get me wrong, I understood that it was on me too, since I disallowed you to defer-I could live with that. But cutting me off, Chloe? Completely? That, I do not understand."

Chloe was now crying, and no matter how hard she tried to hold back tears, she couldn't. "I'm so sorry, Beca. I have no words but sorry. I'm selfish, I know. And, I know that I do not have the right to hurt you, but I still did." She sobbed. "You should know that there was never a day that went by, without me thinking of you. You were everywhere to me, Beca. And, I don't know, maybe I was too scared that whenever I would think of you, it would make me forget what I was here for."

"That's complete bullshit." Beca muttered.

"I know. You can judge me all you want. But, it's the truth. It was the least thing I could do to save me from myself." Chloe admitted. "I did it to help me live with what I chose. And I was an idiot to think of the effects of my own doing. I completely and utterly lost you when I cut off ties with you. And, seeing you right now… here, in London…" Chloe wiped her tears falling. "… is a living proof of a missed opportunity I refused to take or fight for… Because, last time I checked, you should be here in London…" Chloe sobbed. "..with me."

It was as if something with Chloe's words had something to do with how Beca currently loosened up. She stared at Chloe who was sitting beside her, her face buried with her hands, completely broken. Beca was not someone who held grudges after finding out an acceptable reason for a person's shortcoming.

She held out her red handkerchief for Chloe to take. Chloe eyed it for a long time-she had to double check if it was really Beca handing it out to her.

"Come on, take it." Beca urged the redhead. "You don't want to completely ruin your make up, do you?"

Chloe gladly took the handkerchief and wiped her tears with it. "Thanks, but you didn't have to, you know."

"You know me, Chloe. I'm a nice person." Beca grinned. "I couldn't really hold a grudge against a person."

"Not even me? Who completely hurt you?" Chloe asked.

"I forgave my dad. Isn't that enough proof?" Beca smiled.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Chloe's eyes glistened, as she looked at Beca. "Because, if you don't, it's alright, it's my fault anyway, but you know how I don't give up easily…"

"Whoa. Slow down!" Beca chuckled. "Of course, I forgive you, Beale. It's been 3 years. I guess I just needed to hear your side."

"Really? We could be friends again?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. You tell me… Can you be friends with your ex?" Beca laughed.

"Well, I can…" Chloe seriously replied. "Especially if I want her back in my life again."

"It's going to take me a long time to get used to you all over again though." The brunette admitted.

"It's alright. Uhm, we could take it easy… Baby steps…" Chloe lightened up the mood. "But that's okay if you don't want me to waltz into your life again."

Beca kept quiet, and it bothered Chloe. She thought that Beca was only forced to forgive her due to the pending project, or maybe out of courtesy. "Beca?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you let me in again?" Chloe asked. "Let me be a part of your life?"

Beca stared at the ocean blue eyes looking at her intently. She couldn't resist Chloe's blue orbs ever since Barden. "Yeah. But…" Beca mumbled. "Like I said, I would have to get used to you all over again."

"I completely understand." Chloe couldn't stop the smile on her face. "Like I said, we'll take it one step at a time. Like you know… how we used to." She added.

"That…" Beca smiled. "sounds nice."

"So, what do you say? Friends?" Chloe extended her left hand for Beca to take.

Beca paused for a moment before she took Chloe's hand to shake. It made Chloe really nervous though. But, when Beca took it and she felt Beca's skin on hers again, made it all right. "Friends." Beca replied.

"Thank you so much, Beca." Chloe unexpectedly pulled the brunette into a warm embrace.

Beca, on the other hand, being the awkward person she is at hugs, had no choice but to linger. She didn't know whether to hug Chloe back or not, but when Chloe felt Beca's hands on her back, the redhead knew it was going to be a start of something new-something beautiful like it once was.

Jesse saw the exchange, and he maintained his position- close enough for Chloe to see him, but not too close to interrupt the two girls. He smiled at Chloe who was able glance at him during the hug because he was really proud of how it turned out.

Jesse raised his glass at Chloe's direction-his grin was the usual Jesse grin everyone loved.

Chloe saw the act, and smiled in return. She really appreciated how Jesse urged her to talk to Beca that night-if it weren't for Jesse, she and Beca wouldn't be where they are right now. They were friends. Again.

She wanted to run and engulf Jesse in a huge bear hug, but she couldn't let go of Beca that moment. Instead, she looked at Jesse and mouthed a sincere "Thank You" which Jesse returned with a mouthed "Always."

Chloe felt whole again-it may not be much, but she'd rather have Beca back in her life as a friend than not have Beca in her life at all.

Now that they were friends and would start over again, Chloe took a mental note of how to win her girl's heart like how she did before.

She was positive that they would pass being friends.

It was just a matter of how, and most of all, when.

Of course, she almost forgot the most important one of all-she has to find out if Beca still feels the same way after 3 long years.

Is still her after 3 years? Was it always her?

Chloe needed to know.

And again, just like the old days, Chloe was back to being hopeful.

She hoped that Beca's feelings never faded nor went away. She hoped it never did.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews for the pervious chapter. I appreciate them all!**

 **So… They're friends again! Do you think Beca still has feelings for Chloe? Because, evidently, Chloe still does have feelings for Beca.**

 **Also, tell me how should Chloe win Beca back? x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **STOKES, ST. JAMES, LONDON, ENGLAND**

James, Andrew, and Stella were talking about the previous night when Chloe walked in. It was unusual that Harris stayed with them all throughout the night-and this was the main topic of the three.

"I mean… Harris? In the Rue Bourbon?" James snickered,

"I thought that he would walk out after 10 minutes or so." Andrew added.

"Well, he was with good company, so let's not judge him." Stella laughed.

Chloe took off her coat, and sat with her friends in an attempt to join in the present conversation. "Okay, what did I miss?" She stated.

Stella decided to fill the redhead in. "James here, was saying that Harris stayed all throughout the night. He claims that Harris does not go to the Rue Bourbon."

"Really? He doesn't?" Chloe look surprised.

"Yes. He doesn't." Andrew affirmed. "I remember Harris saying that he only drinks in the finest bars in London." He laughed. "Last night was definitely a surprise."

"I think it had something to do with Beca Mitchell." Stella immediately blurted out. "I mean, did you see how he looked at her?"

"Everyone looks at Beca Mitchell with loving eyes, Stella." Andrew stated. "Like, James, for example. Am I right, Chloe?"

Chloe was bothered with Stella's statement, but she tried her best not to dwell on it too much, so when her friends looked at her and waited for her answer, she acted like she had nothing more to say. "Yes. Absolutely."

The three continued to discuss what transpired, but Chloe couldn't get Stella's implication out of her mind. It was a good thing that Beca and Jesse were out of town, because to be near the brunette would cause Chloe more distractions.

As soon as Harris walked in, everyone stopped talking about his hatred for the Rue. Cheerfully, they greeted him and awaited for more updates regarding the collaboration.

"I assume that everyone here is alright with working with Rebecca and Jesse?" Harris asked as he came closer to the table.

James, Stella, Andrew, including Chloe nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, they are nice people so it would be easy to work with them." Harris added. "Also, I spoke to Rebecca before they left for Jesse's commitments, they were able to make time to visit our gallery. Maybe an hour or so…" Harris shrugged. "I hope that would be alright? It's up to you though, if you want them to see your sacred space."

"Harris…" James raised his hand. "Will it be alright if I ask Beca for a picture? You know… for remembrance?" He blushed.

Andrew nudged James as he muttered. "That is definitely off topic."

"You and your crushes." Stella shook her head.

"Why don't you ask her when she comes by? I'm sure she won't mind." Harris grinned. "Just try to be a little less giddy, alright?" He joked.

"Harris, about the papers?" Chloe interrupted. "I don't think it would be ready by the time they get back."

"Don't worry about it too much, Chloe." Harris put his hand on the redhead's shoulder. "I could bring it to Rebecca. Or if circumstances won't permit it, you can. I'm sure you would like to see the Big Apple too, if ever. You know my dad…"

"It's alright…" Chloe didn't want to hear any more of Harris' first world problems. "We'll just see what happens."

* * *

 **WINCHESTER COLLEGE, WINCHESTER, ENGLAND**

It took almost two hours for Jesse and Beca to reach Winchester via private car. Of course, as a standard operating procedure, they were escorted to Winchester. Less, the sirens and all but, still, they were in a convoy.

Jesse and Beca wanted to take the train to Winchester via the South West train from Waterloo. It would be 34 euros, but they don't mind since they would like to experience taking public transportation. As usual, when Jesse proposed this idea to his father, it was declined. Even the Senator himself has called Jesse to voice out his disagreement.

Like it always was, security purposes was always taken into consideration.

Even if they were bummed out, Jesse and Beca tried to turn things around by telling jokes, and sharing stories while they were in the car. Since they were in London, Beca flaunted her British accent at Jesse. Jesse tried to shrug it off, and made Beca feel like it was not a big deal or something.

Beca showed off her Hermione Granger impressions, and Jesse was always amazed at how the brunette could pull it off.

"You always amaze me, Becs." Jesse stated. "Always."

"Just wanted to lighten the mood. You look nervous." Beca smirked. "C'mon, J. It's just a speech. I mean, you read it for how many times, and…" Beca raised her index finger at her best friend. "We have been doing this since we were, what? 15 or younger?" She chuckled.

"But, I'm not like you…" Jesse sighed. "Or even, Stacie. You both have photographic memory or something. I mean, you deliver speeches with utter confidence. Compared to myself, who always gets nervous whenever I think of podiums and microphones."

"Shake it off, Jesse. You always make it work. Nobody know your speech but you. Take it from here." Beca reached out and held Jesse's left chest. "Don't let fear get in the way, and you'll be fine. And, I'll be there to support you. Remember? It's not your dad or your mom, this time, it's me. There's no pressure."

"Yeah. Speaking in behalf of my father does not give me pressure." Jesse scoffed.

"It's a graduation speech, Jesse. You'll do well, base it on experience." Beca smirked.

"Right." Jesse kept quiet as soon as they saw a glimpse of the Winchester College. "Hey, I just remembered, have you talked to Stacie yet?"

"About what?"

"You and Chloe?" Jesse suddenly remembered that Beca hasn't told him anything yet about the reconciliation. And upon blurting it out, Jesse's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait. What?" Beca faced Jesse this time. "I don't remember saying… Hey! Do you have anything to do with it?"

"Huh? Of course not!" Jesse denied as much as possible. "I just saw you two hug at the Rue, so I just assumed. I mean, you wouldn't hug Chloe if things weren't okay between you two." Jesse immediately recovered from the sinkhole he was in.

Jesse hoped that he convinced Beca so the latter would drop it already. It was a good thing though, that they were already entering the campus of Winchester College, and Beca had no more time to press for questions since Jesse had to get ready.

"Why don't you believe me, Becs?" Jesse snickered. "I'm serious."

"You're lucky were here." Beca smirked in response. "If not, I would have grilled you even more."

"Stop it. You and I both know that you liked what happened at the Rue." Jesse replied.

Beca followed Jesse's lead while they were ushered to the Main Hall. Jesse's statement made Beca keep quiet, and Jesse did notice. He always does.

"Hey. You alright?" Jesse whispered as he touched Beca's back. "Did I say anything wrong?"

"No. You didn't." Beca replied with a smile on her face. "I just…"

"Don't you want to reconcile with Chloe?" Jesse asked while he properly buttoned his coat, and fixed his tie. "That way, you got your answers… I thought that's what you wanted."

Seeing Jesse's struggle, Beca did what she always did. She stepped forward, and offered to straighten Jesse's tie for him. "I don't know, Jesse… It's a lot to take in, honestly. I will have to get used to seeing her again. Chloe, in my life again? That will take a lot of adjustments."

"Hey…" Jesse held up Beca's chin and looked at her intently. "Don't you see it, after 3 years, you meet again? It's definitely something. It's like the universe saying that she's meant to be in your life."

"I don't know if I'm quite ready for that again." Beca admitted.

"She doesn't have to be your girlfriend immediately, you know. Start small, rekindle the friendship." Jesse shrugged. "Unless…"

"Unless what?" Beca asked.

"You still have genuine feelings for Chloe." Jesse stated. "Is that the case? Is that why you're so bothered about it?"

"You know my answer, Jesse. Also, that was 3 years ago. We've moved on." Beca pointed out. "We've grown apart, and there's so much more to focus my attention on."

"Whatever you say, my dear." Jesse kissed Beca's forehead. "I'm proud of the woman that you've become, though. After the heartbreak and shizz…" Jesse snickered.

"I never thanked you, Jesse." Beca hugged her best friend tightly. "Thank you for being with me, every step of the way."

"That's what best friends do, right?" Jesse hugged the brunette back. "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I'm your forever wing man, cause you know, Stacie's the wing woman… Or whatever…" He laughed and struggled with the words.

"Alright. Enough with the drama." Beca immediately tore herself away from her bestfriend as soon as things were getting really emotional. Jesse understood how Beca's emotions worked, causing him to let go without any qualms.

"Right. I have a speech to say, and a podium to conquer." Jesse puffed his chest out as he faced Beca. "I can do this, right? My father won't be put into shame?"

"Yes, you can. And No, your father will be glad that he sent you in his place." Beca fixed Jesse's collar. "You'll do great. Like always."

* * *

Beca was right. Jesse was able to pull the speech off.

Not only was he given a round of applause, but was given a standing ovation as he ended his speech about the importance of the Youth in Nation Building. It was well written by Jesse, and yes, well delivered.

"Your father will hear about this, and again, he'll be proud of you. You met their expectations." Beca grinned. "Very very promising leader." She added.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still number 1 after 3 years." Jesse laughed. "Not competing or complaining though."

"But, you rose to Number three." Beca grinned. "Not bad, Swanson. Not bad."

"Whatever, Mitchell." Jesse opened the car's door for Beca, and assisted her to get in. "We're still the power duo."

"C'mon, care for a friendly competition?" Beca joked as she let loose her ponytail. "I need a challenge."

"Let's not go there." Jesse loosened his tie, and sat back at the car. "Where do you want to go next? We still have plenty of time."

"I don't know, you tell me." Beca replied.

"Well, we could head straight to Strokes, if you want?" Jesse suggested. "We told Harris we'll drop by, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah." Beca nodded in agreement. "I almost forgot."

"Are you ready to see her again, though?" Jesse asked with concern. "You might still be in shock of the emotional incident you had with her."

"Of course." Beca reached for Jesse's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'll be okay, don't worry. We're both mature enough to understand and fully accept what happened between us."

* * *

 **STROKES, ST. JAMES, LONDON, ENGLAND**

"Jesse just called me. They'll be here in an hour tops." Harris walked in Chloe's studio while waving his phone in his hands.

"You look…" Chloe eyed Harris who stood before her. "…nervous." She finally stated.

"Of course. What if they won't like us? What if they change their minds?" Harris asked the redhead. "What if Rebecca's only doing this project because we went to school together?"

"You're such a mess." Chloe laughed. "They didn't make the wrong decision, Harris. When they'll see what we are capable of, they will know that we are the perfect choice."

"You're right." Harris stated. "I mean, they had lots of offers too, right? And they chose us." Harris assured himself. "We'll be okay. Don't you think?"

"Agree." Chloe fixed her paintbrushes and started to wipe the paint splattered on the table. She paused for a moment and thought of what would happen as soon as Jesse and Beca would walk in. There's a lot that could happen in one day, she thought. "We will be okay." She whispered to herself.

Like Harris, Chloe was nervous. She couldn't stop fixing things around her studio. Usually, Chloe would leave things be-she likes it messy in a way. No one in Strokes complains though, each artist has their own space, and they respect each and every one of it.

Chloe organized her paintbrushes according size, her paint by color, and she even stacked her blank canvas neatly to one side. She reviewed her gallery, and contemplated whether she should take down some paintings and replace it with better ones. It took her a while to figure out that she was already tired from replacing paintings.

"You don't have to impress her, you know." A voice behind her emerged.

Chloe was startled. "I'm not…."

"Really, Chlo?" Jesse gave a foolish grin. "It shows otherwise."

"Jesse!" Chloe wiped her hands on her shirt. "Does Harris know that you're here?"

"Yeah." Jesse replied. "He's with Beca. He's showing his work. I got bored so and saw that this room was opened. Didn't know it was yours until I saw the paintings on the wall. They're amazing as always, Chlo. Really."

"Thank you, Jesse."

Chloe intended to ask Jesse something related to Beca but was interrupted when she heard voices coming closer. It was indeed, Harris' and Beca's.

As soon as Beca walked out of Harris' gallery, the latter caught up with her. He handed the brunette a bouquet of Ecuadorian Roses, which the former accepted.

"Oops. I should've told him that Beca doesn't like roses." Jesse joked. He glanced at the redhead standing next to him and noticed that the redhead was frozen into place. "Chlo?"

"Uhm…" Chloe tried to erase what she just saw, but found it difficult to do so. "I didn't know that he got a bouquet for Beca, if I knew then, I would've told him."

"Ah. Is that so? I doubt that he told anyone else. He didn't tell me." Jesse shrugged.

"He's just being friendly, I guess. Or maybe a sign of gratitude." Chloe stated,

"Really, Chloe? You believe that?" Jesse raised an eyebrow at her. "It's obvious that Stratford over there, has the hots for Beca."

"Beca has the right to be happy…"

"You're crazy, Chlo." Jesse reasoned out. "You still love her."

"I do. But she has the right to see someone new…"

"That should be out of the picture." Jesse argued. "You want her back, yes? You're willing to make it right, yeah?"

Chloe nodded her head in response to every question Jesse threw at her.

"Then what are you doing here just standing next to me?" Jesse asked. "You should show Beca what you have in this gallery of yours, before Lightning McQueen over there…" He gestured towards Harris who kept the conversation going with Beca. "… would get into first place. You and I both know that she deserves someone better." Jesse looked at Chloe with pure determination. "Someone like you." He added.

"Jesse… I don't know what to say…" Chloe mumbled.

"I'll take care of it." Jesse excused himself from Chloe, and met Beca and Harris. Chloe couldn't figure out what Jesse told the two, but she saw that Harris and Beca were nodding their heads. Soon enough, Harris let Beca alone with Jesse-they were now making their way towards her.

"Hey Chloe! I just told Beca about your work!" Jesse pulled the brunette into the room with him. "She says she'd be happy to see it. Am I right, Becs?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, why not, right? Eventually, I'll be seeing all of it." Beca replied.

"Great. So, I'll leave you to it then." Jesse made his way out of Chloe's gallery, but was stopped by the brunette who tugged his arm.

"We are seeing it together, Jesse." She hissed.

"Oh. I've seen it all." Jesse argued. "You should see it by yourself, Beca. It will be worth it. " And just like that, Jesse walked out of the room as swiftly as he came in.

* * *

Chloe was not able to keep up with Jesse's ploy, but she had to hand it in him. Jesse could make a caree out of acting, if ever he wants another fallback from Politics-she took a mental note of it so he could tell him later on.

"Okay, Beale. Show me around." Beca stated, with the bouquet in hand.

Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off the bouquet that Beca was holding. It irked her, but she didn't want to show Beca that she was bothered by its presence.

"It's nothing much, really…" Chloe walked Beca through her gallery. "They're just…"

"They're from your trips in Africa, with Helping Hands…" Beca cut her off. "They're beautiful, Chloe."

"That trip was amazing, Beca. After that, all I could ever paint was my memories there, or how I felt when I was there. It was eye opening."

Beca looked at all of Chloe's paintings. It was undeniably beautiful. It was so alive, and Beca could feel like she was in Africa because of Chloe's realistic touches.

There was a painting of the children flying kites, the women making beads, the old men in the village painting their faces-it brought back a lot of memories, not only to Chloe, but to Beca as well.

"It all looks so real…" Beca stopped infront of Chloe's African sunrise painting. "It feels so real."

"Because it was real, Beca." Chloe stated. "Everything was real. Including You and I."

"Let's not go there, please." Beca stated without batting an eye at the redhead.

"You still don't believe me." Chloe replied. "I'll tell you again, you never were out of my mind, Beca. And if you still don't believe me, I could show you."

"What are you talking about?" Beca asked.

"Follow me." Chloe led Beca into her gallery, until they stopped at a wooden wall in the middle of the room.

It was never stated but from the looks of it, it seemed like it was Chloe's masterpiece.

Chloe painted on eight pieces of canvas, which were situated close to each other to depict a picture. It was a collage of someone.

Beca saw a nose, smiling blue eyes, and an all-too-familiar smile. It was a candid shot of someone whose side profile was highlighted.

Chloe watched the brunette study it piece by piece. The redhead held her breath while Beca tried to figure out what the painting is all about.

It was only when Beca took a step back to see the bigger picture was she able to see it.

It was her.

Chloe painted her.

She was Chloe's centerpiece in her gallery.

"This is…." Beca was still full of disbelief.

"It's you." Chloe assured the brunette. "I never forgot you, Beca. You were always on my mind. Always with me, wherever I go…" Chloe explained as she stepped forward. "People would see this painting, but they don't figure out who this person is. Of course, they would often say that it's beautiful." Chloe giggled. "And, I very much agree with them if only they knew who the person really was…"

"You didn't have to paint something about me, Chloe…"

"I couldn't help it." Chloe replied. "You're my inspiration. You're my muse, Beca. Always have, and always will."

* * *

 **A/N: So, Chloe managed to show Beca that she never forgot about her. Should she be threatened with Harris' intent? Or should she be confident that she and Beca will eventually be okay?**

 **Also, I liked Jesse in this chapter. I had so much fun writing him in this one compared to the Jesse we had before. I hoped you liked him here too.**

 **As always, feel free to share your thoughts. x**


	40. Chapter 40

.

 **Chapter 40**

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

It has been a week.

One week since Beca saw Chloe's gallery.

One week since she saw Chloe's painting.

And yes, all throughout her flight back to New York, Beca was thinking of Chloe.

She found it hard to believe that the redhead was thinking about her all along, but when she saw the painting, she knew that there was no more room for doubts.

She couldn't keep her mind off Chloe even if she was filled with paper work and meetings. The image of the painting constantly pops into her mind no matter how hard she tried to forget what she saw.

Sadly, Jesse wasn't around. She wanted to tell her best friend all about it-she wanted to find out if he also knew about Chloe's painting, and whether he saw it. He was back in Atlanta, and he won't pick up her calls.

"Come on, J. Pick up." Beca gritted her teeth. "Shit."

Deciding that it was no use, Beca tossed her cell on her table. She needed someone to talk to but Jesse couldn't be within her reach as of the moment.

Beca sat back in her swivel chair, and faced the New York skyline. It was the perfect view, and it was non-negotiable when Beca chose the room as her office. She claimed that it helps her take a breather from everything-from life, rather.

She was startled when she heard someone walk in. "Everything alright there, Mitchell?"

Suddenly, she was on her feet and crushed the person with a huge hug. "Stace!" She shrieked.

"Take it easy. It took hours to iron my blouse. I still have a meeting to attend to later." The taller brunette stated while she hugged her cousin. "Hello, Beca."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were here?" Beca questioned. "I should've arranged a dinner for us or something."

"That won't be a surprise anymore if ever you knew about it." Stacie grinned. "So, how was London? I heard a lot from Jesse. And of course, I can tell that he skipped the most important parts."

"What? About Harris?"

"No, silly. I knew that Statford had a huge crush on you ever since you were in boarding school." Stacie laughed as she sat down across Beca. "And that isn't important." Stacie smirked-a Mitchell signature.

Stacie's smirk wasn't like Beca's but the latter knew that her cousin was referring to something else. "The contract?" She tried her best not to talk about it.

"Really, Beca?" Stacie scoffed.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Beca asked.

"The fact that you and Chloe saw each other since she was working for Harris." Stacie replied.

"Who told you that? Jesse? Aubrey?" The smaller brunette offered Stacie a drink, but the latter declined.

"Aubrey." Stacie admitted. "Apparently, Chloe called her in the middle of the night, and she said that Chloe was bothered with the fact that you're collaborating with the gallery she half-owns for your project."

"She shouldn't be bothered. We…" Beca swallowed hard. "We're over. Done. We're history."

"Maybe for you." Stacie hummed. "But, that isn't the case for Chloe."

"Really, now?" Beca scoffed. "You were there when she left me, you saw me through my worst." Beca stated. "I couldn't mope around for the past three years, Stace…"

"I'm not here to argue, Beca." Stacie calmed her cousin down. "I know what you've been through, and it was not easy. But, what I'm saying is that, if you still have feelings for Chloe…"

"That was before, Stacie." Beca corrected. "I've moved on. We both have our own lives and careers to focus on, she should do the same."

Stacie watched Beca as she paced around the room, while she threw her hands in the air saying her arguments. "Alright. If you say so." Stacie replied. "But, I'm telling you the truth. Chloe isn't over you, Beca. Ask Aubrey if you want."

"What for?" Beca argued.

"I don't know. If you want more answers?" Stacie shrugged.

"I don't need any. It's been three years, and we've decided to be friends. That's all that I can do for now. I don't think you can blame me for letting my guard up." Beca replied.

"No one is forcing you to do anything, Beca." Stacie sighed. "But you know how Chloe is… She's persistent if she sets her mind to it. And that, my dear cousin, can possibly include you."

"We're just friends, Stace." Beca clarified.

"Never say never, Beca." Stacie kissed Beca's cheeks, since she was preparing to leave. "I know that you know that it makes sense, especially in your case."

Beca looked at Stacie in confusion while the latter gave her a sly smile as she walked out of the office.

* * *

 **STROKES, ST. JAMES, LONDON, ENGLAND**

Chloe was restless ever since Beca left London.

After showing the brunette the painting she made, Beca was not able to say anything pertinent to her at all. It seemed like she lost Beca right then and there. Beca seemed to shut down in her presence, and no matter how she tried to converse with her, the brunette wouldn't respond properly.

Beca was lost in her thoughts, and Chloe hoped that she could dive into it so she could pull her out of it.

If only Beca would let her.

If only.

Chloe could remember how much she wanted to reach for Beca's hand while the latter was staring at the painting. She wanted to assure the brunette that everything would be okay, if they could at least give it another chance. However, she opted not to push it any further.

At least, she and Beca are friends, and she is willing to deal with that.

She won't give up on Beca though, since Chloe knew that Beca is all that she ever needs.

Chloe kept on thinking about Beca, and she noticed how Beca changed after three years. She became more beautiful, and her body seemed to be toned-she must have been working out in between schedules, Chloe thought.

She also thought of James' huge crush on Beca, she found it adorable since he reminded her of how she was even before they got together with Beca. And yes, of course, there was Harris.

She never realized that Harris had a crush on Beca until she saw it with her own eyes. She couldn't forget how Harris' looked at Beca when he handed her the bouquet of roses, it was full of admiration. She was also bothered on how Beca's eyes glistened when she took it from the man. She couldn't erase it.

Thinking about Beca made her distracted from work, causing her to call the only person she kept contact with-Aubrey.

"Beca never liked roses, Chloe." Aubrey stated at the end of the line. "We all know that."

"Yes. Yes. Maybe she didn't like it before!" Chloe argued. "I mean, I saw her, Bree. It's like she received the most beautiful Ecuadorian roses at that time!"

"Well, Ecuadorian roses are indeed, pretty…" Aubrey snickered.

"That's not helping!" Chloe was panicking, and Aubrey does understand her best friend. It was Beca, after all.

"Chloe, just think that Beca acted like she loved it out of respect. No one changes their preferences over night." Aubrey said in response. "As far as I can remember, Mrs. Mitchell sent Beca a bouquet of carnations, and hydrangeas recently. No roses. So, I really think Beca still hates roses."

"Really?" Chloe seemed to calm down after what Aubrey shared.

"Yeah. I was the one who wrote down Beca's address." The blonde snickered. "Hey, you're bothered, aren't you? You see Harris as a threat!" Aubrey exclaimed due to her sudden realization.

"No. No. Of course not…" Chloe denied as much as she could. "I was just contemplating on how much Beca changed…"

"No excuses, Chlo." Aubrey snickered. "C'mon, Harris isn't even Beca's type."

"That's what we thought with Jesse before, remember?" Chloe sighed.

"You're threatened! It shows." Aubrey laughed. "And compare Harris with Jesse, I really think Jesse had a bigger chance with the midget. Harris is…. just Harris, ego and all."

"Harris is nice." Chloe commented.

"Yes, but not nice for Beca." Aubrey laughed. "They'll be talking about businesses and all. That was one of Beca's complaints about Jesse before, remember? Harris is worse."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Duh. Not only that." Aubrey replied. "Because it's true. There's no way that Beca would give Stratford a chance."

"You really think so? He's making a move on her." Chloe was worried, and it was evident on her voice.

"Chlo, trust me." Aubrey stated. "And if you're still bothered, why don't you start getting her back then?"

"Well, we've decided to start small last week.." Chloe replied. "I think it's too fast?"

"You have to remember that Beca is on the line here. And, don't call me in the middle of the night to whine about Harris taking Beca out on a date. You better get yourself out there, Beale. Right before someone else does." Aubrey stated.

"You know what, you're right!" Chloe exclaimed. "I have to get my head in the game."

"That's my girl." Aubrey stated. "Have fun in New York! Also, I can't wait for you to get Beca back!"

"Same here, Bree." Chloe hoped. "Same here."

As soon as Chloe and Aubrey said their goodbyes, Chloe thought of ways to woo Beca back. She didn't want to be too pushy, so she opted to settle with just right, and maybe see how it goes.

Chloe thought that the universe was on her side when Harris barged into her studio one day, explaining that she will have to be the one to deliver the required paperwork to New York. As usual, she was hesitant at first, but Harris had good persuading skills.

Harris was right. Chloe wanted to see the Big Apple, and most especially, a brunette named Beca.

And, she just couldn't wait.

* * *

 **One day later…**

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

With a good cup of coffee in hand, and her upbeat music on the background, Beca was ready to start her day.

She looked at her planner and was surprised to see that most of her engagements for charity were already accomplished, which means, she had time to go over contracts asking her to produce or write music for artists.

It's not that Beca abandoned her dream of being a Music Producer, she just prioritizes Helping Hands. Beca writes and produces songs for artists during her free time and people who want to work with her understand the fact that Beca couldn't be forced to write or produce whenever she doesn't feel like it.

As soon as she was about to start reading her e-mails, her secretary walked into her office.

"Miss Mitchell, I'm sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor."

"What? I'm not supposed to meet anyone today." Beca groaned. "Is that on my schedule?"

"No, Miss. She says that she was not able to make an appointment. Should I let her in?" The secretary asked.

"She?"

"Yes, Miss. Chloe Beale, from Strokes." The Secretary replied.

"Oh." Beca paused. "Okay. Let her in."

The secretary ushered Chloe to Beca's office, and politely excused herself afterward.

"Chloe. What can I do for you?" Beca greeted the redhead with a smile that Chloe found adorable. "Have a seat, please."

"Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to make an appointment, I was just going to drop this off." Chloe reached on her bag, and took out a brown envelope. "These are the papers that you requested pursuant to the collaboration. If you have any more questions, you can call us so we could work the terms out."

"Thank you." Beca took the envelope, and reviewed its contents. "I'll let you guys know, but this seems okay. I'll have to consult Jesse though, if that's alright?"

"Sure. No problem." Chloe replied. "Uhm… there's no rush anyway."

"Great. Will inform you guys as soon as Jesse gets back." Beca put the papers back in the envelope, and set it aside with all the papers on her table.

Chloe knew what was coming-it was the dreaded awkward silence. She was not used to having small talk with Beca because she remembered that her conversations with Beca flow effortlessly.

"Uhm… You have a nice office, by the way." Chloe commented as she looked around. "There's so much to see."

"Thanks. I decided to put photos of my trip along the corridors, and even hung on walls. They are good memories which I want to share." Beca replied. "There's a lot more to see over here." Beca led Chloe to one side of her office which was full of framed photos and notes from people, most especially children which Beca helped through the organization.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Chloe stated as she examined the pictures on the wall. "You really accomplished a lot."

"Well, if you put your heart into it, it's not impossible." Beca shrugged. "Would you like something to drink?" Beca asked while she made her way back to her table. "I can ask them to prepare something for you."

"No. No. I'm good." Chloe politely declined. "Thank you."

The redhead subtly studied Beca's office until she noticed something familiar on Beca's bookshelf. Seeing that Beca was on the phone giving instructions to the other end of the line, she decided to take a closer look at it.

She leaned forward, and was surprised at what she saw. "I didn't know you still had this." Chloe lifted the object as she showed it to the brunette.

"Sorry?" Beca looked at her, confused.

"This." Chloe smiled at the brunette, still holding the object in her hand.

"Oh. That." Beca shifted awkwardly in her seat before making her way over to where Chloe was.

"I was thinking that you might have disposed of it by now." Chloe stated. Beca didn't say anything, but she did stand close to Chloe, and Chloe took it as a good sign. "Why did you keep it?"

Beca swallowed hard before she could respond. "Will it even matter?"

"Of course. It's the very first sketch I made for you. It does matter." Chloe put the framed sketch back in place. "I remember how you asked me to draw in the middle of a parking lot with ice cream and crushed cones."

Beca laughed a little upon Chloe's mention of that incident. Like Chloe, she also remembers every bit of it. "I don't know."

"You can do better than that, Beca." Chloe replied. "I want an honest answer."

"Well, it would be a waste if I'd throw it, you know..." Beca shrugged. "It's a nice sketch."

"After 3 years, Beca? That's the answer you'll give me? That's bullshit." Chloe couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "I thought you've matured by now. You could give me at least an honest answer."

"What for, Chloe?" Beca asked. "We've both moved on. That's just a memory of what used to be."

"I don't believe you." Chloe answered back. "It still matters because I still have feelings for you, after 3 damn years! And seeing that sketch I made for you, and knowing your answer as to why you kept it after all that happened between us…" Chloe sobbed. "… is something that would tell me if I would still keep fighting for you… for us."

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Chloe. I thought we moved pass this." Beca replied.

"You cannot avoid this, Beca. Can't you see? After 3 years, we meet. Isn't that something?" Chloe asked.

"Well, maybe the second meeting is for forgiveness." Beca stated. Her response hurt Chloe, but the latter decided to stay and question the brunette further. "And I did forgive you. We're now, friends."

"I don't want to be friends, with all honesty." Chloe replied. "I want us back, Beca. It might be too soon, but I want to make up for lost time. I'm not rushing you or anything, but I just want to know right now, why you kept that sketch I made for you. Like I said, it's going to be my deciding factor."

Beca tried her best not to look at Chloe whose tears are falling on her face. Beca didn't like to see Chloe cry even before. "Do you really want to know?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, I do… Why did you keep the sketch, Beca?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" Chloe wiped her tears, but still kept her eye contact with the brunette. "Tell me, Beca. Please. I want to know if I still have a chance to make things right between us, or you know, I'd just accept the truth that you definitely moved on." Chloe fought back tears.

"You see, Chloe…" Beca sighed. "After 3 years, I really didn't know if our roads will meet again. I already accepted the fact that we both have different lives to live, and dreams to work for, and that maybe, there are things that cannot be forced, because if we do, we could get hurt even more." Beca explained.

"Well, we met again…" Chloe interrupted.

"Please, just let me get it out, okay?" Beca replied. "I don't know what will come next after this, I really don't know, Chloe."

"Then just tell me…" Chloe pleaded. "Please."

"Chloe…" Beca closed her eyes. "I kept the sketch and had it framed…" Beca met Chloe's eyes. "…because it was the only thing that I had left of you."

Hearing Beca's answer made Chloe feel even more guilty. "Beca, again, I'm sorry..."

Beca held up her hand, which silenced Chloe. "Let's not go there anymore. What's done is done. We've been hurt, and here we are." She shrugged. "You just wanted an honest answer, and I gave it to you."

"Beca, if only I could take all the hurt away…"

"I'm alright, Chloe."

"I still love you, Beca." Chloe immediately blurted out. "I still do."

"We talked about baby steps." Beca took a step back from the redhead, and shook her head. "We have to be professional about this, Chloe. Being friends is all that I could offer right now."

"I know, I said that. But, seeing Harris make a move on you made me realize that I couldn't handle being your friend because I want something more."

"You just can't walk into my life again Chloe, then leave if you want to." Beca scoffed. "I deserve much more than that."

"Beca, please…" Chloe tried to reason with the brunette.

"Enough, Chloe." Beca sternly warned. "We've talked about this."

"I'm not giving up on you, Beca. This is my turn to fight for you." Chloe reached for Beca's hand, and held it with both of hers. "Listen, I am willing to make a compromise…"

"You're nuts." Beca released her hands from Chloe's hold, and turned her back from the redhead.

"Three days, Beca. Give me three days." Chloe stopped the brunette from walking away. "Three days to try to make things right. Three days to show you how sincere I am. And most importantly, three days to make you realize that your feelings for me never left."

Beca didn't know what to respond, but Chloe still looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Three days, is all I ask, Beca." Chloe tried to bargain. "If in those three days, you still don't have feelings for me, or we still couldn't bring back what we had, I'll leave you be, and then, we could be as professional as possible."

"I don't know, Chloe." Beca was hesitant.

"What are you scared of, Beca? It's just three days." Chloe argued. "Okay." The redhead didn't want to push it any further since Beca was uneasy. "You have my number, and then, when you're ready to tell me, you're free to call me anytime. No pressure."

"Y-yeah. I think that will be a good idea." Beca replied.

Chloe picked up her bag and coat from her seat, and before leaving Beca's office, she turned to the brunette and said. "I know you're scared, Beca. I am too." Chloe smiled. "But, I'm willing to take another leap of faith."

* * *

Chloe's hand was trembling as soon as she made her way out of Helping Hands' office. She examined the busy streets of New York, making her think of a place to calm herself down.

Central Park, she thought. It would be a nice place to take a breather after what happened between her and Beca.

People were kind enough to show her how to get to Central Park-she was hesitant to stop someone since they all looked like they were rushing due to work and all. But, she had to be somewhere to keep her mind off Beca, right?

She sat on the first bench she saw when she got to the park. She closed her eyes, and hoped that what she did was the right thing.

Could she pull it off? Woo Beca in three days?

She was doubtful but she believed in her and Beca so much that she was willing to risk it all.

Chloe had to tell Aubrey what she proposed to Beca, she just needed to get it off her chest. "Aubrey." Chloe was relieved when Aubrey instantly picked up.

"Chloe. What's up? Are you okay?" Her bestfriend asked, sensing Chloe's worried voice.

"Bree. I think I just got myself into a huge mess…"

"What? What happened?!" Aubrey raised her voice.

"I… I saw the very first sketch I made for Beca in her office. It was framed, and then… I don't know, I got triggered, I guess…" Chloe mumbled at the other end.

"What did you do, Chloe?" Aubrey asked one more time.

"I kind of made a proposal to Beca." Chloe got it out of her chest. "I told her to give me three days with her. Three days, Bree. Three days to make her fall in love with me again."

"That's outrageous, Chloe." Aubrey stated, and Chloe could imagine the blonde shaking her head at that precise moment. "What did Beca say?"

"She didn't accept my offer yet." Chloe sighed. "I told her to take her time to think of it. I can wait, Bree."

"Do you think you could do that in three days, Chlo?" Aubrey asked.

"I could try." Chloe reasoned. "I mean, I still believe that feelings that never left-they are meant to stay."

"You and your principles, Chloe." Aubrey replied. "What's your plan now? Do you think she'll call?"

"I know. It's a huge risk, but Beca is at stake here, Bree." Chloe stated. "Beca will call. I can't let her go again."

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Beca will give Chloe a call? Can Chloe make Beca's feelings resurface in just three days? We'll find out next chapter. Hold on, guys. x**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **3 days later…**

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"Jesse, you are not helping me!" Beca exclaimed.

Jesse called Beca via FaceTime upon the latter's request. Beca said that it was a matter of life and death, causing Jesse to step out of a very important meeting with his Dad.

"I can't believe that I actually got out of my Dad's office just to see you whine." Jesse replied.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Jesse." Beca stated. "Really."

"Beca, it's been three days." Jesse sighed. "We both know what you want. You're only searching validity for the choice you made."

"But…"

"It's just three days, Beca." Jesse interrupted his best friend. "Why are you so scared?"

"Because I don't think I'm ready to gamble with love, Jesse." Beca admitted, refusing to look at Jesse on her screen. "And, I don't know…." Beca sulked.

"You know, the fact that you haven't called Chloe back after three days says something…" Jesse snickered. "If you didn't want to, or when you're really hellbent on declining Chloe's proposal, you should have done so. This means, you want to give her a chance because there's still something there-something that never left."

"Three days is a long time…" Beca wondered. "Do you think she'll be okay with one day?"

"Why lessen it? Is that how scared you are?" Jesse asked.

"No. It's just that…" Beca swallowed hard. "You and Stacie mentioned feelings that never left…"

"Go on, I'm listening." Jesse urged the brunette to explain further.

"If that's the case then, you know…" Beca bit her lower lip. "If they just need to be out in the open again, why wait for three days? It's messed up, but I do hope you get me." Beca sighed. "It's going to punish both of us. And maybe a day would be great to really see if what you guys were saying is true?"

"I get your point." Jesse fiddled with his pen. He fixed his MacBook's screen and leaned closer. "Either way, a day or three? You still have to call Chloe." Jesse winked. "Maybe you could enter into a compromise."

"Do you think she'll agree with that?"

"You could try?" Jesse offered. "Call her, Beca. You and I know that Chloe won't back down." Jesse grinned before ending the call.

Jesse's last words hit Beca hard.

 _Chloe won't back down._

Beca replayed those words in her head, and boy, Jesse was definitely right. Chloe just won't back down.

She kind of felt guilty for not calling Chloe back and at the same time, scared for the bargain she would like to ask. If only she could do something to make Chloe feel better for the bargain.

As soon as an idea popped out of her head, Beca immediately got to her computer, opened a few tabs, and made a few clicks before printing something out. And as soon as the printing was done, she hurriedly got her hand bag and left the office.

* * *

 **MANDARIN ORIENTAL, NEW YORK**

"We're here, Miss." Beca's driver called out to her.

Beca was lost in her thoughts-she forgot that Chloe's hotel was not too far from her office.

"Thanks. Uhm, you're free to go back to the office. Just leave the car here, and I'll drive on my own on the way back." Beca stated.

"But, Miss…" Her driver was hesitant.

"It's an order, not a request." Beca smiled at the driver and handed him a hundred dollar bill. "Go on, take it. Get some coffee, bring something home for you kids, take an Uber back to the office… I'll be fine."

The driver took it since Beca won't budge. "Are you sure that you'll be alright though, Miss?"

"Yes." Beca smiled at the driver. "I will be." She added.

Beca scrolled through her contact list-she paused for a while before calling Chloe's number. She kind of wished that Chloe won't pick up so she won't push through with her plans that day.

Unfortunately, the redhead picked up fast enough.

"Hey. About time!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Uh hey…" Beca closed her eyes while she spoke. "Are you in your hotel?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Great. 'Cause I'm in the lobby, and I want to talk to you." Beca replied.

"Sure. I'll text you my room number." Chloe stated.

Chloe's text came as fast as she ended the call. It looked like she was so excited to see the brunette. Not having any more choice but to face Chloe, Beca hit the elevator button leading up to Chloe's hotel room.

She was nervous as hell.

"2121." Beca muttered under her breath as soon as she found Chloe's room. She had to mentally count up to three before she finally knocked. "This will work out just fine."

"Hey." Chloe opened the door and to her surprise, she saw Beca walk away. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Oh." Beca had no time to retreat. "Sorry, I thought I might be bothering you since this was unexpected."

"No. No. Come in." Chloe pulled the brunette and shut the door. "I was only expecting a call from you, this is really a surprise." She grinned.

"Chloe, about that…" Beca was uncomfortable and she knew that Chloe could sense it. "I'm sorry. I should've called earlier. It's been three days.."

"I know about the three-day rule, Beca. Three days before you call a girl." Chloe smiled. "It's no big deal."

"Uhm… okay…" Beca swallowed hard. "Listen, Chloe. I know you're willing to do this and all, but I don't think I could."

"What do you mean?" Chloe crossed her arms and faced Beca.

"I couldn't do three days with you, Chloe." Beca blurted out. "Please don't take it the wrong way, but I just think three days is a long time. I have lots of work to do, and…"

"And what?" Chloe was disappointed, but she tried to keep it cool.

"I was hoping that you'd understand?" Beca shyly added. "And to make up for it, I bought you concert tickets to see the 1975." Beca handed Chloe the paper she printed out earlier in the office.

"Oh." Chloe took the paper and examined them. "VIP tickets, huh?" She grinned.

"Yeah. I remember how much you loved them." Beca was relieved that Chloe took her peace offering.

Chloe ripped off the paper infront of Beca, causing the latter to be shocked. "What the hell?" Beca asked.

"You're selfish." Chloe stated. "I was only asking three days, Beca. Three days, and if nothing happens, I'm walking out of your life. Voluntarily. Why can't you just give that to me? And here you are, coming to my hotel, offering me VIP Concert tickets to compromise for the two days you can't allot for me?"

"Chloe…" Beca stepped forward to explain. "I'm sorry that you took it that way. But, I don't mean anything like that."

"Then what?"

"It's not that I'm being selfish-not that I'm depriving you of an opportunity to show how much you still feel for me." Beca tried her best to explain. "You see, Jesse and Stacie were implying that feelings that never left are the ones meant to stay, and it got me thinking that, if what they said was true, then a day would be sufficient. I mean, it would be a test too, right? That maybe, deep inside this scared heart of mine, there's still something there?"

"I don't think that it would still be fair on my part." Chloe blurted out.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" Beca sighed.

"I would only agree if you come with me." Chloe was determined. "One day, Beca. 24 hours. Just you and me. No work, no distractions-which means, you'll have to turn your cell off."

"That's insane." Beca protested. "I can't put off work!"

"You'll have to be with me-no, you'll be stuck with me…" Chloe replied.

"Don't do this, Chloe." Beca tried to reason out.

Chloe snickered as she got a coin from her pocket. "Heads for One day. Tails for Three." Chloe waved the coin in front of the brunette. "Heads or Tails, Beca?" She chuckled.

"I didn't say that I agree to anything, Chloe." Beca scoffed. "That's it, I'm leaving!"

Before Beca could walk out of her hotel room, Chloe couldn't stop herself from calling the brunette out. "You're selfish. You're scared. What else?"

"You're the one asking for a favor, please remember that." Beca replied.

"I know. But you're here, it means that you want it too. You know, if you didn't really want to do this, you wouldn't be here in my hotel room." Chloe had a good response, and Beca had to hand it to her. "Scared of falling in love with me again, Beca?" Chloe joked.

"I am not scared!" Beca walked back and faced Chloe. "Let's get this over with."

"Hmmm. Competitive." Chloe snickered. "I like that. So, what would it be? Heads or Tails?"

"Tails." Beca stated. "I'd rather do three days than be stuck with you for a whole 24 hours. At least for three days, I could still be away from you." The brunette scowled.

"Ouch. That hurt." Chloe laughed it off. "Whatever. I'm not scared, because I am confident that either way, you'll still fall in love with me."

"What did you do to the Chloe I know?" Beca asked.

"Oh, Becs. You forgot that what Chloe wants, Chloe gets. I don't back down." Chloe stated as she tossed the coin. "I'm always up for a challenge. It's still a win-win for me."

As soon as the coin landed on the floor, Beca and Chloe hurriedly looked at it.

"HA! Looks like you have no choice, Mitchell." Chloe snickered. "Heads."

"No. You manipulated it!" Beca disagreed. "It's unfair. No. No. No."

"Just accept it, Beca. The universe just did its thing." Chloe shrugged. "C'mon, let's go." The redhead pulled Beca out of her room.

"Wait. What are we doing?" Beca asked while she was being dragged by Chloe to the elevator, until the parking space.

"Shut up, Mitchell." Chloe glared at the brunette. "Where is your car?"

Beca won't respond but Chloe knew that the White Mercedes Benz Cabriolet was Beca's. "Okay. No need to tell me. I found it." Chloe rushed to where the Cabriolet was parked.

"Seriously?!" Beca groaned. "Are you a stalker or something?"

"No, silly. I just figured it out," Chloe laughed. "I remember seeing this parked in your office. I remember things related to you." Chloe turned to the brunette who was still in disbelief.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?!" Beca put her hands on her waist. She was shocked since Chloe was frisking Beca.

"Looking for the keys." Chloe casually replied. "Aha. Here it is!" Chloe took the keys out of the back pocket of Beca's jeans. "Get in, Mitchell. I'm driving."

"No way, Chloe. You must be really out of your mind!" Beca stepped back to walk away.

"You're a coward!" Chloe joked.

"Am not!" Beca replied.

"Then prove me wrong, Beca." Chloe teased. "Get in the car."

Beca's eyes shot daggers at Chloe before she sat on the passenger's seat. She couldn't believe that she was stuck in that current situation.

"Seatbelts, Beca." Chloe grinned as she started the car. "This is going to be awesome."

Chloe Beale really won't back down-tested and proven.

Chloe sure drove fast-this was a revelation.

Beca subtly watched the redhead drive while the latter kept her eyes on the road. Beca didn't know if Chloe really drove fast, or it's just that Chloe drove fast due to anger towards her.

The brunette couldn't put a finger on it, but there's one thing that she's sure of ever since day one-Chloe was indeed, beautiful.

"You okay there?" Chloe turned to Beca who quickly tore her eyes away from the redhead.

"Uhm yeah. Just looking around." Beca pretended to look at each side of the road. "Hey! Wait a minute!" The brunette exclaimed upon seeing an unfamiliar place. "Where are we going?!"

"It's a secret." Chloe winked back.

"Shit." Beca quickly got her phone to check their location but Chloe was fast enough to grab it from her. "What the hell?!"

"No work-no phones." Chloe shrugged. The redhead switched Beca's phone off, and tossed it in her bag. "Calm down, will you?" She chuckled. "You're so tense."

"Who wouldn't?!" Beca looked back and saw that they were already far from New York. "This is kidnapping!" She freaked out. "This isn't proper, Chloe."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Beca freaking out-it was adorable. It was the first time Chloe saw fear in Beca's eyes. "This isn't kidnapping, Beca. You're smart-you should know." She snickered. "Just sit back and relax, and before you know it, our 24 hours will be over. Just be a good girl and comply."

Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's statement, and continued to sulk for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Chloe saw how irritable Beca was. The redhead didn't want Beca to be entirely mad at her-she didn't want to waste 24 hours.

Her 24 hours with Beca started at 5 P.M. that day, which means she still can turn things around until 5 P.M. of the following day. She glanced at Beca who was busy looking out the window-a million thoughts probably on her mind.

The redhead decided to lighten up the mood as a start by plugging her iPod-her fingers crossed behind the wheel, for she hoped that the brunette next to her would sing along to whatever came on.

 _Fifteen to five, another Friday afternoon  
Watching the weekend creeping closer into view  
Eye Of The Tiger on the highway home to you  
Home to you, home to you, home to you._

 _Don't tell me you can't find time to party  
I don't wanna hear that damn excuse  
Baby if we can't go find a party  
Guess we'll have to make one here for two._

Chloe tapped her fingers on the wheel as she sang along to the song. She looked at the brunette but the latter won't budge-her eyes were fixed on the road.

 _Talking honey sunny delight  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party alright  
Into the wild jungle_

The redhead imitated the voice on the pre-chorus, and Beca couldn't help but look at her in return.

"Seriously?!" The brunette shook her head but Chloe continued to sing.

 _Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright  
Supernova galactic kiss  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party like this  
Into the wild jungle  
Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright!_

"I know you wrote and produced this for Sheppard, Beca." Chloe snickered. "So, why don't you loosen up and sing your song? It's amazing!"

Beca just stared at the redhead who was nodding her head to the music. "Just drive safe, please."

 _Fifteen to five, another sunrise next to you  
I spent my paycheck, now there's nothing left to lose  
Watching the ocean from a blanket on the roof  
On the roof, on the roof, on the roof_

 _Don't tell me you can't find time to party  
I don't wanna hear that damn excuse  
Baby if we can't go find a party  
Guess we'll have to make one here for two._

"Your song is catchy!" Chloe didn't give up on making Beca sing along. The redhead saw Beca tap her fingers, and it was a good sign. "You're a genius Beca."

 _Talking honey sunny delight  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party alright  
Into the wild jungle._

Chloe was surprised to hear Beca sing the Pre-Chorus. "Whoa, there we go." Chloe snickered.

"What? It's catchy." Beca shrugged as she reached out to turn the volume up.

Chloe laughed at how Beca tried to keep a hold of herself. Soon enough, both of them were singing along to the song-the music was louder this time.

 _Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright  
Supernova galactic kiss  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party like this  
Into the wild jungle  
Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright!_

 _So wake up the neighbors  
Sleep is overrated  
Jump on it, and shake it  
Baby, you're my favorite  
Go wake up on the neighbors  
Sleep is overrated  
Jump on it, and shake it  
Baby, you're my favorite!_

When the last line was sung, Beca and Chloe unexpectedly looked at each other, causing them to immediately look away to hide the blush creeping on their faces.

Beca shrugged it off-not wanting to be obvious, and Chloe, on the other hand, sang the song a little louder this time to ease the tension.

 _Talking honey sunny delight  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party alright  
Into the wild jungle  
Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright_

"Dancing while driving is not a good idea." Beca warned the redhead.

"Can't help it." Chloe giggled. "I love this song so much. Hey, it's about to end. Sing it with me!"

Beca hesitated at first, but since she enjoyed their sing-along session, she joined Chloe on the last part of the song.

 _Supernova galactic kiss  
I wanna take you on a  
Street safari party like this  
Into the wild jungle  
Ooh-ooh if you ain't scared of the fun  
We'll be hanging off the edge of the night, alright!_

"Now, that wasn't bad." Chloe blushed. "You're amazing."

"Hey, you're amazing too." Beca blurted out.

Realizing the comment, Beca immediately saved herself by switching songs on Chloe's ipod. "Uhm, so where are we headed?"

"Relax. We're almost there." Chloe smiled.

"Where?"

"Frenchtown, New Jersey."

* * *

 **FRENCHTOWN, NEW JERSEY**

Frenchtown, New Jersey is only an hour and a half drive from New York City.

It is a tiny town located on the Delaware River, and Chloe remembered how much she wanted to visit the place as soon as she was able to set foot in NYC. She heard from friends in London that Frenchtown resembles the British countryside, and of course, the Wine and Art Festival.

Chloe decided to take Beca since the latter looked like she needed to unwind, and Frenchtown offers a serene environment outside the busy streets of New York. She slowed down once they entered the town, and boy, was Chloe excited!

All what her friends in London told her were true- there is really something about Frenchtown that attracts artists. There are different art galleries scattered around town, and photos and paintings where everywhere-most especially in coffee shops.

Beca saw Chloe's eyes glisten as she slowed down the main road. "You alright? I think you might be transported somewhere right now."

"Wow." Chloe was still in awe. "It's a tiny town but it offers so much."

"Well, it is Frenchtown…" Beca's eyes explored the area, too. "It's a borough. Ferry operators reside mostly on the sides of the river. It was previously known as Alexandria Ville, Sunbeam, then now, Frenchtown." Beca casually shared-her hands were everywhere due to her explanation.

"How'd you know about that?" Chloe asked in astonishment. She still loves how Beca explains things since her eyes glisten when she does.

"I read it somewhere before. I guess, it just got stuck." Beca shrugged.

"Okay, Nerd." Chloe parked the car in front of a small café. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You brought me here, remember?" Beca put her hands in the pockets of her blazer. She then, shrugged.

"Well, we could go visit the museum, talk under the stars or whatever." Chloe giggled. "Or just enjoy each other's company." She suggested. "I don't know. We'll figure it out."

"What?" Beca looked confused as she stared at the redhead. "That's what we used to do."

"Yeah. I know. It's how you fell in love with me." Chloe nodded in response, and bit her lower lip. "I hope it works the second time around." She winked at the brunette. "Or maybe, start from scratch."

Beca was weirded out when the redhead extended her hands. "Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. And you are?"

Chloe was smiling at Beca-the smile that Beca loved. Until now.

"What are you doing?" Beca whispered.

"Introducing myself. Back at square one." Chloe replied. "We have to put the past behind us, Beca…" Chloe bit her lower lip. "So, what's your name?

"Beca." The brunette tried to stop herself from laughing at the silliness of the situation. "Rebecca Mitchell."

"So, Beca…" Chloe giggled. "What's a fine lady like you doing here?"

"Are we seriously going to do this?" Beca snickered, and Chloe nodded her head in response. "Uhm, I don't know. Someone dropped me off here, and it looks like I'm stuck here. That person took away my belongings." Beca replied.

"Well, that sucks." Chloe continued to pretend. "I'm kinda new here too, and I could use some company. What do you say?"

"I don't really talk to strangers."

"I just introduced myself, didn't I?" Chloe smiled. "C'mon, Beca, we are definitely going to be fast friends."

Beca let herself be pulled by Chloe. "God, You are hopeless."

* * *

 **BLEND AND BREW COFFEE, FRENCHTOWN, NEW JERSEY**

"Tell me about you, Beca." Chloe grinned.

"You know things about me, Chloe." Beca scoffed.

"I know. But, I want to hear them from you." Chloe replied. "Tell me about your songs."

"A little bit demanding, huh?"

"We're friends, remember?" Chloe took a sip from her drink. "What was Edge of the Night all about?"

"I wrote that for Sheppard. I don't know, it was just written overnight, as far as I can remember." Beca laughed. "I just remember being so tired from all the work, and I needed to unwind, I wanted to have fun despite of it all. So yeah, the song just wrote itself, I guess."

"It sounds so good." Chloe commented. "So catchy."

"Thanks. Didn't expect it to be a hit." Beca blushed.

"Okay, so Infinity by One direction. What was that about?" Chloe asked.

Beca was nervous, and Chloe could sense it. "That song? Uhm, yeah… I wrote that when I was, you know…"

"What?"

"Heart broken." Beca admitted. "I wrote that the night after you left."

Chloe was in shock, and it suddenly came to her when she sang the song in her head. "Oh. Beca, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Chloe." Beca acknowledged Chloe's concern. "That was a few years ago, so it's all good."

"God, that's the reason why whenever I hear the song, it kills me-it was so relatable. I didn't know." Chloe was explaining. "I mean, I only knew that you wrote the song after it was forced out of the boys. And I loved it. It had so much meaning."

"Because I put my heart into that song." Beca stated. "Everything there was true."

"Beca, I am so sorry." Chloe had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, we're starting over, remember?" Beca wiped Chloe's tears with her thumbs. "This was your idea. So, let's not go there."

"But, I hurt you…" Chloe sobbed.

"3 years ago, Chlo." Beca smiled. "That was 3 years ago. We've moved past it."

* * *

 **DELAWARE & RARITAN CANAL STATE PARK**

On the way to the State Park, Beca and Chloe were quiet. Beca, was just being her usual self, while Chloe, on the other hand had a million thoughts in her head. Unknown to each other, both girls were subtly glancing at each other.

"You're thinking too much." Beca pointed out.

"Huh?" Chloe looked back at the brunette, confused.

"You have a million thoughts in your head." Beca laughed. "And, it's taking you over."

"I'm sorry, Beca. I just don't want to mess this up. This is make or break for me." Chloe faced the brunette. "I want to make things right, and I admit, I don't really know what I'm doing."

Beca laughed at how Chloe was internally panicking. "Well, we have enough time. We might as well enjoy what we have left, and see where it takes us?"

"Do you like that?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "Very much." Seeing a bench, Beca decided to stop and sit there for a while. "This is beautiful."

Chloe admired the scenery. Indeed, the Riverside Trail, is beautiful. "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Chloe laughed because even if Beca was hesitant, the brunette gave in. "Palms up, please." She ordered.

"What do you have in mind, Chloe?" Beca asked while Chloe took out a pen from her pocket.

"Stay still." Chloe bit the cap pen, and took Beca's hand. She started sketching on the brunette's palm, and Beca was surely, taken by surprise.

"You're drawing on my palm." Beca stated.

"Yeah. Since you like the view so much, you need to have a tattoo of the scenery." Chloe continued to draw. "So you can take it with you even after we leave this place."

"The scenery isn't black and white." Beca commented.

"Now, who's demanding?" Chloe glared at the brunette. "This will have to do, silly." She laughed as she continued to work on her sketch on Beca's palm.

While Chloe was so focused sketching, Beca couldn't help but admire the redhead's beauty. She always did, and it never seemed to fade away.

She studied the redhead's face, and the way Chloe's brows were furrowed while painting never changed-Beca found it adorable. Until now.

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, she knew deep down that she missed Chloe. She really did. The fact that Chloe was holding her hand right now was not helping.

"You still there, Beca?" Chloe asked.

Beca put her thoughts aside and focused on the situation. "Oh. Yeah. Just thinking…" She lied.

"Hold still. This is about to be done." Chloe chuckled. "I'm sorry, I'm making you feel bored."

"No. Go on. Take your time." Beca replied. "I don't mind."

Beca couldn't understand how she feels whenever she is with Chloe. She told herself for a thousand times, even before she crossed paths with the redhead that she was over her.

She was done. She has moved on-that they were history.

However, just like any other decisions that Beca has made- this one, being with Chloe again, could be overturned- If she would just let it be.

"Okay, Done." Chloe put her pen back in her pocket. "I'm sorry it isn't all green, orange and brown." She laughed. "Do you like it?"

Beca stared at Chloe's sketch on her palm. She appreciated it. "No. I love it." Her eyes still studying the sketch.

Chloe gave her a smile in return. "You're welcome."

It was true though, Beca loved it-no matter how simple it was.

And Chloe's small gesture? It meant a lot to Beca. For sure, Chloe knows Beca's weakness.

Chloe Beale knows Beca so well- Beca Mitchell was a sucker for little things.

And yes, it was a perfect head start to getting Beca back again.

* * *

 **OUTSIDER ART GALLERY, FRENCHTOWN, NEW JERSEY**

Chloe decided to take Beca to the Outsider Art Gallery. She had to search the internet for some of the best galleries in town while Beca was admiring the scenery that the Delaware River offered. Beca seemed to lighten up, and Chloe took it as a good sign.

"You sure you wanna come in with me?" Chloe asked Beca before entering.

"Why are you asking?"

"Nothing. Maybe because, you know how long I take in galleries?" Chloe giggled. "You would be mumbling stuff, more of like, how much you'd be willing to wait for me in a book store, so that it would be pretty fair for both of us."

Beca knew that Chloe was right. She used to accompany Chloe to art galleries, and Chloe did take her time. If Beca was that way with bookstores, for Chloe, it was art galleries. "I used to tell you that all the time."

"I know. I remember everything you tell me." Chloe hopped on the entrance of the gallery. "I don't see any bookstore nearby. So, are you coming?" She asked.

Beca looked around, and upon confirming that Chloe was right- she followed.

"Hurry, Beca. It's about 6 pm, they're about to close." Chloe again, pulled Beca in.

"I remember how we used to do this…" Beca blurted out. "You would stare at a painting, or something else for at least 15 minutes, and then later on, you'll come up with a story. You would try your best to figure out what's the story behind the art or the sculpture…"

"And you'd be arguing… You'll be saying that people have different interpretations, so no matter how much I tell you what I think, you'll not agree entirely, since you looked at it differently." Chloe interrupted. "That was awesome, you know? Arguing with you in stuff like these."

"You enjoyed that?" Beca was amused.

"Yeah. It was an intellectual exchange." Chloe giggled. "We share what we know or what we feel based on what we saw. It's definitely something."

"I always thought that I pissed you off whenever I had something different to say." Beca snickered. "You look frustrated after I share my thoughts."

"Nah. That was just a front." Chloe shrugged. "But, you know, I'm willing to have those exchanges with you again. No matter what it takes."

"Be careful, you don't really want that." Beca laughed.

Chloe glanced at Beca whose eyes were fixed on her. "Oh, Beca. Just so you know, I'd prefer arguing with you rather than not having to talk to you at all."

"You're crazy, Beale." Beca smirked.

"I know." Chloe affirmed Beca's comment. "But I'm your favorite crazy."

Beca remained quiet and subtly watched Chloe go through the paintings. She missed doing this-she has never been in an art gallery after Chloe left.

Everything in art galleries reminded her of the redhead and it took a while for her to cope and get over it. However, this time it was different.

She was in an art gallery, and there was no hurt. There was no sting.

Suddenly, it felt alright.

Because, she was with Chloe.

* * *

 **THE BOOK GARDEN, FRENCHTOWN, NEW JERSEY**

They really did maximize their time in the gallery even if they only spent 30 minutes in it.

"I swear, I'm going back there!" Chloe pointed at the now closed, gallery. "There's so much more we haven't seen."

Beca laughed at how Chloe was acting like a kid. "It's an hour and a half away from New York. You can just come back any time."

"True." Chloe was hopping, trying to avoid the lines in the sidewalk. "Still up for reading?"

"Why? What do you have in mind?"

"There's this place called the Book Garden, and I would really really love to take you there." Chloe stated.

"You had me at books, Chlo." Beca smirked. "Lead the way then."

The Book Garden is located in an 1860's Victorian Mansion. It is a community bookstore and a museum, at the same time.

Chloe saw how Beca's eyes glistened as soon as the brunette saw the store. "You look like a kid waiting for his food."

"Shut up." Beca replied. "This place is amazing, and we haven't been inside yet."

"Then, let's go in!" Chloe exclaimed. "Remember to find your way back to me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. You might get lost in that maze of books in there. Make sure you know where to find me, because if not, I'll come and get you." Chloe snickered.

Beca didn't say anything. She was in awe of the variety of books she has seen. Frenchtown is a small town, and it surprised her that there are lots of books that can be found in there.

"Well, I lost you." Chloe sighed. "Go explore, Beca. I'll just be around. Waiting."

Beca smiled back, and made her way into the shelves.

* * *

Chloe followed the brunette subtly, and she was right-Beca was in her own world again. She had her nose buried in a book, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being followed by the redhead.

As soon as Beca put the book down, Chloe picked it up and decided to get it for the brunette. She knew that Beca had probably read a lot of books, and buying it for her would be a great risk, but still, she took the chance.

Beca was smiling as she browsed through that book-and she knew that she had to get it for her.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Chloe hurried to the cashier to buy the book. However, before the cashier could fully wrap the book, Chloe asked that she scribble something first. As soon as she was done, she had it wrapped in a brown parcel paper, tied with a red ribbon.

To keep herself busy while waiting for Beca, she browsed through the greeting cards and postcards on the counter. She didn't realize though that Beca was standing next to her.

"Planning to send someone a postcard, Beale?" Beca smiled.

"Hey, you done? Already?" Chloe was surprised. "I was think that we'd be here for more than two hours."

"We have to go." Beca laughed. "Because the longer I stay here, we cannot get out."

Chloe and Beca made their way out of the store. Again, they walked in comfortable silence. Chloe decided to bring something up just to ease the tension.

"Why didn't you get anything from the store?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know. I might buy the whole bookstore, if I did." Beca grinned. "There were just so many things to look at, I would have a lot of trouble finding out which one to get. And, I don't want you to be involved in that dilemma. There's this book though…"

"What book?" Chloe asked.

"The Little Prince." Beca smiled. "Have you read that?"

"No." Chloe admitted.

"You should. It was my favorite ever since." Beca admitted. "I saw a copy back there. You know, I read The Little Prince through a friend of mine back in London. I never owned a copy."

"What?! How come?"

"Wow. That's a lot coming from someone who never read the book." Beca grinned. "I don't know, maybe because I know the story by heart?"

"You should've gotten it." Chloe insisted. "It never hurts to have a physical copy of the book even if you memorized it."

"I would have. If only a certain redhead would return my belongings."Beca laughed. "I didn't have any cash on me. How about you? What book did you get?" Beca pointed to the book Chloe was holding.

"Uhm.. this?" Chloe was hesitant but she decided to go for it. "This is for you." She handed Beca the package.

"Why? What's this for?"

"I didn't want to walk out of the store empty handed." Chloe joked. "Go ahead, open it."

Beca untied the ribbon and unwrapped the paper. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the book that Chloe gave her.

"I saw you smiling while you had your nose buried in that book. There's something special about your smile back there, and then I just felt like I had to get it for you." Chloe explained while Beca smelled the scent of her new book. "Now I know the reason why you were smiling from ear to ear-you love The Little Prince."

"The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched, they are felt with the heart" Beca read what Chloe scribbled in the book. "I thought you haven't read the book?" Beca smiled.

"I didn't. But, I read quotes." Chloe smiled. "I haven't been living in a rock, Beca."

"Thank you, Chloe." Unexpectedly, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Not wanting to destroy the moment, Chloe allowed herself to be embraced by the brunette.

Chloe swears that she could just live in that moment.

Surprised to what she did, Beca immediately tore herself away from Chloe. "Sorry. I just uhm… got carried away." Beca was nervous, and Chloe could see right through her.

"Hey, it's okay." Chloe assured the brunette that it was fine. "It was understandable."

"Yeah." Beca swallowed hard. "Thanks again, Chloe."

"Don't mention it." Chloe smiled despite the sadness she felt due to loss of contact.

* * *

They were walking without any destination in mind, and Chloe again, had a lot of things in mind. "Time surely is fast when you're having fun." She said out of nowhere. "Today, you're with me. Then who knows, my 24 hours with you will be over tomorrow."

"Chloe…"

"It's true, Beca. And I don't know, I hate to admit it to myself that maybe this isn't going the way I want it to be…" Chloe sighed.

"How are you sure about that?" Beca asked.

"It feels like it." Chloe stopped walking. "It's such a gamble, you know?"

"I don't know what to say, Chloe…" Beca admitted. "I mean, I like being with you. Really. I thought I wouldn't after all that happened between us. No matter what you do, I couldn't seem to get mad at you or even, hate you."

"Then where does that take us, Beca?" Chloe sincerely asked. "We can't play hide and seek with our feelings forever. I am doing this for me, for you, for us because I know you so well. I know that you want to try again, but you're scared."

"You can't blame me for feeling that way." Beca frowned.

"No one is blaming you, Beca. What you feel is completely valid. That's why I'm here, picking up the pieces, hoping that we can bring back what we had." Chloe explained. "Do you know why this is difficult for me?" Beca shook her head, and Chloe continued. "Because, no matter what you do, I always find myself falling for you. Heck, just by smirking at me, or by merely burying your nose in a book, there's magic. There is something there. I know that you probably might not fully reciprocate what I feel anymore, but I'm still putting my heart out, and I'm sorry."

"Chloe, don't be too hard on yourself. We're having a good time." Beca tried to console the redhead.

"But that doesn't assure me that I will have you back." Chloe sobbed. "Let's forget about the 24 hours, okay? We're just running around in circles. So yeah, I'm going to go all-in, Beca, and completely tell you how much I want you back. I know that words can't be good enough for a lot of things, but you know, I could at least try since I can't take this anymore."

Beca was still in shock with the current turn of events. "Chloe, please…"

"Listen…" Chloe held up a finger to make Beca shut up. "I love you, Beca. I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride. After three years, we met again, this is definitely something."

"That's Pablo Neruda." Beca blushed.

"Can you just…." Chloe warned. "So yeah, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you. I know I'm such a fool, and that maybe I could be difficult, but you and I belong to each other, Beca. I saw our endgame-to find our way back to each other when the time was right-no matter what."

"Now, some of that is from Paulo Coelho, and Adam Silvera." Beca blurted out, but Chloe glared at her. "I'm sorry."

"No, Beca. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I really didn't believe in forever before, Beca. But then I met you, and I found forever in you. Lastly, I'm sorry for loving you. I really am." Chloe had tears streaming down her face.

Beca couldn't process what was happening-she was definitely, scared. At that moment, Beca could now understand the famous quarrel between the heart and the mind. It's up to her now to choose which to follow.

"Please say something." Chloe was nervous, since Beca was just staring at her. "Please."

Beca closed her eyes. It was finally her time to say something.

"Honestly, I believed that I would be able to see you after how many years, and no matter how much I prepared for it, it's still different. I had everything planned out-what to tell you, what to do, how to deal with you and all that, but there really is something in you Chloe, that makes me forget all those. You still blew me away. You and your little things." Beca replied. Chloe listened intently to every word Beca said. "Maybe meeting you again had a reason, you know? They say you could end things and move past what happened-that is what I believed in, for three years, and I tried so hard but I find myself coming back to you."

Still, Chloe had tears in her eyes. Beca was kind enough to wipe it all away, like how she always does with her thumb. "Sophocles said, One word frees us of all the weight and pain. That word is love." Beca smiled at the redhead. "And looking at you here with me, that is what I believe in now."

"I'm sorry, Beca. I am sorry…" Chloe hugged Beca. "Please forgive me…"

"Love means never having to say you're sorry, Chloe." Beca raised Chloe's chin, and kissed the tip of her nose. "You never have to say sorry for loving me."

"Will you be willing to risk it again for us, Beca?" Chloe asked. "'Cause you know, when you are in love, you can be both completely in danger, and completely saved."

"Yes, Chloe." Beca replied. "For you, a thousand times over."

"Is this real? Please pinch me." Chloe wiped her tears.

"This is real life, Chloe." Beca laughed. "People can leave, and they can come back, you know, just like You and I."

* * *

 **A/N: You have all the right to hate me or get mad at me. I know this is long overdue, but I had been down in the dumps lately due to school (I got delayed for another year, that's why) and I couldn't find the time to fix this up during my depressed state.**

 **However, I finally got out of bed and minimized sulking, and that's a good thing right?**

 **Again, I am so sorry. But, I still hope you liked this no matter how it turned out.**

 **As always, let me know.**

 **Love you guys. x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

To say that the trip was a success is an understatement. Both Beca and Chloe know that they were gambling again in the game of love, but it was a risk that they were very much willing to take.

Beca and Chloe looked at each other with pure adoration and love, all the hurt seem to fade away in that moment. And Chloe swore, she could just live in that moment since Beca poured her heart out-which she rarely does unless necessary. Of course, Beca had to tone the sappiness down-typical Beca Mitchell.

Chloe was crying, and Beca had to do the same thing she always does whenever Chloe cries. She lifted Chloe's chin up, and slowly wiped the tears from Chloe's eyes with her thumbs while looking at her.

"Stop crying, Chlo." Beca whispered. "People will think that I'm breaking up with you. I mean, we just got back together and…" Beca looked around, smiling at those who walked passed them, acting like there was no redhead standing infront of her who was bawling her eyes out.

"What? We just got back together? You mean… seriously?" Chloe sniffed back tears.

"Well, yeah…" Beca shrugged. "That's where were headed to anyways, right?" She smirked.

"Really? No kidding?" Chloe grinned. "I thought I would be required to woo you again after all that confession."

"Chloe, please… Can we just head back home?" Beca avoided the topic. It was obvious that she was shy for blurting out that she and Chloe are back together.

"No. We aren't going home unless you repeat what you said earlier." Chloe's eyes were glistening.

"I have work tomorrow." Beca walked away from the redhead to proceed to where Chloe parked their car earlier in the afternoon.

Chloe hurriedly walked behind Beca, and caught up with her. "Okay. I won't force you. But, just so you know, I heard it."

"Then why would you want me to say it again?"

"It's music to my ears, Becs." Chloe giggled. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

 **The next day…**

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

Beca was late.

She never goes to work late unless there are emergencies, or the circumstances so warrant.

However this time, she was late because of Chloe Beale. She overslept.

Beca hated being late-she was taught by her parents not to waste other people's time. It was an hour and a half drive from Frenchtown, New Jersey back to New York, and that trip kind of made her feel tired despite the happiness she feels in her heart.

She was such in a rush to get to her office to avoid stares from her team-which they don't really do. Beca just imagines it sometimes.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Jesse opened her office door for her.

"Jesse! Hey! I overslept." Beca put her stuff on her table, and tied her hair into a neat ponytail. "When did you arrive?"

"Just last night." Jesse replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Sorry. I'm late." Beca glanced at the clock which read 8:15.

"15 minutes, but that's okay. Harris isn't here yet." Jesse grinned. "What happened last night?"

"What do you mean what happened last night?" Beca searched her files for the needed paperwork that was due for discussion with Harris.

"Well, you overslept. You don't do that unless you're hangover, which is rare…" Jesse started to enumerate. "Or maybe your Dad or Mom probably visited you or something, and maybe you just had too much to eat… Or even, you stayed up late last night, probably thinking of the next lyrics to your next hit. So, which is which?"

"None of the above." Beca continued to flip through the pages.

"Or maybe, you were out with someone last night? Were you out with Harris?" Jesse looked around the office. "Is that why he still isn't here?" He whispered. "That's fishy. There's something going on."

Beca couldn't hold back her laugh. "You talk too much, Jesse. I wasn't out with Harris."

"Chloe, then?" Jesse grinned.

Before Beca could confirm or even deny, their conversation was interrupted by Harris' knocking on Beca's door.

"Sorry, I'm late." Harris apologized as he walked in to give Beca a friendly kiss on the cheek, and Jesse, a handshake.

"It's okay, Harris." Beca nodded. "I completely understand. No harm done. So, shall we begin?"

Harris nodded and followed Beca out the door to proceed to the Conference room. Jesse was trailing behind.

Beca glanced at her bestfriend who seemed like he wouldn't drop the topic they had earlier before Harris came in. Jesse met her gaze, and smiled. "We'll talk later." He mouthed.

Harris', Beca and Jesse's meeting along with some of Beca's team took almost an hour. Beca had to brief Harris with what she wants his team to showcase through their art. It's a good thing that Harris had the same idea in mind, causing them to immediately agree. Harris and Beca wanted everyone to see and feel that despite the struggles in life, there will always be a reason to smile.

"Hey, Rebecca!" Harris called the brunette who was on her way back to her office. "Do you mind if I walk you back to your office?"

"Are you crazy? It's just twenty steps away or something." Beca laughed.

"Here. Let me get this for you." Harris took the folders from Beca's hold. Beca was too polite not to decline a friendly offer to help. "I'm glad that we had the same thing in mind. You know, regarding the outcome."

"Yeah. I want people to know that there's still hope behind it all, and they could help keep that alive." Beca replied.

"I assure you, Rebecca. My team and I will help your cause."

"Thank you, Harris. It really means a lot to me." Beca really does appreciate Harris' dedication to make the project work.

"Don't mention it. It's my pleasure to work with you." Harris smiled, and looked at her for too long that made Beca uncomfortable. Harris is a great guy, and obviously, would be another match for her. However, she doesn't see him in that way.

"Uhm, so here we are. My office." Beca awkwardly stated.

"Right. Here you go." Harris handed back the pile of folders he carried for the brunette. "Uhm, Rebecca?"

"Yeah?" Beca was about to enter her office before Harris called her attention.

"If you want to grab coffee or something to eat, let me know, alright? I'm just a call away." Harris stated before he walked away from Beca's office.

* * *

"Now, that was something." A familiar voice suddenly emerged.

Beca knew whose voice that belonged to-she could recognize that voice anywhere. "Chloe."

"Hello, Becs." Chloe greeted. "I texted you this morning."

"Uhm, sorry. I really haven't checked my phone yet… Do you wanna come in?" Beca offered Chloe to come into her office. She was hesitant at first because she remembered the first time Chloe set foot in that room.

"Sure. I thought you'd never ask." Chloe grinned.

"I'm sorry, I only saw your text just right now." Beca scrolled through her phone. "Busy day."

"It's okay. I quite expected that. You were gone for a day." Chloe giggled.

"Right. I was kidnapped. Could you believe that?!" Beca smirked in response.

"Well, that's what I heard." Chloe bit her lower lip as she leaned down to whisper in Beca's ear. "How was the kidnapping?"

"Amazing. Wouldn't trade it for another." Beca winked at the redhead.

"Yeah? Harris really seems so into you..." Chloe browsed some magazines in Beca's table. "I hope you do know that."

"He's just being friendly. He was like that ever since."

"Too friendly for my liking. I don't like it." Chloe sighed. "Even if we're on the same team. Does he even know you're off the market?"

"No…" Beca was busy signing papers left on her table. "Look. Nobody knows, okay? Not even Stacie or Jesse. Possessive much?"

"It's not that… I know how Harris is. Someone will have to tell him that he isn't going to score on you." Chloe crossed her arms. "I'll tell him to back off when I get the chance to."

"So you're just going to tell him outright?" Beca laughed. "What a woman. Feisty."

"Well, yeah. I don't know. Really. He's barking up the wrong tree." Chloe proudly replied. "He has to know his boundaries. Also, I talked to Aubrey already and…"

"And?" Beca suddenly looked up from her table. "You told her already? No surprise there, Beale."

"I couldn't help it, Becs!" Chloe blushed. "It was one of the best moments of my life. I'm not sure if she told Stacie or Jesse about it, but atleast I warned you that she already knows."

"I might have to tell Jesse later, then Stacie, then Benji…" Beca tapped her pen on her desk. "He just won't drop it. He sensed something different since I got in late this morning."

"You were late this morning?!"

"Uh huh…" Beca snickered. "15 minutes or so..."

"Who are you?!" Chloe threw paper clips at Beca.

"Stop!" Beca shielded herself from Chloe's paper clip ammo. "I'm blaming a redhead."

"Alright. I'll leave you to work…" Chloe saw Beca's schedule that day, and the brunette was really packed with meetings. "Harris and I will have to discuss things anyway. Talk later?"

"Yeah. That would be great." Beca nodded. "And Chlo, if it helps, you don't have to worry about Harris, okay? You know who holds my heart."

Chloe felt the sincerity in Beca's voice, and it warmed up her heart. She just couldn't help but smile in return.

* * *

 **ST. MARC'S CAFÉ, NEW YORK**

"Chloe! Over here!" Harris waved his hands in order to get Chloe's attention.

Chloe saw him and proceeded to the table where Harris was. He was sketching while waiting, as usual. "Hey. How'd the meeting go?"

"Awesome. Rebecca and I had the same thing in mind, you know." Harris moved his things to make room for Chloe. "She also wants to show that there's still hope despite the struggles in life. And, we're good at that, right? We have the skills and the heart. This project is really meant for us." Harris talked like he saw one of his favorite toys in a toy store, and Chloe could see how excited he was to paint for Helping Hands.

"That's great news! It will be easier for us since we know what they want, and this will definitely inspire others as well."

"Exactly! That's the point, right? We can help them gain more donations and volunteers through art. And we in turn, could get the publicity to promote what we do. Win-win situation." Harris grinned. "So, Rebecca promised to update me when she and Jesse finally sorts things out. I think they want to go to Vietnam, or go back to Africa or something…" He tried to remember what was mentioned during the meeting. "I'm not sure, I heard lots of places, but, the exciting thing is, we're going with them!"

"Really?!" Chloe clapped her hands in excitement.

"Unbelievable, right?! All I thought we would just be waiting for photos from them to paint-wait for instructions and all that. And it got me thinking where would the heart be in the painting if that's what's going to happen right? I was about to raise my concern to Jesse, then Rebecca casually mentioned that we're joining her team to wherever they go." Harris explained. "Then when she asked why I was about to interrupt, I suddenly had no urge to speak up." He laughed.

"I can't wait! I am so excited!" Chloe was still smiling from ear to ear. "We are going to show everyone the best paintings ever!"

"Exactly!" Harris snickered. "We're all set, we just have to wait for updates from Jesse and Rebecca, alright?"

"Alright." Chloe agreed.

"Also, uhm…. Chloe, can I ask you a question?" Harris swallowed hard.

"Sure, what is that?" Chloe looked up from the menu and it scared her that Harris was serious in his tone.

"Do you think Jesse and Rebecca got back together or something? I mean, would you know if Jesse is wooing her again?"

"Oh." Chloe didn't know how to answer, and surely, Harris' question made her uncomfortable. "Uhm, why do you ask?"

"I really like Rebecca, you know." Harris blushed. "I was hoping to take her out on a date sometime. Do you reckon it's possible?"

Chloe fidgeted under the table. She had the guts awhile back to tell Harris about her and Beca, but she didn't know how to actually do it. "Uhm… Harris…"

"Yeah?"

"I have to be completely honest with you." Chloe bit her lower lip. "Well, Beca and I… are uhm… We… uh… had history."

"Yeah. You mentioned you go way back." Harris chuckled, still not getting Chloe's message. "Small world."

"No. Not that history." Chloe sighed. "History, as in you know…" Chloe tried to get the message across through her eyes.

"Oh. Oh!" Harris was shocked. "I didn't know. Not that I'm against it or anything, but I didn't know that you and her…" Harris tried to rescue himself from embarrassment.

"It's okay." Chloe whispered. "Well, she came to realize it much later than I did." She winked.

"Okay, and?"

"I am… well, I mean, we… are trying to make things work out." Chloe shyly added. "Oh God, Harris. I am so sorry." Chloe apologized. "I mean, it all happened so fast and then here we are…"

"Chloe." Harris stopped the redhead from explaining further. "Hey, it's alright. I figured out that you had the hots for Beca ever since the day you saw her in the studio. I mean, it was there. And, I could feel it, heck, I think everyone could."

Chloe tried to shake away Harris' words. "No, you don't mean that." She smiled.

"C'mon, Chloe. Ask everyone if you want." Harris laughed. "It's a bummer. I thought I had a chance with her, you know? And I saw how your eyes glimmered every time she walks into the room. I saw it, I just paid less attention to it since I never thought that you were into girls and all that."

"You mean, you never knew?" Chloe asked.

"Not at all. I saw your exhibit, and yes, I saw your centerpiece. But, I never realized that it was Rebecca until now." Harris replied. "You must really feel so much for her and I can't compete with that."

"Harris…" Chloe reached out for her friend's hand. "I'm sorry, I never really thought that you liked her. So much."

"Don't apologize, Chloe." Harris snickered. "I don't want to push it too. Like I said, I can't compete with you. And, I won't. We're a team, remember?"

"Yeah." Chloe smiled. "This won't be a source of awkwardness between us right?"

"Absolutely not." Harris raised his right hand. "I swear."

"Thank you for understanding, Harris."

"No. Thank you for being honest with me, Chloe." Harris squeezed Chloe's right hand. "But, I do hope that it would be alright to have a crush on Rebecca though." He smirked.

"Oh, C'mon! Of course!" Chloe raised her hands in fake annoyance. "Everyone does!" She laughed.

* * *

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"Spill it, Mitchell." Jesse barged in Beca's office while the brunette was busy sorting out her files.

"Really, Jesse?" Beca glared at her bestfriend.

Jesse tapped his fingers on her desk. "I'm waiting. And we both know how much time we have left before…"

"Okay, okay!" Beca exclaimed. "Chloe and I spent time together and I think…."

"You think?" Jesse continued to push.

"No. Scratch that." Beca sighed. "Well, Chloe and I are starting over again? I guess. Is that the term or…"

Immediately, Jesse engulfed Beca in an overwhelming hug. "I knew it! And, I am so happy for and proud of you for taking a second chance."

"Get off, J. Can't breathe." Beca mumbled.

Jesse let her go due to her complaints, but Beca was sheepishly smiling back at him. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah." Beca admitted. "I mean, it's been years and, I would love to try again, give it another shot."

"That's good news, then. I always thought you run away from everything, and then, here you are, gambling in the game of love." Jesse joked. "I do hope it will work out this time, though."

"I hope so too." Beca replied. "Well, things have changed and I firmly believe that we both have matured…"

"I have utter faith in both of you, Becs." Jesse interrupted. "But you do know what I'm referring to."

Beca took a step back from her best friend and made her way back to her swivel chair. "I know." She sighed. "Things have changed, right? I think that includes it too."

"Well, you could see for yourself." Jesse gestured to Beca's phone that was ringing. "You could at least try?"

Beca glanced at her phone, and based on the ringtone, she already knew who was calling.

It was her father.

Senator Warren Mitchell.

Things have been amazing between Beca and her family. Her mother and father never nagged her on pursuing business or politics anymore since she has proven that she can make a name of her own. Not that she completely abandoned their family business, but, Beca only steps it when she is needed such as attending meetings when her mother couldn't really manage to be in two places at once, and by being by her father's side whenever he needs a date for certain event. Of course, it will always be a part of Beca to be speaking on behalf of her parents, but that's it. It stops there.

"Answer it." Jesse broke Beca out of her thoughts, "You don't want to keep the future President waiting, do you?"

"Shut up. He hasn't thought about it yet." Beca laughed.

"Just saying." Jesse shrugged.

"Dad?"

"Rebecca, honey. Is everything alright?" Senator Mitchell asked. "It took you awhile to pick up."

"Yeah." Beca replied. "So, how are you?"

"We're fine, honey. Your mother and I just landed in New York, and we were hoping that we could see you tonight. Is that fine with you?" The Senator asked.

"Wait. What? You're here? In New York? I thought you were in Washington!" Beca was excited to see her parents again.

"That was yesterday, honey. We couldn't reach you so your mother and I decided to just fly out here." Senator Mitchell replied. "So, will you be able to accommodate us? Or do we have to set another meeting some other time?" He joked.

"Daaad." Beca whined. "You know that I always have time for family. That rule also applies to me, if you have forgotten." She replied.

"Just kidding, darling. So, we'll see you in a few?"

"Yes, Dad. I'll see you. Bye."

Beca turned to Jesse who was busy playing on his phone. She took it out of his hands. "My Mom and Dad are here in New York right now!"

"So?"

"Chloe is here!" Beca exclaimed. "And… I don't know! Should I tell them about Chloe being here for the project or should I tell them about us trying again?"

"You can do both." Jesse smirked.

"You are not helping me!" Beca whined.

"You know what to do, Beca. You're just seeking validity for your choice." Jesse hummed. "You don't need to hear it from me, because it's already here." Jesse pointed to Beca's chest gently. "You know better than all those monsters inside your head."

"My parents and I are alright now. I mean, we're more than alright, we've been better…" Beca stated. "I just… Oh, shut it!" Beca quickly walked away.

"Where are you going? We still have to talk to Stacie and Benji!" Jesse called out.

Beca picked up her bag and her blazer. "Doing what I have to do."

* * *

"Chloe? Where are you?" Beca asked the redhead as soon as the latter picked up.

"I'm on my way back to your office. Why?"

"Just stay where you are and wait for me, okay? Where are you exactly?" Beca asked.

"Beca? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. There's just something I have to ask." Beca replied.

"Can't you ask it now because I'm really near your office." Chloe laughed. "Like, I'm just a couple of steps away from the main entrance."

"I'm on my way down. Don't come up yet." Beca instructed.

The brunette hurriedly stepped out of the elevator as soon as it reached the ground floor. And boy, Chloe was just literally a few steps to the door but she was obedient. Beca laughed at that thought.

"Really? Can't you just wait for me in your office?" Chloe laughed.

"No." Beca snickered.

"So, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"My Mom and Dad, they're here." Beca stated. "They want to meet me tonight for dinner, and I know that you want to spend time with me…"

"You know me too well, Becs." Chloe snickered. "But it's okay, I understand. You should go meet them." The redhead interrupted.

"...and because of that, I want you to come with me." Beca continued.

"What? You want me to come with you?" Chloe clarified. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. I want you to come with me." Beca confirmed.

"Beca, you and I both know how your parents are with me."

"I do. And I want to let you know too that we've managed to sort our issues out, and I am hoping that it included you too." Beca admitted. "Look, Chloe. I know you're scared that this may be jeopardized since we just got back together in not less than 48 hours. But, I want to let them know about us."

"Why?"

"I don't really know." Beca shrugged. "Maybe because this time, I feel that the timing is right?"

Chloe blushed at Beca's response. "Do you really believe that?"

"I would like to." Beca nodded. "So, please, come with me?"

"You really have to ask me personally, huh?" Chloe joked.

"Yes, it would be impolite and improper to be calling you up, and be like, Hey Chlo, my parents are here, let's go to dinner." Beca said in an annoying tone. "Right?"

Chloe laughed. "I get your point. Always with manners, yeah?"

"I'm a Conrad, and a Mitchell. That is something highly expected from me." Beca smirked back. "So, what is it, a yes or a yes?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Chloe laughed. "I would love to come with you."

"No chickening out, alright?"

"Mark my words, Beca. I won't." Chloe laughed.

"Great. Let's go then!" Beca tugged on the redhead's arm, and led her to her car.

"Wait. We're going now?! As in NOW?"

"Yeah! No chickening out, remember?!" Beca laughed as she unlocked her car. "Get in, Beale."

* * *

 **FOUR SEASONS HOTEL, NEW YORK CITY**

Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell decided to meet Beca for early dinner in the Four Seasons Hotel. Usually, when the Mitchells are in New York, they would always opt to stay in their luxurious apartment which is where Beca currently stays in. But this time, both the Senator and his wife Cynthia, had a pretty good feeling about being in New York, causing them to invite Beca out instead.

"Did you send Rebecca a message that we'll be meeting her here, darling?" Senator Warren asked his wife.

"Absolutely, dear. She'll be here any minute now." Cynthia Mitchell looked around.

The place was packed as usual. It was hard not to notice the presence of the Senator and his wife despite them resisting security offers and special treatment among others.

"She's here." The Senator whispered.

Beca walked into the restaurant, and flashed a huge smile on her face as soon as she saw her parents. She hurriedly ran to her parents and gave each one of them a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Rebecca, darling." Cynthia greeted. "I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too, Mom." Beca replied. "You too, Dad." She turned to her father who was admiring both women.

"You came here alone?" Senator Warren asked.

They were ushered to their table, and heads kept on turning around while they passed.

"I don't see Jesse. I assume she is." Cynthia stated. "You should've invited him, darling."

"Actually… about that." Beca bit her lower lip. She looked around for Chloe, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Before they arrived, Chloe offered to stay for a little bit outside just so she could prepare herself. Beca hesitated but the redhead swore to follow after a couple of minutes. "I brought someone with me."

"Oh." Cynthia perked up. "Is this Harris? I heard that you were collaborating on a project together. It's about time to reconnect with old friends."

The Senator continued to munch on his salad while his wife and daughter were engaged in a conversation. His wife was so eager to find out who Beca brought along to their family date.

"No, Mom. It's not Harris." Beca scoffed. "Someone from way back."

Beca's statement spiked curiousness from her father. "And who might that be?"

"Uhm…." Beca was tensing up. She studied her father's face and it frightened her. "Do you remember…"

"Hi. Sorry they wouldn't believe that I came with you." Chloe immediately interrupted, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Beca stood up to acknowledge Chloe's presence. "Mom, Dad, Chloe came with me. I invited her to join us for tonight. I hope that's okay."

Cynthia Mitchell nodded in response. Boy, was Beca relieved.

She was worried about her father's actuations though.

The Senator stood up. And Beca was preparing for the worst, she held her breath and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Miss Beale." The Senator blurted out. There was seriousness in his tone.

And Beca knew that tone, it was Senator Mitchell's "Calm-before-the-storm voice." She, Stacie and Jesse considered it as that. Of course, it was just their secret.

Beca opened one eye, and saw that her father wasn't walking out of their table.

Instead, the Senator looked at Chloe. Then, he smiled and offered the redhead a seat. "It's about time you join us."

The brunette didn't realize that she was holding her breath the entire time. Chloe was relieved too. The redhead was mentally preparing herself to brace whatever words the couple might throw at her.

* * *

Dinner was amazing.

Despite the fact that the Mitchell family swore not to interject business and political matters into their conversations, it couldn't be helped.

There were awkward moments since they had to involve Chloe with their exchanges, but it still went on smoothly.

Beca saw how hard her parents were trying-most especially her father.

And Chloe too, was trying to make things work between her and the Senator.

Not long enough, Chloe and the Senator opened up to each other. And, yes, they were all engaged in a meaningful conversation talking about life and all things in between.

Beca was smiling all throughout dinner.

Everything seemed to work out just fine.

And for that, Beca was thankful.

* * *

Before the family including Chloe could leave The Garden, Beca was stopped by a little girl who tugged on her blazer.

Beca was walking side by side with her mother. They were still talking about matters regarding sponsorship, when the little girl caught Beca's attention.

"Hi." The little girl blushed when Beca saw her.

"Hi there." Beca knelt down to speak to the 8 year old girl. "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

"You're Beca Mitchell, right? I know you."

Beca smiled at the girl. She tucked the girl's brown hair behind her ear. "Yes, I am."

"I'm sorry, she shouldn't have left the table." A lady rushed to take the child away from Beca due to embarrassment.

"No, no, it's okay. I don't mind at all." Beca assured the lady.

Chloe, Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell stood close by, smiling at the lady and her child.

"She saw you as soon as you arrived, she bugged us to come to your table, but we didn't allow her since it would be rude to intrude." The lady explained further. "I'm really sorry."

"It's really okay. No harm done." Beca smiled in response. She turned to the child. "How could a young girl like you know someone like me huh?"

"I saw you on T.V!" She replied. "You help people. You're a superwoman!"

Beca giggled at the child's response. "Everyone can help people, sweetie. You can, too."

"She saw your interview while her father was watching National Geographic. She finished watching the whole thing, and the rest was history." The mom explained further. "She even saw Time Magazine with you on the cover, we couldn't leave the store without it." She giggled. "You're her idol."

"Oh my, that's overwhelming. Thank you so much, sweetie." Beca kissed the child's forehead.

The little girl kept her eyes on Beca, completely startstrucked. She was grinning from ear to ear while her mother spoke on her behalf.

"C'mon, darling. We don't want to bother Miss Mitchell, do we?" The lady held her child's hand.

"Do you want a picture?" Beca gladly offered, obviously the Mom and her daughter were too shy to ask.

"Can I?" The child sought her mom's permission.

"Of course." The Mom let her daughter's hand go. She took her phone to capture the moment where her daughter was hugging Beca Mitchell, the latter hugging back in return. "Thank you so much, this means so much to her."

"No, thank YOU." Beca replied.

The little girl hopped of Beca's lap. She grinned at Beca and waved her goodbye.

"Bye, sweetie." Beca waved in return.

"Bye Beca!" The little girl replied, with a flying kiss in tow. "When I grow up, I'm going to be like you!" She exclaimed as she hopped away with her Mom.

* * *

"That was something." The Senator stated while Beca was talking to the child.

"Sure it is, sir. Beca is really something…." Chloe's heart melted at the exchange that Beca had with the little girl and her mom.

"I'm really glad you came too, Miss Beale." The Senator turned to the redhead. "You see, I've never apologized not even once for all the pain I caused you."

"Sir, I have already forgiven you…"

"This is a proper apology, Miss Beale. And I know that I couldn't take all the pain back, but I would like you to know that I'm really sorry for everything. For making you leave Atlanta with an offer you can resist, for making you feel that you don't deserve my daughter…" Senator Mitchell continued. "God, I couldn't enumerate all the horrible things I've done."

"It's alright, sir. Like I said, I have already forgiven you. People make mistakes, sir. I did too." Chloe replied. "So much have changed for the past three years, sir. We can move past it. Let's just hope we don't make the same mistakes again."

"Now I know why Beca really loves you." The Senator snickered. "You too, are one of a kind, Miss Beale. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Thank you too, Senator." Chloe replied.

"For what?"

"For not kicking me out of the restaurant." Chloe snickered.

"I won't do that." The Senator laughed. "My daughter loves you. Even after all these years, if I may add."

"The same thing with me, Senator." Chloe replied. "And sir, if you'll let me, I can promise you that I won't break Beca's heart anymore."

"You don't need to make the promise, Miss Beale." Senator Mitchell stated. He glanced at Chloe who was looking at him, confused.

"Sir?"

"You don't need to make the promise." Senator Mitchell repeated. "Because, I firmly believe that you really won't. That's how much you love my daughter, and I'm grateful for that."

"Thank you for giving me the chance, Senator." Chloe was teary-eyed. It meant so much to her that the Senator welcomed her as compared to the past where they hated every inch of her.

"Oh, Miss Beale. If you only know…" The Senator smirked. "…it's the other way around."

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize it took so long for me to update. My laptop was busted and I just got it back. And as soon as I got it, I immediately uploaded this chapter for y'all. I don't know how you guys would feel about this, but I really think that it was nice for Senator Warren and Chloe to reconcile. I hope you think so too? Share your thoughts, please. :)**

 **Again, I'm sorry and I promise to be very careful with my laptop from now on.**

 **Lots of love x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Hey, you okay?" Beca nudged the redhead. They parted ways with Senator Warren and Cynthia Mitchell as soon as they left The Garden. Beca was disappointed that her parents couldn't stay with her in their apartment, but she was used to her parents flying in and out. "Can you please remind me that my parents were the one who left and not yours?" She joked. "You look sad."

"Shut up, nerd." Chloe snickered. "I'm okay. It's just that we had a good time, I wish we had more."

"Ah! Miss Beale finally warms up to Senator Mitchell, eh?" Beca stretched out her arms as she walked backwards. "That's good news, I say. Really good news."

"Didn't know that he was awesome. We talked about art, your Grandma, and he even told me that he'd share some techniques with me. How cool is that?" Chloe managed to guide Beca walk through the sidewalk by steering her away when she was about to hit something or someone.

"You really had a lot to talk about. You forgot about me." Beca laughed.

"You can't blame me." Chloe grinned. "He apologized to me, Becs."

Beca stopped in her tracks. "Oh, he really did?"

"Yes. But I told him that we should move past it." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, it's been three years. It's not do well to dwell in the past."

"Wow." Beca breathed out. "A lot has changed over the years, Chlo. My dad has turned into a new leaf, he's still the same but you know, in terms of my relationship with him, he's better." Beca proudly stated.

"I knew deep down that he liked me, I must say." Chloe boasted.

"Well, if that's the case then, you'll be stuck with me for a very long time." Beca smiled and reached out for Chloe's hand.

"So, where to?" Beca kept her left hand on the wheel, while the other fiddled with her car stereo.

Chloe paused for a moment. "I don't know."

"Hmmmm.." Beca hummed and thought of the places they could go. "We've been all over New York, and I don't think I can manage to drive a little further."

"It's okay, Beca. You don't have to take me someplace I've never been to. Dinner with your parents was enough. I could just stay in the hotel if…"

"Wait. I know where we could go." Beca steered left upon reaching the intersection.

"Becs, the way to my hotel was on the right." Chloe looked back, confirming that they indeed, went the other way. "You have to turn back."

"Hush, Beale. I'm taking you somewhere." Beca grinned.

Z's Nobody's Better was on Beca's stereo, and she pumped up the volume. Loud enough to make her dance while her hands were on the wheel.

Chloe was laughing. "My, what a good driver and a dancer. Multitasking.""

"I love this song. I memorized the whole thing." Beca chuckled, her hands tapped on the wheel. "My favorite part is the hook though.

"Is that Fetty Wap's part?" Chloe asked.

Before Beca could nod, she suddenly burst out into song as soon as the hook came on. Chloe shook her head knowing that there's no stopping Beca.

 _Baby what you see is what you get,_

 _Talk to me, say what it is_

 _Nobody's better by your side, baby._

 _Baby what you see is what you get,_

 _Talk to me, say what it is_

 _Nobody's better by your side, baby._

 _Please don't take this lightly,_

 _I like you and you like me._

 _Just don't believe the hype, baby._

 _Please don't take this lightly,_

 _I like you and you like me._

 _Just don't believe the hype, baby._

 _I got you and you got me._

* * *

Chloe was smiling from ear to ear. She missed seeing Beca like that. And after 3 years, she had rhe chance to see Beca loosening up again.

Chloe remembred the last time Beca sang to her heart's content. It was the day she made breakfast for her and Aubrey back in Barden.

And she liked how Beca would show off that side of hers-it was Beca's private side.

It was something that Chloe was grateful to see and appreciate.

"See? I love it." Beca laughed. "I nailed it, didn't I?"

"Sure you did." Chloe smiled from ear to ear.

"Oh no. Don't smile." Beca raised her index finger at the redhead. "You'll kill me."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chloe asked. "You make me smile, idiot."

"Yeah. But you're killing me whenever you do." Beca stated.

"Why is that?"

"I stop breathing when you smile." Beca looked at the redhead lovingly causing the latter to blush.

Chloe couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks. "You're good. I can't make a good comeback."

Beca laughed. "You're welcome." She stopped the car infront of a luxurious apartment.

It was a side of New York that Chloe hasn't been to. She wondered where they were. "Becs, where are we?"

"Upper East Side." Beca replied. "12 East 79th Street, to be exact."

"What are we doing here?" Chloe continued to admire the whole street. It reminded her of being in a movie scene.

"I live here." Beca casually blurted out. "We bought an apartment."

"What?!" Chloe exclaimed. "I mean, I know you have a place here and your family is really well off, but I just assumed that you just rented since you're alone here. I'm sorry, it sounded a little off." Chloe quickly apologized.

"So, are you coming or not?" Beca laughed it off.

"Yeah. Right behind you, Becs." Chloe unclasped her seatbelt while Beca rushed to the front door of her apartment.

Chloe was still in awe of how beautiful Beca's apartment buiding is. "This side of New York reminds me of How I Met Your Mother and Stuart Little." Chloe blurted out while Beca was fiddling with her keys. "Gosh, this building is way better though. All white, so fancy on the outside…" Chloe was still mesmerized. "Wonderful architecture, if I may add."

"Just get in, Beale." Beca snickered.

"Why'd you bring me here, Beca?" Chloe stepped into the Mitchell's apartment, and it reminded her of their mansion in Atlanta.

"I just wanted to bring you somewhere else, I guess?" Beca untied her ponytail. She offered Chloe a drink but the redhead refused. "I mean, somewhere as in… not a tourist attraction, but still, something you should see." Beca further explained.

Chloe studied the apartment while Beca fixed some of her stuff. "This reminds me of your mansion back at Atlanta." There were paintings all around, most of it by the Senator. Bookshelves, and photo frames, and even, Mrs. Mitchell's China were also displayed here.

There was a staircase in the first floor gallery, there was an oval room, and room for Senator Mitchell's study. The second floor was made into Senator Mitchell's studio, and also housed Beca's library. The remaining four stories were bedrooms.

"Well, that's cause my parents want us to feel like home whenever were not in Atlanta. They took home away from home, very seriously." Beca laughed. "This used to be half-empty before I put Helping Hands' Head Office here. We would usually stay for a night, then fly out the next day." Beca explained while she watched Chloe admiring the paintings on the wall, as usual. "This time, it's different. It feels more homey, since I stay here."

"Weren't you tired of being alone for the past years?"

"No, not really. I miss company, and Jesse would stop by. Stacie would too, whenever she's here." Beca laughed. "My parents would stay a little longer if they have the time, too. Usually it was just me. But it's alright, I'm pretty much pre-occupied, so I didn't really mind."

* * *

"This place is really beautiful, Beca." Chloe still couldn't get over how the place looked like.

"This used to house a school, you know." Beca shared. "It was listed, then he just decided to buy it. I think it was because of its style, Neo-Georgian, I think?"

"Yeah. It's Neo-Georgian." Chloe confirmed. "Your father considered the architecture, this is limestone, as a matter of fact."

"Built in 1903." Beca added. "He just wanted to get it, and here we are. 8 bedrooms, but I'm alone." She laughed. "Ironic, right?"

"I assume you didn't want housemaids." Chloe eyed Beca with a knowing look.

"Absolutely. But my mother and father requests some whenever they're around." Beca laughed. Their conversation was interrupted when Stacie was calling Beca on FaceTime. "That must be Stacie. Come with me." Beca rushed to her office and quickly answered the video call.

"Beca!" Stacie's previously pixelated face started to clear up on the screen. "I thought you shared secrets with me! Aubrey here had slipped…" Stacie was frustrated that she heard the news of Beca and Chloe from her girlfriend instead of her cousin.

"Hi, Stace." Chloe stood behind Beca and gave the taller brunette a shy wave.

"Chloe!" Stacie exclaimed. "See, Beca! See! I knew it was true but why didn't you tell me!"

"Calm down, Stace." Beca just smirked at her cousin. "I was going to tell you. Aubrey just got to it first."

"Alright. I'll be calm." Stacie mumbled. "You owe me, Beca! Aubrey and I are flying there so you can make up for it!"

"Sure, whenever you want, Stace." Beca shrugged.

"I just wanted to check if it was true, but since Chloe is right there behind you, there's nothing more to say except I'm happy for you two." Stacie grinned. "Really. The universe works in mysterious works, right? Hey, after three years! I knew it though!"

"Thank you, Stacie. I was just lucky that your cousin here…" Chloe ruffled Beca's hair like a little kid. "still feels the same way for me after all this time."

"Well, it's not luck, Chloe." Stacie smiled at the redhead. "You and Beca are just meant to be."

* * *

Chloe and Stacie FaceTimed for 30 minutes. Beca didn't complain despite the fact that it was getting late.

It was the only time that Chloe and Stacie talked properly after three years. Sure, Stacie knew stuff about Chloe but, she didn't dare to ask any more from Aubrey out of respect to her cousin, Beca.

Beca spent her time watching Chloe talk to Stacie, though.

She loved how Chloe's eyes twinkled at the mention of her Studio in London.

She loved how Chloe's laugh made the whole apartment feel alive when Stacie gave her a little joke.

She could just sit there all day and watch the redhead if she could.

"You're staring." Chloe walked over to Beca and offered her a cup of coffee.

"I was." Beca smirked in response.

"I missed Stacie." Chloe sat beside Beca and leaned her head to the brunette's shoulders. "Thank you for the opportunity to talk to her again."

"She missed you too, you know. And I know she kept her distance out of respect for me." Beca stated. "Don't worry, when they come by, we'll make sure that both of you will have lots of time to catch up."

* * *

"What's next for us, Beca?" Chloe asked. "I mean, what happens?"

"Beats me, Chloe. No one knows what the future holds. But the important thing is that, you are here with me." Beca replied. "I know the future is scary, and I used to be very very concerned about that. But I realized that, as long as you have your loved one with you, you'll be alright."

"The future wouldn't be scary, yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I have you here, with me. We'll face whatever life throws at us." Beca snickered.

"We'll be alright." Chloe stated. "I just hope that nothing will ever go wrong."

"True that."

* * *

Beca read a book while she Chloe was still leaning to her shoulders.

"I must be doing something right to deserve someone like you, Becs." Chloe blurted out. "I even question myself if this is real, you know? Until now." She giggled.

"We've been through a lot. I think this is our well-deserved break from life." Beca slowly moved Chloe's head away from her shoulder so she could stand up. "Hey, there's something I want to show you." Beca reached for Chloe's hand, which the redhead gladly took.

"Oh my god." Chloe couldn't help but be amazed at the view. "I could paint this all over again."

"Welcome to the rooftop." Beca shrugged. "This is where I spend most of my nights. City lights at night, stunning horizon by day."

"I know how you are with rooftops and clear spaces. It helps you clear out your mind…" Chloe sat beside Beca on the iron bench.

"I really spent so much time here, you know. Most especially in the first few years of my stay here." Beca shared. "I had to adjust, then, there was so much pressure to bear…" Beca closed her eyes and reminisced. "Then, there was the thought of you, which never left me."

"I also thought of you in London. A lot. Really." Chloe sighed. "But here we are, back at it again." Chloe kissed Beca's temple.

"I really like it here. I love star-gazing, I sit here to watch the stars when the sky was so clear. And, you know what I do?"

Chloe shook her head. "Tell me about it."

"I always look up to the stars, and usually, I equate them with how I feel that day, or at that current moment. Then, I'd imagine I could count all of them, and the number of stars I could imagine that night would determine how that day went by." Beca explained while playing with Chloe's fingers.

"More of like rating your day? Like 5 out 5?" Chloe clarified. "Reviews and all that."

"Yeah. But this is leveled-up." Beca laughed. "Is it weird? Jesse calls it weird. It just made me feel good, made me grateful for the day I had."

"No. Absolutely not." Chloe looked up at the stars, and wondered how much it worked for Beca. "You love the stars, the Milky Way, the galaxies…"

"I am such a nerd." Beca was embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah. But, you're MY nerd." Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's hand. "When did you start doing that? I don't recall you doing that back in Atlanta before."

"When I got back to Africa with Jesse. People there had nothing else to entertain themselves, you know that, right?" Chloe nodded, causing Beca to continue. "But the stars back there, Chloe. God, they seemed larger, and it entertained me while I was there. And there was this kid, who was thankful for the stars since it shone upon us so bright, he told me that the stars make him happy, so whenever something great comes out of his day, he looks forward to seeing the stars to measure the happiness he feels. I kind of picked up on it. It made me feel better ever since."

* * *

There was comfortable silence before Beca spoke up again. "Do you want to know something?"

"What's that?" Chloe brushed her hair away from her face so she could see Beca properly.

Beca tightened the hold of her left hand to Chloe's right hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at the redhead. "You know, Chloe, how your hand is touching mine? And vice versa? This is how galaxies collide."

Chloe's heart was so full of emotions. And with Beca's words, she knew that she already fell harder for Beca-compared to before.

"You're scaring me you know, that?"

"What? Why? Is there something that I said?" Beca look panicked.

"No." Chloe whispered. "I just don't know how to live without you. And that thought just scares me."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chloe. You know that."

Beca kissed Chloe's forehead.

She kissed her nose.

Her cheeks.

Then, her lips.

It was not their first kiss after they got back together, but as soon as Chloe met Beca's lips, it made the redhead feel something else.

It was the Superman of Kisses.

Not rough, not torrid, but instead, they were soft, gentle and warm kisses.

Beca-her dear Beca took her in her arms and kissed her under the moonlit sky.

And, Beca did not care that they sat in their rooftop, wherein they could be seen.

They didn't care. Not at all.

* * *

Chloe's heart was content, and she knew that Beca was enough to make her life complete and worthwhile. Beca was enough, she used to say to herself back then.

But this time, she erased that thought in her head while she was still kissing Beca back.

Beca was definitely more than enough. She was sure of it.

Chloe pulled back for air. "So, how many stars are there tonight?" She whispered. "I know you're happy."

"When I brought you up here, I thought there were more than Ten Million stars." Beca replied softly. "But, I was wrong. I swear Chloe, my heart is so happy, I couldn't just count them all." Beca gave Chloe a soft peck on the lips. "The stars right now Chloe, I tell you... they are infinite."

Chloe would live in that moment if only she could. No one has ever told her words like Beca did. They were genuine, so pure, and full of love.

And, alas, once again, their lips collided.

Both of them, not wanting to break away.

Not anytime soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! If possible, I would be happy to have a love like theirs! Who else? Let me hear y'all. x**

 **I don't know why, but I felt like I had to make this filler chapter. I think they just needed time together despite the busy schedule they both have, especially on Beca's part. You know, show how they're into it the second time around? I wanted both Beca and Chloe to just have a simple moment by the rooftop. I hope it was enough, though.**

 **So, did you like it? Yes or No, feel free to tell me.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Three days later…**

Beca had been extremely busy with their upcoming charity work in Africa. She decided to have more than one mission, but she'd rather go back to Africa where it all started. It's been a while after all, and besides, she missed everyone back there.

She had decided to send another team in Vietnam, and would stop by before heading to Africa. It's going to be a long month ahead but Beca didn't mind, it was what she loved to do.

"You look tired." Jesse grinned at the brunette.

"I am. I was up all night fixing my itinerary." Beca yawned.

"Becs, you have a secretary to do those for you." Jesse rubbed the brunette's arm due to concern. "You have people here to fix everything… I mean, to take some off your workload."

"You know how much I want to be a part of everything that happens here." Beca reasoned.

"I know. I just want to remind you that in case it gets too much…"

"Jesse…" Beca's eyes pleaded that Jesse drop it. "I'm also finishing things up so I can have time with Chloe."

"Alright. Fine." Jesse raised his hands in surrender. "But, please, rest, okay?" Jesse kissed Beca's forehead.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Beca wondered where her best friend was off to. "Let's have lunch."

"No can do, B." Jesse pouted. "I have a very important meeting to attend to."

"I assume it's for your dad, huh?" Beca grinned.

"Same old, same old." Jesse smirked. "Hey, but I'll see you later, okay? Do you want anything?"

"Nah. I'm good. I'll just figure out what to eat later." Beca smiled in return.

"You sure?" Jesse asked once more.

"Yep."

"Not even Harris, or Chloe?" Jesse snickered.

"C'mon, Swanson. Go to your damn meeting." Beca laughed.

Jesse was relieved that he was able to leave Beca's office without the latter asking any more questions. Beca could easily figure him out-she always does.

"Hey, Chlo." Jesse called the redhead as soon as he stepped out of the building. "I'm on my way."

 **CENTRAL PARK, NEW YORK**

"Sorry, I'm late." Chloe rushed to the bench where Jesse was seated. He was so caught up playing with his phone causing him to lose track of time.

"Hi." Jesse gave Chloe a friendly kiss on the cheek. "It's okay. I was…"

"Playing." Chloe grinned. "I figured."

Jesse smirked. "So, what was this important thing you're supposed to tell me? This seems to be very serious."

"Actually, it is." Chloe sat beside Jesse. She found herself staring at nothing but easily snapped out of it. "I was actually thinking…"

"Is this about you and Beca?" Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. It is."

"Oh my god. Don't tell me you're breaking up with her!" Jesse suddenly freaked out. "Oh my God. This can't happen! C'mon, Chlo…"

"Jesse! Calm down!" Chloe tried to stop herself from laughing so hard. "No, it's not that. I was just thinking if you know, the Senator will be finally on my side."

"Whew! What a relief!" Jesse exhaled. "The Senator, huh? Why? Did he bother you again?"

"No. No." Chloe replied. "I finally had dinner with them, you know. The Senator and Mrs. Cynthia Mitchell." Chloe smiled at that thought. She did have a good time with Beca's family, contrary to her belief.

"Yeah. I think I heard about that…" Jesse replied. "But, Beca didn't go into full detail since she was on work mode when she mentioned that to me. She was just like, "Chloe and I had dinner with my Mom and Dad." Jesse tried to do his best impersonation of Beca by saying it with a fake British accent. "Okay, I know she didn't really sound like that, her accent just came naturally."

Chloe couldn't help but smile at how Jesse followed her girlfriend. It was almost on point minus the accent.

"What else happened?" Jesse asked. "Did he pull on one of his tactics to get rid of you?"

"I was surprised he didn't." Chloe snickered. "In fact, we got along. Surprising, huh?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah. I remember how much he disliked you."

"Same here. He even apologized for all the trouble and the pain that he caused." Chloe admitted.

"Wow." Jesse was amazed at the information. "Well, he's turned into a new leaf, Chloe. Ever since, you know, Beca's heartbreak."

"Do you really have to say that?" Chloe glared at the man.

"Right. I'm sorry." Jesse mumbled. "So, if he apologized and you got along well, what seems to be the problem? What do you want to talk about? I mean, everything seems to be working out perfectly."

"That. Is. The. Problem." Chloe sighed. "Everything seems so perfect. Everything seems to be falling into place. But…"

"But what?"

"I don't know. I'm just really scared to screw things up. Do you get it, Jesse?" Chloe covered her face with her hands. "Really scared to fuck things up the second time around."

"Is that all?" Jesse snickered. "God, Chloe. Then don't."

"I'm not perfect, Jesse. I mean, there's too much pressure right now. This is my second chance with Beca, and I don't want it to fall apart." Chloe explained.

"I get you." Jesse put his arm around Chloe. "Listen, Beca isn't perfect either. And of course, you know how the Senator is too. Stop putting so much pressure on yourself, okay? I'm sure Beca wouldn't want you to sweat the small stuff."

"I just don't want to mess this up, Jesse." Chloe replied.

"You won't." Jesse winked at the redhead. "I'm sure of it. I have so much faith in both of you, Chloe. Not everyone gets a second chance, but please, don't be too hard on yourself. Beca loves you. Really. There's no need to live up to perfection."

"But with you and her, everything seemed to be perfect. You were this A-list couple and all that…"

"Yeah, right. But look at where we are." Jesse laughed. "We didn't last. I mean, that's what happens when you try to make things perfect most of the time. Just take everything in stride, Chloe. You and Beca will be okay."

"You think so?"

"Of course. Do not overthink things. This is the present. What's done is done. Forget what happened before, and take it easy. Okay?" Jesse replied. "Trust me Chloe, even with the Senator back in your life, you will be okay. You and Beca will."

 **UPPER EAST SIDE, MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Chloe hadn't seen Beca that day.

After her talk with Jesse, she met up with Harris to discuss plans regarding Helping Hands' upcoming charity work in Vietnam and Africa. It was then decided that Chloe would join Beca's team in Africa, while Harris' would be in Vietnam at the same time.

Chloe tried calling Beca's office to ask the latter's whereabouts but her secretary had mentioned that Beca left work earlier than the usual. Of course, Beca won't pick up her phone, causing Chloe to be a little pissed.

She decided to pay the brunette a visit on her apartment-thankfully, she did remember the address. And yes, the Mitchell's New York apartment was difficult to miss.

"Beca?" Chloe knocked on the door. Five times to be exact.

"Chloe?" Beca was surprised to find the redhead on the front door. "What are you doing here? Oh wait, that didn't sound right. I mean, what a surprise!"

"I have been calling you." Chloe stated.

"Uhm. Sorry. My phone must have been on silent." Beca bit her lower lip. "Please don't get mad at me."

"I was this close…" Chloe sighed. The redhead also noticed that Beca was wearing her sweatpants and and oversized Barden T-shirt, accompanied by a messy ponytail. "I hope it isn't a bad time…"

"No. No." Beca allowed Chloe to come in. "I was in the middle of something…"

Chloe noticed that the television set in the living room was on pause. "Right. In the middle of watching Breakfast at Tiffany's." Chloe grinned. "How adorable."

"Don't mock me." Beca raised a finger at her girlfriend. "Because if you continue, I won't allow you to watch it with me." She laughed.

"Alright. Give me some space." Chloe sat on the other end of the couch with Beca's legs on her lap. Of course, Beca was unaware but Chloe didn't mind. Because of that, Chloe noticed Beca's Red Panda socks, and it was indeed the cutest socks she has ever seen.

"Focus on the movie, Beale." Beca instructed when she noticed Chloe staring at her.

"I couldn't help it." Chloe grinned. "I'm sorry."

"You were pissed. I can tell. You were pissed that I left work early and I didn't tell you. You were also pissed since I wouldn't answer any of your calls." Beca replied. "I'm sorry, it's just… I wanted to re-charge."

"I know, Beca. I know how the past days were hell. You deserve it." Chloe smiled in return. "I'm sorry that I was pissed, it was difficult to contact you. I mean, who knows..."

"That's funny. You think I'd cheat on you?" Beca laughed.

"With another guy, no." Chloe shook her head then turned to the T.V. "But with Audrey Hepburn and George Sheppard? I think yes, in a heartbeat." She snickered.

"It's my favorite movie ever." Beca couldn't help but swoon over the movie. "You can't blame me."

"I don't. It's Breakfast at Tiffany's, Beca. I can't compete with that." Chloe replied.

"Good to know that we're on the same page then." Beca smiled.

When Holly Golightly and Paul Varjak decided to do things they have never done before, Beca couldn't stop herself from smiling at the screen. Chloe subtly glanced at her, but she didn't want to point it out to the brunette. It was her favorite movie anyway.

"That is extremely adorable." Beca pointed to the screen.

"What is?"

"That one. Holly, being out and about in New York before 6." Beca stated. "And this… Wait… There.. The prize of a Cracker Jack being engraved in Tiffany's. That was so sweet of Paul."

"You're such a fangirl." Chloe snickered. "I can't wait for the time to see a cat in your apartment named Cat!"

"But it's true. Holly was right. She and the cat were alike, they're wild things." Beca argued.

"I'm not going to argue with you, Beca. You would win." Chloe massaged Beca's foot. "Besides, I get her point."

"Yeah. I'm like Holly, I guess. She doesn't want to own anything until she finds a place where she and things go together." Beca blurted out.

"What? You already own Helping Hands, love." Chloe replied.

"I do. But, you know, personally speaking…" Beca kept her eyes on the screen while Chloe tried her best figure out what Beca had said. "I think I'm going to have the mean reds, Chlo."

"Mean reds?" Chloe asked. "Like the one Holly mentioned in the movie?"

"Uh huh. And I do hope I could get in a cab and rush to Tiffany's, so it would calm me right away. But no can do, darling. People recognize me everywhere." Beca sighed.

"I love you, Beca. You know that, right?" Chloe scooted closer to Beca and held both of her hands. "But…"

"I know, Chloe. And, I love you too." Beca smiled in response. "But, Chloe, just please, do not simply ask me what this is all about."

"O-okay." Chloe swallowed hard. "I just want you to know that I'm here."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just…" Beca yawned. "Tired."

The movie was finished, but Beca fell asleep through it. Chloe let Beca sleep on the couch after several attempts of waking her up. Boy, Beca could sleep like a rock. And of course, Chloe understood what Beca was going through-Beca was indeed burned out, and she needed to rest.

"You are going to be the death of me, Beca." Chloe murmured as she stroked Beca's chin. "But I'm mad about you."

Chloe stayed the night to accompany Beca but she found it difficult to sleep. She stepped out of the living room and proceeded to the balcony to call Aubrey.

"Hey, Bree. I hope it's alright that I'm calling you at this time."

"Nonsense, Chlo. I'd pick up anytime." Her bestfriend replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just want to talk." Chloe sighed.

"How's the midget?" Aubrey asked.

Chloe still couldn't get over the fact that Aubrey still uses her college nicknames for Beca. "She's asleep. She's tired. Been busy the past days…"

"I heard. Stacie mentioned that, too. That midget works like a powerhouse, Chlo. Let her take a break from time to time." Aubrey suggested.

"Well, we all know how Beca is…" Chloe and Aubrey knew how Beca loved to work. "I ended up watching Breakfast at Tiffany's with her." She shared.

"Really? I thought she isn't into those kinds of movies." Aubrey snickered. "I think she's more of the Rebel without a cause type."

"Apparently, it's her favorite." Chloe bit her lower lip just to suppress the smile forming on her face. "I think it's adorable, Bree."

"C'mon, Chloe. Everything about that power woman of yours is adorable." Aubrey pointed out. "You're so whipped."

"Whatever you say." Chloe laughed. "I want to do something for her though. No, wait, something for us. Something really big."

"Chloe Beale, what do you have in mind?" Aubrey asked.

"I've also been thinking about it. But I do have a feeling that you know what I definitely have in mind." Chloe snickered.

"I do have a hunch, but let me know, will you?"

"Of course, I will. Only when it's done, I'll let you know. I just need Jesse's help first. I'll see him in the morning." Chloe replied.

"Alright. Goodnight, Chloe. Tell Beca I said hi, too."

"Bye, Bree. Sleeptight." Chloe put her phone away, but while she did so, she found herself smiling at Beca. "Don't worry, Beca. Those mean reds? They'll go away tomorrow."

 **The next day…**

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"Jesse!" Chloe was waiting for Jesse in the lobby. She didn't want to be seen around Beca's office that often. They wanted to keep their relationship low-key and professional.

"Chloe! What are you doing here? I assumed you were waiting for me in my office." Jesse hugged the redhead. "How's Beca?"

"She's still at her apartment. I left her food and a note though. I told her to give me a call when she wakes up or when she's here." Chloe explained. "She says he has the mean reds."

"Ahhh. The mean reds, not the blues, eh?" Jesse grinned. "She's having one of her moments, I see."

"Exactly." Chloe agreed. "That's why, you and I are going on a mission today."

"And what mission is that, Madamme?"

"We have to get a hold of Cracker Jacks." Chloe said with pure determination.

"Are you serious?" Jesse laughed. Chloe didn't budge but instead, stared at Jesse. "Oh, shit. You are. But, Chloe, they don't have prizes in them anymore. It's not like before."

"Oh." Chloe was frustrated. "That's sad. But, still, that doesn't change my plan for today."

"Okay? Are we still getting Cracker Jacks?" Jesse asked as he fished his keys out of his pockets.

"Definitely." Chloe pulled Jesse out of the premises. "Then, we're going somewhere after we get them."

"Right." Jesse rolled his eyes at Chloe's demands, but still, he accompanied Chloe. They were like brothers and sisters after all.

During the drive, Chloe was quiet. Jesse noticed this, and tried to knock the silence out of Chloe. "So, what's the big surprise for?"

"I just want to cheer Beca up. That's normal, right?" Chloe grinned. "And, Beca has been doing stuff for me ever since before, and I really want to give back. Make her feel loved, you know. Just because."

"Just because." Jesse said the word over again. "There's really something about Beca." He smiled. "I never regret those times I spent with her, you know, as a boyfriend."

"I was so jealous of you guys back then." Chloe admitted.

"I really didn't know you were into her until the signs were showing." Jesse winked. "But hey, I'm really glad that you found each other again. You both were meant to be."

"Don't act like your love story with Beca didn't have something special." Chloe replied. "Because it did. You did have your moments too."

"Yes, but our love story has come to an end. Now, I'm her best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse replied. "We're fortunate to have her in our lives."

"She means so much to me, too, Jesse. That's why I want to be all out for her."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the pressure to be perfect at all times, right?" Jesse asked. "Because if it is, then, it's not just because."

"Of course not. I'm doing this because I love her." Chloe replied. In order to lighten the discussion, Chloe had to think of another topic since they were caught in traffic. "Jesse, why don't Cracker Jacks have prizes anymore?"

"That's a funny one." Jesse tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Well, it's not that they don't have prizes anymore, it's just that they did a revamp, and the prizes now come in codes. I guess you need to scan in with an app or something, I'm not sure."

"Hmmmm. Interesting. So no more prizes in the box like before?"

"I guess not." Jesse smiled. "How many Cracker Jacks do you need anyway?"

"Not too much. I don't know exactly, but I do want to get some." Chloe replied. "And, Jesse, can we skip the Cracker Jacks first?"

"Sure. What do you have in mind now?" Jesse slowed the car down.

"Tiffany's." Chloe stated.

"As in the jewelry store? As in Tiffany & Co.?" Jesse had to make sure. "Why?"

"I just want to check on something, and I really do think that you're the best person who can help me figure something out."

 **TIFFANY & CO., NEW YORK**

Jesse and Chloe spent a lot more time inside the store. It was not what Chloe expected, since she assumed that it will only take them a couple of minutes. Jesse warned her before entering though, that it might even take them a few hours.

To her surprise, Beca hasn't even called. There was a text message though, thanking her for breakfast and for staying the night.

Jesse assured Chloe that Beca will be alright, and that she has to get used to Beca having the mean reds once in a while. "Beca's fine, Chloe. She'll call within the day, I promise. She just needs to drag herself out of bed first."

"I don't remember her having those when we were in Barden." Chloe replied.

"Nah. She acquired that here in New York." Jesse shrugged. "It'll be alright, especially with what you're going to do."

"I just don't want her sad. She's really tired, Jesse. Burnt out."

"She wanted to finish things fast enough so she could spend more time with you." Jesse admitted. "Don't tell her I told you, alright?" Chloe nodded her head. "What are we looking for exactly?" Jesse whispered in Chloe's ear while the latter was admiring a diamond necklace.

"I don't really know. Something nice?"

"Chloe. Everything here is something nice. Do you have any specific thing in mind?" Jesse also kept on looking around for something to please Chloe's standard of nice.

"We've only been here for a couple of minutes, Jesse." Chloe laughed.

"What? We've been her for almost 2 hours." Jesse argued. "I don't really know what you're looking for in "nice."

"We'll find something, Jesse. I promise." Chloe assured the man. "Just help me look, there's still more we haven't seen."

Jesse had pointed out a few necklaces and a few bracelets but some were "too much" for Chloe or "to plain" for the redhead's liking.

"Jesse. C'mere." Chloe called Jesse's attention. "I think this is it." She pointed to the glass case. "Look at that beauty."

"Well, it's not too much, and not too plain." Jesse said sarcastically. "Not too…"

"Hey!" Chloe nudged him playfully. "I'm serious this time, Jesse. I mean it."

"So, this is it, huh?" Jesse studied the apple of Chloe's eye. "Well, yeah, it's just right."

"What do you mean, just right?" Chloe kept her eyes locked on the shiny thing before her. "It's perfect."

 **A/N: Okay, I'm not really sure about the Cracker Jacks right now, but if ever I made a mistake, I'M SORRY.**

 **I also love Breakfast at Tiffany's just like Beca here. And since they're in New York, it would be nice to incorporate it in the story, right?**

 **Also, if you were Chloe, would you have the same fear as hers? Thus, the pressure on herself?**

 **It's been a long time, guys. How have you all been doing?**

 **I missed you. x**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

"So, you've got it." Jesse nudged the redhead. "I mean, after all those walking and…"

"Okay, enough." Chloe laughed. "I'll treat you, okay? Thank you for accompanying me, Jesse. It means a lot to me."

"Hey. Don't mention it." Jesse grinned. "I'd love to see where it goes though. Are you all set?"

"Uh huh." Chloe replied. "I didn't prepare much though."

"Relax. It's Beca, Chloe. She doesn't really mind those stuff. What matters to her is that it comes from the heart." Jesse assured the redhead.

"That's what the Senator told me too." Chloe chuckled.

"Wait…" Jesse stopped Chloe from walking. "You mean the Senator knows your plan?"

Chloe nodded in response. "Yeah. I asked for advice. He told me not to dwell on luxury, because simplicity is still the best."

"Wow." Jesse was amazed. "Looks like you're really set. I wish you luck, Chloe." He hugged the redhead.

"Thanks, Jesse." Chloe hugged back. "I'll let you know how it turns out."

"You should." Jesse grinned. "Everyone will be waiting."

Chloe was nervous- she has been thinking of her plan non-stop.

What if she fails? What if it doesn't work? How will she deal with it?

There are too many questions flooding in Chloe's mind. She had to make this right.

"You okay?" Aubrey handed Chloe a drink. "You seem…"

"Scared?" Chloe finished the sentence for the blonde. "Yes. I am very much scared."

"About what?"

"Everything. What if my plan doesn't go well as planned? What if something bad happens?" Chloe could enumerate everything that would possibly go wrong.

"Hold it right there." Aubrey replied. "You worry too much, Chloe. You know, we are not supposed to have all the answers. So, if something goes wrong, we fix it-we make it right."

"I'm sorry, Bree…" Chloe wiped her tears away. "Thank you for flying down here. This means so much to me."

"C'mere." Aubrey hugged the redhead. "I'll always be down for something that would make my best friend happy."

* * *

 **HELPING HANDS HEAD OFFICE, NEW YORK, NEW YORK**

"Beca Mitchell!" Stacie called out as soon as she stepped into her cousin's office. "Beca!"

"What the?!" Beca was stunned to see her cousin. "Stacie? What are you doing here?"

"My, my, Beca. That isn't the proper way to greet family. Where are your manners?" Stacie opened her arms and asked for a hug.

Beca acceded to the request and hugged her cousin like there's no tomorrow. "Sorry about that."

"It's nice to see you, too." Stacie grinned.

"Wow. What brings you here? You should've told me you were coming." Beca pulled herself away from the taller brunette. "I should've cleared my schedule for you."

"Then, that won't be a surprise."

"Surprise?" Beca asked. "You came here to surprise me?"

"Well, technically yes." Stacie admitted. "A little red birdie told me that my cousin was having the mean reds. And I know exactly what that means, Beca…" Stacie laughed. "That's why I came here. To let you snap out of it. To remind you that there's nothing wrong with your life lately…"

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Beca laughed. "So, Chloe, huh?"

"Yeah. She was so concerned about you." Stacie replied. "You're really lucky to have her."

"I know." Beca blushed. "I really know."

"So…" Stacie wanted to fish information out of her cousin. She swore to help Chloe out with her plans regarding Beca. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Tonight?" Beca looked into her desk calendar. "Yeah. I have a meeting with my team for the mission in Vietnam."

"Oh." Stacie pouted. "How about tomorrow morning?"

"Nope. I don't have any meetings scheduled that day." Beca replied.

Stacie knew this was a good sign. "Really? I mean, you're free in the morning?"

"Uh huh." Beca confirmed. "Why? You want to go shopping or something?"

"Nah." Stacie shrugged her cousin's offer. "I just wanted to ask."

"Why?"

"You look tired, Beca." Stacie made an excuse for asking. "I was just concerned that maybe you aren't getting any rest at all."

Stacie knew that it was what Chloe wanted to know. Chloe asked her to check out Beca's schedule the next morning.

Chloe wanted it to be free from work, and it looks like there was nothing to stop her from surprising her loved one.

When Beca was too busy to notice Stacie's presence, the taller brunette managed to slip out of Beca's office. Of course, everyone in the office knew her, that's why she wanted to report things back to Chloe in privacy.

Stacie managed to find a safe spot in Jesse's office. Jesse wasn't there and she could easily come up with an excuse if ever she was busted there.

"Chloe. It's all good." Stacie immediately called the redhead. "She's free tomorrow morning."

"Awesome!" Chloe exclaimed. "Thanks, Stacie!"

"Welcome, Chlo." Stacie replied. "We'll see you there tomorrow, alright?"

* * *

In order not to be obvious, Stacie lingered for a little longer in Jesse's office. She managed to keep herself busy by looking through the magazines on Jesse's desk.

She was amazed at how far her cousin has come.

She flipped through each magazine, and there was a feature of Beca and Jesse in most of them. She can't help but feel proud of her cousin and her friend.

It seemed like everything was falling into place.

"Hey." Jesse caught her off guard. "What are you doing here? Does Beca already know you're here?"

"Yep." Stacie confidently replied. "No need to panic."

"Whew." Jesse was relieved. "I wouldn't know what to say if ever she finds you here."

"Calm down, Swanson." Stacie laughed. "Everything is under control. We're all good."

"Do you think it would work, though?" Jesse asked. "I mean, it should, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Stacie looked at her friend, confused. "Of course it will. I have so much faith in Chloe."

* * *

The day went by without Chloe and Beca talking to each other. Chloe was stuck with Harris for the day, while Beca, on the other hand, was busy preparing the materials for her meeting with the Vietnam Team.

Beca swore she missed Chloe.

She hated it when she got the mean reds. It felt like she pushed Chloe away. She felt bad.

At first, Beca hesitated to pick up her phone. She wanted to talk to Chloe-hear her voice, assure her that she'll be alright. But, she had to know in order to make things right.

Chloe didn't pick up after a few rings. But, as soon as the brunette heard Chloe's voice on the other end, she was relieved. "Chloe. Hey…"

"Beca? Is everything alright?" Chloe asked.

"Y-yeah. I just wanted to check on you…" Beca managed to say. "I know that I kinda brushed you off, and I would like to apologize for that."

"Hey. Don't mention it. I completely understand." Chloe replied. "Jesse told me about it, and I get you. No harm done, Beca."

"So… What are you up to today?"

"Nothing much, really. Harris wanted to tell me how excited he is for the trip." Chloe shared. "He really is, Beca. He told me he's counting the days."

"Wow. Didn't know that." Beca laughed. "Uhm… if it's alright, would you like to have breakfast tomorrow? I have the morning off so…"

"Tomorrow?" Chloe pretended to be unsure of the answer. "Uhm…"

"Look. It's alright." Beca managed to say. "If you have something scheduled, we can set our breakfast date some other time, alright? Forget I asked."

"I'm really sorry, Becs."

"It's okay, we'll have it some other time. Love you, Chlo."

"Love you too, Becs."

"So... What did the midget say?" Aubrey rushed into Chloe's side after being shut out by Chloe.

"She wanted to meet me tomorrow for breakfast." Chloe sighed.

"And?"

"I made it look like that I was unsure." Chloe groaned. "Gosh, Bree. I feel so mean."

"Hey. No. Don't feel that way. Tomorrow is such a huge deal. You'll make it up to her." Aubrey patted the redhead's shoulder. "I'm definitely sure of it."

"I just feel really bad." Chloe reached for the remote to switch her television on. "Ugh."

"Just do what you have to do, okay?" Aubrey propped herself beside her best friend. "C'mon, let's watch this so you know what to do." She grinned.

* * *

It was a hectic day for Beca. She was really bummed out that she couldn't be with Chloe for dinner, and even the next morning-just when she had free time.

Beca didn't like to dwell on it too much.

She knew that they both have priorities-of course, she should be used to it.

Chloe has to work on her career, while she, herself has to continue working hard since people expect too much from her both in music and in charity.

"Okay. That's it for tonight, yeah?" She addressed her team. "I'll be in Vietnam, I promise. I'll make sure everything is set before I head to Africa."

Jesse sensed that the brunette was tired. She looked pale. "You alright?"

"Yeah." Beca lied.

In fact she isn't. She isn't sick though. She's just under the weather.

"Since you have the time off tomorrow, you can get your well deserved rest." Jesse suggested.

"Wait.." Beca looked at her best friend. "How did you know I have the time off tomorrow morning?"

Jesse could almost feel the heat turning up in his cheeks. Of course, Beca was right-Jesse doesn't usually know her schedule. It's the other way around.

"Oh…" Jesse straightened his tie. "I asked them. You see, I was concerned since you know… you have the "mean reds".

"Is that so?" Beca replied. "Yeah. Thanks for the concern, J."

"You want me to drive you home?" Jesse offered.

"No. No. I'm good." Beca politely declined. "I have the driver with me."

"Well then…" Jesse kissed his best friend's cheek. "I'll see you soon? Get better okay?"

"Good Night, J." Beca replied.

* * *

Beca was suspicious.

Stacie doesn't really fly down when she has the mean reds. Usually, they would only talk on the phone or Skype. She doesn't make too much effort since she has too much things on her plate.

She never realized that Stacie was too eager to know about her schedule. Jesse, on the other hand, doesn't really know about her schedule too since they both had different things to attend to during work.

Plus, Chloe declined the breakfast date.

Chloe loves breakfast dates. She would never pass it up no matter what happens.

She tried her best to shrug it off.

Beca didn't want to think too much-she hated overthinking. She might at least stop it, for now.

Her thoughts about doing something wrong were set aside. She just wants to call it a day.

She hoped though, that tomorrow would be better.

Better and brighter.

* * *

At 4 in the morning, Beca awoke to the sound of stones in her window pane.

She tried her best to ignore the nose but it just won't go away.

Annoyed, she got out of bed to check the commotion. "Excuse me, I'm trying to sleep." She shouted.

"Well, I'm trying to wake you up, silly!"

"Chloe?!" Beca's eyes widened in surprise. "What are you doing? It's 4 in the morning!"

"Like I said, babe, trying to wake you up!" Chloe shouted back. "So will you please come down here before the cops assume that I'm a robber?" She grinned.

Beca hurriedly put on her coat. She was excited to see her girlfriend waiting for her.

"Hey, you." Chloe hugged the brunette as soon as she came down to meet her. "Cute pajamas." Chloe handed Beca a bagel and a cup of coffee. "For you, my love."

"Ughhh…" Beca groaned as she looked at what she was wearing. "If only I knew that you'd do a Romeo on me, I would've slept in my best dress. This is embarrassing."

"You look cute." Chloe pecked her girlfriend on the lips. "I don't mind."

"Okay, Romeo…" Beca snickered. "What brings you here?" She took a sip of coffee.

"Well…" Chloe bit her lower lip and reached for Beca's hand. "I wanna show you something."

"Now? At this time?" Beca protested. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "C'mon. You don't wanna miss it for the world."

Beca didn't have much time to protest since Chloe was too insistent. The brunette wanted to head back home to change her clothes since she was too uncomfortable going out in her pajamas.

Chloe shut her down, and indeed, made the brunette smile by reiterating that she didn't mind seeing Beca in her pajamas. "That's the best look you have, babe." Chloe commented. "I'd prefer that over all your look."

Beca blushed. She was thankful that Chloe found her beautiful even in her vulnerable state.

"I do have something to tell you though." Chloe chuckled. "Unicorns are my favorite. I didn't know they were yours too." She looked at Beca's pajamas. "Guess you're not a bad ass after all."

"Chloe, I swear…" Beca warned. "Don't ever mention this to anyone."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh until they reached their destination. They held hands, and they didn't have any care at all with the looks they were getting.

Chloe was thankful that Beca didn't have any clue to where they were going.

"So, you brought me a bagel and coffee…" Beca smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Chloe replied.

"It kind of reminds me of…"

"Holly Golightly." Chloe snickered. "I know. I watched the movie too. It's an added bonus that it was your favorite."

"Oh stop it, you." Beca laughed. "Are you trying to do a Paul Varjak on me?" Beca questioned.

"What makes you say so?"

"Well, here we are…" Beca looked at the surroundings. "…in the middle of New York before 6. I've never been out before 6." She turned to Chloe. "Just like Holly."

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Chloe pretended to be surprised. "Okay, smart-ass…" Chloe turned to the brunette who was taking a bite of her bagel. "Where are we?"

"New York." Beca shrugged. Her mouth still full. "What kind of question is that?"

Chloe shook her head. She found Beca adorable with her mouth still full. "Try again, love."

Beca stared at Chloe-a weird expression painted on her face.

"Look around you." Chloe shrugged. "Tell me where we are."

Beca did as she was told. She was still confused but she obliged. "Fifth Avenue."

"Uh huh." Chloe motioned to the sign next to them. "Look closely, Becs." She laughed.

Still, Beca couldn't understand what Chloe wanted her to say. "Are you kidding me?" Beca looked around. "Okay…" She sighed. "We're in the south of 57th street…" Beca studied the place just to check if she got it right this time. "And… on the east side of 5th Avenue."

"Very detailed. I love it." Chloe clapped her hands. "Do you realize where we are?"

"No." Beca continued to take her coffee. Still oblivious to where Chloe brought her. "Damn, I didn't realize I was so hungry. We walked all the way here? Wow." She laughed.

Chloe stared at her girlfriend but still, she was not defeated. She continued to stare at Beca until the latter was too uncomfortable. "It's rude to stare." Beca grinned.

"It isn't." Chloe replied. "Again, Beca…" Chloe bit her lower lip. "Where are we?" Chloe hinted by turning her head to the window next to her.

The redhead was thankful that Beca finally came into her senses. She could see happiness in Beca's eyes-it glistened under New York's street lights. It was one of the best things she has ever seen.

"Oh my god." Beca almost dropped her bagel. "We're in Tiffany's!"

"Took you a long time there." Chloe scoffed.

"I'm sorry. It's just too early and…" Beca laughed. "I really knew it. You were doing a Paul Varjak on me, Chlo."

"Well…" Chloe shrugged. "I thought you needed something to cheer you up."

"Thank you, Chloe. I really appreciate it." Beca held Chloe's hands. "We're tied with Holly now. We were able to see New York before 6 A.M. She still wins, though." Beca laughed. "She's all classy and stuff, while I'm here in my pajamas." She added.

"It doesn't stop here, Becs." Chloe grinned.

"What?"

Chloe reached under her coat. Beca watched her very closely.

Slowsly, Chloe brought out a black jewelry box. Beca stood before her-stunned.

Beca didn't know what to feel right then and there-she knew what Chloe was up to.

"Beca?" Chloe pulled Beca out of her thoughts. She knew Beca's look whenever there are a lot of things on her mind.

"Yeah?"

Chloe breathed in deeply. She was too nervous. She can't make a mistake.

It was time-time to let Beca know that she would go all in for her.

"To be honest, I have spent countless nights thinking of a perfect moment to tell you how much I love you…" Chloe fiddled with the jewelry box in her hands. "But, God, I can't... because every moment I spend with you is perfect."

"Chloe…"

"Beca… please. I want to get this all out before I back down…" Chloe grinned. "I lost you once, Beca. I'm not going to forgive myself if I lose you once again. So, that's why, I got you this." Chloe held out the box. "It isn't like the one Paul gave Holly, it isn't something I got out of a Cracker Jack box…" Chloe snickered. "But, trust me, I tried my best to find one but Jesse told me they don't do the same things now."

"Wait… Jesse knows about this?" Beca couldn't help but ask.

"Everyone knows." Chloe admitted. "Aubrey and Stacie flew down here as soon I told them about this. Now, will you let me continue?" She grinned.

"You can do things, Beca. That's why, I decided to bring you down here. You know, since this is something you've never done before. And, I would like you to have that moment with me. Someone even told me that you're that type of person who sees beauty in simplicity…" Chloe bit her lower lip. "Uhm… yeah… he told me just get down on one knee, and just ask away because you don't mind luxury, what's important is what the heart wants to say."

Beca kind of figured out where those came from but she decided not to ruin the moment Chloe prepared for them.

It was her dad- Chloe spoke to the Senator. He knew about the plan.

Despite his upbringing, the Senator always believed that it's the simplest and littlest things that matter the most. He reminded that of Beca when she was younger.

"Beca…" Chloe was teary-eyed while she stared at the brunette standing before her. "Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening." She couldn't fight back the tears. "I-I know that you're in your pajamas right now, and this is the least thing that you would expect at this time… But, I'm still going ahead with this anyway…" Chloe took the diamond ring out of the jewelry box. "Beca Mitchell, I know how much you love Tiffany's, you told me that you wished it was someplace that could make you feel better-something like Holly's. But, since you haven't found that place yet, here I am, I'll be your comfort, Beca. I really would. If you'd have me." Chloe wiped her tears, then brushed away Beca's too. "So yeah… Beca Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Beca couldn't stop her tears from falling too. She was genuinely happy.

It felt perfect no matter how simple Chloe's proposal was.

"Oh my God, Chloe. Yes!" Beca enveloped the redhead into a huge hug. "A thousand times over, Chlo. Yes!" Beca exclaimed. "I will marry you!"

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! They're engaged! I hope you agreed with me to make the proposal as simple as possible. Sooo, what do you think? It was a good sign, right? Even the Senator approved of it. x**


End file.
